


What's This? A Ghost Story

by Archangel0Lucifer



Series: What's This? A Ghost Series [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Awkwardness, Banishment, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Catholicism, Cute, Daddy Kink, Death, Demons, Dirty Talk, Drama, Emotions, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Feels, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gen, Ghouls, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Past Relationship(s), Plague, Praise Kink, Rats, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Spanking, Telepathy, Travel, Voyeurism, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 208,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel0Lucifer/pseuds/Archangel0Lucifer
Summary: An ongoing story of the relationship between Papa Emeritus the Third and Cardinal Copia.Made to work together on a secret task, given to them by Sister Imperator, as they are the only ones she deems competent enough to handle it. What is the task? We don't know!A batch of ghouls gone bad shake things up. A lot of stuff going on.Set at the end of 2016/2017.It's told in Copia's first person POV.I'm terrible at summaries.Decent mix of plot and smut.Give it a shot if you'd like.





	1. Tiny Rat Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that has been floating around in my head for months. I started writing it back in November 2018 but been debating whether to post it or not. It's totally random in my head and my choice to blatantly ignore most canon is apparent.
> 
> I'm really writing as I go at this point.
> 
> As a long time writer with extremely bad anxiety, I'm nervous posting this and may pull it down if I change my mind about perspective. I'm strongly considering reworking it into 3rd person POV.
> 
> Self edited, so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> ENJOY!

I spent twenty minutes pacing the hallway outside the office. I was wracking my tired brain, trying to think what I could have possibly done wrong this time. The thing is, I hadn't done anything wrong. I almost never did anything wrong. Deep rooted anxiety kept the negative thoughts cycling through my mind.

I stopped pacing and stared out the second story window. The glass was ancient, not quite clear as it had been hand done. The property outside appeared foggy and skewed through the imperfections of the glass. I saw shades of green from the lawns and greyish-brown from the other end of the building. Blurry and hazy, I saw nothing in clear lines. I knew it was raining and that somehow eased my mind, just slightly. There was something about the rain that soothed me. I never knew what it was.

I turned my back on the window, letting my gaze fall back on the office door. I stared at the dark stained wood, silently hoping I could just avoid going in there. My eyes shifted slightly to the left. There was a marble carved statue of Lucifer, looking back at me with empty white eyes. Licking my lips, I asked him for the strength to walk through the door.

“Ah, Cardinal.” A voice cut through my silent prayer. It startled me but not enough to outwardly react. A simple skip of the heart and quiet gasp and I settled back into my state of quiet panic.

“Sister.” I said with a forced smile. The voice had come from Sister Imperator, whose office I'd been standing in front of. She'd opened the door while I wasn't paying attention.

Imperator was always kind to me and sung my praises to anyone willing (or unwilling) to listen but she absolutely terrified me. She terrified a lot of people.

“Come in, I've been waiting for you.” She said with a smile.

“Oh, yes of course.” I said and stumbled a bit as I took my first step towards her office. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Sister.” I said as I made my way through the door.

“You looked deep in thought, Cardinal. Perhaps in prayer.” She said to me once I was inside.

“Ah, that's me. Always praying.” I said with a little wave of my hands and misplaced laugh.

She shut the door behind us. The loud click of the latch catching had my heart slipping once more. I told myself to calm down. I was needlessly jumpy.

Her office was dark in color but filled with so much natural light. There was a lamp on her pristine desktop but no need for it to be on. The room was large and mostly empty. The desk, as I mentioned, took up most of the space. Behind it was a high backed chair and two smaller chairs sat across from it. The stone walls were bare, save a large, hand painted ornate grucifix on the wall opposite the ceiling high windows. The deep red curtains were opened wide, tied back with gold silk cording. The color scheme matched the desk and chairs. There was a floor to ceiling bookcase behind me, just to the right of the door. It was filled with ancient texts and newer publications. There was an assortment of dust covered knick-knacks on the second shelf down. It was the only place one could see dust. The room was spotless otherwise.

I stood there awkwardly, sort of swaying to an internal tune in my mind. My eyes wandered the office, searching for anything new. I'd been there countless times, knew the layout well. There was nothing I hadn't seen before.

“So please, your unholy eminence, sit down.” Sister said, motioning towards one of her smaller chairs. “We have something to discuss, something of the utmost importance.” Sister said and took a seat in her high backed chair. I watched her pull a stack of papers from seemingly thin air but more logically they had been neatly piled on the desk when I came in.

My mind had started to drift again, nerves acting up. I could feel the sweat forming beneath my deep red cassock.

“Cardinal. Sit.” She said and I snapped out of my daze. I shuffled over to the seat closest to the window and plunked down.

“If this is about the rats again, I promise I've got it, I um, it's under control. Yes.” I started, tripping over my words.

“It's not about that.” She said, staring across the desk at me. I felt threatened. I wasn't being threatened.

I found myself nodding my head then turning it in confusion. “It's the budget then.” I said, eyes lighting up and I pointed at her, miming finger guns. “Nearly done with that. I color coded it this time.” I beamed at my accomplishment.

“Not that either.” She replied.

I sighed heavily. I was at a loss. “What then? I am, I am all out of ideas.” I said.

“Well, there is a special task I need done. Top secret. It should take a few weeks, involves quite a bit of detailed paperwork and honestly, I only trust two people to do it.” She started.

“And you want me to deliver the message.” I interrupted, raising my eyebrows. It was all making sense.

Sister Imperator sighed deeply. “No Cardinal Copia. There is no message to be delivered.” She said, sounding exasperated. “I want you to handle the task.” She explained.

“Me?” I said, completely shocked. “But, really? Me?” I couldn't understand.

“Yes, you. You're quite capable and I'm pleased with everything you've been doing for the church.” She said. “We don’t just hand out employee of the month titles to anyone. There's a good reason you're close to the top of our list of frequent recipients.”

I turned red in the cheeks. “Well, I aim to please, Sister.” I said rather proud she was pleased with my work. Also proud I was number three on the list. Just two more months before I had the chance to push my way up into the number two slot.

“As mentioned, it is a two person task. I'm teaming you up with the other. You and Emeritus the Third.” She said.

I paled in color. “Em-Emeritus the Third?” I squeaked.

“Yes. I think the two of you are just what this project needs.” She said.

“But he hates me.” I blurted out. “And he's so loud and he-” I tried to argue.

“Copia. He doesn't hate you.” Sister said. “And yes, I know he's loud but you two are perfect for the job. My decision is final. You will be working with Papa, starting on Monday.”

“Yes Sister.” I said. I was simply following her order, I didn't have to like the idea.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Three days later, I was walking through the halls, just coming back from dinner. It was my intent to stop in my small office to finish up some last minute admission paperwork when what looked like a small black shadow darted across my path. I stopped dead in my tracks and shot my eyes to the floor. I didn't see where the shadow thing had run off to right away. I spent a few moments looking around, taking my time walking up and down, checking behind various statue bases and planters. I stood still a moment, listening for any sounds or signs of movement.

“Aha!” I said quietly, spotting the bright pink tail of rat peeking out from behind the closest base. I took a step closer and squatted down, the motion causing an ache to course through my knees.

“Hey.” I whispered to the little rodent, noting that his fur was black and that its body was looking quite thin and scrawny. The poor thing was probably hungry. “Hello little friend.” I said speaking kindly.

It slowly turned towards me and squeaked. I was rather pleased it didn't scurry off. I often dealt with the wild ones running on me. Its nose and whiskers danced about as it sniffed the air in my direction. I couldn't help but smile as I reached my hand out towards it.

“Aren't you a good little boy.” I said to it, voice soothing. “I will not hurt you. Do you want something to eat?” I asked it. I had nothing on me to offer the small rat but I knew if it trusted me enough to pick it up I could take him to my room where there was more than enough food to share.

I settled down on my knees, lowering myself towards the floor. I sprawled out, chest pressed to the marble and stretched my arm out behind the statue. Slowly, very slowly, I moved my hand closer to the trembling animal. It looked up at me with beady red eyes. It squeaked again. It took a step closer to me and sniffed at my open palm. I watched it with baited breath, certain it was going to crawl into my outstretched hand. “There you go, come on.” I whispered.

“Copia!” My name echoed through the mostly empty hall. The sound startled the rat and it took off, ducking into a crack in the wall. I lost total sight of it.

“Shit.” I muttered and got back up from my position on the floor and turned to see the source of my name being called. It had come from Papa Emeritus the Third.

I watched him walk closer to me and I felt myself start to tense. He was alone, which seemed odd to me. I was used to seeing him flanked by a pair of ghouls or being followed by an assortment of sisters and brothers.

“Evening Papa.” I said as politely as I could manage. I was a little upset his loud voice had scared off the wild rat. I'd be worried all night that it would be hungry. I didn't want my mood to show through my tone.

“How lucky I am to have run into you Cardi.” Papa said, sounding extra cheerful. I sort of felt like he was mocking me. With him, I never knew for sure.

I sighed and closed my eyes. “Please don't call me that.” I said quietly.

“You are no fun.” Papa said flatly and I found him looking at me when I opened my eyes again. “Why were you on the floor with your ass in the air?” He asked, amused.

“I, um... It was no reason.” I answered him, averting my eyes and looking down at his shoes. I let my eyes travel further left, hoping to see a sign of the rat returning.

“Strange man.” I heard him whisper. “You were looking for rats again, no?” He questioned.

I looked up and started to shake my head. “I was-” I said, the denial dying on my lips. He was an intelligent man, there was no reason to lie to him about it.

“What can I, um, help you with?” I asked. “I am a bit busy at the moment.” I said, meeting his mismatched eyes. They looked like my own, signifying something we had in common. It showed that at some point in each of our lives, a pact was made with the Old One.

“Busy collecting stray rodents?” He asked, arching a brow.

“Well, um, no. That um, that was a little side task. I'm on my way to finish the admission papers for Sister Claire Marie and Brother Maxwell.” I answered. “I'd like to go do that, your unholiness. So please, if you will, excuse me.” I said, in a hurry to be on my way.

Papa smiled at me and nodded his head. I was staring; that man had an incredible smile.

“Oh of course I will not keep you from your duties Cardinal. I simply saw you and wanted to ask your thoughts on Imperator’s special task. Am I correct in assuming you've been told about it?” He said.

“About it yes.” I began. “She was quite vague on details. Has she told you anything?” I started to feel myself sweating again, nerves getting the best of me.

He looked at me, the look in his eyes clearly expressing he had picked up on my unease. “She was vague with me as well.” He replied, sounding a bit put off. I'd bet he was hoping I had answers he didn't.

“I'm sure she has her reasons.” I said quietly.

“Yes, I'm sure she does.” Papa said as if he wasn't thrilled with my words. “She's up to something.” He added.

“Oh?” I squeaked, looking up at him. I couldn't possibly think of what she'd be up to.

“You don’t think?” He asked but quickly followed it up with another statement leaving me no chance to reply. “Eh, you'd never notice anyway if she was.”

The words stung a little. What had he meant by that? I shrugged in reply.

“Now if you um, don't mind Papa. I'd like to be on my way. I will see you Monday.” I said rather quickly.

“HEY RAT!” Someone shouted from the far end of the hall. The way the voice sounded, I knew it was one of the nameless ghouls. The exclamation was followed up with an uproar of laughter. I tensed, knowing the words were directed at me. My eyes dropped to the floor.

I jumped when I felt Papa put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, trying to hold in a bout of tears I felt welling up.

“Don't listen to them Cardi.” He said to me, speaking softly. “You're no rat.”

I sniffled and nodded my head. My gaze fell back to the floor, first of the tears rolling down my cheek.

“I've got to… I've got to go.” I mumbled and took off before more tears fell. I headed towards the stairs that lead to housing, all thoughts of getting work done gone from my mind. As I rounded the corner, I could hear Papa's voice loudly from the other end of the hall.

“Don't be such a shit ghoul! I'm warning you. Respect your elders.” His words were followed with a dull thunk, like a masked ghoul getting a slap upside the head.

I smiled softly to myself and hurried up the stairs towards my personal chambers.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Monday morning came and I was up before the sun. I'd taken my time getting out of bed and really slacked on preparing for my day. There was an hour before I had to meet with Imperator and Emeritus the Third in the sister's office. Still dressed in my sleepwear, I stood before the large enclosure that housed my rats. I spent my time filling their bowls with food and clearing out their water bottles and refilling them with fresh water from the tap.

The lot of them spent time scurrying about and taking turns trying to get my attention. I pet their tiny heads and giving the ones that liked it little scritches behind their ears. My largest rat, Isabella, was outside the enclosure and sitting atop my head. She was chewing at strands of my hair. I didn't mind, that girl got away with everything.

I heard scratching at the wall and a distressed squeak coming from the place under my window. I turned towards the sound and reached up to pull Isabella off my head. I kissed her nose before setting her back inside the enclosure. I shut the door but didn't lock it. The distressed squeak happened again and I moved towards the window. I knelt down and pushed a broken chunk of the wall aside. Sitting in the hole was the scrawny black rat I'd seen days before.

“Hello my friend.” I said softly to him. “I didn't think I'd be seeing you again.” I whispered.

It let out a little peep and I reached to pick him up. My heart sank, he was much too weak to scurry away. I lifted him gently and got back on my feet. Keeping the rat cradled in my hand I moved over to the place I stored food. I grabbed a little treat and offered it to him. He took the tasty ball of seeds and gripped it in his tiny rat hands. I watched him sniff at it before taking a tentative bite.

“That's good.” I whispered. “You can have all you'd like little friend.” I reached for a second treat and walked over to my bed.

I set the rat down on the corner of my mattress and I took a seat next to him. I watched him nibble away at the seeds in his hands. I watched him for several minutes and when the treat was gone, I passed him the second. He pushed it away and lay down, staring off at the window. I reached over and pet over his back in gentle strokes.

“I will take care of you.” I said to him. “Nurse you back to health. And if you'd like to stay you are more than welcome to.” The little rat made a quiet peep and closed his eyes. I smiled sadly.

I glanced over to the clock I kept on my bedside table and saw I was running late. Getting up from my place I hurried to dress for the day. I opted to wear black in place of my usual red. I checked on the rat, who started licking the second treat, before I rushed into my bathroom to apply my usual black eye makeup.

When it was time for me to go, I scooped up the rat and held him up to my face. “I think I will call you Henry.” I whispered. He squeaked in reply. With a little smile on my face, I tucked Henry into a hidden pocket beneath my cassock. He settled against my chest and I was out the door.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	2. It's Noon Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues. Ta da!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from me. My confidence is building I suppose. There's a bit more before this story earns it's rating. I'm just over editing and over thinking.

When I arrived at Sister Imperator’s office, the door was propped open and I stepped inside. I took my time looking around and noted that everything was in place, in order. My eyes fell upon the sister, sitting at her desk. She looked up at me and smiled.

“Hello Cardinal. Nice to see you.” She said pleasantly.

“Nice to you, nice to see you too.” I stuttered out. “I am sorry I am late, I lost track of time.” I walked over to a chair and sat down, without being asked.

“Clearly scheduling times means nothing in this church.” She muttered quietly. “You've arrived before Papa so no worries, Cardinal.” She added with a smile.

“I have arrived!” Papa announced as he paraded into the room and gave a fancy bow in our direction.

“You're late.” Imperator said to him with a glare.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

“Well, I am here now so let's get this started.” Papa said and sat down in the chair next to me.

“Hello Cardi.” He said to me and smiled brightly.

“Your Unholiness.” I replied with a nod. I bit back my words of asking him to stop calling me that. He had been doing it so long I didn't think my request would be granted.

“So what's this all about, Sister?” Papa asked, leaning forwards and resting his arms on her desk. “You know I hate being up this early so you better make this worth my while.” He said.

I sat back, keeping my comments to myself. Leader of the church or not, Papa should be a little more respectful of Imperator.

“Of course it will be worth your while. This matter is very important. This task is to aid in the forward spread of our church. We must expand the placement in the world.” She said, seemingly brushing off his words.

“Now, Cardinal Copia here is our top transcriber and you, Papa are our greatest asset to gaining new members. I have a task to give you in which you will be working closely with one another.” She said, shifting some paperwork around on her desk.

“Yes, yes we know that Sister.” Papa started. “What exactly are we doing?” He asked.

I leaned closer to the desk to insure I heard what she was going to say.

“Well, the task is so top secret, I cannot tell you all at once.” Imperator replied.

Papa sighed loudly. “You and your damned secrets.” He muttered. He looked at me. I only shrugged.

“All will be revealed in time Emeritus.” She said cooly.

I noticed then that Papa was staring down at my chest. I felt a flood of confusion wash over me.

“Hey, what's going on with this, Cardi?” He said, pointing at me. The top of my cassock was seemingly moving on its own.

It was then I remembered Henry. He must have built up enough energy to climb out of my pocket. I felt his little nails digging into my chest through the shirt under my vestments. I reached inside and pulled him out.

“He's got a rat on him, Sister.” Papa whined, looking away and trying to meet Imperator’s eyes. “You can't expect me to work with him.” He said.

“I am sorry.” I blurted out. “He's sick, I couldn't just leave him with the others.” I tried to explain.

“You have others?” Papa exclaimed. “He has others.” He said to her.

Sister Imperator looked at me. Her expression was one of tired disbelief. “Oh Cardinal. I don't mind that you keep these things but must you carry them around with you?” She said.

“Keep it away from me.” Papa said, shifting his chair away from mine, its legs scraping across the marble floor. I looked at him and he looked frightened.

The sound startled Henry and he bit me. “Ouch.” I said reflexively. I held onto the little guy with my other hand and brought my bleeding finger to my lips.

“And it bites. You better keep it away.” Papa said.

“He got scared.” I said. “But sure, I won't keep him around while we're working.” I sighed.

I spent a moment calming the little creature down again. I set him down on my lap and he curled up, starting to doze. I pet him softly until I felt his heartbeat level. I looked back up at the other two and sighed.

“Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt.” I said, waving my hand so they would continue.

“Yes, moving on.” Imperator said, a little more cheerfully. “I have this file of information that needs expansion. You will do extensive research and I feel most will require hours of translating. I will give you until Thursday to get it done. We will meet again, same time and please be on time, so we can begin the next step.”

I watched as Sister handed the file to Emeritus and without looking inside he tucked it under his arm.

“I'll do this, to benefit the church, but I'm not keen on your secrets Sister.” Papa said before turning his attention to me. “And Cardi, go put that thing away and meet me in my office in twenty minutes.”

“Yes, yes of course Papa.” I said obediently. I picked up the sleeping rat from my lap and I stood up. “I will give this task my full attention, Sister Imperator. I am, I am sorry to cause such a distraction with Henry.” I said.

“I forgive you Cardinal and I put full faith in your abilities. I will see you two on Thursday. Now both of you out. I have another meeting to prepare for.”

I followed Papa out of her office and expected him to be halfway down the hall by the time I was at the door. I was a little shocked to find him waiting for me in front of the Lucifer statue.

“Henry?” Was all he said to me. He looked down at the sleeping rodent.

“Um, yes. I thought he looked like a Henry so that's what I've been calling him.” I said.

“You are strange.” He said looking at me. It was the second time he'd called me strange in just as many meetings. He turned to walk away.

A thought popped into my head and I raised my hand in his direction. I internally kicked myself for being so stupid, obviously he couldn't see the gesture with his back to me.

“Hey.” I called out. “Um, Papa.” I said and he turned back to me.

“Yes Cardinal?” He questioned.

“I, uh, I wanted to thank you for what you did the other day. You, um, you didn't have to do that.” I said, feeling myself starting to shake from nerves.

He looked at me, a little confused. “What did I do?” He asked quietly.

“Stood up for me, when um, when that ghoul shouted at me.” I dropped my eyes to the floor then chanced a quick look back to his face.

He was smiling at me. “It was no problem, Cardinal. Just because you're strange doesn't give anyone the right to harass you.” He said.

“Well, I appreciate that Papa.” I said, smiling at him. “I will see you soon.” I added.

“See you soon, Cardi.” He said. It was the first time I didn't feel the urge to ask him to stop.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I made my way towards the office of Papa Emeritus the Third and was a little surprised to run into the man himself in the hallway. He was carrying two mugs of what I assumed was coffee.

“I figured we can start with this.” He said, shooting a glance at the mugs. “Maybe break out the wine after noon.” He added with a quiet laugh.

“The coffee smells wonderful, I like your thinking.” I said with a smile. I appreciated his thoughtfulness and the caffeine boost would help.

“I take it you got Henry settled?” He said to me, passing me the mugs while he dug through his pocket for a key. He let us inside the office.

“Yes, I um, set him up in a box with bedding, food and water. I'm hoping he sleeps.” I explained. “He is very malnourished. I found him this morning in the wall.”

“Well, I hope for your sake and his, he gets well soon.” Papa said. I found the sentiment sweet.

“Find a chair and settle down Cardi. I'm sorry it's such a mess in here. I promise it looks more chaotic than it is.” He explained.

The room was smaller than Imperator’s office and much more cluttered. I wondered how he managed to get any work done in the mess. There were piles of books and papers on every flat surface, including the floor. I watched as he moved towards the window, drawing the deep purple curtains and pinning them back behind cast iron brackets.

“Maybe we should work in the library.” I suggested, reaching to pass him his mug of coffee back. I sipped my own, dark and strong, just how I liked it.

“When we actually get to working, the library sounds like a great idea Cardi.” He said, pushing a stack of papers off a chair and offering me the seat.

I sat down, crossing my legs at the ankle. “What do you mean get to working?” I asked. “Why are we here if not for work?” I took another sip from my mug.

Papa plopped down in his desk chair and flung his legs up to sit on the edge of the beautifully carved cherry wood. A text, that may or may not have been important was teetering on the edge. I leaned to push it back to stop it falling to the floor.

“I'd like to sit and talk, Cardi. I mean, if we're to work on this together, I think we should chat.” He said.

“About what?” I asked.

“About what we're actually doing.” He said, taking a long drink from his mug before setting it down next to his computer. “Tell me, do you really not see anything strange about this task?” He asked.

“No.” I replied. I was used to being given hours worth of menial work. I suppose it was strange that this task was not given to only me.

Papa looked at me as if he could see the wheel of realization turning inside my mind. “No?” He inquired.

I looked up at him and sighed. “Well, there is one thing.” I said but offered nothing more.

“Care to share your thoughts Cardinal?” Papa asked, leaning back in his chair, stretching.

“Well, I do find it odd that I've been asked to work with you.” I began. “I mean, maybe Sister is no longer pleased with my work. She needed someone to watch over me.” I was speaking faster than I was thinking. I was left with the horror of thinking I wasn't performing my best. I felt my face pale.

Papa was staring at me, smiling but shaking his head. “That woman sings your praises Cardi. This isn't about getting you a babysitter.” He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought a little more. He was right. She told me how proud she was of my accomplishments. I was worrying needlessly.

“Well, you seem to think something is up, what is your take?” I asked him, finishing my coffee and setting the mug against my lap.

Papa tilted his head as if in deep thought. “I don't know yet.” He said speaking slowly. “I just get this feeling the secret isn't anything more than a clever ruse to waste our time.”

I laughed. “Pardon me for disagreeing with you Papa. I don't believe that's the case at all.” I replied.

“Well, we shall see, won't we?” He said. “Now, where shall we begin?” He asked.

“You have the file. What does it say?” I said.

“It says that this can wait another day. I'd like to keep chatting. I feel like I know so little about you Cardinal.” Papa said. He swung his legs down off the desk and leaned closer to me. “Tell me, where are you from?”

“Venice.” I replied. “Though I was living in London when I joined the church.” I said. I didn't want to say anything else on the matter. My past wasn't something I felt comfortable discussing with anyone.

“London, hmm. I like London.” Papa said thoughtfully.

“I preferred Venice, your unholiness.” I said.

“Well, it is a lovely city so I can see why.” He said. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

“Where are you from?” I asked him, chewing my lip nervously. “If you don't mind me asking, that is.”

“I do not mind. I would not ask you things I am unwilling to answer myself, Cardinal.” He said, leaning back in his chair again, crossing his legs. “I was born here, in this church.” He said. “My family traces back to Rome, on my father's side.” He explained further.

I nodded my head. “And what of your mother's side?” I asked.

Papa's face stilled and I watched him swallow hard. “My mother, she was not from Rome.” He said, pausing. “She was from a place much further away. She left not long after I was born.” There was no sadness in his tone, just a heavy indifference.

“I did not know my parents. I was raised in a Catholic orphanage.” I said, words escaping before I could stop them.

Papa laughed, the sound low and deep. “A sure explanation of why you chose to serve the Old One.” He said.

I smiled weakly. “Well yes, I found many issues within that Church, issues that didn't suit my needs.” I said.

“Tell me, if you want, did you ever serve in the name of our nemesis?” Papa asked me.

I was quiet for a long time. It wasn't that I didn't want to answer, I was just struggling to. This was all information I'd buried deep inside me for years.

“Yes Papa. I served as a priest, turned missionary. That is why I found myself in London.” I said eventually, my chest tight. I cast my eyes down to the floor as if the words somehow spoiled me as a person.

“Cardinal, feel no shame in that. The only thing that matters now is that you've found your way to us, to serve our infernal master.” Papa said and his words comforted me. I looked up at him and I noticed then that he had his hand on my shoulder.

“I feel no shame in that.” I whispered, only half a lie.

“Good.” Papa said and let his hand drop to his side.

I shifted my eyes to the clock on his desk. It was barely noon but it didn't stop me from asking my next question. “Do you mind cracking open that wine?”

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

The following day it took a lot of effort to get myself out of bed. I was a bit hungover, as Papa and I spent the remainder of our day drinking and giggling about any and every topic that wasn't too deep. The task as hand was most definitely forgotten for the time. 

I told him stories about my rats and little insights on the work I did under Imperator and his father, Papa Nil. He told me about growing up in his half brother's shadow and how pleased he'd been when he was asked to be head Papa and his brother demoted. We chatted idly about how terrible some of the cooks in the kitchen were and the best shops in town to buy wine. He told me a wonderfully hilarious story about Emeritus the First falling asleep halfway through delivery of a dark mass. It had happened years before I was transferred over from another section of our church. I told him how in my last place of residence, a fairly new addition in rural Spain, that our leader had gone missing for a few days so I was put in charge of running mass. Papa had laughed and told me I was making it up, there was no way I'd have been able to talk in front of that many people.

Before we parted ways, late in the evening he told me his biggest secret. It was that despite Sister Imperator’s strict rules against it, he kept a pet cat in his personal chambers. He was an all black cat with glowing yellow eyes. He weighed close to thirty pounds and was called Asmodeus. I said it was a lie and he offered to bring me up to see him. Drunk as I was, I declined and told Papa I'd see him the next day and that I'd bring him coffee. I might have also threatened him with telling on him if I ever learned that Asmodeus was cruel to the wild rats. I also vaguely recalled thinking about how badly I wanted to kiss him whenever he smiled but I prayed to Lucifer I hadn't said it aloud. Damn him for being so fucking charming.

The loud chatter of hungry rats dragged me out of bed at last and I set about the tasks of the day. I had until noon to prepare myself as Papa insisted any earlier time was just uncivilized. I was glad for his penchant to sleep in as I had a wicked headache to deal with.

I spent an hour tending to the rats, twenty minutes dedicated to caring for Henry. He looked a little bit better but his slow and lazy movements had me worried. I gave him an extra treat and headed to take my shower.

I dressed slowly and waited until just before noon to don my makeup and head to the kitchen for coffee. I was purposely running late, giving Papa the extra time I knew he'd need to prepare for the day.

The halls were crowded, groups of brothers and sisters heading to classes or their jobs. Loud packs of ghouls made their way towards the gardens. I was thankful no one seemed to want to bother me so I'd made it to Papa's office in a good mood.

Balancing one mug on top of the other I raise my hand to knock on the door. I waited for him to answer but after a moment, nothing happened. I lifted my fist to knock again when I heard someone come up behind me.

“He's not in there.” They said to me.

I turned around and was met with a pair of bright green eyes shining through a silver mask. It was the ghoul known to most as Special. While I didn't like most of the ghouls, this one was different.

“And how do you know?” I asked.

“Because this window right here. This one in this hall, right here,” He started, pointing to the large window behind him. “is where I spend most of my free time. I nap here. I like the way the sun hits it. It's warm here. It's quiet.”

I nodded my head and all I could think was how much this ghoul liked to talk. I wondered if he had a point.

“Well, I'm glad you like it. It's nice to have a favorite spot.” I said conversationally. “Now what does this have to do with Papa not being there?” I asked.

“He slept there last night. I watched him leave about half an hour ago.” Special answered me, flicking his tail and flexing his claws. I'd have felt threatened if I wasn't aware of his docile nature.

“Well, did he, um did he say when he'd be back?” I asked. “I um, I have to meet with him at noon.” I said.

“It's noon thirty.” Special said. “I mean, twelve thirty.” He corrected himself with a laugh. “And no. I'm not Papa's keeper, I have no idea when he's coming back. Say um, Cardinal Copia, is it?” I nodded. “Since he isn't here do you think I could get that extra coffee?” He asked. I swear his eyes shimmered.

“Oh, um, sure.” I said and handed him the mug.

“Thanks!” The ghoul said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. All I could smell was ash for the next several minutes.

I took a sip of my own coffee, thinking I may as well drink it before it went cold. I wandered further down the hall and settled on a bench that faced large double doors that led into the cemetery. I finished my coffee and unintentionally dozed off.

I wasn't sure of the time when I woke up, only that it was a gentle shake of my shoulder that did it. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Emeritus the Third.

“Papa. Hi. Um, sorry I must have just-” I started to ramble.

“It's okay Cardi.” He said with a laugh. “I'm tired too.”

“I, well.” I said but lost all thoughts, save the internal screaming because his hand was still on my shoulder. That man certainly liked physical contact. I didn't mind.

“Let's get started. I actually saw you sleeping here and cleaned my office before waking you.” He said.

“How long was I out?” I whispered.

“Half hour, at least from when I arrived. I'm not sure how long before that.” He said.

I looked away, my eyes dropping to the bench. I saw my empty mug sitting there. “Special took your coffee.” I said suddenly.

Papa laughed. “Of course he did.” He said. “I always bring him some when I come to the office, seeing as he favors that window.” Papa pointed at the window.

“Yes, I know. He told me all about it.” I said with a yawn.

“Let's go.” Papa said and pulled me to my feet. I stumbled a bit, falling into him. I stepped back immediately, apologizing profusely.

“No matter. It's fine.” He said and I smiled.

We headed down the hall and into the office.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	3. Relax Cardi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story moves on. It comes to light what Copia requested the time they drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The downside to writing a story out of order, as I tend to do, is I am struggling with the fill in chapters. Am I writing to much? Not enough? Well here is a short one from me. It's not too short but compared to coming chapters, it is quite brief.

It was Wednesday afternoon.

Papa and I had done a majority of the work in Imperator’s first file. All but the last bit had been completed. We had spent a good portion of the day before, working in the library. We had managed to transcribe two complete Latin essays and I was impressed with the amount of knowledge Papa had in helping me finish them so quickly.

I wondered for the first time since starting this task if maybe he was right about the project. Clearly, he knew how to read the ancient texts. I didn't know what he needed me for. I said nothing to him about it, as I found myself rather fond of his company. I didn't want to put an end to us working together. It was a complete change of feelings since the task was first assigned.

So after a late night working, we agreed to meet up around one the next afternoon. We had one major transcript left and wanted to go over some finer details before Thursday.

At a quarter to, I made my way from my personal chambers towards the library. I made a stop at my office to grab something and was surprised to find Special ghoul waiting outside my door.

“Cardinal Copia!” The ghoul said cheerfully, waving his tail behind him.

“Good afternoon, Special.” I said but didn't pay any more attention to him as I really wanted this to be a quick stop.

“What did I do?” Special asked, moving quickly around me to stand between me and the door.

I looked at him, staring blankly. I had no answer for him. “I don't understand what you mean.” I said.

“You stopped bringing me coffee.” The ghoul said, sadness in his eyes.

“Well, um, I've never actually brought you anything Special. You took the coffee I'd brought for Papa.” I said. “And that was one time, two days ago.” I explained.

“Papa doesn't bring me coffee anymore.” Special sighed. He sounded gutted. I wasn't aware the ghouls even liked coffee. At least I knew this one did.

“I'm sorry.” I said, and I was, I think. “I don't know what you'd like me to do about that.”

“He brings you coffee.” He said. “Papa likes you, Cardinal Copia.”

I flushed at his words, though I didn't believe them one bit. “Well, yes. Once or twice he has but you're wrong. He doesn't like me.” I said. “Now, please can you get out of my way? I'm busy.”

“Can you start bringing me coffee again?” He asked. “I like coffee.”

“Now why would I do that? Get your own coffee Special, now please. Move.” I said. My words were a little harsh.

The ghoul hissed at me and walked away, flicking his tail.

“I'm sorry Special. I'm just really busy.” I called out to him.

I watched him turn the corner but peek his head around to shoot me a death glare. I shook my head, at a loss. That ghoul was certainly unique.

I opened the door to my office and my mind went blank. I completely forgot what I'd come down there for. Muttering at how stupid I was, I turned around and headed to meet Papa in the library. Before I turned the corner I remembered what I'd come for and rushed to grab it before finally making my way to meet with Papa.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I arrived in the back section of the library right as the clock struck one. I was a little winded as I’d run the last stretch to get there on time.

“About time you showed up.” Papa said, looking up at me from behind a large text with fading print. His delivery was stiff and his face was expressionless. 

“I'm on time, Papa.” I said. “Right?” I questioned. What if I'd been wrong? Oh no, had we said twelve? I started to sweat. “Oh no, I'm late, aren't I?” I whined.

“Relax Cardi.” Papa said calmly. “You're right on time. I came down here early, I couldn't sleep.” He looked at me with a tiny smile, letting me know he'd only been teasing me.

I leaned my hip against the side of the table, looking down at what Papa had been working on. I focused on my breathing and reminded myself to be calm.

“So what have you gotten done this morning?” I asked, reaching into my pocket to pull out a pair of reading glasses, the item I'd retrieved from my desk. I didn't wear them often but they helped with some of the older texts. I slipped them on and leaned towards the book. I was extremely close to Papa, I could smell the sweet cinnamon of his toothpaste.

“I don't even know. I'm exhausted.” He said with a huff of air blown through his nose. “I have accomplished nothing, my friend. All the words are jumbled to me.” He looked up at me. “Eh, I like the glasses Cardi. They make you look smarter.” He teased.

“I don't need glasses to enhance my intelligence Emeritus.” I said rather deadpan.

“Would you prefer if I said they made you look sexy?” He asked, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes but felt my cheeks warm. “I'm not one to fall so easily to your charms, Papa.” I whispered. A blatant lie. I was charmed everytime that man smiled or flicked his hair out of his eyes.

“Liar.” Papa said, laughing. I huffed and moved away, walking the other side of the table. I remained standing and leaned my arms against the top. I lifted one foot, rolling my ankle as it felt a little off. I must have twinged it while running. I watched as Papa yawned and set the text against the table with a dull thwack.

“So before we finish this up to deliver to Imperator at nine tomorrow morning, did you want to take a break? Is um, something bothering you? Did you need to talk about why you're so tired?” I said, slipping the glasses off and setting them down on the table in front of me. I hadn't realized I was being a bit rambly. 

“I just couldn't sleep last night.” Papa said, yawning again. “A lot on my mind.” He sighed dismissively.

“I couldn't sleep either.” I sighed. “I, um, I don't think Henry's going to make it.” I tried to stop my voice from wavering but it was no use.

Papa looked up at me and frowned. I didn't like his frown. Seeing it made me feel worse. “I'm sorry to hear that. Did you want to go check on him?” He said. “I could use the time to grab a few cups of coffee. I'll pick one up for you as well.”

“You don't mind?” I asked.”I mean, I know I just got here but I think maybe I'd focus better if I gave him another peek.”

“I don't mind, not at all.” He answered. “You can, um, bring his little box to my office with you, if you'd like. I'm thinking maybe we can finish the last transcript there. You can keep an eye on the little rat.”

My eyes brimmed with tears. “You’d let me bring him down? Thank you.” I said. “Really, this means a lot to me.”

“It is really no problem. Just keep him in the box, yeah Cardi? I'm kind of freaked out by small animals.” Papa said. “No offense.” 

“I will.” I said. “And thank you, again.”

We cleared up the table and each took our share of the work with us. We agreed to meet in Papa's office in half an hour.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

“And it's done.” I said with a burst of excitement, dropping the pen down on Papa's desk.

“Great and there will be more of this tomorrow.” He said much less enthused.

“True, but we're done for today and there is still time for things.” I said, getting up and stretching my achy limbs. I walked across the room to check on Henry. I frowned when I looked inside his box.

“I'm much too tired for anything. Maybe not too tired to sleep.” Papa sighed. “How's the little rat?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

I reached into the box and picked the sleeping rodent up. He was shaking in my hand. “Not well.” I answered quietly. He shouldn't have been shivering and the soft food I'd left for him was uneaten. I lifted him to my face and kissed the top of his head. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

“I am truly sorry to hear that Copia.” Papa said and got up on his feet.

“Yeah.” I sighed. I cupped my hands around Henry, offering whatever warmth I could.

“Would you like to stay for a drink?” He asked. “I know that won't ease your worries but I'd be a terrible person not to ask.” He said, walking to the small cabinet where he kept a stash of wine, brandy and assorted glassware.

I gently stroked over Henry's back as I turned to face the other man. I watched as Papa pulled out a bottle of merlot and a single goblet. He didn't pour the drink.

“Much appreciated Papa, but I think it's time this little guy and I head out. Perhaps tomorrow you and I can share a bottle. It was fun last time.” I said.

“That sounds good and yes, I enjoyed our last time drinking together. You're an entertaining man with a couple of glasses to ease your inhibitions.” He said with a smile and quick yawn.

“Oh, am I not entertaining while sober?” I asked.

“I enjoy your company but you are far more uptight.” Papa answered. “I don't mean to offend you Cardinal. These are just my observations.”

“I'm not uptight.” I said. Well, maybe a little.

Papa laughed quietly. “I honestly meant no offense.” He said.

I wandered back towards the box and set Henry down. I tucked him up under a folded towel. I turned to Papa and spent a moment just staring at him.

“Do I appear offended?” I asked, feeling myself start to sweat. I took a nervous step towards him.

“Are you?” He questioned.

“No.” I replied. “I'm not uptight either.” I repeated the denial of his mild accusation.

“Alright Cardi.” He whispered. “Maybe uptight isn't really the word I should be using.”

I took another step towards him and he turned his body to face mine head on. “What words would you chose to describe me then, Papa?” I asked. My heart was thumping away inside my rib cage.

“Perhaps I meant reserved.” He said, watching me. “After a couple of drinks you laughed more and spoke more freely. You treated me more like an equal than someone you should be taking orders from. I liked seeing that side of you.”

I stopped when I was standing right in front of him. I swallowed down the fit of anxiety that was trying to present itself. “Do you not think me capable of being less reserved?” The tone in which I spoke sounded bitter. I didn't want to sound bitter. I took a deep breath. “Do you think me incapable of saying anything I said that night again tonight, right now?”

Papa smiled, looking away just a moment, a blink, then his eyes were right back on mine. I watched his arm come towards me, expecting him to touch my shoulder. I was shocked when I felt his thumb brush over my cheek. I inhaled sharply.

“You asked me to kiss you that night.” He said.

I felt myself go red, cheeks and neck flushing. I reflexively pushed his hand away. My body was shivering, much like the rat in the box behind me.

“Shit.” I whispered and it made him laugh. I knew I was thinking it but really hoped I hadn't said it. Well, I was sorely mistaken. I cursed myself for fucking up.

“I didn't do it, Cardi.” Papa said. “I told you that while I appreciated the request, I wouldn't kiss you if you weren't sober.”

“I-I'm sober now, Papa.” I said quite level once I passed the initial stutter.

He hummed and nodded his head.

“Will you kiss me now, Emeritus?” I whispered, the question slipping out before I could stop it.

His reply came in the form of a soft smile, then his lips pressing gently to mine. The kiss was soft and rather sweet, short and over before I fully processed it had happened. It wasn't at all what I had expected from him. I whimpered quietly as he pulled away.

He cupped my cheek and traced his thumb along my top lip, smoothing over my mustache. “Tickles.” He whispered with a laugh.

I just stared at him, wide eyed, like a deer caught in headlights.

“Was that what you wanted?” Papa asked in a whisper. “I can do it again if not.” There was a teasing in his tone.

“Yep.” I answered his question with a squeak. “You can do it again though. Please do it again.” I whispered in response to his little tease.

Papa kissed me again, just as soft and just as sweet. I felt a sort of comfort in his lips and I wanted more. It felt so good. It had been a long time since someone had kissed me. I reached out and touched the side of his face, turning my own to deepen it. After a moment, I stumbled back and looked at Papa, he was just as breathless as me.

“I need to go.” I said, feeling a full fledge anxiety attack building up inside me. I took a few more steps backwards, keeping my eyes on his face.

I turned around and picked up the box with Henry inside. “I will, um. I'll see you tomorrow.” I said in a rush and without another moment's hesitation, I ran out the door.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	4. Cats & Wine Can Fix a Lot of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia deals with major anxiety. Death of a minor character. Sister Imperator remains super secretive. Introducing a cat of jumbo proportions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I had planned as a few fill in chapters has been expanding more and more. The ideas keep flowing and changing as I work. I haven't even gotten to the point in this story that I started with back in Nov 2018. It's coming soonish, I think. But I am pleased with my storytelling so I shall not complain. This is a growing piece of work and I accept thst. I hope you guys are enjoying reading as much as I enjoy writing it.

My breath was short and I was wheezing by the time I made it back to my chambers. My heart was hammering so fast I worried it would just stop all together. My skin was damp and clammy. My ears were ringing and I felt a funny kind of dizzy. I felt sick to my stomach. I shut the door behind me and collapsed down onto the floor. I managed to keep Henry's box level and I pushed it aside, far from reach. I started to feel my muscles clenching as I began a long bout of dry heaving. I burst into tears. I don't know how long it lasted. Eventually, it all just stopped. Everything stopped. I was left sitting on the floor with my head in my hands.

Thoughts began to return to my head. They were hazy and unfocused. The one thought that did come through clearly was how incredibly awkward I felt about what had just happened. Papa had kissed me. I kissed him back and ran out of there like some crazy person. Lucifer, I was so stupid. I started to feel my chest tightness returning.

“Breathe Copia.” I told myself but it was no use. I struggled to get air in and I felt my cheeks wet with tears that fell again, rolling out my eyes uncontrollably.

I turned myself to lay flat on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I only saw darkness as I never had a chance to turn on my lights. It took time and effort but I got myself back under control. Once the deep breaths came easily, I stilled my mind by singing to myself. It was a technique I'd used since I was a child and it was one that never failed me. I sang quietly, in Italian. I didn't recall the name of the song but the words came to me as if it were an old favorite. When I stopped, my mind stopped. Not a single thought in there. For the moment I was calm. I was at peace.

I sat myself up and wiped the cooling sweat from my face. I felt sticky and disgusting. I needed a shower. There wasn't time. I had a very ill rat that needed my full attention. I pushed myself up off the floor and shuffled stiffly towards the switch to turn on my lights. I set the dimmer intensity to low and clicked them on.

My eyes went to the box and I crossed the floor to fetch it. I bent down and picked it up, carrying it to set on my table. I reached inside and pulled the folded towel out. I slowly unwrapped Henry. He had stopped shivering, in fact he wasn't moving at all and I feared that he'd been lost. I noticed a steady yet slow heartbeat. I sighed, knowing there was little I could do at this point.

I brought him close to my face and kissed his little nose. “I'm sorry Henry.” I whispered. I knew it was only time. I'd done all I could but I had to face the reality of the small creature not making it through the night. I knew the only thing left to do was get myself ready for bed and sit with him. He didn't need to die alone. I kissed his nose one more time before setting him back down in his box.

The other rats were noisy and active from their enclosure. I walked over to them and gently pressed my fingers to the bars they were behind. “Hello my little ones.” I whispered to them. I didn't stay there long. I moved quickly toward my bed and started to undress.

I pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a raggy old shirt. I turned down my covers before returning to the box to fetch Henry. I picked him up and carried him over to my bed. I climbed in and settled down. I set Henry down on my chest and provided him with comforting pets. My mind was still and my body felt numb. I stayed there with him for just over an hour before his little heart stopped and I knew he was gone.

I started to cry, first it was only tears. “I'm so sorry. So sorry.” I sobbed before I completely broke down. I didn't get any sleep that night.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I felt completely numb, standing outside Imperator’s office the following morning. I stood with my back to the door, gazing out the hazy window. I didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps until their owner was right behind me.

“Good morning Cardi.” It was Papa and he sounded cheerful and well rested. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I turned around and his smile quickly faded when he saw my face. I must have looked as bad as I felt, completely distraught. My eyes were bloodshot and wet with tears that wouldn't fall. I looked at him and when I opened my mouth, only one word squeaked out. “Henry.”

“Shit Copia.” He said, not even having to ask me what was wrong. I was particularly thankful he understood as I didn't think I'd be able to speak anymore, even if I tried.

My body tensed when I felt him wrap his arms around me. My emotions were running amuck and I leaned closer to him, starting to bawl against his shirt. He didn't seem to mind and started to gently rub my back.

“I feel so, so ridiculous Papa.” I whispered, sniffling and leaning back enough to look at his face.

“Don't, Cardi.” He said softly, brushing my hair back with his fingers. “It is not ridiculous to cry after loss.” His brushing became gentle pets and I sighed. I nodded and settled back against him, wondering why he was so understanding.

I took a step back when I felt his lips brush against my forehead. At first I thought maybe I had imagined it, but no. It was real. He'd definitely just pressed a kiss to my head. I found him looking at me, a little smile playing on his lips. I licked my own and went to say something when the sound of Imperator’s voice cut through the silence. Papa stepped away from me.

“With Lucifer as my witness- you two are actually on time, dare I say early.” She said, standing at her door with a mug of tea in her hands. “Oh, oh dear Cardinal, why are you crying?” She asked once Papa had stepped out of the line blocking me from view.

“He lost Henry.” Papa answered for me and turned to the sister, smoothing his hands down over his jacket.

“The little rat?” She asked.

I sniffled and nodded my head. I watched her face soften as she frowned. “I'm sorry for you loss Cardinal.” She said. I almost believed she was sorry but I was waiting for the other foot to drop. “Come let us discuss what you two have done. I have to be out of here in half an hour.” And there it was. She glossed over my mourning and went right back to business. I don't know why I expected anything different.

“After you.” Papa said and motioned for me to step ahead of him as we walked into the office. I kept my eyes on him as I stepped through the door.

The pair of us didn't bother to take a seat but Imperator had gone behind her desk and sat down.

“Here is your top secret file.” Papa said a little sarcastically as he passed the folder over the desk. “Quite an easy task. Cardi and I banged that shit out.” He said with his bright smile.

Imperator looked at him like she was anything but impressed with his manner of speaking. She looked over to me as she took a sip from her tea. I just stood there, lost in my own head.

“Oh.” She said thoughtfully as she opened the folder and skimmed the contents. “I'm very pleased with this work. Very pleased with this indeed. Good work, both of you.” She actually smiled.

“So, Sister. Um, what is the next step?” I asked, figuring I'd been quiet enough this meeting.

“Well Cardinal, I'll be giving you another folder. I expect that it shouldn't be too difficult as you both already have a taste of what sort of work I'm expecting from you.” She answered.

“So where is the folder?” Papa asked.

“Not here.” She replied.

“What do you mean?” I said, unsure of what was going on. I'd never known Imperator to be unprepared.

“Well, I'm not giving either of you any special treatment just because you have been given an assignment. I expect you to keep up with your regular duties as well, so I'm holding off on the second part so that you have time to work on what you do normally.” She said.

I watched the look on Papa's face change. He did not like that answer, that's for sure. I spoke up, to potentially stop him from saying something regrettable.

“Don't you think we can handle both?” I asked, rather bold of me to challenge her on it. I was usually not like that. “I mean, um, I know that Emeritus and I are certainly capable of rising to the challenge.” I added, but sort of shrank back in my chair half regretting it.

“I hear what you are saying Cardinal but I am sticking to my original plan. Spend the next few days doing your jobs and I will give you the file when I see fit, which is a week from Monday.” Sister said and her tone demanded no argument follow.

“You are so damn frustrating Sister.” Papa said to her and I just looked at him with wide eyes. I mean, I agreed with him but I'd never say it.

“And you, Papa, are just as frustrating.” She said back to him. “Now just go. The both of you. I will see you a week from Monday. I will give you full feedback on everything you've done this far then.” She turned to look at Papa before continuing. “And you, fix that attitude. I'm not going to tolerate it just because you're you. Your behavior is frankly appalling.”

“Yes. Fine. I'm sorry Sister.” Papa said so ingenuinely with a roll of his eyes. He turned to me. “Let's go Cardi. I'll make you a coffee before we start work.” He said with a smile.

I nodded my goodbye to Imperator and followed Papa out the door. We headed down the hall and to the stairs. I didn't say a word until we were right outside the kitchen.

“So, I guess after this coffee we won't be seeing much of each other until phase two of Imperator’s secret task.” I said, pushing the door open with my hip and dramatically motioning for Papa to step inside.

“Do I sense a little humor in that tone of yours Cardinal?” Papa asked with a grin. “Secret task.” He repeated in the slightly mocking tone I had used.

“Maybe.” I said with a grin of my own.

“It is nice to see you smile Cardi.” He said. “I do know it is a sad day but things will get easier in time.”

His words made me smile more. I felt my cheeks warm slightly and I leaned myself against the counter as he prepared three mugs of coffee.

“Three?” I questioned.

“Well, I need to bring one for Special if I'm to get any work done today.” He said.

I laughed quietly. “Fair point.” I said.

“So Cardi, we may not be working together for the next few days but I would like to see you.” Papa said conversationally. “Did you still want to meet for drinks. I still have not opened that bottle of wine.” He looked at me, hopeful.

“Um, sure.” I said quietly.

“Good.” He said. “Good. How about you come by my personal chambers after dinner?” He said and leaned closer to me. “I can finally prove to you Asmodeus is real.” He whispered.

I found myself nodding. “I would, um, I would like that.” I said and smiled softly.

“Here is your coffee.” He said and handed me a mug. “Now off you go. Keep busy with your daily duties my dear. Don't fall behind or Imperator will be angry with you.” He teased.

I actually laughed. Had anyone else mentioned someone being angry at me I'd have immediately believed it, joke or not. 

“You too. Work hard.” I said. “And try to work on that bad attitude.” I tried to joke with him, worried my delivery fell flat.

I must've got it right because he smiled at me. “See you Cardi.” Papa said and he ruffled my hair.

I stood there staring at him until he picked up his coffee and the one for the ghoul.

“Enjoy your work day.” He called, walking out the door backwards. He puckered his lips, miming a kiss and I swear he winked at me.

I felt myself blush bright red and it took me a minute to get myself moving out the door.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I decided to work half a day. I retired to my chambers around three. I really could have used a nap before dinner but I spent my time putting together a little something to remember Henry. I planned on giving him a proper burial out in the gardens. He'd only been with me a short time but I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd done him a disservice. I felt I should have done more.

I placed him in a little pine box that I'd lined with cuts of the towel he slept in. I threw in a few dried flowers as well. I felt teary eyed as I sealed up the box but by the time I made my way outside I was feeling a little better. I was still sad but I was calm. I buried him under a white rose bush and knelt there in a quiet prayer to the Old One, asking he protect Henry's little rat soul.

When I got back to my feet, I noticed Special was hovering behind one of the oak trees. I waved at him to be polite and he wandered over to me. I sighed, too tired to deal with his insistent talking. I was a little surprised he didn't say anything. He looked at me like he understood I needed quiet. He patted me on the shoulder and plunked down on the grass.

“I'll watch over him.” He said to me. I looked down at him a little confused. “The other ghouls will notice a fresh dig. I'll keep him safe.” He explained.

“Thank you Special. That's very kind of you.” I said. “I appreciate it, honestly.” I said, sniffling a little bit.

“It's the least I can do, Cardinal Copia.” He said, stretching his legs and flopping back onto the grass. He flicked his tail and turned his face towards the sun.

“Again, appreciated, Special. You enjoy the rest of the afternoon.” I said and turned to leave.

“Enjoy yours too.” He replied and a sound like he yawned slipped out from behind his mask. I turned around to see his green eyes had slipped closed. I smiled and made my way back inside.

I ended up taking a nap that afternoon anyway and missed dinner. I could have gone and picked through leftovers but I opted to snack on a few crackers I'd kept in my little pantry. I got myself ready to go, cleaned up and brushed out my hair as it was a wild mess.

It was around seven when I headed over to Papa's chambers. I was nervous, really nervous. I felt like the shower I'd taken post nap was for nothing. I was sweating again. I raised my hand to knock on the door.

Papa answered almost immediately and ushered me inside. I couldn't stop myself from gazing around. His living space was much larger than mine. I knew I could have chosen a room this size but I'd grown used to smaller, cozier spaces.

“I did not see you at dinner Cardinal.” Papa said, finally closing the door. I jumped as it latched closed.

“I decided sleep was more important than food so I took a brief nap instead.” I said.

“Ah, have you not eaten then?” He questioned.

“I had a small snack.” I replied, stepping further into the sitting room. “I'm good.”

“Well, the nap did you some good.” Papa said, standing right in front of me. “You look worlds better than you did this morning.”

I smiled shyly and nodded. “Yeah, the uh, the nap helped.” I met his eyes. “I also spent time burying Henry in the gardens, so I think the closure eased my mind.”

“You did good things for that rat, Cardinal. I am sure he appreciated it.” Papa said.

I nodded my head and looked away.

“Please, go take a seat on either sofa. I will pour us some wine.” He said and pointed to the seating area.

I made my way over and took the seat closest to the door. The room was very open and styled in a modern fashion. It seemed fitting, as I didn't view Papa as a tradition following man. There were two sofas, both expensive black leather with four seats each. They were positioned facing one another but were intentionally off set. There was a pair of purple satin arm chairs pushed together at the end of the room. They faced the door and backed into the window. Throw pillows of the same purple satin littered the two sofas.

There were deep grey drapes covering the windows, accented with shimmering gold tone grucifixes. An area rug, the same shade of grey covered the hardwood floors, all oak that had been stained black. Behind the sofa I was sitting in, Papa had a mini bar set up. To the left of that, a makeshift office, much neater than the one he worked from. Across from me, behind the other couch, there was a wall, decorated with classical paintings, modern art and mirrors. There were two doors set into the wall. I imagined they led to the bathroom and bedroom.

Between the two sofas was an all glass, rather modern geometric structure that I assumed was his coffee table.

A large and slightly gaudy chandelier hung above the center of the room. It was a brassy gold color and decorated with gilded human skulls. Electronic candles behind crackled glass covers provided most of the light in the room. It was far from dark but it was obvious Papa’s choice in lighting went for mood over function.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Papa asked, coming up to the sofa with two full glasses of wine. He pointed to the cushion next to me. He passed me a glass and I noted he'd removed his jacket. I briefly wondered why with all the seating options he chose the one closest to me.

“I don't mind, not at all.” I answered, sipping my wine. I closed my eyes as I swallowed. It was sweet and a little fruity.

I felt the sofa sink slightly under his weight and I shifted my eyes to him. I kept my head straight. I felt my heart start to race.

“Can I ask you a question, Cardinal?” Papa said, crossing his legs and turning his body to face mine. He looked relaxed and comfortable.

“Yes.” I said, looking at the wall in front of me. I tried not to think of the heat and weight of Papa's thigh pressing against my own. I shifted my eyes once more and watched Papa take a hearty drink from his glass.

“When you left my office yesterday in such a rush, was it because you regret what happened?” He said. His tone was level.

I gulped down my own wine and turned my face to look at him. “No.” I whispered. “I didn't. I don't regret what happened Emeritus.” The impersonal use of his last name wasn't a conscious decision.

I saw a smile stretch across his face. “You know, I don't regret it either.” He whispered.

“Can, can I kiss you again Papa?” I asked, fully confident with a side of nervousness.

“I'd like it if you would.” He replied, tapping my knee with the foot of his leg he had crossed.

I leaned to set my empty glass on the table thing and I turned to take his almost empty glass and set it next to mine. I turned my body to face his. I was chewing my bottom lip something fierce and my hands were shaking. I looked into Papa's eyes.

“There's no reason to be nervous Cardi.” He said, reaching out and brushing his fingers along my jaw. My mouth gaped slightly. “I want you to kiss me.” His hand curled around my face and he ran his thumb along my lower lip. I nodded very slowly.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him. I pressed my lips against his and he was quick to reciprocate. I moaned softly, tentatively running my tongue across his lips. I pulled away before either of us had the chance to deepen it.

I kept my gaze steady as I looked at him. His eyes locked on mine. Neither of us spoke for a solid minute. My eyes dropped to his lips when he licked them slowly. I hardly registered that he was moving until he was leaning over me, shifting until he straddled my lap.

“Please, don't be nervous.” He whispered before pressing his mouth against my own. The kiss started slow. He pushed his tongue into my mouth as his hands moved up to cradle my face.

I whimpered but held my position. I kissed him back, sliding my tongue along his. I tasted the sweet wine and a hint of cigarette and cinnamon. I raised my hands as if I was going to grasp onto him but they dropped to my side instead. I dug my fingers into the soft leather and felt myself start to shake. I took a deep breath as Papa pulled away.

“Was that okay?” He whispered, tracing along the side of my cheek before taking his hands off my face. I nodded, not trusting my ability to speak. “It is nice kissing you, Cardinal.” He said. “May I continue?”

Again I nodded and he settled against my lap. His ass pressed to my thighs and his lips were on mine again. We kissed deeply for several minutes, and I pulled my face away rather abruptly. A sudden bout of anxiety washed over me.

“I'm sorry.” I whispered. He pressed his finger over my lips, hushing me. I looked up at him then closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. I wanted to cry. I didn't.

“Are you alright?” He asked me, dropping his hand to my shoulder.

I took a moment before nodding. “Yes. Yes I'm alright.” I said. “This is just a little nerve wracking.” I admitted with a little bit of panic in my tone. “It's a bit too fast. I have not kissed someone for a long time. I mean, I want this but I'm not sure why.”

“We can slow things down Cardi.” He whispered, climbing off my lap. “I have no desire to rush into anything you're not comfortable with.”

I nodded my head and closed my eyes to focus on my breathing. “Thank you Papa.” I sighed. When I opened my eyes again I found him looking at me. I imagined he'd look upset, probably not used to being turned down for his advances. I was surprised he didn't seem bothered or upset. He looked understanding of my need to slow down and it honestly eased my anxiety. I felt myself relax.

My hand slid back over the soft leather, dipping behind one of the throw pillows. My fingers brushed against something soft and I instinctively closed my hand around whatever it was. When I pulled the item out into view I quietly gasped. It was a pair of lacy woman's underwear.

“Um, are these yours?” I asked, awkwardly. I meant it as a joke.

“No.” Papa said, grabbing them from me and tossing them over the back of the sofa.

“A sister's then?” I said, trying not to sound jealous. It'd be quite stupid of me to assume I was the only person he invited back here. Papa's penchant for bedding willing members of the clergy was not a secret.

“Probably.” He said with a grin. “I mean, those must have been here a while. I do not remember whom they belong to.”

There was an awkward silence between us, at least I felt awkward. I ran my hand back through my hair and sighed.

“I am sorry if I spoiled your plans to get me into bed with you.” I blurted out suddenly and that insured he would feel awkward too. I closed my eyes and cursed myself.

Papa laughed. I opened my eyes and he leaned to pluck his glass from the table. He drank what was left inside it. It didn't appear he felt awkward at all.

“I assure you dear Cardi, I had no such intentions.” He said. “Not tonight.” He added with a glint of confidence in his eyes.

I blushed. “I, I…” I tried to speak but my mind just blanked.

“Listen to me, I have no expectations to sleep with you, ever. I enjoy your company. I even enjoy kissing you but I'd never ask you to do anything you don't want to. Not now, not weeks down the road, not ever. So please, do not worry your mind on this matter.” He said.

“Easier said than done, Papa. My mind is worried on all matters.” I said. It was true but I took his words to heart. I knew he meant it. There was no pressure.

“Well, how about I introduce you to my way of dealing with worry?” He said, pushing himself up from the sofa. “Another wine?” He asked.

“Is wine your way of dealing?” I asked with a grin. “Because I'm already quite well introduced. And yes, another glass would be appreciated.” I said.

Papa laughed and picked up my glass.

“No it's not wine, though I will admit that it sometimes helps.” He said lightly. He walked over to the mini bar to refill our glasses.

“You haven't got a rat tucked away in any pockets tonight, have you?” He asked, walking over and passing me my glass.

“I do not.” I answered and nodded my thanks for the refill.

“Good, then come with me.” He said.

I got up from my seat and followed him across the room. I stopped when he did, standing outside the larger of the two doors. He opened it up and out darted a very large, very fluffy black cat. It ran around the room before circling back and settling at Papa's feet.

“Cardi, meet Asmodeus.” He said, smiling proudly. It was obvious this cat was special to him.

“You were not kidding.” I said in response to seeing the large cat. I squatted down and reached my hand towards it. I was fascinated with the bright yellow color of his eyes. It shimmered, almost neon.

“Of course not. And time spent with this magnificent beast is guaranteed to ease worry.” He said. “Go on, say hello.” He said to the cat, nudging him in my direction.

Cats were not my favorite animals, not even close, but I did have a soft spot for any animal so I was pleased to have the opportunity to meet him.

“Hello there Asmodeus.” I said, petting the animal softly down his back. He'd walked over and nuzzled my shins with his head. “You are the biggest kitty I have ever seen.”

The cat purred loudly. It was like a little engine motor going at full speed. I continued to pet him while Papa went on and on about how wonderful he was. He told me about how he'd gotten the cat and about how it knew how to do tricks. He showed me some of the tricks and gave me treats to feed to him.

The remainder of the evening was worry and carefree. I was enjoying myself, the sad times of the night before and morning had been momentarily forgotten. We drank more wine. We played games with the cat. We listened to music that Papa played from his state of the art stereo system. I felt at ease, calm and filled with joy. I was just a little bit drunk but I was certain it was the company that had lifted my spirits. I remembered polishing off our third bottle of the sweet wine and laying on the sofa with the large cat purring against my chest. I remember giggling myself into a fit of tears. I remembered a few dizzying kisses. I didn't remember falling asleep.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	5. You Like Him Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues. The Cardinal experiences some self love and self realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took on a path of it's own. There is some unintentionally written smut.
> 
> I'm pretty confident there's one more chapter to do before I reach the part of this story that I'd intended to write. And after I reach that, I can confidently say I plan to keep going as there's more to say and I'm enjoying this story quite a bit.
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading this. You're all awesome.

I woke with a start, absolutely panicked because I couldn't breathe. It's terrifying waking up due to lack of oxygen. I sputtered a few times because I found I had a mouthful of hair. I slowly came around and realized Asmodeus was fast asleep, curled up on my chest. He'd rolled over and his thick fluffy fur had obstructed my ability to breathe. I gently moved him away from me, struggling with the dead weight of the sleeping beast. I pushed myself into a seated position. I found myself laying on Papa's sofa and had a cozy fleece blanket draped over my body. I noted it was still dark, probably around the time when it was arguably late night or early morning.

“Hey. Hey kitty, you need to move.” I whispered loudly to the cat, nudging him with my fingers. He was preventing me from getting up and I needed to use the bathroom. I had consumed a fair amount of wine and it wanted out. Asmodeus woke and stretched his long, heavy body across me. He bumped my cheek and just started purring. He headbutted my chin a few times as well. I pet him a few time before giving him a gentle push. “Go.” I said to him. Eventually he jumped to the floor and padded across the room.

I followed the cat's movement through the dim light and noticed Papa was sleeping face down on the other sofa, shirt rolled up displaying the pale expanse of skin at his back. Asmodeus jumped up and curled himself into a ball, settling between Papa's shoulders. My eyes drifted from the cat back to the bare skin. I wondered if it was soft. I bet it was, soft and warm. I huffed a little laugh at myself at the thought. I then wondered if he'd passed out too or if it was a conscious decision to not move to his bedroom.

Free from the thirty pound trap, I pushed myself up from the sofa. I yawned quietly and headed toward the bathroom. I shut myself inside and did what I needed to. As I washed my hands I debated leaving to go to my own chambers to finish sleeping for the night. I decided I would go, assuming that the last thing Papa needed or wanted was someone like me crashing on the sofa.

I stepped out of the bathroom. The door closed behind me much louder than I had anticipated and the sound woke Papa up. I froze in place, halfway back into the seating area. I wasn't in view from where he way laying.

“Cardi?” He mumbled, voice groggy with sleep. “Copia, is that you?” He slurred.

“Yes Papa. It's just me.” I said. “I, um, I was just about to head out. I didn't mean to wake you.” I said and finished my trek back towards the sofas. I looked down at him and his hair was a mess. It made me smile a bit, seeing him so dishevelled.

He looked up at me with sleep heavy eyes. His lips displayed a lazy smile. He pushed himself up and turned so he was sitting the right way round. “Is my sofa not comfortable enough for your tastes Cardinal?” He asked. I could hear the tease despite his tiredness.

“No. It's quite comfortable, Papa. Maybe too comfortable as I don't remember falling asleep on it.” I said.

He laughed quietly and rubbed his hands over his face. “Well, that is because you didn't. You fell asleep in the middle of the floor actually.” He said.

“Did I?” I questioned. He hummed in reply.

“You were play fighting with Asmodeus and just poof! You were out like a light.” He said, another smile tugging at his lips. “I think adorable is the proper adjective for it. Between the wine and your all-nighter last night, I didn't have the heart to wake you.”

I flushed pink, thankful it was dark. “Oops.” I whispered.

Papa laughed again. “I moved you onto the sofa figuring you would wake up less pained. Hardwood is not comfortable to be on.”

“Well thank you for that.” I said. “Still, I should probably go. It's, um, it's late and I have to be up early. The rat enclosure needs a good cleaning.”

“Go if you must, but you are welcome to stay. I can make sure you are out of here early enough.” He said, standing up and stretching his arms.

My eyes dropped to where his shirt pulled up and caught a glimpse of lean abs and trail of dark hair leading down. I bit my bottom lip.

“No. I should go.” I sighed, feeling my fingers itching to touch him.

“Alrighty then Cardi. Sleep well.” He said and walked with me to the door. He put his hand on my shoulder, close to my neck when we got there. “Can I get a goodnight kiss?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I leaned closer to him and kissed him quickly, just a little peck. “I'll see you soon.” I whispered and stepped away. He pulled me back towards him and kissed me again, a little longer than quick. I smiled softly when he stepped back. I watched him open the door and I moved out into the hall. I turned back to him to smile and wave. He smiled too and closed the door.

“I told you he likes you.” The unexpected statement startled me and I turned to see Special perched on a bench at the top of the staircase to my right.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” I replied, but I definitely did.

“You like him too.” The ghoul said, in a sing-song manner.

I turned red, nearly matching the color of the cassock I wore. “It's late. I have to go.” I said, not denying his words.

“I know it's late. Why were you in there so late?” The ghoul said.

“That's none of your concern.” I said, and it wasn't. I turned away without another word.

“Alright then. Goodbye Cardinal Copia.” Special called out as I headed down the stairs, two at a time, to get to my own chamber one floor down.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

A week went by and I wasn't intentionally avoiding Papa but there was little time that our paths had crossed. I threw myself into the work I'd been assigned. I completed twenty new admissions, finalized the monthly budget and scheduled two months worth of meetings for Sister Imperator. I also was reminded that a week from Friday, Papa was to be leaving us for a few months. I thought then how much I'd miss him.

Papa being out on the road wasn't anything new. It was his main duty to lead the group known as Ghost. They toured the world, playing elaborate rituals to spread the word of Satan and increase the number of followers for our church. I could not believe I'd forgotten the tour had been approaching so quickly. It was a big deal and my mind just blanked on it. Had I really been that caught up in my own head? Clearly I had been.

Any chance meeting I had with Papa, there were others around. No mention was made of that half night I spent with him in his chambers. There wasn't any discussion about whatever it was that was going on between us. I sometimes felt awkward but not painfully so. I couldn't deny that after time to think, I was developing feelings for the man. I was just scared of them. For many many years I'd been terrified of my own feelings for people.

The presence of others didn't stop him from stealing glances and partaking in the typical flirting he did with everyone. My desire to kiss him again grew stronger with each passing day but my own confusion about what I wanted and my anxieties kept me from acting on it.

I was thankful for the day we both met with Imperator for our second task. It meant that we would have the chance to work together again. I had missed working so closely. I found it funny how I dreaded the idea when it was first presented to me. We took the folder from her and immediately got to work on it. Well, we stopped for coffee of course, but went right to the library after that. We had just a few days more than the week to get as much done before Papa would be leaving. Realistically, we cut it down to less, to account for giving Papa a few days to relax before the tour. On the days he chose to do his relaxing, I didn't see him at all, no one did.

We spent plenty of time together but there was still no mention of our nonprofessional relationship. I know that my anxiety was a big factor in me not bringing it up. I wondered why he didn't. Did Papa lose interest? Was he giving me the space I had asked for? I didn't know and the unknown was eating away at me.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

“So the thing is this,” I started. “I just can't stop thinking about him. At all, and it's driving me absolutely nuts. I don't know what to do.”

Isabella sat atop my little table and wiggled her nose at me. I sighed heavily and stood up from the chair I was sitting in. The hour was late but that didn't stop me from wanting a glass of wine. I poured myself a glass and drank down half before tilting the bottle and topping it off again. I turned back to the table.

“Am I nuts, girl?” I asked. Isabella just twitched her whiskers at me. “I know, how would you know?” I sighed and carried my wine over to my bed. I sat myself down before taking another drink.

“I shouldn't be thinking this hard.” I said, speaking to myself that time. “He doesn't think of me.” I didn't know that but convinced myself I did. I set the glass down on my night table before flopping back against the mattress.

“You're pathetic Copia. Pull yourself together man. You're far from being a young man with the need for all this internal drama.” I mumbled.

I felt the little feet of Isabella walk across my belly as she jumped up onto the bed. She crawled up and settled down at the base of my neck. She gently booped her nose under my chin and I laughed.

“I appreciate the comforting gesture my sweet rat.” I said to her. I brought my arm up and pet over her back. “I know you'll be there for me.” I whispered. “You're always there for me.”

She turned around and started to nibble on my fingers. I remembered then, that I'd forgotten to feed the lot of them. Grumbling, I pushed myself up and she dug her nails into my sleep shirt to keep from falling. I scooped her into my hands and carried her over to the enclosure.

My ears were soon flooded with the chatters and squeaks of very hungry rats. I told them to settle down, food was on the way. I softly dropped Isabella into the enclosure before moving to fetch their tub of food. I filled all their bowls and spent some time watching them scurry around, eating and playing. I finished another two glasses of wine before a wave of exhaustion washed over me.

“I need to sleep.” I whispered and turned towards my bed. I walked to shut my lights before heading back to the bed.

I climbed in and settled down, pulling the covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes and nothing happened. I turned onto my side, thinking maybe I wasn't comfortable enough. After twenty minutes, I opened my eyes and sighed. I rolled onto my other side and gazed blankly at the rat enclosure. Even after an hour, I couldn't get to sleep.

I shifted around, kicking my legs free from my heavy blanket and settled on my back once again. I stared up at the ceiling. The wine in my system gave me a fuzzy feeling and in the darkness, my eyes projected the feelings into swirls. I suppose I was more drunk than I had planned on being. I closed my eyes and the swirls grew brighter. I let the image calm me, hoping it would lull me to rest.

My mind started to wander and I found myself thinking about Papa again. I thought about what it was like when I kissed him, how his lips fit against mine. I smiled recalling how he had told me more than once he liked when my mustache tickled his lips. The warm and fuzzy feelings my thoughts brought me were only intensified by the wine. I felt the warmth spread. I unconsciously licked my lips, remembering the feel of his body pressed against my own. I thought about the weight of him, settled in my lap. I could recall the little flashes of bared skin and my urge to touch them. My mind took it a step further and I wondered what his skin would taste like under my lips.

I groaned quietly and the sound startled me out of my deep thought. It was then that I realized my hand had moved down my body and I was palming myself through my sleep pants. My other hand had fisted in my sheets. I took a shaking breath.

“Fuck it.” I whispered; I was already half hard. I pulled my hand away before I slipped it down the front of my pants. I gently ran fingertips over my cock and moaned at soft tickling sensations. I kept my touch light, just teasing myself. I imagined it was Papa's hand and not my own.

I didn't feel ashamed touching myself. I hadn't felt ashamed about ever, even back when I'd been taught I should be. There was nothing to be ashamed about. It was something I did often, something I enjoyed doing. I admit, I felt a little weird, thinking about Papa doing it for me but not weird enough to stop.

I could see Papa looking at me and I whimpered at how real it seemed. My mind was excellent at processing details and I remembered every last one about him. For a brief moment I felt a surge of confidence. I told myself that the next time I saw him, I'd tell him how I felt about him, how much I liked him.

I groaned out loud when I wrapped my fingers around myself, just holding. I tightened my grip, giving a squeeze and let go. I decided that if I was going to continue, I needed lube. I turned onto my side and reached towards my night table. I pulled open the drawer and rummaged through it blindly until my fingers closed over the bottle. I pulled it towards me and left the drawer open.

I turned to lay out on my back once more, slipped my pants off and kicked them to the floor. I spread my legs a bit and poured some of the lube into my palm. I was eager to continue with the self pleasuring so I didn't bother to warm the liquid before taking my cock back into my hand.

“Oh Lucifer.” I sighed, starting a steady stroke. My hand moved easily, gliding up and down my slick erection. I was fully hard and my body shuddered. “Oh, oh that is good.” I mumbled, swiping my thumb across the tip, wet with pre-cum.

I let my eyes close and I tried, quiet easily, to imagine it wasn't my hand doing the work. I thought about what it would be like to have Papa knelt in front of me, perched on his sofa straddled over my slightly parted legs. I imagined him stroking me and whispering my name between heated kisses. I imagined myself running my fingers through his silky black locks and how it would feel to have his lips on my neck. I worked myself at a steady rate before speeding up.

“Oh, Papa.” I called out and bit my lip to quiet myself. I moaned, body shivering in need. My mind kept going. I could strongly recall the smell and taste of cinnamon and the ashy flavor of cigarettes. I thought again of his eyes, the beautifully mismatched pair. I thought about how he sounded, calling me Cardi and how I'd grown to love it after hating it with every single fiber of my being. I realized in that moment what I'd been so afraid of. I didn't just love how he said my name or just love spending time with him. It wasn't just a case of loving everything about Emeritus the Third… I loved HIM, full stop.

I was moaning, laughing and gasping at once. My cheeks were wet with tears. Suddenly, my body tensed. I came with a quiet shout and followed it up with a low moan. I stroked myself through it then dropped my hand to my side, spent. I lay there, completely still as my heart slowed and my breathing became less labored. I gave myself time to come down before climbing off the bed to clean up.

I did not allow myself to think about my new realization too much. I did not allow myself to think about my deep fear and apprehension of letting myself love again. I refused to let my negative thoughts spoil how elated I felt in that moment.

I slept very well that night.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I was up early the following day, much too early. I felt rested and dare I say, happy. I knew that there was no chance of getting a few extra hours of sleep before needing to get up and start my day so I rolled out of bed and went to shower.

I was dressed and donned my make up. I had taken care of the rats and let the lot run around the room before locking them up for the day. There was still two more hours before I was going to meet with Papa to continue our work. I decided that I would sit and do some recreational reading to pass the time. I settled into my favorite chair with a book I'd been meaning to finish but when I looked down at the pages, I could not focus.

My mind was racing a thousand thoughts a minute. I kept thinking about him. I replayed the nights events in my mind. Not just the act of touching myself but about the feelings and realizations it gave me. I knew quite confidently that I was going to tell Papa that I loved him. I knew I wanted to. I set my book down and stood up. I decided that I couldn't wait until we started work. I worried my anxiety would creep in and talk me out of it. I decided I was going to walk up the stairs to his chamber and tell him then.

I left my chambers in a hurry and took the steps up to the next floor. When I reached the top, I stopped suddenly. I could see Papa standing at the door and he was with Sister Elana. He was casually leaning against the door frame, body relaxed. She was laughing and nodding her head. I was sure neither one of them saw me.

“And remember, Sister. This is our little secret. I am quite serious. You must tell no one.” I heard Papa say before the ringing in my ears started.

I felt dizzy and a sensation of being pulled backwards through a shrinking tunnel. I watched him lean over and press a kiss to her cheek before my vision clouded and I'd slipped into a full fledge anxiety attack. I stumbled back and found my footing on the top step before I turned and rushed back down the stairs. I didn't stop moving until I was back in my chambers. I threw myself onto the bed and screamed into my pillows. I screamed until my chest ached. I didn't intend on it but I fell back to sleep.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	6. I Want Orecchiette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start looking good for the Cardinal and his Papa, until a very rude group of ghouls get under their skin. Things get really bad at that point because sometimes Papa says dumb things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with parts of this chapter but I'm okay enough with it to post. I can always rework it later if need be. It forwards the plot so its job is done. The finer details can sit and I'll learn to like them or come in and change them.
> 
> Part of this chapter includes some of what I'd written in November last year. So that bit I'm pleased with.
> 
> Things at the end kinda suck for the characters but it gets better. I promise. :)

I was an hour late to meet him. I had calmed down, the impromptu nap had helped. I was still quite upset but I was calm enough. I felt agitated and I didn't like the feeling but I went. We didn't have the time for me to not show up.

It was the Thursday before Papa was set to leave, we met in the back of the library. Coffee in hand I was set to work on what was left. I only hoped our abilities to provide top notch work had not been stretched thin. I was set to get the rest of it done and done right.

“A little late this morning.” Papa said but there was no sign of being inconvenienced in his tone.

“Yeah and?” I snapped. I sat down and looked at him. “Sorry.” I apologized for snapping. “Not a good morning.” I sighed.

He put the book he was holding down. He licked his lips before speaking. “I saw you outside my chambers this morning.” He said.

“You did.” I replied. I didn't pose it as a question.

“You took off before I could say anything.” He said. “Sister Elana was on her way out, I would have been able to talk if you waited.” He explained.

I felt my heart sink at the mention of the sister. I shook my head and looked down at the table top. “I realized that I'd left something unfinished so I wanted to go do that.” I lied, voice soft. It was hardly a whisper.

“You looked upset Cardinal.” Papa said next. “Is that why you didn't come back?” He asked.

“Yes.” I replied.

“Were you upset seeing me with her?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said again.

“Why?” He asked, reaching out for my hand. He set it over mine.

I didn't pull my hand away. “I don't know.” I lied again. Well, it wasn't fully a lie. I didn't know why the scene upset me so much. It wasn't like we had a relationship and if we did, I'd be wrong to think I was the only one.

“I asked her to look after Asmodeus while I'm gone.” Papa said, keeping his tone hushed incase there were unprivy ears around. “She's a trustworthy woman.”

“Oh.” I said and finally looked up.

“You thought I fucked her last night, didn't you?” He asked point blankly.

“I, um, yes.” I replied, flustered.

“And that upset you.” He said, closing his fingers around mine. I tensed. “Why?” He asked.

“I don't-” I started then stopped. I took a breath and sighed heavily. “I, um. I suppose I felt a little jealous.” I whispered.

Papa smiled and squeezed my fingers. “And why would you feel jealous Cardi?” He asked. I could hear amusement in his tone.

I looked away, my eyes boring an imaginary hole into the tabletop. My urge to run was strengthening but I kept my ass firmly in the seat. My hand was shaking under his but still I let him hold on.

“Because I like you, Papa. A lot.” I whispered.

“Do you want to fuck me, Cardinal?” He asked.

“No.” I said hurriedly. “I mean, I don't know.” I felt myself start to panic. I did, I absolutely did want that. I pulled my hand away.

Papa pulled his arm back and folded it on the table. He was watching me and it was eerily silent in the room. I wish he'd say something because all I wanted to do was scream.

“If you change your mind, you let me know.” He said after a time.

“Sure.” I replied nervously. “Um, can we, can we get back to this.” I motioned to the work laid out before us. “We, um, we don't have much time, you leave tomorrow.” I was shaking again and trying really hard to stay put. Every fiber in my being was telling me to run but I did my best to channel that energy into a productive workday.

“Yes. Let me show you what I did before you got here.” Papa said as if the entire exchange never occurred. I envied his ability to seemingly shut off emotions.

He explained what he'd started and helped me set up my next translation. I finished my coffee and settled into a functional working mindset.

Papa busied himself with reading over Imperator’s file again. He checked for things we may have missed and was voicing his opinions on what he found useless or not. I think the loom of him leaving the next day was getting to him. He seemed tense.

I wandered the archives when needed, bringing back texts that hadn't seen the light of day in probably decades. Whatever it was that Sister had us working on required in depth research, which she had explained we would need to do. There was no shortage of Papa teasing me and he turned on the heavy flirting each time I donned my glasses. I spent a lot of time laughing but managed to transcribe a twelve page document from the 1300s in under two hours.

We stopped briefly for lunch, but just grabbed some sandwiches to bring back to the library with us. We ate quickly and settled back into the grind of getting things done. We had another small interruption, when a pack of ghouls found their way into the library, lead by Special. They created a distraction, not only to us but to anyone working- full time clergy members and students alike. It did not take long for them to be deemed a nuisance and Papa shooed them off by threatening to rip off their tails if they didn't take their hijinks elsewhere. I agreed they had been irritating but wasn't one to condone cruelty to animals so I bribed Special with two weeks of coffee delivery. He accepted but I didn't like the look in his eyes. He seemed up to something more than ghoulish games.

We had been working for a little over seven and a half hours. It was around that point I noticed Papa starting to lose focus. Still, we continued the project for another hour.

“I'm so sick of this.” Papa whined, throwing his pen down on an open book and getting up from his chair. He started pacing the back aisle of the library, a short pace, staying in view. It was his first real outburst and I assumed he was getting tired, maybe a little anxious.

I looked up from the large book I had open in front of me. My eyes followed Papa's movement, watching him over the rim of my glasses. I had noticed he'd been unable to keep still for the better part of the last hour. I watched his attention span dwindle down to nothing. I was a little surprised he'd kept busy for as long as he did. Maybe I should have suggested we stop a little earlier. It's not like it was due back to Imperator the following day, except it was.

“Then perhaps we should take a break.” I suggested. “I mean, we have earned one.”

He stopped pacing and took a step in my direction. “How long a break?” He asked, looking down at me. He sat down on the edge of the desk. His thigh close to my arm.

“I don't know Emeritus.” I said, a little exasperated. “How long do you need?” I asked.

“The rest of the night.” He replied quickly. “I don't want to see any of it before my return. I'm so over this stupid bullshit.” He whined.

“It's not bullshit.” I said. “I'm sure it's important. Why else would Sister Imperator have us working on it?”

Papa rolled his eyes. “You still don't see it Cardi. You are so eager to please and kiss her ass you're blind to the idea she could literally assign us meaningless projects just to waste our time.” He said. “And if not to waste our time, she is hiding something. Maybe both.”

“I see what you are saying Papa, I just don't believe it.” I stated. I didn't argue the comment about being an ass kisser; he was kind of right about that. No, not kind of right; he was exactly right. It was a bad habit of mine. I couldn't help it.

“Let's take the rest of the night off. I'm bored.” Papa said.

“Um, alright.” I replied. “I mean, I guess I can finish it tomorrow. I, um, I don't mind.” I said.

Papa laughed at me. “Don't be silly. The project is ours, I don't expect you to do all the work without me.” He said.

“You don't?” I asked, surprised. I knew many people that would have liked to take advantage of my hard work.

He laughed again. “I may do things a little differently than most, but trust me Copia, I'd never expect someone to do my work and then take the credit. We will tell Imperator her special task needs to wait until I return. You'll overwork yourself if you try and do it all on your own.” He said and reached out to take my hand. “And that's not a stab at your abilities, Cardi. You're an intelligent and hardworking man. Now, come with me, we are done for the night. Please, I'd like you to join me for dinner. Then, maybe other activities.”

I put my hand in his and let myself be pulled to my feet. I stumbled a little and bumped into him. I laughed through my apology but then got very quiet. Papa too, was quiet. He reached out and pulled my glasses off. He looked across into my eyes. My mind was racing, pretty certain his suggestion of other activities hadn't been about laundry or additional paperwork. I heard the soft clatter of my glasses hitting the table.

“It's a bit late for dinner, yes?” I asked, leaning my hip against the desk. I was looking off to the side as I felt his eyes on me.

“A bit late, yes, but I know you haven't eaten yet Cardinal, and you are aware that I haven't eaten yet, so logically it makes sense that we grab something to eat. Preferably together.” He said. “I have grown bored of this tedious assignment but not your company.”

“Alright.” I said, looking up. We were standing so close, I wondered if he'd ask to kiss me again. I wanted him to, my Satan I wanted him too, as it had been a while. I thought then about how we were in the library, maybe it was best we didn't. Still I couldn't stop thinking about the other times we kissed and how badly I wanted more.

“Good.” He said, then he shut right up. We stood there, just looking at one another. I licked my lips nervously. I was sure he'd lead the way to the kitchen at that point.

Before I knew what was even happening, I think possibly before either of us knew what was happening, Papa had his lips pressed to mine. I didn't kiss back right away, still trying to process it. It wasn't until he started to pull away that I sprung into action. My hands twisted loosely in his jacket and I pulled him against me, kissing him back, hard and deep. He was pressing on me, holding my hips against the desk and I started to shake beneath him. I moaned as he groped the side of my ass.

“Papa.” I sighed, pushing him gently. “Papa, stop. Someone might see us.” I said as if it just occurred to me we weren't alone in the library. It wasn't that what we were doing was wrong, it was more that I valued my privacy and didn't need people seeing us together. I thought of him, what people might say if they saw him with me. I wasn't the most liked member of the clergy.

“Yeah. I guess you're right.” He sighed, sounded disappointed and stepped back.

Had he really wanted to be kissing me that badly? I hoped he had but honestly I still wasn't sure. I wasn't even sure he liked me in the same way I liked him. I assumed he just found it fun, to kiss me that is. I don't know where the doubt was coming from, hours before he was willing to fuck. I doubted there was any deep emotion attached as many people knew Emeritus the Third was a very physical being.

“Let's get out of here.” He said and turned quickly on his heels.

I hesitated just a moment, wondering if we should gather up our work but I just chose to ignore it, leaving our things behind and I followed close behind him. He took my hand. If Imperator found out we left our secret work unguarded, she'd be furious. Neither of us said anything as we exited the library walking side by side, my hand still in his. We made our way through the halls, turning a few corners and found ourselves in the kitchen.

The room was dark and empty. Papa reached to put on the lights then he turned to face me. His expression was like that of a giddy teenager. “Can I kiss you again? No one will see us in here.” He said. I nodded my head. I wanted that very much.

He took a step closer to me and put his hands on either side of my face. I leaned into the touch of one hand and licked over my lips, waiting. He leaned closer to me, just about to kiss me when the door swung open and we were joined by a small group of sisters. I closed my eyes and sighed as Papa abruptly stepped away from me. I don't think any of them had noticed what had just been about to happen.

“Ah, good evening to you sisters.” Papa said to them with a little nod and smile.

I found myself staring at him. Lucifer, I loved his smile. I tried to hide my disappointment over the situation and waved at the three women. I recognized two of them as Sister Anne and Sister Emily but the third I did not know. She must have been new. I stood there a little dazed, lost in my thoughts.

“Evening Papa. Evening Cardinal.” One of them said with a nod in our direction. It was the one I hadn't known. “We've just popped in to make some tea, pay us no mind.” Sister Anne added.

“No worries my dears.” Papa said kindly and looked at me. “We are just trying to decide what we should be making to eat. We've been so busy we missed dinner tonight.” He said.

“Didn't miss much, Papa. Brother Michael was cooking tonight and he's not very good at it.” Sister Emily said. “Honestly, poor Clara here felt sick afterwards.” She added.

I made note of the third sister's name. Clara, it was easy enough to remember.

“I'm sorry you felt unwell.” Papa said to Clara. “I hope you're doing better now.” He said.

Clara smiled at him. “Yes, Papa. I am feeling much better.” She said.

Yup, I could tell she was new. The way she looked at us, with such awe and reverence was quite common among the new clergy members.

“I can make us some soup.” I said, looking at Papa with wide eyes.

He smiled at me but it felt patronizing. “That's kind of you my dear Cardinal but I will be the one cooking. You, well, you cook decently enough but aren't well versed in the use of spices. Your food is quite bland.” He said.

“Thanks.” I muttered sarcastically.

While the sisters set about making their tea, Papa took me by the arm and led me towards the walk in pantry. When we stepped out of eye shot he leaned down and kissed me, just a quick peck on the lips. I huffed and shot a scowl in his direction.

“What?” He asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“Funny how you think you can insult my ability to cook then expect that kissing me is okay.” I said, trying to sound insulted when what I really felt was the desire to kiss him again.

“Fine then, I won't kiss you.” He said lightly. “What kind of pasta do you want? Pick a pasta. I'll go boil some water.”

“Wait, wait.” I said, holding my hand up. “Tell me I'm not a bad cook and I'll consider letting you keep kissing me.” I said.

“No.” He said and grinned at me. “Did you want me to keep kissing you, Cardinal?” He asked.

“I want you to tell me I'm not a bad cook.” I said, with a small grin of my own. “And yes, isn't it obvious I want more of your kisses, Papa?” 

“I can't bring myself to lie, even if it means that I never kiss you again.” He teased and I made a face like I couldn't believe he'd just said that. “Then again, saying you're not a bad cook doesn't imply you are a good one.” He added with a wink and a laugh.

“Shut up.” I said but was smiling and laughed quietly.

“You're not a bad cook, Cardi.” He said, leaning his shoulder on the shelf at our side.

“Please, kiss me again?” I kept my voice low, knowing there were still the others in the kitchen with us.

Papa pulled me close and kissed me hard. His hands moved to my hips and he held on tight. I felt myself want to melt against him. It was difficult not to moan. I couldn't stop myself as a quiet one slipped past my lips; I couldn't help that I was quite vocal when it came to these things. I lifted my arms and pressed my palms to his chest. He turned me and pushed my back gently against the side of the shelf. He pressed himself against me, chest to hips. I felt my cock twitch in response. I moaned again, not very quietly that time. We parted, a little breathless, and smiled softly at one another. He put a hand on my cheek and caressed it. My eyes slipped closed and I sighed.

“Orecchiette.” I said in a rushed whisper.

“Eh?” He asked with a little laugh.

“You asked me what pasta I wanted.” I replied. “I want Orecchiette.”

He gently pinched my cheek before pulling his hand away. “Alright. Can I trust you to get that started?” He asked. “I will try and come up with a decent sauce we can use. I mean, a good sauce should cook all day but I'm too hungry to think about that.”

I nodded my head. “Yes, Papa.” I said and walked further into the pantry searching for a box of the little round pasta.

“Remember to salt the water, Cardinal.” He said quietly and left the small room before me, with a can of tomatoes in hand and a few spices piled in the bend of his arm.

I found myself staring at his ass as he walked away and I felt a blush warm my cheeks. Shaking my head, I turned my focus back to the shelf. “Copia, you're helpless when it comes to him.” I muttered to myself and plucked the box of pasta from its place.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

We finished dinner. Papa was truly an excellent cook.

The dining room was empty so we snuck in a few deep and lingering kisses. There wasn't any place comfortable to being doing that sort of thing but he weaseled his way into my lap. He sat with his legs to the side but turned his upper body to me. I could feel his heart thumping against my chest and guessed it was going just as fast as mine. He pressed kisses down my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair. When I heard something make a sound behind us, I froze.

“Papa, we should go.” I whispered. He pecked my lips once and got back on his feet.

We took time to clean up the table and when it was time to go, I assumed that Papa would bid me a goodnight and take his rest before he had to leave the next day. I was surprised, but pleased, when he invited me upstairs with him.

We walked through the halls together, continuing our chat that had started over our delicious dinner.

“I hope you are not insulted I didn't ask you to watch the cat. I only assumed you would be too busy tending to your rats to find the time.” Papa said. He stepped closer to me, lightly bumping my shoulder.

I grinned at the intentional contact. “Not insulted at all Papa, though I'd like to think I'd have done so if you had asked.” I said.

“Well maybe next time.” He sighed. He stopped and turned his body to face mine. “I will leave you a key to my chambers anyway. You go play with Asmodeus when you start to stress and worry.” He said, grinning.

I grinned back. “I'd like that.” I replied.

“Hey Papa, why are you hanging with the rat fucker?” The sound of a ghoul’s voice rang through the hall. He appeared around the corner and stood there staring at us through his mask. He was a big one. “I thought you were better than that. You're a joke.”

I felt my stomach knot. I felt sick. I was wondering why this happened.

“Watch your mouth ghoul.” Papa hissed, stepping up to the source of the negative comments. “I should have you sent back to Hell.”

“Wouldn't be the first ghoul you sent.” The ghoul replied, stepping closer. He towered over Papa and I felt scared.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Papa asked. I noticed a shift in emotion on his face, like the comment hurt.

I looked around and noticed people and ghouls alike were stopped and watching it unfold.

“You know what it means.” The ghoul answered darkly. “And I repeat, you're a joke Emeritus. Your days are numbered.”

“Excuse me?” Papa exclaimed. “Was that a threat?”

“Maybe it was.” The ghoul replied. “I'm not the only one who thinks this Papa. If it were a threat, you'd be outnumbered.”

Papa laughed. It was a loud and empty sound. “Get out of here ghoul. I'll deal with you another time.” He said.

“What? You'll set your little rat loose? What's he gonna do, plague me to death? He's a bigger joke than you are. He's pathetic.” The ghoul said and vanished with the lingering scent of ash.

“I'm standing right here, you asshole.” I said, even though he'd gone. I was not liking that I was being spoken about in that fashion. I was crying at that point, my body shaking. Papa looked furious. He moved to my side.

“You know that's untrue Cardi. That ghoul has gone wrong and I will take care of the situation.” He whispered, hugging my shaking body against his. “You're better than he is. You're no rat, nor are you a rat fucker. Ignore him.” His words were true but they didn't seem to help.

Another voice called out but I couldn't see from where. “Emeritus the Third is the real rat fucker. He's been fucking the rat. I saw them in the dining room.”

I felt like I wanted to pass out.

“Enough!” Papa shouted.

“We're not fucking.” I said, unable to stop myself. It was partially as a lash out of my anxiety and another, larger part to protect Papa's public image.

A few people laughed.

“The rat’s a virgin. No one would fuck him.” A third ghoul chimed in. Again, this one remained hidden from view.

“Let's get out of here. You don't deserve this.” Papa said and he was angry. I had no choice but to follow, as he dragged me along and up to his chamber. He was still seething when we got there.

He was pacing around like a caged animal. I stood just inside the door watching him. I worried about him. He didn't need the stress of all this.

“I will figure out which of those vile creatures are responsible for this.” Papa said eventually. “I want them gone. There's no room for this deliberate hate in my church.” He stopped, standing in front of me but several feet away.

“Th-they’re right though.” I whispered.

“Bullshit.” Papa said and closed the gap between us. He reached out and cupped my cheek in his hand. “Don't you dare believe them. You deserve to be better treated and you are not a rat.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

“No, I um know that.” I said sniffling and wiping at my eyes. “I um, they are right about one thing. I, um. I am a virgin.”

Papa laughed and looked at me. “Seriously?” He asked.

I nodded my head. “It's not funny, stop laughing.” I said. I was extremely emotionally sensitive because of the evening's events.

“Well, I mean it's kind of funny, no? A virgin Satanist? I mean, our church is built around lust.” Papa said. In hindsight, I realized it was to lighten the mood, but then, I was not in the right state of mind for laughs.

Something inside me snapped. I pushed him away from me. “Fuck you.” I shouted.

“Cardi, look I'm so-” He started.

“No!” I shouted. My anxiety had built up and I was overcome with blinding rage. I turned to leave but struggled with the door.

“Copia, let's talk about this.” He said, but still he helped me open the door.

I stumbled out into the hallway, well aware there were people milling about. I turned to him, waving my finger in his face like a nagging neighbor.

“You're just as bad as the rest of them Emeritus. Everyone just laughs! Yes, it's a lovely day, have you laughed at Copia yet? Fuck! Just leave me alone.” I screamed until my voice went hoarse. “Everyone should leave me alone.” I whispered.

He stood at his door and didn't say anything. I stood there sobbing.

“I'm going. Don't talk to me. Don't look for me. Go on your stupid fucking tour and leave me alone!” I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

I turned away, ignoring the stares of everyone around me. I was not okay and felt like I wouldn't be for a long while.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	7. Aww Yiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardi throws a pity party. Papa admits he has messed up. There's a little glimpse into the cardinal's past. Sexy time happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut everyone has been waiting for.
> 
> This chapter is long. It was a lot longer. I wrote over 17,000 words of this in my failed NaNoWriMo attempt. I've broken this smut up into relatively shorter bits to make it easier to read.
> 
> There are plenty of edits and rewrites that I made from the original work, since my original idea was just this scene. I kind of feel that the flow is off because it was where I started my writing journey but i tried my best to tie it into the tone previous, more recently written chapters.
> 
> More to come.

It was well after one in the morning. I was in bed and I should have been sleeping. Well rather, I wanted to be sleeping, anything to forget the previous evening I'd just dealt with.

I'd been ridiculed by ghouls gone wrong with several other ghouls as well as at least ten brothers and sisters of sin had seen the fiasco unfold. Then, I was made to feel worse because Papa couldn't keep his damned mouth shut. Finally to top it all off, I flipped out on Papa, all while another group of people and ghouls watched me lose my shit.

I hated when people were witness to private matters but being the center of attention wasn't what irked me most about the ordeal. What got to me was the words that had been exchanged. The words between Papa and I were weighing heavily on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd said to him and how it'd be months before I would get to see him again and apologize.

Then again, it was most definitely him that should be apologizing to me. He was in the wrong, not me. His words hurt a great deal and they were words I shouldn't have had to hear from anyone, much less someone I considered more than a friend. He was better than that and it pained me that he didn't live up to my expectations.

I shook my head, feeling conflicted. Papa was leaving for tour the following day and I had made it very clear in my anger that I did not want to see him before he left and it was doubtful I'd want to see him upon his return from his tour. I mostly regretted saying such things to him, as a part of me wanted to see him again. A part of me hoped he'd find it in himself to apologize. He'd be away for a long time and I was undoubtedly in love with the man. But his words had hurt me a lot and my response was one of reflex.

I was laying in bed, wallowing in self pity. I was still half dressed, wearing my button down shirt but had removed my cassock and pants as I'd started to prepare for bed. I had gotten tired halfway through and just gave up. I was emotional and started to cry again. I just climbed into my bed at that point. I didn't have the energy to tell myself to pull it together.

I was staring at the ceiling, blurry behind some of my unshed tears. The moonlight was coming in through one of the higher stained glass windows, but the light was dim as the moon was not quite full. The high windows were gorgeous, a real sight to see and I often liked to spend my time looking at them, reminding myself of the stories they told. I wasn't in the mood and I felt a strong indifference to their beauty. I closed my eyes and the remaining tears rolled down over my cheeks.

My room was quite warm. There was a pile of logs burning hot and strong in the fireplace in the corner, opposite my bed. I had started the fire after feeling a strong urge to set things on fire in my rage. I could smell the smokey pine and I could hear the embers crackling. I enjoyed the little pops of sound as the air pockets were exposed in the burning wood. I felt extremely cold but it was a feeling coming from deep inside me.

My favorite girls were laying in bed with me. Isabella and Rosita were curled up, resting on my neck. The warmth of their small and fuzzy bodies against my skin was the only sense of comfort I felt at the moment. They always offered me comfort and I loved them the best. I knew it wasn't fair to choose favorites, and I truly loved all my furry children dearly, but it was really those two girls that were most special to me. It might have been the fact I'd raised them the longest or maybe I sensed they just felt the same way about me. I never understood it completely. I could hear their brothers and sisters chattering away from the enclosure across the room.

A loud and sudden knocking at my chamber door pulled me from my thoughts. I sat up and my girls scampered off towards my pillows, made skittish from the unexpected sound. I slid out of bed and made my way to the door. Since the hour was late, I had no idea who it would be. Surely it must have been important which is why I chose not to ignore it. I wiped at my eyes but was so emotionally drained I'd forgotten about my state of dress. I pulled open the door and saw it was Papa standing on the other side. He had changed his clothes since I last saw him. He was dressed down in a casual suit, but still wore his black and white face paint. A mixture of relief and anger washed over me. I was oddly happy to see him despite my previous thoughts of not wishing to see him until after his return.

“Forgive me, dear Cardinal.” He said before I had the chance to speak first. “I have been stupid.” He added, leaning on the door frame.

“Understated but very true, you have been.” I replied a little coldly. I stood in a manner that my body had blocked entry to my room. “You've been quite fucking stupid Emeritus, courtesy be damned! You were wrong with your words to me. I am happy you have ignored my request to be left alone, as I regret having asked you to stay away before your trip. I did want to- I mean, I do want to see you. I feel it was a mistake telling you not to bother, but please understand, I still think you've been stupid. And I'm rather ticked off.” I finished with a little huff.

“May I come in?” Papa asked. “This is a conversation I do not wish to have in the hallway.”

Just because of the late hour, it didn't mean there weren't people out and about in the halls of the church. Unless you were tucked away in one of the private rooms, it was very unlikely one would find privacy inside the walls any time of day or night. I knew this and nodded my head. The hallway was not the place for the coming conversation. It was a conversation I partly dreaded, worried that I'd maybe gone too far in letting my manners slip in the presence of a clergy member that out ranked me.

“Yes. Yes come in.” I said and stood back to let him inside before I closed the door behind him. “I'm sorry for being so inadequately dressed, Papa. I was just preparing for bed. I wasn't expecting anyone.” I explained. He didn't respond to me.

When I turned back towards the center of the room I could see Papa standing there, looking unsure of himself. I'd never seen him look unsure of himself. The uncertainty in his mismatched eyes didn't suit him. He was always bright eyed and inflated ego. Seeing him like that didn't sit right with me. It was a look that conveyed emotions I often felt myself, inadequacy and self loathing. I thought, perhaps, he was truly sorry for what he'd said earlier that night. We watched each other silently for a minute and it was Papa that spoke up first. He was looking right at me.

“I never should have said what I did earlier this evening. It was cruel and uncalled for. It shouldn't matter that you've not slept with anyone, Cardinal. There is nothing wrong with you for never having been with anyone intimately.” He said. I looked at him, face still as his words sank in. “But it was wrong of me to make you feel like there was. It was not my place to say those things to you. I shouldn't have laughed or made those remarks. I'd take it back if I could.” He continued.

“Yes, it was uncalled for and no, you can't take it back. What's done is done.” I said to him. “And I'm sorry, but fuck you Emeritus! How dare you think my life has lacked intimacy. Just because I have never experienced penetrative sex doesn't mean I haven't been with a lover intimately. You are so very wrong about that.” My words stuttered slightly, as my voice started to crack. I felt my lower lip tremble as I fought back tears.

My mind went way back into my past. To a time I locked away and tried to forget. I thought about my life before I joined the Church of Satan. My mind went right to the first love of my life; his name was Vincenzo. He was the most beautiful man, inside and out. He was the one true love I'd ever known, and I’d lost him long long ago. I thought of him periodically but not usually in the presence of others. My emotions started to spiral and my anger towards Papa shifted to an anger I hadn’t felt in centuries. It was an anger I had felt towards myself.

I thought about how much I missed Vincenzo and how much we loved and cared for one another. My heart ached, remembering how truly intimate it had been. We had connected on such a deep level but it all ended all those years ago. I lost him when we fell ill. He never got well and he died so quickly. I thought about how I wasn't able to save him, how much I tried, and how angry I was that I'd managed to save myself. I made a few deals that fell short. Losing him had always been my one true regret in life, Vincenzo died and I got to live. I realized I was crying again. Papa noticed too and he reached out, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his touch away. I was looking at the floor as I spoke.

“My choices in life have been different from yours Papa and there isn't anything wrong with that.” I said, then looked up towards his face. “It hurt my feelings when you said what you did. Maybe before you open your mouth again, you should think over your words. Maybe you should think over your own experiences.” As more tears welled up and there was an increased tightness in my chest, I raised the volume of my voice. “Yes, you the great Papa Emeritus the Third with all your glorious sexcapades, how many times have you really felt a connection beyond the physical? Have you ever really been intimate with anyone? Or do you just enjoy getting off?” I was practically shouting at him again and he looked at me, stunned. Truthfully, I felt a little bad about it. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

“Cardinal, I am sorry.” Papa said and it sounded so genuine. “Please understand that. I didn't think when I spoke before.” He went on. “All I can do is move forward and start thinking. I can't undo what I said. I can only choose not to say it all again.” He was speaking quickly.

“Yes, I have felt connections before, deeply rooted connections. In fact, I had been involved quite recently, so deeply connected to the other I didn't know where I ended and he began but he left me. He's gone now, for good. An argument tore us apart, trust was broken and he returned to Hell. My heart never ached so badly, so please, forgive me; sometimes, the attachment isn't worth it to me, Cardinal. I don't enjoy the pain that comes with heartbreak.”

I looked across at him. My features softened. “I am willing to forgive you, if that is truly what you came here for.” I said. I loved him deeply and forgiving him was part of that.

“Yes, I came to ask forgiveness, but that is not all I wish to do. I came here because I have things I need to say to you Cardinal. Things that cannot wait until after I return from being away.” He said, taking a step closer to me. “There are things I must tell you now.”

“You have come to leave me tasks to complete?” I inquired. Of course the first thought to pop into my overly tired, very stressed mind was work. I almost always thought of my duties. “I will keep myself busy and I assure you, Papa, that I will not let this building crumble while you're gone.” I joked, covering the fear that he'd possibly come to strip me of my Cardinal status. He had the power to do that if he saw fit.

Papa laughed quietly and shook his head no. “I trust you won't let that happen, but that is not why I have come here.” He said. “I'm not here on any official business.”

I watched him bring his hands together, squeezing his fingers before letting them go again. He did it a few more times. He was nervous again. I couldn't figure out why.

“Cardinal, I am… I have come to tell you that I care very deeply about you. The time we have spent together has been nothing at all like I expected it to be. I dreaded the news when Sister Imperator said I had to work closely with you those few weeks ago. I fought her on it. I tried my hardest to ensure it didn't happen. I bought into the rumors that you were difficult, incompetent, standoffish and weird. I swear to Lucifer, I was angry at first about the task. I truly expected to hate you.” He said.

I looked at him with a stunned sort of confusion. I knew people whispered unkind things about me behind my back, the evening's events a stark reminder, but hearing it brought up in conversation again broke my heart. I tried not to let the feelings show on my face.

“Well, um, I'm glad you don't- hate me, that is.” I said nervously. What does one say to something like that? Thank you?

Papa smiled at me, a glint of his usual ego fueled demeanor back across his face. “Definitely don't hate you. I am glad I failed at putting a stop to our tasks. I've enjoyed our time together, though I still believe the task is bullshit and Imperator is hiding something more from us. But I learned a lot being with you, Cardinal. You are kind and most definitely competent. You are strange, but aren't we all? I like it, your strangeness, and I find your awkwardness rather endearing. I'm attracted to you physically and maybe you know this. But your mind and personality, not just your kisses, they bring me a joy I haven't felt in a long time. I like you, quite a lot actually.” He said with a grin. “I'd go so far as to tell you that I love you.” He stopped abruptly. The look on his face told me that he didn't mean to say it. No, not that he didn't mean to, it was more a look of surprise.

He was quick to recover his composure. “Oh Hell Cardi, I love you.” His voice wavered nervously. It was strange hearing that sort of tone coming from a man with such a big, confident personality.

I tried to contain my excitement at the words. He loved me! A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips. “I love you too, Papa.” I whispered and stepped closer to him. I reached out and touched his shoulder gently. It was almost platonic. I hadn't meant it to be.

“I don't think you truly understand me, Cardinal. I mean I love you. I am in love with you. I don't want this to be a passing fling.” He said.

I smiled wider, knowing what he'd meant by it. I felt the same.

“Will you spend the rest of your night here with me, Papa?” I asked, nervously. “Be with me in all ways? I want to give myself to you, fully. I don't wish to wait. Let's do this tonight before you leave us.” I whispered, hopeful.

He took a step back and looked at me. Our eyes met and I tried my best to look confident. I wondered if he could tell I was trying. I wondered if my trial effort was ending in success.

“This isn’t because of what I said before, is it?” He asked. “I am not here to rush you into anything, Cardinal, not now, not ever. Choosing not to take this relationship physically further will not lessen my feelings for you. I told you I love you because I do, not because I need you to just get off. I will not be gone forever, I shall return in less than four months. We can wait if you'd prefer.”

I reached my other hand up towards his face and cupped his right cheek, I ran my thumb over his paint covered cheekbone. It amazed me how his face paint was smooth and dry to the touch. It didn't smudge beneath my fingers and was not gritty or flaky.

“No Papa. I do not feel like there is any rush from you. This is my own decision.” I said, looking at him, eye to eye. “I ask you because it is what I want; it's what I've wanted for some time now but have been too nervous and maybe scared. It's a new feeling to me. I have dealt with anxiety over it.”

I started off looking into his eyes but soon found myself averting my gaze. It wasn't easy because of my anxieties to keep looking him in the face. I paused to gather myself and looked back into his eyes.

“I don't want to be like that with you Papa, not anymore. I should not feel that way around the man I choose to love. My heart chose you; I need those anxious feelings to stop.” I caressed his cheek, then ran my fingertips across his lips.

“I can't make your anxieties go away Cardi.” He whispered.

“No, you can't.” I agreed. “But I can chose not to let them hold me back. I can push them aside and get what I want.” I whispered, leaning closer to him.

“And what is it that you want?” Papa whispered.

“I want you to fuck me tonight.” I said boldly then I sighed, eyes locked to his.

Papa responded by grabbing onto my shirt with both his hands and pulling me against him. His lips crashed into mine and I moaned loudly as we kissed. Sweet Lucifer, I loved kissing him.

I thought briefly about the first time he kissed me, in the privacy of his personal office. There was something in the timing of events that I just asked him to do it. It had thrilled me when he had responded positively. I didn't think he would. Then I thought of the next time we kissed and the time after that. I thought about those moments quite a lot, honestly. It always gave me butterflies and feelings I hadn't experienced in literal ages.

His lips sliding over mine brought me out of my thoughts and back into the present. I didn't know what I should have been doing with my hands at that point so I just wrapped my arms around his hips and held him close. My eyes slipped closed and I shivered as his tongue slipped into my mouth, twisting and sliding over mine. His hands released their grip on my shirt and instead tickled down my sides. I wiggled reflexively. I was rather ticklish in select areas, my sides just about waist level, was the place that got me most. Papa squeezed my hips and I stilled. He nipped the tip of my tongue. I moaned deeply and opened my eyes.

“I do not want to fuck you, Copia.” He said, voice dark and deep.

He pulled back from the kiss but kept his lips close to mine. I could feel his breath against my face. His body pressed warm against mine. I could feel his hardness pressed against my own. His choice of words confused me. I whined. I really thought he'd want to, just as much as I wanted him to.

“No?” I questioned with a squeak, trying not to sound so disappointed.

“Oh my sweet Cardinal, you deserve more than a fuck.” He said, petting over my cheek with one thumb, tracing down a sideburn on the opposite side of my face. “So much more than a fuck, my love.” He pressed a kiss between my eyes. Then another on the bridge of my nose.

I looked at him, my lips parted and jaw relaxed. My eyelids drooped, feeling heavy. His words left me a feeling of my brain just shutting down. I tried to smile but just managed a lopsided grin.

“I'd like to make proper love to you tonight, my handsome Cardinal, over and over again.” He said. “It should be dirty, passionate and leaving you wanting more. I'd like to show you that, yes, I'm quite capable of making connections with people emotionally. I want to spend my last hours before I must depart, teasing and pleasing you, showing you how much I truly care for you.”

I stood there in his arms, just staring off. I heard his words but I was struggling to believe them. Curse the anxiety. I shifted my gaze to his as I felt him trace two fingers over my lips.

“I'd be absolutely honored to bring you to orgasm for the first time, and many times following, all in the name of Satan, of course.” He said and I felt my knees go weak and nodded my head several times.

“Yes, please, yes. I want that too.” I said and thought I sounded desperate, because I was. He had that effect on me. My head was spinning. “Though, um I, I have orgasmed before, Papa.” I sighed, pointing out what I felt like it needed to be. “Many times.” I added, smiling awkwardly.

He chuckled darkly. “Ah, but have you ever at the hands of another?” He asked me with a small smile of his own.

“One time, maybe twice, yes, but it has not been in a very very long time, Papa. Not since I was a much younger man.” I answered, positive I didn't want to get into details with him about it. “Just my own hand in recent years.” I sighed.

Papa widened his smile at me and before I could register what was happening, he had my back gently thrown against the door, pressing frenzied kisses down my neck. I didn't object, my body and mind telling me it was exactly what I wanted. His fingers were working the buttons on my shirt open and my hands raised up to sit on his shoulders. He slipped his hands into my shirt, fingers brushing along my sides, rubbing over my skin. I giggled nervously, it tickled me in just the right way and I gasped out his name. I half expected him to tear the shirt away at that point but he was being rather gentle.

His kisses were hurried, much more so than his slow and calculated touches. It appeared he was eager to move this along and so was I if I was to be honest with myself. Papa gently bit the place my shoulder and neck attached. I groaned softly. I muttered quietly as his kisses trailed lower. My knees felt weak as he pressed hot and wet, open mouthed kisses over my sternum. He crouched lower, not missing a spot on my bare skin, kissing me again and again. My eyes slipped closed and my head thunked back against the heavy, carved wood of the door. Another groan slipped past my lips as I felt him nuzzle my belly. I opened my eyes and watched him settle down on his knees before me.

“Oh fuck, Papa.” I sighed quietly at the sight. He kissed around my belly button and nipped the skin beneath it. He sucked a pale bruise into the skin and bit me hard enough I yelped. My hand went to his shoulder and I held on tight, keeping myself upright.

“Sweet Lucifer, you smell wonderful.” He whispered and kissed just below my belly button, right over the spot that was sore from his bite. “You smell like desire and need and arousal. You smell like you've been waiting for this night to come about.” He said and I whimpered at his trail of kisses along the edge of my boxer shorts.

“You c-can smell those things?” I asked, laughing breathlessly.

He hummed. “I can.” He kissed my belly again. “I love how turned on you are and how much you turn me on, Cardinal.” He murmured against my bare skin.

I hummed, reaching a hand out to run my fingers through his hair. I gently pulled it, forcing his gaze upwards. “Do I really turn you on so much Papa?” I asked and looked down at his face. I felt unsure, nervous again. “Are you just playing this up for me? Do you exaggerate because it's what you think I need to hear? I don't want you to do that.” I said and I instantly felt like I shouldn't have asked him those things, as maybe I didn't really want to know his answer, fearing it would be yes. I worried it may very well been a show.

“Oh no no no, there is no playing it up. My love and my desire for you is very real. This lust for you is very real. You turn me on, Cardinal. Oh Lucifer you do things to me.” He said, looking up at me with the kind of smile that lit up his entire face. “I'm so worked up for you Cardi, so very much.” He whispered.

I smiled at him before leaning down towards him. I cupped his face and let our lips brush softly together. “You turn me on too, my Papa.” I whispered. I felt my cock strain behind my undergarments.

“I can tell.” He said teasingly, running his gloved fingers across the bulge between my legs. He did it again and my eyes fluttered. I bit my bottom lip and held back a moan as his touch lingered.

I watched as he pulled off his gloves and dropped them to his side. I let out a little gasp once his bare hands had made their way to my legs. His touch was soft and warm. One set of fingers brushed up the inner thigh on my right leg, slipping inside the leg hole of my shorts and around to give my ass a squeeze. His other hand pinched just behind my left knee and caused it to buckle slightly. I moaned and got down on the floor to stop myself from completely falling over. I wanted to be level with him anyway as I wanted to look at him eye to eye. I smiled at his gentle touches. My quiet sighs became more labored breaths as his brushes became delicate kneads. I closed my eyes, moaning softly. He leaned into me and I felt his lips touch mine. We kissed briefly. It was sweet at first. I put my hands on his chest, tracing my fingers over the lapels on his jacket. We kissed a little deeper. It was all going so perfectly until he pushed me away with a surprised shout.

Startled, he leapt back to his feet. At first, I thought I did something wrong. He looked terrified.

“Wha'hapun?’ I asked, a little dazed. I got up from the floor, taking a step away. I looked down and started to laugh the moment I realized what made him jump. Resting by his foot was one of my rats.

“Isabella! No, oh dear you silly girl. You mustn't sneak up on people like that.” I said, leaned down and scooped up the largest of my rats off the floor. She scurried up my arm and settled on my shoulder, like a parrot would sit on a pirate. “You are my silly girl.” I whispered to her. She chattered back at me.

“She tried to climb up my pant leg.” Papa said to me, once his wits came around. “I wasn't expecting that.” He sighed, trying to play it cool, like his very animated reaction to being startled never happened. “Do you always let them run loose?” He asked.

“Sometimes, yes. Most times. They like it.” I answered. “Please don't be alarmed, Papa. She won't hurt you. She's just curious.” I said with a smile. I turned to the rat on my shoulder. “Aren't you, my adventurous, pretty thing?” I asked her.

Isabella was a pretty creature, a gorgeous agouti colored rat, the kind like more than half my babies were. The others were a mixture of black rats, blue rats and Marten rats. She nuzzled under my chin. I reached up to pluck her off my shoulder and held her gently in my two hands. I pet over her soft fur. She chirped and squeaked at me. I kissed her nose.

“How unkind of you to sneak up on Papa. Really, it was quite rude, my dear. You should meet new people face to face.” I whispered to her. “Say you're sorry.” I said holding her out towards the other man. I pulled her close to my chest when I saw Papa shrink back, away from her and my outstretched arm.

“I'll just put her back into the enclosure.” I said flatly, trying not to sound hurt that he seemed afraid of my children. “Then we will have no more little interruptions, okay?” I said, looking at Papa. My eyes widened in realization, remembering that I had one more out and about. “Well, almost no more interruptions.” I said. “Rosita? Come on out of hiding my child, it's sleepy time.” I called to the other rat I had running loose.

I walked over to the large enclosure and opened the front door on it. After rubbing my nose against Isabella’s and kissing her tiny little head, I placed her inside with the others. It was then I noticed that Papa was right behind me, looking in at my furry rat friends. The enclosure was large, didn't feel like a cage to them- I made sure of that when I had it installed. They felt comfortable and safe inside. It kept unwanted creatures out. A few of my littlest rats looked up at me but none came to the door for attention or escape. They were smart and knew enough it was bedtime for me. I looked at them for a moment, admiring everything I loved about those amazing animals.

“Oh wow.” He whispered. “How many have you got in there?” Papa asked.

“Twenty seven.” I replied without a moment's thought. “Most of them rescues from these very halls.” I added.

“And you love them?” He asked me, setting his hand at the small of my back. I leaned into the touch. I felt him press a kiss to the nape of my neck.

“I do. Each and every one.” I replied, turning my head a moment to look back at him. “You will learn to love them too.” I said to him with a grin. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to Papa's nose. He smiled.

“They are such wonderful creatures, Papa. Often misunderstood, but they are just really wonderful. They are so incredibly intelligent, so full of love and understanding. Each with his or her own unique personality.” I whispered. “I love each one for their special qualities. No one gives them the chance to show what they're capable of, so I do.”

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

“Rosita, my pet, come on out.” I called to the other girl once more. It wasn’t long before she trotted out from under my bed and squeaked loudly. “There you are. It is time for bed, my sweet.” I said to her. I leaned over to scoop her up when Papa put his hand on my elbow.

“May I?” He asked. I smiled and nodded.

I watched him crouch down and hold out his hand towards her. She wiggled her nose and whiskers but didn't come closer.

“Come here little rat.” Papa said, using the kind of soft voice one might use while talking with a baby. It made me smile again.

“Her name is Rosita.” I said to him. “She is shy but friendly. Try calling for her once more.” I explained.

Papa looked up at me before looking back at her. “Come here Rosita. Come to Papa.” He said, extending his hand towards her once more.

I watched her take a few steps closer, then one step back. She extended her body and sniffed at his hand. She looked up at me. I smiled down at her.

“Go on my little Rosita. He is good people.” I said. “He will not hurt you.” I assured her.

She wiggled her nose at me, then took a few steps forwards and settled into Papa's hand. He gently curled his fingers around her body and lifted her up. He got to his feet and turned to me.

“She's heavier than she looks.” Papa said with a laugh. “And would you look at me. I'm holding a rat.” He said, grinning.

“Hmm, yes. She’s a big girl. And I am looking; indeed you are holding a rat.” I said with a big smile. He'd told me once before he was weary of animals, didn't like or trust them. It had something to do with how his brother would scare him senseless with his pets, snakes and other creepy crawlies, growing up. “She likes you.” I said.

“Oh does she?” He asked, sounding skeptical. “How do you know this?”

“I know because I know. She likes you Papa. Just look at her relaxed body. She wouldn't be calm like that if she didn't.” I said with another smile and reached out to take her from him. She climbed across into my hand and much like I'd done for Isabella, I kissed Rosita’s head and set her into the enclosure. I shut the door and locked it secure. “She came to you initially because you smell like me. She picked up my scent on your hands. She trusts you because I do.” I explained.

“I'd like to smell more like you, if you care to continue where we left off?” Papa said suggestively and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I leaned back against him, resting my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him and nodded. “I would like to continue. This time, I can promise no more interruptions.” I said.

Papa leaned forward and kissed my lips upside down. I felt one hand at the small of my back, his touch warm against me. His other arm wrapped around my front and his hand cupped over my erection. I moaned deeply as his fingers teased me through the material of my boxer shorts. I felt him smile against my lips.

“May I take you to bed now my dear Copia? He asked me, leaning to straighten his posture back up.

“Please.” I replied, taking my head off his shoulder, standing up straight and turning to face him.

We walked the few steps together, stopping at the foot of my bed. Papa reached to cup my cheeks and leaned in to kiss me again. I sighed against his lips and kissed him back. He pet over the sides of my face.

When I tried to put my arms around him, he stopped me and worked my opened shirt down off my shoulders, over my arms, sliding it off me. It pooled on the floor at our feet. I shifted my leg, kicking it aside so neither of us would trip over it. He took a step back and looked at me, dressed only in a pair of bright red boxer shorts and black dress socks. His pupils widened and his nostrils flared slightly.

A wave of self consciousness washed over me. I closed my eyes tightly. It'd been so long since anyone had seen me so exposed. My skin was sickly pale and scarred with black, bruise like splotches that never faded. They were reminders of my past, that so few people knew about. I felt my cheeks flush red. When I opened my eyes I expected to see disgust in his eyes. I didn't. I saw love and I saw unbridled lust.

“You like what you see, Papa?” I asked him, biting my lip nervously. “You think I'm sexy yes?” I whispered, feeling a burst of confidence brought on by the look in his eyes.

“Mhmm. Very sexy.” He replied, nodding gently. “I do like what I see Copia, now get into bed so I can get a better look.” Papa whispered and I did just that.

I sat at the edge of my mattress, legs parted and hanging over the side. I was slightly slouched, making myself comfortable despite the unflattering pose. The look in his eyes strongly implied he didn't find it unflattering. I think he liked the fact I had a little bit of a soft, pudgy belly, not as tight and toned up as his had been. He stayed standing and positioned himself between my legs. I sighed when he caressed each of my thighs.

“Praise Satan, you have such wonderful legs Cardinal. And these thighs.” He said thoughtfully with a squeeze that made me groan. “Tight, strong muscle beneath this soft exterior, I like them very much. Your legs are almost as nice as that perfect ass of yours.” He added with a wink. I blushed at the compliments. A rarity in my life, they were appreciated and very nice to hear.

I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him against me. He leaned his body over mine. I kept my eyes locked on his as our bodies pressed together. We were built similarly, same height and shoulder width at least, and we fit against one another quite nicely. I leaned in to kiss him but he pushed me down against the mattress before my lips reached his. He positioned himself over me and finally dipped his head to kiss me. I arched my neck up, leaning closer to him as I deepened our kiss. My eyes slipped closed and I moaned into his mouth. I brought my hands to sit softly at either side of his neck. He started a gentle roll of his hips against mine. It felt fantastic. My hands slipped down and settled on his shoulders. Moaning quietly, I began to roll my hips in time with his. We set a rhythm and pace that had us breathing heavily in no time.

“Oh my Satan, yes.” He mumbled, kissing down the side of my neck. His hips faltered in their movement before he stopped rolling them altogether. I missed the sensation but smiled as I watched him step away from the bed. “Ah fuck.” He whispered to himself.

“What's wrong, Papa?” I asked, pushing myself up into a half seated position.

“I'm so turned on right now.” He breathed. “And it would seem that I've ruined yet another pair of my dress pants.” He said quietly.

“You say that like you ruin many pairs of pants.” I said, lightly teasing.

He smiled at me, a flash of fire in his eyes. “Too many.” He said simply. “My desire for you is strong, Copia. I don't think we can take this slow for the first round. I'm not going to last.” He sighed, palming himself through the damp material.

“Undress for me, Papa.” I whispered, almost commanding. “Please, let me see you.” The look in my eyes was one of pure lust. I agreed with him, we couldn't take it slow, not this time.

“Yes, of course.” He said, stepping back and working his suit jacket off. He dropped the article unceremoniously to the floor. I watched him breeze through the buttons on the top half of his dress shirt before he stopped. It was likely the process was taking too long as he just pulled it over his head, taking his under shirt off at the same time. Those two items were dropped on the floor as well, landing atop his jacket. It left him in his black suit pants, his tight black suit pants. I had sort of expected and hoped for a little strip tease, dance included, but clearly he was too focused on hurrying up the process; I couldn't blame him. Maybe next time, I thought, hopefully next time.

I licked over my lips, seeing him standing there half naked. He was beautiful, built well. He wasn't completely skinny, nor overly muscular, but had a lean tone to his muscles. Compared to myself, he had a more fit body and a lot less hair. I watched him with playful amusement and an aching need.

Papa’s eyes were locked on mine as he worked his fly open, first the button which he slid through the hole. He struggled for half a moment with the zipper but soon it was undone. A moan slipped past each of our lips as his cock sprung free from its confines. The horny bastard hadn't been wearing any undergarments. I can't say I was surprised. The concept was fitting to his personality. I licked my lips again, looking at the the sizable erection between his legs. I watched him step out of the pants. I drew my gaze upwards and met his eyes before dropping them again. I moaned quietly, watching him stroke himself a few times.

“Shift back, Copia. I'm getting into bed with you.” He said suddenly and climbed up onto the mattress with me, straddling my thighs. It took all my willpower not to grab hold of him. His great enthusiasm had me feeling just as desperate as he was.

“Now it's your turn to be undressed, Cardinal.” He said, hands on the edge of my boxers, pulling down. I lifted my hips to aid him in their removal. Once the material cleared my knees, I kicked them to the floor.

I set my hands on his bare hips and he groaned when I squeezed them. I held tight with one hand and moved the other up his body to curl around the back of his neck. “Please, use my name, Papa.” I whispered, pulling his lips to mine. We kissed a moment before he whimpered into my mouth. I started to tease his leaking cock with nervous fingers.

“Oh! Oh Copia.” He said, looking into my eyes, his pale one losing focus for just a moment. I teased his cock head. I quickly learned it was rather sensitive, especially the very tip. I watched his eyes roll back and how he bit his bottom lip. “Yes, Copia, keep touching me like that.” He sighed, head falling back. He moved his own hand over mine and together we worked him. “I love a good tease before I cum. You want me to cum for you, Copia?”

“I want you to use my first name.” I said.

Papa sat back, stilling our hands for the moment. He looked at me, tilting his head. “I, um.” He said.

I pulled my hand off his cock and pulled him down against me to kiss hard and heavy. “You do not know my given name, do you?” I asked lightly, more amused than offended.

“I don't.” Papa said quietly. He looked away from me, his features hinted at being ashamed. “I should though, shouldn't I?” There was a shameful tone of voice to the question.

I hummed a quiet yes. I managed to find the leverage to flip our bodies and rolled us around so I was straddling him. I gasped at the feel of his fingers wrapping immediately around my naked cock. I moaned, low and deep as he started to stroke me.

“You're size is quite impressive, Cardinal.” He murmured, kissing along my jaw. “So thick, it feels nice, sits heavy in my hand.” He pulled back and looked up at me.

“Hmm.” I moaned, making tiny thrusts with my hips. “My name is Raffaele, by the way.” I whispered before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Raffaele.” Papa purred and tilted his neck back to smile at me. “I never would have guessed that, Raffaele.” He pulled my lips against his own.

The way my name rolled off his tongue sent a shiver down my spine. I wanted him to say it always. “You shouldn't have to guess my Papa. All you had to do was ask.” I said.

He smiled at me. “So, does this mean you are going to ask me mine?” He whispered.

I shook my head in the negative. “I have no need to ask, Alessandro.” I whispered with a wink.

“Wha- how?” He asked, eyes wide in awe. “Don't. Don't call me that.” He muttered.

I smiled, keeping a steady thrust of my hips into his slick palm.

“I know the name of every person, demon and ghoul that make up this entire church. Every member of the clergy, every devoted follower, I know their names.” I said, words flowing from my lips even as my mind began to swim. I was incredibly turned on. “You are quick to forget, Papa, I am the one in charge of the paperwork: transcriptions, admissions and promotions within these walls. I have a great mind for detail.” I continued. “If a name doesn't cross my desk, I take my time to ask it.” 

“I will admit that I keep my focus and attentions mostly on myself. I have not been the best at paying mind to matters that don't concern me.” Papa sighed quietly. “I am not proud of that, now that I have said it out loud.”

“Acknowledging the issue is the first step in bettering yourself.” I whispered. “Make the next step. Pay closer attention to those around you. Ask their names. Use them when you speak with them.”

“You are quite right Raffee. Heh, may I call you Raffee?” Papa said laughing quietly and biting his bottom lip.

“Only while we're in bed.” I answered with a chuckle. “And I'd like to think I will be hearing that name often after tonight.” I added with another wink.

“Of course, my sweet Raffee. I too plan to spend quite a lot of time in bed with you once I return from my travels.” He sighed, grinding his hips up off the mattress, rubbing himself between my cheeks. It was a very pleasant feeling.

Colors and random thoughts started to spin inside my mind as I was being stroked towards the point of no return. Still, my mouth found the sense to keep talking. “I pride myself making efforts to learn what I can about the people I meet. I believe, wholeheartedly that these kinds of efforts should be made. Having- Oh yes! Yes, right like that- having a good memory and eye for detail helps. Oh fuck yes! I spent many decades alone, ignored and I- Oh Lucifer! Do that with your thumb again Papa. I don't- I don't want others to feel the same neglect I did.” My words wavered as I rocked my hips into his hand a little faster. I shivered, feeling his thumb run a small circle just beneath the head of my cock. I whimpered loudly.

“May you never feel neglected again, my dear Raffaele.” Papa said and he stilled his hand and let go of me suddenly.

I whined and groaned at the loss of his touch. In the moment I felt neglected. Why did he stop? I was certain I'd just gotten my first dose of what it was like being teased. My unasked question was answered as he sat up and gently shoved me off him. He flipped me back onto the mattress and held me down with his left arm across my chest. I could feel my heart thumping away inside me. I could feel my mind racing, a thousand thoughts per second. I yelped in pleasure as Papa dipped his head down between my legs and swallowed half my cock in one go. The sensation was new to me and already I knew I was hooked on it.

“Oh shit. Oh fuck.” I muttered the same four words over and over as he worked his mouth up and down my shaft. How did I get so lucky to have my first experience with oral done by someone who knew exactly what to do? I watched him, mesmerized with the steady bobbing of his head. “Oh fuck yes, Papa.” I whimpered. It felt so very good. My eyes brimmed with tears. My entire body was tingly with sensations, pleasure centers thrown into overdrive. He took me deeper, swallowing in an exaggerated fashion. My hands moved to his head, running my fingers through his hair and pulling at it gently.

“Praise Satan this feels amazing!” I called out before I let go of him and covered my face with my hands. I moaned and breathed heavily into my palms. I smoothed my hands down over my cheeks and let my arms drop to my sides. I felt my hips shudder, my toes curl. A jolt tingled up my spine. I groaned when he licked over my length, up and down before kissing and licking my balls.

Papa stopped holding me down and worked his fist over the base of my cock and took the tip back into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and moaned, sending little vibrations through me. What he didn't get into his mouth he teased with his fingers. It felt so good, so fucking good. My eyes screwed shut and my hips wanted to thrust on their own. I concentrated on keeping still the best I could, worried if I wasn't still I'd hurt him. I glanced down the bed and saw he was working his own cock with his other hand. I watched him stroke his full length a few times before he teased at his head with just a finger and his thumb. The sight sent a jolt of pleasure right into the pit of my stomach. That was it, I was right at the edge and about to crash. My brain didn't have the time to wonder if he'd stop to tease me as my body tipped over the edge.

“I, I, I… fuck, I'm gonna cum.” I called out but it was too late of a warning. I spilled my release, partiality into his mouth, the rest streaked across his face as he pulled off of me.

“I'm sorry.” I groaned, low and deep. I hadn't meant to cum so suddenly. I'd never cum so hard in my long life. My body bowed off the bed before flopping back, totally spent.

I felt the warm and wet splatter of Papa's release against my shin. He had cum quickly after I did, making a soft grunting sound. He collapsed against me and I felt his warm breath, in little puffs, tickle over my abdomen. My hand moved blindly to his head and I ran my fingers through his hair. He turned his face, nuzzling my belly. He was making quiet, happy sounds as I played with his hair. I told myself not to forget that about him. Even in my fuzzy state of mind I knew I appreciated how endearing and cute his little sounds were.

“Don't you tell anyone my name. Don't tell no.. don’t you tell no one.” Papa mumbled into my skin, sleepily. “Alessandro, it's so stupid. I don't… I don't like it.” He sighed, then yawned.

I laughed quietly. I'd keep his secret if that's what he wanted. Personally, I liked the name. It was a nice name.

I shifted down the bed a little bit and I urged Papa to shift up to lay level with me. I wiped his face clean of my release and was literally stunned his make up remained flawless. I made a mental note to ask him how he did it, it wasn't the right time or place for that inquiry just yet. I was drowsy and sated for the time, content to cuddle until we were ready to go again. Sleepy, he settled on my shoulder and I wrapped him in my arms. He softly pressed a kiss to my throat and I hummed happily. I kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, Papa.” I whispered. He hummed and I could feel his smile against my neck. “Love you too Cardi.” He mumbled.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	8. More Yiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go for round two and more of Cardi's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut with a side of feels. Enjoy.

After several long minutes of a cozy, warm and comfortable silence, Papa pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at me. He shifted his weight to one arm and reached the other out to cup my cheek in his hand. I could feel he was hard again and honestly, I was impressed.

“What just happened between us Cardi, that was incredibly hot.” He whispered lightly and smiled. I hummed in agreeance. “Next time, and I mean quite soon, I cum deep inside you.” He said, breathing against my lips. He kissed me slow and deep.

“I can't wait.” I sighed in reply after the kiss had ended.

“Ah, but you will have to wait my love. Just a little waiting though.” He said, tracing lightly over my belly in lazy patterns. I sighed, smiling at the motion. “That first go? That was a rush, a very sexy rush but now, we go slow. I promised you we will do this properly and we will. I want to tease you my darling Raffaele. I want to bring you so close to the edge, then stop just before you cum. I will do it again and again.” He murmured, nibbling down the side of my neck. “Then, when you just can't take it any longer, I will stop my teasing and give you your sweet release.”

“Yes Papa. I like the sound of that.” I said, arching my neck back and opening my throat to more of his nibbles and kisses. “Please. Please, I'm ready now.” I sighed.

I felt him laugh rather than hear him do it. A low rumble from his belly and a stream of warm air against my skin. I shivered against him, already feeling the first tingles of reawakened arousal spread throughout my body. I gasped when he nipped the base of my throat. I smiled when I felt him laugh again.

“Patience Cardi.” Papa whispered. “Let us start with a little game, my love.” He said. He sat himself up and stayed settled at my side. He took his hands off me, the only contact was the press of his shin against my hip.

“What kind of game?” I asked, looking up at him, amused. I put my hand on his hip, enjoying the warmth of his body beneath my fingers.

“A fun one.” He replied, eyes wide and bright. “Let us just spend some time seeing what things turn you on. Doesn't that sound fun?” He said, petting over the side of my face.

I smiled brightly. “You do, obviously. You turn me on, Papa.” I said, rolling my eyes at him. “Not much of a game now is it?” I sighed.

“Surely I can't be the only thing that gets you going. I know I am sexy, my love, but let's be real for a moment.” He started, laughing with amusement brightening his eyes. “I want to see what I can do for you that gets you all bothered.” Papa said. He stopped his gentle petting and traced his fingers over my jaw. He curled them under my chin and turned my face towards his. “How does this make you feel?” He asked, tickling the skin up behind my ears.

“Indifferent.” I replied, poking my tongue out at him. “That, however,” I started as his touch moved to my throat, softly petting over my Adam's apple, “Oh, that feels good.” I sighed.

“Do you like these kind of soft touches?” He asked me before pressing against my neck. “Or do you prefer a rougher approach?”

My eyes fluttered shut at the feel of him pressing his fingers into my skin. The moan that passed my lips as he applied more pressure answered his question for the both of us. It was that moment I realized that I maybe liked things a little rough. Papa eased up and swirled his fingers down the center of my chest. He pet through the hairs he found there. I opened my eyes, locking my gaze on his as he moved to tease over a nipple. I gasped and the nub hardened under the gentle squeeze.

“Oh, I like that.” I said, surprised to learn my nipples were that sensitive. I knew they did have sensitivity to a certain extent. I was unaware of just how much.

Papa smiled at me and had a devious glint in his eyes. “Again, I will ask you, do you prefer a soft tease,” He grazed his thumb back and forth over the nipple. “Or do you like this rough too?” He asked, pinching me hard enough I gasped.

“Both Papa. I like both.” I answered, taking a deep breath.

“Do you tease your nipples like this, Raffaele, when you are alone and desperate to touch yourself?” He asked me, still playing with it.

I shook my head no. I hadn't done it before. “Oh my sweet Satan, I'm so turned on right now.” I sighed as he continued his teasing.

He smiled and licked his lips. “Now that you know what this does for you, will you tease your nipples while I'm away?” He asked, gently pinching the stiff nub. My body shook with need. “Will you sneak moments when nobody's looking to press and rub them?”

“Yes Papa. Yes I will.” I sighed.

“Will you pretend that it is me who touches you like this, my love?” He questioned, moving to the other nipple and giving it the same glorious treatment as the first.

“Yes Papa.” I replied shortly and shuddered. Papa had leaned down and took the nipple between his teeth. He didn't bite down, instead he flicked his tongue over it a few times. I groaned out loud when he started to suck on it. After a few seconds, he sat back up, meeting my eyes.

“Mine are sensitive too, Raffaele.” He said, hardly a whisper.

I assumed he said such as he wanted me to tease him as well. My assumption was right. His body shuddered as I set both hands on his chest, thumbing each nipple, circling them in opposite directions. I smiled when he moaned quietly.

“Oh… fuck.” Papa muttered when I pinched them. “Can I ask you a rather personal question?” He inquired, voice wavering.

I nodded my head. My eyes slipped closed, as he started to to tickle down my sides. I shuddered under his touch and a little giggle slipped out. “Ask me anything Papa. I will tell you everything.” I sighed.

“How often do you touch yourself, Cardinal?” He asked, petting my chest again. “Is it every night?”

“No, um not every night but, maybe close to that? I, um, I can't give you a better answer than often.” I replied, stumbling on my words. My voice started to crack as his fingers tickled over my soft belly. My skin was very sensitive there.

“Do you do it in this bed? Or touch yourself in the shower? Have you ever done it in front of the mirror?” He asked, trailing his middle and index finger down my left thigh. He traced back up and I was shaking like a leaf by the time his thumb brushed across my balls.

“In bed, mostly.” I answered, short of breath. “It helps me to fall asleep.”

“You like to fall asleep after, don't you?” Papa chuckled deeply as I nodded my head. “You feel relaxed and satisfied, no?” He said.

“Yes, very relaxed.” I whispered. “Often quite satisfied.” I added with a lazy smile.

“And what do you think about when you are doing it, my sweet Raffee?” He asked, looking me in the eyes. He quickly doubled the attention he spent tickling my belly, he must have picked up on my faster heartbeat and increased number of deep breaths.

“It varies.” I answered. “Sometimes it's our dark lord and master. Sometimes it's you, Papa. And sometimes it's an anonymous man, someone sexy and skilled. Other times I like to clear my head of anyone but me, happy to know I can bring myself the pleasure.” I said. I left off the fact that I would sometimes fantasize about his older brother, Emeritus the Second. He definitely didn't need to know that.

His touch tickled lower, bypassing my privates and settling against my thighs. He tickled and pinched me. I whimpered loudly as I was so sensitive there as well. I felt my cock twitch and start to swell, the first since I last came. His touches paired with his words got me so worked up. I closed my eyes and shuddered.

“And what thought makes you cum the hardest?” He asked. “Is it the dark lord?” 

“N-no, the thought of you makes me cum the hardest.” I whimpered as he started teasing at my balls with his thumb again. My eyes were heavy lidded but I forced them open to look at him.

“Do you ever think of me, Papa?” I asked, curious about it. My eyes closed when his fingers brushed over the tip of my cock.

“Yes my love, my Raffaele, I do.” He said, softly petting over my partial erection. “Lately, it's only been you.” He whispered.

“What do you think about?” I asked, eyes still closed.

“I think of all the things I'd like you to do for me, with me.” He replied.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. “What do think of me doing for you?” I asked.

“I picture you down on your knees.” He started and I felt his fingers close around my cock. “I think about you looking up at me with a desperate, pleading look in your eyes. I can sometimes hear you moan as I picture myself slip my cock into your mouth. I imagine how warm and wet it must be, how good it must feel.” The more he talked, the faster he started to stroke me and the harder I got. It wasn't long before he had me leaking.

“Do you want- Do you want to stop having to only imagine it Papa?” I asked, licking over my lips.

“Yes.” He said quietly.

I sat up and gently shoved him away from me. I sighed, missing the feel of his fingers wrapped around me. I slipped out of bed and got right down on my knees, facing the bed. I left enough room for him to stand before me.

“Come to me, Papa.” I said and watched him scramble off the bed. My hands moved to settle against his hips as he stood between me and the bed. The sight of his cock was pleasing. It was roughly the same size as mine, though not quite as thick. I thought briefly about what it would feel like inside me and I groaned.

“You will tell me if I'm doing alright?” I said, leaning to run my tongue flat against his tip. I hummed, pleased with his taste. He moaned when I did it again. I did it one last time, then sat back on my heels. “As you know, I have no practice with this manner of pleasure, Papa. You can just tell me what feels good or if I am doing something you don't like.” I said.

He looked down at me and nodded his head. He reached to take a fistful of my hair. He was gentle and didn't pull too hard. He tilted my head back. I kept my eyes open wide, watching him. My mouth was closed. His other hand moved to close around his cock and he stroked himself a few times before guiding it towards my lips. He pressed the tip against my bottom one.

“Open up for me Raffaele.” He whispered to me encouragingly. I did, parting my lips, wide enough as I thought I'd need them to be. Papa slipped himself into my mouth, getting a little less than halfway in before I gagged. He eased back immediately.

“I'm sorry Papa.” I muttered.

“Oh hush hush, my love.” He said to me, voice kind. “Do not apologize.” He let go of his cock and pressed his hand to my cheek.

“Try this again?” I asked, eyes wide and hopeful. The mishap didn't deter me from wanting to do this.

“Hmm, yes.” He said. “Try sticking your tongue out. Can you do that for me?” He whispered, tracing down my jaw with his thumb.

I opened my mouth again, sticking out my tongue as he suggested. It rested flat against my chin. I thought I must have looked ridiculous. “ ‘ike ‘is?” I asked.

He smiled at me. “Mm, just like that.” He said quietly, stroking over my cheek once more before taking himself in his hand. “Just like that, keep it open for me. Ready?” He said. I nodded, keeping my eyes on his face.

Papa slipped his cock back into my mouth, this time with more success. I took him three quarters of the way down before he pulled back out. I made a quiet sound before he slipped in again and held it a moment longer before pulling out. He looked down into my eyes. “You like?” He asked me.

I nodded my head rapidly before opening my mouth to him again, eager to keep going. Papa let go of the grip in my hair. He instead cradled my head between his hands. He angled his hips so his swollen cock rested against my lips and tongue. He made no attempt to put it in my mouth. I licked him a few times, up and down the shaft. It drew moans from him and Lucifer, I loved the sound of his moans. In hopes to draw louder ones from within him, I took his head between my lips and sucked it gently.

“Ah, ah shit. That's… That's real good, Copia.” Papa groaned.

His praise gave me all the confidence I needed to take him deeper. I worked him with my mouth. It was sloppy and I found myself drooling all over. His cock was slick with saliva and precum. The same mixture ran down my chin and neck. It got easier to take him down my throat each time I tried. His groans became louder. We'd been going on for several minutes before I took him all the way down. My nose pressed against the patch of hair surrounding his base. He held my head down on him. I made no attempt to pull off and I swallowed around him, moaning softly.

“Oh fuck!” Papa shouted. “You- you have to stop. Stop, please, Raffaele.” He said breathlessly. “It’s good, so good, too good. I'm gonna cum again if you keep it up.” He explained, gently pushing me off him.

I hummed, a little displeased he stopped me. I had been enjoying the act very much, the feel and taste of him in my mouth was better than I'd ever imagined it could be. I sat back and turned my gaze to his face.

“You don't want to cum yet Papa?” I asked, smirking up at him. “I'll let you cum down my throat.” I whispered, dragging my lips down the side of his shaft.

“Ah, it's a tempting offer my Raffee, but I'd like to hold off on that right now.” He said, squeezing my shoulder.

“You want to cum while fucking my ass?” I asked him next. Hearing myself say it aloud made me all the more excited for it. I'd almost forgotten how much I had been enjoying his cock in my mouth, almost.

“Yes I do.” He replied and helped me to my feet. His arms were around my middle, holding me close the moment I was up from the floor. His lips were at my neck, kissing and nipping his way up and down my skin. “Tell me Raffee, do you keep lube on hand?” He asked, whispering the question before nibbling on my earlobe.

I shivered at the attention of his lips. “Top drawer.” I replied and pointed vaguely towards the table beside my bed.

“Excellent.” Papa whispered, stepping back. “Climb back into bed for me, Raffee. Get comfortable.” He said and made his way towards the table.

I climbed into bed again and relaxed amongst my pillows. I settled on my back, keeping my eyes focused on Papa as he retrieved what we needed from the bedside table. I smiled softly when I felt the mattress dip beneath his weight. I reached out to him as he crawled towards me.

“How would you like to do this, my Raffee?” He asked me, settling down between my legs. I tilted my head but said nothing. “Do you want me to turn you over?” He asked, stroking my left hip. “You want me to slam into you from behind?” His words made me shudder.

I shook my head no. “I want to see you.” I whispered. “Take me, like this.”

Papa smiled at me and put his hands on my hips. He gave them a squeeze. “Good.” He said quietly. “I like it that way too. I would like to watch the pleasure contort that beautiful face of yours, my love.” He sighed.

“I need you inside me, Papa. I want this.” I said, pushing myself up so that I could kiss his lips.

He moaned against my lips and growled, low and deep when my fingers scraped down his back. He leaned away and looked into my eyes. His expression was like that of a wild animal. I whined when he took hold of my cock. I spread my legs a little wider as he shifted closer to me. My heart thumped faster behind my ribcage as he started to stroke me. My eyes slipped closed and I shivered at the sensation. I opened my eyes and groaned when he stopped.

He reached for the bottle of lube and flicked the top open. My eyes fell to his hands and I watched him squirt some into his palm. He set the bottle down at my side and rubbed his hands together, warming the slick between them.

“Lay back, my love.” He said, gently pushing me back against the pillows. “Lift your hips for me Raffee.” He whispered and I did, holding myself up on trembling arms.

I gasped quietly when he slipped three fingers between my cheeks. I moaned deeply as he rubbed them up and down the crease before focusing his attention against my hole. The feeling was exquisite and I smiled lazily at him. It tickled and I started to shudder as he used a little more pressure. No one had ever touched me like that before and I wondered why I'd waited so long. His teasing was light but sent such strong forces of pleasure coursing through me.

“Feels good my love?” He asked, leaning down and brushing his lips over mine. I mumbled incoherently. He deepened the kiss and pressed a single fingertip against the tight ring of muscle. A second finger joined and he pressed a little bit harder. I felt his other hand close around the base of my cock, holding me but not stroking.

“Are you ready?” He asked, tracing circles around my hole.

“Yes, Papa. Yes, please.” I said to him.

My eyes fluttered shut as he pushed his two fingers into me. My lips parted and I sighed heavily. I cried out once he was past his first knuckle. He squeezed the base of my cock with his one hand and started a slow and shallow thrusting in and out with the other.

It was a very pleasing sensation. I didn't know what I expected it to feel like but it was not that. It felt really good, strange but good. My hips jerked and I thrust them up, grinding against the hand that firmly held my cock.

“Papa, fuck. Oh my Lucifer.” I groaned. I heard him chuckle softly. “Oh!” I called out as he pressed in deeper and curled his fingers. My eyes were wide open and I was staring up at him. He was smiling at me, a playfulness in his eyes. I groaned softly as he straightened his fingers and pushed a little deeper.

“Ah, my Raffaele, you like this? My fingers deep inside you.” He whispered, leaning down closer to me and brushing his lips over mine. I whimpered quietly, pecking a few brief kisses to his mouth. He curled his fingers again, pressing against my prostate and it caused me to whimper louder.

“Yes.” I squeaked out and angled my head to kiss him full on. “Yes, Papa.” I sighed.

We kissed, hot and heavy and he worked his two fingers in and out of me, pumping them with such precision I saw stars.

“I-I'm close.” I cried, feeling the tension build as I neared my second climax of the night. My eyes looked into his and I saw the same intensity of enjoyment in them that I felt myself. After another minute, as I was right on the edge, he stopped abruptly and pulled his hands away from me.

“Fuck!” I snapped. “Why?” I whined. I knew the why- he was teasing me.

Papa laughed quietly and nuzzled the base of my throat. “Not yet, my sweet lover.” He whispered.

“You are terrible.” I said with a quiet laugh.

“You are not wrong.” He replied with a quiet chuckle. He looked into my eyes.

“Please.” I whispered, wanting his touch once more.

He ran his finger tips up and down my sides, drawing nervous laughter from my lips.

“No more teasing Papa.” I sighed breathlessly. “Please. I want to feel you move inside me.”

He stilled his hands and leaned towards me and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “As you wish, my darling Raffaele.” He murmured against my lips before he kissed me.

I smiled and let myself relax against the bed once more, keeping my legs spread in a Vee around him. I watched him through wide eyes, chewing my lower lip in anticipation.

Papa reached for the lube once more and I watched him get some onto his fingers before he started to stroke himself with it. I watched as his neck stretched and whimpered at the sight of his head lolling back. I couldn't help but moan when he looked back at me.

“Are you ready for me my dear Raffee?” He asked, voice low with need. I responded by spreading my legs a little wider and he shifted on his knees until he was right up against me.

He put his hands on my thighs and I shivered at the tickling sensation of his slick fingers against my bare skin. He pushed my legs further apart, raising one to sit over his shoulder. I shifted and rested some of my weight against him. Once I was in the proper position, he used his free hand to steady his cock, lining it up to push the tip into my hole.

The growl that tore through me was guttural and sounded foreign to my ears. I moaned, low and loud as he pushed himself deeper into me. He was gasping quietly, mostly sounds but the occasional ‘yes’ or ‘tight’ slipped past his lips. It didn't take long until he was buried inside me so completely I was left feeling full and breathless.

“Raffaele.” He said, reaching out to cup my chin and turn my eyes to meet his. I could only stare back at him, all words having left me feeling dumb again.

Papa pulled out halfway before slamming his hips back into me. I called out in surprise and groaned at how good it felt. There was no doubt anyone who lived in the nearby rooms heard me. He did it again and I called out louder. The sound I made caused him to grin big and wide. I felt his fingers stroking my cheek.

“Yes my sweet Raffee, scream for me.” He said, pulling out and repeating his heavy thrusting. I shouted out again. My reaction was spurring his ego and drive.

My cries were loud and echoed in the room. The sounds gave Papa all the encouragement he needed to fuck me with such force. He pumped his hips faster, I could hear skin slapping skin. His motion in and out of me had my mind reeling and my body soaring high on waves of pure and unadulterated pleasure.

My arms lifted from my sides and I reached out, scratching and grabbing at Papa, any place I could reach. I scraped down his back then up to twist my fingers in his raven colored locks. I pulled tight and he groaned. His hands settled on my hips and he managed to pound me harder.

“Yes, Papa!” I cried out. “Fuck me.” I whined, almost wheezing.

Papa kept one hand firmly gripping my left hip. His other hand moved to circle my leaking erection and he pumped his fist in rhythm with his thrusts. I was a babbling mess beneath him; spewing out curse words and praises. I had never before felt so turned on. I was ecstatic. I was close, teetering on the edge of climax. His motions became erratic and I knew then that he too was close.

“Alessandro!” I called out, staring right into his eyes. The name just slipped out, despite his request I never call him that. My mind was a wreck, I had lost control.

I felt him tense and spill himself deep inside me. I groaned at the sensation. His hips continued their heavy thrusts, no rhythm left, and his hand slipped off my cock. I squeezed my thighs around him, body feeling tense.

“Ah-Ah… oh fuck me, Alessan-!” I screamed, I was right there. Papa slammed his hand over my mouth and nose, shutting me up and cutting off my source of air.

I came hard and heavy, my release painting across his chest and my own. His hips stilled and he collapsed against me, pinning my body to the bed. I managed to twist my head away from his hand and took a deep breath.

Neither of us could move for a long moment. It was Papa that was the first to stir in our post orgasmic bliss. I groaned softly as I felt him pull out of me. He slumped over at my side and lay there panting heavily. My own breath was coming in ragged gasps. I shifted closer, my body sore, and managed to find his lips with my own. I'd wanted a kiss but we could only breathe deeply against one another. Eventually, he kissed me and I kissed back. It was slow and lazy.

“Let me get us a wet cloth to clean us up.” He mumbled, kissing my neck and getting up onto his hands and knees. I could only smile and nod. I watched him back out of bed and disappear into my bathroom.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡•

We had cleaned up to the best of our ability and just spent some time cuddling. Papa was curled up at my side, wrapping me up in his arms. I was comfortable and warm against him.

“Will you miss me when I am gone?” Papa asked, lightly kissing along my collar bones.

“Yes, yes of course I will.” I answered him, shivering at the kisses. “I will be counting down the days until you come back to me.” I whispered.

“I will miss you too.” He said quietly, dragging his lips up the side of my neck. I hummed, wondering if he truthfully would. “I will think about you often.” He sighed and softly pecked my lips.

“May I ask something of you?” I asked, pecking back.

“You may.” He replied, smile on his face. He ran his fingers back through my hair.

“I do not expect you to give up sex with others. I know it is in your nature to keep multiple partners.” I started. “I only ask that when you are with them, do not think of me.” I said, quick to add, “I don't want you to find a substitute for me. Think of me only when you're alone and missing me.”

Papa looked into my eyes, running his fingers back through my hair. “No Raffaele. I do not want multiple partners at this time, maybe ever again. My heart is full, I don't need them. I want to share my bed with only you. I will be with only you, even while I am away.” He said.

“Stop that, Papa. Do not lie to me.” I said.

“It is no lie.” He said.

I made a quiet pshh sound and turned my eyes up to the ceiling. I felt my chest tighten, unable to accept his words. I felt Papa's hand on my cheek and closed my eyes tightly as he turned my face towards his own.

“Hey.” He whispered, stroking my cheek ever so softly. “Raffaele.”

I opened my eyes and I couldn't stop the onslaught of tears from running down my face. I looked into his eyes and sobbed once. I couldn't find any words. It was fine, because he had more to say to me.

“Raffaele.” He said again, voice soothing to me. “I will not lie to you. I mean what I just said. I want only you and I'll be with only you.”

“Okay fine, yes, but for how long?” I asked him, with a sniffle.

“For as long as you'll have me.” He replied.

“Forgive me but I find that hard to believe.” I whispered, wiping at my tear filled eyes.

My fingertips were black with paint as I pulled my hands away. I must've looked a right mess. It didn't seem to phase Papa as he continued to look at me with nothing but adoration. He gently traced his thumbs under my eyes and I shivered. He too became covered in paint.

“Raffa-” He started but I cut him off.

“Papa, just don't say these things.” I whispered.

He continued to wipe the mess from my eyes, revealing dark purple-grey scars beneath the paint. They matched the marks that covered parts of my body. I felt tense. No one had seen me without the paint in a very long time, especially not anyone in our church.

“Why not, my love?” He questioned.

“I am old and you will tire quickly of my company.” I answered.

Papa laughed quietly but it was not a mocking laughter. “That is simply not true my sweet Cardinal.” He murmured, kissing the side of my neck again.

“I'd like to believe you but I'm going to need time.” I said. I met his eyes when he looked up at me. “I've been alone for far too long, this idea that you'd be satisfied with only me, the fact you even love me won't settle easy in my mind. I'm sorry.” I explained.

His face softened even more. He looked heartbroken. “How long have you been alone?” He asked me.

I shook my head, unwilling to answer that.

“Please, Raffee. Understand that I do love you. I do want you.” He sighed. “I want you to know you can trust me. I will pass no judgment. You have my word. Tell me, my sweet, how long has it been?” He said, stroking my cheek once more.

I looked at him, holding his gaze. My mind was a buzz with thoughts. I did trust him. It'd been so long since I felt the kind of trust that I was unsure if it was real. I licked over my lips and closed my eyes. I wanted to tell him.

“Over three hundred years.” I whispered, keeping my eyes closed tightly. “Three hundred and fifty one.” I added, not like I'd been counting or anything.

I felt him tense but he stayed close by my side.

“Sweet Lucifer.” Papa whispered in a rush. “How old are you, Raffaele?” He asked.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. A quiet laugh slipped past my lips. “Old.” I replied. “Much older than you, Papa.” I whispered.

“I'd say so.” He replied, amusement in his tone.

I felt a sudden rush of wanting to share more with him. Little inklings of my anxiety told me not too but I pushed the thoughts away. I turned onto my side, propping my head up on an arm I tucked behind my ear. I looked to Papa who turned his own body, mirroring my pose.

“I was born in 1624.” I said to him. “I was in my early forties when I made my deal with our dark Lord. The time I spent in London was between 1665 and 1666. I bargained for my life and for my lovers life, to save us from the terrible disease that ravaged the city. My love, my Vincenzo wouldn't make the deal. He fell to the horrors that was the plague. It was too late to fix the damage that had been done to me but I stopped getting worse. It was then that I also stopped aging as men do.”

Papa looked at me and I could feel the sadness he had in his eyes. I didn't say anything for another long period of time. I just looked up at him, trying to decipher what was going on inside his mind. My breath stilled when I felt him brush his thumbs over the dark circles around my eyes, clearing the last of the makeup.

“Do they hurt you?” He asked, voice very quiet. His soft tone and gentle gaze let me know he was genuinely interested in the answer. I didn't feel judged or like he had any ill intent for asking.

“No, not anymore.” I answered. “Not for a very, very long time.”

It wasn't a lie, per se. They caused me no physical pain. I closed my eyes as I felt his thumbs gently trace over the bruised scars once more. When I opened them again, I found our gazes locked. My face was still but my mind was not.

I kept thinking about his question. My eyes caused me a great deal of emotional pain. They were a constant reminder of my past, of who I was then and who I remained to be. I needed a distraction. I felt a wash of darkness and guilt creeping in. I started talking and couldn't stop myself.

“They don't hurt me physically.” I explained. “They cause me distress, remind me of what I have gone through, remind me that maybe I should have just let the plague kill me.”

“Raffaele, don't say that.” Papa whispered.

“Then offer me a distraction from my thoughts.” I whispered.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips. It was soft and full of love and caring. There was no drive to have it evolve into anything more than it was.

I stopped kissing him when I realized Papa was laughing. I looked at him, half tempted to start crying again. I didn't understand what he could possibly find funny.

“That the mysterious Cardinal Copia has actually survived the black death.” He answered.

“Well, yes.” I said, flustered. “But not without losing everything.”

“Not everything.” He said, eyes drifting up to the window above us, depicting our morning star. “You found the love and acceptance of the ever providing Lucifer.” Papa said.

I nodded. He was right about that. “And He led me to you.” I whispered. “And please, Papa, know I'm pleased to be here with you but it doesn't erase the hurt of what I did lose. It doesn't ease the sting of centuries alone. I've be so alone.”

Papa smiled softly in understanding.

My chest started to feel tight again. I said nothing as I slipped out of bed. I kept my back to Papa, wondering if I should bother covering myself before I took a step towards the bathroom. I gasped, muscles protesting the motion. My body was achy and sore but I knew it was well worth it.

“Raffaele?” I heard him say from his place on the mattress.

“I'd like to go shower.” I said, without looking back.

“Of course.” Papa said. “Care for some company?” He asked lightly. I tensed at the question.

“No.” I said and turned back to the bed. “I'm sorry.” I whispered, shaking my head.

“Don't be, my love.” He said with a little smile. “Do you mind if I hang around?” He asked. “If you're not sick of me yet, I'm not quite ready to leave your side.”

I smiled softly at him. “I don't mind at all. I could not see myself getting sick of you, Emeritus.” I answered truthfully. “You sure you don't mind? Sure that you are not yet sick of me.” I questioned.

“I will be here when you return.” He said and I smiled again.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first night together. One last hurrah before Papa leaves for the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last bit I have fully completed but more is soon to come.

I slept well that night. I'd long forgotten how much nicer it was to sleep with the weight of someone behind me. Staying true to his word, Papa spent the whole rest of the night with me. I was woken up, not long after we'd finally gotten settled but the short hours were restful so I wasn't upset when I was disturbed before the sun had risen.

It was the press of Papa's lips to the base of my throat that pulled me from a dreamless sleep. I hummed quietly, content with his action. Warm gentle presses of lips against my skin and the tickle of his hair beneath my chin pulled me softly out of my resting state. I felt pleasant little tingles spread across my skin and a smile tug the corners of my lips.

“Wake up, my love.” He whispered softly, trailing his lips up my neck to meet with mine.

“I'm awake.” I said, voice groggy. I hadn't yet opened my eyes. I pressed my lips gently to his and moaned softly when I felt his tongue seek entry of my mouth. He seemed a little eager and I didn't mind one bit.

We kissed deeply and as Papa pulled away, I finally opened my eyes. His face was still, watching me with the same sort of love and adoration I was getting used to seeing in his eyes. I smiled up at him and covered my mouth as I yawned.

“I must leave you in an hour.” He whispered sadly.

“Then don't waste your time talking about going.” I said with another yawn that prompted one from him.

Papa chuckled and dipped his head to kiss my neck. “What should I talk about then my darling Raffee?” He whispered.

“You shouldn't talk about anything.” I replied, moving my hand up his back, tracing along his spine. “You should keep your mouth busy with kisses.” I sighed.

He hummed and kissed up the side of my throat, turning his head to nip at my chin. “Oki doki.” He said lightly and I laughed quietly.

I rolled onto my back and pulled Papa over me. I sighed as I felt him straddle my thighs, squeezing them with his own. Our lips met in a kiss that quickly became deep. His hands cradled my face and my own moved up and around him, stroking up and down his torso before settling at his hips. I gave a not so gentle squeeze. He rolled his hips against mine and we groaned against each other's lips. By the time he rolled his hips a second time, I felt my cock stir at the attention. I knew then that I wanted more than just his kisses before he had to go.

“Papa.” I whispered, dragging my lips from his and kissing down his throat. “Tell me there is time for this to go further before you must leave.” I sighed.

“Always time for this with you, my Raffee.” He replied, shivering under my wandering finger tips. “What do you have in mind?” He asked, tone a little bit playful.

“Sex.” I answered him simply. “If it's to be four months without you, I'd like to send you off just as satisfied as you leave me.”

He smiled at that and brought his lips to mine once more. I heard him growl quietly before he kissed me hard and gave his hips a gentle thrust.

“I want you inside me this time my darling.” Papa said, leaning back and holding his gaze on mine. “Is that something that interests you?” He questioned. I wasn't surprised in the least that he was into the idea of switching things up.

“Hmm, it does.” I replied, pushing myself up on one arm and using my other to wrap around the back of his neck. I pulled him against me and kissed him, taking his bottom lip between mine. I nipped him sharply and he groaned low in his throat.

“Good.” He said, pulling back and setting his hands against my chest. “Very good.” He sighed, brushing his thumbs over my nipples. I couldn't stop the whimper from slipping past my lips.

My eyes fluttered closed and I inhaled, breath shaking. He continued to tease me and I felt myself harden beneath him. I gave my hips a little thrust up, my erection sliding along his backside. He leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips over mine. We kissed like that for a while, soft and barely there touches that were paired with gentle gasps. His fingers tickled down, over my chest and came to sit at my waist. It was me that decided to deepen our kiss, pushing my tongue past his lips and sliding across his. My hands settled on his shoulders and I squeezed them, nails biting into his skin. I could feel he was hard against my belly.

“Sweet Lucifer.” Papa muttered, pushing me away. The look in his eyes blazed like fire and I felt my heart stutter a couple beats. “It's going to take a strong will to not think about you like this, naked and under me. This image of you will be burned into my mind, the thought of you in there constantly.” He said, biting his lip.

I blushed at his words. “I'm sure you will manage.” I whispered, looking away for a moment. I still couldn't believe he had such feelings for me, even after all that had occurred the last couple of hours.

“I'm not sure I can.” He said, leaning his body away from me and towards the bedside table. I watched his fingers close around the bottle of lube, left there the night before.

I took the bottle from his hand as he settled back in his position over me. “Please let me take you like this.” I whispered, the desire to have his body ride me until we both cum was building strong within me. I felt my cock twitch in response to the thought of leaving him in control.

Papa grinned big and wide. “Mhmm, so that's how you want to do this my Raffaele?” He started and was stroking over my chest again, just grazing a nipple with his pinky. “You want me on top, grinding against that beautifully thick cock of yours?” He said, raking his fingers through the hair on my chest.

My mouth fell open and I could only groan in reply. His thumbs found my nipples again and he teased them gently. I whimpered out loud. My reaction drew a wider smile from him. “Yes.” I eventually squeaked out. “Yes, that's what I want. Papa, please.”

“Say it then.” He said, pulling his hands away from my chest. “Let me hear you say it for me, Raffee.” He sighed before putting three of his own fingers into his mouth.

My eyes focused on how he licked and sucked at the digits, before moving his saliva slicked fingers to wrap around his own cock, stroking himself.

“I want you to ride me, Papa. I- I want you to grind that ass over m-my thick cock.” I stuttered out and he moaned loudly, a small gush of pre-cum dripped onto my belly.

“Fuck! Oh my sweet darling Raffaele.” He whispered, shuddering violently. “Hearing you say that was much hotter than I imagined it would be.” 

“You think so?” I asked nervously, but still so turned on. It felt hot to say it. I'm glad we were on the same page.

“I know so.” He replied, meeting my eyes. “Now get that bottle open and slick yourself up. I need you, now.” He stopped stroking himself.

I was quick to respond to his request and got the bottle open. Papa held his hand out to me as I was going to pour some of the lube into my palm. I looked at him a little confused but turned the bottle to pour it into his hand instead. Any confusion left my mind when I felt him shift down my legs and take my cock into his hand. My eyes rolled back and I sighed heavily as he started to stroke me.

“Look at me, darling lover.” He whispered and I did just that. We held each other's gaze as he stroked me until I was well coated and leaking.

A disappointed sigh escaped my lips when I felt his hand leave me. I watched in silent anticipation as he reached back with his lube slick fingers and worked to prep himself for what was going to happen. I deeply enjoyed the expression on his face when he slipped two fingers into his own hole.

I couldn't stop the smile at the look in his eyes, a clear indication of a long lost feeling returning to him. I reached to grasp my cock, already slick, and started jerking myself softly.

“Been a while, has it Papa?” I asked him lightly, reaching out and cupping his cheek in my free hand. He turned his face and pressed a few kisses on my palm before pulling my thumb into his mouth and sucking it. I let it slide out of his mouth, a string of saliva stretching across his cheek.

“Oh, Raffee it feels so good.” Papa whined. He made a quiet keening sound and leaned into my touch as he pushed his fingers deeper into himself. “Oh, oh Lucifer it's been too long since…” He sighed, words trailing off as his eyes fluttered.

“Y-you sure you want to do this?” I asked.  
“Yes!” He said, before I even finished my question.

“Yes my sweet sweet Raffee, I want you to fuck me.” He said, rolling his eyes back before trying to meet my gaze again. “I need you to fuck me.” He breathed hotly against my wrist. He groaned, pulling his fingers away from his slicked up asshole.

I dropped my hand from the side of his face and let my other hand slip from my cock. I reached out to hold his sides, helping to guide him back to his straddle position over my hips. He settled against me, leaning his face to be level with mine and we kissed, slowly at first but then it became a little bit frenzied.

“Are you ready for me, Papa?” I asked after a moment.

“Yes.” He answered, reaching back and closing his fist loosely around me. “I'm ready to feel you, Raffee… And please, it has been a while, yes, but I can take it. Don't be afraid to be rough. I won't break.” He explained, shifting his hips so the tip of my cock pressed against him.

I pushed into him, groaning loudly as I took my time, feeling him stretch around me. I knew he said I could be rough, but I figured we could work up to that. I knew I couldn't risk hurting him, not right before he was to start on tour that evening. I didn't want to hurt him ever, but especially not then. I knew Sister Imperator would have my head if she knew I was the cause for Ghost’s lead unable to walk or even stand up.

“Unholy Satan, you're thick, Copia.” Papa moaned, sliding down onto me, until I felt my balls press against his skin. I gasped at the sudden sensation of filling him so suddenly. It was clear I wasn't moving fast enough for him.

“I-I'm sorry Papa, I tried to pace it-” I started but stopped when I heard him growl, rolling his hips forward, then back.

“I said I could take it and I can.” He said through clenching teeth, rocking his hips back, then rolling them forward. “And don’t you ever, EVER apologize for how richly endowed our dark Lord has made you.”

My body was tingling. Every time Papa moved over me, more incredible feelings shook me to my core. I wasn't going to last. It was too soon but feared it inevitable. I only prayed silently that he'd catch up, wanting nothing more than to cum as one.

“Papa, I'm close.” I whimpered and he stilled his rocking. I cried out quietly but for the moment, my urgency to cum had waned.

“Feels nice, yes?” Papa asked, teasing. “You now know why I like to do it so much.” He sighed.

“You feel incredible.” I breathed, reaching for his cock and stroking him a few times.

He closed his eyes and groaned. He started to rock his hips again, focusing his attention on his forward rolls into my hand. His actions set the fire inside me a blaze once more. I closed my eyes tightly and willed myself to stay composed. Soon he started moving faster, up and down my cock, his own sliding against my fingers. His breathing became labored and his moans melted away into quiet gasps.

“Fuck. Oh fuck, Copia.” He groaned. “Rock your hips up to meet me.” He commanded.

I dug my heels into the mattress beneath us, meeting his downward push, thrust for thrust.

“Papa, oh Lucifer! I'm gonna cum.” I cried,my tone almost musical. 

Papa leaned over, licking and sucking at my neck. My hands moved to his hips, gripping him tight enough to bruise instantly. I slammed my pelvis up into him over and over, drawing loud cries from him.

“I can't hold back.” I cried.

“Cum then.” He growled into my ear before biting the lobe. “Cum for your Papa in the name of Satan.”

That was it. My body tensed and I crashed over the edge, spilling myself into him. A nonverbal, animalistic cry tore through me and I collapsed back, totally spent. In my state of elated bliss, I felt Papa move a few more times, bouncing on my half hard cock, stroking his own, before he reached his end. He spended himself across my belly and chest. He climbed off of me and dropped face down next to me on the bed, panting.

Neither one of us heard his phone ringing from its place, in the pocket of his dress coat. It wasn't until we settled that we could hear the chirp of a left voicemail.

“You should probably go see who called you.” I whispered sleepily.

“I will.” He said, sounding equally as tired. “But not yet.” He sighed, inching towards me and snuggling up at my side.

“You probably need to go.” I said sadly, wrapping an arm around him.

“They can wait.” He said, nuzzling under my chin, pressing a kiss to my neck. “They can wait.” He repeated.

I squeezed him tighter and sighed. I knew he had to go but I wouldn't push it. I enjoyed his cuddles too much.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	10. I Know Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cardinal falls back into his monotonous work life and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short but I feel this is moving forward nicely.
> 
> Thanks again for reading. I appreciate your time.

Sister Imperator was pleasantly okay with the decision to put our task on hold. I had worried she'd be furious we hadn't completed the second part. In fact, she seemed pleased that we would continue working together upon Papa's return.

The goodbye wasn't easy but went smoothly. There were plenty of lingering kisses but soon Papa was on his way with his band of ghouls and I was left to months of routine busy work.

My first task was to head down to the kitchen. I had a promise to uphold. Thinking I'd find it difficult to find Special, I was pleased to see him in his usual place, lounged across the deep sill of his large window.

“You brought me coffee, Cardinal Copia.” He said in an excited tone and took the mug from my hand.

“Of course. I said I would.” I responded. I sipped from my own mug.

“Thank you.” The ghoul said and lifted his mask just enough to drink. His tail flicked and his body danced in place. Clearly he enjoyed it.

“We don’t have this where I come from.” Special said. “It is my favorite thing about being here.”

I laughed quietly. “I'd never have guessed.” I said, a little teasing in my voice.

“May I say something?” He asked.

His question threw me off, he usually just said what he needed to and often more. “Um, sure.” I answered and took another drink.

“I know what some of the ghouls say about you, what they say about Papa.” He said. “I know they upset you and say things you don't like to hear but you should know, the rest of us don't think like that.” 

I nodded my head. “Do you know which ones are saying it?” I asked.

He nodded his head and took another long slurp of the coffee before lowering his mask.

“Can you tell me?” I asked.

Special shook his head. “Not yet.” He said.

I huffed a little put off with the reply. “And why not?” I asked.

“In time I will Cardinal Copia.” He said and leapt down from the ledge. “What those ghouls are doing, it is deplorable. They are breaking every rule set for our kind. I am doing my own little investigation of this and when I find answers you will be the first to know, unless it takes me longer and Papa is back, then I will tell him first.”

“Alright.” I said, content with his reasoning. “May I ask you something?”

“Yes.” He said.

“Why have you stayed behind this tour? Don't you usually go along with the group?” I asked.

“You are right. I usually go but I asked to stay, to forward my investigation.” He answered. “Now, if you don't mind Cardinal Copia, I must be off to do just that. I will see you tomorrow.” He said, lifting his mug with a slight up nod.

“Yes, yes I'll see you tomorrow.” I said and watched the ghoul slink off down the hall.

I finished my coffee, standing in the hall between the window and Papa's office. I made my way to my own so I could start the days work. I had a midnight ritual to prepare for.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

A week had gone by and I found it quite easy to fall into old routines. Monday I reviewed admissions papers and did the previous week's filing. Tuesday I outlined the budget. Wednesday I worked on document translation and finalized the budget.

Thursday I woke early and cleaned the rat enclosure. I started my work day late, taking the time to wander the gardens. I stopped at Henry's little grave and found it marked with a stone I hadn't left there. I knelt down to get a closer look. Scrawled across the smooth surface in a neat writing were the words ‘Henry, Beloved Rat Friend’. I recognized the handwriting, it was Papa's. My heart swelled at the thoughtfulness of his doing that.

Friday came again and I had my weekly meeting with Imperator. It went smoothly and ended on a high note. She informed me that I'd achieved Employee of the Month status once more. I thanked her graciously. She told me I earned it and that thanks were not needed.

I celebrated my news by taking an extended lunch to spend time in my chambers with the rats. When I returned to my office I found piles of paperwork that needed a look over. I set them aside so I could plan the week's ritual. I worked late to finish that paperwork.

Saturday I had the luxury of sleeping in. It was my day off. I stayed in my sleepwear for most of the day. I finished the book I'd been reading and treated myself to restaurant pizza. While I was out I picked up a half case of wine. It was the kind Papa introduced me to, a new favorite. I finished off a bottle before I went to bed.

Sunday I found myself looking over the secret file from Imperator. I knew Papa said not to work without him but he didn't mention not to go over what was done. That afternoon I was asked if I could sit in for an hour or two of confession, as the scheduled father had retired to his chambers early due to feeling sick. I hated doing it but accepted the job.

The hour or two turned to three, as there was apparently a surge in the need to confess. I was exhausted by the time the last person left the booth. I was just about to leave when the door on the opposite side opened.

“Confession is over. Come back next week.” I said.

“I'm not here to confess, rat.” The voice said. I recognized it as the large ghoul from the other night.

“Leave me alone ghoul. Your words mean nothing to me.” I said, trying to speak calmly. I was shaking and felt anything but calm.

“You don't have your Papa here to protect you rat. I can do whatever it is I want.” The ghoul hissed.

“Who are you?” I asked, voice wavering. “I demand to know.”

“You really are stupid, rat. I need not tell you. We're nameless for a reason.” The ghoul said.

“Someone knows who you are.” I said, thinking about Special. The ghoul just laughed. The sound was dark and deep.

It occurred to me then I could just walk out my side of the confessional and pull open his door. I did just that but he'd vanished immediately. My stressed state of mind had me forgetting they did that. All that was left was the lingering scent of ash.

I left and made my way to my chambers. I got halfway there before changing my mind. I stuck my hand in my pocket and dug out a gold key. It was the key to Papa's chambers. I decided then I would go there. I kept a sharp eye, to ensure no one would see me. I made it unnoticed and slipped inside.

“Hello Asmodeus.” I said as the large cat came bolting towards me.

I pet his back as he headbutted my shins. I ran my fingers through his fluffy fur and babbled things like, “good boy” and “handsome kitty.” Asmodeus purred loudly and I felt myself start to relax. I could forget about the run in with the ghoul for the time being.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Another week went by with much of the same. I had fulfilled my two week promise of coffee delivery for Special but had been easily convinced to keep going with it. He was a nice guy and I enjoyed his company.

He had nothing to offer me anytime I asked about the trouble making ghouls. He was always polite about it, saying I'd be the first to know.

Thank Satan, I'd avoided any further run ins with the bad ghouls. I still felt a little on edge and expected them to wreak their havoc at any given time.

On Saturday I decided that I'd pay a visit to my favorite cat. I felt strange admitting it to myself but I enjoyed the company of the giant ball of fluff. I made my way to Papa's chambers, dressed down in simple black pants and an oversized hoodie. I never liked the idea of dressing so informally outside my own private room but I didn't plan on seeing anyone and I doubted Asmodeus would mind.

I slipped the key into the door and turned it. I didn't hear it click and found it was because it was unlocked. I pushed the door open and was greeted with a shout of surprise.

“Cardinal Copia?” It was Sister Elana.

“Sister.” I said calmly. I too had a little fright as I was expecting no one else to be in the room. I knew she'd been tasked with caring for the cat I just didn't expect to ever run into her. She had an expression of horror on her face.

“I-I…” She struggled to get her words out, probably fearing having to explain herself.

“You, um, you don't need to worry about me, about this Sister. I, um, I know about the cat and, and why you are here.” I said. I watched her sigh deeply in relief.

Asmodeus came running towards me and walked circles around my legs. He was purring loudly. I guessed he liked having two people to give him attention.

“I can, um, I can come back when you're gone.” I said, shooting my eyes to the door.

“Why are you even here?” She asked, quick to add, “If, if you don't mind me asking, your dark eminence.”

“Papa gave me a key so I could come up to see Asmodeus.” I answered. I pushed the door closed and stepped further into the room. The cat was on my heels. “He, um, he relaxes me.” I said.

Sister Elana smiled. “He has that calming effect, doesn't he?” She said. “I didn't think you the cat type.” 

I nodded my head and smiled at her words. “I'm not.” I replied.

“Just this cat then?” She sighed. “He's something else.”

“That he is.” I said. We fell into this awkward silence and just looked at one another.

“Well, I've already emptied his litter tray, I should just give him a can of food and I'll be on my way.” She said to break the silence.

“Y- you can stay Sister.” I said. “I wouldn't mind the company and I'm confident Asmodeus here would love the duel attention.”

“Okay then, I'll stay.” She said with a smile.

That was the start of our Saturday routine. We met in the afternoons and spent time together, talking and playing with Asmodeus. Sometimes she'd bring drinks and once or twice I'd brought along lunch. My habit of awkwardness seemed to lessen and I realized I'd made a friend.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

“So Cardinal, do you mind if I ask you a question. It may be personal and I do not wish to step over my boundaries.” Sister Elana said.

It was Saturday night, the sixth we had spent together. We shared dinner together in the dining room and snuck off to tend to Asmodeus before dessert had been served. We shared a bottle of wine and were giggling, both rather tipsy.

“Shoot.” I said, pointing at her with finger guns.

“Okay, okay.” She giggled. “As you know, people in this church like to talk. Gossip in these halls spreads like wildfire.”

I nodded in agreement. Gossip was common among the clergy and I too have heard my fair share of the tidbits passed around. The wine kept my anxiety at bay for what she might have said next.

“Now please, forgive me for being so bold but I'd like to ask you about one. You know, clear the air so to speak. I promise you Cardinal that I will keep your answer between us.” She said.

Again, I nodded my head.

“Okay.” She giggled again. “I have heard that you and Papa are romantically involved.” She laughed again. “It sounds silly but-”

I licked my lips, inhibited by the wine. “That, um, that is true.” I said before I could stop myself.

She looked at me like it was not the answer she had been expecting of me. She laughed again, this time I sensed she was nervous.

“Oh, oh wow.” She sighed and leaned towards the table. She plucked her goblet off the top and took a drink.

“Does that surprise you, sister?” I asked, relaxing into my seat.

“Honestly, yes.” She said, resting her glass on her knee. “But over our time spent together Cardinal, maybe it surprises me a little less.” She continued. “I can see why he likes you.”

I smiled at her words. I shifted to pour myself another drink. “It surprises me too.” I said after a long sip.

“May I ask you another question?” She whispered.

“You may.” I replied.

“Is he a good kisser?” She asked and giggled quietly.

I smiled and closed my eyes. “Ah, Sister Elana, I do not kiss and tell.” I replied, opening my eyes and meeting her gaze.

She laughed some more and finished the wine in her goblet. “So that's a yes.” She said, looking at me with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

I couldn't stop my own laughter and nodded my head. “An excellent kisser.” I sighed.

I believed it when Papa told me the good sister was trustworthy but had it not been for the drinks I probably wouldn't have been so quick to answer.

“Now, if I may have a moment to say something. I am surprised to learn that you didn't know the answer to that question.” I said.

She grinned at me. “Ah, well Cardinal, you see, Papa is a lovely man and a charming man, beautiful to nearly everyone he meets but he is not really my type.” She said. “We are just good friends.”

My eyes widened and I nodded. “I see.” I whispered. “I feel so guilty to have assumed. Please, accept my apologies Sister.”

“Accepted.” She said and pointed towards the wine bottle. “Any left?” She asked.

I reached to pick it up and nodded. “Enough for one more. It's all yours.” I said, pouring it into her goblet as she presented it to me.

“I think perhaps I shall introduce you to Sister Sarah.” She said. “I think she too would enjoy your company.”

“Is she your girlfriend?” I asked.

Sister Elana smiled brightly over her glass. “My much adored wife.” She said, showing off a silver band encrusted with blood red stones. “Two years this coming fall. Papa performed the service.”

“How wonderful.” I replied, genuinely happy my friend had someone so dear in her life.

“It's an honor to be bound in love to serve our dark lord and master.” She said with a smile. “Perhaps one day you too will have such an honor.” She added, poking me in the knee.

I smiled. “Much too soon for that.” I replied rather quickly. “Much too soon.” I repeated and drained the last of my wine.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	11. You Miss Him Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some help from Special and a serious case of missing his Papa. The story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I didn't feel right adding a mini section at the end of this so I left the next bit for the next chapter.

I was sitting outside on a bench not far from the place I buried Henry. The day was cold but not unpleasantly so. I threw a wool cape over my cassock and donned a pair of gloves. I swapped my biretta for a wool cap and enjoyed the little warmth the sun had provided.

Tucked inside the cape, sitting on my shoulder was Isabella. I'd put a tiny red sweater on her but still shielded her from the cold. I occasionally lifted my hand to pass her a grape I pulled from a bag in my lap.

I was deep in thought when the sound of footsteps approaching from behind caused me to turn. “Hello Special.” I said watching the ghoul headed my way.

“Why do you sit out here Cardinal Copia? It is so cold.” He said. He stood at my side shivering. “And you have a rat with you. That is just rude.”

“Isabella likes being outside with me.” I said, passing her one last grape. “That is enough for now my sweet.” I whispered to her, kissing her nose. “I put a sweater on her.” I explained, looking back at the ghoul.

“Well I too have clothes on and I am freezing.” He said. “But I have something I wish to tell you. So I will make it quick, or maybe show me some mercy and we can go back inside.”

I stood up and faced the ghoul. “We can go inside. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.” I said.

“Oh thank you Cardinal Copia.” He said and hurried back inside. I was right behind him.

“Let's grab something to warm us back up and we can speak in my office.” I suggested.

“Warm coffee?” The ghoul said, he had stopped shivering.

“Obviously.” I said with a smile.

With nice large mugs of coffee we settled into our seats. I gently placed Isabella down on my desk and she scurried off out of view.

“For a man who keeps rats, you smell an awful lot like a cat.” Special said.

“I what?” I asked, feigning ignorance.

“I can smell the cat on you. Papa's cat.” The ghoul answered.

“I- I um, I don't know what you're talking about.” I stuttered out. The cat was supposed to be a secret.

I saw the ghoul smile, mask lifted so he could drink. His teeth were bright white against his greyish skin and they looked awfully sharp. He laughed then.

“Us ghouls have an excellent sense of smell. Do you think, honestly, that Papa could keep his animal a secret from us?” He said.

“Well, I never really thought of it.” I said. It made sense. “And no one has thought to expose the secret?” I asked, curious.

“Ghouls and cats share a lot in common. We think Imperator’s ban on the creatures is wrong, so no. We allow the cat to remain invisible.” He explained.

I nodded, again it made a lot of sense.

“My question for you is why you spend time with it?” He said and slurped down more of the hot beverage.

“Well, I enjoy his company.” I replied. “He's a friendly thing.”

“I think you go because you miss Papa. You really do love him, no?” The ghoul said.

“I do.” I replied. I figured there was no sense lying about it. Special seemed to figure a lot out on his own.

“You know Cardinal Copia, he loves you too. I am good at knowing these things.” He said.

I nodded my head. Yes, he was good. “Yes Special, I know he loves me too.” I said.

“You two, um how shall I phrase this? You two have been physically involved, yes?” He said.

“I can smell that too.” He said, eyes twinkling at me from across the desk.

I spit out my coffee. “Jesus Christ, Special.” I sputtered.

I was flushed a deep red and set my coffee on the desk, too flustered to hold on.

“What is it you need to tell me? If it's about what goes on between Papa and I, I have no interest in continuing this conversation.” I said in a rush.

The ghoul laughed again. “You seem embarrassed Cardinal Copia. Here I was thinking we are friends. Do friends not discuss such matters?” He said.

I shook my head no. “No. Not usually. The matter is private, but if you need to know I do consider you a friend.” I explained.

“Well, I am sorry to offend you, friend.” He said. “I have misinterpreted something. Matters like this are openly discussed among ghouls.”

“Apology accepted.” I replied. My cheeks were still burning.

“I have compiled a list of the offenders. There are twelve in total.” He said.

“And you have this list with you or are you planning on leaving me in the dark?” I said. I lifted my mug for a sip, hands steady enough to do so.

“I have my list right here Cardinal Copia.” Special said and pulled a folded sheet of paper from his breast pocket.

I thanked him when he handed it over. I unfolded the page and looked it over. It was messily written and was not in English. I knew how to read Ghoulish but the unneat presentation would throw me for a loop.

“May I hang onto this?” I asked him, setting it down on the desk. Isabella wandered over and sniffed at the page.

“Yes, yes I have my own copy.” The ghoul said. “And if I may offer some advice Cardinal Copia, don't do anything until Papa returns.”

“I hear your advice and it will be taken seriously.” I replied. It was sound advice. Truth be told I'd be terrified to take on these ghouls on my own.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

That night I spent time tending to the rats. I'd skipped the weekly deep clean of their enclosure that morning so I did it then. I let the group of them run around as I usually did. It was a chore getting them put back for the night, a few feeling extra feisty and in gaming moods. When I finally got the last of them put away, my largest male called Ratthew, I headed to take a shower. I often showered in the mornings but I felt a little bit gross.

Sleep did not come easy that night. I was thinking a lot about how much I missed Papa being around. More time had passed then was left to wait. I missed him every day but something inside me made me feel it deeper than normal.

I climbed out of bed and glanced at the clock. It was just after midnight. I threw my black cassock on over my sleepwear and put on a pair of shoes. I made sure I had the key and I slipped into the hallway. I made my way, thankfully through empty halls, up to Papa's chambers. I let myself in and locked the door behind me.

I found Asmodeus curled up in one of the chairs. I pet the top of his head and felt myself relax. “Good boy.” I whispered and he purred in response.

I crossed the room and shed the cassock before I settled down on one of the sofas. I grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it to my chest. I buried my face against the silk and sighed heavily. I started to cry.

The seat next to me sunk down under the weight of the large cat. I looked up and over at him. I put down the pillow and he climbed into my lap. He was purring loudly and nuzzled against my chest. I pet up and down his back, alternating hands on each pass through the fluff.

“You miss Papa too, don't you Asmodeus?” I whispered. He meowed softly. I hugged the cat close and sighed. “He will be home soon.” I whispered, not only for the cat's benefit but my own.

I stayed with Asmodeus for an hour before I felt tired again. He'd climbed off me ten minutes prior and was dozing at my side. I still pet him softly, the pass of fur beneath my fingers hypnotically comforting. I found his little snores endearing. I stood up and gave my body a good stretch. I figured it was time for me to go but as my eyes fell upon the door across from me, I had a change of plans.

I crossed the room and opened the door to Papa's bedroom. I reached to click on the light. It was just as dim as the light in the sitting area. In the center of the room was a large, much larger than mine, bed. Four, elaborately carved posts were at the corners. They were accented with gold leaf. The bed was surrounded in black and purple curtains, drawn and tied back with golden ropes. The bed was unmade and had several pillows strewn about the top quarter.

The floor was a continuation of the dark stained oak and a luxurious plush purple rug was centered under the bed.

To my left was a large black armoire with golden grucifixes painted on the doors. Another dresser was set to its right and was topped with a large, gold trimmed mirror.

To my right was the window. I knew it overlooked the gardens but the curtains had been pulled shut so I hadn't the chance to see them. A door towards the corner led to what I assumed was a closet.

On the wall behind me, the one with the door I had come through, was a large flat screen TV. Under that, a table littered with candles, incense burners and an old fashioned record player.

The room was so elegantly decorated and oozed of Papa's tastes. I felt a comfort wash over me. I walked towards the bed and clicked on the lamp seated on his bedside table. It cast a very low, yellow toned glow.

I spent the next several minutes walking around the room. I opened drawers and picked up some of his things. I told myself it wasn't snooping. I just needed to see and touch his things to ease the sting of missing him. I shut the main light in the room before heading back towards the bed.

I climbed into the bed and moaned softly at the feel of his soft sheets caressing over any bit of bared skin. I pulled up the covers and found myself surrounded in his scent. I took a deep breath and sighed, deeply contented. My intention was to sleep, comforted with being near his things but my body had other things in mind. The first stirs of arousal awakened inside me.

I sat up and leaned towards the table with the lamp. I pulled open the drawer, to search for lube. I only assumed he had some. What I found in there was not at all what I'd been looking for. The drawer was cluttered with many things, lube not being one of them. A folded up photograph caught my attention and I pulled it from the back of the drawer.

I noticed first that it was very old and tattered around the edges. The color was faded sepia and crackling ran through the image. There was no doubt in my mind this photograph was taken a long time ago, probably when photographs were first popularized. The image was of a woman, with long dark hair and piercing eyes. Her face was narrow and her ears came to a point. She conveyed no emotion. In her arms was a baby, looking no more than days old. The baby had been looking at the camera. There was nothing remarkable about him, just two different colored eyes. I put the photograph back in the drawer and slammed it shut.

I flopped back on the bed, prior needs forgotten. I was certain that what I'd just seen was the first picture taken of Emeritus the Third. I was certain that was his mother. And I was certain she wasn't human.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	12. Look How Excited He Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea with some sisters. Smutty alone time. And wonderfully exciting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm pleased as punch with how this chapter went. I really enjoy this story and cannot wait to continue writing. The next chapter is nearly done and I will post it as soon as it's ready.

When I arrived at Papa's chambers the sisters were waiting for me. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. Asmodeus came trotting over, meowing quite loudly. I said my hello and gave him scritches before crossing to the seating area.

Sister Elana stood up from the sofa and gave me a tight hug. “Hello Cardinal. I hope you've had a good week.” She said.

“Tiring but productive, so yes good.” I said and hugged her back. I glanced to the other woman seated behind us. “You must, um, you must be Sister Sarah.” I said, stepping towards her and extending my hand for shake.

“You are correct Cardinal Copia.” She replied, accepting my hand. “An honor to finally meet you officially.”

“Ah Sister, the honor is all mine. Your wife speaks very highly of you.” I said and took a seat on the opposite sofa.

A set up for tea was arranged on the table. A steaming pot surrounded with three cups and saucers.

“Of course she does. I'm wonderful.” Sarah teased with a grin.

“She's so humble.” Elana chimed in with a quiet laugh.

I smiled at them both and settled into the soft cushions. Asmodeus jumped up and curled into my lap.

“I think he has a favorite.” Elana said about the cat. “Tea?” She asked.

I nodded and watched her pour out the cups. I was a coffee drinker by nature but had developed the taste for tea as well over the years. I thanked her graciously as she passed me the cup. My free hand settled on the cat in my lap and I rubbed between his ears. He started to purr.

“So, you must be rather excited that Papa is returning soon.” Sarah said conversationally.

“I am.” I replied. I assumed Elana had told her all about the relationship between Papa and I. I couldn't fault her on it, so long as her telling stopped with Sarah. “I miss him a great deal.”

“I bet he misses you too Cardinal.” Sarah said. I smiled.

“I hope that he is successful in his quest for members.” Elana said. “I get so much joy knowing the spread of our church reaches new places.” She sipped her tea.

“He's always been successful, my dear.” Sarah said.

“The most successful in all our history.” I added, sipping the tea. It was delicious but I couldn't place the flavor. “I don't believe anyone could outdo everything he's done for us. His numbers are record breaking, by a long shot.”

Sarah laughed and nodded her head. “I'd like to see somebody try.” She said.

“Hush your words Sarah.” Elana said quickly. “He's a wonderful and powerful leader with many years left to serve. Your comment vaguely dismisses his importance.”

“I meant nothing of the sort Elana.” Sarah said and leaned to put her cup down. “In fact I meant it fully as a compliment.”

I sat quietly, watching the two. Honestly their little banter with each other was endearing. Reminded me of the squabbling between Papa and I when our work became overwhelming.

“I am sure that Papa would appreciate the loyalty you two have for him. Satan knows that much disloyalty has spread through these halls over the past months.” I said.

“I've heard about this.” Elana said. “And the things they say about you and our head sister, Imperator. Frankly, I'm disgusted.”

“Do they know who's behind all of it?” Sarah asked, looking over at me.

I shook my head. I didn't feel comfortable sharing what I knew nor about Special’s involvement.

“Well whomever it is I hope they are stopped.” Elana sighed and reached to pour herself more tea. “Another Cardinal?” She asked.

“Not yet.” I replied. My cup was still mostly full. I watched her pour some into Sarah's cup and set the pot back down.

The room was quiet for a moment. Asmodeus stood up and jumped down to the floor. I let my eyes follow him across the room and he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

“So Cardinal,” Sarah started.

“Please, you both can call me Copia. I think behind closed doors we can drop the formalities.” I said.

“Of course, Copia. And please address us the same then. No sense having you follow the formality if we do not.” Elana said with a grin.

“So Copia, Elana tells me that you keep rats. I am quite interested so I wonder if you won't share a little about that.” Sarah said.

“Well Sarah, yes. I do keep rats. I've kept rats most of my life. They are amazing little creatures and I feel they are often dismissed.” I said. “My only complaint is they live such a short time on this earth.” I sighed.

“How many do you have?” Elana asked.

“Twenty seven.” I answered.

“My word.” Elana gasped. “How do you find the time for them?”

“Well, you see, I don't spend much time with other people. I have you two, Papa when he's around and quite recently I've befriended Special. So I have the time.”

“Oh, I adore Special!” Sarah interjected. “He's so friendly.”

I smiled and Elana laughed, nodding her head.

I continued. “The rats are very independent. I keep them all in the same enclosure. It's actually impressive, takes up half the wall in my chambers. In all my years keeping rats, I've never had the luxury of spoiling them so much.” I was grinning the more I said. No one ever thought to ask me about them. “I clean the enclosure out weekly. I feed them. I play with them. Most of the time, if I am in my room, I let them run around. It gives them a little exercise and a sense of adventure. I sometimes feel like a bad pet parent but I do have my favorites. My darling girl Isabella often comes down to work with me. She's prone to charming extra treats from me as well.”

“Aww, Copia. That's so cute.” Sarah said. She looked over to Elana. “Look how excited he is.”

I blushed at the comment.

“I don't often get to talk about them, so thank you for the opportunity.” I whispered.

“Oh don't worry about that Copia. I'm greatly interested and maybe one day I'll get the chance to meet some.” Sarah said.

“Sure. Anytime.” I replied.

“I think it's funny that you're so invested in them and still harbor all the love you have for Asmodeus.” Elana said.

“I thought it funny as well but after much consideration, why do I need to choose? So long as they never meet, I can love them both.” I said. “Cats are just as worthy of love and affection as rats. And rats deserve the kindness and respect given to cats.”

“You are so right about that Copia. So right about that.” Sarah said.

“You are such an animal lover.” Elana said.

“And why is that a bad thing?” Sarah asked.

“It's not.” Elana whispered and leaned over to kiss her wife on the cheek.

“Animals are kinder than most people.” I whispered.

“Nema to that!” Sarah cheered.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

It was another sleepless night and I found myself lying in Papa's bed. It was becoming a frequent trend and I allowed myself the indulgence. I was nestled amongst the pillows and kept the blankets pushed aside. I turned my face into the pillow at my side and took a deep breath. The scent of Papa was strongly present in the black silk pillowcase and I hummed quietly.

I was dressed only in a pair of boxer shorts and revelled in the sensation of his soft sheets against my skin. Flat on my back, I let myself relax against the mattress. I looked up at the black and purple canopy over my head and let my mind drift, my eyes slip closed.

I moved my hands up from my sides, folding them over my belly and remained still waiting for the right moment to begin my planned activities. The thought of Papa's lips brushing up my throat drew a quiet moan from me. Slowly, I traced the fingers of one hand up my torso. I shivered as it tickled me. I let my fingers rake through the hair on my chest before flicking my thumb across my nipple. I bit my lip, hissing quietly as I did it again. The actions sent a jolt of pleasure straight to my crotch.

I tickled across my skin and gave the other nipple a light pinch. I groaned and felt my cock twitch. I squeezed a little harder. “Papa!” I gasped, imagining that it was him doing it for me. I dragged my other hand up my body, shaking as my arousal was building, and worked both at the same time. I let myself imagine the feel of his breath against my neck. I pretended he was whispering softly into my ear, praising me for my body's willingness to respond to his actions.

I was starting to sweat, strands of my hair sticking to my forehead. I thought then of how it felt to run my fingers through his hair, twisting it around and pulling it. I thought of how silky it felt and the smell of his shampoo. I imagined pulling him up from my neck and kissing him deeply. I could taste his lips and tongue in my mouth. The room filled with the sounds of little gasps and murmurs of laughter. I was flying high on the pleasing sensations. My hips jerked and I became fully aware how restrictive my boxer shorts had become.

Keeping my left hand up, I continued to pinch and pull, biting harder into my bottom lip to stop myself from calling out. My right hand went straight to my cock, stroking myself through the material. It was damp, soaked by the pre-cum I'd been leaking.

“Oh fuck yes.” I groaned, bucking into the palm of my hand. “Oh my Satan.” I cried. I hadn't touched myself in over a week, I was incredibly sensitive.

I stopped for a moment to strip off my only article of clothing. Naked, I reached for the bottle of lube I'd remembered to bring with me and was interrupted by insistent scratching at the bedroom door. I sighed, trying to ignore it. I flipped open the bottle and poured some into my hand. I brought my hands together, warming the slick liquid between my palms. The scratching continued and I groaned in annoyance.

“Not now Asmodeus!” I practically barked towards the door. I thought briefly how I'd never been interrupted by my rats.

All outside distractions faded from my mind as I wrapped my hand around myself. I moaned deeply and started a slow and lazy stroke. I thought once more about Papa and pictured it was his hand around me. I imagined he was kneeling at my side, leaning down to kiss over my cheek and nibble at my bottom lip. My hand worked harder, pretending he was the one urging me closer to orgasm.

I rolled onto my side, bucking into my slick fingers. The feeling was intoxicating and only increased in intensity as I played only with the head. “Oh fuck. Papa yes.” I whimpered, burying my face in one of the pillows. I went back to full strokes and moaned as a shudder moved through me. I was close, so close. The long wait between then and my last go at self pleasure assured I wouldn't last.

Unconsciously I shifted and found myself hunched over, positioned on my knees. I dragged the closest pillow under my body and softly dragged my sensitive erection across the silk. “Oh fuck.” I gasped. The sensation was exquisite. I did it again and again, gentle ruts against it. I sped up until I was literally humping the pillow beneath me with full force. By the time I was fully aware of my own actions it was too late to stop them. I was gasping and laughing and thrusting wildly, completely taken and lost in the feeling.

I squeezed the pillow, folding it around my cock and pushed into the tight space I'd created. I was grunting by that point, flying head on into what I felt was going to be a hard climax. I closed my eyes more tightly and imagined it was Papa so pleasantly surrounding my cock. I let myself believe it was him I was fucking and within moments I was calling out and released several thick ropes of cum into the folded pillow and onto sheet below.

I collapsed on the bed, heart thumping wildly and panting heavily. I closed my eyes, totally spent and exhausted. After several minutes I gathered enough strength to clean up after myself.

I let the cat into the room and climbed into bed. My eyes were shut the moment my head hit the (clean) pillow. I felt Asmodeus curl up at the small of my back as I drifted off to sleep.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

“Cardinal.” The voice of Sister Imperator snapped me from my little doze. I'd fallen asleep, again.

“My goodness what has gotten into you?” She asked. “I've woken you up three times and you haven't been here longer than ten minutes.” She sounded flustered but her next comment made me wonder if she was truly concerned. “Are you unwell Copia?”

I shook my head no. I yawned loudly and shook my head to wake myself up. “I, um, I've j-just had a rough few nights, Sister. Please forgive me.”

“You are forgiven Cardinal but only because I know this isn't normal behavior for you.” She said and neatened a stack of papers on her desk.

“Thank you Sister.” I said with a little bow.

I'd been seated in her office for the previous ten minutes. It was not our usual Friday meeting. It was Wednesday and the day before Papa and the ghouls were to return to the church.

“I expect you to provide us with top quality work today Cardinal. As you know, tomorrow is a very big day.” Imperator said.

“Yes, I know.” I said with a smile. It was one more day until I'd be with my Papa again.

“Good.” She said shortly. “I'll need the attendance report on my desk tomorrow. We can wait on the financial report until next week but I need that attendance Cardinal.”

“I've been keeping the incoming financial data organized Sister, so that should be no problem for next week. The attendance report will be done for you by tonight and I will deliver it at promptly nine tomorrow morning.” I said.

“Good man Cardinal.” She said and her smile was genuine. I smiled back.

“Anything else Sister?” I asked.

“Yes, just one other thing.” She answered.

“What is that?” I looked at her expectantly.

“Just to congratulate you on another excellent month of work Cardinal Copia. It's with great honor that I get to tell you that once again you are employee of the month and now hold the recognition of holding second most slots at the top since the program was put into place.”

I was beaming. It was excellent news. I couldn't wait to tell the rats. I'm sure Isabella would be so proud.

“Thank you Sister.” I said. “Oh this made my day.” I was giddy with excitement.

“Oh, and Cardinal, to show our appreciation, to show my appreciation, I'd like to offer you a week's worth of paid time off.” She said.

“Oh, wow. A week?” I said, impressed.

“Of course my dear Cardinal. You have more than earned it. Please, take it whenever you'd like but not before you finish those reports.” Imperator said.

“Yes, yes I wouldn't dare go away with unfinished work to complete.” I said, still smiling.

“Now go. Enjoy your day. I will see you Friday. Goodbye Cardinal.” She said.

“Yes, enjoy your day too Sister. See you soon.” I got up and made my way out of the office.

I had reached a new personal goal, had news to share with the rats, a week of paid leave and the promise of Papa's return. I felt good and I felt happy. I didn't care who saw me. I danced my way through the halls and up to my chambers, humming happily to myself.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	13. Welcome Home Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little plot and smut galore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa is back from tour. What did you expect would happen.

The weeks had dragged on but finally, after nearly four months, the day Papa returned from the tour had arrived. I was both excited and very anxious. Did he still feel the same way about me? Was our night together just to make up for his stupid mistake? I had no reason to doubt, I saw the look in his eyes and heard sincerity in his tone. No, no reason to doubt but I did. There was only one way to find out and that was to go see him.

I knew there was going to be a decent sized crowd of people gathered to welcome him back; there often was. I knew Papa loved the attention and I knew he was deserving of it. I debated whether I wanted to go and be part of that crowd or if I'd wait for him to see me in his own time. Of course I wanted to be there, see him in the flesh after being apart for so long but I knew there would be other people around, sucking in all his attentions and the selfish part of me didn't quite know if I could handle that. Any other time, let them shower him with attention, but not when I wanted it to be just us.

I spent close to an hour talking to my rats, weighing my options on what I should do. I couldn't sit still, walking around my room in circles, popping in and out of the closet when an idea of what to wear struck me, then fizzled out as a bad idea. Then something struck me again and I rushed back in. I suppose in that moment I had made my decision that I would be attending the official welcoming back of our church's beloved leader. I exited the closet with an armful of clothes.

Dressed, I stood before the mirror, turning side to side a few times still trying to process my appearance. I was rather impressed the pants actually fit. I shot a glance over to Isabella and Rosita, who were sitting atop my dresser and chattering in my direction.

“So, what do you think?” I asked them and turned my back to the mirror, facing the girls completely. I gave a little twirl, showing off my look.

I was dressed in a pair of pants I'd secretly taken from my lover’s wardrobe while he was away. They fit, but they were snug and left nothing to the imagination. The expensive fabric stretched over my legs, gripped tightly around my crotch and hugged the curves of my ass explicitly well. I knew then why Papa often skipped underwear, there simply wasn't enough room. The pants fit so closely against my body, they looked painted on. I paired them with one of my black button shirts and an old fashioned waistcoat I happened to find buried in the depths of my storage chest.

Rosita chirped loudly and scurried around in a circle. Isabella sat still, sniffing the air. I was a little bit startled when I felt one of the other rats climb over my foot and settle down before reaching to paw at my shin. I looked down and saw it was Francis, my smallest Marten. I bent down to pick him up, slightly wheezing with the effort it took.

“Oh Lucifer. These are tight.” I sighed to myself about the pants. “Hello my sweet Francis, what can I do for you?” I asked, cupping the rat in my hand and taking a few strides to the snack cupboard.

The moment I had the door open, a dozen rats, including Isabella and Rosita were at my side. I couldn't stop myself from quietly chuckling. “You all want snacks now, yes?” I said. I was answered with a small chorus of squeaks.

Francis nuzzled my thumb and started to nibble at the nail. Rosita scurried up my leg and moved quickly over my back to settle on my shoulder. She leaned towards the open cupboard and her whiskers tickled my cheek. I watched as Isabella just hopped right into the shelves and sniffed around looking for any open boxes.

“Okay little ones.” I said. “I will give you all something to eat but I need you in the enclosure. I am going out tonight.” I explained. 

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

The front hall was already quite full by the time I arrived. The large doors were open and I could see the cars sitting outside. I kept myself in the shadows, slinking my way towards the front of the room but staying off to the side. I had no intention of drawing attention to myself. I settled along the wall, facing the door. I was very quiet but could hear the loud thump of my heart inside my chest. No one paid me any mind at all, which was what I wanted, not wishing to drawing attention. I had even put my red cassock on over my original outfit, hiding it from view.

Finally the wait was over. The car doors opened and the crowd watched as several ghouls stepped out and made their way into the front hall. There was a dull roar of conversation as the ghouls had been missed as well.

My eyes stayed on the second car, waiting for the door to open. When it did and I saw a flash of Papa's raven black hair I held my breath. It was silly of me but it felt like time was moving in slow motion. I knew the perception was just in my head. I watched him come up the steps and stop just at the door.

“Well hello you sexy bunch.” Papa greeted the crowd with a dazzling smile. “I hope that you are all doing exceptionally well this evening. I know I am.” I heard him say and he gave a dramatic bow with an arm outstretched and the other folded across his middle. “You missed me, yes? I missed you! Every single one of you, missed. I have done my duty and secured hundreds if not thousands of new followers. You can thank me later. I am pleased to be home but it is rest that I need.” He continued with a playful grin.

I watched him scan the crowd but his eyes never came to me. I felt my heart sink. Maybe he didn't want to see me. The idea that I'd kept myself so well hidden didn't cross my mind. I watched his face from my place in the shadows.

“Ah, Imperator.” Papa said, seeing the sister walking through the center of the crowd towards him. He didn't look thrilled to see her. His eyes drifted and he waved to a pair of ghoul children standing front row of the crowd. They were unmasked and had half-sized horns. I smiled as they giggled and high fived one another.

“Welcome home, Emeritus.” Imperator said, tone not quite welcoming at all. “Come join me for tea, there is much to discuss.” There it was, always business with her.

“Not tonight, Sister.” Papa started, sighing heavily. “My flight was long and I got no rest. I need some time.” He explained.

Much of the crowd started to dwindle down, the grand entrance over. There were still a decent number of bodies though as I watched his eyes scan the crowd once more, a disappointment crossed his face.

“Where is Cardinal Copia?” Papa asked, sidestepping away from Imperator and looking deeper in the thinning crowd. I was about to speak up.

“The rat’s not here.” I heard someone call from the opposite side of the room. It was a ghoul. My eyes watered.  
“Too busy signing up for the one man freak show.” Another else chimed in with a loud laugh. My chest started to hurt.

Papa threw his gaze towards the direction of the comments. His eyes blazed with anger. “Who said that?” He snapped. “Which ones of you lot said that?” He demanded. No one replied.

The fire in his eyes never left but I watched his face ease slightly. “I don't want to hear ANYONE talk about the cardinal that way again.” He said. “He's not a freak show, nor is he a rat. The cardinal does not deserve such disrespect. He's a human being for Lucifer's sake! Treat him as such. He's a high ranking member of this clergy. He deserves respect and to be treated with decency.” Papa explained. “And I expect you all take that into consideration.”

“Fuck you Emeritus!” Another ghoul shouted.  
“Emeritus is a scummy rat fucker.” Another said.

“That is enough!” I heard Imperator shout out and the room went silent. “This is horrendous behavior. How dare anyone speak to your leader in such a fashion. Speaking poorly of the Cardinal is just as deplorable. I will find out which of you are responsible and deal with you as I see fit.” She imposed her death glare to the entire room. The silence that fell lingered.

I was crying pretty heavily at that point, tears streaming down my cheeks but I held back my sobs. I slinked along the side wall, doing my best to make an exit. I didn't want to be seen. My wishes to remain invisible were shattered as my fascia came loose and I stepped, slipping over it and falling flat on my face. I was sprawled across the marble floor and my biretta slid away from me. I waited for the laughter and the mockery to start but the room was still silent.

I felt someone come up beside me. It was a young Sister of Sin, Sister Alicia if my memory served me right in my anxious state, and she put her hand on my elbow. “A-are you alright C-cardinal Copia?” She asked, voice kind. She handed me my biretta once I sat up. I haphazardly threw it on my head, backwards.

“I am okay. I'm fine Sister, just go.” I replied and she stepped back. Physically I was fine, nothing hurt. This was all bruised ego, or what I had that remotely resembled an ego. I didn't get up from the floor.

“Copia.” I heard my name from the other end of the room but didn't look up. I knew it was Papa and I could hear him walking towards me. I turned my eyes up and saw he was standing there with his hand outstretched. He looked concerned. I took his hand and allowed him to help me to my feet. I took a moment to smooth out the wrinkles in my cassock. I draped the fascia over my arm, not bothering to put it back on.

“Welcome home, Papa.” I said a little awkwardly.

“Thank you, Cardinal.” He said with a smile, one that reached his eyes. “Are you alright?” He asked. He reached out to me and corrected the position of my biretta.

“I'm just great.” I answered sarcastically, looking down. “Glad to have you back.” I wasn't meeting his eyes.

“Please, join me for a drink, up in my personal chambers.” Papa said, quiet enough it was for my ears only.

I looked up at him. “Tonight?” I asked, thinking he just wanted to go straight to sleep.

“Now.” He answered.

“Oh, okay.” I replied nervously.

Without further words to his loyal followers, Papa took my hand and we exited the room.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

The door was barely closed behind us when Papa pulled me against him and covered my lips with his own. I moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed. I shifted my hands to his hips and I pushed him against the door, nipping at his tongue. He groaned a low sound and squeezed my hips in response. I could tell how much he missed me and wondered if he knew I missed him just as much.

I stepped back and looked into his eyes. “Lucifer, I needed that.” I whispered, breathless.

Papa chuckled and nodded his head. “Same.” He said and stepped to walk further into the room. He pulled off his jacket and folded it over the back of his high backed desk chair at the side of his room.

Asmodeus wandered over, stopping between us to yawn. He looked up at me but walked towards Papa, rubbing his legs with his whole body.

“Hello my big handsome kitty.” Papa said, crouching down to pet the cat. “I am happy to see you.” He kissed the cat's nose.

“Please, make yourself comfortable Raffaele.” He said to me as he stood up and moved towards the place he kept his wine. “Would you like a glass?” He asked, holding up a bottle.

“Yes please.” I said politely. While his back was turned, I worked the buttons on my cassock open and slid out of the vestments. I set them over his jacket. I set the biretta on the seat and wandered up to stand behind him.

Papa startled a bit when I wrapped my arms around him from behind and buried my nose in his hair, nuzzling the back of his neck. He relaxed against me as he twisted the corkscrew into the bottle on the little counter.

“Tonight, we drink from my fancy glasses. It's a special occasion.” He said.

“What occasion is that Papa?” I asked and pressed a kiss to his nape.

“Successful spread of our Dark Lord's word, my safe return to the church and most importantly, that I finally am back with my darling Raffaele.” He replied.

I smiled and hummed contentedly. “The months were so long without you here.” I whispered to him. “I'm sure you kept yourself busy while away.”

“Quite busy.” He said and pulled the cork out with a pop. “Were you not busy?” He asked.

“Of course I was. I swear, I'm so overworked. But really, I don't mind.” I said and he laughed quietly.

I watched over his shoulder as he poured the deep red liquid into two etched crystal goblets, trimmed in gold. I took a few steps back, giving him the space to move away from the counter.

He turned towards me, eyes immediately dropping to the tight fit of the pants I was wearing. He dropped one of the glasses and it shattered against the oak floor.

“Wow.” Was all he said. He had no reaction to the broken glass or the wine that would likely stain if it sat too long.

I blushed and reached to take the glass he hadn't dropped. “So, you like it then?” I asked, biting my bottom lip.

“Very much.” Papa sighed and stepped around the mess on the floor. “I don't think I've ever seen you in something so revealing my Raffaele.” He said. “Other than being naked, of course.” He giggled.

I smiled shyly, color blushing my cheeks. “I wanted to dress up for you, Papa. I am quite pleased you like it.” I said.

“Like is an understatement, my love. You look- Oh my sweet Satan, you look sexy.” He said, running a hand down my side, squeezing my hip. “I could devour you if you'd let me.”

I flushed a darker shade of red and took a rather large gulp of wine from the glass in my hand. “I'd let you.” I whispered. “I absolutely would let you.” I moaned, feeling his hand gently cupping between my legs.

I watched him sink to his knees before me. I held the wine more firmly in my hand, putting my other on the top of his head, petting the silky black hair. I inhaled sharply, body shuddering as he pressed his face close to my crotch.

“Oh Raffaele, you smell delicious.” He mumbled against my thigh. His hands settled above my knees then stroked up my thighs. He kissed my left, then the right.

“Papa, I feel like I should be the one on my knees for you.” I said, voice shaking and my grip in his hair tightening. “You- you should get to relax after your trip.”

Papa laughed deeply, putting his lips over the outline of my cock, dragging them until he reached the head. My knees buckled but his grip on my thighs kept me standing. He sucked me through the material.

“Never too tired to please you, my love.” Papa whispered, looking up at me. “Are these… are these my pants?” He asked, face crinkled with amusement.

“Yes.” I replied a little short of breath.

He laughed. He stood up and pulled the glass from my hand. He downed what was left inside and just tossed it to the floor with its broken partner. I jumped at the shattering sound.

“There will be time to talk later.” He said quietly. There was a burning desire in his eyes. “May I take you to bed Raffaele?” He asked, voice husky with lust.

“Yes.” I said again. “Please, yes Papa.” My desire and lust burned just as intensely.

We stumbled through the seating area and through the door to his bedroom. I could barely process the action as my mind was focused solely on him and how he pushed me backwards onto the bed.

“Leave it to you, my darling Raffee, to find a way into my pants even when I'm not here.” He said breathing out a dark laugh as he climbed over me.

“I- I wanted to surprise you with a new look. I, um, I didn't own anything so form fitting so I thought that maybe I could-” He cut me off by slamming his lips over mine.

“Less talking, more kissing.” He growled against my mouth before he deepened the kiss. I whimpered into his mouth and worked on matching his frenzied pace. I wanted to wrap my arms around him only to find he had them pinned beneath his hands at our sides.

He kissed down my neck, biting the skin in places. “There is much to talk about Raffaele, but for now we let our touches do the talking.” He said sitting back and looking down at me. He gave his hips a gentle thrust against mine. He was already hard. I moaned obscenely when I felt him grip me through the tight pants. “Let our bodies get reacquainted. I've longed for this. So have you.”

“Papa.” I sighed, voice shaking as he increased the pressure of his hand. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down against me. We kissed hard and deep, nips and bites mixed in. He squeezed me tighter and I bucked into his hand.

He pushed himself up and his hands moved right to the closure of my pants. He unbuttoned it and tugged down on the zipper. He reached inside and pulled out my half hard cock. He slid down off the bed, pulling me to the edge. He looked up at me and licked his lips.

“While I was away, I found that remembering the taste of you makes me feel exceptionally horny.” He said with a little smile. “I want to taste you some more.” He whispered, wrapping his fingers around my base.

“Th-then taste me.” I whispered, looking down into his eyes. My one hand sifted through his hair, holding on but giving no push or pull. My other arm kept me propped up.

He wasted no time, taking me into his mouth. He started with tongue flicks across the tip then bobbed his head a few times before taking me deep. He kept his eyes open and turned up at me. My own eyes switched from looking at his, to his lips stretched around me and back to his eyes.

“Oh Lucifer! Papa, you- oh fuck you have a perfect mouth.” I sighed, tightening my grip in his hair. I shuddered as he moaned and winked at me.

He pulled off to lick my full length. “Yes? You think it's perfect?” He whispered, drooling over me, getting it nice and wet before slipping me back into his mouth. I groaned out and shivered when he took it all. I collapsed back, flat against the mattress. He worked his mouth up and down, pushing me towards completion. When my whimpering became louder and more frequent, he pulled up.

“Too soon to cum, my Raffaele.” He said.

I nodded in agreement though I was certain he couldn't see it. My body felt warm and restricted by my clothes.

“Papa.” I whimpered. “Please, the clothes.” I sighed.

He moved aside and I slipped off the bed. He rose to his feet and leaned to kiss me. I could taste myself on his lips and it wasn't all that displeasing. We shed our clothes quickly and they were soon piled up on the floor. I sat down and looked up at him. My heart was racing and I reached out to him. He stepped closer to me and I closed my fist around his cock, holding but not stroking. He looked down at me, breathing heavily. He thrust his hips once, then twice, groaning at the friction from my fingers. His pupils had blown wide in his arousal and the sight of it turned me on even more.

“Get up on your knees.” Papa said, reaching for my arm and pulling my hand off him. I scrambled up onto my knees and watched his face, waiting for what was to come.

“Kneel just like that my Raffaele. Turn to face the mirror.” He commanded but there was still a softness to his tone.

“Yes Papa.” I whispered and did as he told me to. I watched him move to the bedside table and he clicked on the lamp. I felt the mattress dip as he climbed into bed.

“You slept here.” He whispered. It wasn't a question.

“Yes Papa. I missed you.” I replied, wondering how he knew. My body was tense.

He shifted on his knees until he was right behind me.

“My love. My darling Raffaele. Relax, I'm not upset.” He whispered, dipping his head to kiss over my shoulder. “I gave you a key, I expected you'd use it.”

I felt his arm come around my middle and he tickled over my belly before tracing his fingers further down, caressing my thigh. My head lolled back and I relaxed against him. His other hand moved to the back of my head, forcing it up again. “I want you to watch yourself, Raffaele.” He whispered hotly into my ear. I moaned. He raked his nails over the delicate skin on my thigh. I hissed and moaned quietly.

My eyes settled on our reflections in the mirror. I watched his hand tickle up my thigh and then gently cradle my balls in his palm. I couldn't see but I felt him place wet, opened mouth kisses over my back, nipping my shoulder blade. His thumb tickled me gently. My body shuddered and I sighed deeply.

“Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” Papa whispered, kissing up my neck. “Did you make yourself cum in my bed Raffaele? I can smell you in my sheets.”

“Yes.” I answered with a whine as he ran his fingertips over the head of my cock. “Oh Satan, yes I did.” I gasped when he bit the nape of my neck.

“Did it feel nice?” He asked, wrapping his fingers around my leaking erection. “I bet it felt nice.” He purred.

My eyes slid closed. “Yes.” I said again. “It did.”

“I said I want you to watch.” He growled and squeezed his hand around me. I cried out and opened my eyes, watching the mirror.

“That's a good Raffaele.” He murmured and pressed a kiss to my jaw. He started a deliberately slow stroke over my swollen cock.

“It feels so good.” I sighed, moving my hips in hope he'd go faster.

“Did you imagine my hands when you touched yourself?” He asked, stopping his strokes to thumb just under the head.

“Yes.” I groaned, turning my head to nuzzle his neck. I immediately felt his hand in my hair, pulling my head forward.

“Watch.” He said. I nodded and moaned as he started to stroke me faster. “I want you to see yourself like this, Raffaele. How beautiful you look falling apart for me, my love.”

I nodded again. “Yes, yes I will do that Papa.” I whined, thrusting my hips into his hand. I kept my eyes on the reflection, watching his hand move up and down my shaft, so slick with pre-cum there wasn't a need for lube. I fought my urge to close my eyes, even afraid to blink. My body shivered and I moaned deeply.

“Oh. Fuck yes Papa.” I whispered, rocking my hips faster. I felt the building orgasm approaching.

“You want to cum for me Raffaele?” He asked, nuzzling behind my ear. “You want to watch yourself come undone?” His voice was a low growl. I felt his hardness pressed against my lower back.

“I want to cum with you fucking me.” I whispered. “I'm, I'm… please fuck me Papa, I'm so close.” I cried.

“You want me to fuck you?” He asked, looking at me through the mirror. I stared right back at him. “Yes Papa.” I said. “Please, please fuck me.” I whimpered.

He stopped stroking me and I slumped backwards against him. I made sure to keep my eyes straight ahead. He held me up as I panted heavily. My eyes slipped closed and he didn't stop me. The press of his skin against my back was soft and warm. I hummed.

“On your hands and knees my Raffee.” He said, pushing me forward once more. I shifted my body back to give myself the room to kneel on all fours, fingers curling into the sheets at the edge of the mattress.

I watched through the mirror as he slipped out of bed. I lost sight of him for a moment before he returned with a bottle of lube in his hand. I moaned deeply as he climbed back into the bed behind me, rubbing the skin over one of my asscheeks.

“This is a pleasant angle to see you from my Raffee.” He whispered, leaning over my back. He pressed a kiss to my neck.

“Is it?” I sighed, shivering as he worked his way down, kissing every inch of my spine.

He hummed in reply, setting his hands on my ass and tightly squeezing both sides. I watched him look up and catch my eyes in the reflection. “Our Dark Lord has blessed you with the most beautiful ass, my love.” He said.

I called out as he he bit down hard on my ass cheek. I felt the skin bruise instantly. I moaned when he licked over the bite, soothing the sting. My eyes fluttered shut but I forced them back open, watching the mirror as he'd instructed.

Papa sat back up, balancing himself on his knees. He moved his hands all over my body, up and down my back and dropping to my sides. I whimpered and giggled as the touches tickled me. My whimpers turned to moans as he clawed his hands and scratched over the same areas he'd gently caressed. His touch moved under my body, tickling over my belly and I couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably.

“Papa, please.” I gasped, voice harsh with need.

“Please, what, my darling Raffee?” He asked, laughing breathlessly. His left hand moved through the hair on my chest until he found a nipple and pinched it tight.

“Fuck me.” I whimpered, pushing my hips back. “At least, at least let me have your fingers.” I sighed.

“Okay my love.” He whispered, pressing kisses over my shoulder. “I will do this for you.”

He kept his one hand at my chest, rubbing and pinching at my hardened nub. He reached for the lube and flicked open the bottle. I watched him pour it directly onto me. I stuttered out wordless sounds as the cool liquid slipped down between my cheeks. I couldn't see what he was doing next, his lower half obstructed from view by my own body.

I breathed out a shaky sigh when I felt him run his cock between my cheeks, both spreading the lube and coating himself in it. I rocked my hips back, rubbing against him and pulling quiet gasps and moans from his painted lips. I let my eyes slip closed again, unable to keep them open. The feel of him slipping two fingers into my hole came as a surprise. He pumped them in and out, allowing me time to readjust to the feeling.

“Oh, oh Satan Uhh, yes, this is…” I mumbled, dropping my head down so my forehead pressed against the back of my hand.

“You like to feel like you are being filled, don't you Raffaele? The feel of something inside you.” Papa whispered. He was leaning over me, pressing his chest to my back. He kissed my neck, biting it gently. “You want another finger, my love?” He murmured, biting hard on my earlobe.

“Ah! Yes, yes Papa.” I shouted. I opened my eyes and lifted my head, groaning at the loss as he pulled his two fingers out of me. I felt him pet and caress the sensitive skin around my hole and it was a glorious feeling. I choked out a sob when he pressed in three. “Fuck.” I said, dropping my head down again.

“It's tight, my Raffee. You like this? Letting my fingers stretch you?” Papa said, using his free hand to twist in my hair, pulling me up to see what he was doing to me.

“Yes.” I sobbed. The feeling burned but pleasantly so. “It feels good.” I whispered, rocking back on his fingers. My legs were shaking under me. He worked me open until all three fingers were pushed into their bases. He curled them and found my prostate.

“Oh Lucifer Yes!” I called out, leaking heavily onto the sheets below me. “Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum” I whined when he started to rub circles inside me, massaging the spot.

“Not yet.” Papa whispered, pulling his fingers away.

I sobbed out, dropping my head down once more. I felt him pet over my back, long and soothing strokes. His fingers felt like fire, every nerve of mine on edge, ready to explode.

“You will cum when I do.” He said, kissing the space between my shoulders. “You ready for me, Raffaele?” He asked, leaning back and holding tightly to my hips.

“Yes Papa.” I mumbled incoherently, face still pressed to the bed. I couldn't look up if I tried.

I could hear the wet sound of Papa stroking himself a few times. I felt the weight of his cock against me. I bit my lip and groaned when I felt him press the tip to my hole.

“I want this just as much as you do Raffee.” He sighed. He pushed himself into me at an excruciatingly slow pace. His breath caught as he finally bottomed out and I was shaking beneath him. Papa gently stroked his hands up and down my sides. I made little sounds, gasps and peeps. He was still but only for a flicker of time. He stilled one hand at my hip and squeezed it tight as he pulled himself out.

His other hand reached for my head and gripped a fistful of hair. He yanked me up as he slammed his hips back into me. I yelped out in pleasurable pain. He did it again and I cried out.

“Open your eyes Raffaele.” He said, thrusting into me, hard and fast.

I opened my eyes and watched him fuck me from behind. The image in the mirror blurred as my eyes welled with tears but it was all so good. I pushed back to meet his every thrust. I rolled my hips every time I could. He gripped my hip, nails digging into my skin. His fist remained twisted in my hair, keeping my face towards the mirror. He slammed into me again and again. I wanted to stroke myself but didn't trust I could balance on just one arm.

“Oh fuck, Raffee.” Papa growled. “You feel so tight, so good around my cock.” He pushed deep and rolled his hips, pelvis pressed flush to my ass.

“I'm gonna cum, Papa.” I whimpered. “Please let me cum.” I begged.

“Hold out.” He said, breathing heavily. “I'm, I'm almost there.”

His hand slipped from the back of my head but I kept my position, watching the mirror. He held my other hip and pulled me back, bucking hard against me. “Oh, oh fuck Raffaele.” Papa groaned.

I couldn't stop myself, I came hard and heavy. His hips stuttered and he was a moment behind me, filling me with his release. We both went down, totally exhausted and shaking. My head hung out over the side of the bed and Papa was heavy, spread out over my back. We laid there trying to catch our breath.

I felt him start to pepper my skin with little kisses and whispered words of praise and gratitude. I smiled at the sweetness after something so filthy and intense. Eventually I shifted my body.

“Papa, you are crushing me.” I whispered, laughing quietly.

He laughed. “Sorry my love.” He said. He slipped out of me with a low moan and rolled onto the bed next to me.

I felt my body tingling, like a case of pins and needles. I pulled myself fully onto the bed and snuggled against Papa.

“I missed you so much.” I said softly, unsure why I'd started crying. I think I was just overwhelmed.

“I missed you too my darling Cardi.” He murmured against my lips and kissed me.

I smiled, realizing how much I missed that nickname.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	14. What Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles. Plans. Unpleasant things in the night. Answers to questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer to post than I hoped. Life got in the way. I also wasn't fully happy with what I'd done so I reworked most of this chapter before sharing.

After a long and really nice shower, Papa and I dressed in sleepwear and settled together on one of his sofas. I had borrowed a pair of his pants. They were deep purple and did not fit as snuggly as the dress pants had. He was wearing a full set, matching black satin with golden trim and buttons encrusted with onyx. The room was chilly and I'd covered myself in the fleece blanket he kept on the sofa.

We were sleepy but it was too soon to turn in for the night. He was leaning against the arm of the sofa, body stretched out and I was snuggled up next to him with my head on his hip. Asmodeus was curled up in in front of us and we took turns petting him absently. Papa had his arm around me and would occasionally run his fingers through my hair.

“You staying tonight, yes Raffee?” Papa whispered, breaking a long silence.

“Hey, I said you could only call me that in bed.” I teased, rolling my eyes up to look at him. He laughed quietly, the sound rumbling through his body to my ear.

“Just answer the question Cardi.” He sighed, scratching the top of my head. This time I laughed.

“Yes, of course.” I replied, shifting so I could sit and face him. “I made sure to tend to the rats before I left this evening. They will be fine without me. I planned on spending the night, um, assuming you'd be okay with that.”

He smiled warmly at me and leaned in for a little kiss. I smiled softly and leaned back to look into his eyes.

“I missed you Papa. I am so glad you have come home.” I said. It was probably the hundredth time I'd done so.

“I missed you too, my love.” He said. “So tell me, what have I missed? What's the hot gossip?”

I laughed again. “Well, not much excitement has gone on. Piles and piles of paperwork mostly. Meetings too. I, um, I ran into Sister Elana when I came to visit Asmodeus. She's a wonderful woman. So is Sister Sarah.” I said.

“Yes, they are good people. So friendly and easy to be around. Good members of our church. Their faith is strong.” Papa said.

“Yes, indeed so. Elana and I spend our Saturdays together and just last week we had tea with Sarah, I enjoy their company.” I moved closer to Papa, making myself comfortable, resting my head on his shoulder. “Making friends is no easy task for me so I'm ever grateful to be theirs. They let me talk about my rats.” I was smiling like a fool by the end of my statement.

Papa laughed and nudged me to sit up. He looked me in the eyes and reached to stroke my cheek. His expression was soft then turned more serious. “I know that you get anxious Cardi and you may not be everyone's cup of tea but you are a delightful man and would make an excellent friend to anyone willing to give you the chance.” He said. “You can't let the negative comments of disloyal people bring you down.”

“Easier said than done Papa.” I whispered. “Speaking of which, I have a list of twelve names, from Special. Apparently he's been looking into the ghouls responsible for all this recent chaos.” I said, reminded of it by our topic of discussion.

“I'd like to see that list.” Papa said, quick to add, “But tomorrow. Tonight we just relax.”

“Relaxing sounds good.” I sighed. “Oh!” I exclaimed sitting up. My quick movement stirred Asmodeus and he hopped off the couch to jump into one of the chairs.

“Imperator gave me a week off. I can schedule it when I see fit. I'd like to take a trip. Um, maybe if you can find the time, um maybe you'd like to come with me?” I said. “I'd been thinking about what I'd do with my days off and while simply relaxing would be time well spent, I was hoping to leave. It's not often I leave these walls, other than going to town that is.” I was filled with sudden happiness and joy, practically wiggling in place.

“I'd enjoy a trip with you my love.” Papa said, smiling at my buzzing energy. “Do you know where you'd like to go?”

I nodded my head. “It's been a long time since I've seen Venice. I'd like to go back.” I replied.

“Then we will go to Venice.” Papa said.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

*I was sitting on the bed and watching as Papa milled about the room. I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing other than peeking through his drawers. The main light was off, casting most of the room in shadow. The lamp on the bedside table was glowing dimly, just enough light to see him move around.

“Come to bed.” I said, petting the mattress and offered my most suggestive smile. “I need to touch you.”

Papa stopped at the foot of the bed and just stared at me for a long time. “No.” He eventually said. His tone hinted that he was upset about something. No, it wasn't just upset, he was angry.

“Um, W-what's wrong?” I asked nervously. I really didn't like the way he was looking at me.

“You went through my things while I was gone.” He said. How did he know that? “You touched everything, messed it all up. It's worthless and disgusting, like you.” I watched his nostrils flare, a sign of building rage. He turned and moved back to his dresser. He started throwing things all around. “Garbage! All of it.” He muttered. I felt scared. I had no idea what he was doing it for. I wanted to leave but found I couldn't move.

“I didn't.” I lied, unable to stop the words from coming out. I felt my body start to tremble and my chest felt tight.

“Don't lie to me rat.” He snapped, turning to face me. He stepped and moved quickly to the bedside table. He yanked open the drawer and grabbed the items inside. He threw them onto the bed and they scattered around me, some landing in my lap. I let out a whimper of fear. He pulled out the folded picture and waved it in my face.

“You shouldn't have seen this. NO ONE should see this! You don't know what you've done!” He shouted at me.

I burst into tears. “I'm sorry!” I cried. “I- I-I didn't mean to.”

“Bullshit! I trusted you. But that's my own fucking mistake, filthy rat.” He growled. His eyes flashed and he climbed up into bed. His eyes had turned a bright shade of blood red. “You disgusting little shit. I can't believe you of all people. You really don't know what you've done.” He was so close to me I felt his spit on my face as he shouted each word.

“Papa, stop this! Y-your eyes.” I said, body tense. “What are you?” I was sobbing uncontrollably and shook my head side to side. I kept repeating that I was sorry. I was sorry. I hadn't meant to do any wrong.

“I don't accept your apology rat.” He continued to spit when he talked. “What am I?” He laughed darkly. “I'm your end.” *

 

“Raffaele!” I heard my name and felt like there was someone shaking me.

I woke with a start, bolting up into a seated position. I screamed. Papa was leaning over me, nothing but concern in his mismatched eyes. His hand was gently wrapped around my shoulder.

It was a dream. An awful awful dream.

I let out a choked sob, deeply upset but very relieved. I fell into Papa and just started to bawl, tears soaking his sleep shirt. I felt his arms wrap around me and how he stroked gently over my back. I started to calm but still felt very anxious and I just couldn't stop my tears.

“It's okay, my love.” He whispered, kissing the side of my head. “It's okay.”

“No it's not.” I sobbed, sniffling back excessive snot. “I'm so sorry.” I mumbled against his chest.

“Shh.” He soothed me. “You had a nightmare, yes?” He asked quietly, continually stroking up and down my back like one would console a child with fears of what lurked under the bed. I nodded but said nothing.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Raffaele. These things happen.” Papa whispered.

I stayed quiet and wrapped my arms around him. It all seemed so real. My heart was racing. I sputtered out a few last sobs before I became still. Papa held onto me. My mind was racing. Clearly I had some unaddressed guilt from my time spent snooping. And my mind got away from me thinking about what I had seen. Eventually I let go and sat back, looking at him. I wiped my eyes and looked down at my lap. I shook my head, trying to figure out what to say or do.

“Would it make you feel better if you talked about it?” Papa asked, placing his hand against my thigh, over the down comforter.

I licked my lips and shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't look at him. My anxiety was quite high. I could hear him just fine but had ringing in my ears. My hands were still shaking.

“I only ask because I know it helps me to talk about it. I know you are different so you don't have to.” He said. I looked up but only chewed my lip. “You were screaming. It's the only reason I woke you.”

“It felt so real.” I whispered, hardly loud enough to hear myself. I felt the urge to cry some more but fought it off.

“Just a dream my Raffaele.” He said. I nodded. Yes. It was just a dream, I repeated over and over inside my mind.

“Y-you were angry w-with me. You scared me.” I stuttered out. “Y-y-you called me a rat.” With that my resolve broke and I broke down, sobbing again.

“I'm not angry with you.” Papa said, moving his hand to wipe my tears. “And I'd never call you a rat my love. Not ever, okay?” He caressed down my cheek.

I nodded again. My stomach hurt and there was a lingering ache in my chest. I chewed obsessively at the inside of my lip. I kept thinking about why the dream happened. I decided the only way to ease my mind was to tell him what happened. I just wasn't sure how to do it.

“Would you like me to get you something to drink?” He asked quietly. “Water or maybe some tea? Wine perhaps?”

I shook my head no. “I'm fine, thank you.” I whispered.

“What's troubling you my darling?” He said, opening his arms for a hug. “You have this look on your face like it's more than this dream.”

I leaned into him but didn't hug back. I nodded my head and cast my eyes down towards my lap. It was just a dream I thought. It was just my overactive brain scaring me. The room was clean, nothing thrown about. Papa was his kind and calm self. He wasn't yelling and his eyes were just as they should be.

“Papa, I have to tell you something.” I whispered, sounding gut wrenchingly ashamed. I hadn't looked up.

I felt him squeeze me tighter. “You can tell me anything darling Raffee.” He whispered and kissed the top of my head. “You know that.”

“I’m really upset about it and, and, um, and you might be mad at me.” I said, looking up. “I wouldn't blame you for being mad.” I was thankful I didn't have to look at his face as I said it.

“Just tell me, Raffaele, please.” He said calmly.

“I, um, the first night I spent in here I went through your things.” I whispered, heart thumping with the amount of energy it took me to say it. “I m-meant no harm. I just thought if I saw your things, touched them, it would ease the sting of you not being here.” I tensed up and felt a tear slip out my eye.

“And you think this is a reason for me to be mad?” Papa asked, voice so level and calm I couldn't read what he may have been thinking.

“Yes.” I replied. “Y-you were so angry in the dream.”

“Well, I'm not angry. Just as you said, it was a dream.” Papa said seriously. “I think that maybe in doing so you're a bit strange but you knew I thought that anyway.” He laughed quietly and it honestly lightened the mood and eased my mind slightly.

I leaned to sit up straight, turned a bit and looked up into his eyes. I wipe a few straggly tears from my cheeks. “There is one more thing.” I whispered.

“And what is that?” He asked, speaking softly and had a little smile across his lips.

“I was, um well, I was… Oh Lucifer this is going to sound terrible.” I started. Papa looked at me with a tilted head.

“I wanted to touch myself but I hadn't any lube so I went looking in your table drawer to see if maybe you did and I saw the picture.” I said in a rush. My cheeks went pink. I licked my lip nervously but kept my eyes on his.

“What picture?” He asked, sounding genuinely confused. He leaned back and reached to click on the lamp. I heard him open the drawer and rummage through until he found what I had been talking about.

He leaned to sit up again and unfolded the picture looking down at it. He laughed quietly. I looked at him, feeling my own moment of confusion.

“You didn't jerk off to this did you?” He asked, only teasing.

My eyes went wide and I shook my head rapidly. “No. Not at all. Definitely not, Papa.” I sputtered.

“This photograph is so old.” He whispered, tracing the edges, staring down like he hadn't looked upon it in years. “1842.” He said with a laugh.

I looked at him and swallowed hard. I was chewing my lip again. “Is, um, is that your mother?” I asked nervously.

“You could say that.” He answered. “Wasn't much of a mother honestly. But to answer the question another way, yes she is the one that gave birth to me.” Again, like the last time he spoke of her, there was an air of indifference.

“She, um, she's quite…” I whispered, unable to find the word I was looking for.

“Alluring?” Papa suggested. “Beautiful? Cold and prone to abandonment?”

I nodded slowly. “Well, um, yes.” 

“She's a succubus.” Papa said as if to explain her qualities.

“So that makes you…” I started, filled with awe.

“A cambion.” He finished.

“Yes.” I whispered. I read all about them but never truly knew what to make of their existence. I didn't think it possible. I didn't realize I'd gone quiet.

“Does that bother you?” Papa asked me, he sounded worried like I might have said yes.

“No.” I answered. “Should it?” I wondered aloud.

“I don't believe so.” He answered and yawned.

His yawn triggered one from me and I was quickly reminded it was the middle of the night.

“Shall we try and get some more sleep?” He asked.

I nodded my head. “Yes. I'm um, sorry for waking you up.” I said.

“Do not worry yourself Raffaele.” He said, shifting to lay back down. He held out an arm, offering me a place to lie close.

I yawned once more and lay down at his side. I curled my body against his and pressed my forehead to his. “Good night Papa.” I whispered.

“Good night my Raffaele.” He murmured and kissed me deeply. I kissed back, finally eased enough to feel relaxed. “Sleep well.” He whispered.

“You too.” I said. I settled my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

“I love you Raffaele. More than you know.” Papa whispered and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled to myself. “I love you too.”

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	15. Back To Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some rat talk. And sadness fixed with fluff. The story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I'm not updating as fast as I'd like to.
> 
> I appreciate every reader. Your comments make me smile. Thank you all.

I sat down in Sister Imperator’s office and waited for her to return. She'd let me in and excused herself, saying she'd be just a minute. I had Isabella with me and while we were alone I let her climb around. She moved from my hands up to my shoulder, around the back of my neck, then back down to my lap. When she tried to venture down my leg to the floor, I scooped her up and held her to my face.

“You can't stray far my dear. I don't believe Imperator will like that.” I said to her.

“What won't she like?” The question came from Papa as he stepped into the office. I jumped, not expecting him to be there as I'd left him in bed over an hour before. I held up the rat and he nodded with smile.

“What are you doing here? I thought you'd be sleeping still.” I said.

“I couldn't stay asleep once you left.” He answered. “And I figured just come down here and get my dealings with Imperator over with. The longer I postpone it, the longer I carry a small sense of dread.” He pulled a silly face, sticking his tongue out.

I laughed at his words and face. I pointed to the seat next to me. Papa walked around the chair and stopped when he was standing in front of me. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. He tried to deepen it but I pressed my free hand against his chest, pushing him away.

“Papa, not in here.” I whispered, feeling flustered. I wasn't sure when Imperator would be back. And honestly, anyone could just wander in.

“Ah, you suck the joy out of opportunistic moments Cardi.” Papa sighed. He stepped back and plunked down in the chair opposite mine.

“Well, what if Imperator sees us?” I asked him, feeling my heart start to race and not in the good way.

“Eh.” He replied with a nonchalant shrug.

“I don't want that.” I whispered. “I can't imagine what she might say.”

“Who cares what she'd say.” He said. “But I will respect your wishes.”

“Thank you.” I replied, smiling. I noticed that Isabella was perched on my knee, sniffing the air in Papa's direction. I knew what she was plotting but hadn't made a move. I didn't grab her in time and she jumped across into Papa's lap.

He tensed immediately and I stood, reaching to grab her. She crawled away from me and up the front of Papa's jacket.

“Isabella!” I said rather loudly.

“It's okay Cardi.” Papa said though sounded a little unsure. “She doesn't bite, does she?”

“Not usually.” I answered. “Just don't make any sudden moves.” I explained.

The rat settled on his shoulder and sniffed at his cheek before chewing at his hair.

“Isabella.” I warned.

“Relax Cardi. I don't mind, really.” Papa said. He slowly turned his head and looked down at her. “Hello Isabella.” He said. She licked his nose. I saw a slight flash of fear in his eyes but he quickly calmed down.

“She likes you.” I said, smiling.

“Good.” He said with a smile back.

Knowing that he was okay with the situation, I took my seat again and winced. I sat down too hard, forgetting the bruise on my ass cheek.

“You alright there Cardi?” Papa asked. He was grinning.

“Fine.” I said. “I just, um. The bite.” I said, cheeks blushing pink.

“Well, I'm not going to say sorry.” He whispered, amused.

I smiled and looked across at him. “You'd have no reason to.” I said. “Though maybe I'd need to reciprocate.”

Papa hummed, pleased with the thought. “I'd like that.” He said with a wink.

I laughed quietly and held back a moan, just thinking about sinking my teeth into his behind had my mind reeling. My eyes moved to Isabella and she was curled up, tail hanging down the front of his shirt. I watched the two of them. Isabella settled down and started to groom herself. Papa was relaxed and looked over at me. He shifted his leg and nudged me with his foot, boot slipping beneath the hem of the cassock. I shot him a look as if to say ‘seriously?’

“So sorry to keep you waiting Cardinal. I got caught up talking and- ” Imperator said as she hurried back into the room. “Oh!” She said, noticing Papa sitting there. “Good morning Papa, I did not expect to see you so soon. I would think you needed your rest.” She sat at her desk and set down a mug of tea.

“Well, I missed your beautiful face my dear Sister and just couldn't wait to see it again.” Papa replied, laying on the fake charm. I stifled a laugh, knowing he was bullshitting her.

“You're ever so kind.” She replied. She too had bullshit written all over her face. Her eyes went wide, finally noticing that Isabella was still perched on Papa's shoulder. “Oh for Lucifer's sake, not you too. Why must you carry those things around with you?” She sighed, looking at us both.

Papa grinned. “Eh, you spend enough time with the Cardinal, you too will learn to like these little creatures.” He said. “Don't you think Sister would love to have a rat all her own Cardi?” He said, looking at me.

“No.” Imperator said. “Just no.”

“What do you think, eh Cardi?” Papa said, still looking at me. He nudged me with his foot, outside the cassock this time.

I nodded my head in full agreement. “Well, um, yes. I think everyone could benefit having one.” I said. I don't know where the statement came from. I mean, sure it was a true statement but I'd never think to egg Imperator on like that. It was obvious that Papa's habits were rubbing off on me. I looked at Imperator with a little bit of fear.

“This is priceless.” She said, smiling brightly.

Papa and I both looked at her, confused by her words.

“So, um, you want a rat then?” I asked. I couldn't stop feeling a hint of excitement. I looked at her, grin on my face. I just started rambling. “I can, um, get you a rat Sister. Two even, you know they like the company. And um, I can get you set up with an enclosure and some food, I have plenty and can get you decent prices on bulk containers and-”

“No Cardinal.” She said, looking right at me. “Thank you for the offer but no.” She said flatly, shaking her head.

“Right.” I sighed. “Um, sorry.” I muttered, again wondering how I let myself get away with that idea.

“I'm just pleased that you two seem to be getting along.” She said cryptically. There was something in her tone I didn't quite understand.

“So since I have the two of you here, am I right to assume you'd like to start work on the project once more?” She said, brushing right past the off topic conversation.

“Yes.” I said. “I'm quite ready to do so, um, if that is what needs to be done. Of course I will, um, finish the financial report for Papa's tour first Sister Imperator.” I said, switching back into full ass-kissing mode. I had to make up for my little outburst about the rats.

Papa was looking at me, amusement in his eyes. I noticed he had Isabella in his hands, petting between her ears. She was relaxed and loving the gentle touches.

“Sister, if I may.” Papa started, relaxing back in his seat and crossing one leg over the other. “Perhaps you can reassign the financial task to someone else. I would very much like to get back to work. Your special task is so interesting and I'm itching to get back to it.” He said.

I looked over at him, confused. He hated that task. Then again, that was probably his way of ensuring that we would be working together. I felt a swell of happiness at the thought.

“Perhaps you would prefer to do the report then Papa. I only expect the best to do it.” She replied. She looked a little smug.

“Well, um, perhaps we can work on it together.” I suggested. “As I've mentioned I have most of it ready to enter into the spreadsheet and a pair of fresh eyes may help me.” I settled back in my chair, again too hard. I sucked in a breath and heard Papa laugh.

“I don't see an issue with that Cardinal. As long as it gets done and is on my desk Monday morning.” She said.

“Then it will be done.” Papa said. “Let's get going Cardi.” He looked at me before rising to his feet. He cradled Isabella against his chest.

The rat jumped from his arms and onto Imperator’s desk. She scurried towards the Sister.

“Cardinal! Get this thing out of here please.” She exclaimed.

I jumped to my feet and stumbled, falling into the desk. I scooped Isabella up and found my footing. My cheeks were flaming red.

“So, so I so, I am so s-sorry Sister.” I said, stumbling over my words. I wanted to cry with how she was looking at me. My body was trembling in embarrassment.

“Get it out of here and do not bring it back. Do not bring any of them back in here. Do you hear me?” She said.

“Yes Sister.” I said quickly. “I'm so sorry.”

Papa and I left without another word. I held tightly to the rat and Papa pulled the door closed behind us.

“You're so cute when you're flustered Raffe.” Papa said once we were alone. I looked up at him and half scowled half laughed.

“Y-you must think me cute often then.” I said, knowing full well my default state was anxious and flustered.

“I do.” Papa said with a grin. He reached for my arm and pulled me close. He pressed a kiss to my lips. “You're very cute.” He murmured against my lips. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He kissed me deeply. My eyes slid closed.

“Papa.” I whimpered. My heart was racing. I wanted to continue at the same time I wanted to stop. It was both pleasing and infuriating.

“You're so shy my Raffaele.” He whispered. “We are alone out here.”

“For now.” I said, opening my eyes and meeting his. I licked my lips and sighed.

He cupped my cheek in his hand and looked at me fondly. “Why are you so afraid to touch when we're not behind closed doors?” He whispered, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

“What will people say when they see us together?” I asked quietly. “I, I don't want people to get the wrong idea about you.” I cast my eyes towards the floor.

“What idea is that, Raffaele? That I'm not ashamed of you?” He whispered.

“You may not be, but they will think less of you.” I said, looking up. I bit my lip.

“Who cares what they think.” Papa said.

“I do.” I snapped. “I don't want to care but I do.” My voice trembled as I fought back a breakdown. I took a step away, putting distance between our bodies. “I'm not at a point in my life where I can brush other people's opinions off so easily. I'm just not. And I don't know if I ever will be.” I said.

Isabella was nuzzling my chin, obviously attuned to my distress.

“I'm sorry Cardi.” Papa sighed.

“Me too.” I said, the first tears rolling down my cheeks. “I'd like to go now.” I whispered. “I, I want to be alone.”

“Okay.” Papa said, sounding upset.

“I will see you later.” I mumbled and turned away. Isabella and I headed down the hall.

“I love you Raffaele.” Papa called out, not too loudly. I loved him too but I didn't reply.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

There was a knock on my office door. I lifted my head from the desk, having laid it down moments before. I was exhausted. I'd worked all day, my only company my dear Isabella. I worked through dinner, my own mind just running at full speed there was no time to remember to eat anything. I had finished my report and finalized the document before printing it out to give to Imperator. I glanced down at the clock. It was after six, closer to seven.

A second knock. “Come in.” I called out, sitting back and giving my aching muscles a good stretch. The door opened.

“Cardinal Copia.” It was Special. He was carrying two mugs of coffee in his clawed hands. I smiled. It was nice for a change, him being the bearer of caffeinated beverages.

“Hello Special.” I mumbled through a yawn.

“I see you are working late so I bring you the good stuff.” He said and crossed into the room. His tail was swishing side to side. “Ah, hello Isabella.” He said, nodding to the rat perched on the corner of my desk.

I thanked the ghoul for the coffee and took a large gulp of it right away. It was the first thing in my stomach for over twelve hours. It was incredibly bitter and clearly burnt. I was sure he'd made it himself and finally understood why he often asked others to make it for him. He had no idea how to. Still, I appreciated the kind gesture.

“Have a seat. I'm gonna be here a while.” I said.

“Thank you.” He said and sat down. He lifted his mask halfway and took a drink. He didn't seem too phased with the taste.

“What has you working this late Cardinal Copia?” He asked.

“There's a lot to do.” I answered. It was mostly true. I could always find things to do in the office and look over things done and make improvements. The reality of the situation was I was distracting myself from what happened that morning. I tended to throw myself into work when I couldn't process my emotions.

“I would have thought that you would be spending your time with Papa.” The ghoul said.

“Yeah.” I sighed. “So did I.”

“Did he not want to spend time with you?” He asked.

“No.” I answered shortly.

“So there is really a lot of work to be done then?” He said next.

I shook my head. “No.” I said again. I looked into his green eyes and saw real concern in them. He was a true friend. “I had a disagreement with Papa this morning and I asked for some time alone.” I told him the truth.

“Ah, that explains it.” The ghoul sighed thoughtfully.

“Explains what?” I inquired.

“Papa was mopey today. He was not himself, not buzzing with residual tour energy.” Special answered, drinking more of his coffee.

I felt bad that Papa had been mopey and my intention was not to upset him. I simply needed him to understand there were things I was just not comfortable with. “Did he say anything to you?” I asked, wondering if he had.

The ghoul shook his head. “He said hello when I did but nothing more. I heard from a few people that he was quiet with them too and that he'd left the church hours ago. I do not know if he is back.”

Left? I wondered where he'd gone. Maybe it was just hearsay and he had just gone to his chambers to recharge. I started to feel bad I'd upset him so much.

“You're not drinking your coffee Cardinal Copia.” Special said, pointing to the mug I'd abandoned after my first drink.

“Yeah, it’s terrible.” I replied, being blatantly honest. “I'm sorry.”

The ghoul laughed. “I tried.” He said with a shrug.

“You did and that is what counts.” I said with a smile. It was the first moment since that morning I felt a little happy.

“I will drink it.” He said and held his hand out towards the mug.

“It's all yours my friend.” I said and pushed the mug to him. “Ah shit.” I said suddenly. It was Friday. I'd been so distracted all day I'd forgotten to plan the midnight ritual.

“Listen Special, I really do have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it. You are more than welcome to stay but I need to focus.” I said in a rush. My mind was screaming. How could I have forgotten?

“I will let you work Cardinal Copia. It was nice to see you for a bit.” The ghoul said and got up from his chair. He gathered up the empty mugs and looked at Isabella. “It was nice to see you too little lady.” He said and lowered his mask. Isabella squeaked up at him. I smiled.

I watched the ghoul leave and set to work. I'd never rushed through planning a ritual before but I must say I was pleased with the end result.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

The ritual mass went well. It ran for close to forty five minutes. I was tempted to skip it, wanting nothing more than to climb into my bed and sleep off a lingering headache. I didn't skip it though. I took my seat in a back row pew and offered my prayers to the Old One.

I made my way up from the chapel, walking quite slowly as I was exhausted. I still had Isabella with me and she was sitting on my shoulder, snacking on a little chunk of fine Italian chocolate.

“You better finish that before we get back.” I said to her. “I don't have enough to share.” She looked at me and continued to nibble away.

I approached my chamber door and heard footsteps behind me come to a halt. I had the sense that someone was following me since I left the chapel. I turned slowly and saw it was Papa. He looked nervous.

“Hello.” I said quietly. I took a step away from the door and closer to him.

“Hi.” He said, biting his bottom lip.

“Do you, um, do you want to come in?” I asked, pointing my thumb back towards my door.

He nodded and took a few steps closer. I turned to unlock my door and the three of us went inside. Papa shut the door behind us as I moved to the rat enclosure to put Isabella away. The other rats chattered loudly and Rosita squeaked in protest, Isabella still clung to a bit of chocolate.

“Raffaele.” Papa whispered, walking up behind me. I could feel him standing close but he made no attempt to touch me.

I turned to him and met his eyes. “I'm sorry I upset you Papa.” I said in a rush.

He shook his head. “No. Don't you apologize for this.” He said. “I am not upset with you for speaking your mind. I am not upset you asked for time alone. I am not upset with you.” Papa said.

“Then why are you upset?” I asked, reaching to take off my biretta and I set it down on the table.

“I'm upset with me for pushing you to that point. The apology should come from me and I offer one with sincerity.” He said. I watched his eyes tear up but nothing fell over his cheeks. “And I'm mad and upset I keep putting myself into the position of needing to apologize.” He whispered.

I reached out to him and touched his chest, tracing my finger down the line of fancy buttons. “Please don't be mad or upset with yourself.” I whispered. “I accept your apology and you need to know, I don't believe your intentions are malicious and you're only human, I don't expect perfection.”

“Half human.” Papa said with a quiet laugh.

I smiled. “Yes, half.” I whispered. “But that half includes your heart and I will always accept your apology as long as I know you mean well.” I leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you Raffee.” He whispered, starting to cry. “You have no idea how much hearing what you just said means to me.”

I hugged him close, unsure what to do. I made Papa cry and my instinct was to panic. I didn't want to panic. I relaxed when I felt his arms around my middle. We stood there, just holding onto one another. I stepped back first.

“I need to shower. Um, you may join me if you'd like. Then if you want to stay the night, I'd love that.” I said.

“Yeah. I'm staying with you tonight Raffaele. Let's get in shower. I'll keep my hands to myself.” Papa said.

“I wish you wouldn't.” I whispered with a little smile.

“Oki doki.” He replied.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	16. I Can't Stay In Bed All Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning fluff. Lunch with the sisters. Good times are here. But will they stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this chapter done faster than I anticipated so yay me.
> 
> I just love love love these characters so much. Thanks to those of you that stick around reading. It means the world to me.

I woke the following morning just before sunrise. Papa was laying behind me with his arm draped around my middle. It was warm and comfortable. I didn't want to move. I turned around slowly, as to not disturb him. I reached behind me and clicked on my bedside lamp. A few of the rats were moving about and starting their day. I was in no rush to start mine.

I spent a little while just looking at Papa. He was so beautiful, even then as he was sleeping. His mouth was open and he was quietly snoring. His hair was tousled and fell into his closed eyes. He was very still. His eyes didn't twitch and his chest would rise and fall gently with each breath. I couldn't believe I was so lucky to have him like this.

After nearly an hour, the room was lit with natural light. The sun was rising. I decided then that I needed to get up. The rats were becoming more active and would be looking for their breakfast soon. I moved his arm carefully off of me and set it down at his side. I threw the covers off me and shifted towards the edge of the bed.

“It's Saturday Cardi, where are you going?” Papa mumbled. I looked over at him, his eyes were still closed.

“I've got to feed the rats.” I whispered. “I will come back to bed afterwards.”

He hummed in reply and pulled the blanket more tightly around himself. I climbed out of bed and moved towards the enclosure.

“Good morning my little ones.” I whispered, unlatching the front of the enclosure. I reached inside and collected their mostly empty bowls. I cleaned them out and filled them up with their seed mix, some uncooked oats and a few chopped fresh veggies I kept in my small refrigerator. Once I put the bowls back and they were occupied with breakfast I changed their water and closed up the door.

I went to the bathroom to use it and freshen up a bit. I looked at my reflection and sighed. My mind was being ridiculous and I found myself questioning what Papa saw in me. I was a mess. Sighing again, I shut the light and headed back to bed.

“Are you planning on letting me back in?” I teased, tugging at the blanket so tightly wrapped around Papa.

“If I have to.” He teased back, looking at me with his white eye. He let go of his hold on the blanket and I slipped under it as I climbed back into bed.

Papa moved closer and wrapped me up in his arms. I couldn't stop a quiet laugh as he tickled over my belly. We snuggled up together and fell asleep for about another hour.

When I opened my eyes for the second time that morning, I found Papa looking at me. There was a soft smile across his lips. The sun was shining brightly through my one large window and I squinted at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked and opened my mouth for a big yawn.

“Just thinking how beautiful you are my love.” Papa answered. He yawned too but not as intensely. “You know, I don't think I've ever noticed quite how many freckles you have. This lighting shows them off rather well.”

“Do you like them?” I asked.

“I do.” He answered. “I want to kiss each and every one.” He whispered with a smile.

“We'd be here all day.” I replied.

“I know.” He said and laughed. “I do not think that is such a bad idea.”

I sat up and leaned towards him. I pressed my lips to his. The flavor of cinnamon was strong, he must have brushed his teeth while I was asleep. Papa put his hands on my cheeks, cradling my head between them as he deepened the kiss. I smiled at him as I pulled away.

“I can't stay in bed all day Papa, as tempting as it sounds.” I said. “I am meeting Sisters Elana and Sarah for lunch at one.” I explained. “Would you like to come with us?”

“Yes.” He answered and leaned in to kiss me again. “We have time before then, would you like to stay in bed a bit longer?” He said suggestively.

“Oh, did you need to sleep more? Are you still tired Papa?” I teased, knowing full well that sleeping was not his intentions for staying in bed.

“Well, maybe I am.” He whispered, lightly dragging his lips over mine. “Someone kept me up late last night.” He said with a grin.

“Who?” I asked with a grin of my own.

“I don't know Cardi.” He whispered. “There was a very needy man in your shower. He insisted on two orgasms before agreeing to go to bed.” He teased.

I moved my arm up his back and ran my fingers through his hair. I got a good grip and pulled his lips to my own. “I didn't insist.” I whispered and pecked his lips. “I was offered.”

“You took that offer immediately.” Papa replied and kissed me hard. I groaned into his mouth. He kept his lips close when he stopped, breath warm against my lips. “May I offer you another?” He asked, licking over my bottom lip.

“I'm tempted to say yes.” I replied, nipping his bottom lip.

“It's my duty to encourage you to give into that sinful temptation my darling Raffaele.” He said, petting over my throat.

“As a Papa or as my lover?” I asked, shivering under his touch. Sweet Lucifer, my throat was sensitive.

He grinned and pressed his lips back over mine. “Both.” He whispered.

I leaned back enough to meet his eyes. I licked over my lips, savoring the taste of his kisses. “Then I give in.” I whispered. “In the name of Satan, I give in.”

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Most of the dining room was empty when Papa and I arrived to meet with the sisters at one. A few tables were occupied with small groups. I spotted Elana and Sarah sitting in the far back, away from the others.

“Hello Cardinal!” Sarah said cheerfully and walked around the table to hug me. I hugged her back and watched Elana greet Papa in a similar manner. The women switched places and I received a warm embrace from Elana.

“You look good today Cardinal.” Elana said. “You look happy. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Of course he is happy.” Sarah said with a silly grin. “Papa is back.”

“Was he that miserable without me?” Papa asked, looking at the two, then me.

“Not miserable. He was missing you a lot though.” Elana said with a gentle smile.

I blushed a bit. I nodded my head, agreeing with her. “So, are we eating here? Going out? Grabbing something and relocating elsewhere in the church?” I asked.

“I thought Papa was going to cook for us.” Sarah teased.

“Lies, Sister.” Papa said with a grin. “You two didn't know I was even coming along.”

“We did.” They said in unison.

How did they know? It wasn't part of the original plan.

“Let us go into town, if no one minds the ride. It will be my treat, for tending to Asmodeus while I was gone.” Papa said. “And keeping Cardi in check.” He teased.

“Papa, that's a generous offer but you know I expect nothing for what I've done. I enjoy the company of Asmodeus and am always willing to serve you.” Elana said.

“I know that Sister but I insist.” Papa said.

“Well, if you insist then of course we accept the invite.” Sarah said. “Let's go to that cafe with the really good bread.”

“I can drive.” I offered.

“Great.” Papa said and the four of us disbanded to fetch our coats and met by the garage ten minutes later.

I drove the twenty minutes into town. Papa sat up front with me and the two sisters took the back.

“We should walk around after lunch. I mean, since you're making the drive anyway Copia.” Elana said. “It's not terribly cold out.”

“Speak for yourself, I'm frozen.” Sarah said with a laugh.

“I'm with Elana on this, I think a walk would be really nice.” I said, looking at the two in my rearview mirror.

“You're outnumbered, Sarah. I too think it's the best use of our time.” Papa chimed in.

“I guess.” Sarah sighed. “No one has an extra coat do they?” She asked.

“You know, I might.” I answered. “We can check the trunk when we get there.”

“I'll pray that you do or I'm gonna be pretty cranky if I'm cold.” Sarah said. “Just a heads up.”

“Oh Papa, please tell us about the tour.” Elana said.

“There is much to tell Elana, do you have any specific details you'd care to know?” Papa replied.

“Which city brought in the most new followers?” Elana asked.

Papa tilted his head in thought. “I think maybe it was Brooklyn, New York.” He answered. “The last and most intense ritual of the tour.” He said. “I really felt the presence of the Old One that night.”

“I'd like to see New York one of these days.” Sarah said. “I hear it's an amazing city.”

“Quite amazing.” Papa said, turning to look at the sisters. “Perhaps one day you two can go.” He turned back to me and I felt his hand against my thigh. “You should see it too, Cardi. Lots of wild rats in their subways.”

I chuckled softly. “Maybe one day. America is a bit far.” I whispered.

When the winding road through mountains and forests cleared to wide open spaces, I could see the town in which we were headed. “Nearly there.” I commented.

“Yay! I'm so excited. My stomach is too.” Elana said.

“Well, you shouldn't have skipped breakfast my love.” Sarah whispered.

“You know I can't eat first thing in the morning.” Elana responded.

Papa and I too had skipped breakfast, opting to use our morning for other activities. My stomach grumbled. I was fairly hungry.

“So where is this cafe you three speak of?” I asked. I hadn't heard of it, only ever going to four little shops on the main street. “I will try and park close so Sarah doesn't freeze.”

“It's about ten storefronts down from Giovanni's Pizza.” Papa said. “I know you know where that is. I've seen torn pizza boxes in the rat enclosure.”

I laughed. He was right. I knew Giovanni's quite well. It was the best pizza outside of Italy I'd ever had.

“Alright. If there is parking on the street I will get as close as I can. If not, there's a small pay to park lot behind the movie theater.” I said. “Papa, can you see if I have any money in the ashtray. If I do it might be enough to cover parking.”

He took his hand off my thigh, and honestly it had been such a relaxing touch I'd forgotten it was there until I missed the warmth of his palm. He leaned towards the center console and dug through the ashtray.

“No money. Just a bunch of lint and moldy grains.” He said.

“Ugh.” I sighed. The last time I used the car I had Isabella and Rosita with me. They left the console a mess. “It's alright. I'm sure I have cash in my wallet.”

“I think it's terrible they make people pay to park.” Sarah said. “We pay enough at the shops.”

“Well, the fee helps with the upkeep.” Elana explained. “So as long as it isn't overpriced I don't see an issue.”

I couldn't help but think how noble a person Elana was. Most of what she said was always smart and honest. She often looked at the big picture. I’ve admired that about her.

“Look. There is two spots right on the street.” I said. We needn't be worried about money. I was thankful the spots were next together, I wouldn't have to deal with parallel parking. It made me anxious. I could do it if I had to but I hated it.

I stopped the car and shut off the engine. We got out of the car and the three stood huddled on the sidewalk as I checked the trunk for a coat to loan Sarah.

“It's covered in shedded rat hair but smells clean.” I said, digging out an old 1940s style over coat. I passed it to her. “It should keep you warm.”

“Thank you Copia.” Sarah said and slipped it on. I must admit it fit her rather nicely. I doubted it would still fit me so well. It was rather old. I thought about letting her keep it at the end of the day.

The walk to the cafe was short. Papa and I were two steps behind the women but kept in pace. I looked around us. The town was busy, not uncommon for Saturday. I startled a bit when I felt Papa slip his hand into my own. I relaxed and wrapped my fingers around his.

The cafe was small and cozy. There were maybe ten tables in all. Only half were occupied and the four of us settled into the back corner. A waitress came and left a basket of freshly baked bread, a bottle of sparkling water and glasses. She left us to decide on what to order and promised to return shortly.

The town was quite used to seeing people from our church so no one stared or questioned our manner of dress and painted faces. Our little group set down the menus and fell into idle chat about our favorite shops around. Once our food order was placed, we waited with rumbly stomachs for it to arrive.

Food was consumed and we split a bottle of wine Papa insisted on ordering. We talked loudly and laughed often. Papa told us more stories about his time on the road, both from the most recent tour to previous ones. I let my anxieties go and really enjoyed myself.

Papa went to the front counter to settle the bill and Sarah excused herself to use the bathroom. It left Elana and I standing next to the table, slipping back into our outerwear.

“You're a very lucky man Copia.” Elana said with a smile. “Papa loves you so very much.”

“Yeah.” I sighed, sounding unsure. I knew he did, honestly I did but that small part of me that doubted anyone could love me had yet to be silenced.

Elana put her hand on my shoulder and looked up to meet my eyes. “He does Cardinal. I can see it in the way he looks at you. I feel it when I see you two together. He's never been this happy in all the years I've known him.”

I smiled at her. An honest to Lucifer, real smile. “I love him too, so much Elana.” I whispered and closed the clasp on my wool cape. “I love him so much it terrifies me.” I sighed. I'd never told anyone other than Papa that before. But I trusted Elana, and Sarah too, enough I was comfortable admitting my anxiety to her.

“Do not be terrified Copia. Trust yourself. Have trust in our Dark Lord for bringing you together.” Elana said softly and pulled her hand away to button up her coat.

“What are we whispering about?” Sarah said in a loud whisper of her own, coming up behind me. I jumped. She set her hands on my shoulders and leaned in. “Relax Copia. I'm sorry I scared you.” She said with a laugh.

“Don't worry about it Sarah. I am sorry I frighten so easily.” I said. “Oh, um, I think my coat looks really good on you, so if you'd like to keep it, it's yours.” I added, turning to face her.

“Oh no way!” Sarah said, beaming with excitement. “Really?” She asked.

I nodded my head. “I, um, I can have it cleaned for you then it's all yours.” I said.

“Thanks Copia. Oh, I love it. It looks so vintage. The style is so something I'm into.” Sarah said, running her hands down her sides. She looked to her wife and smiled brightly. “I have a new coat!”

Elana laughed and nodded her head. “And it looks stunning on you my love.” She said.

“Are you cheerful and sexy bunch ready to head out?” Papa asked, walking back towards the table. We nodded and headed to the exit.

“What has Sarah so excited?” Papa asked quietly, leaning close to my ear. I shivered, his breath tickling my skin. His hand slipped back into mine.

“A coat.” I responded just as quietly. Papa giggled. I turned to him, delighted by the sound of his giggles. He turned at the same time and our lips brushed. I momentarily tensed but didn't pull away.

“I can still taste the wine.” Papa whispered against my lips and kissed me. I felt my neck and cheeks flush.

“It was a good wine.” I said and stepped back. I kept my hand in his, lacing our fingers together.

“Where are we going?” I heard Elana ask. She sounded miles away but was really just a few steps ahead.

“You two decide. We shall follow along.” Papa replied.

“Alright, this way.” Elana said, turning to change directions, walking back towards the direction in which we had just come from. When the two sisters passed us, Papa and I followed right behind them.

Elana and Sarah led us down the block for about five minutes. When they stopped walking we stood outside the used book shop.

“Oh no.” Sarah whined. “It's closed.”

“For good?” I asked, worried because I enjoyed that shop very much.

“I don't think so.” Papa said and pointed to the handwritten sign taped to the door.

“Closed for remodel.” It read in neat block lettering.

“There is no date listed for when it will reopen.” Elana said. “I don't like when important information is left out.” She added with a huff.

I pressed myself against the front window, peering inside. I looked around. The shelves were still stocked but all pushed to one side. I noticed the dingy carpet was torn up in half the store and scraps rolled up against an empty wall.

“My guess would be at least a week.” I said, turning back to our small group.

“Shame.” Elana said. “I was hoping to find something to read before bed. I've finished all the books I have.”

“Cardi has a ton of books.” Papa said. “Take his to read, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.”

“Absolutely don't mind.” I chimed in. “Come by anytime you like. You most definitely may borrow my books.” I smiled at Elana.

“Good idea. Elana can borrow books and I can come play with the rats.” Sarah said with a laugh.

“Did you guys want to, I dunno, maybe look around the pet shop?” I said, feeling an urge to go at the mention of rats. I could pick up a few boxes of treats and maybe new toys for them to play with.

“That works.” Papa said. The sisters nodded in agreement.

We made our way to the pet shop and were pleased to see that it was open. We stepped inside and split up. The two sisters headed off towards the back, talking about seeing the kinds of puppies and kittens they had up for adoption. Papa followed me, as I moved along the left wall to the area they stocked rodent needs. I scanned the shelves, looking up and down trying to decide what to get. I never noticed Papa had left me. I realized when I went to hand him two boxes of seeded treats and found I was alone.

“Papa?” I said, loud enough he'd hear me in the small shop but not loud enough to be yelling.

“Cardi, come over here.” I heard Papa call from the next aisle over.

I wandered around the shelf and found him peering into a large tank. A sign taped to the side declared that there were baby rats, free to adopt. I hurried over and peeked inside. I saw three little guys tucked into a fluff filled tissue box and my heart swelled. I shouldn't but I couldn't not. I decided then that the three were coming home with me.

When we left the shop, all four of us had something to carry to the car. Sarah was holding a box with holes cut into it. Nestled inside were three little rats; a white one, a grey one and a brown and white one. Two boys and the grey one was a girl. Elana carried a bag with treats and toys. Papa had a bag of things he purchased for Asmodeus. I carried a small enclosure to keep the babies in until I could get them introduced and acquainted with my other rats.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse, wind picking up and unforecasted clouds rolled in. We decided then that we should head back to the church.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

“Cardi, do you have that list Special gave you?” Papa asked. He was seated on his sofa, dressed in a pair of white silk boxer shorts with a grucifix sewn against the hem.

I was standing behind him at the counter refilling our goblets with wine. I too was dressed in boxer shorts but mine were simple black. I was also feeling extremely cold so I was wearing my hoodie.

I looked back, staring at his messy hair as I answered. “Yes. It's in my cassock pocket. Give me a minute.”

I walked back over and handed Papa his glass. I took a sip from my own before setting it down on the table. I hurried into the bedroom and picked up the cassock where I'd haphazardly tossed it to the floor that evening. I checked the first pocket but found the list in the second. I carried it back out into the seating area and handed it to Papa before sitting down. Asmodeus sauntered over and jumped up into my lap. As if on reflex, I began to pet over his back.

“It's, um, it's written in Ghoulish.” I said. “I haven't been able to translate it.” I admitted sheepishly.

Papa looked at me. “I thought you could read Ghoulish?” He said.

“I can. I um, I can't read Special’s writing.” I sighed.

Papa laughed and looked down at the list. He nodded his head. “Ah yes this is a mess.” He whispered. “Did you not think to ask him to decipher it for you?” He asked, looking at me and tossing his head as a grouping of hairs fell into his eyes.

“Well, yes I did think about it but he tried so hard with all this I didn't want to hurt his feelings.” I answered.

“You are much too sweet of a man Raffaele.” Papa said with an amused smile. “This is useless to us at the moment.” He tossed the list onto the table and took a large sip of wine. “We will find him tomorrow and see if we can finally get to the bottom of all this.”

“We will see him, I assure you we will. I most definitely bring him coffee now because I tasted some he had made and it was awful. So I took pity and agreed to make it for him.” I said, leaning to reach for my wine. Asmodeus meowed at being leaned up against.

“I repeat, too sweet of a man.” Papa sighed and put his hand on my knee, giving it a squeeze.

“I thought you liked how sweet I was?” I said, leaning my arm into the back of the sofa, resting my cheek on the top.

“I love how sweet you can be my love, I just worry that your sweetness will allow others to walk all over you.” Papa answered and moved his hand from my knee up my thigh. I shivered in delight at the touch.

“I suppose you are right Papa. I will be more careful with that.” I whispered. I watched him drain his glass and shift so he was on his knees, facing me.

“However, if you are interested, maybe you can show me how sweet you can really be.” He whispered, leaning closer and brushing his lips across my own.

I smiled and shook my head in amused disbelief. “You can't seriously be ready for more, Papa. We just finished less than half an hour ago.” I whispered, my voice coming out in a breathy laugh.

He leaned back and grinned brightly at me. The amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes. He plucked my glass from my hand and leaned to set it down by his. He was still smiling when he turned back to me.

“Ah, Raffaele. It is the curse of the demon blood running through these veins.” He whispered, shifting closer together and gripping at my thighs. “I'm always ready for more.” He sighed and kissed me deeply.

I kissed him back, pushing the cat away and pulling him into my lap. I settled my hands on his hips and held on tight.

“Perhaps not a curse.” I murmured against his lips. “A gift instead.”

He smiled wide and rolled his hips against mine. “With you, most definitely a gift.” He whispered and started to kiss down my neck. I moaned as he sucked the skin of my throat. My cock stirred and started to swell. My body shuddered as he rolled his hips again. 

He sat back and looked into my eyes. “Yes, you're quite right, my darling Raffaele. It is a gift and one I'm so proud to share with you.” He said. “And I'm very pleased that you too seem to respond to the desire so quickly.” He sighed, nipping my bottom lip. I moaned as he kissed me. My hands moved up his back and I scratched my nails over his skin. He shuddered and thrust his hips into me. “I've never known a lover to match my drive, my desires, so closely.” He moaned. “I've never wanted a lover so badly as how I've wanted you.”

“I want you too.” I whispered, rocking my hips up off the sofa, pressing my growing erection against his full one. “Let me cum inside you Papa. Please.”

We had switched our usual roles once before but I'd never been the one to ask. The time before it was he who asked me but my confidence to request it was strong. Papa brought a more confident side of me out and I loved it.

“Yes Raffaele. Yes, please.” Papa groaned, grinding against me. “I, I will go f-fetch the lube.” He stuttered out. My pride swelled faster than my erection. I had reduced Papa to a babbling mess in my lap.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	17. Taint, Tickled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. That is all this is. Papa asks Cardi to take some control of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really rough day so I wrote this to cheer myself up. Hope you like it.

I allowed myself to relax into the deep cushions on the sofa once Papa left the room. I touched myself through the fabric of my boxers, too excited to wait for him. I stroked over myself, hoping I'd be fully hard upon his return. I bit my lip and groaned, pressing the heel of my hand against my cock head. I gasped out loudly, bucking into my palm.

Papa hurried back from the bedroom and tossed the bottle from his hand onto the sofa at my side. He returned to his position in my lap and we kissed hot and heavy. He pushed my hand away and shoved his down the front of my boxers, wrapping his fingers around me. “Yes.” I hissed, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

His lips moved down my throat, nipping and biting as he tugged at my hoodie collar. “Take it off.” He growled, pressing his lips back to mine. We kissed, wet and sloppy for just a moment more, parting for long enough I could pull the hoodie up over my head. It was briefly stuck in my rush to remove it and my ears were flooded with the beautiful sound of Papa's giggling. He took the hoodie and tossed it aside, claiming my lips once more. He bit into the bottom one and pulled back, stretching it in the most pleasing way. I whimpered and he let go. He kissed down my neck and over my chest. He bit down hard on my nipple. I gasped. He did the same thing to the other.

“Oh my Satan.” Papa groaned as I set my hands upon his chest. I thumbed circles around his nipples before scratching down his torso. He thrust against me, leaking through his boxers.

“These need to come off too.” He said of our remaining clothes. I nodded in full agreement. Once more we parted and Papa climbed to his feet. He shed the boxers and helped me to remove mine. He reached for the lube and climbed back into my lap.

I resumed my teasing of his nipples, drawing little moans and sighs. He kissed my collar bones and sucked a bruise to the space between. I was distracted when our mouths met and gasped at the feel of his slick fingers wrapping around me. I was moaning and rocking against his hand. We found a perfect rhythm of strokes and bucks, when he stopped stroking me suddenly.

“How do you want me, Raffee?” He sighed. “Facing you or turned around?”

I squeezed a nipple between my finger and thumb and he gasped loudly. “However you want Papa.” I answered.

“You make the decision my love.” He sighed, thumbing across my tip. I took a quick breath in. “I want to see you take control Raffaele.” He looked at my face, licking his lips.

I was overcome with a sense of doubt. I'd never be in control before, I wasn't optimistic that I could be. I wanted to please him so I was willing to try.

“I'm all yours Raffaele.” Papa groaned, rubbing himself against my belly, pressing into the soft pudge. “Do what you want with me.” His eyes fluttered and he melted his body against mine, kissing me deep and slow.

“G-get on your knees.” I said, uncertainty lacing my tone. “Face the windows.” I whispered.

He crawled off my lap and settled on his hands and knees, his ass towards my face. I leaned over and kissed the right cheek before I bit down. And I bit down hard, I couldn't stop myself. “Fuck!” Papa shouted, body gone ridged.

“I'm sorry!” I said. “Papa, oh Satan I'm so-”

“It's okay Raffaele. I liked it.” Papa said, looking over his shoulder at me. “I just hadn't expected it. You've got a good strong bite.” He was laughing breathlessly.

“Y-you liked it?” I questioned nervously. I reached out to touch the mark I'd left, a bright shade of red and purple. I pressed against it with my thumb, causing Papa to whimper.

“Yes Raffaele. Quite a lot.” He sighed, turning away again and resting his head on the arm of the sofa. He pushed his hips back and I heard him mumble something.

“What was that Papa?” I asked, getting up on my own knees and facing him. I set a hand on each ass cheek, massaging the muscle beneath my fingers. I felt a surge of confidence as I knelt over him, his body in a vulnerable position beneath me.

He lifted his head but didn't look back at me. “I asked you to do it again.” He said in a rush. “Please do it again.”

I smiled and leaned my body lower down. I kissed the left cheek, right between the curve of my thumb and finger. I kissed him there again and pulled my hand away before biting down. I did it hard but had more control over myself than I had on the other side. I kissed the bite softly.

“Oh fuck, yes Raffaele.” Papa groaned, body shuddering. “Again?” He whispered, voice cracking over the word. I breathed out a shaky laugh. It felt good hearing him sound so desperately needy.

I turned my attention back to the other cheek and pressed my lips just under the first bite. I kissed down to the top of his thigh and gently sucked at the skin, leaving the tiniest of bruises against his skin. He was whimpering quietly as I did it. Further encouraged by his sounds, I kissed back up, swiping my tongue along the curve of his ass. I picked a spot and bit down.

“Fuck.” Papa groaned.

“Do you want me to keep going?” I asked, looking up his back, seeing his head was still bowed low against the sofa arm. The arch of his shoulders was strikingly beautiful, the dim light from above casting shadows around his sharp angles.

“Yes.” He answered shortly.

I brought my attentions back to the ass before me. I squeezed his cheeks hard and spread them. I dipped my head low and ran the tip of my nose from his balls up to his asshole, brushing right over his taint.

“Oh Lucifer!” Papa gasped. I smiled to myself and did it again with a little more pressure. At my third pass, I used my lips. “Fuck, that tickles.” He sighed. I huffed a laugh, my breath hot at his most sensitive areas.

“You like that Papa?” I asked confidently. “Do you enjoy having your taint tickled?”

“Yes.” He moaned, body shuddering. “Oh fuck yes.” He whined as I repeated the action using my tongue.

As it tended to go, my actions were furthered by my response to his sounds. I licked over him quickly when he groaned. I moved slower when he started panting. I pulled back slightly, blowing a gentle stream of air against the skin damp with my saliva. Papa cried out. I nuzzled against his balls, bringing my hand up under him and started to stroke his cock.

“Oh fucking Hell Raffaele. This is fantastic.” Papa said, nearly singing the words as they passed through his lips.

I smiled again and pressed a kiss over one of my bites. I kissed the other two in turn, keeping my hand moving over him slowly, just enough to keep him leaking but not enough to cum.

I used my other hand to squeeze his ass, burying my face between his cheeks, lapping at his hole with slow broad strokes of my tongue.

“Fuck Raffaele.” Papa moaned, pushing his hips back into my face. I licked him faster, settling my hand around the base of his cock. I gave a little squeeze and he choked out a sob.

I worked my mouth over him, licking and using very gentle scrapes of my teeth until he was crying out desperately. I slowly dragged my fingers from the base of his cock, stroking over his balls. His hips jerked forward as I tickled over his taint once more. I gave his hole a wet lick before pulling away. I slipped a finger into him and he groaned out loud.

“You make such wonderful sounds Papa.” I whispered, kissing across his lower back. “And it makes me so hot, knowing you make them for me.” I pumped my finger in and out of him a few more times before adding a second.

Without pulling my attention away from him, I reached across my own body, blindly searching for the bottle of lube that was somewhere amongst the cushions. When I found it, I snagged the bottle and pulled my fingers from his hole.

Papa whimpered at the loss. He turned his head back and met my eyes. His own were wet with tears and his gaze was doused in lust. I smiled at him as I lubed up my fingers, stroking myself a couple of times.

“Do you want three fingers or do you want my cock?” I asked him, biting my lip as I teased just under the head of my cock. “Tell me what you need Papa.” I said.

Every ounce of nervousness had left my body. I was ready and confident with anything he'd ask me to do. There was something very satisfying about knowing that I'd worked Papa into his desperate state.

“Fuck me.” He whined, pushing back, rubbing his ass against me. “I need you to fuck me Raffaele.” He pleaded, eyes wide as he held my gaze.

I gave a nod and took my hand off my cock. I pressed my slick fingers against his hole, coating him with the lube. I pressed the fingers inside him a few times before I used both hands to grip him around his hips. I pulled him back, thrusting against him, sliding between his cheeks before releasing the hold on one hip.

“You want my cock.” I said, slightly smug, leaning over him, my chest flush against his back. I pressed a kiss to his temple. “You need it, you need me inside you, don't you Papa.” I growled in his ear, too far gone in my own arousal I didn't think to question where the surge of dominance came from.

“Yes. Yes I want it. I need it.” Papa cried. “Please.”

I grasped myself and guided my cock to his hole. I moaned loudly, sinking into him. It was tight and warm and when I was pressed deep into him, I wasted no time pulling out and doing it again. I quickly found a hard and heavy rhythm.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck me.” Papa was crying out like a mantra, over and over again.

My body felt hot and sweaty. I shuddered violently with each thrust. My eyes were closed and my left hand was gripping his hip tightly. I ran my other hand back through my hair, pushing it out of my face. When I opened my eyes I could see Papa's knuckles were white as he gripped the arm of the sofa. He pushed his hips back, meeting me thrust for thrust. My gaze moved to the place our bodies became one. I watched my cock slide in and out his hole, hypnotized with the sight.

“I'm going to cum Raffaele.” Papa gasped, letting go of the sofa to grasp himself.

“Cum for me Papa. Show me how much you needed me to get there.” I said, thrusting harder as I too was getting close.

“Oh Lucifer.” Papa whined. “Raffaele!” He shouted and came over the black leather.

I continued to fuck him hard, racing towards my own end. I gripped his hips, holding him up on all fours. I grunted and laughed loudly, lost in the intoxicating feeling. I leaned down and bit him hard on the shoulder, cumming deep inside him.

My hands released his hips and we fell into a heap on the sofa below us. I was breathing heavily in his ear. His body was shaking under mine. As I came down from my orgasmic high, I'd realized how intense it had all been. I pushed myself up and looked down at Papa. The severity of the bite to his shoulder worried me. I'd broken skin. I pressed a kiss to it and murmured how sorry I was.

“No. No sorry.” Papa mumbled. “Ju-just go get, just go get. We need to clean up.” He struggled to get his words out. “Raffee, go.” He sighed and pointed towards the bathroom.

I climbed over him and once I found my footing I made my way into the bathroom. I grabbed a damp cloth and towel. I carried them back to the sofa. I knelt down at the side and I touched Papa's face. He opened his eyes and sighed. “Hi.” He said and smiled at me in a very lopsided manner.

“Hi.” I said back, running my thumb over his cheek.

“That was, th-that was. You, fuck.” He said.

“I broke you.” I whispered with an amused grin.

“Raffee, you, you quite literally fucked my brains out.” Papa said and laughed deeply. His laughter died on his lips, wincing as the motion had twinged the bite on his shoulder. “You're feisty.” He whispered and reached an arm out to cup my cheek. “You like to bite, yes?” He laughed.

“It appears so Papa.” I whispered, leaning into his touch. I turned my head and pressed my lips to his thumb. “I'm sorry if I hurt you.”

Papa pressed his thumb into my lower lip. “You didn't hurt me.” He said, tone assuring.

I nodded my head and moved away. I used the damp cloth to wipe over the bite. Papa hissed and I imagined it was because it stung. “Are you sure this doesn't hurt?” I asked him, worry etched in my features.

“Maybe just a little.” Papa admitted. “But it is fine. Believe me Raffaele. Everything that just happened is fine.” His tone was reassuring.

“Turn over for me Papa.” I whispered. “I'll get you cleaned up.”

I was gentle with my cleaning and helped Papa to his feet. I kissed him softly and took him to bed.

“I'll be back.” I told him and left the room. I cleaned off the sofa and turned out the lights.

Asmodeus followed me back into the bedroom and I saw that Papa had fallen asleep. I smiled and clicked off the light. I got into bed, leaning over to kiss Papa goodnight, a little peck on the cheek. I saw him smile and I settled down at his side. I pulled up the covers and lay my head on the pillow. Sleep came quick for me too, the cat curled up, resting on the pillows between our heads.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	18. Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghouls gone bad strike and strike hard. Papa decides something needs to be done. Quality cuddles with baby rats.
> 
> Mentions of death. Rough beginning but ends on a happy note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure how long this story will end up being but I definitely have a better understanding of where it is going. I am also planning a sequel so there's that.
> 
> Also, one day I will finish a chapter that Cardi doesn't cry. When that day is, is a mystery.

Sunday morning I woke up later than I had wanted to but it was still fairly early. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. I briefly woke Papa to tell him I was going to check on the baby rats. I needed to check on and feed them all. I also explained how I wanted to stop by my office for a few hours to work on admissions so I'd have Monday free to focus on the special task. He mumbled that he wanted to sleep and warned me not to work too hard. He also asked that I wake him up at noon. I kissed his forehead and got out of bed.

I slipped into the bathroom and showered. I needed to be quick, telling myself ‘not now’ as my mind started drift; I thought briefly of Papa and the sounds he was making the night before. My willpower alone was not enough. I lowered the temperature, making the water run icy cold. I finished my shower and got dressed. I didn't have my eye makeup with me so I made sure my hoodie was up to obscure my face from view. I made it downstairs to my chambers without being seen. I did what needed to be done with the rats. I fed them and let them run around, first the usual bunch, then the new babies. I changed into my red cassock and applied the black paint to my eyes. It was just about nine when I left to start my work.

A stop in the kitchen took longer than expected. There was a small line to use the coffee machine. In a bit of a hurry, I opted to use the coffee press instead and made two cups. One for me and one for Special. I was feeling a little indulgent that morning and I added some dark chocolate syrup to mine, and the smallest dash of cream. I was humming quietly to myself as I left the kitchen, earning a few bewildered stares.

I headed up to the window by Papa's office. The sill was vacant. I went for a walk, hoping to find Special. I couldn't find the ghoul and spent close to half an hour looking for him. In addition to not being able to fulfill my coffee delivery, I couldn't ask him about the list and getting it deciphered. I headed to my office and buckled down to complete what I needed to get done, seven new admission forms.

It was close to twelve when there was a knock on the office door. “Come on in.” I said, voice rather cheerful. I'd been working hard and getting things done in a timely fashion. I would randomly think about the night before and had some of my favorite music playing from my computer speakers. My spirits were high. I was in a wonderful mood.

“You can come in. It's not locked.” I called out when the door never opened. I waited another minute before getting up from the desk. I walked to the door and pulled it open. “What can I help you with?” I asked, but there wasn't anyone standing on the other side.

Odd, I thought. I looked out the door, left then right. The hallway was empty. I could smell ash. Clearly a ghoul had been messing with me. I refused to let their game affect my mood. Shaking my head, I stepped back and as I went to close the door, I spotted a box on the floor at my feet. Curiosity got the best of me and I bent to pick it up. I shut the door and carried it in. I set it on the desk and unfolded the flaps to look inside.

I shouted out in both disgust and heartache, recoiling from the desk. Inside the box was a dead rat, freshly killed if I was guessing correctly. I gagged. Why would anyone do this? I was shaking with overwhelming bad feelings. I was nauseous. I felt my mind go fuzzy like I was about to pass out. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I really needed to sit down. When I opened my eyes I noticed a note taped to the inside wall of the box. I pulled it out and unfolded the page. My hands were shaking.

“Watch out Rat. Enjoy the gift. Be careful or you might be next.” It said, written in perfectly neat Ghoulish.

I dropped the note back into the box and left my office in a tizzy. I took off at a run and didn't stop until I reached Papa's chambers.

I banged my fists against the door, hands shaking too hard to even try to use my key. I was panting from my run and my cheeks were wet with tears. My heart was thumping away inside my chest at a rapid speed. I pounded on the door for what felt like forever but it was really only seconds, maybe a minute. Papa opened the door and I stumbled into him. I buried my face against his chest and felt his arm close around me.

“What's wrong Raffaele?” Papa asked in a hurry, pushing the door closed with one arm. His other, he kept around me. When the door was closed, he put the other arm around me.

“Dead. It's dead. Threat. Th-those g-ghouls th-threatened m-m-me. Rat. Dead. A rat.” I sobbed, not yet having enough control of my wits to speak clearly.

Papa stepped back, putting his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me and I back at him. His image was blurry in my tearful eyes.

“What happened? What do you mean a threat? What's dead?” He asked, I heard anger beneath his worry. “Where are they?”

He was asking too many questions at once. I couldn't think, nothing was processing anymore. I took a few breaths, willing the tears to stop. I found my voice but I couldn't stop shaking.

“A- a box.” I said and sniffled loudly. “A box with a dead rat. Left at my door.” I started sobbing again.

“One of your rats?” He asked, his own voice cracking.

“No. No, mine are fine.” I said. I hoped they were fine. They were fine when I left. I was dizzy again. “Th-there was a note. It, it said watch out. And, and I'm next.” I cried.

“That's fucking disgusting.” Papa spat and moved closer to hug me again. “I'm so sorry Raffaele.”

“Why did they have to kill the rat?” I whined. “I, I'd be less upset with just the threat.”

“These ghouls are deranged Raffaele. They know how to upset you. They want to upset you. I don't know why they are targeting you. After the incident in the hall, you know? The one before I left, I was sure they were targeting me.” Papa whispered, rubbing up and down my back. “It stops now. I will get that list from Special and it stops.”

I stepped back and wiped at my eyes. “I couldn't find him this morning.” I said of Special. I was mostly calm but my voice was not completely level. “W-what if they have him? Do you think they know he's exposed them?” I asked, panic sinking in.

“No. Don't think like that Raffaele. Not yet.” Papa said, calmly. “Special is really smart. He wouldn't let himself be caught.”

“But what if-” I started.

“No, no buts. We need to focus and get to the bottom of this.” He said. He was right. “This is disgusting and wrong and I'm so sorry I haven't been able to stop it before it got to this point.”

“I need… I need… I need to sit.” I said, everything catching up with me. If I didn't get myself off my feet I would have just collapsed.

“Yes, yes of course my love.” Papa said and led me towards the seating area. He helped me onto the sofa and covered me with the blanket.

“I'm not cold.” I said, looking up at him.

“Oh. I just thought, um, you are shaking.” He whispered.

“Nerves.” I said. “But I'll keep the blanket. It's comforting.” I smiled softly at him. The blanket had become a favorite of mine. It was soft and warm and smelled just like Papa. He smiled back and leaned to kiss my forehead.

We spent some time, close to an hour, to allow myself to relax. Papa made me some herbal tea and sat with me on the sofa. He cuddled me close and periodically pressed kisses to my hair. He held my hand, lacing our fingers together. It was very tempting to let myself fall asleep but I made sure I didn't let that happen. When I was sure I'd be okay and Papa believed it, we headed down to my office.

We stopped by Imperator’s office first but found it empty. With all the meetings I spent time scheduling for the sister I was often surprised she found time to leave. We really needed to get her involved if the issue was to be resolved. She knew of the situation but I wasn't sure she was aware just how serious it was. Papa seemed a little ticked off she wasn't there. I was still a little dazed so I wasn't as upset about it.

When we finally got to my office I remembered that I hadn't shut the door. I hesitated at the arched frame but with a gentle push from Papa, I stepped inside. I gave a quick glance around and nothing seemed out of place. I was certain no one had been in there.

The box with the dead rat and threatening note was still on the corner of my desk. My heart ached but I kept my composure. I looked at it but made no move to look inside again or touch it. Without having to ask, Papa took the note and set it down by Special’s list on my stack of papers in the middle of my desk. He left the office with the box, I assumed to dispose of it. I knew I didn't have the stomach to do it myself. I was grateful he took it upon himself to do so.

Sighing, I sat myself down in my chair and said a silent prayer for the rat that needlessly died. I comforted myself with the thought of him meeting Henry in the rodent afterlife. It was a silly thought but in the moment it made me feel better. I checked through a few emails while I waited for Papa to return.

There was a knock at the door and I tensed up immediately. The door had been open so the knock was followed up by the sound of a soft voice. “Excuse m-me your unholy em-eminence.” It was Sister Alicia.

“You can come in Sister.” I said, not wanting her to hover at the door. I got nervous when people hovered. “What can I do for you?” I asked, trying my best to muster a smile.

“Sister Im-imperator was down here looking f-for you.” She said. “It was an hour ago. I t-told her I h-hadn't seen you today.”

“Why would you say that Sister?” I asked, keeping my voice level. “You saw me this morning. You knew I had come down to work today.”

“I know.” She said with a sigh. “And, um, I saw y-you rush out of here all ups-set. I thought that m-maybe I could buy you some time t-to, to be alone.” She looked at me with a shy smile.

“Thank you.” I said. I was actually rather touched she would do that for me. It wasn't without risk, lying to Imperator like that. “Is that all?” I asked, noticing she made no move to leave.

“N-no.” She answered, biting her lip. “I- I know we don't talk much C-cardinal C-copia, but I can't help but w-wonder, what had you so upset? I am, I am sorry if this is p-prying but you, um, y-you looked so distraught I was w-worried. I am w-worried.”

I got up from my desk and walked over to the sister. “It's nothing you need to be worried about.” I said, kindly. “I do appreciate the concern though.” I did. Not enough people showed concern for others.

She looked up at me and smiled. “Alright then, C-cardinal. I sh-shall leave y-you to y-your work. If I see Imper- Sister Imperator again, w-would you like me to send her over to y-your office?” She said.

“Yes Sister Alicia. That would be good.” I said and smiled at her. “You have a good day.” I added.

She smiled back. “Y-you too. I hope, um I hope it's a b-better day than how it st-started. I, um. I hope the rest of your d-day is g-great.” She said and hurried away. I thought then that she was more awkward than I was, and that was a strange thought. I chuckled inwardly.

Something clicked in my head and I rushed out to follow her. “Sister!” I called out.

She stopped and turned back to me. Her cheeks were bright pink. “Y-yes Cardinal?” She said.

“Have you seen anyone else around?” I asked. I didn't want to go into any detail but I thought it couldn't hurt to ask. “Seen anything suspicious?”

This part of the church seldom had passersby. If anyone was down there, it was for a reason. 

“Um, n-no your unholy em-eminence.” Sister Alicia responded. “Though, I did see that b-box left earlier b-but I have no idea who put it there. Is, um, is th-that what upset you?”

I left her question unanswered. “Thank you Sister.” I whispered and turned away. I didn't get the help I'd have hoped for.

I heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and was relieved to see Papa had returned. He stopped outside my office and waited for me to close the distance between us before we stepped in together.

“Is, um, is…” I whispered.

“Everything is taken care of Raffaele.” He said and shut the door behind us.

“Thank you.” I sighed and walked to my chair and sat down.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Papa asked me. He had obviously seen the worry etched in my expression.

“No.” I answered truthfully. “I will be.” I offered a hopeful smile. He smiled back.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

“Special!” I called out, spotting the ghoul coming down the hall towards us. Papa and I were coming back from dinner.

“Ah, Cardinal Copia!” He called back, quickening his pace. When he was close enough I threw my arms around him.

“Praise Satan, you're safe.” I mumbled.

“Yes?” The ghoul said, wiggling out of my tight embrace. “Why would I not be safe? Hello Papa.” Papa nodded in greeting.

“I couldn't find you this morning. I, um, I thought your investigation was found out. I thought the others had hurt you.” I said, speaking quietly but very fast.

The ghoul shook his head and laughed. “No Cardinal Copia. I am very well and unhurt. This morning I was in bed with a beautiful sister. I did not want to leave it. I may be lucky to find myself there again tonight.” He said dreamily. “But I will spare you the details, my friend. I am sorry I missed out on your coffee. You make it best, no offense Papa.”

My cheeks flushed. I was glad he spared me details. Papa laughed from his place behind me. I unconsciously leaned into his touch when I felt his hand at my back.

“We need you to rewrite your list Special.” Papa said. “And the sooner the better. Cardi got a threat from the other ghouls this morning.”

“Oh shit. Are you hurt?” Special said. “Did you lose my list?” He asked, leaving no time to answer his first question.

“I am not hurt, just shaken up a bit. And, um, no not lost. I uh, I can't read your handwriting.” I said, still worried that my saying so would hurt his feelings.

“Ah, sorry my friends. I write like a chicken.” He said. I thought his words odd but he had a point, I think.

“If you can have a new one written up by the morning, we're going to Imperator first thing.” Papa said. “Meet us there at eight. Don't linger in bed like you did today.”

Special nodded his head. “Yes. Yes I will do that. See you tomorrow then.” He said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

“I hate that they can do that.” I whispered. Papa laughed quietly. I turned to him. “You can't do that, can you?” I asked. He laughed harder.

“No.” He answered with a grin. “I have my little tricks Raffaele, but vanishing into thin air is not one of them.”

I nodded slowly. “Do you mind if I just go lay down?” I asked. “Today has been nothing short of exhausting. I could use an early night.”

“Do you mind a little company?” Papa asked in return.

“Not at all.” I said and smiled. “I'd enjoy it very much actually.”

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I lit a fire in my little fireplace and stood there warming my hands for a while. I watched the flames dance around the burning logs and allowed the scent of pine relax me. I picked up the matches again and lit two black candles I had set on the short mantel.

The sun had set and the room was dark. I'd opted to keep the lights off, wanting only the soft glow of open flames.

“How are you feeling my darling?” Papa asked quietly. I turned at the sound of his voice. He was laying in my bed, still dressed but his boots were off, tucked into the corner by the door. He was lounged atop the blanket.

“Better.” I replied. “I think.” I really wasn't sure. My mind was still foggy with mixed emotions.

“Can I help you with anything?” He asked next. “You say it and I'll do what I can.”

I stepped away from the fireplace and moved to the side of the bed. “Just having you here is enough Papa. I really don't want to be alone.” I whispered and started to unbutton my cassock. I slipped it off and folded it before setting it down on the foot of the bed. It left me in a pair of dress pants and a button down shirt.

“You are never alone my Raffaele.” Papa said, pushing himself up into a seated position.

“You know what I mean.” I sighed, my anxieties making it come across like I was frustrated. “I need more than the presence of the Old One. I need a physical form by my side. I can't bear to be alone with my thoughts. So thank you for being here.”

Papa laughed and held his arm out to me. “There is no need to thank me Raffaele. I enjoy every single moment we are together. And you have a point my sweet darling, the Old One is with us constantly offering companionship. However, in this case, I was referring to the little rats.” He tilted his head in the direction of the two enclosures.

I smiled and reached to take his hand, squeezing his fingers gently. I did not climb into bed. “Do you mind if I take a few out?” I whispered. “I could use some extra cuddles.”

“Alas, my cuddles are not good enough for you.” Papa teased. “If the affections of the rats will help you, by all means.” He said and released his hold on my hand. “May I suggest something?” He asked. I nodded.

“Bring out the little babies. I would like to see them.” He said. Again I nodded.

“Do you think you can handle the three at once?” I asked, smiling. “Until I have them acclimated I would prefer they stay together but if you want to see them one at a time, I understand. You can be honest Papa, I know they make you uneasy.”

“I am not as uneasy as I once was.” Papa said, shifting back so he was seated against the headboard. He was looking up at me, smiling brightly. “You can bring out all three. I don't want to disturb your manner of getting them settled in.” He crossed his legs at the ankle.

I made my way over to the small enclosure and said quiet hellos to the little ones inside. I was slow to open the door, as the babies were still learning to trust me. After a little coaxing and gentle pets, I got all three to settle in the bend of my arm. I picked up a box of treats from the cupboard before making my way to the bed.

Papa sat, watching me intently. I dropped the box to the mattress before I settled down myself. I folded my legs like a pretzel and straightened my arm, letting the rats crawl where they pleased.

The little white one made quick work of crawling onto Papa, putting his little hands against his fingers. The grey one crawled up my chest and sat down on my shoulder, looking down at her brothers. The third, ran circles in the middle of the bed before sitting down and staring off at the larger enclosure.

“Hello.” Papa whispered to the rat by his hand. He opened his palm and the little guy crawled in. I sat quietly, watching their interaction. My heart flooded with love. There was no unease from Papa and the little white rat seemed to like the little pats he was receiving.

“I think he really likes you.” I whispered. “He won't let me pet him like that.” I'd noticed that the white rat was the most shy of the bunch and it really warmed my heart seeing him take a liking to Papa. The fuzzy feeling inside only grew, seeing Papa take on a similar liking.

“Does this sweet boy have a name?” Papa asked, looking over at me. The rat gave a squeak and Papa turned back to him. “Ah an attention hog.” He said softly and scratched at his ears. “A little like me, you are.”

“No. I haven't named them yet.” I replied. “I feel bad I've not spent much time with them. I like to learn their personality before I choose a name.”

“I see.” Papa said, letting the rat climb up his arm. He stayed calm as the little guy crawled into his collar and settled down with just his head poking out.

“Would you like to name him?” I asked. I thought it a good idea, seeing as Papa was the reason I even saw the babies in the first place. “He seems to like you and you him. So please, will you name him?”

“I would be honored, Raffaele.” Papa said, smiling at me. “Hey!” He exclaimed as the rat disappeared completely down his shirt. “Hey. You stop that!” His eyes went super wide.

I laughed. It was loud enough to scare the poor girl on my shoulder. She scampered away and joined her brother in the middle of the bed.

Papa unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt before reaching down the front and pulling the rat out. He held him in a loose cup and brought him to his face. “You stay out of there.” He lightly scolded. “And you stop laughing.” He said to me but had started laughing himself.

“I don't suppose Pervert is an acceptable name, as the little perv went straight for my nipple.” Papa said with a grin.

I laughed so hard I doubled over and my eyes filled with tears. I shook my head. “Oh please do not call him that.” I wheezed.

Papa was laughing breathlessly. “No, I was merely teasing my love. But he does that again, our friendship is over.” He looked down at the rat. “You hear me? This friendship is strictly outside the clothes.” The rat wiggled his whiskers and booped Papa's nose with his own.

I took a breath and sighed. I hadn't laughed so hard in a very long time. “You tell him, Papa.” I said, grinning. “Those nipples are mine.”

“Hmm, yes, they are.” He said with a wink. He put the rat down next to his siblings but it just turned and ran back into his hands. “Well, it looks like he's a clingy little guy.”

“And I think that's wonderful.” I said. “You two have a bond and I've never seen one form so quickly. It even took Isabella longer to bond with me.”

“It's my natural charm Raffaele. Everyone loves me.” Papa teased.

The little brown and white rat made his way over to the box of treats and was sniffing at the top. “Are you hungry?” I asked and reached for the box.

All three rats were in my lap by the time I had the box open. I looked at Papa with a shit-eating grin. “Even your natural charm is no match for food.” I teased.

“Of course not.” Papa said, giving himself as stretch. “Even I'd choose good food over myself and I'm my own biggest fan.” He laughed.

“May I offer a counter to that, my love?” I said, handing each of the babies a little treat.

“A counter you won't win.” Papa challenged.

“Me.” I whispered. “I am your biggest fan.”

Papa smiled and I swear his eyes sparkled for a moment. “You win.” He whispered, shifting closer to me, mindful of the snacking rats. He kissed me deeply, pouring so much of his love into it I could feel it. My body filled with warmth and a surge of happiness. I put my hand on his cheek as he leaned away. “I'm your biggest fan too.” He whispered. I leaned in and kissed him again.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	19. Where Are You Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set into motion to deal with the troublesome ghouls. Cardi learns a great deal from Special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter. Very brief mention of torture.
> 
> I was going to write more but I think this stands alone nicely.
> 
> More to come. It's going to get dark but I will keep a good balance.

Eight am rolled around and Papa and I were waiting anxiously for Imperator to arrive. We had no planned time set up, only hoping to catch her before her day started. Special was not there yet and I prayed he was on his way.

I was looking at the statue of Lucifer, with my back to the window. I was rocking a bit with a bounce to my knees, rolling my heel to the ball of each foot. Papa was pacing around with his arms folded behind his back.

“I want to call him Philip.” Papa said out of nowhere, stopping between me and the statue.

“Who?” I asked sleepily, as there wasn't much rest the night before. My mind was hazy.

“My little rat.” He said with a smile.

I smiled back. “Your little rat? Hmm, I like that.” I said. “I was thinking of calling the girl Samantha, but the little two tone boy, well I am at a loss.” I added conversationally. The talk of rats seemed to ease my nerves of the coming impromptu meeting and I stopped rocking.

“Jerome.” Papa said. “I don't know why but there you go.”

I laughed quietly. “Alright. Good. Our babies have names.”

Special popped into view. I had never seen a ghoul appear like that before, only vanish. I jumped at the suddenness.

“Good morning!” He said cheerfully. He was holding a mug of coffee.

“Good morning Special.” Papa said as I caught my breath from the little scare.

“What is this speaking of your babies? What babies?” Special asked. He held the mug to his mask and smelled it rather than tilt the mask to take a drink.

“Copia and I have adopted three little rat babies. Philip, Samantha and Jerome.” Papa said. “They are adorable.” He gushed.

Special tilted his head fondly. “That's sweet.” He said and turned to me. “You've converted a new lover of your little rodents.”

“I have.” I said smiling brightly.

The clack of heels echoed in the hall and we were soon joined by Sister Imperator. “For Lucifer's sake.” She muttered looking at each of us. “What have I done to see you three so early in the morning?” She asked.

“We, um, we need to talk.” I said.

“In the office, Sister.” Papa started. “We don't know who may be listening out here.”

The four of us moved into the office and Special, being the last through the door closed it behind us. Imperator walked over to her desk and sat down. I took my usual seat in the chair closest to the window and Special took the other seat when Papa stayed standing next to the desk.

“Now what is this all about?” Imperator asked.

“This is a matter that concerns the troublemaking ghouls.” Papa said and reached down into his pocket. He pulled out the folded note and set it down in front of Imperator. “Our Cardinal was threatened yesterday. He received this note taped to a dead rat.” He explained.

Imperator took the note and unfolded it, reading over the words. Her face was expressionless but turned to a look of deep concern when her eyes lifted from the page and fell on me.

“I am deeply sorry this happened Cardinal.” She said and really sounded sorry for once. “This matter will be addressed immediately.”

I nodded my head but said nothing.

“Special, the list?” Papa said looking down at the ghoul.

“Oh, yes.” He said, seeming to snap out of a daydreaming state. He reached into the pocket on his shirt and pulled out a slip of paper. I could see it was still sloppy but it was legible. I was happy he seemed to make the effort.

“You see Sister, I have been looking into this matter for the last several months.” He explained, leaning to the desk to hand her the slip. “I am fully confident that the twelve ghouls on this list are the ones responsible and involved in every issue this church has been dealing with.”

“Thank you Special.” Imperator said and gave the list a quick glance.

“I want them gone.” Papa said. He sounded incredibly serious. “Banished back to Hell.”

“You know that is quite a serious thing to do.” Imperator said. “It can't be undone.”

I knew a lot of things, as one tends to do when they read as much as I have and been around for so long but the topic of banishing ghouls was not a topic I was familiar with. I let my eyes go from Imperator up to Papa. His face was absolutely still.

“And I want it done.” He said quite seriously.

Imperator nodded, looking up at our leader. “Then it will be done.” She said and looked across at the ghoul. “Though, while I trust your work Special, and never doubt your loyalty to this church, I would like to run my own investigation. Just to be sure there are no mistakes.”

“Do not take too long with this investigation Sister.” Papa said, face still stone cold. “Or I will take matters into my own hands.” His tone was dark and he was quite serious.

“We will be quick and will be discreet.” Imperator replied. “We have a solid start point, thanks to this ghoul. This is more of a precautionary measure to prevent anyone being banished if they are not involved.” She said.

“Yes. Be quick.” Papa said. “Or I will be too if I need to be.”

“Of course.” She said curtly.

We didn't stick around after that, allowing Imperator to start her daily tasks. We had our own to fulfill. We stood out in the hall figuring out what to do first.

“Coffee then library?” I suggested.

“No. I have to go do a few things.” Papa said. His expression and tone were still serious.

“I can go for coffee.” Special said, flicking his tail.

“You have a mug in your hands.” I said to the ghoul.

“Yes, but I made it so I don't want to drink it.” He replied. I'd have laughed but I was looking at Papa.

“Where are you going?” I asked him.

“Don't you worry about that Cardi.” He said, finally smiling at the use of my nickname. “I will come find you when I'm done.” He leaned forward and kissed me. It was brief and chaste. He turned and walked away without another word.

I watched him go and turned to Special. “Let's go get coffee.” I said.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Special followed me down to my office. I didn't mind but there had been no invitation to do so. There was no conversation the entire way there. I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. I walked over to my desk and sat heavily into my chair.

“Why are you here Special?” I asked him with a loud sigh.

“I thought maybe you didn't want to be alone Cardinal Copia.” He said, flicking his tail slowly. “I can go if that is what you want.”

“No, you can stay.” I said and watched him take a seat in the chair opposite my desk. Maybe he was right, maybe I didn't want to be alone.

He pushed up his mask and sipped the coffee, moaning in delight. He set the mug down on the edge of the desk but left the mask tilted.

We sat in silence for some time. I hadn't anything to do, a rarity in my case. I'd completed the day's work yesterday in preparation for working with Papa on the secret task. I watched Special. He was looking around, eyes wide and curious. He'd mentioned once before that ghouls shared a lot in common with cats and in watching his mannerisms, I saw a lot of what he meant. In a strange way, he reminded me of Asmodeus. I laughed quietly to myself, never in my life did I think I'd pick up on recognizing feline traits. I suppose much like Papa had been turned onto the joy of rats I was just as attuned to cats.

“May I ask you a question Special?” I asked, almost feeling bad I was breaking the quiet. It had been calm and peaceful.

“Yes. Yes you may Cardinal Copia.” He replied. He smiled at me, his sharp teeth picking up the minimal light in the room.

“I do not know much about the topic and I am not sure if you do either but I am curious to know. What happens when a ghoul is banished to Hell?” I said.

“Very bad things.” He answered simply. I had hoped for a more detailed reply. I waited to see if he'd continue.

“I think I should ask you, Cardinal Copia, before I explain, what do you know of ghouls?” He said.

“Not very much, honestly.” I said. “I know you are creatures of Hell. That you are strong willed and loyal to not only each other but to the people of this world. I know you have abilities that humans don't, though I'm not sure what they are.”

Special was looking at me as he waited for me to finish.

“We were once from Hell, yes. Created by the master to help mankind see the truth, see His power.” He started. “But now we are born from a place that lies between this world and that. We can come and go as we please, anywhere on either side of the divide. Popping up and disappearing at will. Each of us is tied to earthly elements upon which we can draw our strengths. For example, I am tied to fire which is why you smell ashes when I use my power. Us fire ghouls are the most common. Others are tied to water or earth or air and a very select group is tied to the aether. They are the strongest of our kind.”

I sat quietly and reached for my coffee. I took a sip and held onto the mug.

“Some of us are born in this world but it is rare and those that are, are half ghoul half human. They are not aligned to anything and draw their powers from pure emotion.” He went on.

I nodded my head, listening intently. I was eager to learn, as I've always had quite an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. I waited as he continued.

“When a ghoul is marked with the sign of banishment, they lose their ability to come and go. They are no longer celebrated in Hell and they are cast out to a life of eternal misery. They are tortured for failing to upkeep their promises to serve our infernal master. It is a fate worse than death, Cardinal Copia. And it is a punishment not often used in the modern age of our church. There have been only three cases since the mid 1800s. One of those cases, was quite recent and very much unprecedented.”

I was enraptured with his words. I felt a little silly I hadn't known any of this. There was no sense being concerned; I was learning it then.

“Unprecedented, how?” I asked.

“The banished ghoul marked himself.” Special replied.

I felt a wave of sadness. “Why would he do that?” I asked quietly.

Special shrugged his shoulders. “No one knows why. Well, it is said that one may know why.” I watched the grey drain out of the visible portion of his face. “Oh shit, I've said too much.” He whispered.

“How recently?” I asked. He didn't answer. “Special, how recent was the banishment?” I tried again.

He looked at me and shook his head. When he spoke again it was like he hadn't wanted to. “Eight months ago.” He sighed.

The little gears of my mind started turning. That was just about the same time trouble began popping up inside the walls of the church. I was reminded briefly of a comment Papa said the night before leaving for his tour.

“Papa knows.” I whispered in realization. My heart broke for him.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I hadn't seen Papa all day. He'd said he'd return when he was done doing whatever it was he was doing. He hadn't, unless it wasn't done. I thought it hypocritical that he was being so secretive, when secrets kept from him left him so bothered. I returned to my chambers alone and prepared for the night.

I tended to the rats, taking Rosita and Isabella out to introduce to the babies. I thought the meeting went well. Rosita bonded quickly with Samantha. Isabella kept her distance and I suspected she was jealous.

“Don't be like that my dear. You have not been replaced.” I said to her. She just burrowed herself under my pillow.

It was after one and I still hadn't heard from Papa. I changed into my sleepwear and put the rats away. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. My body was exhausted but my mind kept me awake. I looked at the clock, it was after three. Eventually, I fell asleep.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	20. Say That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa is back from a secret mission. Cardi wasn't happy he'd be left in the dark on it.
> 
> Cardi maybe has a strange turn on.
> 
> Papa takes action against the ghouls gone bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking pretty grim in this chapter, but not before a little dash of smut.
> 
> Next chapter will be pretty dark but enjoy this one in the meantime!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and kind words. Not only do they keep me motivated, I genuinely enjoy them. :)
> 
> Fixed some typos/errors. I was in a rush to post last night but also falling asleep in the process, so things were missed. It's better now.

Papa was gone a total of three days. I'd felt upset, hurt and utterly abandoned. I threw myself into my daily duties and spent a lot of my down time thinking about what I was going to say to him upon his return. I was fully capable of getting by without him around but I hadn't wanted to. I was angry he just left like he did. I tried not to worry that something had happened to him. It was a possibility that crossed my mind often, but I shut that thought up every moment it popped in there.

I was just putting the rats away for the night when I heard a knock at my door. I tensed, a commonly occurring reaction I'd been having to knocks since the dead rat incident. I locked the large enclosure and crossed the room. I pulled open the door, standing behind it as I had already been dressed for bed. I peered around the door. I stepped out of hiding when I saw it was Papa.

“Where in the name of Satan have you been?” I shouted at him. I stood blocking the door with my arms folded across my chest.

He reached his hand and set a finger over my lips, shushing me. I felt my anger surge.

“Don't you dare.” I snapped, pushing his hand away.

“I will explain Raffaele. Now let me in?” He said. I stepped aside and watched him step into the room. I was fuming but I'd give him a fair chance to explain himself.

“Are you okay?” He asked me.

“No.” I said. “I am most definitely not.”

“Have there been any more incidents?” He asked. I knew what he meant but didn't answer him accordingly.

“Yes.” I replied. “The love of my life disappeared for three days without so much as a peep as to where, and I was left alone to think the worst! Where the fuck were you Alessandro?” I yelled at him. “I thought the ghouls got to you.” I started to cry.

“I went to see Dante.” Papa answered. He was smart enough to keep his distance. I'd likely have pushed him away in my current state. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Believe me, please. Do not cry. I am so sorry Raffaele.”

“I'm sorry you didn't tell me either. And don't y-you dare tell m-me not to cry. This is on y-you.” I said still angry and still very much crying. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I couldn't risk putting him in any danger. Sure, he's an asshole, but he is family. Had anyone known I left to go see him, there was a risk that he'd end up involved in this mess.” Papa said.

“Well by going to him you inadvertently involved him anyway.” I said with a huff.

Papa sighed. “You are right but the ghouls don't know. They can't know.” He said.

“Why leave me here? Did you not think I could have been in danger?” I asked. “Did you think to call me?”

“It was a risk but I knew that you had Special and Imperator to turn to should an issue arise. I didn't call because I couldn't.” He said.

I didn't want to have to turn them. I wanted to be able to turn to Papa but he wasn't there if I had needed him. I was still quite upset and I walked over to my reading chair. I sat down. I wouldn't look at him, not directly. I could see him move in my peripheral vision and he sat at the foot of the bed.

“I did this for you Raffaele.” Papa whispered. “I did this to stop those fuckers that tried hurt you.”

I looked over at him. I was calm on the surface, but held on to my anger. I didn't say anything. I just sat there looking up at him.

“I went to see my brother because he could tell me how to banish those ghouls. If Imperator sits too long on this, I needed to know how to protect you, protect myself and this church.” Papa said. “I cannot bear the thought of you getting hurt Raffaele. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

His words were touching but they did nothing to curb my feelings. I stayed trapped in my foul mood. While his intentions were noble, I felt he went about it all wrong. I continued to look at him. My gaze was intense. He was looking right back at me.

“You still should have told me.” I said. “I thought maybe you were hurt or even dead. Did you ever think that I can't bear the thought of losing you?”

Papa looked down at his shoes. I heard him sniffle. “I'm sorry.” He said.

“I'm sure you are.” I said bitterly. I did believe him but I wasn't going to let this go easily. I couldn't.

I watched him close the distance between us and sit down on his knees before me. He looked up at me and reached for my hand. I let him take it.

“Be angry with me, Raffaele. I have handled this so badly and I'm sorry.” He whispered. “But please, please find it in yourself to forgive me.” He was crying. Great, we were both crying.

I squeezed his hand. “I will.” I whispered. “Lucifer, I'm still so angry but I will forgive you Papa.”

“Thank you.” He whispered. He rested his head on my knee. I used the hand not holding his to wipe the tears from his cheek. We sat there quietly. I found myself petting through his hair, it comforted me and I suppose him as well.

“Did you want to get up off the floor?” I asked after several minutes. “It can't be comfortable.”

“It's really not.” Papa said and smiled a little.

“Then get up.” I said, pulling on his arm. He climbed to his feet and took his turn to pull my arm. I rose from the chair and let him wrap me in his arms.

“Don't run off on me again Papa.” I whispered into his neck. “I- you know I struggle with being alone.”

“I know Raffaele.” He murmured and kissed the top of my head. “I can't tell you how deeply sorry I am.”

I sighed, giving him a tight hug of my own before stepping back. “So tell me, what did your brother have to say?” I said.

“I need a witch.” Papa replied. “Someone who can manipulate the powers of the ghoul being banished. It's the only way to stop them from vanishing before getting marked. I also need to find the courage to do what needs to be done. I'm so angry and I want these ghouls gone, but I know of the permanence of banishment and I'm actually quite scared to do it.”

“I'm sorry Papa.” I whispered. I leaned to kiss his cheek, feeling bad he felt scared. “At least having the fear may leave you wiser to make the right choice.” I offered. He hummed quietly.

“Where can we find a witch to trust?” I asked.

Our church had several witches that practiced in the name of Satan. We had far less options to find a trustworthy member of the congregation.

“I don't know who we can trust anymore. This isn't something we can just tell anyone.” I added, knowing the weight something like banishment held.

“There is someone we can ask, though I know she hasn't practiced her craft in many years.” Papa replied.

“Who?” I asked.

“Sister Sarah.” Papa replied.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

“Has there been any word from Imperator?” Papa asked as I joined him in the library. I had just come from my weekly meeting.

“No.” I replied with a yawn. I hadn't stopped for a coffee, wanting to see if Papa actually showed up for our planned work time. I realized the thought was petty but I still clung to a little anger. I still felt anxious that he'd leave me again.

As angry as I'd been the night before, I let him stay with me, knowing it would help me sleep. It did but I was still tired. I took a seat and plunked my head down on the table, a little too hard. “Oww.” I mumbled and sat up. Papa laughed quietly. I missed his laugh.

“So what time did you get here?” I asked. “Have you gotten anything done?”

“Eight thirty, and yes. Half this document. The page is faded, looks like sun damage. So I'm not sure it's even worth translating.” He said.

“That's early for you.” I said, reaching to take the document from him. Our fingers brushed and Papa closed his hand over mine. He held on and I let him.

“I could not sleep once you left. I spent a half hour playing with the rat babies then came down here.” He said.

“Say that again.” I whispered, dropping the document to the table. He was right, it was too damaged to work with. I was looking right at him.

“Say what again?” Papa asked and chuckled quietly. “I could not sleep once you left so I spent half an hour playing with the rat babies-”

“Yes.” I said, my heart was starting to beat faster. “Y-you took them out on your own?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said. “Was I not suppose to or something? I mean they're our little babies I didn't think it'd be an iss-”

“Stop talking.” I said, breath short. My whole body felt warm and tingly.

“Raffaele?” Papa said, moving to stand up. He looked concerned.

“You initiated contact on your own.” I whispered. My eyes were open softly and my mouth went slack.

“Yes.” He said. “Um, what's going on?” He asked, his lips starting to curl into a smile. He knew exactly what was going on.

“I am so turned on right now.” I sighed. And I was. Whether it was the four days I went without sex or the mere thought of Papa now a fully converted lover of rats, I didn't know. Maybe it was the fact he called them ours. It was probably some twisted combination of everything.

“Are you?” Papa teased, eyes bright in his amusement. I watched as he moved closer to me.

I nodded my head. “Yes.” I moaned, unable to stop it from happening.

Papa was leaning over me. I licked my lips, hoping for a kiss. I didn't care, not one bit, that we were in the library. I needed his lips pressed to my own. And I needed it badly.

“You like that? That I accept and love our little ratties?” He whispered, lightly touching my lips with his own. “You get turned on by my kindness towards them?”

“Mhmm.” I answered and leaned up, pressing my lips to his. I put my arms around his neck and pulled, holding him against me. He stumbled, falling into my lap. The chair beneath us rocked back at the additional weight.

“You are such a beautifully strange man, Raffaele.” He whispered and deepened our kiss. I moaned loudly when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but thrust my hips into him.

“Take me upstairs.” I said in a rush, parting for just long enough to say so. I kissed him again, twisting my hands in the front of his jacket. “Take me upstairs and fuck me.” I said, panting. I had no idea how loud I'd actually said it.

Papa climbed off me and pulled me up from the chair. We kissed again and again, I was so lost in it I really did not care if anyone saw us.

“You sure you are not up for a quickie amongst the shelves Raffaele?” Papa teased, squeezing his hands at my waist.

“Take me upstairs now.” I demanded. I almost said yes, but something inside me reminded me I'd have anxiety issues for days if we were caught.

We hurried out of the library, running through the halls like a bunch of giddy loons. When we got to my chambers I opened the door and we went inside. I tore off my cassock in record time and Papa had his hands on me in an instant. He pushed me against the back of the door, kissing and sucking at the skin of my neck. His body was pressed flush against mine and I rocked my hips against his. He pulled his mouth away from my throat and looked at me through lust droopy eyes.

“Please.” I whimpered, my eyes too, were unwilling to stay open.

“Get down on your knees.” Papa said, voice thick with need. I dropped down immediately and his fingers twisted in my hair. He held tight but gave no pull. “Fuck Raffaele, take my cock out.”

I reached my hands up to his waist and first opened up the buckle of his belt. I did the button and zipper next, overwhelmed with the scent of his arousal one the fly was open. I pulled his cock from the confines of his pants. I was quick, waited for no direction, and took him into my mouth. My hands moved around his body, cupping each over an ass cheek. I squeezed them tightly, no doubt putting pressure against the bites I'd left days earlier. Papa groaned out loud. I started to bob my head, taking him deeper each time. I pulled back, licking and kissing the tip. I moaned at the taste of his pre release.

He tightened his grip in my hair and pulled me off his cock. I was panting heavily and when I'd finally caught my breath, he shoved three of his fingers into my mouth. “Suck.” He commanded. I did as I was told, licking and sucking the digits. I swirled my tongue around them. “That's right, get them nice and wet for me Raffaele.” He whispered, pressing down on my tongue to make me drool.

“Back on your feet.” He said next. “And ditch the pants.”

I got up, letting his fingers slip from my mouth. I pulled off my pants and boxers in one tug and kicked my legs free. I held Papa's gaze as he lifted me up into his arms. My legs circled his hips. He held me in his arms, taking a step closer to the door so I could lean back into it for leverage.

My cock was hard, visibly leaking over the bottom of my shirt. I gasped and shuddered when I felt Papa slip two fingers into my asshole. He worked me open, keeping his pace slow and lazy as he held me up with one arm. He leaned forward and kissed me. I whimpered into his mouth as he curled his fingers inside me. He hit my spot right on and I saw stars. “Papa, I'm-” I gasped and came all over our shirts. I hadn't wanted to cum so soon and I sobbed. My body was shaking in his arms. My head thunked back into the door, eyes shut tightly. I slowed my breathing and once I could, I opened my eyes and looked at Papa.

“P-put me down.” I whispered. Papa lowered me to the floor and held me until he was sure I could stand on my own. I leaned into him and kissed him quickly. “Take me to bed.” I whispered.

We moved over to the bed and I sat down gently. Papa said nothing as he stripped off his clothes, first his shoes and pants, then his jacket and shirt. I removed my shirt as well. I watched him kneel at the edge of the bed.

“Lay down Papa.” I whispered, running my fingers up and down his side, tickling over his ribs. I shifted away as he climbed fully into bed.

My movements were sluggish but I crawled across the mattress to reach my little bedside table. I retrieved the bottle of lube and turned back to see Papa laying out in the middle of the bed. His hand was around his cock, stroking it.

I turned around and positioned myself to straddle him. My body faced his and I leaned down to press my mouth to his. We kissed, soft and slow. “Will you still fuck me?” I asked, keeping my lips a whisper away from his.

“Yes Raffaele. Of course I will.” He replied, petting over my torso, chest to belly then back up. I shuddered.

I sat back and opened the bottle. I poured some of the lube into my palm. I reached back and took a hold of his cock, stroking him to slick it up. He made lots of beautiful sounds. I knew he was already close and it wasn't going to last long. Still, I wanted to feel him inside me again and I knew he wanted the same. “You ready for me Papa?” I asked, playful smile on my lips.

“Yes.” He said, looking up at me. His eyes fluttered when I grasped him in my right hand and guided his tip to my hole.

“Oh Raffaele.” He moaned as I shifted back and slipped down over his erection. “You really, I mean really feel so good, squeezed around me.”

“It feels good to me too.” I said, biting my lip as I gave my hips a roll back, taking him as deep as he'd go. I let out a groan when he shifted under me, hands coming to rest against my thighs. I squeezed his hips between them.

“Start moving.” Papa said encouragingly. He squeezed my thighs then started to stroke over them. “You set the pace, Raffaele. Make me cum or make me wait.” He was looking into my eyes as I nodded.

I started slow, a gentle rocking motion. I held his gaze and I started to roll my hips. I slightly increased my speed and my eyes slipped closed. There was no chance that I'd cum again but that didn't affect me, it still felt good. Papa was true to his word, staying mostly still beneath me. He had once more left me in control. I could feel his body trembling and his cock pulsed inside me. It felt wonderful. I opened my eyes and started to move a little bit faster. I pushed up on my knees, feeling him slip out half way before sinking back down. We groaned at the same time. I did it again and again, setting a steady pace.

“N-no.” I gasped as his hand moved from my thigh to my cock, still soft from cumming not long before. He looked up at me, in his eyes a slight fear that he'd done something terribly wrong. “Too, too sensitive right now.” I explained. “This is for you, my love.”

Papa set his hands on my hips and I moved mine to rest against his chest. I used my arms for leverage and moved faster over him. We moaned and gasped and shuddered, both together and separately in turn. I bit my lip hard when I felt him start to thrust up to meet my movements. His moans turned to soft grunts and his fingernails dug into my skin. I knew it wasn't going to be much longer. I worked my hips over him and leaned my body towards his. He pushed himself up onto an arm and met me halfway. We kissed but it was sloppy. I bit down on Papa's bottom lip. He thrust his hips once more came inside me, flopping back on the bed, pulling me down on top of him.

We cleaned up and took a quick shower. We mutually decided that we could both use a good nap. We settled back into bed, snuggling up under the covers. I'd fallen asleep so fast I don't remember my head hitting the pillow.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I was woken up by the light tickle and scratch of little baby rat feet walking across my face. I opened my eyes, blinking slowly. It was dark outside.

“Rise and shine darling Raffaele.” Papa whispered from where he was seated by my side. The main light was still off but he had turned on my bedside lamp.

“What time is it?” I questioned, voice groggy. I reached up and plucked the rat off my forehead. I saw it was Jerome.

“Eight? Eight thirty? Eight-ish?” Papa replied, clearly unsure of the time. He reached out and set Philip on my face.

“Stop doing that.” I said with a laugh. “I guess we never made it back to work.” I sighed, scooping the other rat up with my free hand. He wiggled free of my gentle grasp.

“No we didn't.” Papa said, looking down at me with a grin. I could see our little grey rat crawling over his hands. I noticed Philip was working his way up Papa's back, presumably to perch on his shoulder.

“I swear to Satan if you put Samantha on my face I will…” I just stopped myself, resolved to laughter. It was to be an empty threat anyway.

“Or you'll what?” He asked, leaning his face close to mine.

“Make you sleep in your own bed.” I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

“Liar.” Papa laughed. “Look, I'm playing with the rats. I'll be getting laid for weeks.” He said.

My cheeks went pink. He just continued to smile.

“What?” I asked, whining shyly. “Is it so wrong for me to think it's hot to think about you with them?”

“Wrong? No. Strange? Yes.” Papa replied and dropped Samantha gently against my belly. She scrambled up towards my neck and jumped onto the mattress.

“I don't think it's strange.” I said, pushing myself up and changing the angle I was holding Jerome. He snuggled into the curve of my hand, peering out towards his sister. “I think it's sexy.” I whispered. “It's no different than say, being highly attracted to a man with a puppy or kitten.”

“I can honestly tell you I've never, ever been that desperate to fuck a man or woman with any animal.” Papa said. “I honestly thought you were going to cum in your cassock, you were that revved up.”

“If you called them ours one more time, Lucifer knows I would have.” I said about cumming inside the cassock.

“Is that what did it?” Papa asked thoughtfully.

I bit my lip and nodded. I felt my nerves start to tingle.

“So it's the concept of an us that turns you on, not the rats.” He said and I hoped to Satan he was just kidding with that statement. I knew it was a joke when he laughed.

“I get excited about us too Raffaele.” He whispered. “Once I was aware of the state you were in, I felt it too. I could sense your arousal immediately. Like super immediately.” He mumbled as he leaned to kiss me. “It was incredibly hot. What have I created?” He laughed.

“You helped me gain the confidence to request what I want. To accept my desires.” I answered.

“I've unleashed your horny factor.” He said with a laugh.

“Yes.” I agreed. He most certainly did. “Put our babies away. I think it's best they're not around when I do what I'm thinking about right now.” 

“Oh?” Papa said with a smile, eyes bright and wide. “What are you thinking about?” He asked.

I licked over my lips slowly then pressed my tongue against the inside of my cheek. “Put them away and I'll show you.” I whispered, overcome with lust.

Papa climbed out of bed and took the little rat babies, one by one, to their little enclosure. He gave each a scritch on the head and a kiss on the nose before setting them inside. He shut their doors and secured it shut.

He hurried back to bed and practically jumped in on top of me. I was laughing and started to moan as he began to stroke me through my boxers.

I leaned my face close to his, dragging my lips over his cheek until I brushed his ear. I nipped the shell of it and pulled back ever so slightly. “I want you to cum in my mouth.” I whispered.

The sudden and loud crash of shattering glass filled the room. I screamed out and Papa leaped out of the bed. It was obvious something had just come through my window. I was greatly alarmed and lost any interest in sex for the night.

“What the hell is it?” I questioned, voice shaking. I gotten quite the fright from it. My immediate thought was maybe a bird, but it was nighttime and the sound was much too loud for something like that.

“Fuck.” Papa spat, standing at the window and looking down on the floor.

“What?” I whined, not liking the tone he cursed in.

“Another threat, I presume.” He answered, sounding angry. I couldn't see him well but he bent down to pick up whatever it was that came through. He set it down on the table.

“What is it?” I asked and made a move to get out of bed.

“No. Stay there.” Papa warned. “There's another note and another dead rat.” He continued.

“I'm gonna be sick.” I muttered and slipped out of bed. I dashed into my bathroom.

I was in there for several minutes, feeling sick to my stomach but nothing came up. I looked at the door when Papa walked in. He said nothing as he passed me the note.

I read the page, written in the same way the first one was. “You're not safe with him either. Fucking or not, he won't save you. Watch out rat. It's coming.” It read, and again it was in Ghoulish.

I threw the paper and sobbed out. I turned myself back to the toilet and finally got sick. Papa came up behind me, stroking my back in a calming manner.

“I need you to get dressed and go to my chambers. I am going after them now. I need you to do this. Do not follow me. I promise you, I will be back. Give me an hour or two.” He said. He was so angry he was speaking calmly. He'd passed the point of rage.

“Papa, no.” I tried to argue.

“Raffaele. Go. And try not to be seen.” He said. He kissed my cheek. “I love you.”

“Okay.” I relented. “I love you too.”

With that. He was gone from the bathroom. By the time I got myself up from the floor and rinsed out my mouth, the room was empty. Papa was gone and so were his clothes.

As I got myself dressed, I noticed what it was that smashed a hole in my window. There was a dead rat tied to a brick. I started to cry. I turned my back, blocking it from view. I was ready in a hurry, and once I was sure I had the key I left my chambers for his. I ensured my door was locked. As I made my way upstairs, I prayed for Papa and that all our rats were safe.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	21. You're Not A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the aftermath of Papa going after the troublesome ghouls. Papa also goes into a fair amount of detail about how it was growing up a cambion.
> 
> Dark themes. Mentions of violence. Descriptions of serious injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter 4 times. I hated every single version I produced. I'm okay with this version.
> 
> This is a heavy chapter but I am hoping that the next one is a bit more positive.

My hands were shaking. The contents of the glass in my hand sloshed around inside. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I'd never have noticed if anything had spilled. I had Asmodeus curled up next to me, his weight pressed into my thigh. He was snoring and his paws twitched as if he were dreaming. I briefly wondered what a cat would dream about. I'm sure he was happier than I was in that moment. I was playing quiet music in hopes to distract myself from thinking about what troubles Papa could be in. I wondered if the rats were okay; I really hoped they were. I waited and waited for Papa's return.

The two hour mark had passed what felt like ages ago. It was closing in on hour four, and my fifth glass of wine. I was measuring time by alcohol consumption. Clearly, I had gotten myself more than a little tipsy. I hadn't intended to get drunk but as the hours ticked passed, I found myself back at the mini bar for a refill, then another. By my third glass, I just carried the bottle over and set it on the coffee table.

I set my free hand against Asmodeus and absently ran my fingers through his thick fur. “Where is Papa?” I asked aloud. There wasn't anyone to answer me. Even the cat was sleeping so I knew he couldn't hear me. I drained my glass and leaned to set it down next to the bottle. I felt dizzy and nauseous. I knew then that I'd had enough to drink. I sat back and sighed heavily. I tilted my head back and looked up at the ceiling. My eyes closed and I felt like I was laying out in the water. My mind rocked back and forth like I was being carried over imaginary waves.

Unintentionally, I started to pet Asmodeus a bit too hard. It woke him up and he hissed at me before jumping off the sofa and walking away. “No.” I sobbed. “Don't leave me alone.” I called to him but the cat kept walking. I broke down by the time I saw him wander into the bedroom. I wished then that I had Isabella with me.

I brought my legs up onto the couch, hugging around my shins. I sat there curled in on myself for several minutes. I cried into my knees until I couldn't cry any longer. I sat up when the church bells chimed. It was two in the morning. I thought again about where Papa could be and why he wasn't back yet.

I stared at the wall, zoning out. My dizziness increased and my chest started to feel tight. I felt so pathetically alone. I felt numb all over, inside and out. I needed to cry again but I couldn't do it. The album I'd been playing must have stopped as I found myself in complete silence. I could hear the rapid beat of my heart and was hyper aware I couldn't get a deep breath in. I was headed for a full blown anxiety attack and knew it was the last thing I needed.

I did the only thing that I could think to do in my situation. I started to hum quietly, just a tune I had heard recently. I closed my eyes and after a while I started singing. It made me feel a little bit better. The use of my voice in that way helped me to get in air better. My mind drifted away from anxious thoughts and I concentrated on the words coming out my mouth. My heart rate was still fairly high but I started to calm. When my song was done I took a deep breath, held it and exhaled slowly. I did it again and brought my hand up to my face wiping tears out of my eyes. I hadn't realized I'd been tearing up. I let out a little laugh, feeling relieved.

Reaching across the sofa, I pulled the blanket from the other side. I wrapped myself up with it and made myself comfortable. I sat with my body lazily slouched against the back of the sofa, resting one foot on the edge of the table. Without anything else to do, I thought I may as well keep singing so I did. I closed my eyes and started to sing. It wasn't any song in particular, just saying the words that came to mind. They flowed together and while not perfect, my little song wasn't half bad. I sang myself to sleep.

The sound of footsteps approaching the sofa woke me. I was dazed at first, wanting to cling to sleep and my eyes slowly opened. Then it hit me, I remembered where I was and why I was there. Had Papa returned? I threw the blanket off me. I went to turn around but found I couldn't. A pair of clawed hands was pressed to the top portions of my shoulders, close to my neck, cradling my head and keeping me in place. The long, sharp nails scraped gently over my skin. The hold wasn't tight enough to hurt me; it was just enough to keep me facing away from whatever it was that had me in its grasp. I started to panic. My heart was racing. Where was Papa? Had they gotten him and now come for me? I let out a choked sob and tried again to get up.

“L-let go of me.” I cried.

“Just relax Raffaele.” The words came from directly behind me. They sounded calming but very strained. “Y-you are safe, my love.”

“Papa?” I said, unable to speak louder than a whisper. Papa was there. I felt a wash of relief come over me. I once again tried to turn my head and get up. I needed to see him. I felt the thumb of one hand stretch to stroke over my cheek. The claw scraped gently over my skin. I could hear the ragged breathing of whatever was holding me down. Much like the tone of Papa's voice, the breath sounded strained like it was in pain.

“I'm here Raffaele.” Papa whispered. I felt him lean over the back of the sofa and press a kiss to the top of my head.

“What's going on?” I asked. The more attention I paid to the sounds behind me, I came to realize that there was only one body there. The claws must have belonged to Papa. The thought didn't frighten me but I was surprised. I wondered why he was the one keeping me still and felt deeply concerned by his actions.

“What happened with the ghouls?” I was so deep in my state of panic, my voice sounded calm. My body was so overwhelmed I reverted to a false state of calm.

“I fucked up.” Papa whispered and sounded so distraught about it. “They got away from me. Th-they attacked me and got away.”

“What do you mean attacked?” I said, my concern growing. “Papa, let go of me.” I said and tried to wiggle out of his hold. He didn't loosen his grip, nor did he tighten it. I sighed, frustrated.

I felt a warm splat hit my cheek. My immediate thought was that Papa was crying over me. I questioned the thought as I heard no sobbing, just shallow, pained breaths. When a second drop fell it landed at the tip of my nose. I could see red as the drop caught the light. It was blood.

“Papa, you're hurt.” I said, getting choked up.

“I'm fine.” He said, though he didn't sound it.

“You are bleeding.” I said, panicked.

“It's just a scratch.” He replied.

“Why can't I move? Let me up so I can help you.” I said, the calm fading once more. “What's going on?”

“I- I don't want you to see me like this Raffaele.” Papa whispered, voice still strained.

“See you like what?” I asked, trying to stay calm but my voice was shaking. The question of ‘what the hell is going on?’ died on my lips. The hold Papa had on me released as he collapsed to the floor.

I scrambled up and rushed to the other side of the sofa. I gasped loudly when I saw him. He was hunched over, resting most of his weight against his knees. When he saw me standing there he brought his hands up to block his face. I had solid conformation that the claws had been his, and still I was not frightened, I knew he was half demon after all. His fingers were longer and narrower, topped with two inch claws that were a metallic jet black color. The color faded to deep grey and got lighter as it went down the fingers. The rest of his hand was not the usual pale of his skin tone, but had turned ghastly white.

I dropped to my knees at his side and reached to pull his hands away. His skin was hot, hotter than he usually was and I knew his blood ran hot. He gave me some resistance but soon gave up the fight, lowering his hands. He looked right at me. I gasped.

The left side of his face was torn open, hairline to jaw, by what I guessed was the claws of a ghoul. It was a deep wound and it was bleeding heavily. Just a scratch, my ass! That was not the kind of injury one should downplay. Ghoul scratches were prone to nasty infections.

The eye on that same side was swollen shut, the socket bruised. I thought maybe it was broken. The right side of his lower lip was slightly scabbed over. It looked as if he'd accidentally bitten it himself. His jacket was torn and his white shirt stained in blood.

“Oh, Papa.” I cried softly, brushing his hair back out of his face. He recoiled from my touch. I couldn't stop staring at him. I felt absolutely terrible he was so badly injured but also so relieved he came back.

“I'm so sorry Raffaele.” He whispered, looking at me with his uninjured eye. It was a bright shade of red instead of green.

“No Papa.” I whispered. I took his hand and held it open in my own. I traced over his palm, little circles. My fingers trailed down along his and I brushed them against his blackened claws. “There is nothing to be sorry about. Can you stand up?”

“I- yea.” He said.

I got myself up and helped him to his feet. I lifted his arm over my shoulders and wrapped one of mine around his waist. We moved slowly across the room and into the bathroom. I set Papa down on the closed toilet lid and quickly set to work to clean him up. I ran the tap on the sink and looked for a cloth while the water heated up.

“I am sorry you had to see me like this Raffaele.” Papa said quietly. “It, it hurts too much to keep all of this hidden right now.” He sighed, giving his hands a wave and vaguely motioned to his eye and teeth, which I'd just noticed were pointed and slightly fanged.

I walked over to him, damp cloth in hand. I put my hand on his uninjured cheek, holding him steady. I looked down at his face, trying to smile but how could I when he was in so much pain? “You don't have to apologize for anything Papa. Now, I'm sorry but this is probably going to hurt.” I said quietly.

Papa nodded his head, bracing himself as I gently started to dab the blood from his scratch. After the first wipe, I noticed the scratch was actually two. He hissed in pain, but stayed very still like a good patient. It took a few runs between him and the sink for a rinse of the cloth but I was finally pleased with my clean up. It was a serious injury no doubt, but it looked much better once I cleared away the mess.

“Can you open your eye?” I asked, very gently tracing my thumb under the swelling of his cheekbone. It took a little effort and a deep breath but he got the eye open. It was no longer white, rather a pale pink color and much lighter than the one that was red.

“It hurts.” Papa whined, the first sign of weakness he had shown since I began my tending to him. “It, it should heal on its own in a few days.”

I ran my fingers back through his hair. “Can anything be done to ease your pain now?” I asked him.

“Sleep.” He replied. “And I'll heal faster if I stay in this form.” He sounded ashamed.

“Then we will go to bed. You rest as much as you need to.” I replied, continually stroking through his hair.

“You don't have to stay.” He sighed.

“Bullshit. I'm staying.” I said, stepping back to look him in the eye. “And no, I won't argue with you about it. I'm staying at your side until you are well again.”

“Raffaele, I will be fine. You don't have to stay with me.” Papa said.

“I said no argument.” I said sternly. “And I know I don't have to stay but I want to. I want to be here to help you.”

“I don't know why you'd want to but okay, fine, no arguments.” He whispered. “Let's go to bed. I would really appreciate being unconscious while this mess sorts itself.”

“I want to because I love you.” I said, leaning down. I was careful and mindful of the bite on his lip as I gently pressed my lips to his. “Let me take care of you Papa.” I whispered.

“Okay Raffaele.” Papa whispered back.

I stepped away and looked at the scratches one more time. They were bleeding again but not too badly. I thought maybe it would be best to bandage him up. “Do you have any gauze? It might be beneficial to wrap you up for the night.” I said. “You're still bleeding but the good news is that I don't think it's infected.”

“My demon blood can fight the bacteria commonly found on ghouls claws, even at half strength. This should stay uninfected.” Papa explained. “And, I don't know about gauze. If I do, they're under the sink in the cabinet.”

I turned and checked under the sink. I found a small roll. There wasn't much to it but I knew it'd be enough to get him through the night. I took extra time to wrap around the left side of his head, covering his eye completely as well.

“Well, you just effectively killed my depth perception Cardi. So don't laugh if I walk into a wall.” Papa teased. I smiled at him, glad he felt well enough to make a joke.

“I will just have to keep my eyes on you then.” I said. “And ensure you avoid walls until you can see again.” I added with a smile.

“I'm so tired. Please take me to bed.” He said and made a move to stand up. Standing, his legs were shaking but he held himself up well.

I still moved to his side and put an arm around his middle. “Lean on me if you need to.” I said and we made our way out and into the bedroom.

I sat him down on the bed and started to work open the buttons on his shirt. There were drips of blood staining his chest, the color a stark contrast to his whitened skin. I was relieved to know they were from the scratches and his chest hadn't been hurt as well. I slid the shirt down and off his shoulders and he pulled his arms from the sleeves.

“I will get something to wipe this away.” I whispered about the blood.

“It can wait.” Papa said, reaching out and touching my face. “I want you to stay.” He curled his fingers around my cheek, the press of his palm hot against my skin. The claw on his thumb gently scraped over my lips. It tickled.

“I will stay right here.” I whispered. I leaned into his touch and pushed my lips out, kissing the pad of his thumb.

“I'm so sorry if I scared you Raffaele.” Papa whispered. “I really didn't want you to see me this way. I shouldn't have physically stopped you.”

“I'm not scared. I am just glad you are here Papa. I don't care that you look so different. I really was w-worried about you. I thought that maybe those ghouls had killed you.” I said, moving to sit down on the bed next to him. I took his hands in mine and rubbed circles on the backs with my thumbs.

“It will take much more than an attack by deranged ghouls to kill me Raffaele.” Papa said, turning his hands and closing them around mine. “I can heal quickly and with a life expectancy of over five hundred years, I will be around for a long time. Do not worry yourself my love.”

I shook my head and smiled, looking down at our joined hands. “I will always worry about you.” I whispered.

“I know.” He replied with a smile of his own. He squeezed my hands gently before pulling his away. “I need to lie down.” He said.

I got back up on my feet and helped him to undress the rest of the way. Leaving him in a pair of boxers, I supported his back as he leaned against the mattress. I shifted some pillows around to make him as comfortable as possible.

“I will be right back. I'm going to grab something to clean you up.” I said. He nodded slowly. I watched him close his eye and relax against the pillow. He groaned in discomfort but settled down, insisting he was okay.

I hurried back to the bathroom and soaped up a cloth I ran under the tap. I returned to the bedroom and wiped his chest clean of the dried blood. Content with my doing so, I just tossed the cloth onto the pile of his discarded clothes. I left them on the floor and climbed into my side of the bed.

Papa rolled his head on the pillow until he was looking at me. “If you want to use a separate blanket I will understand. I can't regulate my body temperature in this form and I don't know how comfortable you'll be. I get pretty hot.” He said.

“You are hot Papa.” I whispered, a little tease. “But seriously, if it gets overwhelming I will do what needs to be done but I'd like to be close to you, if you'd like that.”

He nodded his head. He shifted his body, breath short and pain clear as day was etched in the lines of his face. I wondered if maybe he'd broken some ribs. He was laying on his side. I moved closer and snuggled up to him. He was right about being hot. I didn't really mind it though. I set my head on his shoulder.

“Sleep well Papa.” I sighed, leaning up to give him a little kiss goodnight. I whimpered as he kissed me deeply before wrapping me up in his arms.

“You sleep well to my darling Raffaele.” He whispered. “May I ask something of you?”

“Anything.” I replied.

“Can you sing me to sleep?” He asked, pressing his lips into my hair.

“Oh.” I said, not expecting that to be his request. “I, um. I don't sing very well.” I replied. I felt him smile against me.

“I heard you earlier Raffaele. Your voice is beautiful.” He said.

“How much did you hear?” I asked, feeling a flutter of embarrassment.

“About ten minutes, before you fell asleep.” He answered.

“You were back that soon?” I asked, leaning away so I could look at him. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“As I've mentioned, I didn't want you to see me like this. I hate it.” Papa said. “Plus, the song you were singing was rather lovely. It'd have been a disservice to the world to have stopped you.” He smiled at me.

“Y-you really liked it?” I asked.

“Yes I did. What was it?” He said, running his claws through my hair. It was a very pleasing experience.

I gave a little shrug in reply. “It wasn't anything Papa. I just, um, I just made it up as I went along.” I whispered.

“What a talent you have, my love. It was truly amazing.” Papa said. “Honest to Satan, it was beautiful. I'm not just being kind because I love you.”

I chuckled quietly and smiled at him. “Thank you.” I said. “I love you too.”

“Good. Now please, if you will, sing for me.” He said.

I pushed my embarrassment aside and started to sing for him. I sang until I felt his heartbeat slow and his breath even out. He was out before I'd finished my second song. I sang to the end before trying to fall asleep myself. It took some time but eventually I did.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I woke the following morning, surprised I had found any sleep at all. I didn't feel rested. The happenings of the night before were fresh in my mind. My head felt a little cloudy and ached at the back where it joined with my neck. I turned onto my other side. Papa was not there, instead Asmodeus was curled up, snoring on his pillow.

I got up out of bed and made my way into the bathroom. In my foggy daze I hadn't noticed the light was on and the room had been occupied. I was not expecting Papa to be in there but he was. He was reclined in his large bathtub, sudsy water up to his neck. He was there, still not masking his true form. He'd removed his bandages and I could tell the bleeding stopped. I stood just inside the door, watching him, wondering if he knew I was there.

“Good morning Raffaele.” Papa whispered. He sounded like he was trying too hard to hide the pain he was in. He hadn't done a good job. He sounded awful.

“Is it?” I asked. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, debating if I should walk closer or leave him alone.

“We are alive and well, so I'd say it's good.” He said with a laugh. The laugh sounded forced.

“You are not well Papa.” I said, deciding that I would stay. I walked over to the tub and knelt down next to it. I looked at his face, deep purple bruises surrounded his left eye. The gashes down his cheek were an angry red but thankfully looked better than they did the night before.

“I will be fine, Raffaele.” He said softly, lifting his arm from the water, reaching to take my hand. I watched his fingers close around mine. While accepting of it, I was still not used to seeing his usually well manicured nails replaced with jet black claws.

“This shouldn't have happened.” I whispered.

“You're right, it shouldn't have. But it did.” He replied.

I nodded. It did happen and it made me so angry that it happened. I reached my other hand out and touched my palm to his unharmed cheek. “I don't- I don't like seeing you like this.” My words caught in my throat as I swallowed back a sob.

“Seeing what?” He asked. “That I'm some sort of fucked up half-breed demon.” He sounded equal parts gutted and angry.

“No, it's not like that.” I said apologetically. “I don't like seeing you in this much pain.”

My words seemed to calm whatever anger he harbored. I pet over his cheek. “I think you're beautiful Papa, no matter what form you present yourself.” I whispered.

He looked into my eyes and smiled, despite the discomfort it put him in. “Do you mean that?” He asked, sounding terribly unsure.

“Yes. Yes of course I do.” I answered him. And I did.

Papa started to cry. “Well, I'm glad for that, because I hate it.” He muttered. “I try so hard to be, to be more human. I don't want to be like her.”

“You are not your mother.” I said. “You are nothing like her Papa. You're kind. You are so filled with emotion. You are warm.”

“Hey, I told you I can't regulate the temperature of my body.” He said with a laugh.

“You know what I mean.” I said, smiling. “You are a much better person than she was. True, I never knew her but from what you say, she was a monster and you most certainly are not.”

“Thank you Raffaele.” Papa whispered and sniffled. He was trying to hold back from crying. “Will you sit with me?”

“I'm here. I will stay.” I said and squeezed his hand.

“Come into the tub with me.” He said and tugged my arm.

“Are you sure?” I questioned. I would do it if he was.

“Yes Raffaele. Why wouldn't I be?” Papa said, shifting up to be less slouched. His face contorted in pain.

“I don't want to hurt you.” I said, rising to my feet anyway. I let go of his hand and pulled my sleep shirt off, dropping it behind me.

“You won't hurt me.” He said. “I just want to hold you.”

I slipped out of my sleep pants and stepped closer to the tub. It had high sides but with the help of Papa, keeping myself steady as I swung my leg over the edge, I was able to climb in and settle down. I sat between his legs, with my back gently leaning on his torso. Papa rested his head on my shoulder, pressing his good side to my face. His arms circled around my middle, his long claws tickling over my belly. I closed my eyes and thought I could get used to it, the gentle scratch of the claws.

We sat quietly for a long time. The heat from his body keeping the water quite warm. When I felt he was relaxed, I let myself relax too. It was Papa that spoke first.

“When I was a young child, growing up within these walls, I never considered myself very different.” He started, speaking softly. “I did not know back then what being born cambion meant. I saw myself like any other human child. I was naive to the fact that I was born already dead.” He started to absently pet over my belly. I relaxed more against him, listening to him open up about his past.

“I could laugh and I could cry. When I would run around playing games with the little children I would skin my knees, just like them. I would bleed and the cuts would heal. I was a normal child in my own mind. Occasionally I would hear the adults whisper things about me. They would say things that weren't very nice. I thought they were just jealous. I was heir of the Emeritus bloodline after all.”

“When I reached the age of seven, I woke in the night, gasping for air. I had no idea what was going on. I had never felt such a thing. In those early years, my kind do not require the ability to breath. We are simply dead children with the power to exist as functional beings. We start to live when we reach seven.” Papa continued. “I screamed out for my father and was surprised that he came to me. He explained in great detail what I was. It terrified me, Raffaele. I'd grown up alongside ghouls and other half blooded demons but knowing that I too was half demon scared the shit out of little me.”

I felt bad, imagining child Papa so afraid. Up until the night before, I couldn't believe he'd be afraid of anything. Well, other than the rats those months ago.

“It wasn't until I reached my sexual maturity that any sign of being a demon presented itself. Like anyone else, the urges to touch myself and fuck were strong. I fooled around with and slept with anyone willing. I craved contact constantly. Then one day, my eyes which had always been different, changed to these two shades of red. My hands transformed into these disgusting claws, my teeth grew into these hideous fangs. I was mortified.” He took a deep breath, I could feel his chest heave against my back. He groaned quietly. I knew he was still in pain.

“I locked myself in my chambers, sneaking out at night, down to the library to read anything I could about what I was. I lived in fear that I would develop wings, a process that was written to be extremely painful. I lucked out that it never happened. I read more and more. What I learned made me sick. I knew I was a monster and I didn't want to be.”

I turned my head and nuzzled the side of his face. “You're not a monster, Papa.” I whispered.

“Maybe not, but I could have been. Very easily.” He whispered in reply.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“The cambion share many traits with their demonic parent. My mother, as you know, was a succubus and in terms of the variety of demons, they can be some of the most powerful. Over a few more years, I developed the ability of suggestion. I could bend anyone to my will. I had the powers to make people do what I wanted, even if they didn't. With powers like that and the urges my body begged me to fill, I could have bedded anyone I wished. I could have forced anyone I wanted to fall in love with me. If I wanted to I could make someone commit murder, or suicide. I was disgusted with the thought that I could erase anyone's free will. I didn't want to live like that.”

My brain went right to obvious thought, had Papa used this power on me? I tensed, but only for a moment. No, I trusted him. I wholeheartedly believed that he hadn't, that he wouldn't. I was absolutely certain that what we had was genuine. It was the real deal.

“H-how did you stop yourself?” I asked, curious and just to be sure.

“I ran away. I was gone for six weeks. At that point in my life, my father was more concerned with Dante anyway. Training him up and teaching him all there was to know about being the future leader of this church. I never believed that I'd ever reach the level of Papa so I just left. I separated myself from the temptation to use my new powers.” He said. “And at the end of my six weeks, roughing it in the woods I reached a point where I knew how I could go about fixing the issue I had with myself.”

I was fully invested in his tale. I waited almost impatiently for him to continue.

“I set up a very simple, almost rustic in fashion, summoning circle. I used the information I'd gathered over the years and took a shot at summoning our Dark Lord. To my complete and utter surprise, it worked. I think it had everything to do with who I was as a person. My family name is held in high regard down in the pits of Hell.” Papa said. “I told him that I had a deal to make and begged him to accept. I praised his name and offered my unyielding support and dedication to the church, if he'd strip me of the powers I hated so much. Our great and powerful majesty granted me the deal. My powers were gone, yet my physical traits remained. I was eternally grateful. I knew I could always hide my demonic traits, once I learned the trick.”

“Holding true to my end of the deal, I returned to the church. I made my apologies to my father, told him what I'd done and he accepted me back with open arms. He started to pay more attention to me and set me up to start school that would prepare me to be part of the clergy. It was the first time I'd ever seen Dante jealous of me. I still don't think he believes that I actually summoned Satan. But he's wrong.”

I sat forward and turned myself around. I looked Papa in the eyes. “Thank you for telling me this.” I said, knowing it must have been hard for him.

“You deserve to know the truth Raffaele.” He whispered, reaching out and cupping my cheek.

I leaned over and kissed him.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	22. I Think Someone Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa is taking his time to relax while he heals. Fluffy rat cuddles and pizza with true friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this to be a short chapter but the words kept on coming so I let them.

I remained at Papa's side just as I promised to do. My care may have been borderline overbearing but he graciously accepted it. For three days, we stayed locked away inside his chambers. I only left to tend to the rats and bring back food from the kitchen. I had told Imperator I needed a few personal days and without question, she granted my request. I think she was aware of what had happened but made no inquiries about it. She appointed a sister and high ranking priest to cover my duties.

Papa became more at ease with his situation, less likely to talk down about his demonic traits. It finally dwindled down to no negative comments at all. I think the morning he opened up to me helped to ease his untapped anger and anxiety about who he was. I was still deeply grateful he shared what he did. It calmed my own anxiety over my questions about our trust and love for each other.

His wounds had been healing quickly, as I expected but there was still a ways to go. He was looking better but it still hurt my heart to see the remains of what he'd gone through to protect me.

When I returned to Papa after spending an hour in my own chambers cleaning the rat enclosure, I found him up out of bed. He was lounged on the couch with Asmodeus in his lap.

“What is this?” Papa asked, a small smile on his face. In my arms was the small rat enclosure, with our babies inside.

I walked further into the room, heading to the bedroom. I stopped outside the door. Asmodeus looked over at me, ears perked up.

“I thought you might like some extra company.” I answered and pointed to the door behind me. “I thought if we keep them in here and Asmodeus in the sitting room, you might enjoy time with our little rats.”

Papa's smile grew and he nodded his head. “I would enjoy that very much Raffaele. Thank you.” He said.

I wandered into the room and set the enclosure down on the table next to his record player. I turned to head back to the sitting room but Papa had already joined me in the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

“I don't suppose you stopped for breakfast?” He asked me, stepping up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. I heard his stomach grumble.

I leaned into the embrace, so pleased he no longer hissed in discomfort. His internal injuries had healed up faster than the one on his face.

“I did not.” I said. “The thought crossed my mind but with the rats, I just came straight back here.”

“Ah, no worries Cardi. I think there is some cheese in the mini fridge.” He said and bent his head to kiss my neck. I hummed happily.

I was drawn out of my current mindset, of wanting to ask Papa to take me to bed, by the loud squeaks of one little rat. I looked at the enclosure and saw Philip, up on his hind legs. His little hands wrapped around the bars on the door.

“I think someone missed you.” I whispered fondly.

“I think that you are right.” Papa said and let go of his hold around me. He stepped towards the enclosure and slipped the lock out of place with one of his claws. He hesitated before opening the door, turning to me with a look of concern. “I will not frighten them, will I?” He asked quietly.

I shook my head no. “They know you by scent Papa, and as long as your touch remains gentle, they will be at ease. I am certain they will be happy to see you, it has been a few days.” I said, trying to sound reassuring.

He smiled, looking reassured. He turned back to the rats and pulled open the door. Immediately, Philip jumped onto his arm and climbed up to sit on the back of his neck. He pulled at his hair and sniffed him.

“I missed you too, Philip.” Papa said with a quiet laugh.

He slipped his hand into the enclosure. Samantha was a little shy about it but after a good sniff, she crawled into his outstretched claws. Jerome was quick to follow her, hopping right into Papa's hand. He pulled it back and turned to me, with all three babies.

My heart fluttered at the sight. “See? Not frightened.” I whispered with a smile.

“Their little hands and feets tickle more with my senses heightened like this.” He said, laughing and took a few steps closer to me. “Take them.” He said, extending his arm.

I scooped up Samantha and Jerome while Papa reached up, pulling Philip off his neck. He kissed his little nose. “Hello my little one.” He whispered and the rat booped his nose. Papa laughed.

“I do really appreciate that you've done this Raffaele.” He said, brushing past me and setting himself down on the foot of the bed. He moved his hands about, raising his arms to different levels and letting the rat climb around.

“I knew you'd be pleased.” I replied. There was insistent scratching at the bedroom door and a few howling meows. “Asmodeus is not so pleased.” I added with a grin. I crossed the room and climbed up onto the bed, kneeling behind Papa.

“Asmodeus is spoiled.” Papa sighed. “It's my own doing but he will get used to it. He will learn that sometimes he needs to be on his own like this.”

I dropped Jerome onto Papa's shoulder with a laugh as he startled a bit. I wrapped my arms around his middle as Samantha crawled up to sit on my head.

“Well, after you are better, you can always just see them in my place.” I said, hooking my chin over his shoulder.

“I was hoping that you'd consider moving them up here.” Papa whispered, leaning back against me.

“You what?” I asked.

“I want you to move the rats up here Raffaele.” He replied. “Is that not a good thing?”

I leaned back and crawled around to sit where I could see his face. “You would like me to keep the babies up here with you?” I asked, considering the idea. It was doable, provided the cat could learn to keep away from them.

“The babies. Isabella, Rosita and all of them.” Papa answered.

I breathed out a shaky laugh. “You trying to steal my rats Papa?” I asked and raised and eyebrow at him.

“No, not steal. Ideally, I’d want you to come too.” He whispered, smile tugging at his lips.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” I asked. I was suddenly overwhelmed.

“I am.” Papa replied.

I stared at him. I was completely unsure. I decided it best to tell him that. “I, um, I don't know Papa. It's a… I need to think this over.”

“Yes, there is no rush.” He said. He reached out and set Philip on my knee. He smiled.

I smiled back and leaned over to let him grab Samantha out of my hair. We spent an hour playing with the rats before putting them back in the enclosure. We spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon just relaxing, cuddles and naps.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Papa was in the bedroom when I returned to his chambers. It was Saturday evening. I had Sister Elana and Sister Sarah with me. With a little urging on my part, Papa agreed to meet up with them, despite all of what was going on.

“You ladies, um, take a seat.” I said and motioned to the sofas. “Drinks? I'm sure Papa will be right out.”

“Water please.” Elana said. “I'm good, thank you.” Sarah added.

I was just walking over to sit on the opposite sofa when the bedroom door opened. It wasn't until Papa had rounded the sofa that I saw him. He was dressed in one of his finer suits and had masked his true form with his human form. He looked stunning but uncomfortable. I looked at him as if to say ‘are you sure you should be doing this?’ I sat down, folding my hands in my lap.

“Hello my lovely sisters. How are you doing this evening?” Papa said, trying for cheerful but it sounded pained. I really wondered if maybe it was too soon for him to transform to his more human appearance.

“We are well Papa.” Elana said, sipping her water. “We're sorry to hear about what happened. Copia filled us in.” Sarah said.

Papa took long strides and plunked down at my side. He reached for and took my hand. I laced our fingers and gave a little squeeze.

“Yes. Things have been unfortunate but I am alive, on the mend and quite hopeful I can ask something of you, Sarah.” Papa said, looking across at the pair.

“Anything you need Papa.” Sarah said. Her eyes told she was sincere.

“I am in need of the services of a dark witch. I know you have not practiced in many years, but I hope you have retained the knowledge.” He said.

“I have. I might need a few days to refresh my mind but I would have no problem offering my services.” Sarah said and plucked the bottle from Elana’s hand and took a swig. Elana playfully slapped her knee. I couldn't help but smile. “What do you need me to do?” She asked.

“I must perform banishment rituals to rid this church of the vial ghouls responsible for what's happened, is still happening.” Papa said. His tone was serious. I could see his eyes water just below the surface. He was in agony. “I fear if they are allowed to continue, this entire church will crumble from the inside.”

Elana gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. “Banishment?” She said. “I had no idea how serious this all is.”

“It's very serious. And we would greatly appreciate anything you two could offer.” I said, giving Papa's hand another squeeze.

“Of course.” Sarah said. “Not only as our duty to serve this church but also to help out dear friends. I will begin to read up on the necessary steps tomorrow.”

“Thank you my dear.” Papa said.

“I'm hungry. What are we doing about dinner?” Elana asked.

“Pizza.” Sarah and I said at the same time. We all laughed.

“Sounds good to me.” Papa said. “You agree Elana?”

“It's hard to argue three to one odds and even harder to deny pizza so yes I'm on board.” She replied.

“I will drive into town to pick it up. Anyone up for a trip out?” I said, letting go of Papa's hand.

“Me.” Sarah said.

“I'm not leaving.” Papa whispered. I nodded, expecting him to want to stay behind.

“I will keep you company Papa.” Elana said with a smile.

Sarah and I dressed in our outerwear. I went to Papa, still sitting down on the sofa. I leaned close, pressing my forehead against his. I looked into his mismatched eyes. “I will be back my love.” I whispered, angling my head down to brush my lips against his.

Sarah kissed Elana's cheek and with a wave, we left to fetch our dinner.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

We ran into Special when Sarah and I reached the car. I was a bit confused as to why he was hanging around in the garage. The spacious lot wasn't insulated and the temperature outside was cold.

“Ah Cardinal Copia!” The ghoul exclaimed, jumping down from a ledge along the back wall.

“Good evening Special.” I said. Sarah waved and moved to kiss the side of his mask. “What are you doing out here?” She asked.

“Looking for pigeons.” He replied.

“Oh dear.” Sarah sighed.

“Where are you two headed so late?” He asked. His eyes lit up like he was smiling.

“Pizza.” Sarah replied. “Want to come along for the ride?” I was okay with the offer.

“Ah, I appreciate that but I get a little car sick. The back and forth is not pleasant to me.” The ghoul replied.

“Oh come on, Copia is a great driver.” Sarah urged. “Besides, pizza probably is easier to catch then those pesky birds.” She teased.

“I don't, I don't want him getting sick in my car.” I said with a whine.

“I will go.” Special said. I was suddenly not okay with the offer, but too late to retract it, the three of us piled into the car. Sarah sat in the back, figuring the ride would be smoother up front. I started the engine just as Special clicked his seatbelt into place.

“How is Papa doing?” The ghoul asked turning to look at me as we pulled out onto the street. I clicked on my headlights.

“He is getting better. He is doing well.” I answered.

“We've left him with Elana.” Sarah said. “So whether he stays well is something we don't know.” She added with a laugh.

“Sister Elana is sweet. She will take care of him.” Special said.

“Did you see what happened that night?” I asked. I hadn't seen Special since before the attack.

“I did. I tried to help Papa, Cardinal Copia.” He replied. “They got away from us.” He added, sounding upset about it.

“Were you hurt?” Sarah asked.

“I suffered three broken fingers.” The ghoul answered. “They have healed.” He said, waving his hand and wiggling each finger.

“I'm sorry you were hurt Special.” I said softly. I turned the car onto the road that would lead us through the woods and into town. “I am thankful you have healed and also thankful for you helping Papa.”

“He is my friend Cardinal Copia, I would do anything to help him. I am sorry this whole mess is taking so long to handle.” Special said.

“Yeah, me too.” I muttered.

“We will stop them.” Sarah said. “We have the right people on board to help ensure that.”

“She's right. I have this feeling in my gut that things will start to come around.” I said. It was a rather optimistic statement. I surprised myself with it but was pleased it reflected how I felt. I was being optimistic for a change.

“Do you know if Imperator has finished with her investigation?” I asked. She hadn't said anything to me about it.

“I do not know. I have not seen the sister since our meeting that morning.” Special said. I heard him take a deep breath.

“Do you need me to pull over?” I asked in a hurry. I really did not feel like cleaning up after the ghoul if he got sick all over my dashboard.

“No. No I am fine Cardinal Copia.” He said, taking another deep breath.

Sarah leaned forward between the two front seats. “Mint?” She offered. “I found a roll in my pocket.”

“Ugh, no.” Special replied. “I mean, sorry Sister but no. I do not like mints. They are cold and disgusting.”

“To each their own.” Sarah said and settled back into her seat.

“May I have one?” I asked, looking back at her through the rearview mirror.

She responded by passing me the roll. I took my hand off the wheel and popped one into my mouth. I spit it right back out.

“Ugh, how long were those in your pocket Sarah?” I asked, hanging my tongue out of my mouth, sputtering at the foul taste.

“I don't know.” She answered, heartily laughing at my misfortune. I laughed too, her own was contagious.

“They are disgusting see?” Special chimed in.

I shook my head and continued to laugh. We sat in amicable silence for the rest of the drive.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

When the three of us returned with the food, I handed the boxes to Special while I keyed open the door.

“Copia!” Elana said and rushed closer to me. “Papa has locked himself inside the bedroom and refuses to come out. Please, go talk to him.” She said, worry in her eyes.

I had a feeling I knew what was going on and I walked briskly to the bedroom door. I knocked softly. “Papa, it's me. It's Raffaele.” I said, leaning close to the wood.

“You're name is Raffaele?” Special said with an outburst of laughter. He was hunched over. “Oh I am so sorry for laughing Cardinal Copia.” He wheeze. “Lucifer forgive me.”

“Why is that funny?” I asked, turning to the pizza holding ghoul and two sisters.

“It's not.” Elana said, smacking the hysterical ghoul.

“Yes, it is not funny.” Special said eventually, amusement still present in his eyes. “I am sorry.” He sighed.

Papa hadn't responded to my knock so I turned to try again. “Papa?” I said, a little louder.

“No.” Came the quick reply through the door. He sounded like a disobedient child. I sighed and leaned against the door. I wiggled the door knob.

“Papa, please let me in.” I said. I turned back to the trio. “You start on that pizza before it goes cold.” I said to them. “I will handle Papa.”

I heard the click of the lock release but the door stayed closed. I turned the knob slowly and slipped inside. I shut the door behind me and found Papa standing in the corner behind it. As I had expected, his demonic form was presented.

“I, I couldn't keep up the mask.” He whispered on the verge of tears. “I-it still hurts too much.”

“Papa.” I whispered soothingly. I stepped past the closed door and put my arms around him. I just held him close. He shouldn't have to be in pain.

“I don't want the sisters to see me like this. They know what I am but they shouldn't have to see it.” He whispered, so void of emotion.

I stepped back and touched his cheeks, trailing my thumb over his healing wound. “They are our friends, Papa. You shouldn't want to hide.” I said.

“What if they think less of me?” He asked, concern in his pink and red eyes. “I appreciate their support and friendship I don't want to ruin that.”

“Don't you trust they accept you for who you are?” I whispered. “I trust they do.”

“I want to say yes.” He whispered, turning his head to kiss my palm. “But I am not so sure.”

I smiled softly at him. “Think of the little rat babies.” I said. “Think how accepting Philip, Samantha and Jerome were of your true form. Think of me, Papa. Do you really think the people closest to you will offer such cruel judgment?”

“No.” He answered but still sounded unsure.

“Then come out and share the pizza my love. It is hot and delicious. We are among good company, our friends, Elana, Sarah and Special. You will be fine.” I said trying to encourage him to drop the negative thoughts. He'd been doing so well.

“Why is Special here?” Papa asked.

“I honestly do not know. He tends to follow me around.” I replied with a smile. “But he too is good people. Please come out and eat with us.”

Papa hesitated, I could see his mind at work, trying to decide what he would do. He looked at me, licking his lip nervously. He nodded. “Oki doki.” He whispered.

I grinned at him and pulled him close for a kiss. He let his lips linger before stepping back.

“After you, Raffaele.” He said as he pulled open the door.

I stepped back into the sitting room and was hit promptly with the smell of pizza. It made my stomach rumble. I had been anticipating a slice since we had it in the car. Sarah and Elana were seated together on the sofa that faced the wall. They each had a plate loaded up with two slices each. Sarah was dangling a sting of mozzarella over her mouth before biting down.

Special was sitting in one of the chairs, rather perched on the arm with his feet on the seat. I noted he took off his shoes. At least he was considerate about keeping the furniture clean. Himself, not so much. His mask was tilted up high, mouth and chin covered in oily red sauce. I laughed at the sight. It appeared he had even more sauce on his shirt. I wondered if he managed to get any into his mouth. Asmodeus was sitting on the floor staring up at the ghoul, probably hoping for a dropping of cheese. I was confident he'd get his wish.

“It smells fantastic in here.” I said, coming around the sofa that faced the door. I walked right past it and to the table. I loaded up a plate with a slice of pizza and two pieces of cheesy garlic bread.

“You be careful with that stuff.” Sarah warned in a teasing manner. “Papa won't want to kiss you with stinky garlic breath.” She laughed.

“I like garlic breath.” Papa said, coming up behind me. I was pleased to know he had followed through and came out to join us.

“Well then I will eat several more pieces.” I said lightly and bent to nab a third piece of bread.

“So nice of you to join us again Papa.” Elana commented, covering her mouth as she spoke with it full of a bite. She made no comment on his appearance, none of them did. I knew that would be the case. I hope Papa realized it.

I turned to take my seat and Papa put his hands on my plate. “So kind of you to get me plate Cardi.” He said, eyes bright.

I narrowed my eyes and gave a little pout. “Get your own plate.” I said. “Look this slice has burnt edges. I like burnt edges.”

Papa laughed quietly. “I am only teasing you my darling.” He said and pressed a kiss to my nose. I blushed.

I took my seat and started in on a piece of bread. I closed my eyes, delighted with the taste. Giovanni's really was an excellent restaurant. I took another bite and moaned quietly. I felt the seat next to me sink as Papa sat down.

“Is that cheesy bread going to get you off?” Papa asked with a laugh. I opened my eyes and looked at him, slowing my chewing as I stared at him. “You two could go be alone in the bedroom.” He teased.

“I'll pass on that.” I said and swallowed what was in my mouth.

“Do you have any wine?” Sarah asked. “Wine and pizza. Quickest way to please me.”

“Not entirely true.” Elana whispered and winked at Papa and I. My cheeks flushed again and I shoved the remaining two bites of bread into my mouth.

“I have plenty of wine my friends.” Papa said, setting his plate aside to get up.

“You sit Papa.” Special said. “I will get it.”

“No!” I said a bit too loud and a bit too quickly. I had visions of his greasy hands all over the cabinets and I did not want to clean that up. “I'll do it.” I offered. “Is everyone having a glass?”

I was answered with yeses and nods. I moved to the mini bar and brought over five glasses and set them alongside the pizza and bread boxes. I returned to the counter and snagged two bottles of red wine. I set one down and went to open it, realizing I forgot to grab the corkscrew.

“Hand it here, Cardi.” Papa said and reached for the bottle. I passed it over. He stuck one of his claws right into the sealed over cork and pulled it out with a pop. “Thank you.” I whispered and took the bottle back. I watched him slip the cork off the nail and fling it across the room. Asmodeus darted off after it.

“Spontaneous cat toy!” Sarah shouted.

Elana and I giggled. Papa was grinning. Special was wiping his fingers through the mess on his shirt and licking them clean. He was a very unique ghoul, which I believed more and more, the more time I spent with him .

I poured out the wine and handed out the glasses. We drank and ate our fill. Talking about movies and which had the best soundtracks. I was surprised to learn that the top of Special’s list was Mama Mia.

Special was sitting on the floor, playing with Asmodeus. Sarah was slouched against the side of the sofa, Elana curled up with her head on her shoulder. I was still seated upright with Papa lying stretched out with his head in my lap.

“I stand by my original statement. The answer to best movie is and always will be The Exorcist.” Papa said, downing his fourth straight glass of wine. “Another!” Yes, we were all drinking but he was two servings, nearly three, ahead of us all. I think he was trying to get drunk.

“And I stand by mine.” Elana said. “You are wrong.” She giggled. “I much prefer the old classics. Dracula. Frankenstein. Phantom. The Exorcist is well made but pales in comparison.”

“Eh, think what you want.” Papa sighed dismissively. “Special, fill me up.” He said and dangled his arm and empty glass in the ghouls face.

“Don't you think you've had enough?” I whispered, petting over his hair, tangling my fingers in the soft silky locks.

“Maybe.” Papa sighed. “But while the wine is here I'll drink it.” His statement slurred slightly.

“I'll take a refill too Special, if you please.” Sarah said, leaning to hold out her glass.

“Hey, I was comfortable.” Elana protested, her head slipping off her wife's shoulder when she moved.

I watched Special fill up their glasses and brought my own to my lips. I was feeling warm and tingly but was far from the inebriation Papa had reached. I took two sips and lowered my arm, balancing the glass on the arm of the sofa.

“What is your favorite movie Copia?” Elana asked, seemingly forgetting she was upset and just repositioned herself against an arm.

“I don't have one.” I whispered.

“Oh come on Cardinal Copia!” Special exclaimed, dropping himself down to the floor again. “We all told you ours. It's your turn and you must play fair.”

“I don't, I don't really watch a lot of movies. I'm more into books and music.” I answered and finished my wine. I did not go for a refill. I figured one of us should stay sober should something happen.

“Nema to that.” Elana said with a smile. Special glared at her. I laughed.

“Oh!” Papa shouted out and sat up. He swung his legs around in record time, sitting properly. He held his wine in one hand and pointed to the sisters. “Since we have you two wonderful ladies here, I have a question.” He slurred.

“Go for it.” Sarah said and pointed right back. She used her other hand to pour more wine into Elana's glass. She wasn't looking and I bit my lip in anticipation of a spill.

“I want to take my darling Raffee away for a few days.” Papa began. I flushed at the use of what I thought was a private nickname. “As in we leave tomorrow. And it would both please and thrill me to know I can entrust you to care for Asmodeus and our babies.”

“Babies?” Elana questioned.

“The rats.” I clairifed.

“Oh my Satan you two are ADORABLE!” Sarah said and wiggled all giddy. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

“Of course we will care for them.” Elana said. “And where, may I ask, are you going?”

“Same question.” I said, talk of going away was all news to me.

Papa turned to look at me. He was grinning, big and wide. “I want to take you to Venice Raffee.” He said.

“And when did you intend on letting me in on this plan?” I said. I really had no idea. I'd mentioned I wanted to go but never said when.

“Now?” Papa said with a giggle. “I just thought of it now. We leave tomorrow. I have found sitters for the pets.” He sounded so pleased with himself, and tried to sound impressive like I hadn't been there for the entire exchange.

“Okay.” I said after a moment. I never liked the idea of just going anywhere on whim. I liked to plan, often meticulously. But if I was honest with myself, the idea was thrilling. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to return to my home city with the man that I loved.

All our heads turned when Special and Asmodeus hissed at one another. Papa was on his (unsteady) feet and scooped the cat up as it swiped a paw at the ghoul. The weight of the cat, plus the momentum he picked up had Papa tumbling down and into my lap.

He was okay and so was I. Maybe I'd find a bruise on my thigh from his rough landing. The sisters were laughing wildly and Special was huffing out dramatically and staring at Asmodeus.

“What is all of this about?” Papa asked the cat sprawled across his chest, similarly to how Papa was sprawled against mine. I gave him a delicate push.

“He took my cricket.” Special said. I looked at the ghoul, confused. I glanced at the cat and sure enough, he had the black insect crunched between his jaws.

“What do you need a cricket for?” Sarah asked.

“Snack.” Special replied with a shrug.

“Eww.” Elana whispered. Papa laughed and let the cat go. He took off and hid in the bathroom.

“You eat crickets?” I asked, not sure why that shocked me.

“Cardinal Copia, I will eat anything.” Special replied. “Which reminds me, I should be going.” He pushed himself up to his feet. He gave his body a stretch before lowering his mask.

“Where you running off to?” Elana asked him. “Yeah, this party is just getting interesting.” Sarah added with a drunken smile.

“I have a date with the beautiful Sister Claire Marie. I should have been in bed with her ten minutes ago.” Special explained as he made his rounds to give goodbye hugs.

“Give the lucky lady an orgasm tonight.” Papa said, finally rolling off me and flopping face down on the sofa.

“I plan to Papa.” The ghoul said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

When he came to hug me I sat up and wrapped up arms around his shoulders. “Keep an eye on these two when Papa and I are gone.” I said, referring to the pair across the room.

“Ah, I will do that Cardinal Copia. Thank you again for the pizza.”

“You are quite welcome Special.” I said with a smile. He gave one final wave to us all and showed himself out.

“Two orgasms!” Papa said, sitting up. The sisters laughed.

“He's gone Papa.” I whispered, reaching to give his hip a squeeze. He giggled and slipped down onto the floor.

Papa hobbled over on his knees, picked up the bottle of wine off the table and chugged right from the top. He set it back down on the table. It hit too hard and shattered between his claws.

“Oops.” He said with a laugh. “Good wine though. Don't you agree sisters?”

“Very good wine Papa.” Elana said. “You have excellent taste.” She swallowed what was left in her glass and hiccuped.

“I do have excellent taste, don't I?” He said, laying down in the middle of the floor. “Take my darling Raffee as an example. Good choice. Beautiful and so very sexy, no?”

I blushed, forehead to chest. “Papa, you flatter me.” I whispered.

He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at me. “You make it so easy my love.” He said. I smiled.

“You two really are so sweet on each other I'm getting a tooth ache.” Sarah said, reaching for the last bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass then another for Elana. “You sure you won't have another Copia?” She asked, turning the bottle's neck in my direction.

I grabbed my empty glass and held it out. “I suppose one more won't hurt.” I said, adding thank you once my cup was filled.

“Cardi.” Papa sang out. I looked down at him. “Fetch the babies. You can shut Asmodeus in the bathroom. He'll be content in there.” He said.

“You have them here?” Sarah squealed. “Yes, bring them out.”

I set my wine down and got up to get the baby rats from the bedroom. I shut the bathroom door on my way in. When I returned to the sitting area, I had the rats in my arm.

“Oh my Satan they are so cute.” Sarah said excitedly as I passed her Jerome. I handed off Samantha to Elana, who seemed just as excited.

I kept walking around the table. I stopped and stood over Papa. I looked down at him and smiled. “You want Philip?” I asked.

Papa climbed up off the floor and reached out his hand. I set the little white rat in his palm. Together we moved over and sat down on the sofa. Philip ran up and down, climbing between myself and Papa.

“So, they live up here?” Elana asked, cupping her hands around Samantha and kissing between her ears.

“They, uh, yes. Yes they do.” I answered. Papa grinned and leaned over to kiss my cheek. “Just the babies, so far.”

“Ooh, you planning on changing quarters Copia?” Sarah said, Jerome playing with her braid, hanging down over her shoulder.

“I asked him to.” Papa said.

“I need to think about it.” I whispered. “I want to, but with the other rats and Lucifer knows what people will say.” I was letting my words run without much thought. “I don't like the idea of people talking and they will talk.”

“Yes, they will.” Elana said. “But you should do what you feel is right. Move in here if that is what you want.”

I nodded. She was right but it was still a touchy topic for me. “I'm thinking.” I whispered. “I mean, I do spend an awful lot of time up here.”

“Yes you do.” Papa said, curling his claws over my thigh.

“Watch him.” I said to Papa, pointing as Philip darted along the cushions. Papa turned and reached for the adventurous rat and picked him up. Once he had him, he sat back up and put his hand on my thigh again, dangerously close to my crotch. His claws tickled me through my pants and I bit back a moan. I was tempted to stop him, as he continued the sweet tease with his fingers, we did have company. I didn't though.

“So I will need a copy of your key Copia, if I'm to tend to the rats while you are away.” Elana said. “And if I still have permission, I plan to raid your personal library.”

“Yes, yes you may borrow anything you'd like.” I said with a smile. “And I will give you a key tomorrow morning. I will be up early to have a copy made.”

“Oh Copia, we've had much too much wine to be up early.” Sarah said with a lopsided smile.

“Well, then I will leave it here on this table.” I said. “You ladies pick it up when you get yourselves out of bed.”

“I want to take you to bed, my Raffee.” Papa whispered. My heart fluttered and my cheeks went pink. Sarah giggled. Papa leaned closer, dragging his lips over my ear. “I want to fuck you.” I was positive he was not as quiet as he'd probably intended. My face felt flaming hot.

Elana chuckled warmly. “Shall we leave you two for the night?” She asked, slightly teasing.

“When you two are ready to go. I won't toss you out.” I said, pushing Papa's hand away from my lap. He moved it right back.

“Making decisions in my chambers, eh Cardi?” Papa said, starting to tickle me again. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. “I am not offended my sweet. This is your place too as far as I'm concerned.”

He looked at the sisters and smiled. “There is no rush to leave. Go when you are ready.”

“Well, it is rather late.” Elana said with a sigh. “Perhaps we shall bid you a good night once we finish our wine.”

“But the little rats.” Sarah whined. “They are so cute I could stay with them all night.”

“That's ridiculous honey.” Elana said, reaching to cup her hand over Sarah's cheek. “I think these two want some alone time. And I can promise you something much cuter than baby rats when we head out. You know what a bit too much wine does to me.”

Sarah looked into Elana's eyes and nodded slowly. “Oh, I do know.” She said quietly, smiling.

Elana giggled and finished her wine. She got up from her place and gave a stretch. “Shall I return the rats to you now?” She asked, holding Samantha in one hand and plucking Jerome away from her wife with the other.

“Y-yes I'll take them!” I said a bit too aggressively. I pushed Papa's hand away once more, as he trailed his index finger over the growing bulge between my legs. I stood up and took the rats from Elana.

“Put our babies away now. Go get into bed, I'll meet you there.” I said quietly to Papa, gently dropping the two rats into his lap alongside Philip.

“Let me walk you two out. Your company has been nothing short of wonderful. And your willingness to help us is deeply appreciated.” I said.

Papa stood up, rats nestled in his arm. “Yes, we thank you so very much. I shall say my good nights now before I put our precious little ratties to bed.” He said. “May you have a wonderful night and just maybe give yourselves a couple of orgasms, for Satan of course.” He winked.

“You have a wonderful night too, Papa.” Sarah said with a giddy smile. She slipped her arm around Elana, resting it at the small of her back.

“Do you want help clearing all this up?” Elana asked, waving her hand towards the mess of empty pizza boxes and wine bottles.

“No. I will take care of it all.” I said with a smile. “You two go and, as Papa said, well, um, you know what he said.” I was all flustered.

I walked them to the door and pulled it open for them. I gave each sister a hug and Sarah whispered something to me as Elana stepped out into the hall.

“I think you and Papa should take his advice. You give him an orgasm and make sure he gives you one too.” She said drunkenly. “My dear wife would be so embarrassed if she heard me say this to you Copia.” She giggled and stepped out of the room.

I stood at the door, mind a storm of thoughts. The strongest was getting myself into bed. I shut the door and locked it. I looked at the mess we had all made but thought it could stay the night.

I hurried into the bedroom. I was very disappointed to find Papa had fallen asleep, fully dressed with his ass in the air. I shook my head, laughing despite the disappointment. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Venice on my mind.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	23. Venice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa follows through on his drunken idea. He takes Copia to Venice.
> 
> There's smut in this chapter. Also Papa in a bowtie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long. This just kept going and would have kept going but I split the planned chapter up into (at least) two chapters.
> 
> This part is nearly 8,000 words. 
> 
> I'm extremely pleased with most of this. Kinda not happy with other parts. I feel like I rushed some bits and I may revisit this to rework later on.

Papa and I arrived in Venice on Sunday, in the late afternoon. I was very surprised that Papa had been able to put this all together so spur of the moment. We checked into our hotel and decided to spend time just relaxing before we would head out and see the city I had missed so much. He had been travelling in his human form and requested a few hours to just unwind in private. He changed to his demonic state, stripped down to his boxers and took a nap in the large, luxurious bed the room provided.

The bed was centered in the large master bedroom, decked out in soft, hand woven red silk sheets. The duvet was crushed black velvet with hand stitched embroidery in red and gold. A intricately carved headboard backed the mattress. A bench topped with thick red cushions ran along the foot of the bed. To the right of the room was the door into the master bathroom. To the left, a large window with heavy black curtains, layered with flowing, sheer red ones. Across from the bed was a fancy dresser, built from the same wood as the headboard. The drawer pulls were made with large pieces of genuine garnet. A frameless oval mirror was set long ways into the wall over the dresser. A stunning crystal chandelier hung over the bed. The floor was white marble, with lines of grey running through it. Two matching area rugs, both black, were set on either side of the bed. There was a small closet tucked into the corner by the bathroom.

I spent some time unpacking our luggage, getting us set up for the five days we planned on staying. It was a long enough stay I thought it'd be nice to not live out of a suitcase. I kept myself as quiet as I could as I didn't want to disturb Papa's nap. I put our clothes away into the dresser drawers, feeling a sense of joy seeing our things set together. The thought pushed me more to lean on yes as my answer to moving in with him when we returned to the church.

I moved our toiletries into the bathroom, a sight in itself. There was a large old-style clawfoot tub, with all gold fixtures. There was a shower with a cascading faucet and sliding doors with beautiful etching along the lower half. I set our things along the counter of the large vanity. The wall behind the door had floor to ceiling shelves, fully stocked with thick, fluffy towels and an assortment of bathroom needs.

I returned to the bedroom and lowered the dimmer on the chandelier. I gave Papa a little kiss on the forehead as he slept and left the bedroom to see what else the suite provided.

The hotel room was quite large and fancy. The bedroom had been off to the right of the entryway. A large sitting room with an elegant fireplace was the main focus of the suite. There was a large sofa facing the fireplace and two high backed chairs to either side. A carpet in the most stunning shade of rose red covered the black marble floor. To the left was a small kitchenette and a door leading out to a spacious balcony. There was a second, smaller bedroom but we had no intentions of using it.

I stood at the balcony door, peering through the dark grey blinds. It was much too cold to sit out there but I definitely had plans to take a peek once I had the chance.

The walls of the room were dark stained wood panels and everything was trimmed in gold. I wondered how much it must have cost to stay there but I worried that knowing would make me feel bad. While I had started to grow more accustomed to enjoying the finer things in life, I still clung to my habits of just living comfortably and not too extravagantly. Being with Papa had certainly opened my eyes to more extravagant living. I found myself impressed with the decor and felt a thrill about how indulgent it all was.

I peeked through the cabinets of the kitchenette. They were fully stocked with anything we might need or want. Various foods, dishes, pots and pans. There was a large assortment of elegant glassware and an endless choice of wines and spirits. Giving into the luxury, I decided to indulge in a glass of wine. I chose a sparkling white. I was no expert in wines, not like Papa was, but the label promised it was the best Venice had to offer. I popped the top and poured myself a goblet full.

I sat myself down on the sofa and stared at the fireplace. I thought about lighting a few logs but figured I'd wait for Papa to enjoy the warmth and glow. I sipped my wine and found it absolutely delicious. I was on my second glass rather quickly. After some time I got up and walked over to the balcony door. I once again pulled aside the blinds and looked down over the city. The most obvious sight in my view was Saint Mark's Basilica. It was so beautifully built, gorgeous architecture but it left a sinking feeling in my gut. I looked away, down at other parts of the city. So much had changed since I'd been there last but I still felt the sense of coming home. I was excited to walk the streets and take a boat through the canals.

I hadn't been expecting the pair of arms that circled around my waist, nor the gentle kiss pressed to the nape of my neck. I'd been so lost in my thoughts, remembering my long lost past, I hadn't heard Papa emerge from the bedroom. I leaned back into his body and he hugged me closer.

“M'sorry to leave you alone for so long, Raffaele. I really needed that nap.” Papa whispered, close to my ear, nuzzling the side of my face. “Our travel left me tired and aching inside.” He pressed little kisses to my temple, the gentle scratch of his sharp teeth moved down along my sideburn. I shivered.

I turned in his arms and wrapped him up in my own. “No need to apologize Papa. Are you feeling better?” I asked, dropping a peck to his lips. He smiled and kissed back, just as quickly.

“Remarkably so.” He replied. “I am well rested and look forward to taking you to a lovely dinner this evening.”

I smiled and kissed him again. I smoothed my hands up his sides and he shivered as my fingers tickled him. “You might want to get dressed first.” I teased. He was still in his boxers and his hair was a wild mess.

“I was thinking about going out just like this Cardi. Show these unsuspecting strangers a little taste of what's yours.” Papa teased right back. I laughed quite loudly.

“Do what you wish but don't complain to me if you get cold.” I said with a wink. I stepped back and walked around him to go back to the counter. “Come, have some wine with me. It will spoil quickly if we don't finish it now.” I poured myself a glass before pulling a new goblet from the shelf to pour for him. “Look, it has bubbles.” I said with a smile.

Papa laughed and took the glass from me. He took a sniff and sip. “Vintage franciacorta.” He whispered.

“Huh?” I said and took a hearty sip. Third glass in, I felt it went down much quicker.

“The sparkling wine. It's a vintage franciacorta.” Papa said. “It is not a bad choice but you know I prefer my reds.”

“I, um, I just chose this because the bottle looked interesting.” I said and gave a shrug. “Claimed to be the best.”

Papa laughed out loud. “Oh my strange man. You never pick based on the bottle Cardi.” He said. “This time it worked in your favor but I must teach you the proper way to choose a wine before you choose badly.”

“I look forward to your lesson Papa.” I said with a smile. “Now let's finish this up so we can get ready for dinner. Have you, um, planned dinner yet or will we take a walk and see what looks appealing?”

“I have made us eight o'clock reservations, my love.” He said. “And honestly, you look most appealing to me right now.” He was smiling and the look in his eyes burned with deep lust.

“We should get ready then.” I said, as tempting as the idea to bring him to bed was, it was close to eight.

“We should.” He agreed but hinted at disappointment. “Wear something nice Raffaele. I chose a particular restaurant and it requires a fancier look, a bit more than casual.”

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

The restaurant Papa had chosen for us was a short walk from our hotel. It was rather old fashioned and quite small, fancy but not tacky. There was a table reserved for us near the back. A basket of warm bread and a bottle of red wine was waiting for us as we sat down. The table was round, just big enough for two. The chairs were comfortable and worn in just enough to indicate this place had frequent visitors. In the center of the table was a low vase with fresh cut roses in full bloom. A small tea light candle flickered from a glass votive.

Papa was dressed in a fine black suit. His shirt was black as well and he paired it with a purple bowtie edged in golden stitching. He was presenting his fully human form. Upon his fingers, he'd slipped his papal rings and a solid gold grucifix hung around his neck on a platinum chain. His face was clear of his skull makeup and his hair was brushed back out of his eyes. He did his best to blend in with the people of the city and I was often caught gazing for too long. I found him absolutely stunning. Each time Papa found me staring he flashed me the kind of smile that made my body tingle.

I had chosen to dress in tight fitting pants (The same pair I borrowed from Papa and never gave back- I wouldn't give them back, knowing how he responded to my wearing of them.), a black shirt and my old waistcoat. I slipped on a flattering jacket with tails at the back. Pinned to the jacket’s lapel was a lovely black orchid that Papa presented to me before leaving the hotel. My hair was brushed out but catching my reflection in the mirrored wall I saw it was slightly tousled. I’d chosen to leave my eyes without makeup. I felt a little self conscious that people would stare at my scars but being with Papa had me feeling like I needn't worry.

“Would you like a glass of wine Raffaele?” Papa asked, lifting the bottle from the table.

“Yes, please.” I said and reached to take a piece of the bread. It smelled amazing. I ripped a smaller piece off and took a bite. It was perfect. Soft and chewy on the inside with a nice and crisp crust. I had missed the quality of authentic Italian bread.

Papa filled our glasses and raised his as if for a toast. I lifted my own and watched him as he spoke. “A toast to the most wonderful, caring, sexy and beautiful, most charming and loving man I have ever known in my life. May you enjoy this trip home to Venice. And may you always know just how deeply I need, want, and love you my darling Raffaele. Salute.”

My eyes teared up and my heart felt full. I clinked my glass into his. “Salute.” I whispered and we both took a drink. I set my glass down on the table. “Thank you Papa. Your words are so kind. I do know how much you need, want, and love me because I feel the same way about you. You are the most amazing man I know, have ever known.”

“Ah Raffaele, it seems even when you are happy, I make you cry.” Papa whispered. He reached across the table and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

I laughed quietly. “I don't mind the happy tears.” I said with a smile. I let him take my hand and he pressed a kiss to the back, right under my knuckles. He held my gaze as he did it. It was very sweet.

We eventually picked up our menus and looked over the choices. After a few minutes, I set mine down. “Do you know what you're going to order?” I asked, taking another bite of my bread.

“No.” Papa said and gave a shrug.

I frowned a bit. “Does nothing appeal to you?” I whispered.

“No. No, it all appeals to me. I cannot make a decision.” He replied with a laugh.

“Well, I'd like to start with the sarde in saor, which we can share if you'd like.” I said in suggestion. I hadn't had the dish in ages, not since I’d left the city for the last time, back in 1835. It wasn't a dish that commonly appeared on the menus of the places I've been.

“That's a start.” Papa said, looking from me back to the menu in his hands. “But certainly not enough to fill our stomachs. I am quite hungry, are you?”

“Nearly starving. I've had nothing but this half piece of bread since finishing that joke of a bag of pretzels on the plane. There were like four in there.” I replied.

“My little snack bag had six.” Papa said, laughing. I grinned.

“The risotto with squid looks delectable.” I said thoughtfully, looking over the meal's description once more.

“I do not like squid.” Papa said, making a face like he was disgusted. “No flavor and awful texture.”

“Then you don't have to order it. I disagree with you. It has a flavor, and one that I enjoy. The texture is fine if it's cooked right.” I said. “Why not try the risotto with peas?”

“Now that I will eat.” Papa said. He set his menu down and picked up his wine. He took a sip and held onto his glass. “I will call the waiter over if you are ready.”

“I am ready.” I said and finished my bread. I opted to not take a second piece, wanting to save room for the rest of what we would order.

Papa waved to the waiter and ordered what we had decided on. The waiter left us and I found myself looking at Papa. He was looking at me. Neither of us spoke for a long time. The chatter of people talking at other tables faded easily into the background. I searched his eyes for any sign of discomfort and found nothing of the sort. I smiled and chewed my lip nervously. It was silly really. I was the one to break the gaze but it was reinstated once Papa slipped his hand into mine.

“What's going on inside your head Raffaele?” He asked, petting the underside of my fingers with his. “You look, a little lost in thought.”

“I am just worried Papa.” I whispered.

“What about?” He asked. He let go of my hand and sat back in his chair, stretching his legs under the table.

“You.” I said. “I am worried that things back at the church will be getting worse and not better.” It was true, I'd been trying to be optimistic but my optimism came in short bursts.

“Do not think of that now Raffaele. We are here to get away. To enjoy the pleasures of life, not worry about things we can't change right now.” He said. “We have set a plan into motion and it will take time, but trust me, trust in our Dark Lord, things will get better.”

I nodded but still held onto my doubts. I took another sip of wine, hoping I could just forget about it for a time. Papa was right. Things were being handled back at the church with the best possible people. This trip was a chance for us to set aside our worries.

“So tell me, where would you like to visit tomorrow?” Papa asked me.

“Doge's Palace.” I answered. It was always a place I'd wanted to see. I'd never been inside before.

“Excellent choice.” Papa replied. “I shall book us a tour for the afternoon.”

“It leaves me in awe of how quickly you can schedule these things Papa. I'm half tempted to believe you had this trip planned before last night.” I said with a grin.

“I promise you that none of this had been planned, my love. I just have quite a few connections around the world and a name like mine gets me plenty of favors.” He answered. Had anyone else said the words I'd have thought them bragging but Papa didn't come across that way. He was far from humble but he wasn't stuck up about it.

“I appreciate all you're doing. I promise you I am enjoying myself. It's just, well you know how my brain likes to work.” I said.

“I know.” He said. “And I also know how much you've been working to overcome it and I'm very proud of your progress Raffaele.”

I smiled at his words. They were more than nice to hear. I had been working on management of my anxiety symptoms and to know that he'd not only noticed but was proud of me gave me a good feeling.

The waiter came over and set down our sarde in saor and two plates. I served up a portion for Papa then one for myself. The starting dish was much larger than I'd expected but after having a taste I knew that I'd have no issue in finishing it off. Papa enjoyed it as well and we ate in a pleasant silence.

Pushing our empty plates away I poured us each another glass of the wine. “That was delicious.” I commented as I sipped the wine in my glass.

Papa nodded his head, agreeing with me. “Though not quite as delicious as you.” He said, a flash of lust in his eyes.

I bit my lip as I felt a shudder run through me. I held his gaze. “I could say the same about you, Papa.” I sighed, my body starting to tingle in places. “And I anticipate we shall appreciate that later tonight. If you are feeling well enough that is.”

“I will be well enough. It's been too many days.” Papa said with a grin. We hadn't any sexual contact since the attack. We hadn't addressed our carnal needs since the day of the attack. Papa needed time to heal and I was okay with that. I still craved his touch and I desired to feel him move inside me again.

I gasped quietly as I felt him gently kick my legs apart under the table. He laughed at my response.

“You better behave yourself Papa.” I warned, cheeks pink but had an air of play in my tone.

“Oh, always.” He said with a laugh. “Do you think I'm not on my best behavior Raffee?” He asked quietly, running the toe of his boot up the inside seam of my pants. He reached my knee before I pushed his foot down.

“You're being ridiculous.” I said with a laugh. I grabbed his ankle as he tried it again. I held his leg in place, sole of his shoe pressed into the inner part of my thigh. My breath was coming in short, quiet pants.

“Ridiculous? No Raffaele.” Papa said, rolling his ankle and trying to break my grasp. I squeezed my fingers tighter around it. “I am merely trying to keep this interesting. Flirting if you will.” He stilled his foot and smiled at me.

“There are other people here.” I said, a little embarrassed yet a lot turned on.

“And you will not see them again.” Papa whispered and threw back the last of his wine. The glass wobbled as he set it back down. He was looking right at me, his gaze intense like an animal stalking prey.

He did have a point. It was very probable that I'd never cross paths with any of the other restaurant patrons again. Without much thought on the matter, I released his ankle. His foot dropped to the floor.

“Thank you.” I said, trying to regulate my breathing. I closed my eyes and took a few breaths.

“Don't thank me yet, Cardi.” Papa said.

My eyes shot open when I felt his foot pressed between my legs. He'd removed his shoe and pressed his heel gently against the bulge in my pants. I opened my mouth to protest but my own body betrayed me as a quiet moan slipped out. I was staring at him, lips parted. I whimpered quietly as he moved the arch of his foot over me. I would have blushed but all my blood was racing elsewhere.

“I am not dressed for this.” I muttered, feeling my cock swell beneath the form fitting pants. There was no way I'd be able to hide my arousal. Papa laughed. I shifted in my seat, only managing to increase the friction of his foot against me. I bit my lip hard to stop myself from groaning.

“I cannot wait to get you back into the hotel tonight my sweet Raffaele.” Papa said, pulling his leg back down, just as I was giving in and starting to enjoy it.

“Tease.” I said, a hint put off.

“I will not deny that label you put on me my love. I love to tease you, I find enjoyment in it. Do you enjoy it Raffaele?” Papa said, speaking quietly.

“Provided I get what I want in the end.” I replied. “I will smother you with a pillow if you fall asleep on me again.”

Papa laughed, loud and deep. He poured himself another glass of wine, speaking as he did so. “I am sorry about last night. It was not my intention to leave you sexually frustrated.”

“Intention or not, I am extremely sexually frustrated Papa.” I said, just as the waiter returned with our entrees balanced on his arm. My face went beet red and I prayed for the pits of Hell to open up and swallow me whole.

He set our dishes down and asked if there would be anything else we needed. Papa, who was holding in a laugh, politely dismissed him. I was staring at my plate, refusing to look up.

“Raffaele.” Papa said, nudging my shin with his foot. He'd put his shoe back on.

I looked up. My cheeks were still pink and my eyes were watering. I still felt embarrassed.

“Relax my love.” Papa said calmly. “He does not care that you said that. You should not care either.”

“Let me stew in my embarrassment. I'm going to eat this risotto and think only of how good it is.” I whispered, staring down at my rice, black as night from the squid ink.

“Oki doki.” Papa said and I could hear his smile in the way he said it. But in the moment I didn't care.

We ate in silence. My food was superb. Just the perfect texture and a wonderfully briny flavor. I wished I could have finished it but I'd reached my fill. I set my fork and knife down and looked up.

Papa had eaten most of his meal and also had set his cutlery down. He was looking at me adoringly. I smiled at him. “So, how did you like the risotto and peas?” I asked.

“It was excellent.” He answered. “Yours good?”

I nodded. “Very good.”

“I desire to bring you to orgasm tonight, while I’m buried deep inside you.” Papa said suddenly, voice low and little bit husky.

I turned a deep pink color. I swear he did this on purpose. I didn't enjoy feeling embarrassed, but I was finding it less embarrassing when Papa said things like that to me in public. I liked knowing he could make me blush. What I couldn't shake was the embarrassment I felt when I tried to say the same sorts of things to him.

“If that is what you desire, why spend all this money to take me to dinner then, Papa?” I asked, teasing. “Why not just take me to bed?” My own voice was coming out a little breathy. It had been too long. I was undoubtedly horny.

Papa grinned at me. “Ah, this is more romantic Raffaele.” He said. “I have told you once before, I am more than just my reputation. I liked the idea to wine and dine you before I bring you to our bed. I find thrills in the romance of just being with you.”

I laughed. “You're an amazing man, you know that, Papa?” I said to him. “Full of shit, but an amazing man nonetheless and I love you more than anything.” I was grinning like a fool.

“I know.” He teased and laughed. “But to be serious for just a moment, I love you too and greatly appreciate you. I don't need to be fucking you to enjoy our time together.”

“But you will fuck me tonight, right?” I asked boldly. I licked my bottom lip and reached for my glass to finish my wine.

“Absolutely.” He replied with a wink.

Our waiter returned and asked if we'd saved room for dessert. We hadn't. But even if we had, we would have passed on it anyway. I was pretty eager to get back to the hotel and was sure Papa was on the same page. Our plates were cleared away and we got up to settle the bill.

Papa and I slipped back into our coat and cape. We left the restaurant hand in hand. As eager and excited as we were to get back to the hotel, we took our time on the walk back. The city was beautiful at night and I took it all in. Papa seemed to enjoy the lazy walk as well. We were both quite cold by the time we reached the hotel.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Papa and I stepped into the suite and Papa closed the door as I slipped out of my cape. I watched Papa hang his coat on the hook behind the door and handed him my cape to do the same. I slipped out of my gloves and set my hand against his cheeks, bright red from the air outside.

“You're so cold.” I whispered. It was exceptionally rare for him, the temperature outside must have been lower than I thought.

“Then you should warm me up.” Papa said, slipping his gloves off and setting them onto mine, placed on the little table by the door. “Perhaps you’d like me to light a fire? We can cozy up. It will be romantic.” He suggested, gently nudging me with his elbow.

“I think there's been enough romance tonight Papa.” I said with a breathy laugh. I took a hold of his arm. “Just take me to bed. Fuck me Papa.” I said, voice needy.

Papa grinned, pulling me flush against him. “My Satan, does darling Raffee crave the wand so desperately?” He said, breath hot against my neck.

“Yes.” I sighed, feeling his lips at my throat. “I crave it, Papa. I crave all of you.” I whimpered as he bit down, sucking the base of my throat.

I gave a shout of surprise as Papa lifted me into his arms. He supported me with an arm behind my shoulders and the other slipped under my knees. I put my arms around his neck, nuzzling the side of his face and laughing the whole way to the bedroom.

I landed with a slight bounce as Papa dropped me onto the bed. I scrambled up onto my knees, resting in the middle of the mattress. I watched Papa turn the light on and walk back towards the bed.

“Tell me how you want to do this Raffaele.” Papa said, just standing there watching me.

“Strip for me Papa.” I whispered, palming myself through the tight pants. I bit my lip and moaned obscenely. “Put on a little show.”

Papa grinned. “You want me to do a little dance for you Raffaele?” He asked and already started swaying his hips. “A little strip tease before we begin?” His voice was shaking with need.

“Yeah.” I sighed, eyes drooped in desire. I slouched back, settling lower to the bed.

Papa moved his hips, side to side, giving his body a slow twirl. His hand was at his neck by the time he was facing me again. He moaned softly, running the hand down the front of his body, touching himself through the clothes. My eyes fixated on the bulge in his pants, licking my lips as I watched his fingers closing over his cock. My eyes moved back up, watching his face. His eyes fluttered shut and he pulled his hand away. He gave another spin, stopping with his back to me. He turned his head, looking at me over his shoulder. He stilled a moment, watching me start to unbutton my waistcoat. When I had it off and tossed to the floor, he shimmied out of his jacket and playfully tossed it towards me with a wink. I laughed at his action and dropped the jacket onto the floor.

With his back still turned to me, Papa bent over and gave me an excellent view of his ass. I bit hard on my lip, thinking how badly I wanted to sink my teeth into it again. His hands slipped out of view as he straightened back up. His shirt was open and slipping down his shoulders. He moved his body, twisting and turning in fluid motions. I was entranced. He stepped out of his shoes and kicked them towards the door. He danced closer to the bed and pressed his knees to the end of the mattress. He lifted his hand, beckoning me to come closer.

My legs were unsteady but I crawled to the end of the bed. Papa's hands were on me instantly. He worked open my fly and pulled my cock out, stroking it slow but firm. I moaned, forehead falling to his shoulder. He tugged the pants down, just enough to clear my ass. He gave the right cheek a squeeze. I groaned deeply.

Papa leaned close to my ear, licking over the curve. “I want to see you touch yourself for me.” He purred, lips pressing to my lobe before giving it a nip. He stepped back and I slumped forward but caught my balance. I looked at him, my eyes heavy hooded. He started to sway again, rolling his hips. His shirt had come off just as I took my cock in hand.

The feel of my own fingers was enough to make me whimper and flush a darker shade of red. I was so incredibly turned on. I began to jerk myself off, starting slow but increased my speed once my tip was leaking. My eyes closed, I was slipping into sensory overload.

“Papa.” I gasped, body shuddering. I forced my eyes open and watched him open the button on his pants. I swallowed hard as he slipped his hand down the front and held himself. I moaned when he did, swiping my thumb across my tip. My breath was coming in short bursts. I stopped touching my cock long enough to remove my shirt. I started up another slow paced stroke, focusing on the tip.

Papa spun around, shaking his hips, his rhythm so spot on he had to be thinking of a song, but which I had no clue. His pants dropped revealing that he'd not been wearing underwear. I felt the urge to bite him again. The thought alone made me shiver and gush more pre-cum. The power I felt in marking him with my teeth and the memory of his melodic cries as I'd done so before had me feeling like I'd burst at any point. I squeezed the base of my cock. When I began to lose focus of everything around I let go, panting heavily.

“Tell me what you desire my Raffaele.” Papa said, standing naked before me. His cock was hard, leaking. I licked my lips, desiring a taste of him. I said something else.

“I desire to feel you buried deep as you spill yourself inside me.” I said, reaching out to him. “Please, don't make me wait anymore.” My fingers brushed over his chest, skin quite warm to the touch, not cold from being outside any longer.

Papa knelt down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my collarbone, biting gently against it. I moaned quietly. “I will not make you wait.” He mumbled, licking over my throat before pushing me backwards onto the bed. He tugged down my pants the rest of the way and I kicked my legs free once they were down below my knees.

I propped myself up and looked down the bed at Papa. There was a question right on the tip of my tongue. I had one more desire I wanted to fulfill that night. I wondered if it was something he'd be into as well.

“Papa.” I whispered, reaching to him with my free arm. He shifted closer, laying over me, skin to skin. His hands tickled down my sides, over my hips before making delicate touches down the outsides of my thighs. I shivered. “Papa, please, I- I…”

“Speak to me Raffaele.” Papa whispered, kissing my lips. I moaned loudly at the feel of his hand on my cock. His touch was light, just little teases as his fingers danced over my shaft. Any words I'd had were gone, lost in the feeling of his touch.

He took a firmer hold on me and worked his fist up and down, twisting his wrist in just the right way that made me curse under my breath. My hand found its way to his hip and I dug my fingers into him, hard enough to bruise. I felt the telltale signs of my approaching orgasm and I thrust my hips, fucking his hand. “Papa, stop.” I panted, pushing his hand away and laying back on the bed. “G-go get the lube. It's, it's in the bathroom.” I whispered, running my hands down my face, covered with sweat.

Papa got off the bed and dashed into the bathroom. I took the moment to gather myself. I was breathing heavily and I closed my eyes, willing myself back from the edge. I wanted to cum with Papa, not before. I cleared my head of everything but the question I wanted to ask. I could hear Papa rummaging around at the vanity counter and his quiet ‘A-ha’. I sat myself up and watched him hurry back into the bedroom.

“Papa, please stop hiding yourself.” I said, voice shaky. “It's just us here. Let me see your true form.”

Papa grinned a little wickedly. Not the reaction I anticipated. “You want to fuck the demon?” He asked, sounding a lot more pleased with the idea than I'd expected.

“I want to fuck you.” I replied. I didn't care what form he was in. He was Papa, either way. He was the man I loved, the man I wanted more than any other. My request was part curiosity, part to show him I wanted both halves of his whole. I kept my eyes on him, waiting in anticipation of what he'd do next.

Papa took a step towards the bed. He closed his eyes and whispered a few words I didn't understand. The transformation wasn't immediate but it was quick. The color drained from his green eye and the red was suddenly on display. His white eye changed slower, picking up its pale pink shade. His skin went white, his face becoming just a little narrower. The hair atop his head and covering his lower belly and pubic region seemed darker in comparison. His cock stayed its flushed red color and was leaking profusely. I licked my lips.

His fingers and toes turned blackish-grey, the nails on his hands growing into the long black claws. His teeth were the last to change, all growing sharper and his canines became fanged. He was horrifically beautiful and I moaned at the sight. It was true that our physical contact the last few days hadn't been sexual but I often found myself fantasizing about those claws moving all over my body.

Papa climbed back into bed, dropping the lube at my side before crawling over me. He gripped my chin firmly and kissed me hard on the mouth. I slid my tongue along his teeth and groaned at the scrape. I pushed my body to his, feeling the heat of his internal temperature rising. 

“You're so fucking hot like this.” I moaned, not meaning his temperature, though it strongly applied. “Please, be rough with me. Bite me, scratch me. Use me Papa.” I pleaded. I knew exactly what I wanted and hoped he would be on board with it.

Papa shoved me back to the mattress, not gentle in the least. He swung his leg over my hips to straddle me, squeezing me between his knees. “You want it rough tonight, eh Raffaele?” He asked, his tone much lighter than his actions. His red eyes flashed with lust.

I bit my lip, nodding. Oh Lucifer, I did. I felt him place a hand against my chest, palm pressed to the center. His fingers were curved just enough I could feel the tips of his claws sink down through the hairs. I pushed my chest out, feeling the pressure of his claws increase. My eyes rolled back when Papa traced one finger down the center of my chest, from the base of my throat to just under my navel. He traced back up and I shuddered.

“Do you like my claws Raffaele?” Papa asked, scratching over my belly, hard enough to leave four red marks across my skin but not actually hurt me. It burned pleasantly and I gasped out a ‘yes’ in reply to his question. He smiled and leaned to kiss my neck, scraping his teeth over my throat. It felt exhilarating. He sat back, grinding his hips down into mine. I wanted to feel his hand around my cock.

“Papa, please stroke me.” I said in a rush. He responded quickly, wrapping his fingers around me, careful not to scratch. He squeezed me tight, the press of his skin on my shaft almost burning. I loved it. He started a fast paced pumping motion of his hand and I was gasping and whimpering loudly. I tried to sit up, rocking my hips up into his fist.

Papa shifted down my legs, settling at just about my knees. He continued to work me with a quick stroke, using my pre release as a lube. I was close again and I started to laugh. It sounded nervous but I was not. He held himself against his other arm, then shifting all his weight to his knees. He reached for his own cock, gasping as he moved his fingers up and down his shaft.

“Let me.” I whispered, pushing his hand away and stroking him with my own. His cock was hot and harder than I'd ever felt it before. I groaned, thinking about how it would feel, sliding into my ass. My jerking faltered as I came dangerously close to cumming over his fingers.

“Fuck me now Papa.” I cried, desperate.

We let go of each other and repositioned ourselves on the bed. I flipped onto my back, spreading my legs. Papa crawled towards me and knelt between them. He looked at me, the lust still there but also a love and pure dedication in his eyes.

“I'm just going to lube myself up real well, Raffee.” He said, voice thick with need. “I don't feel comfortable with the thought of fingering you.” He let out a shaky laugh.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds fair.” I replied. I didn't feel comfortable with the idea of two inch claws inside me. His cock, however, now that was something I wanted, needed by that point.

I stroked myself lazily as I watched him slick up his cock. I lifted my hips when he positioned himself against me. I was mad with desire, the heat of his skin making mine tingle and pleasantly burn. He took hold of my legs, setting one on his hip. I hooked my knee and held myself to him. The claws of his other hand scraped gently up the back of my thigh, guiding my leg up and back, calf muscle resting at the front of his shoulder.

“You bend with such ease for me Raffaele.” Papa whispered, nudging my hole with the tip of his cock. “So flexible for a man of your age.” He sighed with amusement.

I pressed my hips back, urging him to push in. I was needy as all hell. “I took, I took ballet.” I whispered with a laugh. I'd never told anyone that before.

“Fuck.” Papa groaned, finally pushing himself into me. I hissed in a pleasure laced pain, it was tight without stretching me beforehand. “I want, I want you to dance for me Raffaele. Another time, of course.” He breathed out.

He thrust his hips, pushing into me a little deeper. The heat of his cock sent my body into a shuddering fit and I tried to calm my nerves, I was not going to last. He kissed and bit up and down my leg at his shoulder, making me whimper. He sucked a deep bruise at the bend of my knee, rocking his hips. His pace was slow, working me open with each thrust. My mouth fell open and I moaned when he was fully inside. He was still and I used the time to catch my breath. My shuddering lessened to slight trembling. My cock was twitching against my belly, ready to cum. If he touched me there, I would.

“Here's the part where I can be truly rough with you, my darling Raffee.” He murmured against the bruise on my leg. He bit me, hard. I cried out, but felt my cock twitch. Papa turned his head to look into my eyes. “You tell me to stop if it's too much, oki?” He said with a smile. There was a playfulness in his red eyes but I knew he was quite serious. I trusted he'd stop if I couldn't handle something.

“Yes. Yes, I will.” I replied. I was ready for more and rolled my hips against him. I reached out and touched his face, tracing what was left of his injury, just a faded pink line.

Papa started a slow thrusting of his hips, rocking his pelvis in a way I felt like I was done for. It was blissful torture. He caught three of my fingers between his lips and bit them. I gasped and he licked over the bite. He used his tongue to pull them further into his mouth, sucking the digits. My other hand pressed to the bed, grasping for leverage as he started pumping his hips faster. He released my fingers from his mouth. “Touch yourself.” He growled at me. I immediately took my cock in hand, fucking my fingers as he fucked my ass.

The room was filled with the sounds of our heavy breathing. I would whimper and groan occasionally, gasping if one of his thrusts hit my sweet spot. Papa was grunting, working his hips. I could hear skin slapping skin and the wet smacks of our actions.

Papa reached out and dug his claws into my chest, dragging the nails down over my skin. His scratches were not deep, but offered a just noticeable sting when they met with the air in the room. I moaned loudly when he did it again, fingers trailing lower, stopping when they reached my hip. He moved his other hand to my other hip and dug his nails into me. I cried out. My hand slipped off my cock.

“Y-you enjoying yourself?” Papa asked, changing the angle in which he was thrusting into me. He'd taken hold of my legs, spreading them out wide, pushing down on my hips to allow me to take him a bit deeper. I was crying but I nodded my head rapidly. I was deeply enjoying it.

“H-harder.” I choked out. “Please.”

“Put your legs around my hips Raffaele.” Papa said. I did, hooking my ankles and resting them at the small of his back. He moved his hands up, scraping over my back. He lifted my body and pushed my shoulders against the headboard. He reached out and gripped the top of the headboard with one hand. Once he had his fingers around my cock, he started rocking his pelvis, slamming into me. The headboard knocked the wall with every thrust. He ran the palm of his hand over the head of my cock. My eyes rolled back and I started to babble incorrectly.

“Papa!” I called out. “Fuck me, oh fuck.” I was right there.

Without slowing his thrusts, without skipping a beat, Papa took hold of my head in his hands. His palms felt like fire against my heated skin. He looked right into my eyes. He was way beyond the point of no return. His red eyes flashed. “Do you trust me, Raffaele?” He said, voice thick, almost a grunt.

“Yes.” I replied. “Yes Papa, of course I do.” My eyes fluttered shut.

“Open your eyes. Look at me.” Papa said, fingers pressed to the sides of my head, about where my eyebrows ended. My eyes snapped open. He bit his lip so hard he drew blood. My focus was on his lips and I saw them move, as if he was saying something under his breath.

With a final thrust, Papa came, spilling inside me and I, at the exact same time spilled between our bodies. I felt like I was on fire. I felt flooded with love, lust, acceptance and need. I felt the relief of release tenfold.. I felt perfect and overwhelmed all at once. My mind seemed to escape my body in that moment. It felt like I'd had two intense orgasms at once, like some extraordinary religious experience. It was both familiar and completely new.

When I came around, back to my mind and body, I realized Papa was still staring at me. He had the same stunned look in his eyes that I was sure I had in my own.

“Wh-what was that?” I asked, breathlessly.

Papa pulled his hands off my face and licked over his bloody lip. He said nothing, just stared at me as he slipped his cock from my hole and lowered me back to the bed. I didn't like the look in his eyes. It wasn't anger or upset, but something didn't seem right. 

“Papa, what was that?” I asked again.

“Shared orgasm.” He whispered, tone flat. “I felt yours and you felt mine.”

“How?” I asked sure I heard him right. I didn't get an answer as I promptly fell asleep.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	24. I Trust You Explicitly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts out emotional. Papa explains what happened between them. Copia cries. (Big shock). A little more smut to end the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry. I had to walk away and when I came back, wrote the second half of this.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented and all of you reading this! More to come.

“Raffaele.” Papa was kneeling over me, petting my cheek with the back of his hand. My eyes struggled to open but when they did, I was looking up at him. I blinked a few times and yawned softly.

“Thank Lucifer.” I heard him whisper, he sounded relieved.

I felt confused. I hadn't actually recalled falling asleep. I didn't know how long I was even out. I obviously knew he'd just woken me up. We were still naked and covered in an assortment of drying fluids.

My body was sore, aching in places and I vividly remembered what happened between us. The sex had been fantastic, the orgasm like none I'd had before. Mind blowing didn't cover it; it was greater than that. I tried to sit up but Papa put his hand on my shoulder, encouraging me to be still. “Just relax my love.” He whispered. “You passed out.”

I reached out my arm and set my hand on his shoulder, his skin still so warm to the touch. “What happened?” I asked, my voice a little scratchy and slow. I was exhausted.

“I think, maybe, that was too much for you.” Papa answered, pushing his hand back through my hair, claws gently dragging along my scalp. “I am truly sorry my Raffee. I hadn't expected it to happen this way.”

“What, what did you do to me?” I whispered. “I- I- I've never felt myself cum like that before.”

“It was a shared orgasm Raffaele.” He said and I vaguely recalled him saying that before I passed out. I looked at him, still deeply confused.

“You asked me once if I could vanish and appear like the ghouls. I told you I had other little tricks. The ability to take on the sensation of another's orgasm while essentially projecting my own onto them, is something I can do.” Papa explained.

I nodded slowly. I remembered the conversation he had mentioned. “No wonder you've been so popular to fall into bed with.” I said with a quiet laugh. “It felt, it felt, oh Lucifer it was incredible.”

Papa traced his claws down along my sideburns, cupping my cheeks. He dipped his head to kiss me. It was a sweet little brush of our lips. “People don't know I can do that. It’s not something I've ever wanted to share with just anyone, Raffaele. I've only ever done it with one other before you.” He was looking at me lovingly. “I am worried it caused you to pass out because that hasn't happened before. I've never felt it in the way it just happened between us. It was different for me too.” He said.

“Is that a good thing?” I asked, looking into his eyes. “I mean, saying it felt different could go either way.”

Papa was quiet, then sighed heavily. “It was good.” He whispered. He smiled and looked away.

I watched his face but only in profile. The look in his eyes had returned. I'd forgotten about it until I saw it there again. It was the not quite angry, not quite upset look. I put my hand on his cheek and turned him back to face me. “Why don't I believe you?” I whispered. I hadn't even intentionally said it.

“I don't know.” Papa said, sounding hurt by my words. “I am telling you the truth Raffaele. I'd never experienced a shared orgasm that intense, that incredible. I never, I just. It was good, very good. That is all.”

I sensed there was more. “Then why are you looking at me like that?” I asked. “I noticed it before I passed out too. You are looking at me like there is something wrong with me.” I felt awful. I did believe him when he said it was good. I hadn't meant to make him upset. My words didn't come out comforting.

“I picked up more than your orgasm Raffaele. That's never happened before. I asked if you trusted me and you said you did. You had no idea what I was going to do and you still trusted me. I feel like I violated that trust. Inadvertently, but something wasn't right about what happened.” Papa said. He sounded ashamed of himself.

“I don't feel like you violated any trust Papa.” I whispered, hoping my words were effective at easing his mind. “You are right, I had no idea what you planned to do and honestly I'm still unsure about exactly what happened but I do trust you. I trust you explicitly. With my love comes my trust.”

Papa nodded and looked away. I saw him lick his lips, I felt him sigh.

“What did you pick up on?” I asked, curious. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

“Your soul is marked, by the Old One himself.” Papa whispered. He looked at me but said nothing more.

My confusion of the situation only grew. That was what bothered him? “I told you I'd made a deal with Him. And my duel colored eyes Papa, don't they tell you the same? Of course I'm marked.” I said, pushing myself up into a seated position. I hissed quietly, my ass was sore.

“Not that kind of mark Raffaele.” He said, distressed. He kept looking away from me and chewing at his lip.

“What do you mean?” I questioned and felt a wash of fear come over me.

“You told me your deal was to serve Him and you'd be cured of the plague. Serve Him and live. Did our infernal Master tell you for how long?” Papa said.

I shook my head. I had no idea. I never thought to ask. I knew I had stopped aging, that I had centuries under my belt. I never thought to question if there was an expiration to it all.

“The mark on your soul, if I'm remembering correctly, denotes immortality.” Papa said. “It is not something He just gives away to anyone Raffaele. Not even my bloodline, with all our power and influence, have this mark. He may have made this deal, knowing He'd need you down the line.”

“I- I'm going to live f-f-forever?” I asked, voice shaking. I was terrified with the thought. I started to cry.

Papa wrapped me up in his arms, holding me tightly as I cried against his shoulder. The heat of his skin burned the claw marks across my chest. I paid it no mind, clinging to him. He rubbed up and down my back, trying to sooth me. “I don't want to, I don't want to.” I sobbed.

In that moment, I was inconsolable. I cried for nearly an hour. Papa never left my side. He held me as long as I'd let him, rocking our bodies back and forth, calming me to the best of his ability. In that moment, everyone I knew and loved was just like my rats, with a life too short. I felt my heart break, knowing that there would be a time when I'd loose Papa. I couldn't bear the thought. I put my arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. I didn't want to let go. When my eyes dried and my chest stopped aching, I sat back. I said nothing to Papa, just looked across and into his eyes. He looked at me. His eyes were full of understanding.

I was not okay but I told myself that I couldn't spend eternity crying. I forced myself to push everything into the deep recesses of my mind. It was no easy feat nor would the thoughts remain locked away. But I had no choice but to be strong, for my own well being. I was smart enough to know that I still had many many years with the people I loved. I had to be present for them. I couldn't lose my mind over this. I was devastated but my deal had been made over three hundred years ago. I could do nothing but move forward.

“I need to shower.” I whispered, breaking our gaze and looking down at myself. I was a mess. I felt disgusting.

“Me too.” Papa whispered. We were covered with sweat, drying blood and semen. We hadn't a chance to clean up after our nights activities, due to all that had occurred post orgasm.

“Together?” I asked with a smile. It was forced but the emotions behind it were genuine.

“Okay.” Papa answered and climbed off the bed. “You stay here while I go turn the water on, let it warm up for us.”

My movements were sluggish and stiff but I climbed out of the bed right after him. “I don't want to be alone right now.” I said. Papa nodded and we made our way into the bathroom.

I stood back, leaning against the side of the tub while Papa reached into the shower stall and turned the faucet on. The water fell in a beautiful cascade onto the beige tiles of the floor. The water heated rather quickly, faster than it did back at the church. I could see the steam fill the stall and rise up to the ceiling. Papa turned to look at me and had a smile on his lips.

“Um, how, how long was I out?” I asked quietly. I had no idea what time it was.

“Ten minutes.” Papa replied. He held out his hand towards me. “Come get clean.” He whispered. When I took his hand, his claws wrapped around my fingers. He stepped through the sliding glass doors and gently pulled me in after him.

Papa stood back and left me where I caught the full spray of the falling water. It was pleasantly warm, not too hot and had the perfect amount of pressure. I let go of Papa's hand and turned to face the spray. I ran both of my hands back through my hair, tilting my head up, letting the water run over my face. I felt little prickly sensations as drops rolled down my chest, rinsing the small amounts of dried blood from my scratches and chest hairs.

I heard the click of the soap bottle and closed my eyes. I felt the press of a soft and soapy washcloth against my back. Papa was delicate with his touches, starting at my shoulders and working the cloth down my back, scrubbing gently. I hissed quietly as he moved lower, cleaning the lube and his cum from between my asscheeks. He pressed a kiss to my neck and it eased my slight discomfort. He pulled the cloth away, reaching around me to rinse it under the stream of water. He then set his hands on my hips, leaning close to me. “Turn for me.” He whispered into my ear.

I turned around and found him looking into my eyes. “You're so fucking beautiful Raffaele.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to my lips. Papa reached behind him for the bottle of soap, squeezing more into the cloth. “So beautiful, even looking this filthy.” He sighed.

I smiled at him, lazy and lopsided. My eyes closed as he worked the cloth over my neck and collarbones. I whimpered when he washed over my chest, the soap making the scratches sting. “I didn't intend to break skin.” He said, easing up on the pressure of his touch. “It- it's okay Papa.” I sighed. “I wear your marks proudly.” He smiled at me.

Papa lowered himself to his knees as he continued to wash my body clean. I laughed as his scrubs tickled over my belly. “Spread your legs, Raffaele.” He whispered, looking up towards my face. I did. I moaned softly as he washed down between my legs, running the soapy cloth over my cock and balls. I gasped as he washed down my thighs, stretching a single finger to graze over my taint. My body shivered and I leaned my back against the cool stone tiles on the wall. I felt my back must have been bruised beneath the surface, most likely from being slammed into the headboard over and over. I closed my eyes, relishing the feel of him working his hands over my thighs. He scrubbed down each leg to each of my feet. When he was done, he sat back, nodding at his job well done. I felt cleaner. I felt more relaxed.

I watched as Papa stood back up. Again, he reached around me to rinse the cloth. He squeezed it out and set it over the bar at our sides. I stepped out of the cascade and let him step into the water. I reached for a new cloth and passed it to him. He took it and soaped it up. He started to wash himself, quickly but thoroughly. I offered to do it for him but he just shook his head and continued. When he was done he rinsed the cloth off and hung it next to mine.

“Let me suck you off Raffaele.” Papa whispered, putting his hands back on my hips.

“O-okay.” I replied. I couldn't say no, he was so skilled with his mouth, with everything. I only hoped it wasn't offered as a pity blowjob. I didn't truly believe it was but I was in a unique state of mind.

I leaned against the wall furthest from the showerhead. Papa closed in on me, caressing my cheek with his hand before kissing me. I lifted my arms and put them around his neck, holding him close. I didn't want to stop kissing him. He moved his hand up, twisting his fingers in my hair. I moaned when he pulled it. My neck bent easily as he tugged more firmly. His lips worked their way down my throat as it was exposed. “Ah, Papa.” I gasped as his teeth scraped over my Adam's apple.

Papa brought his other hand to my chest, circling around a nipple with one of his claws. I shivered. “M-more.” I requested. He swiped his thumb over the nub, then he pinched it. He loosened his pinch then tightened it again. I moaned, feeling my cock jump with excitement. He released the hold on my hair and ran his hand down from the side of my head to the place my ribs ended. He tickled me, right where my skin was most ticklish. I let out a nervous laugh. He smiled at me then licked his lips. I watched him get back on his knees before I closed my eyes.

“Oh, yes.” I moaned, feeling the heat of his tongue move over my shaft. He licked over it again before kissing the tip. I wasn't yet hard, but my cock twitched, responding to the attention. I bit my lip and groaned when he took the head between his lips, swirling his tongue around. He brought one hand up and circled his fingers around the base. His other hand held onto my hip, holding me steady as he took more, gently sucking his cheeks in. I cursed as my head hit the stone tile.

My cock started to swell and it gave Papa the chance to take a bit more into his mouth. I could feel the scrape of his teeth along the top and it was not wonderful but also not unpleasant enough to make it stop. He licked and sucked me, alternately going fast then slow. He stroked what he hadn't gotten into his mouth yet. I was so worked up already, my cock fully erect. My hands went to his head, slipping back through his wet hair. He moaned around me as I gave a tug at the strands. Papa squeezed my hip and I looked down at him. His eyes were wide open, rolled up towards my face. He moved himself back slowly, lips pressing to all sides of my cock until he pulled off with a wet pop.

“I want you in control Raffaele.” Papa said, licking his lips free of my pre-cum. “Fuck, you're delicious.”

“Y-you like when I'm in control Papa?” I asked, voice thick with arousal.

“Yes Raffee.” Papa whispered, flicking his tongue over my tip, then teasing at the sensitive spot under the head. “I like seeing you give in, seeing you get what you want.” He was stroking my full length, slow and steady. “You know I like being in control too but to give it up to you gets me-”

I cut him off. “Put it back in your mouth.” I growled, with a burst of confidence and I tightened my hold in his hair. “Stop talking and just use that mouth to please me.” I gave his hair a tug.

Papa gave a little smile in my direction, before taking my cock back between his lips. I let him take his time, building up a rhythm that he was comfortable with and one that made me groan. I was careful but firm with my actions. I pushed him down onto my cock. My tip hit the back of his mouth. He didn't fight my push and he didn't gag. I loosened my grip and he pulled up, sucking the head before going back for more. His eyes were watering, and I let go of his hair. Still, he kept his head down, relaxing his jaw to take more. I gripped his shoulder in one hand and put my other to the back of his head, holding him down. I was gasping and moaning softly, the sound of my voice echoed in the shower stall. I felt Papa's hand at my balls and my hips jerked.

“Sorry.” I mumbled. Papa hummed and kept working my cock with just his lips and tongue. His hands held tightly to my thighs. I could feel his claws digging into the skin at their backs. He pulled off to breath. He looked up at me as he took a few deep breaths.

“You can be rough with me Raffaele. Remember, I like doing this.” He said, voice low and needy. The look in his eyes was desperate. “Use me as you wish. You won't hurt me.”

“Can I fuck your throat?” I asked, petting over his wet hair and gently squeezing the back if his neck.

“Yes.” Papa groaned. “Oh fuck yes.”

I moved my hands to either side of his head. I held on tight and took a step away from the wall. My legs were shaking but Papa held me up. “Open your mouth.” I rapsed, looking down into his eyes. Papa opened his mouth for me. He gave my thighs a light squeeze and he nodded his head, eyes on mine. It was a confirmation that this was okay. I pushed my cock into his warm and wet mouth, groaning as it slipped in. I got halfway before I thrust my hips, my cock sliding down his throat.

Papa groaned around me, his body went lax. I made sure my grip on him was secure and I pulled back just a bit, and slammed back in. I groaned loudly, biting into my bottom lip. I started to rock my hips, fucking his face.

The sounds it made were obscene. They were loud enough to be heard over the sound of the falling shower water. Papa took my cock in, over and over, not once making a complaint or asking me to stop. I was rough, but conscious to not hurt him. I was grunting and laughing, letting myself use his mouth and throat for my own pleasure. It was an oddly exhilarating experience. I was growing more and more confident, taking the lead in our sexual endeavors and I knew then that I could get used to this. I was more comfortable with being the one in control.

I hadn't noticed when Papa let go of one of my legs. It wasn't until I felt the gentle scrape of his claws against my taint and balls that I became aware of how unstable I was being held up with one hand. Still, Papa held me up. I trusted he wouldn't let me fall.

“I'm gonna cum.” I gasped, sliding my cock out of his mouth. I was panting and gasping as he took a hold of my cock, stroking me to completion. I came hard all over Papa's face. He moaned deeply and as my orgasm left me shaking, I watched him cum without touching himself.

I dropped to my knees, clinging to Papa to prevent myself from completely falling over. We held each other for a moment. I was breathing heavily, fighting to keep my eyes open. I watched as Papa ran his fingertips through the mess on his face. I moaned quietly when he licked them clean. He reached to clear another streak that was running down his neck. When he held his fingers to my lips, I found myself licking my own cum from his claws. It was insanely erotic and not something I ever expected to do. The taste was bitter and salty. I didn't necessarily like it but in the moment I wouldn't complain. I moaned around his fingers, whimpering as he pulled them away.

“That was good for me Raffaele.” Papa whispered, still breathing heavily. “Was it good for you?”

I could only nod in reply. He took my hand and helped me up onto my feet as he got back on his own. He pulled me under the water cascade with him and we rinsed ourselves off. I was staring at him as he reached back and turned off the shower.

“Come to bed now Raffaele.” He whispered, sliding open the glass door. “We will dry off and get some much needed sleep.”  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	25. You Spoil Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic first full day in the city of Venice. A lighter chapter than the previous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little romance a hint of smut.
> 
> I really enjoy writing these two and hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Never had I thought I'd write so much. Passing the 100k mark has blown my mind. It's just so much fun to tell this story that has evolved from a smutty idea I had back in November.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your comments. You are the best.

Papa and I were dressed down, comfortable but not sloppy. Papa was squeezed into a pair of black skinny jeans, that hugged his ass and narrow legs, a long sleeve tee with some pop band logo I was unfamiliar with. He only had his one pair of dress boots so he donned those. I'd worn casual black pants, worn in boots and just a tee shirt under my favorite hoodie. It looked silly paired with my cape but I hadn't packed a jacket. I felt like a tourist and reminded myself I was. Venice was my city, being born and raised there, but I'd been gone for so long it didn't quite feel like home anymore. The last time I'd walked these streets was in a world where Papa hadn't even been born yet. Maybe the next time I visited, the world would be without him too. The concept was sad but I didn't let myself think about it. I was there with him then and determined to enjoy it. I was enjoying it, despite what had occurred the night before, the realization of my immortality. What I'd learned was still locked up inside, to be dealt with another time. We had plans and first was one I'd been waiting many years for.

Doge's Palace was everything I hoped it would be. Stunning architecture, lavishly decorated, and so much history right at our fingertips. It pleased my senses as well as my mind. I'd learned so much. After the guided tour, which took close to an hour, we spent over two additional hours walking around, taking it all in. Of course there were crowds of people and at first I was nervous. Having Papa at my side, seeming just as interested in it all, calmed my nerves and I found myself thoroughly enjoying the afternoon. Papa had to drag me from the gift shop. I could have easily spent more hours in there paging through the books for sale. He bought me three.

It was a nice day out. We took a walk through the city, enjoying the little warmth the sun provided. It was still chilly but not unpleasantly so. We stopped for a light lunch, more of a snack really, taking it to go and eating as we continued our walk. I had my arm linked with Papa's and my other held up our bag of food. We were quiet, observing the people and buildings that surrounded us. Occasionally, Papa would reach out and take something from the bag and either ate it himself or popped it into my mouth.

After strolling along the canal for a time, we found a place to sit and rest. I let my legs dangle the ledge, swinging over the water below. I set the bag between us and pulled my cape tighter around my shoulders. The wind had picked up but still, not enough to end our time outside.

“Venice is really quite lovely.” Papa commented as he ate the last breadstick from our little to-go bag. He was slouched against his arm, stretching his legs out over the canal.

“So much has changed.” I whispered. “But yes, still lovely.” My eyes were fixed on a boat that sailed by. It was painted a bright shade of green.

“Change is inevitable Raffaele.” Papa sighed, and knowing what I did he was right. “You are a good man and a smart man. You learn to adapt. Change is not always bad.”

“I know that Papa.” I sighed. “I only wish I'd visited sooner, eased into the change. I'm happy here but it's honestly overwhelming. This is not the city I left all those years ago.”

“We can visit here whenever you want to, if you want to.” He said, placing his hand on my knee. “We can visit anywhere in the world you desire, my love. I intend to spoil you. You deserve it.”

I smiled at his words. “You spoil me so much already.” I said, turning to look at him. “And I deeply appreciate it.” I put my hand over his and gave his fingers a squeeze.

“Perhaps tonight, you will let me spoil you some more.” Papa said.

“Spoil me how?” I asked with a grin.

“Moonlight gondola ride, expensive wine, a little romantic music.” He answered, grinning back at me. “Very private, just us.”

“Well yes, spoil me.” I said, very much looking forward to it.

A pigeon hopped up behind us and started pecking at the empty bag. Papa startled a bit. I turned and looked down at the bird. “Hello little friend.” I said.

“You like pigeons too, don't you?” Papa said, smiling at me.

I nodded my head and reached into the bag, checking for crumbs to feed the little guy. “I suppose I do.” I said thoughtfully, sprinkling some bread and cheese bits into the ground. “They are little rats with wings.”

Papa laughed quietly. “They really are.” He whispered.

“When I was a child, vendors in the streets would sell little bags of seed to feed the birds in San Marco's square. There were hundreds of these little creatures about. When I was able to sneak away from the church I liked to go feed them. I had my rats inside and my pigeons out in the square.” I said.

“Well, perhaps we should head back that way and see if they're still doing this.” Papa said.

“Okay.” I said with a smile. The feeling of nostalgia was the strongest it'd been since we arrived.

“In a little while though. My legs are tired.” Papa said with a laugh.

“I'm in no rush my Papa.” I whispered, tossing a few more crumbs to our pigeon friend. He'd been joined by a second.

I watched another boat float by and felt a little giddy with the thought of our night's plans. I hadn't really been out on the canal, despite it being such an integral part of growing up in Venice. Most of my time was spent indoors, tending to chores, studying the word of God and praying. I'd swam in the canal, often on the hottest summer days, but only once or twice had the chance to boat through it.

When the crumbs were gone, the little pigeons flew off, leaving Papa and I alone once again. I shifted closer to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” I said and smiled.

“I love you too Raffaele.” Papa said and got himself up on his feet. He helped me to mine and we started our trek back through the streets we came down.

“If you'd like, I'd love to come back this way tomorrow.” Papa said, slipping his hand into mine. “These little shops look interesting and I'd like to see if there is anything worth buying.”

“I'd enjoy that.” I said, and I would. “Maybe I can find something to get for Isabella. She's been in a bad mood since we brought the baby rats home.”

Papa laughed, the sound light. “What could you possibly find in little Italian shops that your darling Isabella would enjoy?”

“Chocolate.” I answered. “She loves the stuff, more than I do.” I laughed. “And I spoil her, as you spoil me Papa. She likes finer chocolates and I'll only feed her the best.”

Papa squeezed my fingers. “Should I be spoiling our little babies?” He asked.

“Obviously.” I said, grinning brightly. “Maybe you can pick up some chocolate for them as well.”

We eventually made it back to San Marco’s square and sure enough, there were a few carts set up selling pigeon feed. The square was loaded with hundreds of people but I tried not to think about it. Papa and I each purchased a bag and found a less crowded spot to feed the birds. I would scoop some into my hands and hold them out, crouching down low. I let the pigeons peck from my palm and a few landed on me and I paid no mind. Papa's approach was one of slight fear. He tossed handfuls of seed onto the stones below and would flail around if any of the birds landed on him. We had an excellent time, laughing and enjoying the action.

“Do not leave this spot Raffaele.” Papa whispered, putting his hand on my hip. “I want to go do something but will need to find you in this crowd, so please, wait here.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

I felt a little anxious at the thought of being left alone but I nodded. I'd stay put and finish feeding the pigeons the last of what was in my bag. The seed ran out before Papa returned but the birds didn't flee. Most of them went off to look for people that had food but a few stayed with me. One in particular, who had perched on my shoulder since we'd arrived stayed put.

“Aren't you a friendly one.” I said, turning to face the bird. It cood at me and I smiled. I felt the bird peck at my chin, then again at my bottom lip. “Maybe too friendly.” I said with a smile to myself. It pecked me one last time, pulling a crumb of cheese that had been stuck in my mustache. It ate the bit and flew away. I laughed. Of course it wasn't just being friendly. It'd been food motivated.

“What are you laughing at?” Papa asked, coming up behind me. I felt him before I saw him. I leaned into him as his arms circled my hips.

“Pigeons.” I answered. I turned to him and looked into his eyes. “The one on my shoulder picked food out of my mustache. Which, really, is fine but what's not fine is you had to have seen it but said nothing.” I wasn't actually upset with him over it.

“Eh, it was good cheese. I thought you were saving it.” He said with a laugh.

“You're an ass.” I muttered but too, laughed. “So where did you run off to?” I asked.

“Since you think I'm an ass, I don't think that matters anymore Raffaele.” He said. “However, I can look past your comment and I give you this.” He added, lifting a single red rose into my line of vision.

“It's beautiful.” I said. Italy must have been doing something right in their rose growing game. Every one I'd seen since arriving had been strikingly beautiful.

“A beautiful rose for my bellisimo.” Papa whispered and gently whapped me in the nose with the blood red petals. I smiled, laughing, and leaned to kiss him.

I didn't care about being in public. I didn't care who saw us. I only cared that I loved the man that was standing before me. I brought my hand up and cupped his cheek as we deepened the kiss. I shivered at the look in his eyes as we parted.

“Shall we go back to the hotel for the rest of the afternoon?” I asked quietly.

“A wonderful idea Raffaele.” Papa replied.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

We spent the rest of our afternoon, curled up on the suite's sofa. Papa had lit the fire in the fireplace and we sat quietly, watching the flames dance and enjoyed the heat it provided. We kept the conversation light. We shared kisses and teasing touches. When the sun set, Papa offered to make us dinner and I happily accepted.

The kitchenette had a small set up of a table and chairs but we opted to share the meal on the sofa, balancing plates in our laps. He'd prepared pan seared chicken in a white wine and lemon sauce. It was flavoured with simple spices and a little grating of salty cheese. He made pasta to serve on the side, my favorite, orcecchetti. We drank the leftover white wine. Occasionally, Papa would reach over and steal my fork, trying to be romantic and feed me with it. It worked one of the three times, the other two had the food falling off the fork and ending up all over. It made us laugh and the mood of the night was good.

When it came time for us to head back out into the night, we dressed up warmly as we did not have the sun to keep us warm this time around. It was a short walk to the docks where an elegant gondola was waiting for us. In place of the traditional operator, there was a nameless ghoul standing on board.

Papa climbed down into the boat and took my hand, helping me in. The boat rocked beneath our feet and I giggled as I swayed. “For the years I spent here in this city, you'd think I could handle my footing a little better.” I said, lurching forwards and plunking down on the padded seats.

“Not everyone has legs made for the sea Raffaele.” Papa replied and took his seat more gracefully. He shifted closer to me and held my hand.

There was a little set up of chilled sparkling red wine and two etched glasses sitting before us. The cuts in the glass made a glittering effect in the light of the moon. My stomach clenched in anticipation as the boat rocked and moved away from the docks. Our moonlit ride was underway.

I relaxed and leaned my head on Papa's shoulder as we drifted down the canal. We were quiet and just enjoying ourselves. “Oh! The music.” Papa exclaimed and sat up. He dug his phone out of his coat pocket and slipped off his glove using his teeth. He poked away at the screen a few times and we were surrounded by the sounds of 1920s jazz. Not what I'd expected from him but it was nice.

“Would you like to taste the wine Raffaele?” He asked, setting the phone down next to the ice bucket. He looked at me, then the bottle and back to me.

“I'd rather taste your lips, Papa.” I whispered with a smile. He leaned closer and pressed his mouth to mine. The kiss was simple and sweet.

I reached out and pulled him closer to me as he started to move away. I pressed my lips back to his and was quick to use my tongue. I smiled against his lips as Papa moaned into my mouth. There was nothing inside my mind telling me to stop, even as the ghoul was only several meters away. It was slow, deep and very intimate. It was Papa that pulled away, looking at me with heavy eyes.

“You're lips are more intoxicating than any wine, my darling Raffaele.” He said, speaking softly. “I could kiss you forever and not care if I never came up for air.”

I blushed, my cheeks feeling warm in the chill of the air around us. “I, I feel the same about your kisses Papa.” I whispered, cupping his cheek for a moment before reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. “Let me kiss you some more.” When he smiled at me, I pulled him into another round of kisses.

I gasped quietly, feeling Papa work his hand under my hoodie and tee shirt. The touch of his leather gloves tickled my belly and I whimpered into our kiss. He smiled and worked his lips down my neck, pulling my collars aside with his other hand. He nibbled the skin and my body shivered against his.

“Are you cold Raffaele?” Papa laughed, breathing against my neck. He squeezed the hand on my belly and I moaned. His hand shifted lower, the heel of his palm resting right at my crotch.

“You know I'm not.” I answered. My legs parted without me telling them to do so. “It's you. You make me shiver like this Papa.” I sighed, whimpering as he cupped his hand over my quickly stiffening cock. My eyes slid closed as he traced over my zipper.

Papa's lips stayed close to my neck, I felt them brush over my skin as he spoke to me. “Are you okay with this Raffaele?” He asked, biting just under my ear. “I'll stop if you're not.” He took hold of the zipper pull and started to tug it down.

A few red flags popped into my mind. One, there was a ghoul right there. Two, we were in public, even if we were essentially set away as we floated down the canal. My heart was racing but I found it wasn't nerves. It was a rush of excitement, the thrill of what could happen. “Raffaele?” Papa sang my name quietly. The zipper was open and his fingers traced over the button above it.

“Don't stop.” I sighed. “Please don't stop.”

Papa smiled against my skin and slipped the button open. He moved his lips back to mine and he kissed me passionately. He worked his hand into my open fly. I sighed softly when I felt his fingers close around my half hard cock.

“No underwear eh Raffaele?” Papa teased. “Picking up on my little habits, are you?” He ran his thumb under the head of my cock and I whimpered.

“It's, it's very comfortable.” I muttered. “Freeing.” I said with a breathy laugh.

“And makes for easy access.” Papa mumbled, sliding his tongue along my lower lip and pulling me into a deep kiss.

Papa worked me with his hand, keeping me quiet with his kisses. My hips rocked up into his fingers. I turned my head, pressing my forehead into his shoulder. I was breathing heavily through my nose and had to bite my own fist to stop myself from calling out as his fingers teased over my leaking tip. Papa pulled his hand off me and I watched him lick his fingers. I mumbled ‘yes’ as he started to stroke me again, faster than he'd done previously.

“Tell me, what should we do tomorrow other than shopping.” Papa looking at me. His face was cast in shadows as the moon shone bright behind him.

“Y-you can't be serious right now.” I said, words coming out with heavy breaths. I moaned a bit too loudly as he pressed his free hand against my chest, teasing a nipple through my heavy layers.

“No, I'm serious.” He said with a smirk and suddenly he was pumping me faster.

“Ohfuckme.” I groaned all at once.

“You want to fuck tomorrow?” He asked with a laugh, bringing his hand down from my chest to tickle over my balls. I bucked into his fist, inching closer to orgasm.

“Fuck yes.” I whined, whether it was in reply or reaction to the handjob I wasn't sure.

“I want to fuck you tonight Raffaele.” Papa whispered, leaning his body over mine. He kept his hand moving over my erection at the perfect pace as he took my bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down hard and I shuddered.

“I'm gonna cum Papa.” I cried out softly. “Oh Lucifer I'm gonna…” I came over his fingers, my release covering his gloved hand and shining in the moonlight. I slumped against him, breathing hard, gasping against his neck.

“Hmm, that was nice.” Papa whispered, licking his hand clean. He kept his eyes locked on mine as his tongue moved through and around his fingers. He wiped me clean and tucked me back into my pants. I was at a loss for words. It was exhilarating knowing he got me off and we hadn't been behind closed doors. There was just something about it that made my heart beat fast, even as I came down from my post orgasmic high.

“Do you want the wine now, Raffaele?” Papa asked as if he hadn't just jerked me off in a gondola floating down the Grand Canal.

“Yes.” I said shortly. I couldn't muster more than my one word answer. I watched as he opened the seal and popped the cork from the bottle, narrowly missing the ghoul as it flew across the boat and landed at his feet.

Papa poured the bubbly red liquid into the glasses and handed me one. I took it in slightly shaking hands. I swallowed it down in two large gulps. I licked over my lips. “Do you want me to make you cum Papa?” I asked, confidently.

He grinned at me over his glass, taking a sip and savoring it's taste more than I had.

“Not right now my love.” He whispered. “This little excursion is for you. I will cum later tonight.”

I smiled and leaned to kiss him on his cheek. “You spoil me.” I whispered. Papa turned his head and licked over my top lip. The look in his eyes made my belly flutter like it was filled with one thousand butterflies.

“I know.” He said with a smile. “I also feel spoiled Raffaele. I'm the luckiest man alive, getting to call you mine.”

He refilled my glass without me having to ask. I sipped this one more slowly. We snuggled close together and relaxed as the boat gently spun in the water, setting us up for our return to the docks.

“I want to cook you breakfast tomorrow morning.” I whispered from my place, lounging with my head on his chest. I smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

“I would enjoy that my love.” He said.

“Yeah?” I whispered. “ I thought you didn't like my cooking.” I said with a quiet laugh.

“I like you. I like the idea of you doing things for me.” Papa replied. “And I'm sure you cook breakfast very well. It's not a difficult meal to prepare.” He gently poked my side.

“You put a lot of faith in me.” I chuckled. “Though, yes, I'm quite skilled in scrambling an egg or two.”

The time came when our gondola ride was finished. The ghoul moved from his steering station for the first time since we'd left. He tied the boat to the dock and set up a little ladder for us to climb out. I untangled myself from Papa's embrace and stood before offering my hands to him. I pulled him to his feet and pressed a quick peck on his lips.

“Thank you for this Papa.” I whispered with a little smile. “I greatly enjoyed myself.”

“You're quite welcome my darling. There will be much more to enjoy when we return to our room, if you are not too sleepy.” He said.

“I'm not sleepy.” I said, then yawned. “Really, I'm not.” I added with a laugh. Papa grinned at me.

I motioned for him to exit the boat first. It rocked against the dock as he climbed ashore. He reached out and took my hand as I stepped onto the first step. I made my way to the dock safely before my ankle rolled and I fell onto the damp wood. Papa was still holding my hand but was useless in keeping me on my feet. We both dissolved into a fit of giggles at my clumsiness. I stopped laughing when I felt the twinging pain.

“Are you alright?” Papa asked, his own giggle dying out and concern filled his features.

I let go of his hand and put both of mine on my ankle. I tried to rotate my foot. It moved but the pain was unbearable. “I don't know.” I said.

“Is it broken?” Papa asked, getting down on his knees to investigate.

“I don't think so.” I replied. “Potentially sprained.”

“Oh no.” He sighed. “Here, let me help you up.”

Papa stood himself up and bent to help me stand. I put as much weight on the rolled ankle as I could and winced in pain. He looked at me, worry in his eyes.

“I'm fine.” I assured him. “I can walk it off.” I really hoped I could.

The walk back to the hotel was extremely slow but I'd made it on my own. Papa was milling about like I would break, even as I insisted I would be fine.

“You should rest in bed Raffaele. I will fetch you some ice.” Papa said as he steered me into the bedroom.

I undressed and left my clothes in a pile at the side of the bed. I hobbled over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of silky sleep pants. The effort it took left my cheeks red and a slight worry that maybe I was more hurt than I thought. I slowly made my way towards the bathroom. I had some ibuprofen I could take for the swelling. I was halfway there when Papa came back into the room.

“You should be in bed.” He said to me, putting his hands on my hips.

He turned me around and led me towards bed. The bag of ice in his hands pressed into my skin and was uncomfortably cold. I allowed him to lift me up and set me against the mattress. He used some of the more decorative pillows to prop up my injured leg. He set a tea towel over my ankle and put the ice bag on top of it.

“You stay like this. I will do what I need to do to make you feel better.” Papa said, sitting down at my side.

“Ibuprofen and a glass of water.” I sighed. I now knew how he must have felt while I spent those days fussing over him.

“You got it.” He said with a smile. I watched him get up and hurry off to get the water.

I settled down and pulled the duvet over myself. I was cold, having the ice on me. It was soothing the twinge in my ankle so I didn't mind the chilly feeling.

Papa returned to my side with the glass of water and two little pills. He handed me both and took the empty glass when I was done. He set it on the bedside table before going to his side of the bed. I watched him undress and slide under the covers with me, completely naked.

“How do you feel Raffaele?” He asked.

“I'm cold.” I whispered. “Warm me up?”

Papa smiled and whispered a few words under his breath. His human form faded from view. He snuggled up to me, sharing his body heat. I smiled appreciatively. I sighed, happy when he hugged me close.

“Much better.” I whispered.

“Good.” Papa sighed. “Very good.”

I hummed and closed my eyes. I was simply resting, not yet trying to fall asleep. “Papa, I'm sorry that my clumsiness ruined our plans tonight.” I whispered. “Everything was going so well too. I had a fantastic time, all day.”

Papa squeezed me in his arms. “Nothing is ruined my love. I too enjoyed our day. I am sorry you hurt yourself. But just sleep it off. Tomorrow is a new day.” He said, nuzzling the back of my neck. “And you need to be rested. You promised me breakfast.”

I laughed quietly. “Good night Papa.” I sighed.

“Good night Raffaele.” He murmured and kissed the nape of my neck. It wasn't long before we both found sleep.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	26. Lazy And Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning sexy time. A day of shopping. And bathtime with a surprise ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter kind of wrote itself. I had intended to hold off on what happens but it happened here.

My sleep had been dreamless that night, my mind still as I drifted off lying in Papa's arms. His warm body was pressed against mine. I was glad to have found rest, not kept up by the pain that seemed to feel worse once the adrenaline wore off. My sleep only lasted so long as I was woken up by a throbbing sensation in my ankle. I stared out at the curtains covering the bedroom window, breathing hard, trying not to react to the pain. The slightest touch of dying moonlight was peeking through the sheer red curtains that hadn't been fully covered with the light-blocking black ones. The bag of ice had become a bag of water and I felt it flopped over my foot. I kicked my leg gently, hoping to drop it to the floor. I made a sound of discomfort. That was a stupid move on my part. The shock of pain was terrible.

“Are you okay?” I heard Papa whisper, voice deep and sleepy. I must have woken him up.

“No.” I answered truthfully. “The meds wore off.”

“Do you want me to get you more?” He asked, sliding his arms away from me and sitting up in bed.

“Yes please.” I answered, closing my eyes against the growing agony.

I felt Papa reach over me to grab the empty glass off the table. He slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. I listened as he ran the tap to fill the glass and the rattle of the pill bottle. The mattress sunk under his weight and I felt him slide up behind me. I sat myself up and took the water. He pressed the pills into my hand.

“I got you three this time.” He said with a yawn. “I'm so sorry you're hurt.” He pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

I thanked him and popped the pills into my mouth. I swallowed them with a sip of the water. I set the glass down and laid back on the bed. Papa was close behind me. He kissed my shoulder again.

“I'm going back to sleep.” He mumbled. “Me too.” I sighed, hoping that I could. After twenty minutes, the meds kicked in and I drifted off.

I woke up a second time to the press of Papa's lips on the back of my neck. I mumbled sleepily and Papa gave me a tighter hug around my waist. I pushed my body towards his, feeling his chest flat against my back. I could feel his cock was hard, nestled against my ass. A shudder ran through me. I knew it was still early. The street outside was eerily quiet. I leaned my head back, resting it on the front of Papa's shoulder, looking up at him in the dim light of daybreak.

“I want to make love to you, Raffaele. Lazy and sweet, as I've longed to do.” He whispered and started kissing up my neck, sucking the skin over my pulse point.

“Yes Papa.” I replied, just a soft whisper. My eyes shut and my body shivered as he dragged his teeth over the skin that connected my neck to my shoulder. I felt the sharp pricks of his fang-like canines and it sent my nerve endings on a wild ride. I was tempted to ask him to bite down but stayed quiet. I’d let him do his thing. I moaned out quietly as I felt his tongue, warm and wet, trace over the same spot.

“I know we enjoy it rough. We like it hard and fast, that is true, but sometimes especially this time of day, I like a more relaxed approach. Do you want a relaxing approach? I want to do this Raffaele. Do you?” He said, nibbling the curve of my ear. His tone was low and sleepy.

I hummed affirmatively, quite liking the idea of taking our time. So often we fucked like animals, just chasing our orgasms. I thought it would be nice to change the way we did things. The idea excited me. I pressed my hips back, gently moving my ass against his erection. I went to turn around in his arms but was stopped as he held my hips still. I could feel his claws through my sleep pants, gently digging into me.

“Stay right like this Raffaele.” Papa whispered. I nodded my head and allowed myself to relax against him. I could feel the pain in my ankle, just a hint to remind me it was there. It was dull and achy, not the searing pain I'd been woken by in the middle of the night. I let the discomfort fade as I felt Papa's lips work their way down my spine.

He shifted his body lower and his kisses stopped when he reached the waistband of the pants. He gave a gentle tug down, humming happily as he kissed the swell of my exposed ass cheeks. I whimpered quietly as I felt him trace a single claw along my crack, tickling over the fine hairs that were there.

“It's tempting to take a bite, Raffaele.” Papa murmured. “But not now. Now I will be gentle.” I moaned softly when his kisses moved lower, tugging my pants further down. He licked over the backs of my thighs and my body tingled pleasantly.

Papa worked my pants down the rest of the way, mindful of my injury as he slipped them off my legs. He kissed and nibbled back up my body, hands resting on my cheeks, giving a little squeeze. I shuddered at the sensation of his claws just grazing the skin.

I felt him shift away and wondered what he was doing. I knew once I heard the snap of the lube opening. I felt the urge to turn and watch him, but stayed still on my side as he'd requested. I closed my eyes and bit my lip when I heard him moan. I could tell by the catch in his breath that he was stroking himself. I craved the feeling of his slick fingers pressing into my hole but knew it wasn't going to happen while he was in his true form. I brought my hand to my mouth and licked over my palm before taking my cock in a light grasp. I held myself, waiting for the feel of his lubed cock sliding against me before I started to stroke.

Papa rolled his hips, sliding a few times between my cheeks. His breath was puffing out, hot against my neck. I groaned as my own cock hardened in my fist, gently rutting my hips into my touch. My eyes opened when I felt Papa kiss my neck. I pushed my hips back, urging him to hurry up.

“So needy, my darling Raffaele.” He murmured. “So desperate even when we take it slow.”

“Yes. I'm needy.” I whispered. “Please. Please, I need to feel you now.” I whined.

Papa laughed, the sound vibrated through his chest and into my back. I felt his hand move down between us as he took hold of his cock, working it into me at an excruciatingly slow pace. My eyes closed and I moaned low and deep. He pushed, sinking into me until finally, gloriously, he was buried to the hilt. I stopped stroking myself, letting the sensation of being filled sink in. He kissed my neck.

“Are you happy my Raffaele?” He whispered, voice laced with amusement and thick with arousal. “Are you satisfied with my cock buried deep inside you?”

“Yes Papa.” I sighed. “Always satisfied with your cock inside me.” I moan as I felt his hand slide over my hip, wrapping his fingers over mine. We started a slow paced stroke along my cock. It felt wonderful.

He started to rock his hips gently, pulling out just a small bit before slipping back in. The slow pace was nearly torturous but felt amazingly good. There was no rush, no reason for him to go faster. I was very pleased with the slow build of pleasure inside my veins. The feeling was pleasant, and I felt no need to rush to my end. It was loving and tender. It was something I wanted, just as much as I'd wanted to be rough.

After a long moment, Papa took his hand off my cock, I kept mine there, stroking along to the steady rock of his hips. He placed his hand on my hip, smoothing his palm down over my thigh. I giggled when his fingers tickled over the back, sliding down and between my legs. He gave a light push against my skin, encouraging me to lift my leg upward. I did it with no problem, body bending easily. He held my leg against him as he shifted and set a slightly quicker pace.

I whimpered out, this new angle allowed for his cock to hit my sweet spot with every second or third thrust. The stretch of my leg being held in that position burned pleasantly and I gasped out periodically. We continued in this position for a while, until Papa's breath was coming out in heavy pants.

“Can I roll you onto your back?” He asked, voice raspy as he whispered into my ear.

“Y-yes.” I whimpered and shifted my upper body to lay flat on the mattress. Papa leaned over to the side, helping me move the leg I had up against him to the other side of his body. It set him between my legs and I wrapped them low around his hips. I felt my ankle twinge but paid it no mind. He never pulled out and I was thankful, it felt so good being filled.

Papa leaned down over me, placing a hand on either side of my head. He pressed his lips to mine and we kissed deeply. I raised my arms and slung them around his neck. He kept his hips thrusting at the slow pace but the intensity increased. I gasped out each time he pushed in, my body inching up the bed. My eyes rolled back in my head when I felt his hand close around my cock.

“Look at me, Raffaele.” Papa said, voice deep and I knew that he was getting close.

I forced my eyes open, staring up into his. Our breathing was shallow and gaspy. I moaned as he pulled out, almost completely before he thrust back in, hard. My body shook. He did it again and I cried out. My heels dug into the small of his back and he started to lose control of the rhythm.

“Papa.” I gasped, every thrust hitting my spot head on. I started seeing white in my peripheral vision.

“Say my name Raffaele.” Papa groaned, biting his lip, tiny beads of blood popping up around his sharp teeth. His thrusts became shallow rolls of his hips. Our bodies were shaking.

“Emeritus.” I sighed, mind feeling cloudy.

“No.” Papa grunted.

I looked at him, eyes wide and wet with unshed tears. “Alessandro.” I gasped as he thrust into me one last time.

We both came with a surprised gasp, staring at one another as the orgasms shook us each to our cores. We were panting heavily, our gazes unyielding. Neither of us wanted to be the first to break the connection.

Papa collapsed against me once his body stopped shaking. I could feel little tremors rock his limbs. My heart was racing. I dropped my legs down to the bed and lowered my arms from around his neck to his shoulders. He pulled out and snuggled around me. I held him tightly and just cried.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

“I must say that I'm impressed.” Papa said, pushing his empty plate away. We were sitting at the table in the kitchenette.

“Are you?” I asked, taking a sip of my espresso. “I thought you expected my eggs to be good.” I teased.

“One may be impressed while expecting.” Papa said and reached across the small table. He took my hand, the one not holding my mug. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Sore, but I will be fine. I managed to get from the bed to the kitchen so I think I will be okay.” I said. My ankle was hurting just enough to notice but thankfully it wasn't impossible to stand or walk on it.

“Maybe we should buy you a cane, keep you from toppling over again.” Papa said with a grin.

“No.” I said firmly. I didn't want that. “I will be just fine. I'd like to shower before we head out to the shops, care to join me?”

“That depends.” Papa said, lips curling into a devious smile.

“On?” I inquired, setting my cup down on the table.

“Will you take control of me and cum on my face again?” He asked.

I flushed red. “Not now Papa. I really just want to get clean and head out before we lose sunlight. The cold, it's brutal when night falls.” I replied. “But if my taking control and cumming on your face is what you really like, I will gladly indulge you another time.” I smiled and winked.

“My Satan, you are perfect.” Papa sighed.

We finished our coffees and cleared away the dishes, leaving them in the sink. I would wash them later. I made my way through the bedroom and into the bathroom, Papa on my heels. The shower was quick and efficient. It was difficult to not want more time under the warm water, sharing kisses but I was pretty determined to get out to the shops. We dressed quickly and warmly before leaving the suite for the day.

Our first stop was a little gift shop. It was geared more towards giving presents than buying souvenirs. It was charming and had a lot of really nice things. I found a set of hand dipped candles and thought it would be nice to bring them home for Sister Sarah. Papa agreed. We wandered around a bit more before approaching the front counter to pay.

Papa held the bag as I held onto him as we headed back out into the streets. I was walking slow but I felt fine. The buzz of the busy street didn't seem to bother me. Our next stop was a sweets shop and I purchased a kilo of dark chocolate to bring home for the rats. Papa bought a small bag for us to snack on. It was absolutely delicious.

We stopped in a shop that sold finely tailored suits and accessories. Papa insisted that I take a seat and relax while he tried on a few items that caught his fancy. I tried on a few suits myself and at the end of our stay, we'd each ordered two that we could pick up in two days time. I felt a bout of indigestion when I saw the total for our purchase but Papa insisted it was fine and we'd scored a good deal.

On our way out the door Papa stopped short and let out a squeal of delight. He let go of my arm and rushed over to a display of designer sunglasses. I stood back, watching him try on several pairs, pulling funny poses as he showed them off to me. I laughed at him and encouraged him to buy the pair I thought looked best. As we headed back up to the counter, he wandered away again and disappeared behind the display of belts and hats.

“Cardi. Come look.” He said, popping back into view. I hobbled over and sighed heavily. He was standing by a rack of hand carved canes and walking sticks.

“I said I didn't want one Papa. I'm walking fine.” I whispered but one in particular caught my eye.

I reached out and pulled it from the rack, balancing it in my hand, pleased with the weight of it. It was made from a solid piece of wood, painted black. Its handle was sterling silver, oxidized in places to show off the detail in the design. The shape was that of a snake, expertly molded and it sat nicely under my palm and the height was perfect for a man of my stature. I was impressed. I decided then that I wanted it, that was until I saw the price tag. I made a move and put it back.

“I don't need it. It is very nice but no, I don't need it.” I said, looking back at Papa who had this sort of dazed look in his eyes.

“But do you want it?” He asked, voice just a whisper.

“Papa, it's much too expensive.” I said, letting my eyes fall back on it. It was gorgeous.

“Do not look at the tag Raffaele. If you want it, it's yours.” Papa said. “And if I may offer an opinion, you look dashing and sexy with it in your hand.” The last of his words came out a little breathy.

“But will I really need it?” I asked, feeling bad that I started whining. “Once my ankle is healed I have no real use for it.”

“I have a few ideas how to use it.” Papa said, eyes flashing with lust.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I caught on to his meaning and was rather interested. I reached over and picked it back up.

“Well, if you insist.” I said, giddy smile in place.

We walked back up to the counter. The young man smiled at us. “I see you have found more that interests you.” He said as Papa set down his sunglasses and I set down the cane.

“Yes.” Papa said. “This is a lovely shop you have.”

The man smiled. He hit a few buttons on the register. The total popped up and it was exponentially less than I thought. Papa seemed to notice too. He looked at the man, confused puppy look in his eyes.

“I know who you are, your unholiness. Take the glasses free of charge and please accept the discount on the cane.” The man said.

“Thank you.” Papa said. “May the Old One bless you.” He took the sunglasses and slipped them onto his face. He pulled the cane off the counter and handed it to me after ripping off the tag.

“Hail Satan.” The man said with a nod.

“Wow.” I said, as we left the shop.

“That was kind of him, he didn't need to do that.” Papa said.

“I honestly didn't expect to run into any Satanists in a city with a Catholic church on every corner.” I said with a smile. I leaned my weight on the cane and found it helped with the pressure I'd been putting on my sprained ankle. “I really do love those glasses on you by the way.”

Papa flashed me a big smile before he pulled me close for a brief kiss. “Now I can stare at your ass in public and no one would be wiser.” He teased. I laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Any of that chocolate left?” I asked.

“Yes.” Papa said and reached into his pocket for the bag. “Break me a piece too.” I took the bag from his hand and snapped off two small pieces. I ate one and fed him the other. He hummed in content. It really was good chocolate.

“Where to now my love?” I asked, looking down the street a ways.

“I want to find something for Sister Elana. Maybe Special as well.” He replied.

“Maybe a bookstore?” I suggested. “Can Elana even read Italian?”

“I do not believe so. She will be hard to buy for. She will appreciate anything but I'd want to do something extra nice for her.” Papa said.

“What about Special?” I asked. We started walking down the street again.

“The obvious choice is coffee.” Papa answered with a laugh. “A nice dark roast, I think.”

“You're so right. Why didn't I think of that?” I said with a laugh.

“Perhaps you are distracted or maybe your mind is slipping.” Papa teased, poking me in the side.

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. “Well you are distracting.” I giggled.

“I am not.” He said, stopping as well.

“Mhmm.” I hummed with a smug smile.

“Okay. A little distracting.” He said with a laugh. “It's my sexy new glasses, isn't it?”

“Oh, absolutely.” I said, nodding my head quickly. “I just can't stop thinking about you wearing them.” I was being silly and lighthearted.

“I believe it is my turn to call you an ass.” Papa said and stuck his tongue out at me.

“Yes, maybe I am being an ass.” I sighed. “But I have my misfortune as an excuse.” I pointed the end of my cane at my swollen ankle. I was smiling.

“You're my favorite ass, Raffaele.” Papa said and pulled me into a sideways hug. “My favorite ass, with a perfect ass.” He giggled, kissing the side of my face.

“Who happens to be dating an ass.” I chimed in, wiggling out of his arms.

“Yes.” Papa said with another giggle.

I stood there staring across at him. I thought over my words. I never gave a label to whatever it was we had. I supposed calling it dating wasn't incorrect, but it was a lot more than that.

“Let's get going.” I said eventually.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

The following night, Papa and I were sitting together in the bathtub. He was sat at one side, facing me, on the other side. My legs pressed to the sides of the tub, with his pressed along the inside of mine, ankles pressed along my hips. He begged me to fill the tub with extra bubble bath and I could barely see him through the white foam. He was in his human form, had been all day.

“How's your butt?” I asked with a giggle, reaching under the bubbles to squeeze his shin.

“Deliciously achy.” He replied, sighing. We'd just spent the last two hours fucking in the sitting room and I may have gotten a little bite happy. He just had the perfect ass, one that needed to be bitten and bruised up. I was quite happy that he enjoyed it immensely.

“I'm too far away from you.” I heard him say. He got up on his knees and made his way over to my side of the tub. He settled down between my legs, slouching with his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him.

“There's too many bubbles in here.” I said.

“No such thing.” Papa said with a laugh. He scooped up some suds, reaching back and putting them on my head. “Look, you have a little hat.” He looked back up at me. His eyes were wide and filled with a playful giddiness.

“You are such a child.” I sighed but smiled at him. I leaned over to kiss his forehead.

“Am not.” He said, in a childish manner. “I just know how to have fun.” He added with a huff.

“You're a lot of fun, my love. I enjoy the way you can always make me laugh.” I said.

“Well, unless I'm making you cry. I'm trying real hard to stop doing that.” He said more seriously.

I hugged him tighter and buried my face in his hair. “I cry often, Alessandro. It's not always because of you.” I murmured.

He turned himself over and rested his chin on my chest. “I don't hate my name so much when you say it Raffaele.” He whispered, and kissed me in the middle of my collarbones. I smiled at him.

“Can I ask you why you hate it in the first place?” I asked, reaching to tuck a strand of hair from his eyes behind his ear.

“Alessandro was what my mother called me, before she left us. It wasn't much, as she didn't talk to me all that often.” Papa whispered. “Everyone else would call me little names, terms of endearment. She was so cold that only my name would do. I grew sick of the sound, so icy and dead when she'd speak it.” He nuzzled at my chest and looked back up at me. “But I hear love when you say it. You make me feel warm when you say it.”

I put my hands under his chin and pulled him up into a deep kiss. I poured every emotion I had in that moment into it. “I love you Alessandro, so yes, there is love and warmth in how I say it.” I whispered against his lips.

Papa pushed himself back, getting up on his knees. He looked at me and his gaze was soft but showed intense emotion. “Raffaele, I want to ask you something. You don't have to answer me right away. You may take all the time you need.” He said, tracing along my jawline.

“Yes I'll move in with you when we get back.” I whispered quickly. “Me and the rats.” I smiled at him. I was positive about my decision.

Papa grinned and laughed. His face lit up in pure joy. He caressed my cheek and nodded his head slightly. “That's wonderful news, but not what I wanted to ask.” He said.

“What did you want to ask me then?” I whispered, looking up at him. I felt a little confused. “Did you want to try the shared orgasm again? Because I'm on board for that too. I don't want to pass out but I'm willing to risk that.”

Papa grinned and pulled me against him. He kissed me hard and heavy. His hands cradled my face. I must have been getting better at guessing the obvious. With his reaction I was certain I'd nailed his thought process. He kissed me deep, then pulled away, just enough to meet my eyes.

“Bind yourself to me in ritual. Be with me in the eyes of our infernal master, join me in unholy matrimony. Marry me Raffaele.” He said. “I want no one else. I need no one else.” He whispered.

My ears started ringing and my eyes flooded with tears. My chest felt tight. I couldn't breath. Surely I hadn't heard him right. Maybe I was dreaming. I opened my mouth and an awful sound came out. I struggled to take a deep breath and sobbed. I reached out and held onto him, trying to keep myself grounded.

“Oh fuck. Oh shit, this was not the reaction I expected.” Papa said, petting over my cheeks, hushing me with gentle words. “I'm so sorry, Raffaele. Oh Lucifer, I fucked up. You don't have to answer me.” He said, sounding gutted that he sent me into a panic.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. When I opened my eyes, he was looking at me, concerned. I felt my tensions ease. I'd managed to stop myself from completely breaking down. We stared at one another for a long time. His hands still pressed against my face.

“I'm so sorry Raffaele.” He said again, running his thumb over my cheekbone.

“Yes.” I said, hands shaking as they stayed firmly on his hips.

“Yes?” Papa squeaked.

“Yes, I'll marry you.” I whispered.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	27. Where The Hell Are You Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day in Venice doesn't quite go according to plan. Starts pretty sweet. Ends kinda on a bummer note.
> 
> A short, transitional chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this bit is so short. It's basically to move the plot along.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Our last day in Venice was one we spent leisurely. We stayed in bed way after noon. We had no sightseeing plans, most of what we'd wanted to see had been checked off our list. We returned to the tailors to pick up our custom suits. We'd found something to give to Sister Elana. The last thing we wanted to accomplish was a nice dinner out and to get to bed, as the flight home was at an unreasonably early hour.

Naked, I was lying on my side looking across the bed at Papa. I was still in a state of shock and elatedness. He'd asked me to marry him and I said yes! I never expected the kind of relationship I had with Papa with anyone in all my years. I doubly never expected the current leader of our church to ever marry, especially not to someone like me. Yes, time spent with him had helped me come leaps and bounds in managing my confidence and self esteem but my mind still harbored the thoughts that maybe I wasn't good enough. He made me feel good enough but the thoughts were hard to shake.

“Why are you so quiet?” I asked, reaching across the bed to trail my fingers over Papa's chest. He rolled his head on the pillow until he was looking at me. “Thinking.” Was his short reply.

“What about?” I inquired. I tickled over his flat belly and he squirmed under my touch, lips curling up in a smile.

“If we cut down the wall behind the mini bar, it will open up space to a storage closet in the main hall. Maybe we can turn that into a room for the rats. I can find another place to store what may be in there.” He said, catching my hand with his and turning onto his side to face me.

“Give them their own room?” I whispered. “They would love that.” I smiled as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back. My heart fluttered.

“Good.” He said. “Then we'll have it done.”

“Excellent.” I said. “Maybe now there will be space to keep them in separate enclosures.”

“You'd separate them?” Papa asked, shifting himself closer to me. He put his head on my shoulder.

“Not all. Just the males from the females. Unless you plan on the number going up from just thirty.” I replied.

Papa laughed. “Have they had little babies before?” He asked.

“Once.” I whispered. “I've been lucky, I guess, that it hasn't been more. Rosita and Ratthew had a litter about a year ago. Only two survived. Lucas and Myra.”

“How sad.” He sighed, tilting his head up and kissing under my chin.

“It was.” I whispered.

“Then yes, we shall build them separate homes. No unauthorized breeding.” Papa said. I laughed. “But once our little ones grow up I wouldn't oppose to a couple more.”

I leaned over him and kissed him. “With all this baby rat talk, I think you're trying to work me up.” I whispered against his lips.

Papa chuckled. “Is it working?” He asked with a silly grin.

“Mhmm.” I replied and pushed him onto his back. I climbed over him and pressed my hands to his chest. “I've been a little worked up as it is Papa.” I sighed, dipping my head low to kiss him again. “You left me very satisfied this morning but also craving more.” 

I had asked Papa to try the shared orgasm again and it was successful, I think. I did blackout but it was only a few seconds. I tend to think it wasn't me passing out, more of it just blowing my mind. It was much better than the first time. So much better than the first time.

I kissed him, slow and steady. He moaned into my mouth as I worked my thumbs over his nipples. I could feel his cock swell between us. “Seeing as we've not bothered to get up out of bed yet, we may as well take advantage.” I sighed.

“Fair enough Raffee.” Papa mumbled and gave his hips a roll into mine. “No complaints about it from me.” He said with a smile.

I shuddered. “Let me pleasure you with my mouth Alessandro.” I whispered, shifting down until I was straddling his knees. I pressed a kiss to his belly, biting hard at his navel. I sucked the skin, leaving a deep bruise just to its left.

“Yes, please Raffaele.” Papa whispered. He put his hands in my hair but gave no direction. I flicked my eyes up and saw he'd closed his eyes.

I sat back and shifted further down the bed, nudging his legs apart. Papa spread them wide enough for me to kneel down between them. I put a hand on each of his thighs and dipped my head, taking the tip of his cock into my mouth.

“Oh Lucifer.” Papa groaned, fisting his fingers in my hair. He gasped as I ran my tongue just under the head, back and forth a couple of times. I squeezed his right thigh and moved my other hand down low between his legs, gently tapping my fingers against his balls a few times before sliding them back. I traced a nail delicately over his taint then pressed two fingers over his asshole, rubbing over it and making him squirm.

“Maybe I will fuck you after you cum.” I whispered thoughtfully.

“Please do.” I heard him sigh.

I wrapped my fingers around him, licking up and down the underside of his cock a few times. I pressed gently against his balls with my thumb and Papa whimpered.

The loud and jarring sound of Papa's cell phone ringing suddenly filled the room. He groaned, displeased. I sat back and looked up at him. The phone hadn't rung our whole time there up to that point. I wondered why it was ringing then.

“Shit. I gotta get this.” Papa mumbled. He gave my head a gentle push. “Don't stop.” He whispered. I watched him answer before lowering my head to continue what I'd been doing.

“What do you want Imperator?” Papa said flatly. I tensed, unsure I could keep sucking him off knowing my boss was on the other end of that call. Papa rolled his hips, nudging his cock against my lips. I took the tip back into my mouth and Papa bit his hand to stifle a groan.

The sister was loud enough I heard both sides of the conversation without the use of speaker phone.

“Where in the name of Satan are you Papa?” She yelled. “We've been looking for you for days!”

Papa sighed dramatically. “Why do you care? You're not my mother.” He said. I stopped myself from laughing by taking him a little deeper. “I've been injured. I needed a few days to recover.” His tone was not quite steady.

“I care because there is an issue here at the church and not only do you go missing but so have the Cardinal and that Special ghoul.” Imperator said.

“C-copia is with me.” Papa said, voice catching as I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock. “I have no idea where Special is.” He took a deep breath.

Papa put his free hand on the back of my head, pushing me down to take more of him into my mouth. I gagged but quickly recovered, bobbing my head a few times and stroking him near the base.

“Where the Hell are you two?” She shouted.

“I decided we should go to Venice.” Papa said and whined quietly. “But really, don't concern yourself with that. It's my business and Copia's business. Not yours.” Papa said, inhaling sharply as I took him down my throat. He pulled my hair tightly and I groaned around him.

“You are irresponsible Papa. Thinking only of yourself.” She said with a huff. “I need you two back here tomorrow. There has been an incident.”

I pulled up and looked at Papa. What kind of incident? I felt a wave of worry.

“What kind of incident?” Papa asked. He was looking at me, a pleading desperation in his eyes. He wanted me to keep going.

I shook my head no. I couldn't continue, not with the unknown unfolding over the phone.

“The chapel has been vandalized. Relics are missing. Ritual aids are destroyed, and half the pews have been set on fire.” Imperator explained.

I covered my mouth to stop myself from gasping out loud. I looked at Papa, I didn't know what to think. The news was terrible.

Finally taking the situation seriously, Papa sat himself up. “Was it the ghouls?” He asked.

“I'm certain.” Imperator replied. “Without a doubt in my mind.”

“Well, Copia and I fly back in the morning. Is that soon enough?” He said.

“It will have to be.” Imperator said. “And Papa, I know you may think I'm old and potentially naive but for the love of Satan, if you insist on getting off, have the decency to make sure I'm not on the phone.” I saw Papa's eyes flash with amusement.

“And tell the Cardinal I thought better of him. Running off without a word.” Imperator added.

My cheeks burned red. My body and mind flooded with worry. I was definitely going to pay for my mistake of leaving without permission. I felt like I'd be stripped of my title, maybe even excommunicated. I felt sick to my stomach.

“Copia is here at my request. You will not reprimand him for it, Imperator.” Papa said. “You and I don't always see eye to eye but I'm head of this church and I say he deals with no repercussions. End of discussion.”

“Tell me Emeritus, what sort of leader are you, that leaves while there is a crisis plaguing our church?” Imperator asked, she was angry.

“What kind of high ranking member of our clergy stops us putting an end to the crisis as we hand her the list of those responsible? Huh?” Papa spat, just as angry. “Tell me sister, have you completed your own investigation? Did Special’s list check out?” He was practically shouting into the phone.

“Yes. It did.” She answered, sounding more level. “And watch your tone with me Emeritus. You're a brat. You can't always get your way. I hold more power than you care to recognize, so don't test me.”

“This conversation is over.” Papa said, oddly calm. “We will see you tomorrow. Try and find Special. I'm not feeling good about his disappearance.”

“I will see you tomorrow. Both of you.” Imperator said and the call ended.

“Fuck!” Papa shouted and flung his phone across the room.

I sat there at the end of the bed, looking at him but unsure about what to say. I didn't know if there was anything to say. I reached up and wiped my lips clean. I watched him until he finally looked at me. He was crying. My heart sank. I hated to see him cry. I understood though, this whole situation was a lot to handle. I wanted to cry too.

I moved closer to him, tentative in my approach. “What are we going to do?” I asked quietly.

“I don't know Raffaele. I really don't know.” Papa replied.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	28. Don't Let It Interfere With Your Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation is over. Papa and Copia return to the church and meet with Imperator. Copia and Sister Sarah take an unpleasant trip to the sub levels of the church, without telling Papa their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter.
> 
> The story continues. Enjoy!

I'd gotten no sleep that night. Papa had gotten no sleep that night. We didn't sleep on the plane either. When we arrived back at the church we were run down exhausted, ready for a nap. There was no time for a nap though. We stopped in Papa's chambers, well I suppose it was our chambers now, to drop off the luggage and get dressed into something more work appropriate. We made our way out of the room and sluggishly to Imperator’s office.

I was sitting in the chair by the window nervously fiddling with the buttons on my black cassock. My biretta was on the right way but sat askew on my head. Despite Papa's warning to the sister to let my mistake go unpunished, I still held the worry that I'd be made to pay. I still dreaded that something was coming. I was certain my days as model employee of the clergy were over.

Papa was standing at the side of the desk, dressed in his usual clothes and his skull makeup was back in place after his many days without it.

Imperator was at her desk, seated with her back pin straight. Her expression was unreadable; serious, but beyond that I had no idea what she was thinking.

“I am extremely displeased with the both of you.” She said, speaking level. “Displeased and disappointed.” She added, looking right at me. I felt myself shrink back, ashamed of myself for breaking the rules. I wasn't a troublemaker, this was all very unsettling for me. I didn't regret what I did though, not in the tiniest bit. Even as my worry and anxiety nagged my brain, I knew I'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

“At Papa's request, I will let you go with a warning Cardinal, but let me be clear on two things. One, do not do something like this ever again. You want time off, you ask for it. You are a responsible man, a good and dedicated worker. I expect more from you. Shape up.” Imperator said.

“Yes Sister.” I said, bowing my head.

“And two, consider this little disappearance of yours your paid leave. I will not offer it again until I see you've earned it.” She added.

“Yes Sister.” I said again.

When I looked up, I saw Imperator was looking at Papa. “And you, you should be setting a better example. Do not encourage the Cardinal to behave so childishly.” She said. “You two give me such agita.”

“Well, I'm sorry.” Papa mumbled. He actually sounded it too. I remained silent, too afraid to speak up. “Only sorry I was not here to prevent the destruction of property. I'm not sorry I went away. Or that you suffer indigestion.”

“I'm sorry too.” I mumbled.

“I don't know if I'm pleased or not with this.” Imperator said, waving her hand vaguely between Papa and I. I tilted my head, confused by her words.

“W-with what?” I asked, curiosity overshadowing my fear. I yawned, so incredibly tired. “Sorry.” I muttered.

“The two of you.” She said. “Things did not quite work out according to my plans but I can't decide if that's an error or if my intentions were met.”

“What plans?” Papa asked, a little edge to his tone. “What intentions?” He was leaning on the desk at that point.

“Well, I thought that by having the two of you work together on my secret task, you'd have some influence on the Cardinal, Emeritus, break him out of his shell so to speak.” She said, looking at Papa. She then looked at me. “I hadn't intended the influence to go so far.”

I looked at her and licked my lip nervously. Intended or not, the influence had been made. “Are you implying that your project was bullshit, Imperator?” I asked before I could stop myself. I saw Papa look at me. He had a sort of smug and impressed smile on his lips.

Sister Imperator sighed and looked down at her desk, neatening a pile of already neat papers. “I really thought you two were smarter than this, that one if not both of you would catch on.” She said without looking up.

“I told you, bullshit! Total waste of our fucking time.” Papa said, looking down at me. I looked at him and couldn't stop myself from grinning. It was an infuriating situation, sure, but I didn't think, at all, that our time had been wasted. Bullshit or not, I was thankful for Imperator’s stupid game. It brought the two of us together. And I thought that once Papa had a moment to think about it rationally, he'd agree it hadn't been a waste.

“I really wish the two of you would stop using such foul language.” Imperator sighed. “I don't actually care but don't you understand that it's inappropriate in the workplace?”

“Fuck you.” Papa muttered but there was no conviction behind the words. I giggled, slamming my hand over my mouth to stop it.

“Enough.” Imperator said coolly.

“I am just not up to discussing your games anymore, Sister. I am much too tired. We have the pressing matter of the ghouls. How are we going to handle this?” Papa said. He was calm but did not sound relaxed.

“I think that we must call an assembly. After the attack on the chapel, it's unwise to keep the rest of the clergy in the dark about this situation. Yes, rumors are about but they need clear information.”

“Don't you think that by doing so it will either anger the ghouls further or perhaps send them into hiding.” I said.

“We know who they are, Cardinal. They can't hide for long.” Imperator said.

“What if they threaten Copia again?” Papa asked, concerned. “I do not want that to happen. And beyond threats, what if they attack him? They've gone after me, so it's only time that they try to go after Cardi.”

“I don't know why they are doing any of this.” I whispered. “What have we done?” I was at a loss. It was a frequent thought in my mind. The only idea I had was that Papa and I were the two highest ranking members of the clergy, but it wasn't an answer I found good enough.

Imperator sat a moment, thinking. She looked up at Papa. “I do not know why they are doing this Cardinal. And if you're concerned about an attack, Papa, perhaps I can move Copia to a secure place until this matter is settled.” She said. “Lucifer knows I don't need him hurt or disappearing like Special.”

“No. I'm not leaving.” I said quickly. “I'm staying. I'm staying with Papa.” I wouldn't let Imperator or Papa send me away. It was just not going to happen.

Papa looked at me, knowing there was no point to argue with me. He looked back at Imperator. “Has really no one seen Special? Has anyone actually looked for him?” He asked.

“Yes, we've looked. He's been gone just as long as you two.” She answered. “Only he hasn't come back.”

“I'm really not okay with this.” I whispered. “Papa, what if he's hurt?” My heart couldn't take it. The friendship I'd had with the ghoul was one I valued deeply.

“Maybe he just went away.” Papa said, trying to think rationally. “I can't let myself think the worst. Not yet. He must have gone away.” He didn't sound so sure.

“I asked him to keep an eye on Elana and Sarah. He wouldn't just leave after agreeing to that.” I said. “I think something happened.”

“We will pray to Lucifer for that ghoul's safe return.” Imperator said. “Now go. I will draft up what I'd like you to say at the assembly.” She said to Papa. “And you Cardinal, send out an email to the clergy. We will meet Friday, an hour before the weekly ritual. Attendance is mandatory.”

“I'm going to take a nap.” Papa said.

“No.” Imperator said, looking up at him. “You have a meeting in twenty minutes. You cannot miss it. Conference room six.”

Papa huffed a sigh. “Coffee it is.” He whispered. “I will see you later Cardi.” He said, looking at me for a hint too long before excusing himself to the kitchen.

“I will, uh, I will get on that email now.” I said, pushing myself up from the chair. My body did not want to move. I was so exhausted it hurt. “I will see you soon.”

“See you soon.” Imperator said without looking up. I shuffled to the door. “Oh, Cardinal.”

I turned back, half smiling. “Yes?”

“I know of your relationship with Papa.” She said, expression once more unreadable. I felt my cheeks blush. “Don't let it interfere with your work. I can look past your mishap but I cannot say I'd be so forgiving should it happen again.”

“It won't happen again, Sister.” I said quietly.

“I have much faith in you Cardinal, but don't disappoint me again.” She said and I left to go to my office.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Later that afternoon, I was in my own chambers when I heard a knock at the door. I had the rats out and they were running around as I had been working on cleaning out the enclosure. It was in need of a good clean as it'd been last done before my time away. With Isabella and Francis perched up on my shoulders, I walked over and opened the door. Much to my relief it was Sister Elana.

“Welcome back Copia.” She said with a bright smile. “Hello rats.” She said to the creatures sitting on me.

“Come in.” I said to her, holding the door and ushering her inside. I closed the door behind us.

“Here is your key.” She said, holding the little metal piece out to me.

“Keep it.” I said with a smile of my own. “Seeing as I won't be living in here much longer, I leave my little library open to you, and Sarah if she wishes.”

Her eyes lit up. “You've decided to move in with Papa.” She said. It wasn't posed as a question. “I have.” I whispered.

Elana was a very dear friend of mine, I felt the urge to tell her the news I had. I thought maybe I should wait for Papa to be done with his meeting but the excitement was gnawing away at me.

“Papa asked me to marry him.” I said, unable to stop my massive grin and a small welling of happy tears in my eyes.

“Praise Satan.” She gushed and threw her arms around me, mindful of the rats. She stepped back and looked at me. Her face lit up excitedly.

“Wait, you did say yes, didn't you?” She asked.

“Yes, of course I did.” I replied. My own happiness, which was high to begin with was only lifted by the joy I saw in her face.

“I'm so pleased and excited for you both Copia.” She said. She reached out and picked up Francis from my left shoulder. She cuddled the rat and kept her eyes on me. “So other than this blessed news, how was your trip?”

“It was nice.” I said. “I had an extraordinarily good time. Papa did too. I am sure we will tell you all about it quite soon. We will have to maybe set up a time for dinner or drinks, maybe before Saturday.”

“Of course. Sarah works most nights until seven but we will be happy to meet up before Saturday.” Elana said.

“How have you two been?” I asked, moving back towards the rat enclosure. “Don't mind me, I can listen while I work.”

“No mind at all Copia.” She said and moved to sit in my chair. A few of the other rats came up to her and she gave them gentle pats, attentive to them all. “Sarah and I are well. We had a wonderful night before you and Papa left. It was a pleasant little party.” She set Franis down and giggled as Rosita leapt right into her lap.

Isabella was the only rat that stayed close by me, curled up and sniffing at my neck. I think she was pleased that the babies were living upstairs now.

“It was a good time.” I said fondly. “Um, speaking of, you haven't seen Special, have you?”

“Not since he left to spend the night with Sister Claire Marie.” Elana answered. “Has he not been to see you? I figured he'd track you right down. That ghoul has a soft spot for you Copia. Papa too.”

“According to Imperator, he's been missing for days. I do not want to worry but I cannot help it. His involvement with the rouge ghouls leads me to think his disappearance has something to do with it.” I said, sounding upset and worried.

“Oh, I hope not.” Elana sighed. “I really hope not.” She too sounded worried.

The door to my chambers opened and we both looked over, a little tense. I released the breath I was holding when I saw that it was Papa.

“Hello my sexy lover.” He said, voice a little husky. He was looking at me as he closed the door. “That meeting was tedious, I need you to get naked and fu-"

I cleared my throat and nodded in the direction of the chair. “W-we have a, a visitor.” I said, cheeks slightly flushed.

Papa looked over and grinned. “Hello Elana. What a surprise.” He said.

“Hello Papa.” She said with a laugh. “I could, you know, just leave if you'd like.”

“No, no don't be silly. You stay.” He said and crossed over to the chair. He was careful to step around the rats as he leaned down to kiss the sister's cheek.

"Where's my kiss?" I asked teasingly. Papa looked at me. "Eh, you get one later, many kisses later. You smell like rat droppings right now." He answered, laughing.

“So Copia has informed me there are some congratulations in order.” Elana said lightly.

Papa looked at me, face turned in a little frown. “I thought you were going to wait.” He whined.

I shrugged my shoulders. “I was, but then I, then I got too excited.” I said, smiling at him.

“Oki.” He said, any sign of disappointment gone. “I forgive you my love.”

He turned back towards Elana, grinning. “So, congratulate us.” He said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and chuckled quietly. I was so in love with that man.

Elana laughed. “Congrats you two. I'm very happy for you.” She said.

“Thank you my dear sister.” Papa said with a little bow. He plunked down on the foot of my bed.

“Yes, thank you.” I whispered. “We're happy too.”

“Where is your lovely wife? I think we need to have dinner this evening.” Papa said.

“Working till seven.” Elana replied.

I hurried to finish cleaning up, leaving the two of them talking about church matters. I was busy with the rats I didn't pay much attention to them. I slipped into the bathroom and washed myself up and put on a fresh pair of clothes that didn't smell like rats.

“Did you decide on dinner?” I asked, joining the conversation. I went to sit down next to Papa but he encouraged me to sit in his lap, so I did. I leaned back on him as he held me close.

“We have not.” Elana said. “Any ideas and or suggestions?”

“Who is cooking tonight?” I asked.

“I have no idea. Let's just go out.” Papa said, nuzzling my back, right between my shoulder blades.

“Sarah found this amazing taco bar. It's kind of far but I assure you, worth the trip.” Elana said. “I'll drive, since poor Copia looks ready to fall asleep.”

“I could eat a taco or three.” I said. “And yes, thank you. Drive, I'm exhausted.”

“Would you prefer to go tomorrow? If you two are in need of rest, by all means I will not be offended taking a rain check.” She said.

“No. It's fine.” I said.

“Yes, it's fine. Maybe a nap beforehand.” Papa said. I agreed.

“Alright. You two nap, or do whatever your lovebirdy hearts desire.” Elana said with a grin. “Sarah and I will meet you in the garage at 7:30.” She got up from the chair, handing me Rosita.

“See you then.” I said as I took the rat into my hands. Rosita wiggled out of my grasp and scurried into the enclosure.

The door had just clicked closed behind Elana when Papa flopped back against the bed. He pulled me down with him. He kissed my lips once. I smiled. Sleep came quickly as our bodies had maxed out.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

The following afternoon, Sister Sarah and I made our way down the stairs leading to the lowest level of the church. It was a dark hallway that was two floors beneath ground level. I had been there only once before and it was back when I first arrived and gotten myself lost. It was an area of the church most clergy members had no reason to visit. It was the housing area for the ghouls.

My original intention was to go alone but thinking better of it, I asked Sarah to come with me. I didn't tell Papa I was going as I had no desire to fill him with worry. We were down there to look for Special.

The hallway was narrow, dark but clean. It was thankfully empty. I had hoped to avoid a run in with any of the creatures, not just the troublesome ones. There was a foul stench of rotting meat and sulfur in the air. It twisted my stomach in the most unpleasant of ways. Sarah stayed close behind me, pressing her face to the back of my shoulder to keep from breathing in. I held my hand over my nose, trying to breath through my mouth and ignore that vile smell.

Special’s dormitory was second from the end. We stopped outside and I lifted my hand to knock. There was no answer. I tried again and got no answer. I turned to Sarah.

“Do you have the pick?” I asked, voice muffled behind my hand. She nodded and stepped around me.

I watched her jab and poke at the hole in the knob, twisting and jiggling it until the lock clicked open. She pushed on the door and we hurried inside. The room was a disaster but smelled a hundred times better than the hallway had. There was a slight hint of ash, and a little bit of a funk I couldn't place, but that was all. I quickly shut the door behind us and it closed with a slam. I looked around but couldn't make sense of what I was seeing. Had there been a struggle? Was this simply how he lived? I just didn't know. The look in Sarah's eyes told me she was probably thinking the same thing. Really, it was like a bomb had gone off in the small space.

A narrow bed, unmade, was pushed against the far wall of the windowless room. A table piled up with empty paper cups sat close to the foot. Another small table, with a portable record player sat in the corner by another door. There was no other furniture in the room. There was a chaotic scattering of dirty clothes, mostly cassocks, all over the floor, which was made from old wooden boards. The walls were cracked along the baseboards and paint was chipping all around. It looked as if the room was in desperate need of a clean and a renovation.

I made my way towards the other door, mindful not to trip on the mess. Sarah moved towards the bed. I opened the door and found it was just a closet. I was a little surprised to see that there were clean clothes hanging up on an age warped bar. Other than a few more cassocks and two formal suits, the only thing in there was a pile of unfolded blankets shoved in the back corner. I stepped back and shut the door. There was a half eaten, moldy pizza stuck to the bottom of the door.

“He's a slob.” I commented, feeling a bit bad but the evidence was clearly there. It was everywhere. I turned back to Sarah.

“Yeah. He is.” Sarah said, shaking out his blanket. More paper cups and a couple of condom wrappers fell to the mattress below. I noticed that his fitted sheet was half off, bunched up by the two pillows stacked by the wall. “How can he live like this?” She asked, trying to hide her disgust.

She stepped back and stumbled over something. I moved quickly across the small room, reaching an arm out to stop her falling. She gripped my arm and found her footing. Once she was steady, I bent down to pick up what she'd tripped on. It was his silver mask. My stomach sank immediately.

A sound coming from behind a third door had the two of us jerking our heads to the side. It was an awful hacking sound, that vaguely resembled a cough.

“Special?” I called out, putting my hands on Sarah's shoulders as I slipped behind her towards the door. “Special is that you?” I sounded more nervous than anything. I reached for the doorknob and started to turn it. The door was unlocked.

“Cardinal Copia no!” A voice shouted from the other side. It was Special’s voice. I felt relief wash over me. “Do not come in here. I'm not decent.” He continued but I'd already had the door open.

I was immediately slapped with the overwhelming scent of marijuana. I noticed that before I noticed the ghoul. I gave out a little cough as I stepped into the hazy bathroom.

“Woah, smells like a party in here.” Sarah said, coming up behind me.

“No!” Special cried. “You two, oh shit. You really shouldn't see me. I don't have my mask.”

It was a well known guideline, that ghouls were not to be seen without their masks on, but really it was an old rule and one I felt had been outdated a long time ago. Still, Sarah turned her back to the ghoul.

“It's okay Special.” I said, keeping my eyes on him. I reached back and took Sarah's hand in mine. “You can look at him, Sarah.” I whispered. I let go of her hand when I felt her turn back around.

The ghoul was sitting sideways in his empty bathtub, legs dangling over the side. There was a half burned joint resting between two of his claws. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and mismatched socks. He wore no shirt and as he pointed out, no mask. I'd never seen a ghoul unmasked and to be honest, he looked how I'd been expecting, humanoid with demonic features.

The ghoul’s skin was all grey, getting darker closer to his hairline. His hair was cut short, jet black with streaks of a silvertone color that was close to raw platinum ore. The rest of his body appeared free of hair. There were dark shiny marks that resembled freckles. Growing from the sides of his forehead were two horns, uniform in size and shape. They were a pale shade of grey, almost white. His bright green eyes looked a deeper color than usual, as the whites of his eyes had gone red from his smoking. The skin surrounding his eyes was swollen, puffy like he'd been crying, probably for days. He looked terrible, but unharmed.

“Are you okay?” I asked him, after spending too much time just looking at him. “Have you been in here this whole time? I've been worried, we've been so worried.”

“I have wanted to be alone Cardinal Copia.” He said, sounding sadder than I'd ever heard him before. He brought the joint to his lips and hit it.

“What happened to you Special?” Sarah asked. “This isn't like you at all.”

The ghoul started to cry. “Sister Claire Marie.” It was all he said. He made a move to extinguish the joint but Sarah pushed past me and held out her hand to him.

“May I?” She asked. Special nodded, passing it over to her. He closed his eyes and continued to cry.

“Is she okay?” I asked, worried.

Special shook his head no. “I went to her Cardinal Copia, I went to her to tell her that I loved her. She was, she was in bed with Father Williams.” The ghoul sobbed, it was an awful sound.

“I am so sorry Special.” I said. I couldn't think of anything else to add.

Sarah went to pass me the joint but I dismissed the offer with a shake of my head. She nodded and hit it again. “That's terrible Special. I'm sorry too.” She said.

“Wait there is more.” The ghoul said. “She said that I was not important to her. She only did it for a means to an end. She, she said I was stupid for thinking she'd ever want a ghoul.” He wailed.

“She sounds like an asshole.” Sarah whispered. I found myself agreeing.

“Oh Special. I am truly sorry she broke your heart but don't keep yourself locked away. You scared us. I thought you had been attacked while Papa and I were gone.”

“Emotionally attacked. The lovely Sister Claire Marie has shattered my ghoulish heart. I will never love again.” He whined, being terribly dramatic. “I am sorry Cardinal Copia, that I caused scare and worry. I just, I just wanted to be alone.”

I sighed. “Well, it is okay to want to be alone sometimes. But know that you don't have to be. You have us. And Papa.” I said. “And Elana.” Sarah chimed in.

“Thank you Cardinal Copia. Thank you Sister Sarah.” The ghoul said with a smile. The image was a little unnerving but I was glad to see him a bit less distraught.

“Do you think that you can pull yourself together enough to join us tomorrow night? Papa and I are going to have another little get together and we'd love to have you there.” I said.

“Can you make me some coffee Cardinal Copia?” He asked sweetly.

“I will make you all the coffee you can drink, my friend.”  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	29. Plague Bringer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperator holds a mandatory clergy meeting to address the ghouls gone bad. The Friday night weekly ritual goes all wrong. A dark chapter but it ends with a glint of hope.
> 
> Some bits may be triggering.  
> There is mentions of blood and dead rats.  
> The talk of self banishment strongly parallels talk of suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat on this chapter a bit longer than I would have liked, however I think waiting and doing a bit of revising helped me out in the end.
> 
> The next few chapters will be darker once more but I promise good and happy times will return. I'm a sucker for dark twists with happy endings.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your comments. They mean the world to me. They really do.

It was Friday night and I was seated in the first pew, on the left side of the chapel. Unfortunately for half the clergy members, there was standing room only on the right. The damages done by the ghouls while Papa and I were away had still not yet been fixed. Orders had been placed for all brand new pews but while we awaited their arrival, we made due with what we had. Sister Elana was seated on my right, Sister Sarah next to her. I kept flicking my eyes to the back, checking on Special. He was physically present but he still seemed somewhere else. I briefly wondered if he was sober. I didn't blame him if he wasn't.

Papa was not there and I was a little confused, as I was under the impression he'd been asked to say a few words. I didn't allow myself to worry though. In my heart I believed he was safe, probably preparing himself for the ritual. He'd not led one in months and I knew he'd asked to lead the one that night.

Sister Imperator rose from her chair at the front of the room. It was a minute past eleven. She walked across the front of the altar to the ancient, gilded podium that stood to its left. I watched her, gaze unmoving. She adjusted the microphone and a jolt of feedback screeched over the sound system. Her face was calm and serious. I felt my stomach clench with nerves. Elana must have sensed my unease because I felt her take my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. I shot her a quick glance and smiled softly.

“Sisters, Brothers, esteemed members of the clergy.” Sister Imperator began, her voice was level as it sounded throughout the chapel. “It is with a heavy heart and extreme disappointment that I have called you all here before the weekly ritual.” She paused.

A dull chatter of too loud whispers erupted around us; people wondering what this was all about, asking who had died. Some were curious of the state of the chapel itself, so obviously damaged in the attack. When Imperator cleared her throat, silence fell immediately.

“Rumors have been spread around and I am sure you are all anticipating the truth. I am here to deliver the news. Over the last few months, an isolated group of ghouls have broken their pact with this church and the Old One. They have taken it upon themselves to cause panic and chaos. While it looks as if the group has very select targets, Papa Emeritus the Third and I have come to the agreement that everyone should be made aware of this very serious issue.” Imperator said, looking out over the gathered crowd.

The collective chatter started up again. The general buzz of concern and worry.

“I would like to assure everyone that I do not believe that anyone is in immediate danger. This gathering is simply to put a halt to the dangerous flow of rumors surrounding the situation.” She continued. “As you can plainly see, the chapel has been damaged. Items that have been sacred to our cause have gone missing. But the news floating about that it is unsafe inside these walls, is simply untrue. Daily rituals and our weekly ritual Friday nights will continue to take place. Repairs are in the works and things shall go on as if nothing has happened. We shall not let these acts of clearly troubled ghouls stop us from what we do.”

“I ask that you all keep an eye out, just to be on the cautious side of things. I repeat, I seriously do not believe anyone is in danger but this is not a time to be reckless. Take it upon yourselves to ensure your safety. We as a church are doing all we can, but one can never be too careful.” She said, and paused for a very long time.

“What's being done to stop this behavior?” Someone shouted from the back.

“We are aware of who is responsible, all ghouls involved. Proper discipline will be delivered when the time is right.” Imperator replied.

“Why hasn't it been stopped yet?” Another person asked.

“Who's the target?”

“Why is it happening?”

“Why isn't Papa here now?”

The questions kept coming. I'd never seen Imperator look so flustered as she did in that moment. It was an unnerving experience. She seemed to collect herself and got back on track.

“An investigation takes time. They will be stopped. The targets are not of the general clergy's concern. We do not know the reasons behind these despicable acts. Papa is preparing for tonight's ritual so he could not be here for this meeting.” She said, speaking quickly.

“The target is Copia.” Someone said.

“The rat?” Another chimed in.

“Why him?”

“He's useless.”

I felt myself tense and Elana squeezed my fingers. “Stupid rumors.” She whispered to me. I knew she was right but the comments still hurt.

“I will not discuss the targets.” Imperator said firmly. “And any of you speak ill of the Cardinal again, expect discipline. He's an integral part of this organization. Many of you have been told before. He's of high rank, a quality man, a man of deep faith. He is just here to do his job, like the rest of us. He's here to help spread our cause. He deserves your respect and common decency.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Someone yelled from the back.

“He's Imperator's pet rat.”

“He'll be gone soon enough. Once Papa's bored of fucking him.” Someone else said and I was certain it was the voice of the large ghoul that had threatened me before. I bit my lip to stop myself from sobbing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was Special. He tipped his head to the side as if to say follow me. I nodded once and let go of Elana's hand. She looked at me, confused, as I slid out of the pew. Her confusion left when she saw the ghoul behind me. She waved and I followed Special along the wall until we left the chapel.

“What is this about?” I asked him.

“Well, two things Cardinal Copia.” The ghoul started. “Firstly, Papa has asked me to come get you and bring you to him. He's in the side room, waiting to start tonight's ritual. He wants you to assist.” I nodded my head and smiled inwardly. I hadn't the chance to assist Papa at a ritual in over a year.

“Also, I thought that it would be nice to get you away from the negative comments Cardinal Copia. You have been so kind to me, pulling me away from the bad things going on in my head, so I decided it's best to pull you away. We are friends and that is what friends are for, is it not?”

“Yes, Special. That is what friends are for. Thank you.” I said.

The ghoul sort of wiggled in place and flicked his tail. He seemed quite happy. I still could see a sadness in his eyes but I knew that it would fade in time. Heartache was nothing easy to deal with. I was quite pleased Sarah and I were able to draw him out of his slump.

“We can go to Papa now.” Special said.

“Sure, let's go.” I whispered and led the way down a side hallway. It ran along the side of the chapel.

Papa was inside the room situated just to the left of the chapel. I could still hear Imperator talking but I paid no mind to her words. Papa was dressed in his full papal robes, his mitre was placed on the table beside the sofa he was reclining in. His eyes were closed, a soft snore audible even at my distance.

I moved slowly towards him, walking around the back of the sofa. I put my hands on either side of his slouched body, fingers gripping the plush cushions beneath them. I leaned over him, with the intent to wake him up with a kiss but his lips twitched into a smile and he opened his eyes.

“Hi Raffaele.” He whispered, leaning up to kiss me softly. I let my lips linger before I stood back and straightened my posture.

“How did you know it was me?” I asked, being silly.

“Mmm, I can smell your arousal darling Raffee.” Papa answered, getting up from his seat, smoothing his robes and turning towards me. His eyes were filled with lust and a hungry smile formed on his lips.

I huffed a laugh, a puff of air through my nose. “I'm not aroused.” I said. Not entirely.

“My mistake.” Papa whispered, stepping up to me and pressing his hands against my cheeks. The leather was warm on my skin. He leaned close, his lips just about touching mine. I closed the gap kissing him deep. I put my arms around his neck.

“Not a mistake Papa. I smell it too.” I heard Special say from the other side of the room.

I stepped back, a little flushed but it was certainly not from embarrassment. In fact, I giggled. Papa turned quickly towards the ghoul, his robes swished.

“Why are you still here? Go now.” Papa said dismissively, waving his gloved hands in the direction of the ghoul.

I watched over Papa's shoulder as Special left. I heard the door click shut. I reached for the front of Papa's robe once we were alone. I kissed him hard, pressing my body against his. Papa whimpered into my mouth. I took a step back and shifted my eyes up to his. I licked my lips and smiled. “Perhaps we shall finish this after tonight's ritual.” I whispered.

“I wish you came back here sooner, we could have finished this now.” Papa said with a breathy laugh. “And then continue after.”

I smiled brightly at him and cupped his cheek. “Forgive me Alessandro.” I sighed. My belly fluttered when he held my wrist and kissed my fingers.

“You are forgiven.” Papa whispered, letting go of my hand. “Let's get ready, it's nearly midnight.”

I nodded my head and smiled at him. “Thank you for asking me to assist, Papa. It's been a while.” He smiled back and we set to start our last minute preparations.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

The ritual had begun. Papa and I performed our assigned tasks, following each step to the book. As with many things in our lives, we seemed to work well together. The chapel was packed, letting me know that people had stayed after the mandatory meeting. It filled my Satan loving heart to see so many clergy members watching and celebrating the weekly ritual. Monday's attendance report would easily fill five pages, a number that's higher than most weeks. I think many people also stuck around to see Papa. It wasn't often he lead the ritual unless it was for a more special occasion. It was nice to see he still had adoring and loyal followers. Everything was in place. Everything felt right.

I walked across the front of the room, to fetch the incense that Papa would need for the next step. That was the moment things turned foul. The power cut out, sending most of the chapel into darkness. Only the light of our candles remained. The ritualistic music had been stopped. The gathering of people broke out into loud chatter. Silence fell and the large doors at the back were thrown open, banging wood against stone walls. The sound was loud, echoing through the room.

Two ghouls appeared and rushed up the center aisle towards the altar. It all happened so fast I wasn't entirely sure what was going on. One ghoul charged towards Papa and had been knocked to the ground. The other came at me. It wasn't until it was too late to stop it, that something cold and wet was thrown at me.

“Filthy plague bringer!” The ghoul shouted, tossing the contents of a bucket in my face, covering me head to toe in cold, chunky something.

I stood, frozen in place, the liquid dripping down my face, over my neck and clothes. It was everywhere, all over me. I started to gag. Within seconds I realized it was blood, entrails and the bodies of several dead rats. The smell was vile. My heart broke for the dead rodents. I couldn't move. The room had gone silent and all eyes were on me, the mess and the ghoul standing before me.

“Plague bringer.” The ghoul hissed again. I couldn't speak a reply.

I felt a hand at my back, it was Papa. He'd come up behind me. “Are you alright, Raffaele?” He whispered. I managed to nod, the motion was short and stiff.

He moved around me, putting himself a step away from the ghoul. My eyes were fixed on his back until movement caught my attentions. Sister Imperator was leading the people out of the chapel. If I wasn't in such a state of shock, I'd have been impressed with how organized it all was.

“You've gone far enough with this ghoul.” Papa growled. “Mark my words, you will suffer banishment for this. So will your accomplices. It's over. It ends now.”

“Yes, Papa. You're all about the delivery of banishment, aren't you?” The ghoul said, venom in his words. “You are so quick to rid this place of anyone that doesn't see things your way. Anyone you don't want to deal with, you just make disappear.”

“That isn't true.” Papa said and I heard weakness in his tone. “I had nothing to do with what happened that night.” His voice cracked and he didn't sound like he believed his own words.

“Keep lying to yourself Papa. You're good at that.” The ghoul spat and took a step closer. “You are so wrong for this church, Papa. You have ensured the downfall of proper respect and worship of our Master. And that nasty Cardinal you were so quick to fall into bed with? He will destroy any chance of survival of the human race. You have failed as a leader.”

The ghouls words frightened me. They confused me as well but the fear took front row seats in my mind. Still, I made a move towards Papa but two sets of hands held me back. They belonged to Special and Sister Sarah, who had rushed up to me once I'd been attacked. I spotted Elana just to the right of the altar. She stood very still, watching this all unfold. The rest of the chapel was empty. It was us and two of the troublesome ghouls.

“Special.” Papa said without turning. “Get Copia out of here.” 

“Papa, no.” I protested but it was for nothing. I suddenly felt an extreme heat overcome me. I was overwhelmed with a head splitting dizzy sensation and I found myself struggling to breath, surrounded by the thick smell of ash and smoke. My ears were filled with a roaring noise, like I was being dragged through a wind tunnel. I tried to scream but found I couldn't make a sound.

As quickly as it started, it suddenly stopped. I found then, that I was fine again. The temperature felt right. The air was easy to breath. My head still hurt but it wasn't unbearable. It all happened so fast I was left completely blindsided by what happened. I was standing outside the chambers I shared with Papa, Special directly behind me, with his arms around my middle. How did I get there?

“Did you just-?” I whispered. My words were failing me again.

“Yup.” The ghoul replied and let go of me. “And technically, I really shouldn't have done so Cardinal Copia but it was the quickest way out.” He walked around and looked into my eyes.

“Y-y-you, just took me through Hell to get here.” I said. My head was pounding. The trip must have rattled my brain.

“Yes.” Special sighed. “Now let's get you cleaned off. That blood is old and smells rancid.”

“I have, I have to get b-back to P-papa.” I stuttered. I turned to run but Special held onto my arm, stopping me from going anywhere.

“No. You have to stay here Cardinal Copia. Papa asked me to get you out of there and that is what I've done. You can't go back.”

“Special, I can't leave him there.” I ranted. “He needs our help. We have to go back.” 

The sound of fast approaching footsteps echoed from the staircase to our side. I looked over and saw it was Sister Elana and she was panting, must have run from the chapel.

“What's going on down there?” I asked her, voice panicked. “You just left them. Why did you just leave them?” I started to cry.

“Papa sent me after you two. I trust his actions Copia.” Elana said, bending and putting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. “He's with Sarah. They're going through with the banishments.” She took a few more deep breaths. “A third ghoul showed up. I was told to leave and find you two. I assumed that you'd be here and it looks like I was right.”

“Shit.” I whispered. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” I tried again to break free of Special’s hold but found I couldn't. I felt my anxiety levels rise. I gave up and allowed the two to bring me inside the chambers.

It took the help of the two of them to get me from the door and into the bathroom. I felt incredibly weak. Special turned the shower on for me and Elana helped to get the dirty vestments off my shaking body. I shooed them both away before I finished undressing. I climbed into the shower, fell to my knees and just cried.

I spent an hour in there, trying to pull myself together. I washed three times but still felt disgusting. Once the water ran clear I knew the blood had gone. I tried not to think of Papa and Sarah but failed. I may have been able to calm myself down but I was helpless at stopping my worry.

Wrapped in a towel, I slipped from the bathroom to go into the bedroom. I noticed that Sister Elana and Special were sitting on the two chairs, chatting and playing with the cat. I made sure the door was closed and I finished drying off. I said hello to the rat babies then made a move to get dressed. I slipped into a pair of comfortable sleep pants, a long sleeved tee and after a little looking around, pulled my hoodie on. I was already out the door and halfway to the sofa before I realized I had not reapplied my eye makeup. I knew then, I didn't care. I took a seat and wrapped myself up in the purple blanket.

“Are you alright Copia?” Elana asked, getting up from her chair and coming towards me. She sat down at my side.

“No.” I whispered. “I mean, maybe.”

“It's okay if you're not. You just went through a lot.” She said, voice comforting. “I wouldn't be. I'm not even sure if I am to be honest with you.”

“I don't… I don't understand what happened.” I said, speaking to Elana but my eyes were fixed on the coffee table.

“You just had blood and rat guts thrown at you.” Special said from his place on the chair. I think he was trying to be helpful. He wasn't helpful.

“These ghouls really know how to shake me up.” I mumbled, looking sideways at Elana. My eyes were tearing up again. “And I'm getting real fucking tired of the plague jabs. They're not funny.”

“They are ignorant. They use your love of rats against you and they are wrong. And yes, they know exactly how to get to you Copia. It's hard but hopefully it's all over after tonight.” Elana whispered, smiling softly. “Would you like some tea?”

I shook my head no. I did appreciate the offer but the thought of adding anything to my stomach, even something light like tea, made me feel nauseous.

“Sister Elana. Maybe you can make me a coffee?” Special asked. I smiled at that.

“I can do that for you Special.” Elana said and got up from her spot on the sofa.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Papa and Sarah came through the door, after an hour. Papa was still dressed in his robes. They were filthy and to my surprise, he was in his demonic form. I felt myself start to panic. I was on my feet immediately and rushed closer.

“Oh my Satan, are you hurt?” I asked him, I didn't see anything right away to indicate he was.

While Papa was still dressed in his robes, his gloves had been missing. His pale white hands were covered in blood. I had no idea if it was his own, the blood of a ghoul or if it was remnants of what had been thrown at me. Two of his claws were broken, torn in half leaving jagged edges.

“No.” Papa whispered and walked right past me. I turned to Sarah, her face was blank.

“What happened?” I asked Sarah. She shook her head.

“The ghouls got away.” She replied.

“I let them go.” I heard Papa say from behind me.

“You what?” I asked him. I wasn't angry but my tone strongly implied I wasn't happy about it either.

“I let them go.” Papa repeated, there was anger in his tone. He dropped his robes onto the floor carelessly and moved into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

I stood there, staring off. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think. I watched as Elana walked over and picked up the robes, probably bothered with the disrespect Papa showed towards them. Whether she was or not, she didn't say. I tensed when I felt Sarah shift closer. She put her hand on my arm. “Come sit.” She whispered.

I shook my head. “I have to talk to him.” I said and walked away. I made my way towards the bedroom. I turned back to our friends. “Stay with us. I'll be right back.”

“I have to get something from our dormitory.” I heard Sarah say but didn't turn back. “You two stay with them. They shouldn't be alone.”

The door to the bedroom was not locked and I let myself inside. I closed the door again. I could hear the baby rats, chattering to themselves and rustling through their bedding. The lights were off in the room but I could see Papa standing by the dresser, staring at himself in the mirror. His ghastly white skin seemed to glow in the minimal moonlight that came through our window.

“Alessandro.” I whispered. I stayed back, just inside the closed door. When he didn't respond, I asked him the question that was taking up the most space of my mind. “Why did you let them go?” I spoke softly, no indication I was angry or upset. I tried to not sound accusatory.

“I couldn't do it Raffaele. Sarah got them to freeze in place but I couldn't, I couldn't mark them. I just, I couldn't do it.” Papa said, looking at me through the mirror. I took a few steps closer. I stopped moving when I saw Papa tense.

“Why not?” I asked. “What happened? Please, tell me Papa.”

“They are right about me Raffaele. The ghouls are right. I am no good. I have done so much to fuck this all up.” He whispered. “I'm a terrible leader. This is all my fault.”

“You stop that, you hear me? You're letting them get inside your head. You are good Papa. So great for this organization and the people in it. You've done so much for this church and you will continue to do so much more. Stop telling yourself that you're not. Do not let them get to you like this, Alessandro. It's what they want you to think. It's most certainly not the truth.” I said, sounding a lot like Papa when he was trying to talk me out of getting down on myself.

He was quiet. He stopped meeting my eyes. I stepped closer and put my arms around him. He tensed for a moment and I was going to let go. I held on when I felt him relax and lean into me.

“I can't bring myself to banish anyone ever again, Raffaele. It was my fault that the last ghoul banished himself. If, if it never happened we wouldn't be in this mess. It's all my fault he's gone.” Papa whispered, voice cracking. He turned in my arms and buried his face between my neck and shoulder. I held him tighter as he started to cry. I rubbed my hand up and down his back to comfort him.

“It was not your fault Alessandro.” I whispered. “Do not blame yourself.” I gently kissed the top of his head.

“Y-you don't understand.” Papa mumbled through his sobs. “It is my fault.”

I put my hands on his arms, gripping him just below his shoulders. I stepped back and held my face level with his. “No. Stop thinking like that. You are not to blame for this.” I said, speaking soft but firm. “What happened was devastating, I understand that. But it was not your fault. You did not force the ghoul. He made his choice, not you. You did not cause these other ghouls to behave in this manner. It's not your fault.”

“You can't possibly know that.” Papa whispered.

“Of course I can. We are all born with free will. The ghouls too. You can't keep blaming yourself for the choice he made. You can feel bad about it, it's a shitty situation. The memory of what happened those months ago is painful. But you can't torture yourself with the wrong idea that you caused it. Don't let these other ghouls into your head. It's what they want and you are stronger than that.” I said. Papa was looking at me, leaning his weight against the dresser.

“And you have the choice to banish them but you also have the choice not to. I won't expect you to make that decision lightly. If you can't do it, we will find another way to deal with them.” I said, reaching to take his hands in mine. I ran my fingers over his, gentle brushes to show my love and compassion. My thumb grazed his broken claws and he gasped. I frowned. “Are you hurt?” I asked.

“I'll be fine.” He whispered. “We've got more problems than a few broken nails. I'll live.”

“So what are we going to do?” I asked quietly.

“For right now, I need to ask you a few questions.” Papa said. “Most importantly, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes I'm fine.” I answered. The whole ordeal had shaken me up but I was okay. “I would rather have not had all of that thrown in my face but I'll be just fine. What else?”

“I also ask that you consider going through with this little plan I have. We have spoken before of the deal you made all those years ago and I know that you have repressed those memories.” Papa said. “Will you allow Sister Sarah to give you something that will help you recall them? I am deeply concerned about what the ghouls said to you tonight.”

“I don't see how what they said has anything to do with what happened three hundred and fifty years ago.” I said. I didn't immediately say no but I wasn't too eager to agree, I repressed that night for good reason. I didn't want to relieve the pain.

“They called you plague bringer, Raffaele.” Papa said.

“I get called all sorts of stupid plague names because of my love of rats. It's not that big a deal.” I replied.

“I'm not so sure.” Papa said. “I truly believe there is more to this and it's worth looking into. I think it ties into what I saw that night in Venice. It can also explain why the ghouls chose to target you. I believe that they may want what you have.”

“Well they can have it. Let them take it.” I said quickly, getting visibly upset. “I don't want to live forever Papa. I want to live my life normally. I want to die peacefully, in a world where I don't have to live without you.”

“Raffaele.” Papa said, in a soothing tone. “Do not get yourself worked up.”

“I can't help it.” I snapped. “I thought I'd be fine but maybe I'm not. Maybe I won't ever be.” I added, a little more calmly.

“Sarah can help you awaken what you've blocked. It may help us figure this whole thing out. Will you do this for us?” Papa asked.

“I don't want to.” I whispered. “But I will.”

“I can drink what she's prepared as well. You will not have to relive this alone.” Papa said. “I just need to know that you're on board. I'm not forcing you to do anything. This is your choice.”

“I will do it.” I said, speaking more confidently knowing that Papa would be there. I looked up to meet his eyes. I saw relief. “What do we need to do?”

“I am not entirely certain. We need to talk to Sarah. She knows.” Papa replied.

“Then let's go. No sense wasting any more time.” I sighed. Papa nodded and we went out to join our friends in the sitting room.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Sarah explained to Papa and I, in great detail, what we needed to know about what we were about to do. Special and Elana were there and offered to stay throughout the entire process. I asked for a little time to think it over. Papa fully supported my decision and said I could take all the time I needed. I only wanted fifteen or twenty minutes. I went into the bedroom, to just clear my head. Papa stayed with our friends.

“Okay, I'm ready.” I said, coming out of the room. The lights were off. I noticed that the coffee table had been moved. In its place was a circle of burning candles, large enough to fit Papa and I when we would lay down next to each other. Within the circle, lines and symbols of black ribbon were laid out with careful precision. Elana was standing by the mini bar, helping Sarah prepare the specific tea we would need to drink. I didn't see Special and wondered where he'd gone.

Papa approached me, setting his hands on my cheeks. He leaned down to press his forehead to mine. “You can still change your mind about this.” He whispered.

“No. I'm good. I want to do this. If it can give us answers, I'm good.” I replied. After Sarah explained it all, the process and what to expect and knowing I had Papa there, I was a lot more confident. 

“Alright. I'll be with you this whole time. If it gets to be too much, remember the signal and Sarah can pull us back.” He said.

I nodded and leaned to press my mouth to his. “I love you Alessandro.” I murmured.

“I love you too Raffaele.” Papa whispered and kissed me softly.

“The tea mixture is almost ready you two.” Sarah said, walking towards the table, pushed against the chairs. “Let it steep another minute and we can get started.”

“Sounds good.” I said, stepping back from Papa but reaching to hold his hand. “Where is Special?” I asked.

“He's in the bathroom entertaining Asmodeus.” Papa said with a grin. I smiled back.

Elana came over and sat herself down on the end of the sofa. She looked up at us. “You two will do well with this. You're already so attuned to one another.” She said with a smile.

“Yeah.” I said. Papa squeezed my fingers.

I watched as Sarah poured the hot mixture into two mugs. The tea was a sludgy black color and didn't look at all appealing. As she handed us each a mug, my nose caught the scent. It smelled worse than it looked.

“I really have to drink this?” I said, disgusted.

“Hey, I have to drink it too.” Papa said and held it up to his nose. His face said it all. This stuff was nasty.

“Now, wait until I get you two set up before you drink it. The tea is fast acting and I'm sorry but you will have to finish all I gave you.” Sarah said.

“So like, do we have to get naked?” Papa asked, laughing to lighten the mood.

“I wish you wouldn't.” Sarah teased back.

“I wouldn't mind.” I said, winking at Papa. I think my response let him know I felt at ease.

“Please, no one get naked.” Elana said, giggling loudly.

“Fine.” Papa sighed. “Ready my love?” He said to me. I nodded.

We stepped into the circle and sat down next to one another. I held my tea in my left hand, Papa held his in the right. Sarah stepped in after us and crouched down to meet our eyes.

“Hands?” She said and we presented our empty palms to her.

She swiped a sweet smelling oil across each of our hands. She then placed a clear cut crystal into my palm. Papa put his hand in mine, covering the crystal. I watched as Sarah binded our hands together with a black satin ribbon, the same she used to mark the circle.

“This will ensure you stay together.” She said. “Not too tight?”

“It's good for me. How about you Raffaele?” Papa said.

“I'm good.” I whispered.

“The crystal should offer you both a clear view of what it is you are looking for. However, it cannot find it for you. You must guide yourselves.” Sarah said and we both nodded in understanding. “Remember that you're only going into memories, nothing can physically hurt you. I will keep a close eye the entire time you are out. Just signal to me and I will pull you from your dream states.”

“Got it.” I said. I looked over at Papa. “Love you.” I whispered. He smiled and whispered it back.

“Okay.” Sarah said, drawing our attention back to her. “When I step out of the circle, I will need you two to drink the tea. There should be just enough time for you to lay down and get comfortable before it takes effect. Good luck, Lucifer be with you and we will see you when you wake up.”

I watched as she stood up and carefully stepped over the candles. I looked at Papa with confidence. He looked back at me with love, adoration and a hint of determination.

“Salute.” We said and clinked our mugs together before chugging the tea. It was absolutely the most disgusting thing I'd ever put in my mouth. I wanted to throw it up but I powered through and drained the cup. Papa, too, looked as if he was going to be sick. We tossed the mugs out of the circle and shifted to lay down side by side. The candle light seemed to dim around us. The last thing I remembered seeing was Papa's face, looking over at me. I had fallen right into sleep.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	30. London, 1666

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stormy night in London, way back in 1666. A deal is made and it wasn't quite clear.
> 
> To differentiate this memory from the rest of the story, I told it in third person POV, as if Papa and Copia were watching it all unfold.
> 
> Minor character death. Satan is kind of a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry. Sorry if you cry.
> 
> Happy days are coming.

London, 1666

The room was small, hardly enough space for one to live comfortably, yet there were two cramped inside. It was all that was available to them with such low wages and in an already crowded city. There was no electricity, no running water, that was not something that existed in those times. If they had to use the bathroom there was an alley out back, or a bucket that had seen better days. The people inside were well below the poverty line, living in unclean, unsanitary, completely inhospitable conditions. One would think that as clergy members of the Catholic church, they could afford better than that. The sickening truth was they were sent up to London on missionary work and were left to fend for themselves.

It was a bleak time in London. The resurgence of the black death tore through the poorest parts of the city, sickening anyone it touched. It showed no compassion, no matter creed, race or sex. It took the lives of so many, and had been doing so for the last year. Anyone unlucky enough to be touched by the disease all came to the same conclusion, death.

The small room was dim, lit only by a small fire in a stove at the corner. The room was damp, mouldy, and had only dirt for a floor. The one window was blocked by rotting shutters, that were falling apart and the heavy rain from outside was coming in, leaving an area of mud that continued to grow the longer it flooded. The room was all the pair could afford and they deeply appreciated it was a roof over their heads. It was built into the basement of a run down church, one that had been dangerously close to shutting down.

Two small beds took up most of the space in that cramped room, pushed up against the cracking walls made from plaster. They were set up with a reasonable amount of space between them. A table was set up across the room, close to the fire. It was a basic kitchen table, piled with dirty dishes and scraps of food that didn't look fit for consumption. In the corner of the room, beside one of the beds, was a wooden crate. Inside was a small family of rats, nestled in an assortment of torn parchment and dried out foliage. On top of the crate, a yellow candle flickered, nearly melted down to the base. There wouldn't be another to replace it once it went out. Beside that, a Holy Bible, swelled up from being soaked in the rain.

The bed that was closest to the door was neatly made, looked as if it hadn't been used at all. A pile of dirty but folded clothes were set at the foot of the bed. The mattress was nothing more than a straw packed bag, lumpy and uncomfortable. It was safe to say, the other bed was built in the same fashion.

The second bed was occupied with the bodies of the two grown men that lived there, both pale and sickly, huddled close to share what little warmth they could manage during the storm raging outside. One of them was asleep, body shivering in a cold sweat. His breathing was shallow. His black hair was greasy and matted down, his body was clearly deteriorating from the effects of the plague; the disease had reached its final stage just days before. His skin was black, dying in places, the dark color covering large areas. One could say that in his healthier days, he was very handsome but the sickness stripped that from him. He resembled a corpse, eyes sunken in, lips a shade of blue. Only the slight rise and fall of his naked chest gave any indication he was still alive.

The other man, while still quite sick, was in a lesser stage of disease progression. His skin was marked by purple splotches, ringed in red. He too was sweat drenched, his shivers less intense than his sleeping partner's. He was very ill, but still had just enough strength to get out of bed a few hours a day. His soft brown hair was caked in mud, having spent most of the evening walking the streets to find something to help soothe the pain of the other. He had some things in a rain soaked satchel, but would wait until the other woke up to reveal them. He hoped the other man woke up. He'd let him sleep for the time, hoping he hurt less when his mind was still. He'd been sick for three weeks, a generous gift as the disease tended to kill faster than that.

He held the sleeping man close to him, pressing his face into his hair. He mumbled quiet prayers, asking their God above to stop this terrible suffering. Every moment of every day, he asked for the end of the suffering. Every day, the suffering continued.

Outside, the wails of people who had lost friends and family could be heard up and down the small city street. Used to the sound, it never got easier to hear. It had been going on for months and there was little the city of London could do to help.

“This has gone on long enough, Vincenzo.” The awake man said, sitting up in the bed. It was Father Raffaele Copia. He dipped his head and kissed the other man's forehead. He was burning up.

He climbed off the bed and tucked his sick lover, Father Vincenzo di Mazi, under every blanket and overcoat they had. Weak, he made his way towards the door of their small home and lifted the satchel from the hook he'd put it on. He carried it over to the empty bed, sitting down as the one action left him completely exhausted. After a minute, he dumped the contents onto the mattress. He sorted through the items, thinking over what he was about to do. Bundles of herbs, bottles of unknown liquids covered the end of the bed. Raffaele had no real idea what they were for.

Finding the strength in himself to stand, Raffaele got to his feet. In his hand was a black candle, deep markings that he knew nothing about had been carved into the wax, revealing a blood red wax underneath. He crossed the small room and stopped when he reached the crate that housed his four rats. He put his hand on the edge, taking a moment to breathe. Small tasks took an exorbitant amount of effort, the sicker he got. When he could, he reached out for the dwindling candle and puffed a weak stream of air in its direction, putting out the flame. He next knocked the waxy stub out of the holder and replaced it with the new candle in his hand.

He took the holder into one hand and the waterlogged bible into the other. After a moment, he turned and walked to the center of the room. Bending to place the candle on the dirt floor left him winded, but he moved next to the window. He pulled open the shutters and flung the bible out into the street.

“W-what are you doing Raffaele?” Vincenzo asked, voice hoarse and weak. His once bright green eyes were faded and expressionless. He was watching his lover from his place, unable to sit himself up.

“What needs to be done.” Raffaele replied. “This home is now a Godless home. He's abandoned us, left my pleas, my prayers unanswered. I will stop at nothing to make you well again. I can't bear to lose you Vincenzo.” He was out of breath and dropped to his knees.

“You can't do this.” Vincenzo said and started coughing. The cough was wet, chest wracking and once it started, it didn't stop. The awful retching came next.

Raffaele crawled on his hands and knees until he was at the side of the bed. He got himself up and crawled into it, pulling his lover into his arms. He held him tightly, rubbing his back until the coughing stopped.

“I met a woman in the streets this afternoon, Vincenzo. She offered me help. She gave me a way to save you.” Raffaele said quietly. “I'm taking her advice. I don't know what else to do.” He started crying. “I don't want you to die. No matter the cost, I will do anything to stop this pain. She offered us a way out when God has done nothing but watch us die.”

“T-that's blasphemy.” Vincenzo wheezed out. “You're wrong about this. You're challenging God's great plan for us.”

“I don't care!” Raffaele shouted and started coughing. He continued when he stopped. “I won't serve a God that has forsaken us.” He said, short of breath. “I won't serve a power that leaves us to this. I'm sick of waiting for you to die. I'm sick of waiting for myself to die. There is so much more this world can offer us. We can see so much more. I don't believe it's our time, Vincenzo. We can stop this now. We can stay together.”

“No Raffaele. I won't commit heresy. I believe in our Lord above. Heaven awaits us.” Vincenzo said softly, weakly. His eyes fluttered tiredly.

“You're wrong. We've lived a lie all these years my sweet love. There is no God. We've been wrong, so wrong. A true higher power would not leave us to suffer.” Raffaele said, touching Vincenzo's cheek, petting over the clammy skin and meeting his glazed over eyes. “There is another. The true Master of this world. We can join him and be better. Don't you want to be better?”

“The black death has spoiled your mind Raffaele. God will forgive you. Don't turn away from him.” Vincenzo weakly begged. “You speak of the Devil. Do not do so.”

“My mind is made up Vincenzo. I shall offer my services to the Devil. I shall worship in his name. You can too. We can be well again, we will start a new life together, back in our home city. We will no longer have to hide our shame, keeping with like minded people. We can live happy and healthy once more. Please, Vincenzo, please do this for me, for us.” Raffaele said.

“No.” Vincenzo whispered.

“The sickness has maybe spoiled your mind. You will see.” Raffaele said and got up from the bed.

He returned to the place on the floor he set the candle he'd gotten from the woman in the streets. She was a dark witch, gifting to him free of charge, items and words that promised to allow for him to summon the Devil and make his deal. He thought that maybe he'd gone mad from the fever but he was desperate. He took what she offered and intended to follow through with it.

When he felt he could stand, he returned to the bed, taking the herbs from the end. He carried them in one hand, the bottles in the other. He stopped to get the candle from the floor and made his way over to the fire. Dropping to his knees, Raffaele lit the candle from the flame of their stove. He held the first bottle to his lips, uncorking it with his teeth. He poured the viscous liquid onto the floor, drawing out the shape of a pentagram. When it was done, he set the candle in the center. He was close to the stove but far enough away it wouldn't melt. He tossed all the herbs into the open flame and the fire roared and spit.

“I summon you, dark Master of all.” Raffaele said, eyes locked on the flame of the candle. “I ask that you come to me, for I wish for you to hear my plea.” He took the second bottle and drank down its contents. His stomach clenched and he fell to the floor. In that moment, he thought that he'd make a grave mistake. He thought for certain that he'd poisoned himself and death was coming.

Raffaele cried out in pain, body writhing against the dirt. His body tensed and once more, his stomach clenched and he got sick all over. He pushed himself up onto his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Please, please dark Master, lord of us all. I ask to serve you. I offer myself to you, in exchange for my deepest desires. Do not forsake me, like the false God above. Please!” He said, grasping his hands tightly together in this new kind of prayer.

“Raffaele, don't do this.” Vincenzo wheezed from the bed. “Do not do this, please, I beg you.” The coughing started once more.

“I'm doing this for us.” Raffaele shouted, falling forward. He pounded his fists on the ground, wasting what little energy he had left.

From his place on the bed, Vincenzo started praying aloud. The words praised the Lord that Raffaele was trying so hard to cast out. His words were failing, broken up by his dreadful hacking.

It nearly killed him to do it, to leave his true love in such a poor way but Raffaele stayed down on his knees. He didn't go to Vincenzo and he shut out his words.

“Mighty Satan, please. I'll do anything.” Raffaele cried. “Please, I mean it. Come make a deal, save me. Save Vincenzo.” His body was trembling, falling over again in weakness. His breath was short and he was laying in his own sick. He thought maybe his fever was getting worse, as the fire before him went out.

The room went dark, only the faint flicker of candle light remained. The shutters at the window rattled. The rain outside stopped. So had the cries and wails of the neighbors. The heavy scent of burning ashes filled the small room. Even the sounds of Vincenzo praying had stopped. Raffaele was laying very still on the floor, gazing blankly at the foot of the bed. His ragged breath stilled. The room was absolutely silent.

A figure appeared, standing between the stove and the place where Raffaele was lying. It was tall, nearly touching the ceiling of the small and humble home. It had the legs of a goat, built strong and covered in thick black fur. Raffaele turned and looked up at it. His eyes wide in fear. The top half was definitely human in shape but held several goat like qualities. It's eyes blazed with fire and two large horns were protruding from it's head. The creature smelled of smoke and ash. It looked down at the man laying at his feet. It only stared, said nothing.

“A-are you the dark Master?” Raffaele whispered, finding it difficult to use his voice. Shock and fear left him feeling paralyzed.

“I am your Master, yes.” The creature said. It's voice was deep and sounded like it was coming from a place far away even as it stood right there.

Still weak, Raffaele managed to push himself up to his knees, bowing low before the Devil himself. “Please, please your greatness, M-master of the underworld, p-please hear my words, and, and please, oh please help us! A-and I will forever be in your debt.” He said, tripping over his words.

“Do not grovel like an imbecile.” The creature said. “Stand before me and I shall hear your plea.”

Raffaele scrambled to his feet, pushing through the pains that ached his sickly body. Even standing, he had to look up to see the creatures face. He wasn't sure if it was proper to look him in the eyes but he did.

“Please, great Satan. Take this terrible sickness from me and from my darling love, Vincenzo.” Raffaele said. “We will serve you. Honor you. Praise you, if you would be so kind.”

The creature was quiet, looking down at the man. He tilted his large head, considering the words. His eyes moved to the bed, looking at the sleeping form of the other man before he looked back at Raffaele. “And why should I?” It asked. “What could either of you offer me in return?”

“T-take what you want from me.” Raffaele said. “Please, I mean anything. Y-you collect souls, don't you? Take mine, but please, please just make Vincenzo well again. He's, he's very special to me and I could not bear to see him without his soul. It, it's what made me love him. Take mine but leave him alone.”

The creature said nothing at first. He reached out and touched Raffaele on the cheek. The man stood absolutely still as the large claw cupped over most of the side of his face. He stared at the Devil and he was terrified. “You are a dedicated man, Raffaele Copia of the great city of Venice. You would offer your soul to save a man that refuses to give up his service to my greatest nemesis.” He dropped his hand back down at his side.

“Yes.” Raffaele replied. “I'd do anything for him. And, and if you help me, Old Master, I will do anything for you.”

“Then it seems that I shall make a deal with you Raffaele, but it may not be the deal that you have asked for. I work with my own terms. You take them or there is no deal.”

“Thank you Master.” Raffaele said. “What must I do?” He asked.

“You can live, Raffaele. I will stop this terrible disease from destroying you further, I will grant you the power to control it, control all diseases of men, in exchange for your eternal servitude. I shall grant you a life without end and you will come to me at the end of days.” The creature said. “Of course, you can always say no. But know this, you won't get a second chance.”

“Yes. Yes I will do it. Praise you, Dark One. I am forever in your debt.” Raffaele said, dropping to his knees and without really thinking it over. Had he taken time to think and really listen to the words, he might not have been so quick to accept.

“Then it is done.” The creature said, pressing his hand to Raffaele's forehead. “I mark you with the sigil of the White Rider. You are cured of the disease that has caused you such pain. You are gifted a life eternal. I shall call on you when the time is right.”

“And Vincenzo? When will he wake up?” Raffaele asked, looking over to the bed in which his lover slept.

“You see, Raffaele, he will not turn from god, I have no reason to grant him any part of this deal.” The creature said.

“No.” Raffaele cried. “I told you, I will pay his debt, please don't do this. I, I can't live without him.”

“The deal is made. It cannot be undone Raffaele.” The creature said. “And may I suggest getting used to losing loved ones. With lasting life, it's now a part of who you are.”

“This isn't fair!” Raffaele shouted. “You tricked me.”

“I did no such thing, Raffaele. You didn't listen. I made myself very clear.” It said.

“What if I convince him? Will you save him then? Please. I can make him see his errors. He can serve you too. I'll wake him now.” Raffaele said, panicked.

“No Raffaele. You cannot make him do anything. Each being in the world and the next is born with free will. He made his choice to serve the false god.” The creature said. “Now, go be with him. I sense his time is almost up. If you truly love him, you won't let him die alone.”

And with those last words, the Devil faded from the room. Raffaele was left, staring at the spot in which it stood. The fire in the stove reignited and the black candle hissed as it went out. Raffaele kicked it over and screamed out, until his lungs burned. Outside, the rain started to fall again, coming down in sheets.

Looking over at the bed, Raffaele felt his heart snap. He was sobbing as he crossed the room. He slipped into the bed and curled himself around the sleeping body. He pressed his lips to Vincenzo's.

“I am so sorry, my love.” He whispered, before settling down. He held him all night.

When the morning had come, Vincenzo was still and his skin had gone cold. He died in Raffaele's arms, peacefully in his sleep. For three days, Raffaele didn't leave his side.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡•●


	31. Sixty Four Years On This Earth And You Never Had A Taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardinal and Papa discuss what they saw and felt in the memory.
> 
> Tacos with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts pretty emotional but ends on a lighter note.
> 
> Hope you all have a great weekend!

When I woke from the induced dream state I was hysterical. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I was sobbing and gasping, sniffling uncontrollably. Special and the sisters were staring down at me, worry lined their faces. Papa was slower to rouse and when he woke, he bolted up to a seated position. I could see he was crying too, though not so intensely.

He pulled me up to sit beside him, flinging his unbound arm around my shaking frame. He pressed kisses to my neck, mumbling how sorry he was. I let him hold me but couldn't bring myself to hug him back. I sobbed against his chest as he dragged his lips over my head and through my hair. The room was quiet otherwise. Only my cries and Papa's whispered apologies could be heard.

I had no idea how long we were inside the memory, only that it was long enough to reopen emotional pain that I'd spent centuries burying to the point I'd forgotten the smaller details. Reliving it was not something I ever wanted to do, but we had found the information we had needed. I could work through the pain, I'd done it before. I was marginally grateful that we had found what it was that Papa needed to try and sort out our real-time issues. If I'd had to go through that for nothing, I'd have felt a hell of a lot worse. I did not remember if it was me or Papa that had used the signal to Sarah but I was relieved to be awake again and away from it all.

“Are you okay Cardinal Copia?” Special asked, his voice loudly filling the quiet room. I shook my head no.

Sarah stepped inside the circle and worked to untie Papa's and my hands. Elana went around and put out the candles. Once our hands were separated and Sarah took back her crystal, I turned to Papa and threw my arms around him.

“Don't make me do that again.” I whispered. I settled against him as he slipped his arms around my lower back. I felt him kiss the top of my head. “I won't.” Papa whispered. “I promise you I won't.”

“Can I get you two anything?” Special asked. Papa requested water and I nodded, wanting the same.

I sat quietly, thinking about what we just saw. What I had lived through all those years ago. It was a lot to process. I drank my water slowly and when it was done I asked for another. The various ingredients of the tea must have made me thirsty. Not long after finishing his water, Papa asked for a second as well.

We got up from the floor and sat down on the sofa, opposite the other three. Papa wrapped me up in his blanket and I sat there quietly. Sarah had packed her candles away and Asmodeus was stalking around the room. I watched him, in a daze. The others were chatting but I was so caught up in my own thoughts I had no idea what it was about.

In my desperation to save myself and to save my dear Vincenzo, I had made my deal so quickly. The implications of such a deal hadn't been well thought out and what was done, was done. I was glad to be alive and where I was now. I was living in much better conditions. I had a purpose in life, serving the Old One, not left to die serving the nemesis. I finally had good friends, something I never really had before in my long life. I had Papa, whom I loved with all my heart and body. It wasn't a greater love, nor a lesser love than I had for the man I lost that night in London. It was different and I was so grateful to have the chance to love so deeply again. I still clung to the regret of not saving Vincenzo, but as before, it was a regret I would learn again to live with.

I was reminded that my soul was binded to our great Master below. The mark that Papa saw on me, that night in Venice was the mark of the White Rider. Even with all my knowledge and experience I only had a vague understanding of what that meant. The words our Master spoke to me that night were fresh in my memory then. I only had to figure out what to do with what I had relearned. I was sure that Papa would help me through processing it all. He'd be there to guide me through a better understanding and acceptance of what I was.

The sound of maniacal laughter drew me from my thoughts. I shook my head, clearing away my preoccupations and spotted Special rolling around on the floor. “What is so funny?” I asked, finally jumping into the conversation that had been going on for an unknown length of time.

“Special thinks he's hilarious.” Elana said. “He's laughing at his own jokes.”

I smiled a little bit. “Well, I'm sorry I missed it.” I whispered.

“No, it wasn't funny.” Papa said, looking at me. 

“Not funny at all.” Sarah added.

“You just don't get it.” Special said from the floor. “I'm funny. I really am.”

The hour was late and Papa and I were emotionally drained. We bid our friends a good night and made plans to meet for lunch the next day. We agreed to travel into town, to discuss the next step to deal with the ghouls. It was decided that being off the church property was our safest bet. Before they left, I asked if Elana would be so kind to stop down in my chambers to feed the rats. I was too out of sorts to make it down there myself. She said that it would be no problem.

Once they were gone, I made my way into the bedroom. I felt as if I went through the motions of getting ready for bed as if I was on autopilot. I had left Papa out in the sitting room, so he could tend to Asmodeus for the night. I was already in bed, but still very much awake, when he came into the room.

“Tonight, we will relax. We will get some sleep and hope it is restful.” Papa said, slipping out of his clothes and sliding into bed next to me. “I will not ask you to talk about what just happened, not yet.” He shifted closer to me and put his arm around my middle.

I put my head on his shoulder and reached for his hand. I entwined our fingers and sighed deeply. “I would prefer if we can talk about this all now.” I said, though I did appreciate his mindfulness. “I'd rather get it all over with before I block it all again. I don't want these feelings to stay.”

“If that is what you'd like Raffaele, then that is what we will do.” Papa whispered. He squeezed my hand gently.

“It is what I'd like to do but I have no idea where to start. I feel, I feel like I've lost him all over again.” I said. “The pain I feel in my heart is just as strong as it was that night. The memory felt so real.”

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall silently. Papa ran his hand over my body, soothing and calming but it did nothing to ease the terrible ache I felt inside. He was quiet for a long time. I felt him shift, the presence of his body leaning over mine. His palm came to rest on my cheek, his thumb wiping away my tears.

“Look at me Raffaele.” He whispered and I opened my eyes. He was laying over me, staring deeply into my eyes. I sniffled once and tried to smile for him. “When you told me, all those months ago, about losing him, I felt how sad it made you feel. Seeing it for myself, my heart aches too. For you, for him.”

“I was so stupid, Alessandro.” I whispered. “What the hell have I done?” I took a deep breath to stop a sob. Papa leaned down and kissed my nose.

“It was not stupid Raffaele. What I saw were the pleas of a very desperate man. I saw bravery and courage. I felt it too.” He said quietly. “I am so deeply sorry that you lost him. I felt in my own heart the love you had for Vincenzo. I cannot take that heartbreak away from you, but I can do everything in my power to help you ease it. Do not shut out his memory, Raffaele. Cherish it and remember the times before you both got sick. He is gone from this Earth but he may live in here.” Papa put his hand over my heart. My eyes teared up again. I whispered that I was sorry.

“Spend your night feeling what you need to feel Raffaele. There is no shame in crying over a loss. I have told you this before and you know that it is true. Feel your sorrows. Miss him. If he had your heart, he deserves that much.”

I nodded my head and leaned to press my face into Papa's neck. I nuzzled him and whispered a quiet thank you. He was right. I pulled back and looked at his face. I licked over my lips and pulled him down to kiss him. I closed my eyes and hummed quietly. It was soft and emotion fueled. When I leaned away I opened my eyes and looked back into his. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

“So, what does all of this have to do with the ghouls?” I asked. “How would they know what happened to me? Why does it even concern them?”

“I think that they can sense your mark.” Papa started. “That they know you are immortal.”

“Do you think Special can sense it too?” I interjected.

Papa tilted his head as if in deep thought. “I would say that, yes, Special probably knows.” He replied. “But I do not think he harbors the jealousy that the other ghouls have towards you.”

“Why would they be jealous of me?” I whispered.

“Ghouls are creatures that were born of Hell. They come from the Old One himself. I think that these ghouls do not like the idea that you have received the gift to serve Him for all of eternity. I have said to you, that immortality is not something He gives to anyone. Being tasked to be there when He calls on you at the end of all things, it is a great honor, Raffaele. Satan almighty has seen something in you, a special quality or feature, and these ghouls do not like that.” Papa said. “They are of a warped mind. Their thought process is no longer clear. It angers them that their Master chose a human, over a creature of the underworld to be part of his ultimate plan.”

“The Apocalypse.” I whispered. That was what we had been taught. The common knowledge of what His ultimate plan was. Papa nodded softly. “I don't understand, why me?” I asked.

“Because He saw greatness in you Raffaele. So eager to serve him after years of serving the wrong side. You have an unmistakable greatness inside you, I see it too, every day. You're dedicated. You are loyal and passionate. The Old One makes no mistakes. If He chose you, He knew exactly why He did it. You were born for this reason Raffaele. Be proud of who you are.” Papa said.

“If I was born for this, why had I so easily repressed the memory? Why have I not sensed any pride in this role? Why do I still feel like what I have done has been a huge mistake?” 

“Because you are still human. Immortality and the mark of a Horseman cannot take that away from you. It is because you feel things, so deeply that you cast the knowledge aside to protect yourself from a painful memory.”

Again I nodded. It was essentially what I knew, but hearing him say it made me feel less shitty about the whole situation. I still didn't like it but it was something I had to live with. I might as well just start getting used to it.

“So there are others around, like me.” I said thoughtfully. “Three I would say.”

“Yes.” Papa said. “And I haven't the faintest clue about it. I suppose only those who were tasked with the honor know who they are.”

“I wonder if their deal was shady as well.” I whispered. Papa laughed quietly. It didn't offend me. I was thankful for the break in seriousness. I smiled at him. “I would say yes.” I added.

“You may not be wrong about that Raffaele.” Papa whispered, grinning. “The Old One is wise and powerful but he is cunning.”

We fell into silence for a little while, just looking at one another until we settled down to get some sleep. Papa relaxed against his pillows, body turned towards mine. I was on my back, leaning my head on his chest. I felt his chin resting on my head.

“Does knowing all of this about me change the way you feel about me Alessandro?” I whispered, worried he might say yes.

“If anything has changed, it is that my love for you has grown, as it does each and every day Raffaele.” Papa whispered, snaking his arm over my middle, pulling me more flush against his body. He kissed the top of my head. “Now let us get some rest. I love you, my darling Raffee. Sleep well.”

I smiled softly. “I love you too Papa. I'll see you in the morning.” I whispered, arching my neck to kiss under his chin.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

The next day, Elana offered to drive even as I said it would be no problem for me to. Like the last time, we took my car. Special sat up front with Elana, leaving Sarah, Papa and I in the back. Our plans were to drive into town for lunch, but that didn't stop me from tucking Isabella into my front pocket. She climbed out and explored the car on the drive out.

“Where are we going?” Elana asked once we were on the road.

“I could really go for those tacos again.” Papa said. “Yeah. Tacos.” I added, finding the suggestion a good one.

“I have not eaten a taco before.” Special said.

“Are you serious?” Sarah exclaimed. “Honey, drive to the taco place. We need to fix Special.” She added with a laugh.

“I do not need fixing Sister Sarah.” The ghoul said. “But I am intrigued. I have heard of tacos before.”

“Are you bullshiting us?” Papa asked.

“No. Not at all Papa.” Special replied.

“Who wants some music?” Elana said, reaching out to click on the car radio. It produced nothing but static on every station. “Ugh, the reception in the mountains is terrible.” She muttered.

“I have a few cassette tapes in the center console.” I offered.

Sarah laughed quite loudly. “Damn Copia. How old are you?” She said. “Who uses cassettes anymore?” She mumbled to herself, smile across her freckled face.

I turned to look at her. “I will be three hundred and ninety four next month.” I answered.

Sarah looked at me, blinking slowly and swallowing hard. A quiet giggle slipped past her lips before she got quiet again. “Wait, you're serious?” She whispered.

“Yes he's serious.” Papa said, looking past me at the sister. “What can I say? I like older men, sexy older men. Just like Cardi.” He squeezed my hand and winked.

I smiled and leaned into him, resting my head on his chest. “I'm not that much older than you.” I whispered to him. “But hands down, I'm the sexier one.” Papa chuckled.

“Wait? How old are you Papa?” Elana questioned.

“Not three hundred and ninety four.” He answered with a laugh. “I'm uh, oh fuck math, um I'm one hundred and seventy five.”

“I'm sixty four!” Special said.

“Sixty four years on this earth and you never had a taco.” Sarah muttered.

I laughed at that. I was sure if it hadn't been for his being prone to car sickness, Special would have climbed over the seat to tickle attack Sarah. Instead, he sighed heavily, looking out the window. “Shut up about the tacos.” He said with an exasperated sigh.

“I am not going to complain about feeling old anymore.” Elana sighed.

“What are you, twenty six?” Papa asked, reaching out and poking her in the back of the head.

“Stop distracting the driver.” I whispered.

“You're very kind Papa. I'm thirty five.” Elana replied. “And listen to Copia. Don't distract me.” She laughed.

“And you, Sister Sarah?” Special asked.

“A lady never tells her age.” She replied.

“She's thirty eight.” Elana answered for her.

“How dare you!” Sarah said, mock offended.

“What happened to listening to music?” Papa asked. “Put on music. I'm bored.”

“So sorry we bore you.” Sarah said and reached over my head to poke him. Papa playfully smacked her hand away and it dropped down, clocking me in the head.

“Oww.” I said sarcastically. It hadn't even hurt, just came unexpectedly.

“Special, pick out a tape, Copia says they're in here.” Elana said, taking her hand off the wheel and tapping the center console.

“And don't judge me on my musical taste.” I said with a grin.

“It's not old man music is it?” Sarah whined.

“No.” I replied.

I watched as Special popped open the top of the console and poked around inside. Isabella reappeared from under the seats and jumped inside it.

“Move little lady. I can't see.” The ghoul said. Isabella just squeaked and stayed put. Sighing, Special just stuck his hand into the compartment and plucked a cassette blindly. He looked at it and sighed sadly. “I was hoping you'd have ABBA'S greatest hits, Cardinal Copia.”

“Not on cassette, sorry Special.” I said “I have that on vinyl.”

“What is it?” Papa asked, leaning towards the front seat and pulling the tape right out of the ghoul's hand.

“Oh Cardi, this is a surprise.” Papa said with a wide smile. “Wouldn't have thought you a metal fan.” The cassette was Black Sabbath's self titled debut.

“Well, um. Yes I am. Mostly the stuff from the 1970s and 1980s.” I said.

“Sweet Lucifer, I'm so much more attracted to you right now.” He said. Papa leaned over and pressed his lips to mine.

I hesitated at first but kissed him back, putting my arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. The hand not holding the cassette came to rest firmly against my thigh.

“Oh my Satan. Keep this PG guys. I'm right here.” Sarah said, laughing.

I leaned away, laughing quietly. Papa leaned closer, trying to kiss me again. He dropped the cassette and flipped Sarah the finger. I let him kiss me again, but we kept it short.

“Special, pick another tape.” Elana said. “I'm worried if we play this one, things are going to get real awkward, real fast.”

“Oh my dear friends, I promise you, they would have.” Papa said, sounding amused.

“Oh please stop.” I whispered, closing my eyes, body shaking with suppressed laughter.

“Cardinal Copia, Isabella is in the way.” Special whined.

“So move her.” I said. “She will let you pick her up. Pass her back to me.”

I took the rat from the ghoul and set her on my shoulder, between myself and Papa. She settled down and nudged Papa's hand until he started to pet her. I smiled when he started using baby talk on her.

“Keep that up, the music won't matter.” I whispered to him, eyes barely open.

“You like when I talk to her like this, yes? Well any of them.” Papa mumbled, taking Isabella into his hands so he could kiss my neck.

I moved my hand up his back, digging my fingers in his hair. I grasped it but didn't pull. “Y-you know that I do.” I whispered

“Oh Lucifer.” Sarah said, covering her face with her hands.

“Yeah?” Papa asked quietly. I bit my lip and nodded. I watched as he leaned past me and looked at Sarah. “I don't think I have ever seen you blush so much Sister. I am quite amused.” He said to her, tone teasing. “Are we making you uncomfortable?”

“No.” Sarah squeaked. “Not at all.”

“Do you guys want to hear something funny?” Papa asked, sitting up straight.

Oh Satan no, I thought and closed my eyes.

“Probably won't be as funny as anything I could say.” Special said with such confidence I felt bad that I busted out laughing.

“I'm going to say yes but there's a strong gut feeling I'm gonna regret it.” Elana said.

“Trust your gut Elana.” I whispered, bracing myself for something likely to embarrass me.

“It's ridiculously hot, how turned on Cardi got the first time I called the rats ours.” Papa said. “Honest to Satan, I thought he'd cum on the spot.”

Yep, the embarrassment was about to hit. But it didn't. Instead, I fired back with a comment of my own. “I find it funny how incoherent Papa gets when I simply mention biting his ass.” I said.

“I cannot picture Papa being incoherent.” Elana said.

“Well it's good for the ego.” I said with a grin.

“If we're oversharing, Elana likes to dress up like a kitten when we're doing the dirty.” Sarah said with a big grin.

“I can't believe you just said that.” Elana whined.

“I am confused.” Special exclaimed. “Cardinal Copia says friends don't talk about these things.” He muttered.

“Good friends do.” Papa said.

It surprised me when Special turned around. I had a slight panic, thinking he'd get sick in my car doing so. He looked right at me. “Are we not good friends Cardinal Copia?” He asked, sounding so sad.

I reached my hand out and placed it over his claw resting on the back of his seat. “Of course we are good friends.” I promised him.

“Okay. Good.” The ghoul said, eyes lighting up. He turned back around and I tensed as his shoulders heaved. Thankfully, it passed.

“So, if I may offer a change of topic, when's the wedding?” Elana said.

I looked up at Papa and he looked at me. “I don't know.” He said. “Maybe after we get this mess back at the church sorted.”

“I am so excited for you guys. We're invited right?” Sarah said.

“You are not.” I teased with a little smile.

“Ugh.” She replied, knowing I was joking.

“I want a small ceremony.” Papa said. I looked over at him. I had imagined him wanting to make a big show of it all. I would have supported that, but was rather relieved he wanted something small.

“Who will you ask to lead the ritual?” Elana asked.

“Don't say Father Williams.” Special muttered.

“I was thinking about asking my brother.” Papa answered.

“Really?” I whispered, another surprise.

“Yes.” He replied. “Though I am hesitant, as I know he will tease me mercilessly.”

“Why would he do that?” I asked, worrying the answer would be because it was me he was marrying.

“Well, because, well it's a silly thing. I don't think it's worth mentioning.” He said, flustered.

“Oh tell us, please Papa.” Sarah said.

“Excuse me, Sister Elana. You missed the turn for the town.” Special said.

“Tacos are not in town. Don't you worry yourself.” Elana said to him. She looked up, meeting Papa's eyes in the mirror. “Go on, tell us. You know our little group loves silly things.”

Papa sighed and nodded his head. “Alright.” He sighed. He turned to look at me. “Do you remember, back in March of 2014 when you first arrived at the church?” He asked.

I nodded my head. “You yourself were still a cardinal.” I said with a smile. “And you whined and whined to Imperator that it was silly to bring another one in.”

“Well, yes. I did think that.” He said. “Glad for it now though.” He added with a smile. “After you left to go settle into your new chambers, Dante pulled me aside and do you know what he said to me?”

“That you were being a dramatic little bitch?” I replied with a laugh. Sarah laughed too.

“Other than that.” Papa said as he pulled a silly little face. We all remained quiet, waiting for him to continue. “He told me that I needed to give you a fair chance. That I needed to trust Imperator for bringing you in.” He paused. “And that I was being blatantly obvious in my staring at you. And it was true. You were so oblivious to the fact that I was staring. I couldn't help it. You're gorgeous, my love.”

“Aww, Papa had a crush on you.” Elana said and turned the car onto the street that would lead us to the restaurant.

“You did?” I asked, eyes wide in wonderment.

“Eh, crush may not be the word I would use but had I not been involved with someone at that time, I'd have asked you to come into bed with me.” He said.

I blushed. “I had no idea.” I whispered.

“No. You were so awkward back then, I never would have put you in a situation to leave you flustered.” He said and he touched my face gently.

“Well he leaves you flustered now.” Special said with a laugh. “And shares his bed.”

“Copia, what was your first impression of him?” Sarah asked.

I licked my bottom lip as I thought the question over. “That he was a pompous asshole, but an extremely good looking pompous asshole.” I answered.

“That's fair.” Papa said with a laugh. “You have a thing for handsome men with dark hair and green eyes, don't you Cardi?” He whispered.

I smiled softly. I never really thought about it, but yes, I did. Having been inside my memory, Papa knew that my last love interest also had black hair and green eyes. I thought maybe it would make me sad but it didn't. “I guess I do.” I whispered back.

“I prefer redheads.” Elana said, turning and looking at her wife with a smile before setting her eyes back on the road.

“Really?” Sarah asked. “I thought you loved me for my accent.” She teased.

“The accent helps.” Elana teased back. “The accent and hair make up for the lack of personality.”

“Hey!” Sarah gasped.

“Payback for the kitten comment.” Elana said with a laugh. “You know I love all of you my dearest.”

“I have no type. Not anymore. I will remain alone.” Special sighed.

“Don't be like that, Special.” I said, leaning to put my hand on his shoulder. “You don't need to have a type but you will find someone to love and who will love you back. You're an amazing ghoul.”

“Thank you Cardinal Copia, but you are wrong.” The ghoul whispered, turning his head down.

“He's not wrong.” Papa said. “Don't get so down on yourself.” Sarah added.

“We're here.” Elana said, turning into the small parking lot and stopping the car in the second open spot.

“Maybe I will fall in love with tacos.” Special said, hint of his cheerful tone in place.

“You eat enough, they won't love you back.” Sarah said with a giggle.

“Oh you're disgusting.” Elana sighed and turned the car off.

“We never put the music on.” Papa said with a laugh.

“Oh yeah.” Sarah whispered.

We moved into the small restaurant and the owner recognized us from eating there quite recently. “Back so soon?” She asked with a smile, taking a few menus from a bin on her podium.

“Yes. The food is so good here.” Elana said with a smile.

“Thank you.” The owner said and led the five of us (six if you counted Isabella, who was back in my pocket) to a small room in the back of the restaurant. “You have come and beat the lunch rush. Make yourselves comfortable and I will be back with some waters.” She said cheerfully.

“We will take two bottles of wine, red.” Papa said to her before pulling his chair out.

He sat down next to me and Special sat on my other side. He looked around and seemed fascinated with the brightly colored decor. Elana and Sarah took their seats on the other side of the table. Sarah was directly across from Special, Elana across from me. We used the extra chair to pile our coats and outerwear. I let Isabella sit in my lap.

“Let's order the party pack.” Sarah said excitedly, not even bothering to pick up the menu.

“It serves ten people.” Elana commented, paging through her menu.

“Did I stutter?” Sarah said, shooting her a side glance.

“I could eat enough for two, maybe three people.” I whispered. I had been incredibly hungry, not having time to eat the last two days.

“Me too.” Papa said. “Party pack and a side of rice. The one with little tomatoes in it.”

“I don't like tomatoes.” Special sighed. We all looked at him.

“You do know that they use tomatoes to make pizza sauce and ketchup right?” I said to him, knowing I'd seen him eat both on several occasions.

“Do you know what a tomato is?” Elana asked.

“I do not.” The ghoul replied.

“Then how do you know that you don't like them?” Sarah asked.

“You like them.” I said to Special and smiled at him.

“Okay Cardinal Copia.” He said with a nod.

“So which kinds are we getting in the pack?” Sarah asked.

“Ten chicken. Twelve beef. Eight shrimp.” Papa said without much time to think.

“Why not just do tens across the board?” I asked.

“We could.” Papa replied.

“How about we figure out what we will each want and order them that way?” Elana suggested. “We will get six each. I think it would be best to get Special two of each, so he can try them. I know I want two shrimp and four chicken. I'm trying to lay off the red meat.”

“You are still on that kick?” Papa said, leaning back in his chair. “Eat a damn steak child. Red meat is good.”

“I know it is. I'm just taking a break from it.” Elana said and set her menu down.

“Three chicken. Three beef.” Sarah said and reached for the basket of complimentary tortilla chips. She took one and popped it into her mouth, crunching away happily.

“Those Doritos are naked.” Special said, looking down at the basket with his head tilted. We all started laughing. “What? They are.”

“Here.” Sarah said and took another chip. She dipped it in the bowl of house salsa before handing it to the ghoul. “The chips are fried tortillas, like Doritos but less processed. They are sprinkled with salt and you dip them in the salsa, it's a spicy dip.”

Special looked at the chip, really studying it before tipping his mask up and shoving it in his mouth. He hummed in contentment and reached for another. “S'good.” He said with his mouth full.

“Get a second basket when the wine arrives. I can totally see him eating all of these on his own now.” Sarah said with a smile.

“Be real dearest. You'd eat them all too.” Elana said, leaning her head on Sarah's shoulder. She reached for a chip and ate it without salsa.

Our wine was brought to the table, along with empty glasses. A second waitress joined the first, bringing us a tray of water. She took down our order and Papa poured the drinks. Elana declined, as she would need to drive us all home when lunch was over. We fell into mindless conversation for a time, laughing and drinking. We ate a total of four baskets of the chips between us.

“So, I hate to bring the party down, but I'm curious to know, what's going to happen with the ghouls?” Elana said, sipping from her water glass.

“Either Imperator is going to have to banish them or we come up with another plan.” Papa said, downing his remaining wine in a single swig. “I am not comfortable doing it myself.” He whispered. I knew that must have been hard for him to admit. He hated making himself look weak. I knew it didn't make him weak but he believed it did.

“Is there a way to strip them of their powers?” Sarah asked. “We can always just do that and imprison them for their heinous actions.”

“I don't think so.” Papa said. I shrugged, having no idea.

“Yes. There is a way to do that Sister Sarah.” Special said, drinking some of his wine.

“How?” Papa asked, leaning forward to look past me.

“I have no idea Papa. But I know it can be done.” The ghoul replied.

“I can try and find something in the ancient texts about it.” I offered. “I'll help you look.” Elana said.

“I can look through a few of my texts as well.” Sarah added. “I don't recall seeing any such spell, but if there is one, I'll find it.”

“Thank you.” Papa said, pouring himself another glass of wine before topping off everyone else's glasses.

“Can I help?” Special asked with enthusiasm.

“Yes, you help Sarah go through the spell books. Cardi and Elana can check the library.” Papa said. “And I will call Dante, as I need to do so anyway.” He put his hand on my thigh and gave it a little squeeze. I smiled at him, my cheeks red from the drink.

“Good. Now that we have that sorted. Where's the food?” I said with a laugh.

As if by some amazing chance, our waitress returned with a tray of the assorted tacos. She set it down in the center of the table, along with the rice, empty plates and little dishes of toppings. We thanked her and dug in.

It turned out that maybe we had been too optimistic in our hunger because after about four tacos each we had reached our fill. It was discovered that Special did enjoy tacos, tomatoes as well. We sat for a while, letting the food digest and finishing off the second bottle of wine. Special was eating the leftover guacamole with a spoon. Sarah was leaning on Elana's shoulder. I was gazing quietly at Papa, enjoying the gentle press of his hand stroking up and down my thigh.

“May I ask a personal question Copia?” Sarah asked me.

“Um, sure. Why not?” I said, looking over at her.

“What had you so upset last night? You came out of that memory a total mess.” She said.

“Papa and I had to go back to the time I made a deal with Satan. It happened to coincide with the night I lost someone very close to me.” I answered. “It was a very long time ago. And it hurts a lot, opening up what I'd spent so long forgetting.”

“I'm sorry Copia.” She said and reached to put her hand over the back of mine.

“It's alright. I realized that instead of burying the memories I really needed to accept them and move on. So I suppose it was all for the best.” I turned to look at Papa and he leaned to kiss my cheek. I smiled at him.

“You have met the Old One?” Elana said, in awe. “How lucky to have such a blessing.”

I laughed, a little forced. “I'm not quite sure if I see it as a blessing, Elana, but maybe one day.”

“A blessing in disguise.” Papa whispered, kissing me again. “Trust in Him.”

“I do Papa.” I sighed. And really, I did.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	32. It Reeks Of Sex In Here Cardinal Copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia returns to work.  
> Lunch break sex.  
> Nearly falling asleep in the library.
> 
> Smut makes its return in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have been asleep 3 hours ago but I am awake so I'm posting another chapter today.

Monday morning found me in my office. It had been a long time since I'd been in there doing any actual work. It felt strange coming back. I wasn't used to extended time away. I had a coffee for myself. I opted not to make one for Special as it was quite early and I assumed he'd still be in bed. I opened the window a crack, letting in some fresh air. I was glad that the weather had been warming up and I was able to do such a thing.

I sat myself down at the desk and sorted through over a week's worth of old papers and when I felt they were sufficiently piled in a workable manner, I set to do the weekly attendance report. The only thing was, the papers I needed to do them were not on my desk. Sighing, I sipped my coffee and stared out the window.

A knock on my door was followed by it opening up and someone walking through. It was Sister Imperator. I was surprised.

“Good morning Cardinal.” She said with a smile. “Here early, I see.”

“Yes Sister. Ready to start my day. What brings you here?” I said.

“I have your attendance data sheets.” She said, waving a stack of papers at me.

“Oh. I was just looking for those.” I said with a smile. “Why do you have them?”

“Did you think they just appeared on your desk every Monday morning?” She asked, walking over and setting them down in front of me. “I always deliver them myself. You just arrived earlier than I had expected.”

“Of course.” I said with a nervous laugh. “No. I did not think they just appeared. That would be silly.”

The sister took a seat in one of my chairs and looked across the desk at me. I wondered why she was there. I worried she was checking up on me. I worried my asskissing image had been shattered for good.

“How are you feeling Cardinal?” She asked and she sounded concerned.

“I am fine.” I answered her.

“I am very sorry about what occurred at the ritual on Friday. Something like that never should have happened.” She said.

“No. It shouldn't have.” I agreed. “But I assure you, I am fine.”

“And what about Papa?” She asked next.

“Fine as well.” I replied.

“Good.” She said. “I will leave you to your work then. I will see you Friday for our meeting.” She got up from the chair. “Enjoy your week Cardinal.”

“Thank you Sister.” I said and watched her leave, closing the door behind her. That was weird, I thought.

I looked through the papers she handed me and began the task of entering the numbers into their spreadsheet. I worked for close to an hour, my typing was not fast. It was accurate but I worked slowly. When I was done, I decided that it was time for a second coffee and that I'd go looking for Special. I'm sure he'd be up by then.

I took my mug and left the office. I heard footsteps approaching behind me as I locked the door.

“G-good morning Ca-cardinal Copia.” A quiet voice said from beside me. It was Sister Alicia.

“Good morning Sister.” I said with a smile at her. “Did you have a good weekend?”

“Yes. Quiet b-but good. How was y-yours?” She replied softly. “I, I am sorry for what happened at the ritual. A-are you alright?” Her cheeks flushed, the poor girl was always a nervous wreck.

I smiled again and I nodded my head. “Yes. I am fine sister.” I said. “Hey, um, I was just going upstairs to grab another cup of coffee, would you like to join me?”

“Oh, um, sure Cardinal C-copia.” She accepted with a smile that rounded her pink cheeks.

The two of us made our way up to the kitchen. Being the both of us were shy and awkward, there was no conversation. I found that there was a pot of coffee already made. I offered to pour her a mug but she declined, saying she would make herself some tea. I made a coffee for myself and a second mug for Special. I decided that I'd make a third mug, on the off chance that Papa was awake and in his office.

“I have to make a stop before heading back downstairs. Are you okay to come along Sister Alicia?” I said.

“Sure.” She whispered. “W-where are we, um, going?”

“Up one more floor. I need to deliver these coffees.” I said.

“Oh, um, I, yes I will go along. But pardon me, Cardinal Copia, but I figured a man of your standing would, um, do more than deliver drinks.” She said, looking down at the counter and flushing beet red. “I, I am sorry if that was in-inappropriate to say.”

I laughed, careful to make sure she knew it wasn't at her. “They are for friends. It's not part of my job description.” I said, grinning.

“Yeah.” She said and laughed quietly. “I, um, I knew that.” She looked up and briefly met my eyes.

“Do you mind holding one of the mugs for me?” I asked her.

“Is t-this w-why you asked me along?” She asked, smile tugging at her lips.

I shook my head no. “Just trying to be friendly. The, um, the third mug was just an afterthought to be honest.”

“I, I don't mind either way Cardinal Copia.” She said quietly. “I, um, I w-will follow you out, I uh do not know where we are g-going.”

I took two mugs and she took the third as well as her tea. We made our way up towards Papa's office and Special's favorite window. Again the walk was silent between us. It didn't bother me. As we topped the stairs and rounded the corner to our destination I spotted the ghoul I'd been looking for.

“Cardinal Copia!” Special shouted and jumped down off the window sill. He skipped towards me, tail swishing happily as he eyed the mugs in our hands.

“Good morning Special.” I said and passed the ghoul a mug. I stepped aside. “Do you know Sister Alicia?” I asked.

“No.” The ghoul said and turned to the small and meek sister at my side. “Hello Sister Alicia.” He said and extended his free hand out to her. He mimed a kiss to the back of her hand, seeing as his mask did not allow for a real one.

“H-hello Special.” The sister said, once again blushing. She giggled at the kiss to her hand. “It's, um, it's an honor to m-meet you Special. I, uh, I don't know any ghouls but I, um. I hear a l-lot about you.”

“I hope you hear good things, Sister Alicia.” Special said. “And the honor is all mine. Always an honor to meet a friend of Cardinal Copia.”

The door to Papa's office swung open and I could see him standing there, looking half asleep. “I thought I heard that beautiful voice.” He said groggily. “Tell me one of those is mine.” He pointed at the coffee and stepped out into the hallway.

Sister Alicia gasped and gave a slight bow. “H-hello P-papa Emeritus.” She said reverently. She looked up at me, eyes wide. “Y-you didn't tell me we would be seeing his d-dark excellency.” She whispered.

“Hello Sister.” Papa said, smiling his typically flirtatious smile. She blushed so hard I thought she'd fall over.

“Coffee?” Papa asked, looking at me, smile still in place.

My belly fluttered. I passed him the mug in my hand. The flutter became a full drop as he leaned over and kissed me. It was short and sweet. “Thank you my love.” He whispered and stepped back.

“You're welcome.” I said. “Meet for lunch at one?” I asked.

“Sounds wonderful. I'll come down to you.” Papa said. I smiled and nodded.

“Back to work Sister Alicia?” I said, turning to the sister. She was gazing up at Papa and I. Her expression was one of awe and confusion.

“Um, y-yeah.” She whispered.

“Goodbye Cardinal Copia. Goodbye Sister Alicia, maybe I will see you again.” Special said.

“Goodbye S-special. Goodbye Papa.” Sister Alicia said and the two of us headed back down the two flights of stairs.

When we entered the wing with our offices, Sister Alicia spoke up. “Um, Cardinal Copia, m-may I ask you something?” She said quietly.

“Yes.” I replied, looking over at her as I stopped in front of my office.

“I have, um, I have heard rumors among the siblings of sin th-that you and Papa Emeritus are, um…” She stopped suddenly, cheeks going all pink again.

“We are together.” I said, assuming that was where she was going with her words.

“Th-that's, um that's sweet.” She said with a smile. “Y-you two look really happy to-together.”

I smiled at her. “We are.” I said. “Um, thank you for coming on that walk with me Sister Alicia. It was nice getting out of this empty hallway, don't you think.” I said.

“Y-yes it was Cardinal Copia. Th-thank you for inviting me.” She whispered. “I, um, I will see you around.”

“Enjoy the rest of your day, Sister.” I said, giving her a wave as she turned to head down to her small office. I went into my own and started to draft out the weekly newsletter.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

“Keep your voice down Alessandro.” I groaned hotly into Papa's ear.

I had him bent over my desk, his pants down around his ankles. My own pants were undone, cassock bunched up and held over my waist. I was rolling my hips, grinding against him, biting my lip to stop myself from moaning out loud. We had skipped actual lunch on our lunch break. My fingers were threaded through his hair, pushing his face down to the top of the desk. My other hand held tight to his hip, keeping him still as I fucked into him.

“Oh fuck.” I groaned, trying in vain to keep quiet. The office door was locked but the walls were certainly not sound proof. My face was flushed. I could feel the sweat rolling down my back, and hoped it wouldn't show through the cassock. I heard Papa mumble something but I couldn't understand him. I yanked on his hair, pulling his face off the wood. “Say that again.” I growled.

“Fu- fuck me harder Raffaele.” Papa whined, hands gripping tight to the edges of the desk. “Please.”

“Yeah? You want it harder?” I asked, pulling out almost the entire way. I waited, teasing him before thrusting my hips, pushing back in. I did it again, the desk inched forward and scraped across the marble floor.

“Oh Lucifer.” Papa said through clenched teeth. “I, I love it when you use me like this Raffaele.” He panted.

I leaned over, covering his back with my chest. I missed the feel of bared skin but this was fine too. I'd never fucked him in my office before and I was high on the thrill of it. My lips pressed to the back of his neck, kissing it before I bit down hard.

“Fuck!” Papa shouted, body shuddering beneath mine.

I straightened back up, pushing him face down once more. “Keep quiet or I'll be forced to gag you.” I said, my voice coming out in breathy clips. I was close. My hand slipped out of his hair and moved to sit on his other hip. I gripped him tight and worked my hips faster. “Oh fuck, Alessandro, I'm gonna cum.” I moaned. “Don't you dare cum before I do.” I hissed, feeling him tense and shudder again.

“Hurry up then.” He mumbled against the desktop.

The desperation in his tone tipped me over the edge. I bucked into him, biting hard into my own lip as I moaned through the orgasm. I felt his body clench around me, so hot and tight as he came all over the side of the desk. When his body went still and limp, I pulled out and stepped back, dropping my cassock back down. I was panting heavily and wiped my face with the back of my hand. I reached out and took hold of Papa's shoulder, pulling him up off the desk. I pushed him down on his knees. “Clean it up.” I said quite forcefully.

Papa leaned down and licked his cum from the side of the desk. I moaned, watching him do it. When it was done, I helped him to his feet and pulled his pants back up. I couldn't resist giving his ass a little bite before covering it up with the clothes. I moved over to my chair and sat down. I was exhausted. I gave Papa's arm a tug and he plunked down heavily into my lap.

“Oh fucking Hell, that was hot.” He said, wrapping his arms around my neck. I pressed my lips to his and we spent the next several minutes just kissing and exchanging gentle touches. My heart fluttered when he sat back and looked at me with the biggest smile on his face.

“I love you Alessandro.” I said with a laugh. “We need to do this again.”

“Any time, my love.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to my cheek. “I have to go to a meeting soon.” He sighed, sadly.

“With who?” I asked, running my fingers back through his hair.

“People. I don't know.” He said with a silly grin. “Will you be around for dinner tonight?” He asked.

“I'm supposed to meet Elana in the library at seven. If we make it a quick dinner, I'll be there.” I said, running my finger across his lips.

Papa gently bit my finger and nodded his head. “Dinner can be quick. I'll be starving. Someone made me miss lunch.” He teased.

“Must be a real ass. Who denies the great Papa Emeritus the Third his lunch?” I teased right back.

“An incredible man that gave me exactly what I needed.” Papa whispered, kissing me softly. “Really, Raffaele, I love it when you take control of me. It makes me feel, uh, so good.” He shivered against me.

“Anything to make you happy my dear.” I said with a smile.

“Does it make you happy?” He asked and booped my nose.

“Very.” I replied and pinched his side. “You better get going. You have that meeting and I have to get a start on the budget.”

“Mmm, talk numbers to me Raffaele. I'm getting all hot again.” Papa said with a laugh.

“Get out of my office.” I said with a grin. “I'll see you at six.” I kissed him one more time. “Love you.”

Papa climbed off my lap and looked down at me. “Love you too, hot stuff.” He said with a wink. He neatened his clothes and fixed his wild mess of hair before leaving the office, blowing me a kiss.

I grinned like a fool before getting up from the chair. I fixed my clothes under the cassock, tucking myself back into my pants before zipping the fly. I just sat back down when the door to the office swung open.

“Get your ass to that meeting now or you'll be late.” I said, expecting Papa. Instead, it was Special.

“Oh, hi.” I said, smiling at the ghoul.

“It reeks of sex in here Cardinal Copia.” He said.

“Yeah.” I whispered, shrugging. “It does.”

“Why are you here?” I asked.

“I am here because I wanted to ask you if I may borrow your ABBA vinyl. You did say you had one.” He answered.

“I do. It's on that shelf.” I said, pointing to a shelf on my smallest bookcase I had dedicated to my vinyl collection. I watched as Special walked over and sifted through the records until he found what he was looking for.

“Thank you Cardinal Copia.” He said. “I will leave you alone now.”

“You are quite welcome my friend.” I said. “And you can stay if you want. I'm just outlining the budget. I can talk if you want.”

“No, my friend. Maybe another time. I have plans.” He said.

“Alright then. Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow?” I said.

“Yes. Tomorrow for coffee.” And with that, he disappeared.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I was down in the back section of the library, searching for what, I wasn't entirely sure. My mind was a little wishy washy, having had a few glasses of wine over dinner. I wasn't drunk but I wouldn't pass for sober either. I walked down an aisle, reading the spines of the old texts, some probably older than I was. There wasn't a book written on stripping powers from a ghoul, not to my knowledge anyway. I thought poking through books on the creatures themselves would be a good start. From there I'd move on to general demonology. The time was ten after seven.

“Sorry I'm late.” Sister Elana whispered loudly as she came down the aisle I was currently sitting in. “Find anything yet?” She asked.

I looked up from the book in my lap. “No. Not yet.” I replied with a smile. “I honestly am going in blind. I have no idea where to look for this information.”

Elana sat down on the floor next to me. She looked into my eyes and probably noticed they were a bit glassy. “You're drunk.” She giggled.

“No.” I whispered. “I'm not.”

“Well, you've been drinking at least.” She said with a smile.

“That I have.” I said with a grin. I reached over and pulled out another text. “You look here. I'll keep paging through this one.”

Elana nodded and shifted around to rest her back against the shelves. She bent her knees and propped the book up on them. She started to page through it and I went back to my book. Neither one had what we were looking for.

“We could be here for days.” I whined.

“I don't mind. I love the library.” Elana said and put both texts back on the shelf. She pulled out two more.

“I guess I don't mind so much either.” I said and opened my next book. I sighed. It was entirely in Latin. “I'm too tired for this.” I muttered and cast the text aside.

“Here. Take this one.” She said and passed me the book she had open. She reached over and took another one off the shelf. It was also in English and we fell back into silence as we continued our search.

“So how was your first full day back to work Copia?” She asked, halfway through the book she had.

“Eventful.” I answered, grinning as I thought about my lunch break and fucking Papa in my office. I hadn't thought about the actual work I'd done. “How was work for you?” I asked, pushing my book aside and leaning my shoulder on the shelf.

“Tiring to be honest.” Elana replied. “I love my job but the kids are exhausting.” She laughed.

“I could never be a good teacher.” I said. “I don't know how you people do it.”

“Teaching isn't for everyone. But I love it. I can't see myself doing anything else.” She said. “It's most rewarding when the kids actually seem to enjoy the lesson.”

“I bet you're a wonderful teacher.” I said with a lazy smile. I was starting to get tired. It wasn't even that late, the wine was probably catching up with me.

“Thank you Copia.” She said. “You look like you're going to fall asleep on the floor. How about we call it a night after these two texts? You get some rest and I can get some grading done.”

“Meet back here tomorrow?” I asked.

“Yup.” She said. “Sounds good.”

We fell back into our books and just like the others, they were no help to us. After reshelving the texts, we climbed to our feet and said our goodbyes. I made my way up to my chambers. All I wanted to do was go to bed but I had to go feed the rats.

I dug through my pocket looking for my key. At first I thought I'd left it upstairs or in my office but I found it in a back pocket. I opened the door and was startled. The lights were on and Papa was in there.

“Hey.” I whispered. “I thought you'd be upstairs.” I closed the door and wandered into the middle of the room.

Papa met me halfway and pulled me into a hug. “I didn't know how long you and Elana would be down in the library so I thought I'd pop down here and feed the rats.” He said.

“That's really sweet of you.” I mumbled through a yawn. “I'm exhausted. Too much wine at dinner.”

Papa laughed. “My poor Raffee.” He whispered. “Did you want to sleep down here tonight?”

I looked over at the bed, then back to him. I nodded. “Do you mind?” I asked. We hadn't spent a night down here since before Papa had been attacked. I'd only been stopping by to care for the rats.

“Not at all my love.” He whispered, kissing my forehead and he squeezed my hips.

“Good. Because if you wanted to go upstairs you'd be sleeping alone or forced to carry me.” I said with another yawn. “I should probably shower but I'm not going to.”

“Shower in the morning. I don't think you smell too bad.” Papa said with a laugh.

“Are you coming to bed now too? What time is it anyway?” I asked, walking around to my side of the bed. I started to open the buttons on my cassock.

“It's after nine.” Papa replied. “And yes I am coming to bed. I'm tired to. That meeting I had to sit through was boring as fuck.”

“What was it about?” I asked, watching as Papa started to undress himself.

“They want to build a new church down in New Zealand. It was about raising money to fund it and plotting timelines and half way through I zoned out thinking about your cock in my ass, so fuck if I know anything about how that meeting ended.” Papa said and laughed. Naked, he climbed under the covers and waited for me to do the same.

I stripped down to my boxers, then ditched them too as an afterthought. I crawled into bed and snuggled up to Papa. I pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Ah shit.” I muttered. “I left the lights on.”

“I will go shut them off.” He said and did just that.

Once he was back in bed, I cuddled up to him and pulled his face towards my own. We kissed for a little while. When my eyes felt heavy, I told him goodnight. I was out nearly immediately once my head hit the pillow.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	33. I Think I Have Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of trouble in the land of our characters. Trouble, but not without hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted sooner but I got sick so I opted to sleep over edit. Sorry about that.
> 
> More coming soon!

Wednesday evening, Elana and I were in the library yet again; Tuesday had not been successful in finding the information we needed. Empty mugs and a half eaten plate of crackers and cheese were set between us. We'd been there since seven thirty. Papa had joined us some time around nine. We each had a book open on the table before us, searching page by page for even a hint of how to stop a ghoul's powers. The more books we checked that turned out useless, increased my anxiety of the situation.

I reached the end of my book first, pushing it away. I grabbed a cracker and took a small bite. I leaned back in my chair and yawned. When I glanced over at Papa, he was staring at me. “What?” I sighed, reaching up to pull my glasses off.

He smiled and shook his head. “Nothing.” He whispered. He turned his head back down to the book and ran his fingertips over the page as he skimmed through the words. I knew he was getting tired, it was obvious through his body language.

“Find anything yet?” I asked, question aimed at Elana. She looked up at me and shook her head no.

“Have Special and Sarah found anything in her spell books?” Papa asked.

“No. I think this weekend the two of us are driving out to the specialty shop where she gets her supplies. We can pick up a few more books, maybe ask someone if they have a clue.” Elana said, stretching her arms up. “I even checked online. I was four pages deep into Google and found nothing.”

“Four pages in?” Papa said with a laugh. “That's true dedication dear sister”

“Yeah, well the need for this info is really important so I'm covering all my bases.” Elana said.

“Google is a stupid sounding word.” I said, laughing quietly.

“We are naming our next rat Google.” Papa said, nudging me in the shoulder.

I shot him a dirty look. “We are most definitely not.” I replied. “Have you heard from your brother yet?” I asked.

“I have called him and left two messages. He has not called me back.” Papa answered.

“Should we be concerned?” I asked, letting my nervousness get the better of me.

“I do not believe concern is something we need to have at this time.” Papa said and yawned. “I will try to give him another call tomorrow. Dante values his alone time and probably doesn't want to deal with his obnoxious kid brother.”

“You, obnoxious? Never.” I said with a laugh.

“Eh, not everyone can see past that part of me, Raffaele. I am a pain in the ass.” He said, laughing as well.

“I can't see past it Papa.” Elana said. “I've just learned to ignore it.” She laughed.

He looked over at her and smiled. “You used to be so sweet.” He said.

“I must be influenced by you.” She said.

“Don't you worry Elana.” I said. “I too have fallen under his influence. And if it counts for anything, I still find you quite sweet.”

“Thank you Copia.” Elana replied.

We sat for a while longer, reading through three more texts. Our conversation stopped as we all tiredly looked over the words. I had a book on the history of ghouls and humans working together. Elana was paging through a book on our church's retired customs. Papa had picked the book in Latin that I'd ditched two nights before.

“I think I have something.” Papa said, breaking the silence. He pushed the text towards me, turning it so the words were right side up in my direction.

I pushed my glasses up my nose and leaned closer to the faded text. I read the passage he pointed out and nodded, considering the words.

“What is it?” Elana asked, excited.

“This bit here refers to another text. I think maybe we will find our answers if we get our hands on it.” Papa said.

“I'll go look for the book.” I said, making to get up from the table. “It should be in section 507, on the next level.” The area of the library in which I spoke was the vast collection of untranslated Ghoulish texts. I don't know how I'd not thought of checking up there before.

“Do you want help?” Elana offered.

“You won't find it up there Cardi.” Papa said.

“Where will I find it then?” I asked, looking at him.

“Only two copies were ever printed. One copy resides in the Great Library of Hell.” Papa explained. “The other, well that one was rumored to have been destroyed but I have a sinking suspicion that it was stolen and sits on the shelves of someone's private collection.”

“Who's collection is that Papa?” Elana asked. She yawned quite loudly and whispered a quick sorry.

“My father's.” Papa replied.

“So why not go take it from him?” I said.

“We could do that.” He whispered. “But that would mean going to see him and I do not want to see the man.”

“That's a piss poor reason not to.” I said with a huff. “Whatever qualms you have with your father shouldn't prevent you from doing the right thing Papa. We need this text for a greater cause than your personal issues with your strained relationship with Nihil.”

Papa just shrugged and it made a slight anger flare up inside me. He was being childish and selfish. I didn't like that.

“Why not ask Imperator to get it?” Elana suggested. “Or have Special pop over to the library in Hell for the other copy?”

“Why not just grow up and do what needs to be done and just go talk to your father?” I said, as calmly as I could manage but there was still and air of tension in my tone.

“Fine.” Papa said, looking at me then rolling his eyes. “I will go see my father this weekend. I'm not looking forward to it and I'll bitch the whole time.”

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

After parting ways with Sister Elana, Papa and I made our way up to our chambers. There was no conversation between us, I made sure of that. I keyed open the door and stepped inside, reaching to turn on the lights. Asmodeus was waiting for us just inside the door, meowing quite loudly to be fed. I walked right past the cat and into the room. I sat down on the sofa, resting my elbow on the arm and putting my head in my hand.

Papa shut the door behind us and clicked the lock in place. He also ignored the cat and walked towards me. He stopped, standing in front of me, looking down until I looked up at him. My face was blank. I chewed the inside of my lip, the fingers of my hand resting against my thigh twitched slightly.

“You are upset.” Papa said, clasping his hands in front of himself, wringing his fingers.

“And this surprises you?” I said, voice level. Of course I was upset. He had acted unfairly.

“A bit, Raffaele. I thought that maybe you'd be happy we have found a lead to forward our quest to stop this ghoul madness.” He said, speaking slowly, careful in his word choice.

“I'm quite pleased we have a lead, yes.” I said, getting up from my seat so I could look him in the eyes. “I'm not just upset. I'm angry with you.” I watched his face fall, just slightly. I didn't let it interfere with what I needed to say. “I'm angry that you have to be difficult and quite frankly, childish, at the prospect of seeing your father. We are not asking you to spend time with him. It's not a social event. I'm angry that you expected me to relive the most difficult night of my life in order to forward our quest to stop them. I'm angry you asked me to do that and you, you can't even do one simple task of retrieving a text that we need to stop these ghouls! I did my part now why can't you do yours? Don't you want to stop them from causing us any further pain and doing any more damage to this church?”

Papa was quiet for a long time. He was looking at me, thinking over everything I had just said. “Raffaele, I'm sorry.” He whispered.

“I'm sure you are.” I said, a little coolly. “I'm going to bed.” I pushed past him and headed into the bathroom.

After the bathroom I went into the bedroom. I noticed on my way that Papa was feeding Asmodeus but I said nothing to him. I left the lights off. I shut the bedroom door and changed into a pair of sleepwear. I climbed into bed and settled down on my side, facing the window. The curtains were open and I looked out at the sky. The moon was glowing, a simple yellow crescent shape. I was exhausted but too worked up to sleep.

Still awake, I didn't acknowledge Papa when he came into the room. About an hour had gone by. My eyes were closed but I was still up with my thoughts. I kept my back turned when I felt him slip into bed. I moved closer to the edge when he started to shift near me. He stopped, sighing heavily, and flopped down on his back. The room was silent, apart from our breathing.

“Raffaele, I'm sorry.” Papa said after five minutes.

“I heard you the first time.” I replied, breaking my thought to just ignore him for the night. I believed he was sorry but I was still hurt by his actions. I wasn't in a forgiving mood.

“I don't want you to fall asleep angry with me.” He said.

“Well, you should have used your head and thought about something other than yourself.” I replied.

“I see my errors, Raffaele.” He whispered, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away, pulling the covers up to my chin and curling into a ball.

I heard him sob quietly and my heart clenched. I turned around but still kept my distance. “I forgive you Alessandro but I'm still rather upset.” I said. “I am really tired right now and I am going to sleep. We can talk in the morning.” I turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. After a moment I closed my eyes and willed myself to find rest. Just as I felt the tendrils of sleep creeping in, Papa spoke up.

“Have I really fucked this up?” He asked and sounded so completely gutted. “Do you still love me Raffaele?”

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him, just making out his face in the dark. “Yes I still love you Alessandro. Don't be silly. This isn't a matter of love. I can be upset and angry with you and still feel for you with all my heart.” I said.

“I love you too, you know?” He whispered.

“Of course I know.” I replied. “I never doubted that.” I reached out to him and touched the side of his face, running my fingers back through his hair. “Please don't think I would.”

“I am so very sorry.” Papa said, turning his head and pressing a kiss to my wrist. I closed my eyes and nodded my head. “Let me hold you tonight? I know you are angry and I understand the why. But please?”

I opened my eyes and looked across at him. I was quiet, considering his request. I nodded and moved myself closer to him. He opened his arms and I snuggled up to him. He closed his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes, resting my head under his chin. Neither of us spoke for the rest of the night. Papa had been correct, it hadn't been smart to go to sleep angry. In his arms, I fell asleep quickly.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Friday morning I was sitting in Imperator's office for my weekly meeting. It started with her once again asking how I was doing and how well Papa was feeling. I think after she let go of her disappointment of Papa and I running off to Venice and seeing first hand the attacks of the ghouls, she had sprouted genuine feelings about our well being. Maybe it had always been there but something she didn't always show. We had discussed the topics: budget, rituals, attendance, the usual. She ended the meeting and sent me on my way.

I stopped at the door and turned back around. “Sister, I have a few things I would like to say before I go.” I said.

“Yes Cardinal?” Imperator replied, looking away from her computer and back at me.

“This weekend, Papa and I are having a small renovation done to our chambers. I would like to inform you that we plan to be away for the duration.” I said, taking my seat across from her once more. “I did not want to leave without letting you know.”

“Well thank you for that. I don't see a problem so long as you are back to work, ready and set for Monday morning.” She said.

“Of course. We will be back in plenty of time.” I said with a smile. “Not going too far this time.”

“That's good, now what else do you have to say? I'm quite busy.” She said.

“Could I ask you to do me a favor?” I asked, a little nervous about it. “I need to get my hands on a copy of an ancient text and I thought who better to ask than you.” I said, bending the truth a little to get my way.

“Why ask me, Cardinal?” Imperator asked, resting her elbow on the desk as she looked across at me.

“Well, it has come to my attention, Sister, that the only two copies of this book are in Hell and Papa Nihil's personal library.” I said. “I thought rather than bother the man myself, I'd ask you to bring it to me Monday morning.”

She pursed her lips and then a smile crossed her face. “You mean Emeritus won't go speak to his father so you expect that I will.” She said.

“I, um. Yes.” I said, unable to keep up the fib.

“I will do so for your Cardinal, but only because I am so fond of you.” She replied. “What text do you need?”

I smiled at her kind words. Papa would be thrilled I decided to ask Imperator to go instead of him, he hadn't known I was going to ask her. I gave her the name, the pronunciation of its Ghoulish title was impeccable.

“I shall leave it on your desk Monday, with your data sheets Cardinal. Enjoy your weekend.” She said.

I stood up and gave a small bow in thanks. “I appreciate this Sister. It will be a great help to me.” I said then showed myself out.

Instead of going for coffee or to my own office, I headed down the hallway to see Papa. I was surprised to find the sill by the window was vacant. It was the second day in a row that Special had not been there.

I knocked twice on Papa's office door and let myself inside. He was sitting at his desk, buried in paperwork. He hadn't even looked up when I came in. As I stepped closer to the desk, I noticed that he'd been sleeping sitting up. I cleared my throat loudly and his eyes blinked open.

“Oh, hello my darling.” He said. “I didn't expect you to be around before lunch.”

“Surprise.” I said with a grin. I walked around the desk and leaned on the edge, right next to his chair. “Did you not sleep well?” I asked, teasing him.

“I slept fine.” He whispered. “I just have a headache. I had no intention of falling asleep just now.”

“I am sorry your head hurts Papa.” I said with a little frown. “I have some good news for you though. I can't promise it will ease the aching in your brain but it may put a smile on your pretty face.”

He leaned back in his chair and reached out to take my hand. He pulled me down and into his lap, closing his arms around me to hold me in place. He pressed his face against my chest, giving a kiss over my heart. He looked up into my eyes. “Let me guess.” He said, eyes flashing with delight. “You've come to me because you crave my lips wrapped around your beautifully thick cock?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I smiled and chuckled at him. “The offer sounds tempting my dearest Alessandro, but I do have a ritual to plan before we leave tonight.” I said, leaning my head down and pressing a kiss to his nose. “I have just come from my meeting with Imperator.” I said.

“And at the mention of her name, all thoughts of giving into the lust are gone.” He sighed, resting his forehead against mine. “What news do you have for me Cardi?” He asked.

“Imperator will get me the book from your father. We do not have to go see him tonight.” I said. “We can leave to go straight to your brother's house.”

Papa sat back. “You asked her?” He whispered.

“I did. Knowing that you would have done it was pleasing enough to me. I decided to spare you the hassle of seeing Nihil.” I said and cupped his cheek. I smiled as he leaned into the touch.

“Thank you Raffaele. You are a greater man than I deserve.” Papa said and put his hand over the back of mine.

“Don't be ridiculous Alessandro. You deserve the best and if being with you has taught me anything, it is that I feel my best when I am with you.” I said and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Papa moved his hands to the sides of my head and held me close as he deeply kissed me. I moaned into his lips, savoring the taste of him. My body suddenly craved more but I would need to survive on his kisses alone, at least until my work was done. I sat back, looking at him and we both had the biggest grins on our faces.

“I should go, before this escalates into something more.” I whispered, moving to get up off his lap. He pulled me back down.

“Just a few more kisses, my love, then I will send you on your way.” He said, gliding his lips over my throat. It was quite pleasant and I couldn't argue a few more kisses. The idea was much too tempting. I whimpered quietly as he sucked a bruise into my skin. I shuddered when his lips met with mine again. We kissed slow and passionately, until a loud knocking on his door had me back on my feet.

“Come in.” Papa called out as I had to readjust my cassock, having been a bit too excited from the shared kisses.

The door opened and in walked Sister Elana. It was quite a surprise. I had expected she'd be at work this time of day.

“Elana, what's wrong?” I asked. I noticed she was ghost white and visibly distressed. “Why aren't you in class?”

“It's… it's…” She said and fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

I rushed to her side and Papa was right behind me. I got down on the floor, pulling the poor woman into my arms. “Elana, what happened?” I asked, heart sinking at my first thought. My fear had been confirmed.

“The ghouls took Sarah.” She cried, pressing her face into my chest. I squeezed her tightly, petting over her hair, trying my best to sooth her but I knew there was nothing I could say or do to ease her pain.

Papa was gone from the office faster than I'd ever seen him go.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I took Elana down to my office. I locked the door and set her in my chair. I knelt down at her side, holding her hand. She squeezed my fingers tightly. I didn't know what to say, only looked at her. She was dazed, unreachable. My heart was broken for her.

“She's gone Copia. My Sarah is gone.” She whispered.

“We will find her.” I said, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. “Papa and I will bring her back.” I only hoped my words were true.

“I'll banish those fuckers myself.” She said. I'd never seen her so angry before. “If they hurt her I will kill them all.”

I looked up at her. I understood where her rage had come from but it made it no less difficult to hear. Elana was by no means a violent or vengeful woman but in that moment, she was absolutely those things.

“Don't think like that. We will get her back.” I said. I had to be strong enough for us both in that moment. “Trust Papa can find her. Trust in Lucifer to keep her safe. Come on Elana. Take a deep breath. This will be okay.”

She nodded slowly. “I trust that she is safe. Our mighty, all giving Lucifer will let her come home to me.” She said. “Copia, please come to my dormitory with me. I trust that we are safe in here but I'd like to be home. And I don't want to go alone.”

“I'll go with you Elana, of course I will.” I said and got up on my feet.

We made our way out, up from my office to the main floor. We walked the long hallway, past the chapel, to the back of the building. We exited through the set of doors that led outside. It was a short walk, passed the gardens to the complex of apartment style dormitories, where most of the siblings of sin called home. I'd never been inside before and I probably would have appreciated their grand architecture a little more if I'd been visiting on different terms. Elana led me to the top most floor and the corner dorm that overlooked the forest.

The dormitory was spacious but felt comfortable and cozy. It was exactly how I'd imagined the sisters would have lived. It was divided into five rooms. The living room was the first, a very short hall led from the door to a wide open space, filled with a small sofa and coffee table. Bookcases lined every wall, filled with countless books and homey decor. The focal point of the room was a brickwork fireplace with a large mantle. Family photographs sat in frames along the dark wood. A large, simple grucifix hung over the center. Candles covered most of the hearth, burned and melted down.

Off to the right was a little kitchen, off that was a door that I was told led to a spare room, they used for storage. To the left of the living room was the bathroom, a linen closet and the door to the bedroom. The place was very clean and neat but still felt homey and lived in.

“Make yourself comfortable Copia. I'm just running into the ladies room” Elana said and excused herself.

I walked over to the fireplace and spent some time looking at all the framed pictures. I never had family pictures to display. I was from a time when they didn't yet exist. I didn't have a family either. I thought maybe getting a nice one taken of all of us once Sarah was back. These people were not just friends, they were my family. I smiled at the thought of getting to frame a picture of the five of us smiling and displaying it in the chambers I shared with Papa.

“Those are my favorite things in this dorm.” Elana said and I turned towards her voice. She'd changed out of her habit and was dressed down in more comfortable loungewear. She tied back her dark hair, which usually she left down.

“Photographs have always fascinated me.” I whispered.

“Me too.” She said, smiling for the first time since I saw her that day. She took a few steps closer to me. “I couldn't imagine a world without them.” She whispered, looking up at me.

“Well, a world like that did exist.” I said with a sigh. “We had paintings but those didn't really capture real moments. I am glad we have them now.” I smiled at her.

“This one.” Elana said, reaching up and pulling a photo down. “This one is my absolute favorite.” She handed me the frame and her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

I looked at the photo. It was of her and Sarah. They were bundled up in heavy winter gear. My guess was they'd been skiing. Elana was bright eyed and smiling all big and toothy. Sarah had been making a silly face, with her tongue hanging out. I thought the image captured their personalities very well.

“It's a great picture.” I said and reached to set it back on the mantle for her. “I didn't know you liked to ski.”

“I used to love it.” Elana said. “But after I broke my ankle and shin in an unrelated accident, my skiing days came to an end.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” I said.

“It's okay.” She said. “I think Sarah was happy, not that I'd been hurt but oh she hated to ski. Always complaining how cold she was.” She laughed.

“I've never been skiing.” I whispered. “I'd probably complain about the cold too. I do enjoy the snow, though not enough to be out in it all day.” I smiled.

“Would you care for some tea, Copia? I'm going to make some for myself but can brew a whole pot if you're interested.” Elana said.

“Sure. Some tea sounds really good.” I replied. “I can help if you'd like.”

“I think I can manage it on my own. Go sit down. I'll be right over.” She said and pointed to the sofa.

I walked over and before sitting down, I slipped out of my cassock. It left me in a black button down shirt and (which I'd completely forgotten about) the tight pants I'd only ever worn in front of Papa before. I folded the vestments and set it over the arm of the sofa and sat down.

As she had said, Elana was back quite quickly. She set the teapot down on a trivet at the center of the table. “Just let it steep a bit then it will be ready to drink. Would you like sugar or honey?” She said.

“Oh, um, honey would be nice.” I said. I often drank my coffee without sweeteners but I did enjoy the flavor of honey in my tea. I watched her go back to the kitchen and return with two mugs and a ceramic jug of local honey.

“You're going to love this honey, Copia. The bees source their food from our gardens.” She said and sat down one cushion over. “Brothers Mark and Ian, along with Sister Olivia run the beekeeping for the church.” She poured out two mugs and added a dollop of honey to each. She dropped the spoon into my mug and passed it over.

I took the mug and gave the spoon a little twirl, stirring the sweet honey into the hot beverage. It smelled wonderful. I waited a bit, to let it cool before taking a sip. It was definitely delicious.

We sat for a while longer, sharing our tea and I spoke a little about how I'd found some extra funding for the month's budget and bought all new projectors for the school. Elana talked about how she was teaching middle school but missed the days when she taught the littler ones.

When the tea was gone, Elana cleared everything away from the coffee table. I excused myself for a moment, to use the bathroom. When I came back, I noticed she set up a few candles across the table. She lit them one at a time, then lighting a stick of incense.

“Will you pray with me Copia?” She asked.

“Yes, Elana. I will.” I said and took my seat again.

She moved closer, and took my hands in hers. I watched her close her eyes before I closed my own. We sat quietly for a moment, letting the scent of incense surround us, before I led us in prayer.

“Dark Lord and Master, we ask of You the safe return of our missing Sister, dear Sarah Dubh.” I began. “May You lead her away from the harm of those whom wish to harm her and bring her home. To this church, to her loving wife.” I felt Elana squeeze my hands. “Return our sister of deep faith, loyal follower of our church and of You, the Almighty Satan. We offer You praise and honor Your glory, Master. We pray to You, the Darkest of Lords, the keeper of our dedication. Bring Sarah back to us. We praise You with these words.”

Elana and I prayed aloud, together. “ Our father, who art in Hell, Unhallowed, be thy name. Cursed be thy sons and dau-”

Suddenly we had been interrupted. The smell of ash was strong. We opened our eyes and found Special standing at the opposite side of the table.

“Sister Elana. Cardinal Copia. I have come to tell you, Papa found Sister Sarah. She is not well but she is alive.” The ghoul said, speaking quickly.

“Praise Satan.” Elana sighed. “Where is she?”

“In the infirmary. Papa is with her. Come on. Let us go now.” Special said.

I put out the candles and the three of us headed back to the main building. The amount of relief in the air was tangible.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	34. They Grow On The Mallow Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the condition of Sarah. There's a road trip. Copia discovers he's into being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to finish editing. It's also a long chapter.
> 
> More soon!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and reading. I love you guys!!!

In all the time I'd been living at the church, I'd only needed to visit the infirmary once. It was for a couple of stitches in my knee after tripping over my own two feet, coming in from a walk in the gardens. It was maybe two years prior. If I ever fell ill, my own body fought off the infection after a few short days. I didn't need to see the doctors and never required the use of antibiotics, so I was not familiar with this part of the church at all. It smelled very clean and sterilized. The lingering bleachy odors made the inside of my nose tingle and sting. I did not enjoy it at all. I hoped Elana or Special knew where we were supposed to be going because I hadn't a clue.

We reached a circular counter towards the back of the facility. One of the nurses there had informed us that Sarah had been moved from the treatment area and into a private room down the recovery wing. A second nurse led us down the hall to her. I had no idea what to expect of her condition. I only prayed it wasn't critical. Myself and definitely Elana couldn't handle if it was bad. I knew Sarah was strong, and a fighter but I also knew the damage a ghoul could do.

The room was small, walls painted a pale blue color. It was calming and cozy. A small bed was in the center of the room, Sarah was sitting up in the bed, blankets draped over her legs. There was a table beside her, one that was tall and quite small in size, held up a glass with water in it and a bottle of pills. There were two chairs along the side wall and Papa was sitting at her bedside. He looked dazed, more so than the sister who was the patient.

Elana rushed to the bedside and took Sarah's hand. “Thank Satan you're alive.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to the casted up arm. “I was so worried about you. What did those vile ghouls do to you?”

“I'm totally fine.” Sarah said, voice soft and laced in pain. It wasn't her usual loud and excited tone. “I mean, maybe not totally. I broke a few bones but I will be okay. If it wasn't for Special, I couldn't say I'd have been this lucky. I'm also high as a fucking kite on pain meds.” She started to giggle, then groaned.

I walked over to Papa but kept my eyes fixed on the bed. Sarah was all bandaged up. Both of her arms were wrapped, one in gauze, the other a soft cast. Her cheek was slightly swollen and she had a bit of stitches around one eye. She looked like she was in pain but she would recover and for that, I think we were all grateful.

I looked down at Papa, who was partially slouched, leaning on one side more heavily than the other. He was breathing quite shallowly and his eyes were glassed over. I dropped down to my knees and looked up at him. “You're hurt.” I whispered.

“I'm fine.” He said through gritted teeth. He wasn't fine.

I reached out and touched his face, looking into his eyes. “Sarah is safe now. Let's get you help too.” I said.

“I don't need help. I'm fine.” He said. I hated that he did this. Clearly he was in pain. Why he'd deny help was beyond me.

“Thank you so much, Papa.” Elana said, turning to him. “How did you find her?”

“Special found me actually.” Sarah whispered. “He went and got Papa and they brought me here.”

“Thank you Special.” Elana said. “You're wonderful.”

The ghoul nodded his head. “I didn't even know she was missing, Sister Elana. I happened to be on my way home and spotted her, held between the two worlds. I got her back to this one and found Papa who helped me get her here.”

“My duo of heroes.” Sarah said with a weak smile. She started giggling again. “Elana, look at the lights.” She whispered. “Twinkle twinkle flashy twinkle.” She sang.

“Oh this is going to be so much fun.” Elana said sarcastically. She leaned over the bed and pressed a kiss to her wife's cheek. “The lights are fine my sweet. It's just the meds that make them look that way.”

Special stepped closer to the bed. “I am sorry Sister Sarah, that I accidentally scratched your eye. I was not careful enough with you.” He said. “I just reacted as quickly as I could. You were not safe there.”

“You saved me. My eye will heal. There's no hard feelings Special, none at all.” She said.

“What happened to you then?” I asked, looking at Papa. “Don't you tell me nothing. I can see it, your holding you side. What happened?”

“Once I knew Sarah was safely back in the church, I went after the ghouls.” Papa sighed. “The one really big one got me with a heavy kick before he vanished. I'll be fine. Stop worrying about it. I did manage to get a punch or two in. He's missing teeth, maybe I broke his jaw too.”

“Is anything of yours broken?” Elana asked, a little worried.

“Probably.” He whispered, sitting up and grimacing.

“Well if there are broken bones, we are not going to your brother's this weekend.” I said. “You need to get in bed and heal up.”

“We are going!” Papa said, quite loud and adamant about it. “We have a more urgent reason to go, now more than ever.”

“Okay.” I said, backing off. “We will go.”

“Something like this cannot happen again. We are going and by we I mean all five of us. I'm keeping you all with me until this is resolved.” Papa continued. “As soon as I can stand up, I'm going to Imperator. I'm telling her what happened and this church is being put under a watch. I can't have these ghouls taking, threatening or hurting anyone else.” Papa said. “I didn't want Dante involved but if I explain the severity of it and swallow my damn pride, he can fix this.”

“How can he fix it?” Elana asked. “What can he do that we haven't tried ourselves?”

“Let's just say that he's stronger than me.” Papa said. I assumed Papa meant when he was in demon form. I knew little about the older Emeritus brother but I knew that he too was not fully human.

“Do you guys think marshmallows grow on trees or bushes?” Sarah asked randomly, letting go of Elana's hand and laid back on the bed.

“Is she being serious?” Special asked, looking at each of us in turn. “The answer is bushes. And they are only in marshes. Marsh. Mellow. It's in the name. They grow on the mellow bush.”

“No.” I said, trying not to laugh at him and failed. “Special, you are very wrong.” I giggled.

Papa turned and looked at the ghoul as if he'd just sprouted another head.

“I need.” Sarah whispered. “I need to know.”

“Marshmallows are not grown anywhere. They are made up of sugar.” Elana said. Sarah started crying.

“Whaaaat?” Special said.

“Guys, this is important.” Papa said, just loud enough he was heard over the sidetracked conversation. “I'm sitting here, admitting that I cannot do this on my own and you're talking about marshmallows.”

“I've lived a lie.” Sarah wailed.

“I'm so confused.” Special sighed.

I stood there laughing and Elana was trying to calm Sarah down.

Papa pushed himself to his feet. “Hey!” He shouted. We all stopped and looked at him. “Thank you.” He said once he had our attention. “We must leave to get to my brother's as soon as possible. I am going to Imperator now. It's almost five. Go pack a bag and meet by Copia's car in one hour.”

“I'm going with you.” I said. I didn't want him out of my sight if his injuries were bad.

“Fine. Let's go. I can't sit around anymore. I am so done with this shit.” He said and walked, quite stiffly, out the door. I was right on his heels.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

With bags packed and stored in my trunk, we piled into the car. It was decided that I would do the driving up to Emeritus the Second's secluded home. Special, as usual, sat up front with me. Papa took the seat behind Special, Elana behind me. Sarah sat between them. She rested against her wife, drowsy from her medication. Elana wrapped her up in a blanket she'd taken along.

“You are certain the animals will be cared for?” I asked Papa. I'd asked him three times since getting to the car.

“Yes. Do not worry Cardi. They are left in the care of someone I trust. They will be fine.” He assured me. I believed him.

I started up the car, pulled it out of the garage and we were on our way. It was going to be a long drive, through the mountains. I hoped the weather would cooperate as I didn't want to drive in the snow. Spring was close but the area was prone to freak, last minute snowstorms.

“Road trip!” Sarah said, sounding much like herself again.

“I packed us some snacks.” Elana said. “But if we wanna stop for dinner once we get on the road I would not object.”

“Let's get as much driving done as we can before we stop.” Papa said. He sounded tired.

“The good news is there shouldn't be traffic the way we're headed, but I'm not going to speed.” I said. “My guess is that we can be there in five hours.”

“That is a long time Cardinal Copia.” Special sighed.

“I grabbed you some Dimenhydrinate, Special. It should ease the motion sickness.” Elana said. “I am not sure if it is effective for ghouls but it shouldn't cause you harm.”

“I will try it then Sister Elana. Thank you.” The ghoul said.

I popped a cassette into the car stereo and kept the volume low. It was loud enough we knew it was playing but it wouldn't hinder any conversation. It was Sin After Sin, the 1977 album released by Judas Priest, a favorite of mine.

For a while, we made our way in a comfortable quiet. Special had said that the pills Elana gave him were working. Sarah had dozed off, snoring quietly. Elana was reading from her phone, enthralled with the words on her screen. I hummed along to the music, tapping the drum beat against the steering wheel. I kept my eyes on the road but would occasionally look through the mirror, back at Papa. His face was creased as if in deep thought.

“What's going on in your head Papa?” I asked, lowering the music further.

“Something about what happened today isn't sitting right with me.” He replied quietly.

“The ghouls took my wife, Papa. It's not sitting right with any of us.” Elana said.

“Obviously.” Papa said. “But it's not that they took her, nor the why. It's how they held her between the two worlds. Not to get morbid on you, but that should have killed her.”

“Papa is right. Humans are not made to withstand the energies between here and Hell.” Special said. “That's why I acted so quickly when I saw her there. I thought she was a goner.”

“Are you implying my wife isn't human?” Elana asked.

“No.” Papa replied.

“Then what do you think about it?” I asked.

“I don't know. That's what's bothering me.” Papa whispered.

“Sarah is strong. She's a fighter, Papa. She probably fought hard to survive.” Elana said.

“Yeah.” He said. “You are right.”

I looked up again, still seeing the worry in his eyes. “I survived a jump through.” I said. “Special took me, the night of the attack during the ritual.”

“You're a whole bunch of protected from that sort of thing Cardi.” Papa said. “You're not a typical case.”

“What do you mean?” Elana asked.

“Cardinal Copia is immortal.” Special said. I looked over at him. I wasn't mad, I just hadn't expected him to say it.

“Seriously?” Elana asked, voice just loud enough to stir Sarah from her sleep.

“Um, yes I am.” I said. “And honestly, I'm still working on coming to terms with it.”

“Why do I feel like the world is spinning?” Sarah mumbled and must've fallen back to sleep as she started to snore once more.

“You haven't come to terms in almost four hundred years?” Special asked, turning to look at me. “Why not?”

“No. I haven't.” I said to him. “And I don't want to get into it now.” I didn't.

“Okay. I am sorry Cardinal Copia.” The ghoul said. “We can talk about something else.”

“What are you telling your brother when we get there?” I asked Papa. “You did call him, yes?”

“I called him.” Papa answered. “I'm going to tell him everything. I should have done so sooner, but I should have also been able to stop them on my own.”

“Do you think he will help us?” Elana asked.

“I think he will help the church.” Papa replied. “He's moved away, doesn't make public appearances but still clings to the faith. He might make a fuss, unwilling to help me because I took his job and I'm his obnoxious kid brother but when push comes to shove, he will do what is right.”

“What can he do that we haven't tried ourselves?” I asked.

“For one, he's not going to be as opposed to performing the banishments like I am.” Papa said. “At least, I don't think he'd be. He wasn't around for the last one.”

“Does he even know about the last one?” Special asked, turning to look at Papa.

“Yes he does. I told him all about what happened that night. I had to. It was one of his best friends, he needed to know.” Papa whispered. “And of course it affected him but not in the same way it affected me.” He sounded like he was going to cry. I felt bad.

“What did happen that night?” Elana whispered.

“I don't want to talk about it.” Papa replied and the conversation stopped.

“What form of demon blood runs through his veins?” I asked. It had always been a curiosity of mine. I wondered if now was the time to ask or if I maybe should have done so in private. We were among friends and in recent months my filter connecting my brain and mouth had been weakened.

“His mother was a descendant of the great demon Andras. He was never proud of it and to my knowledge, has only called upon his demonic bloodline once in his life.” Papa began. “I think he hated his mother more than I hated mine.”

I knew that that was a lot of hatred to have. No wonder the Second was always so angry.

“Andras, you mean the killer?” Elana asked.

“The one and only.” Papa said rather seriously. “My brother can call on the demon, be possessed with his power. I hear it's quite terrifying.”

“Has he killed anyone?” Special asked.

“Not that I'm aware of.” Papa replied. “But who knows, other than him? If he has, I know nothing about it.”

“What is it with your father and fucking demons?” I whispered, not intentionally saying it aloud.

“I have no idea.” Papa said. “And frankly, I don't care.”

“Will he kill the ghouls?” Elana asked.

“If he has to.” Papa answered. “I think.”

“I don't want to be around if he does.” I said.

“I do.” Elana said. Her response set a chill up my spine. “They fucked with the wrong girl.”

“This conversation is making me feel ill.” Special whispered. “Either that, or it's the up and down of these mountain roads.”

“Tell me if you're going to be sick Special.” I warned. “I will leave you on the side of the road if you throw up in my car.”

“I am okay right now Cardinal Copia. I would just like to talk about something else.” The ghoul said, sounding upset.

I turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I won't really leave you on the roadside.” I said. “Just tell me if you need me to stop, okay?”

“I know you will not do that to me Cardinal Copia. You are my friend. And I am not going to be sick. I promise to tell you if I am.” Special said.

“You're my friend too, Special.” I said and put my hand back on the wheel.

“Why is everyone ignoring me?” Sarah mumbled in her sleep. “Left me out on the beach, you bitches.”

I chuckled quietly.

“Is she still sleeping?” Papa whispered.

“Yes.” Elana sighed and laughed quietly.

“Fix the car with sugar cubes.” Sarah whispered. “Fill the dents in sweet sweet potatoes.”

“I'm so amused right now.” Elana said excitedly but kept her voice low.

“So, is Dante going to have room for the five of us?” I asked.

“Yes.” Papa said. “His house is gigantical.”

“Gigantical is a funny sounding word.” Special giggled.

“I do not believe it's a real word.” Elana sighed.

“It's real. If I use it, it's real.” Papa replied.

“FRIED FISH TACOS!” Sarah shouted and kicked the center console as she jolted awake.

The rest of us burst into laughter.

“Why are you, why are you all laughing?” Sarah said, sounding dazed.

“You were talking in your sleep, my love.” Elana replied. “You woke yourself up by shouting fried fish tacos.” She explained with continued laughter.

“I what?” Sarah asked, confused. “I don't even like fish. I'm hungry. Very hungry. Is there ice cream?”

“No, no ice cream. We're in the car. Do you know where you are?” Elana said softly.

“In the car?” Sarah asked.

“My Satan, she's right.” Papa whispered.

“Oh hi Papa. I like your head strings.” Sarah slurred. I watched through the mirror as she ruffled Papa's hair. “Do you use conditioner?”

I laughed.

“I do.” Papa replied, smiling at her.

“What's a head string?” Special asked, looking back at them.

“I think she meant hair.” Elana answered him.

“I meant what I meant.” Sarah said. “I use conditioner too. My lovely Elana buys the kind that smells like peaches. Look, smell.” She took hold of each seat back and leaned forwards until her head bumped the ghoul's mask.

“Sit back down.” Elana said, pulling her wife back into a seated position.

“It smells good Sister Sarah.” Special said.

“Let me smell.” Papa said, leaning over and taking a sniff of her unbrushed red hair. “Very nice.” He said. “Elana, you have good taste.”

“I'm still hungry. When is breakfast?” Sarah said.

“It's seven at night.” I said. “Did you want to stop for dinner?”

“Yes.” Sarah said cheerfully. “I want eggs. Fried with a lot of salt. I'm craving salt.”

“I have chips in the bag at my feet.” Elana said and I heard some shuffling around before the crinkle of a chip package.

“Are they egg chips?” Sarah asked. “Fried to perfection.”

“What the fuck is an egg chip?” Papa said with a laugh.

“No honey, they are potato chips.” Elana replied. “Salt and vinegar.”

“Ah sweet. The best kind.” Sarah said cheerfully.

“Sister Elana.” Special said. “Do you have coffee in that bag of yours?”

“Now why would she have coffee?” I said.

“In fact, Special, I do.” Elana replied. “It's iced coffee but you're more than welcome to a can.”

“I don't like ice.” The ghoul said.

“There's no ice in it. It's not cold because it's been sitting out. It has milk and sugar in it though.” She said.

“Okay I will try it.” He said. “What if I don't like it though?”

“These chips are so good. Does anyone care if I eat them all?” Sarah mumbled over a mouthful of chips.

“Do not do that. It's a family pack. You have to share.” Elana said to her. “If you don't like it Special, then I'm sure someone else will drink it.”

“My arm is broken. I shouldn't have to share.” Sarah said.

“Yeah you should.” Papa said. “We are all sorry about what happened to you but you don't get to be rude because you broke a bone.”

“Two bones. Both my ulna and radius are broken.” Sarah tried to argue.

“You still have to share.” Papa said and I heard him crunch on a chip.

“Oh this stuff is not bad.” Special said. I looked over at him. He had his mask tilted up and was drinking the iced coffee Elana had given him.

“Coffee. In a can. My brain just cannot process that.” I said.

“It's cuz you're an old man Copia.” Sarah said with a giggle. “Chip?” She asked and before I could decline, I felt one bounce off the back of my head.

“Do not throw things at my Cardi.” Papa said. “It's wasteful.”

“Don't throw things at me because it's distracting.” I chimed in. “And I'll pass. I'm not really that hungry.”

“How are you with driving Copia?” Elana asked. “It's a long ride, I'm willing to switch back and forth so you don't need to do it all.”

“I'm good right now.” I said. “I'll let you know when I need a break.”

“I can't drive because I'm on meds that warn me not to.” Sarah said.

“You can't drive because you don't have your license dear.” Elana said with a laugh.

“Yeah, that too.” Sarah said, laughing so hard she snorted.

“Speaking of meds, how's your arm? Did you need a second dose?” Papa asked.

“I'm okay.” Sarah said. “I'm content with my chips.”

“How are you feeling?” I asked, meeting Papa's eyes in the rearview.

“I'm fine. Sore but as long as I sit still, I'm fine.” He answered.

“Are you sore because Copia fucked you?” Sarah asked and laughed even louder.

My cheeks went red and truth be told, the car swerved slightly. I hoped no one noticed.

“He's sore because he broke a few ribs fighting the ghouls.” Special said.

“Don't you guys fuck with broken ribs.” Sarah said. “Thank you for listening to my advice.”

“You're welcome?” I said with a quiet chuckle.

“I really should be recording you.” Elana mumbled. “You think you're hilarious.”

“No Elana.” Sarah said. “I know I'm hilarious.” She giggled.

“You are.” Elana said with a half laugh, half sigh.

“Cardi.” Papa said, reaching out and touching my shoulder. I hadn't expected the touch and the car again swerved slightly. “Hey, stay on the road my darling.” He teased.

“Yes. I know how to drive” I said with an eye roll.

“I think we should stop in half an hour. I'm getting hungry and these chips are not doing it for me.” He said.

“Yes! Real food.” Sarah said. “I still want ice cream.”

“Ice cream isn't real food.” I said, lifting my eyes to look back at her.

“Yes it is, Copia. Don't say it's not.” She said with a smile.

“I can look up what's around here. I'm not sure an ice cream shop will be on that list though.” Elana said.

“Yeah, good luck getting any internet service up here.” Papa whispered.

“I can always try.” Elana said.

“My coffee is done.” Special said. “Is there more?”

“I think there's three cans left in the pack.” Elana said.

“May I have one Sister Elana?” The ghoul said.

“Get me one too, please. I'm kind of interested in trying it.” I said. I was curious of the taste but also thought the caffeine would help me out. The driving was making me feel tired.

Elana opened a can and passed it between the seats to Special. I watched as he passed her the empty can. She passed a second one up to me, and I took my hand off the wheel long enough to take the can and drink from it. It wasn't bad, too sweet for my liking and I could taste a slightly metallic flavor but it was drinkable. I set it down in a cup holder and sighed.

“Guys, it's snowing.” Sarah said. “It's snowing!” She sang, drawing out the -ing.

“Is it really?” I asked, not having seen any flakes on the windshield or in the headlights.

Special leaned close to his window, mask clunking against the glass. “Yes.” He said. “She's right.”

“Shit.” I muttered, seeing some fall with my own eyes. It was very light and the flakes were far apart. It wasn't bad but I'd started to worry if maybe the road would be icy.

“Do you need Elana to drive?” Papa asked, leaning over towards me. His breath was a bit ragged, the broken ribs making him stiff and achy.

“No. Not yet.” I said with confidence. “Maybe after we stop for dinner.”

“Can we stop soon Cardinal Copia?” Special asked. “I drank too much of the coffee and I need to pee.”

“Pee break.” Sarah said. “I could go for one. Then, ice cream.”

“Stop asking for ice cream.” Elana sighed. “You need proper food in you, especially with the medication you are taking.”

“Can I get ice cream after?” Sarah asked. “Please?”

“Alright.” Elana laughed. “But something beforehand. I don't care if it's soup.”

“Have you found what restaurants are around here?” I asked.

“No.” Elana said, slightly whining. “No internet.” We all figured that would be the case.

“Well, we already know that nothing is going to be in the woods, so next exit you come across, take it Cardi.” Papa said. “Elana might pick up a signal once we're on another road.”

“Okay. I'll do that.” I said.

“I want raw meat.” Special said. “I can't order that though, can I?”

“No. You can't.” I replied.

“He should try.” Sarah said with a laugh.

“No. He shouldn't. I already anticipate people fussing over our group. We're far from the town where they know us.” Papa said.

“Are you worried Papa?” Elana asked, a light teasing in her tone.

“No. Not really.” He answered. “But all this talk has me feeling hungry.”

“I'll get there as soon as I can, once I figure out where it is we're going.” I said.

“Well get there faster.” Sarah whined.

“Stop that.” Elana shushed her.

“Cardinal Copia, I really have to go to the bathroom.” Special said, looking at me with urgency in his eyes.

“Pull over and let him piss in the woods.” Papa suggested.

“Yes.” The ghoul said.

“Can I pee in the woods?” Sarah asked.

“No. We will find a bathroom soon enough.” Elana said.

I slowed the car down and stopped along the side of the road. I threw on my hazard lights, just in case. We had been alone on the road for over an hour. I unlocked the doors and Special got out, running into the trees.

“Drive off without him.” Sarah said, laughing.

“No. I will not.” I said, turning to look at her. My eyes were serious. “He saved your life, Sarah. Do not joke about leaving him.”

“Sorry Copia.” She said meekly.

“How are you, my love?” I asked, letting my eyes move to Papa. He smiled at me and my belly fluttered, just like every time.

“I'm doing alright.” He answered me.

“I have internet!” Elana shouted excitedly.

“Let me play games.” Sarah said, reaching for the mobile phone. Elana held it out of reach.

“Let me find dinner first.” She said. “There's a bar that serves food five kilometers off this road, about ten kilometers north of where we are.”

“Then we'll go there.” I said. “Better than nothing I suppose.”

“What is taking Special so long?” Papa said.

“Maybe he had to shit.” Sarah blurted out.

“No. He's coming back now.” I said, seeing him moving towards the car. “Oh Hell no.” I whispered. The ghoul was holding something in his hands. It was a dead bird.

I watched him open the door and immediately stopped him from getting in the car. “No. Just no. You are not bringing that in here with you. Drop it now.”

“He's like a cat.” Sarah giggled.

“But I want to eat it.” Special whined.

“Then do it out there.” I sighed. “Close the door. You have five minutes, then I'm leaving.”

“Thank you for that Copia.” Elana said. “I don't care that he wanted to eat the bird, I'm just thankful I don't have to see or hear it.”

“He's throwing it around.” Papa whispered, face pressed to the glass. “He really is like a cat.” He and Sarah watched, laughing as Special played with his food.

“I'm tempted to say I'm not hungry anymore.” I whispered, looking at Elana. “You will feel hungry once there is food in front of you. I will drive the rest of the way to Emeritus the Second's house after we eat. You look tired.” She said.

“I am tired, but you should know, this is my face, unfortunately. I look tired.” I said.

“Do not call your face unfortunate, my darling. You have the most beautiful face I have ever seen.” Papa said, turning away from the ghoul, who I saw through the window, was tearing into that poor bird.

“I know.” I said with a smile. I leaned over in my seat and gave Papa a quick kiss.

“You guys should get married.” Sarah whispered.

“We are.” I said, settling back into my seat.

“Oh good.” She sighed. “Hey Elana. We should get married too.”

“We are already married.” Elana said and gave her wife a big wet kiss on the cheek.

“Awesome.” Sarah said. “I have a hot wife.”

The door opened and Special got back into the car. “Thank you Cardinal Copia. We can go now.” He said.

“Good. Let's go get food. I'm gonna start eating this seat if I don't get something in me.” Papa said.

I shook my head, laughing. I shifted the car out of park and headed towards the bar.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

After eating food that was quite good but very greasy, we all piled back into the car. We changed up how we sat, giving myself a chance to relax. The snow was falling a bit heavier, but still wasn't sticking to the ground. Sarah sat up front with Elana, quite drowsy as she'd taken a second pill. Special chanced a ride in the back, having taken more of the motion sickness meds Elana gave him. There was another two hours worth of driving and if the road conditions stayed clear, we'd arrive before eleven.

Papa took the seat between Special and I. I cuddled up to him, taking his hand in mine. Elana swapped out the cassette tape and we were listening to a mix of my favorite 1980s pop music. Papa seemed to enjoy it too. We all did. There was plenty of singing along, some really off key, but it was fun.

After an hour, we fell into a quiet lull. Sarah had fallen asleep rather quickly. I was envious of her ability to doze in the car. I'm sure the ease of it had everything to do with the medication. I was feeling quite tired myself, and just leaned against Papa, wrapped in one of his arms. I could hear his heart beating under my ear. Special was snoring, quite loudly in the seat next to Papa. His head was thrown back on the headrest, his tail twitching against the door.

Elana put on another tape, this one another mix. It had rock songs and metal ones and a few I hadn't heard in years. She bopped her head along to the beat and kept her eyes on the road. With two of us fast asleep, conversation had died off.

“Raffaele.” Papa whispered, leaning close to my ear.

“Hmm?” I replied, looking at him in the darkness. I felt him take my hand and lead it down between his legs. Reflexively, I closed my fingers around the bulge. “You want me to jerk you off?” I whispered, totally down with the idea of it, provided he could keep quiet about it. I rubbed him through his pants.

“No.” He whispered, lips moving over the shell of my ear. “I want you to blow me.”

I sat up, looking at him head on. I kept my hand where it was, but stopped moving it. “Don't you think-” I started.

“Please.” Papa whispered, running his nose down my neck. I closed my eyes and thought about what he'd just asked me to do.

I pushed aside any logical thought processes, giving in to the temptation, intrigued by the risk of being caught. I found myself nodding as my hands moved to his zipper, gripping the tab and pulling it down. I kept my head straight, watching as Elana had her eyes focused on the snowy road ahead. Special was snoring, quite loudly, his breath whistling through the nose holes of his mask on each exhale. Sarah was out cold, wrapped up in her blanket, body slouched against the door. My eyes shifted and met with Papa's. I lifted my eyebrow, a silent inquiry if he really wanted me to do this. He bit into his lower lip and nodded once. I shifted in my seat, careful not to make a sound as I pressed my back and ass against the car door. I prayed that it was locked. I dropped my gaze down and pulled his cock from his pants, wrapping my fingers around him. He was already hard. I met his eyes once more, holding his stare as I lowered my face towards his crotch.

Papa held his breath as I licked over his shaft, base to head. I ran my tongue across his tip, lapping up a single bead of salty pre-cum. I had to force myself not to moan, I loved the scent and taste of him. Papa exhaled and took another breath as I opened my mouth and took his cock head between my lips.

“So, tell me Elana. Do you have much experience driving through the snow?” Papa said, voice calm and level. I wondered what in the hell he was doing. I pulled off him and turned my eyes up to look at his face. It was completely expressionless.

“I have enough to know what I'm doing.” She replied. “It's just flurries so it's not so bad. Look, it's not even sticking.”

I dipped back down, widening my jaw to take him halfway in. I felt him grab the back of my head, threading his fingers into my hair. I closed my eyes and forced myself not to groan as I felt him slip further into my mouth. I wondered how he kept his composure.

“Well, I appreciate your willingness to drive i-in i-it.” Papa said, voice catching just a hint as I swallowed around him. “I don't think Cardi likes to drive in the snow.” He tightened his grip in my hair and pulled me up.

“It's not a problem Papa. He needed to sleep after dinner anyway. I do not mind it.” Elana said cheerfully. “Anything to make this trip easier. I know it's hard for you, having to ask your brother for help.”

I took a breath, hoping to Lucifer that I'd been quiet about it. I swirled my tongue around the head for a little bit, licking more pre-cum as it dripped out. I couldn't stop myself from moaning softly.

“Elana.” Papa said, voice wavering just a bit. “Can you maybe up the volume on the radio? I like the song.”

“Sure thing.” She said and the music got louder.

Papa shifted his body, pushing himself a little further into my mouth. I brought my hand to wrap around the base of his cock and I started a slow bob of my head, sucking my cheeks in each time I pulled up. The music drowned out any of the sounds it was making and I was thankful he thought to make it happen. I moaned, quite loudly, as I felt him slide his hand from my head, down my back. He slipped his fingers into the waistline of my pants, scratching his nails over the skin of my backside before giving it a tight squeeze. I lifted my head, breathing against his erection as I pushed my hips back into his hand.

I rolled my eyes up to look at him, a smile tugging at my lips seeing the look of sheer bliss on his face. He looked down at me, touching my lips with his other hand, wiping them clean. “Keep going Raffaele.” He whispered, soft enough only I could hear it. I watched him lick his fingers before lowering my head again, pressing kisses up and down his shaft.

Papa's leg tensed and he pushed his foot down to the floor. His hips were barely rocking, like he was trying his hardest to keep still. I kept my fingers loose around his base, my other hand gripped his hip. He was trembling. I held my breath and took him all the way down. His hand down my pants squeezed my cheek again, the other hand moved to my head, holding me down. I groaned, the sound deep. I let him thrust up into my mouth a few times before pulling off to take a few breaths. I opened my eyes and on the way to look up at Papa, they caught another pair, bright green, staring back at me.

Something inside my brain clicked on, or off, I couldn't figure that out. I was not bothered, at all by his gaze. I broke the eye contact I had with the ghoul next to us and I looked up at Papa. His neck was arched and his eyes were closed. Puffs of air passed through his parted lips. His face was beautiful, his expression so obvious of how turned on he was. I licked my lips just looking at him. I gave his cock a few strokes, making him squirm under my touch. I kissed his tip.

“Raffee.” He whispered, keeping his eyes closed. He tightened his hold of my hair again, pushing me down until I gagged. My eyes teared up but I stayed down just a moment longer. I pulled off and flicked my tongue over the tip.

I glanced back at Special, who was still watching me. I took my hand off Papa's hip, bringing it to my mouth. I placed my finger across my lips, as if to signal the ghoul to keep quiet. He nodded his head. I kept my eyes on him as I moved to take Papa back into my mouth. I decided that I may as well make a show out of it, being we had an audience. I eventually closed my eyes, working my lips over the tip and my hand worked whatever I didn't take into my mouth. I exaggerated my actions, careful to keep quiet and not sacrifice the good feelings I was providing to Papa. I knew I was doing well, as I started to recognize his telltale signs of getting close. Truth be told, I was pretty close myself, cock hard and leaking against the inside of my pants. Between doing this all for Papa and knowing we were being watched, I was done for. I pulled up to breathe, knowing I'd get him off on my next go.

Papa started rocking his pelvis, cock nudging me in the chin a few times before I opened my mouth and licked him a few times. I sucked the head between my lips, tonguing his slit, teasingly slow. His balls twitched and he came hard. He shouted out with the intensity of it, but Special offered a good cover. As I swallowed down Papa's release, the ghoul half flung himself into the front seat. I came in my pants, like an inexperienced teen, moaning softly around the cock in my mouth.

“Sister Elana! I need another coffee.” Special said, voice drowning out Papa's cry of pleasure and my low moan.

I sat back, breathing hard. Papa pulled me into a deep kiss, shuddering violently against me. “Fuck, Raffaele.” He murmured against my lips, hands stroking over my cheeks. I hummed into his mouth, my own body shaking with the intensity of it all. We reluctantly parted and I settled down in my seat. I tried to ignore the mess I'd made of my pants but after a moment, I couldn't. I reached down and opened my fly, using the edge of my cape to wipe myself off.

“Did you just?” Papa whispered, breathlessly. I nodded my head but said nothing. It wasn't a job well done but it would do for the time. I tucked myself back into my pants and zipped up. Papa closed up his fly as well. It didn't take long for the both of us to doze off, sleeping the rest of the journey.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

We arrived at Emeritus the Second's house. Rather, it was an estate. The large stone house was not a mansion by any means, but it was quite an impressive place. The driveway leading up to it was over a kilometer off the road.

We'd all been awake for the last half hour, chatting about little things, unimportant things. Special was unusually quiet, staring out the window at passing trees. I wondered if it was because of what had happened between us or if it was something else entirely. He gave off no clues.

“Park the car off to the side Elana.” Papa instructed. “We will walk up. I don't want him to see us.”

“Why?” I asked, my gut telling me it was because it was he actually hadn't called his brother.

“Dante doesn't know that we're here.” Papa replied.

“You said you called him.” I said, staring at his face in utter disbelief. “What do you mean he doesn't know?” I was trying so hard not to get upset.

“I did call him.” He said.

“But?” Elana said.

“You said butt.” Sarah giggled.

“But he didn't answer my call.” Papa said.

“So what the Hell are we going to do?” I asked, totally on edge. If Dante turned us away I couldn't promise I could keep my shit together.

“I will go talk to him.” Papa started. “You guys wait over there.” He pointed to a bricked wall lined in evenly trimmed pine trees. “I'll ease the news to him and everything will be fine.”

“I seriously doubt you know the meaning of fine.” I sighed.

“I know the meaning Cardi.” Papa said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. “It will be fine.”

We got out of the car and walked towards the house. Papa went to the door and the rest of us crammed into a small alcove, blocking us from the wind and snow.

“Why couldn't we stay in the car?” Sarah mumbled. “I'm freezing.”

“Hopefully this goes quickly.” I said.

“This is just like that scene in Tolkien's the Hobbit where Gandalf is trying to sneak all those dwarves into that guys house for the night.” Elana commented, covering her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“You are such a nerd.” Sarah whispered, her breath was warm against my neck as we were cramped into the small alcove.

“Special, get your hand of my ass.” I muttered.

“Sorry Cardinal Copia.” The ghoul said with a quiet laugh. He pulled his hand away.

“I cannot believe Papa didn't even tell his brother we were all coming.” I sighed, hooking my chin over Elena's shoulder to peer around the wall.

I could see Papa standing at the door, gesturing wildly with his arms. His brother was leaning against the door frame, looking bored and unimpressed. We were too far away to hear the conversation. I stepped back, knocking into Special. He then fell into Sarah, who hissed and whimpered as the motion jarred her arm. This whole situation was completely ridiculous. Papa didn't always think things through. Sometimes he did, but most times he just ran headfirst into situations.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps caused me to peer back around the wall. I saw Papa coming towards us. His face was blank.

“Tell me he turned us away.” I said before he could get his own words out.

“He turned us away.” Papa said, looking at me.

“Are you serious?” Sarah whined. “I'm cold, I'm achey and so fucking exhausted. I just want to go to bed, not sit in the car for another five hours.”

Papa grinned. “No. I am not serious.” He said. “Let's go before he changes his mind.”

Sarah pushed passed me and slapped him upside the head with her uncasted arm. “Why would you say that?” She yelled. I think her pain meds were affecting her actions. I watched as Elana stepped up and worked to calm her down before she got on with beating him up.

“I said it because Cardi told me to say it.” Papa replied, laughing. The sound was deep.

“You are an ass.” I said but couldn't stop myself from smiling.

“He is not happy about it but after explaining to him what happened he said that we could stay the night. He's going to be joining us tomorrow morning. We can get much needed rest, while he entertains his nightly company upstairs.” Papa explained.

“He's not alone?” I said. “He's gonna kill us. You really should have called until he answered.”

“It will be fine, Cardi. I told him that we appreciated this and we would not cause any trouble. We're just going to settle down for the night. We can discuss church matters in the morning.”

“Can you manage to stay out of trouble yourself?” I asked him, doubting it quite seriously.

“I can try.” He answered with a wink. “Now go help Special with our bags. I'll help the sisters get settled.”

I nodded. Special and I took off towards the car. He was still being extra quiet. “What's wrong my friend?” I asked.

“I feel like maybe we shouldn't have come up here all this way.” The ghoul sighed. “I don't think Emeritus the Second is my biggest fan.”

“It will be fine Special. Just, I don't know. Be yourself but maybe tone down your voice when speaking? He's not going to throw you out of the house.” I said, hoping it was helpful. “Besides, if he's going to give anyone grief, it's going to be Papa. He handled this situation poorly.”

I popped the trunk of the car and pulled out the three suitcases, handing the largest one to Special and keeping the other two to carry myself. We walked back towards the house and Papa was at the door to let us inside.

He took one of the cases from me and led us down the hall. At the end were two adjacent rooms, both with the doors open. Papa slipped into the first room to drop off the sisters’ bag. He bid them a good night and I waved at Elana, who I could see from the door. I assumed Sarah was already in bed. The hour was late and she'd had one hell of a day.

Papa, Special and I walked into the room at the very end of the hall. It was bigger than it looked from outside. Two beds were pushed against the far wall, one full size and one twin. I assumed that this meant Special would be rooming with us. I dropped the suitcase from my hand onto the floor next to the larger bed. I slipped out of my cape and flung it carelessly onto the bed. It landed on Papa's face. I hadn't even noticed he'd gone and layed down already.

“Oops.” I whispered with a laugh. I stopped laughing when Papa threw it back at me. Sighing, I took the cape and hung it over the back of a chair. I made a mental note that I needed to get it cleaned.

“Um, Cardinal Copia? Papa?” Special said. He'd taken a seat on the foot of his bed.

“Yes Special?” Papa said, pushing himself up into a seated position.

“Would it be okay if I took my mask off? It's not comfortable to sleep in it.” The ghoul said.

“Special, I told you I think the whole mask thing is outdated. Take it off. Make yourself comfortable.” I said. The ghoul took off his mask and set it down on the table next to his bed.

“You think that Cardi?” Papa asked me, looking from the ghoul to me. I nodded my head. “Me too.” He smiled. “You know, maybe if the whole mask thing had been stopped years ago, we wouldn't have found ourselves in the situation we're in back home.”

“You don't know that Papa. I am certain the ghouls would have acted out regardless of being masked or not.” I said.

“Cardinal Copia is right Papa. If their minds have been spoiled, well then mask or not, the chaos would have gone on anyway.” Special said and stood up from the bed.

I turned my back as he started to strip down. I looked at Papa and stepped closer to the bed. He reached his hands up and took mine. He smiled at me.

“You know, I am actually feeling rather good about being here. I can see an end to the problems back home. I have never gotten a clear picture of it since it all began.” He said.

“This is good news.” I said, smiling at him. I leaned down and leaned my forehead on his. “I wish we had the room to ourselves.” I whispered.

“I know. Me too.” Papa said before he kissed me.

He pulled me onto the bed and I let myself fall into his lap. Our kiss was deep and passionate, but the extreme tired we both felt left it short lived. It was best anyway, having Special in the room with us. He'd seen enough in the car. It felt strange, not being bothered by what had happened.

“I'm going to sleep in my demonic form tonight. It will help with my ribs.” Papa said, pulling his shirt up and over his head.

My eyes fell to his side, a large deeply purple bruise ran from his hip to his armpit. “Lucifer.” I muttered, seeing the damage done to him. “I can't believe you tried to pass that off as being fine.”

I watched his skin fade to its pale white color as he transformed. It made the bruise look even worse.

“It will be okay. Please don't fuss Raffaele.” He whispered. “Now come to bed.” He patted the empty place at his side.

I nodded and stripped down to my boxers. I climbed into bed and got myself comfortable. Papa moved closer to me and put his arms around me. I leaned my head into the curve of his neck. “Love how warm you are.” I whispered and kissed his throat once.

“I love how you, you are.” He replied and kissed the top of my head. “Sleep now. Tomorrow should be interesting.”

“Yes, sleep.” I whispered with a smile. “Good night Special!” I called over my shoulder but the ghoul was already snoring.

I sat up and reached behind me to turn off the light. As I lay back down, Papa shifted so we were eye to eye. I could just make out his sharper features in the dark. I reached out and cupped my palm over his cheek.

“Special was awake.” I whispered. “When I was blowing you in the car.”

Papa grinned. “I am aware.” He said.

“You didn't care?” I asked. I felt him shake his head.

“I liked it Raffaele.” He whispered. He leaned closer and kissed me.

“I liked it too Alessandro.”  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	35. I Don't Need His Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official introduction of the older Emeritus brother in this fic. The answering of some questions and the popping up of more. Papa 3 gets mean when he's upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of went off track but I just went along for the ride. I'm a little anxious about posting this chapter. Will my PE2 be well recieved? Did I go too far off track? Aahh!
> 
> More coming soon.

The following morning I was awake before the sun came up. Papa was laying on his back, body stretched out and taking up most of the bed. It was a smaller bed than we were used to, so it left next to no room for me. It was the sensation of almost rolling onto the floor that woke me from sleep. His hair was tousled, pieces falling over his peaceful face. I didn't want to risk waking him up by moving his limbs back to his side of the bed. I decided then that I would just get up.

I didn't have to turn around to know that Special was still fast asleep. He was snoring quietly and making quiet hissing sounds. I opened my suitcase as quietly as I could, which wasn't very quiet at all. The zipper somehow seemed louder in the still of the early morning. Neither of the other men woke up though, so I took out some fresh clothes, my makeup, and toothbrush and made my way down the hall, past the sister's room and into the bathroom.

I stepped out of my boxers and hopped into the shower. I took my time, enjoying the heat and really good water pressure. I washed myself clean, shut the shower off and climbed out of the stall. Before wrapping myself in a towel, I caught my reflection in the mirror. I turned my back to it and noticed that Papa had left some deep scratches over my ass cheek. They looked bad but I felt no pain. The sight brought a smile to my face. I toweled dry and dressed myself for the day. I covered the dark circles around my eyes with the even darker paint and spent a few minutes cleaning my teeth.

I returned to the bedroom, dropping my dirty boxer shorts and used towel onto the floor at the foot of the bed. I chanced a look at Special. He was curled up at the foot of his bed, his pillow had been kicked to the floor and his blanket was bunched into the corner. I turned to Papa who was still peacefully dozing away. I leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He mumbled something incoherent but didn't wake. In the growing daylight, a hazy grey color, I could tell the bruise on his side was already starting to fade.

Tiptoeing back into the hallway, I made my way through the house in search of the kitchen. On my way there, I stopped at the front door, peering through the long and narrow window that stood to its left. I noticed that quite a few inches of snow had fallen overnight and it was still coming down in big heavy flakes. The longer I looked, the more I realized that it wasn't a few inches, there was over a foot and that it wasn't just the drifts.

“I see you still wake up at asinine hours of the morning, Cardinal.” A voice said from behind me. It was thick with sleep and was definitely unexpected.

I turned to face the man standing in the hallway at the base of the large marble staircase. It was Emeritus the Second. He was alone, dressed in what I guessed was an overpriced, silk robe and he looked half asleep. I didn't ask why he was up so early, at what he called an asinine hour.

“I can't help that I'm a morning person, Emeritus.” I said, trying to smile. “It's nice to see you again.”

He made a noncommittal grunt in response and turned to walk down the hall, away from me. I thought to turn back to the window, rather enjoying the view of clean white snow falling over such beautiful property. I didn't though, as he spoke up talking over his shoulder. “Come have a coffee with me, Cardinal.” He said. I took a step, hurrying my pace to catch up. Coffee was exactly what I needed. I was awake but I could use a little caffeine.

We walked to the end of the hall and it opened into a wide kitchen. The entire back wall was floor to ceiling windows and it looked out on the mountains. The view was stunning. Elegant peaks topped with snow and large, majestic pine trees as far as the eye could see. I never imagined a place like this could exist outside a painting. I was in awe. I stopped walking when I reached a large island counter. He kept going, making his way to the coffee maker that was in the corner, set on a second counter that wrapped around half the room. I was silent, watching him go through the motions of brewing up a pot of coffee for us.

“Still incredibly quiet too.” He commented, turning to face me, leaning his back against the counter that ran perpendicular to the wall of glass. “I do not know what you see in my brother.” He said. “You could do so much better for yourself, Cardinal.”

“I'm doing quite well for myself Emeritus.” I said, a little defensively. “Alessandro is a good man. I don't think you give him the credit he deserves.”

“Maybe not.” The elder Emeritus replied. “But between us, I think he did well in choosing you.” He smiled, just a bit. I thought I'd imagined it but no, it was there.

“Thank you.” I whispered, unsure if it was what I should have said or not. It was a strange feeling but it almost felt like an approval. I respected that.

“Do you take anything in your coffee Cardinal?” He asked.

“Just black.” I replied. “And please, call me Copia. I'm not into the formalities.”

“Very well, Copia.” He said. “The coffee should be another three minutes.”

“Alright.” I said. “So, um, thank you for allowing us to stay here last night.”

“By the looks of it, you will all be here again tonight. This snow isn't going to be stopping for another twelve hours.” He said, glancing towards the windows. “You know, I'm not as much of an asshole as people like to say I am. I wouldn't leave you out in the cold after all that has happened.”

“I, um, I don't think you're an asshole.” I said and it did not sound remotely convincing. I mean, he always came across distant and cold but I technically wouldn't go so far as to call him an asshole. His brother would and probably half the clergy as well.

“Don't lie to me Copia. It doesn't suit you.” He said, turning back to the coffee maker. He shut it off before pulling two mugs from a holder on the counter. “Maybe I am an asshole but I’m not completely heartless.” I watched him pour the hot beverage into the mugs and turn to pass me one.

“If you say so.” I said, adding a quick thanks as I took the warm mug. I realized then that what I had just said had the potential to be interpreted incorrectly. “I mean, if you say you're an asshole, that is. I truly believe you are not heartless.”

He looked at me over the rim of his mug, eyes narrowed. “Come sit.” He said and led me towards a table and chairs at the far end of the room.

I followed slowly, holding onto my coffee, waiting for it to cool a bit before taking a sip. I sat down next to him and set the mug down on the table before me. I was looking at the mug and my own hands, folded against the deep cherry wood.

“So before I get the dramatic retelling of what's going on from my brother, what issues are going on back at the church?” Emeritus said, holding onto his mug and staring across the corner of the table at me.

“Has Alessandro told you anything?” I asked. “I, um I mean I know he has but he hasn't told me how much.”

“He was here a few weeks ago. We discussed the process of banishment so I'm aware there are some ghouls that are way out of line. Beyond that, I'm in the dark with the situation.” He said. “He told me last night that a sister was taken. I am glad to know she was found safe.”

“Yes, Sister Sarah was taken from her home yesterday morning. Special Ghoul found her and she's here with us now.” I said, lifting my coffee to take a sip. I closed my eyes, savoring the taste. It was a quality blend and tasted much better than what was stocked back at the church. I continued when I reopened my eyes. “The ghouls have been acting out for months. I've received death threats. Your brother was physically attacked. They destroyed half the chapel and stolen century old relics.”

“Save a small handful, I am not a fan of the ghouls. I never liked their behaviors and I don't trust them.” Emeritus said. “I do not know what it is you expect me to do about it, but I am willing to assist in anyway I can.”

I was grateful to hear him say that. It meant that this trip wouldn't have been made in vain.

“I do not know what Alessandro will ask of you either, Emeritus. But to know you will offer us help is nice to hear. We have exhausted our options back home. Even Sister Imperator is at a loss. I've never seen her so desperate, in any situation. This whole fiasco has gotten out of hand.”

“I am sure my brother will have plenty to say once he decides to get out of bed. I only wish he'd have come to me sooner, as what you have described is not pleasing to hear.” He said, setting his mug down. “His ego gets in the way of things.”

“Yes. It really does.” I agreed. As close as I was to the youngest Emeritus, I never really understood the relationship he had with his family. I was sure that most of the issues he had with them were in fact in his own head, driven by the strong ego he possessed.

“May I do a little prying Copia?” The Second said. “Not on any church matters. I'd like to talk about you.” He was looking right at me. I felt a little tense but nodded my head.

“I've nothing to hide.” I said. I held my hands around my coffee, warming my fingers against the ceramic. “What do you wish to know?” I held my breath, wondering what he might say.

“Your relationship with Alessandro, how serious is it?” He asked.

I released the breath; it was a question I could easily handle. “It's quite serious.” I answered. “He has asked me to marry him. I said yes, and I intend to.”

Emeritus's eyes went wide. It seemed he was surprised by my statement. “Has he?” He said, looking at me with scrutiny.

“Yes he has.” I replied.

“And why did you say yes?” He asked next. I had expected a slew of questions after agreeing to let him pry. I had been honest in saying I had nothing to hide so I would keep answering them.

“Because I love him.” I said. “Because I trust him. Because he's exactly the kind of person I'd been searching for my entire life, without actually looking.”

“Do you love him because he is a Papa, the leader of the church?” He asked next. “Is it the man you love or are you seeking out connections to the Emeritus bloodline?”

I felt a twinge of anger at his words. I felt insulted he'd ask me such a thing. I bit my tongue to stop myself from snapping a nasty reply. I was quiet as I thought over my words before speaking.

“His name could be Smith and he could be homeless on the streets and my feelings would not change.” I began. “Yes, I am dedicated as a member of the unholy clergy to serving under him as our leader. Yes, I respect him as a Papa but I'm rather insulted by your questions Emeritus. I love your brother wholeheartedly, simply as a man. I do not seek fame or fortune. I only seek the love and compassion of a dedicated lover, so please do not accuse me of anything else. He treats me well and loves me just as much as I love him. I'm not seeking any connections nor do I have ulterior motives. How dare you imply I might. I'd never.” My words got away from me. I didn't care. At least I had been able to control the volume of my voice and not shout at him.

The Second was quiet, staring at me. His face was blank but I could see a little hint of stunned surprise in his mismatched eyes as he met mine. I was pretty sure people didn't often speak to him like that. I meant every word I'd said so I felt no harm done. I hadn't been disrespectful so I felt no shame in any of it.

“Pardon me then, Copia.” He said after a while. “Forgive me for insulting you. I trust you and your intentions with my brother. I only ask because I've seen first hand what people have done, trying to get things from our family. I've heard stories, dating back thousands of years, of the advantage people have taken of distant relatives. I only intended to look out for, to protect my brother. I ask that you understand that.”

I nodded. “I understand that and yes, I accept your apology.” I said. “And thank you, your trust means a lot. I'd like to stay in your good graces as I become part of your family. I promise you, I will always honor Alessandro and give him my love and care. I'm not looking for anything else but his love and someone dear, to care for me.”

“Very well.” He said and again, he smiled. “I shall look forward to the wedding invitation.”

“If you can keep this between us, I believe your brother intends to ask you to perform the ritual.” I said with smile of my own. “Just act surprised when he does.”

“I can do that.” He replied.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I could hear the shower running as I made my way down the hall towards the bedroom. I knocked lightly on the bedroom door before letting myself inside. The room was occupied by Special and Sarah. He was slouched on the foot of his bed and Sarah was sitting with her legs crossed like a pretzel in the center of the other.

“Good morning.” I said cheerfully. “Where are Papa and Elana?” I asked.

“Elana is still sleeping, believe it or not.” Sarah said. “This storm is giving her a migraine.”

“That's terrible.” I replied. “So I'm guessing Papa is the one in the shower then.”

“Yup. He got up ten minutes ago Cardinal Copia.” Special said. He'd put his shirt back on but was still unmasked.

I sat down on the bed, next to Sarah. I looked over at her. “How do you feel?” I whispered.

“I hurt.” She replied. “But I'm still thankful to be alive. I didn't think I was going to make it. I was terrified.” She teared up and looked down at the floor. “Please don't tell Elana how scared I was. I don't want to upset her.”

“I won't say a word.” I said with a smile. I felt bad she had gone through what she did.

“I'm hungry.” Special sighed. “What are we going to do about breakfast? Will we be able to make coffee?”

“Don't worry yourself Special. We're not stranded. There's plenty of coffee and food in the house.” I said.

“I'm going to want to eat something too Copia.” Sarah said. “I'm not hungry but I could really go for another dose of meds and I shouldn't take them on an empty stomach.”

“Well, let's have Papa cook us some breakfast when he gets done with his shower. You two need to see the kitchen. The view of outside is mind blowing.” I said.

“I can only imagine. The view from my bedroom window was pretty nice too.” Sarah whispered. She leaned over, resting her head on my shoulder. “I want my arm to stop hurting.”

I slung my arm around her back, giving her a friendly, squeezy half hug. “It will soon.” I said.

“I hate the snow.” Special said, looking out the window. “There is so much of it.”

“Well, I am certain we have no plans of going outside until it stops.” I said. “We're going to stay here another night.”

“Will Emeritus the Second let us?” Special asked, turning away from the window.

“He insisted.” I answered. “I had coffee with him this morning.”

“And you didn't bring me any. You're rude Cardinal Copia.” The ghoul said.

I laughed quietly. “It's already made Special, go down the hall and pour some yourself.” I said.

“What about Emeritus the Second?” He said. “He might not like to see me.”

“He's back upstairs.” I replied. “Take Sarah with you. I'll meet up with you two in a bit.”

“Sounds good to me.” Sarah said. “Special, I'll keep you company if you could kindly pour the coffee.”

“Alright Sister Sarah. Let us get going.” The ghoul said and stood up. “See you later Cardinal Copia.”

I released my hug from Sarah and watched her get up. “Catch ya later Copia.” She said and the two left the room as I waved.

I kicked off my shoes and laid back against the bed. I closed my eyes, just taking the time to relax. I was in a good mood and feeling optimistic. I thought about the conversation I'd had that morning and about how much my view on the older Emeritus brother had been changed. It was interesting talking to him in a non work setting and getting to know him and experience him without his brother's influence.

The door to the room opened and I looked up, lifting my head but not getting out of my reclined position. I smiled, it was Papa. His hair was wet, clinging to his face. He was still not masking his demonic form. His bruise stood out, bold and purple against his white skin. He was dressed in only a pair of deep grey boxer shorts.

“You left me alone this morning.” He said, walking up to the foot of the bed. “It is prime snuggle weather too, you know? All this snow and wind outside.” He smiled at me, climbing up onto the mattress.

“You were flailing so much in your sleep you nearly knocked me to the floor.” I replied, propping myself up on my elbows. “I sent Special and Sarah off to the kitchen, would you care to get a little snuggle time in now?”

“Can we do more than snuggle?” Papa whispered with a smile, crawling towards me. He kissed my lips before I had the chance to reply.

I kissed him back, reaching an arm up to run my fingers through his damp hair. I held his lips to my own, deepening the kiss. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, warming my skin even through my clothes. I parted my legs, giving Papa the space to settle between them. He squeezed my hips, digging his claws into me, the intensity dulled by my layers of clothes. It still felt amazing and I moaned softly into his mouth. I ran my tongue along his sharp teeth, accidentally pricking myself. I tasted a hint of blood, the copper flavor was strong. He pulled back and nibbled my bottom lip. He rolled onto his side, pulling me with him. His knee pressed between my legs, nudging my cock and making me groan. His hands left my hips and the kisses stopped. 

“Where did you go this morning, my love?” Papa whispered, tracing his claws down my cheeks and over the sides of my neck.

“I had a conversation with Dante.” I answered.

Papa dropped his hands from my neck and sat himself up and back, suddenly not interested in what we'd been doing at the mention of his brother. “Oh?” He said.

“I ran into him while on my way to the kitchen. We sat and discussed things over coffee.” I said.

“Discussed what?” He asked.

“You, mostly.” I replied.

Papa scoffed. “What did he have to say about me?” He inquired.

“Don't you scoff Alessandro.” I said, reaching to touch his face. “You might not see it, but your brother cares very much about you.”

“Bullshit. He hates me.” Papa replied.

“Look at me.” I said, turning his face until our eyes met. “He does not hate you. He is proud of you. He values you as a person, as a member of your family. He's quite pleased that the person you've chosen to love meets his standards. He's looking out for you Alessandro. He cares.”

“I don't need you to meet his standards, Raffaele.” Papa said. “I don't need his approval.”

“Nor do I.” I whispered. “But it's nice to have. It's nice to have the support of family, I think. Do you not?”

“I don't know.” He whispered. “I guess.”

“He's not angry with you for becoming Papa. He's not resentful of you. He's proud of you Alessandro.” I said. “I think you get caught up in here.” I touched the side of his head. “I think you need to maybe rethink your opinion of your brother.”

“He's not angry about that?” Papa asked, sounding so shocked I was certain he'd deeply believed it.

“Not at all. I wouldn't say he was particularly happy with it at first, but he harbors no anger.” I said.

“Did you happen to mention why we drove up here?” Papa asked.

I nodded my head. “Not in terribly great detail, but yes. We spoke about it and he's willing to give us help.” I said.

“That's a relief.” He whispered.

“Completely.” I agreed. “So I told Special and Sarah that you were going to make us breakfast. Will you?”

Papa sighed. “I guess.” He said but smiled at me. “Can I just stay here kissing you for a little while longer?”

“I guess.” I said with a grin, pulling him back down on top of me.

We kissed, slow and steady for quite a few minutes. We enjoyed our time alone, just enough that I felt my skin tingle and a warmth spread beneath the surface. I pulled my lips from his and just took a minute staring into his pink and red eyes.

“I want you to fuck me tonight.” Papa whispered, cupping my cheek and tracing the claw on his thumb over my lips. “I'll make Special sleep with the sisters, unless you want to ask him to watch.”

“I'd rather he didn't.” I replied. “Having him witness a blow job is much different than having him watch us fuck. I'd like that to be something we keep between us Alessandro.”

“That's fine.” He said with a smile.

We decided then to get up and join our friends in the kitchen but fell into more deep kisses. He was both addictive and addicted. Eventually, we got up from the bed. I stood at the door as he slipped into some clothes. He kissed me again before we headed to the kitchen.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

It was still snowing outside. Big and heavy flakes adding to the large amount that had already piled up. The wind was whipping through the trees, creating a slew of eerie sounds that could be heard throughout the house. The high ceilings made those sounds echo. It was more fascinating than frightening. The six of us found ourselves sitting in the living room, after a really good dinner that evening. Both the Emeritus brothers had prepared the small feast of a meal, working together side by side. We all retired to the living room to sit by the fire and share a couple of drinks. It was around that time we needed to discuss what we'd made the trip up there for.

“Tell me everything that has happened back at the church.” Emeritus the Second said. He was sitting in a black, leather bound chair in his living room. In his left hand was a glass of red wine. “Start at the beginning.”

Papa and I were sitting together on a second chair. It was a tight fit but both our bodies shared the space. He had his arm around my middle. We each held onto a glass of wine. The large couch to our left was occupied by Elana, Sarah and Special. Two of them were drinking with us, Sarah skipping out because of the meds. She was half asleep anyway. We told her she didn't have to come sit with us and she could get some rest but she insisted, as she was much too invested with the situation.

“The problems started months ago, not long after the self banishment incident. Days, maybe even a single day since he'd gone, the problems began.” Papa started. I could hear him getting choked up with emotion. “They started small, blatant disrespect at first, then the occasional act of minor vandalism. I still blamed myself for what happened to him so I didn't pay any mind to the issues. I think part of me thought I'd deserved what was happening. The other part of me assumed it would pass in time. I fucked up and let it all go unhandled.”

“What happened to Omega that night wasn't your fault Alessandro.” The Second said. “I hope you realize that now.”

“I know.” Papa whispered. “I do.”

“He's okay.” Sarah mumbled. “Okay? Yes.”

We all turned to look at her when she said it. Her eyes were heavy lidded and she didn't seem fully present in the situation. I assumed she'd been sleep talking again, a side effect of the drugs she was prescribed, but her timing was uncanny. It left a sinking feeling in my gut and the look on the other's faces, I assumed they felt it too.

“Who's okay Sarah?” I asked, not expecting an answer.

“The ghoul walks free.” She whispered and slumped forward. If both Special and Elana hadn't reached out to her she'd have fallen off the couch. She'd gone completely lax.

Papa got up from the chair and walked swiftly to the couch. He knelt down in front of Sarah and took hold of her shoulders. “What are you talking about?” He asked, tone a bit harsh. He couldn't hold her gaze as her head bobbled around unsteady. “This isn't something to joke about Sarah.” He said in a rush. He was clearly upset with her words.

Sarah tried to lift her head, a quiet laugh escaped her lips. She forced her eyes open and looked down at Papa. “The ghoul walks free.” She repeated, words slurring. “The one called Omega bears another mark. Unbound by the restraints of banishment.” She laughed again. Her eyes drooped shut and she fell forward, unmoving.

“Sarah?” Elana said, panicked. “Oh my Satan what's happened to her?”

Papa let go of her unconscious body and was up on his feet. “What the fuck was that?” He said, voice laced with anger. He didn't seem fazed that she had just passed out.

I was on my feet, taking hold of Papa. I was looking over his shoulder as Elana tried to wake Sarah back up. I started to rub my hand up and down Papa's arm, trying to calm him down. I was shocked when he pushed me away.

“Why did she say that?” He asked, loudly and his voice cracked as he started to cry.

Special put his arms around Sarah, holding her on the couch while Elana tried to get her to come around.

“I don't know! Why isn't she waking up?” Elana said, her own voice choked by her tears. “Sarah, come on my love. Wake up.” She whispered, petting her hands over her wife's cheek.

My attention was drawn to movement at my side. Emeritus the Second was there, a glass of water and something else in his hand. I hadn't even noticed he left the room to fetch anything. He brushed past me and moved to the couch. He put his hand on Elana's shoulder. “Here, let me.” He said, deep voice was calm and even. He passed Elana the water to hold.

I watched as Elana sat back, giving him space. The former Papa moved in. He sat directly in front of Sarah and lifted his hand to her face. He crushed something between his fingers and held it to her nose. Sarah groaned as she started to wake and slowly her eyes fluttered open. She looked lost, completely confused at first.

“Hello Emeritus.” The sister said groggily. “I like, I like your house.” She smiled lazily.

“Praise Satan.” Elana sighed, her face filled with an expression of relief. She helped Sarah to drink some water.

“Why did you say those things Sarah?” Papa said, moving himself closer to the sister once more.

“Stand back and give her space.” His brother said, putting his hand at the center of Papa's chest, keeping him from getting any closer. The younger Emeritus's nostrils flared. He was clearly upset. He knocked his brother's hand off him.

“Why did you say those things?” Papa said again, ignoring the words of his brother. “Tell me now.” He demanded.

“W-what things?” Sarah asked, with genuine confusion in her eyes.

“What things?” Papa shouted at her. “Why did you say those things about Omega? What the hell did you mean?” He asked, voice loud. “He's gone and you're telling me that he walks free! What does that mean?”

I put my hand on his shoulder and held him back. He was shaking under my grip.

“Papa, why are you yelling at me?” Sarah whimpered. She burst into tears and Elana pulled her close to try and calm her down. The dark haired sister was staring at Papa in disbelief. I'd never seen her look at him with such disdain.

“Answer my damned question.” Papa snapped. I tightened my grip on him, he was behaving inappropriately.

“Alessandro, leave her alone.” I whispered. He tried to break free of my grasp but I held tight.

“Copia, get him out of here.” The Second said, looking up at me.

“Let's go. You need to calm down.” I said, keeping my hand on him as I walked around to stand in front of him. “I know you're upset but you can't behave like this.” My voice was level and I held his gaze in a way it demanded he stay focused. “Take a deep breath. Apologize to Sarah. Come with me and we can talk about this in a rational manner. Clearly, now is not the time to keep going.”

“No.” Papa whispered. He pushed me away and left the room.

It wasn't until we heard the front door slam shut that I knew where he'd gone. I wanted to go after him. He hadn't a coat and the snow was still falling hard.

“Let him go Copia.” Emeritus the Second said. “He will come back once he calms himself down.”  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	36. Between Here And Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa stays out in the snow. Emeritus and Copia sort of clash. Sarah opens up about being taken by the ghouls. Questions get answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief but minorly detailed description of breaking bone in the chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I still love writing this. Hope you all still love reading it. 🖤
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be mostly smut. Just saying.

I didn't go after Papa. It was cold and snowy outside so I assumed he would blow off some steam and return when he got cold. I hoped he would be better, in mind and attitude. I thought it was best to channel my energy into helping Sarah than spend time arguing with him. I wanted to make sure she was okay and would give her the time before I started asking questions. I was definitely going to ask questions because something happened and I needed to know what. Perhaps it was the drugs, but I believed it was something else. She either saw something while she was being held, or the ghouls did something to her. I needed to know which it was. For the time being though, I left her under Elana's care. Emeritus, Special and I moved into the kitchen.

“What do you think just happened in there?” I asked, hoping either of them would answer me. I didn't care which. “She's been spaced out since breaking her arm but that was too specific to be random statements.”

“I have no idea what that was about.” Emeritus said. “How long was she gone when they took her? Where did they take her?”

“She was gone for around eight hours.” I replied.

“I found her between here and Hell.” Special said. “She was just there on the ground. Arms bound by chains. They left her there. She was unguarded.”

“How did she survive?” Emeritus questioned, seemingly just as shocked as his brother had been in learning she was between worlds. “Is she human?” He asked.

“Yes she's human.” I said. “We haven't figured out how she wasn't killed. Our best guess is she cast a spell on herself. She's a witch, but she's been high on her pain meds we hadn't a chance to ask her what happened. We don't know the whole story and it's very possible she won't either.”

“We have to ask her.” Emeritus said. “We will do so before she sleeps tonight. Anything she can tell us will help. It's important to know, time will not be on our side if the ghouls did something to her mind.”

“Excuse me Emeritus, but what could a ghoul possibly do?” Special asked. “I've never known my kind to mess with people's minds before.”

“It may not be inherently a ghoul's power that caused it. Just like humans, a ghoul can learn to harness darker forces. We must hope that isn't the case. There will be much bigger problems if these ghouls know magic. Yes, it's terrible news that they may have affected one, but if they attack on a larger scale, then I fear we may have a lot more on our plate than we thought.” Emeritus said.

“Can you stop them?” I asked quietly.

“I can sure as Hell try.” He answered.

“I'm not sure trying will be enough.” I whispered. My anxiety over the entire situation was creeping up on me again. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach.

“What should we do about Papa?” Special asked, his tail flicking nervously. “He's out there in the cold. He didn't even take his coat.”

“Nothing right now. He needs to calm down. He's acting the part of a fool.” Emeritus said. “I have no issues with helping him out, in dealing with this situation, but he cannot keep up with this childish attitude. I will not entertain his antics.”

I was certain that Papa's insistence that there was hatred between him and his brother stemmed from this very concept. It wasn't so much hatred as it was an intolerance of of Papa's sometimes inappropriate behaviors by his older sibling. It was Papa's own skewed perception. He interpreted being told he was doing wrong as if his brother hated him.

“He'll calm down. He will come back before he freezes.” I said and I believed that. I had to. “Special, go back to the living room, see if either sister needs anything. We will join you in a minute.” I wanted to talk to Emeritus alone.

“Yes Cardinal Copia.” The ghoul said and turned to leave the room.

When I was certain he was gone, I looked at Emeritus. “I want you to stop those ghouls. Any means necessary.” I said. My tone was quite serious. “Kill them if you must.”

I truly meant any means, even killing them. I was not a person to condone violence but I'd had enough. They were destructive, to property, to people. They hurt every single person closest to me in some way. The ghouls were twisted, beyond rehabilitation in my opinion. They needed to be stopped. They were sneaky, and smart too. It had to end.

“Do you think me the kind of man who would kill?” Emeritus asked, his tone just as serious as mine. He was looking right at me, our eyes locked.

“I know that you could.” I replied.

Emeritus smiled at me. It wasn't a friendly smile. “With that logic Copia, I could say the same of you.” He said, gaze unwavering. The smile faded from his lips.

“Do you not think I'd have done so if I could?” I asked. “They'd all be dead already. It kills me seeing how they are destroying the man I love. I'd stop at nothing to ease the pain he's feeling over all of this. I'd have done it all in the name of Satan. My dedication to the church is that strong.”

“You really don't know what powers you hold Copia, do you?” He said, looking at me still but his intensity waned. “I am not blind to what you are but you, you do not see what's so obviously in front of you.”

“What powers?” I asked him. “I have nothing.”

He laughed quietly, shaking his head. “Are you willfully dumb? Is it denial?” He asked.

I was about to say something when I heard Elana call out my name from the living room. I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could. Emeritus was right behind me.

“What is it?” I asked in a rush. I nearly tripped on my own two feet as I made my way into the living room.

Sarah was on the floor, eyes rolled back in her head. She was completely still. My heart dropped out of my chest. I honestly thought she was dead. Elana and Special were standing over her, expressions of confusion in their eyes. I noticed then, that Sarah was speaking softly. It was a relief to know that she wasn't lying there dead but I held onto concern as I had no idea what she was saying.

“I can't understand her.” Elana said, looking at me. “She's talking complete jibberish.”

“It's not jibberish.” Special said, dropping down to his knees. “She's speaking Ghoulish.” He lowered himself to put his ear close to her lips.

“She's what?” Elana asked. “How? She doesn't know Ghoulish. What the fuck did they do to her?” She took a few steps away from where her wife was laying and threw herself against me, sobbing. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her. “What have they done to my Sarah?” She whispered. I gently rubbed her back.

“Her pronunciation is terrible but I think she's saying it ends on the vernal equinox, that he will be gone and a new church will take its place.” Special said. “She keeps repeating it.” He sat back but stayed down on the floor at her side.

“What the Hell does that mean?” I said, looking back at Emeritus, who only shrugged at me.

“Who will be gone?” Elana asked. “And the equinox is two weeks away.”

“She may be repeating something she heard them say.” Emeritus offered.

“Their end game.” I whispered. “Months ago, they threatened to oust Papa from the church. They don't believe he is fit to be the leader.”

“We have two weeks to stop them.” Special sighed. “Can we stop them Cardinal Copia?”

“Make her stop saying it.” Elana cried. “She sounds like a recording and I'm terrified. I don't like this at all.”

“We will stop them.” I whispered. I still didn't know how, but it was going to happen. I had no idea how to stop Sarah from what she was saying. I hugged the other sister tightly.

Sarah suddenly sat up. Her eyes were wet with tears. She looked around, a panicked air about her. “Where is Papa?” She asked. She let her gaze meet each of us. “Where is he?”

“He's not here.” Special said, putting his hand on her back.

“The ghouls plan to kill him. The ghouls want to kill Papa. We have to, we have to find him.” She said, breathing heavily.

My stomach sank. I looked down at Sarah. She appeared fully coherent. I let go of Elana and watched her sink to her knees, reaching to take Sarah's hands in her own. Sarah looked past her wife and her eyes fell on me.

“They want you dead too.” She whispered, breaking the hold of one hand to bring it to her face to wipe away some of her tears.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

We gave the sister some time to calm down and gather her thoughts. She lay down on the couch, covered with the blanket she'd had from home. Elana left her side to go make some herbal tea, in hopes it would relax Sarah further. Special went somewhere, I wasn't entirely sure. Papa hadn't yet returned. I waited around in the study with Emeritus, the silence between us incredibly awkward. He was looking through a couple of books and I stood there in a sort of haze, lost in my thoughts.

I knew, almost all along, that the ghouls had intended to try and knock Papa from his position as the church leader. I never really thought they'd attempt to kill him. I didn't want to think about it. I knew a day would come that I would need to live without him by my side but it was much too soon. I wouldn't entertain the thought. And then they wanted me dead. Did they want it because of my connection to Papa? Or was it my for my future role in the end of all things? I wondered if they could kill me. I didn't believe that they could but I was very concerned about them killing Alessandro. I had to ensure it didn't happen and I had only two weeks to figure out how.

The sound of Emeritus closing a book pulled me from the recesses of my own head. I looked across the room at him. “Did you find what you were looking for?” I asked.

“Not quite.” He answered me. “I'm not entirely sure what I am looking for. We must go talk to Sarah now. We can't delay it any further.” I nodded slowly and followed him back into the living room.

Special was sitting directly in front of the fireplace, stretching his arms and legs towards the flames. The fire jumped and snapped loudly. I was under the impression, he was playing with it. Being a fire ghoul, he had the ability to manipulate it. I think it helped to ease his mind. Everything that had been going on with all of this affected him too. Looking back, he never seemed to ask for help dealing with the thoughts. I think being trapped in the house was getting to him as well. Being so far from the church also put him far from the place Hell and Earth were closest. His ability to pop back and forth was not accessible up here in the mountains. He was going a bit stir crazy.

Elana was sitting on the couch, leaning against the arm that was closest to the fire. She had her arms wrapped loosely around Sarah, who was lying on her, staring off at the ceiling. Awake but not without a drowsy feeling.

“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions, Sarah?” Emeritus said, dragging a footstool over and stopping it so he could sit and speak with the sister eye to eye.

“Sure.” Sarah whispered. She sounded with it, in her right mind. But her tone was soft and not very her at all. I imagined because she'd gone through so much her body was just ready to sleep for days.

I walked over to sit in one of the chairs. I let myself think about Papa, wondering where in the Hell he'd gone. The snow had lightened but was still falling steadily. I looked over at Sarah, my view of her face was clear, over Emeritus's shoulder.

“I want you to close your eyes, my dear.” He said, speaking calmly. “Close your eyes and go back to yesterday morning.”

I watched the sister close her eyes and take a deep breath.

“Good.” Emeritus whispered. “Now tell me everything you remember. No detail is wasted, even if you might think it's not useful, if you remember it, tell us.”

“Okay.” Sarah said, quiet but confident.

I glanced over at Special. He'd turned his attention to the rest of us, intent to listen and ignore the flames.

“It started like any other morning really.” Sarah whispered. “Elana got up at eight to shower. I got up at eight thirty to begin my day. I kissed her goodbye and she left to be down at the school. She always goes early, likes to do her marking before classes. I think that's silly. I'd take the extra sleep if it were me.”

“I was not really hungry so I made myself a cup of tea. I sat with it, thinking about how I needed to get to work soon. I was feeling tired and lazy but I'm always on time. I love my job. I work with the mechanical side of things but don't blame me when the water goes cold. That is Brother Jonathan's fault.” She giggled.

“Try and stay focused.” Emeritus said calmly. He took hold of her hand that wasn't in the cast.

“Okay, sorry.” Sarah said. “I was trying to be detailed.”

I laughed quietly. The moment was very much Sarah and I was glad to see a flash of her usual self.

“I was putting my tea cup down in the sink and I heard the front door open. I called over my shoulder, asking Elana what she'd forgotten. She's the best, most organized person I know but even she gets forgetful from time to time. She told me she was so exhausted that morning she'd walked halfway to the church before she realized that her bag was sitting on the foot of the bed.”

“I walked with her into the bedroom and watched her lift her bag and sling it over her arm. I was going to lean in and give her another kiss when there was a loud snap and we found ourselves surrounded by three ghouls. Two took hold of me before I could stop them and I heard Elana scream before everything went dark.”

I could see the tears in Elana's eyes reflecting the fire across the room. It must have been hard reliving the incident. She looked at me and nodded her head, letting me know that what Sarah was saying was accurate.

“I couldn't see anything. I could feel things. Two sets of arms holding me. I could hear a loud hissing and crackling noise. I could smell burning and maybe a little dash of ozone. It made me feel sick. I felt weak. I felt light headed. I closed my eyes but it made no difference. It was so dark anyway. I didn't know where I was or what was going to happen.”

“I thought of Elana. I knew that I had no choice but to get back to her. She's my world, my everything. I, I love her more than Lucifer himself. It feels blasphemous to say it but it's true. I fought against the bodies holding me. I needed to get away. Get back to her.” Sarah started to cry and at the same time, so had I. It was an emotional moment and my heart ached, knowing I too had someone I felt that close to.

“I heard the sickening grind and snap before I felt the searing pain as I twisted myself away from their grasp. I was free but fell to the ground, screaming in pain. I knew that my arm was broken. It, it was at that point, I blacked out. The pain must have been so strong. I remember being on the ground. It was hard, like stone and it was very warm.”

At this point, Elana was sobbing. Special got up from his spot on the floor and sat down at her side. He offered his arms to her and she snuggled up to him, body shaking with the sadness. He held her close as Sarah continued.

“When I woke up, I was alone. I think, I was alone. I couldn't see anything still and I didn't feel the presence of anyone. The ground was still warm but the air around me was cold. It was cold and it was thin. I found it a chore to breathe. I was aware of everything that had happened beforehand and I was aware that I still needed to find a way back. I just didn't know where I had to get back from. It wasn't until Special found me that I knew I'd been held in the space between Hell and home. When I had come to, I found myself bound in chains. Wrapped tightly over my arms, pressing into my broken bones. It hurt me, but if I remained still, I could bear it. A second chain held my legs. From what I could feel, I was simply wrapped to be deemed immobile. I could not find any evidence that I'd been chained to anything.”

“I thought again, thought constantly about my Elana. I was getting back to her. I was scared, in the moment, but I never doubted that I'd see her again. I started to pray. I asked the Old One to help guide me. I needed his help to get home. I begged him, shouting out the best I could manage in the thin air. I prayed until I cried. I prayed until I could shout no more.”

“I knew my prayers had been answered when I saw a flame in the distance. The closer it got to me, the more of the surrounding area I could make out. I was in a place like I'd never before seen. It was a barren landscape, dark greys and reds. There was no plant life, no animals. It felt supernatural, alien to me. I couldn't imagine anything living in the space.”

“Very little is made to survive that plain.” Emeritus said, interrupting her for just a moment. “You're lucky to have made it back.”

“It's not luck, Emeritus. It was sheer will and determination on my part, paired with a gift from the Old One.” Sarah whispered, opening her eyes. “He sent me help. He sent me someone to watch over me until help could reach me.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, my own voice sounded so foreign having been silent for so long.

“The light, the flame did not come to me on it's own, Copia. With it, there was a ghoul. One that brought me a feeling of relief and ease. He was not there to hurt me, I was certain. I knew in an instant that I was safe. Beyond the cover of his silver mask was a pair of blue eyes, the bluest of blue. And I'd recognize them anywhere.”

“You truly saw Omega?” Special asked, perking up at the news. “He's not, he's not being tortured?”

“He is not.” Sarah said. “But he would not tell me what happened. I asked but he did not say a word about it.”

“I don't believe it.” Emeritus muttered.

“I'm not making it up.” Sarah said, looking at the former Papa. “Honest to Satan, I'm telling you the truth.”

“I believe you, sister.” He said. “I just, I don't believe he's okay.”

“What did he have to say?” Special asked excitedly. He seemed thrilled to know his friend had not been damned to suffer for eternity.

“He told me that I would be safe. He told me that someone would find me. He told me that he couldn't come with me, or bring me himself but that in time I would see the whole picture.” Sarah said.

“Do you mind if I tell Papa about all of this?” I asked. “Well, when he gets back from his little hissy-fit, that is.”

“Yes. Oh please do tell him. I believe he should know. It might finally allow him to forgive himself.” Sarah said. “Where is he anyway?”

“He ran off into the snow because we told him not to yell at you Sister Sarah.” Special said.

“Why would he yell at me?” Sarah asked, confused. She didn't remember what happened.

“Nevermind that. He should be calm when he gets back.” I said. “May I ask you to try and remember one other thing?”

“Yes, of course.” She replied.

“Did the ghouls that took you, would you know if they had cast a spell on you?” I said.

“I don't think so Copia.” She replied. “But I can't be sure. Why?”

“You were speaking Ghoulish before. Special was able to translate for us.” Emeritus said.

“You have terrible grammar.” The ghoul said. “But I was able to get the jist of it.”

“I do not remember that at all.” Sarah whispered. “What did I say?”

“You told us that the ghouls plan to kill Papa and me.” I said. “And that it's happening on the equinox.”

“Shit.” Sarah sighed. “Yeah, um, I don't remember that at all.”

“Not remembering may not be a sign of a spell or curse. It could just be a sign of trauma, right?” Elana said.

“That's right.” Emeritus said. “But we should still keep an eye on her.”

“Keep all eyes on me.” Sarah whispered. “I don't, I don't want to be alone.”

“I'm not going to leave your side.” Elana promised.

“I will stay with you too.” Special said. “I can sit on the floor of your room. I'll stay up, keeping watch.”

“You don't have to do that.” Sarah whispered. “Don't mess up your sleep habits for me.”

“You are dear to me Sister Sarah. I will do anything to ensure you stay safe.” Special said. “I don't mind.”

“I don't know what I'd do without you.” Sarah said with a smile. Special smiled back.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Papa had been gone for three hours. I'd started to worry. The group of us parted ways for the night. Emeritus had bid us a goodnight and headed upstairs for the night. The sisters and Special went to prepare for bed. I decided that we would just switch rooms, that way Special could keep his bed and not sleep on the floor. I spent a little while, laying in the new bed, waiting for Papa to return. When he didn't, I got up and started to dress up to go outside and look for him.

I left the house, careful to leave the front door unlocked so I could get back inside, hopefully with Papa. The snow had finally stopped, leaving over two feet of the stuff on the ground. The sky was clear and a cold wind whipped through the air, creating a crunchy crust over the top of the snow. It was difficult to trudge through and my feet were numb within minutes. I pulled my cape tightly around my shoulders, dipping my head beneath a portion to block my face from the wind. I made slow and steady progress as I circled the large house, peeking under balconies and decks. I didn't find Papa anywhere.

I spotted a line of tracks leading down the driveway as I rounded the front of the house. They had been snowed over but not by much, so they were easy to follow. I walked through them and found myself at the car. It was almost completely buried in snow and ice. There was a clear indication that the back door had been brushed off and cleared not long before. I discovered Papa sleeping across the seats. I pulled open the door, having to fight with some ice making it stick but I climbed into the car and shut the door. He was laying across all three seats so I did the only thing I could do, and that was lay myself on top of him.

“You're cold.” He mumbled into the seat as I spread my body across his, wedging myself between him and the back of the seats.

“And you're being a little shit.” I replied.

“Fuck off if you're just here to belittle me.” He said, lifting his head up so I could hear him better.

“I'm not here to belittle you Alessandro.” I said, putting my arm around his middle, resting my fist over his belly. “When you didn't come back inside, I started to worry.”

“You didn't seem so worried when I first left.” He whispered.

“You needed time to cool off. You were being unreasonable and unfair.” I replied.

“No I wasn't.” He whined, leaning back into me.

“Yes. You were.” I said, pushing myself up just enough to lean over and look at his face. “You were shouting at Sarah. She'd just passed out for Lucifer's sake. It was uncalled for.”

“She was withholding information.” Papa said.

“She doesn't remember anything she said.” I whispered. “But your brother and I got her to talk. We let her settle, adjust. We gave her the time she needed.”

“You and Dante are good friends now, aren't you?” Papa said bitterly.

“I suppose we are, but this isn't about that. This is about you learning how to treat other people. You can't keep doing what you just did.” I whispered. “I understand that you wanted to know what she meant, but if someone is in a state where they cannot express words, you need to take a step back and give them time. You cannot treat people poorly just to suit your needs. It's selfish and just plain wrong.”

Papa was quiet for a very long time. I think he knew that I was right. “I'm sorry.” He said.

“You don't owe me the apology.” I said. “You owe it to Sarah, and I expect you deliver it tomorrow morning.” I hated that I sounded like a nagging parent, but if he was choosing to act childish, he'd be treated as a child.

“She will get one.” He whispered. “You all will. I am sorry. I just, I'm just incredibly emotional right now and I reacted badly.”

“I forgive you.” I whispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead. I shifted a little and laid myself back down, hugging him close to me. The car was cold, even though it blocked the wind. Papa was warm and I intended to steal that warmth.

We were quiet again, just laying there listening to the howls of wind through the trees. The branches groaned under the weight of the snow and I couldn't help but think one might snap and crush the car. Sometimes my mind did that to me. I was too comfortable with him in my arms to suggest going back inside.

“What did Sarah have to say?” Papa whispered.

“She told us what happened when the ghouls took her. She explained where they held her and we have a better understanding about how she survived it.” I said, moving my hand to take his in my own. “Omega found her.” I whispered. “She was telling the truth when she said he hadn't been bound to the terms of his banishment.”

I felt Papa tense and his body shook as he started to cry. I held him close, letting him get it all out. I didn't know what the tears were for. Was he relieved to know the ghoul had not been tortured? Was he angry that he'd been led to believe that he had been? I didn't know and I didn't question. I was just there for him and hoped he appreciated it. I held him until he stopped crying. I pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Are you alright?” I whispered. I felt him nod. “Do you want to talk about it?” I asked. This time, he shook his head no. I pressed another kiss to his nape, right at the hairline. “What can I do for you, my love?”

Papa turned his body in my arms, the action was awkward in the cramped space. He leaned his head against mine, just staring into my eyes. I moved my arm between us, bending my elbow to get it in there. I wiped his eyes dry and kept my palm resting on his cheek. His eyes were wide and pleading. Their red and pink color looked strange in the moonlight that reflected off the snow.

“Bring me inside, Raffaele.” Papa whispered. “Take me to bed. Make me feel something.”

“Do you not feel anything right now?” I asked softly.

“I feel numb. This is all too much to process. I just, I just need to feel your skin against mine. I need to feel you move inside me Raffaele.” He said. “I need you to use me.”

“I'm not going to use you Alessandro, not if your head isn't clear.” I said, meeting his eyes. “I'd do anything you ask of me, you know that. But I will not do it if you're not feeling, if you're not thinking.”

He sobbed once and nodded his head. “Next time then?” He whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to the corner of mine. It was just a little peck.

“Yes. A soon as you sort yourself out, I'll do whatever you need.” I said. “Tonight, tonight I'll still take you to bed. We will see what happens, okay?” I said, bringing our lips together. We kissed a couple of times, nothing too deep but very much driven by the love we had for one another.

We made it out of the car and back into the house eventually. We took a hot shower to warm ourselves up and settled down to get some sleep. It came quickly, exhaustion taking us both down.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	37. Sì Papino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia is having a nice dream only to be woken up for some dirty playtime. Papa reveals two of his lesser used kinks and finds Copia rather receptive to them.
> 
> This is pure smut/filth. It's not entirely necessary to forward the plot but it's here.
> 
> Chapter includes spanking and daddy kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the summary, it's basically porn without plot.
> 
> If daddy kink, dirty talk and spanking are not your thing, you can skip without missing anything plot driven. 
> 
> If you do read it, hope it's decent enough and you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to all the dedicated readers. You truly don't know how much I appreciate every single one of you. This story has given me such joy and purpose I'd not had in a long time. Love you guys. Thank you again.
> 
> More soon.

Sometimes when I dream I know I'm dreaming. I like those kind of dreams because they are never nightmares for me. They don't happen often but when they do, I appreciate them. They are usually quite happy and while I don't control what goes on, I let my mind relax and enjoy whatever it is that's happening. That night, I was having the most wonderful of dreams. Papa and I were at an amusement park, one of those old fashioned kinds that promised joy, laughter and fun for the whole family. It was picture perfect inside my mind, no detail left unimagined. The breeze was warm on my cheeks, the sun shining high in the sky. Colors were vibrant, all shades of the rainbow. I could smell the sweet scent of cotton candy and buttery popcorn. The just fried funnel cakes tempted me to stop. There were people milling about, a crowd but not one that overwhelmed me. I could hear the mechanical noise and whooshing air of the rides. There was laughter and excitement. I walked with Papa, hand in hand. It was just like any typical land of rides except for one detail. Everything was scaled down to rat size. In this dream world I'd found myself in, Papa and I had taken all thirty of the rats to the little rat amusement park and we were having a delightful time.

I woke to the light scratch of two claws scraping down the center of my back. The touch was firm enough to rouse me but it left no pain or discomfort. I shifted around, opening my eyes. I still had my back to Papa, lounging on my right side. “Love? Are you awake my darling Raffaele?” I heard him whisper loudly.

“Yes.” I mumbled. “I am now. I was having such a nice dream.” I yawned, reaching to wipe sleep from my eyes.

Papa moved closer to me, pressing the full length of his naked body against mine. I had also gone to bed without my clothes. His skin was burning hot, felt amazing since there was a slight chill in the bedroom.

“What about?” He whispered, kissing down my neck, over my shoulder. “Was it the same dream I was having?” He laughed, his breath was hot against the side of my neck. He gently dragged his teeth over the tendon there. I shivered.

“I was helping Philip and Isabella onto a little rat sized roller coaster.” I replied, laughing at how ridiculous it sounded in the real world. “You took Rosita, Myra and Samantha to the merry go round. The others we left running through a fun house maze.”

“Hmm, it sounds like a very good time, but quite different than mine. Much different.” Papa said, smiling as he started to kiss down my spine. I shuddered. When he reached the small of my back, he stopped.

“Tell me about yours Alessandro, since you so rudely plucked me from mine.” I sighed, laughing softly as his claws tickled up my side.

“You had me moaning your name, Raffaele.” Papa purred, lips back at my neck. He curled his fingers, pressing the tips of a claw into the curve of my ass. “Trying to make me cum with your tongue. I was begging you to make me cum with that tongue.”

I smiled and leaned more heavily into him. “Where was that tongue of mine Alessandro?” I asked, tilting my head back to sit on his shoulder. I gasped as his hand moved up to my chest, thumb claw grazing a nipple.

“Deep in my ass.” Papa groaned, rubbing himself against my backside. “It was so good, Raffaele.” He shuddered as he said it. He pinched my nipple, twisting it gently. I whimpered. “I had to wake you up so you could do it for real.” He was rocking his pelvis slowly, half hard cock sliding along my cheeks.

“You woke me from a pleasant dream just so you could get off.” I whispered, not posing it as a question. I was not all that displeased with the idea; his actions were starting to awaken my senses. I was quickly becoming aroused, my cock jumping in anticipation of more. I wanted him just as much in that moment.

“Mhmm.” He hummed, leaning toward me as he turned my face to his. He kissed me deeply. I kissed back. “I suppose that was really selfish of me, wasn't it?” He whispered, pulling back slightly.

“It was.” I replied, grinding my hips back.

“I'm sorry.” He sighed, looking at me in the dark with big and wide, apologetic eyes. His hips stopped moving.

“I, oh fuck, I think I can forgive you.” I said, voice cracking as he started to pinch and twist my nipple again.

“What if I don't want your forgiveness, not yet?” He whispered, trailing his lips along my jawline. “What if I want you to punish me for being so selfish, Raffaele?” He sat back and looked at me.

“Is that what you want Alessandro?” I asked, a little smile on my lips. I put my hand on the side of his face. “You want me to punish you for being a selfish man? One who only thinks of himself.”

“Yes.” Papa said, turning his head to press a kiss to my fingers. “Lucifer, yes.” His voice went breathy. He looked back at me, eyes still open wide.

“Okay. Your punishment is deal with yourself. And me? I'm going back to sleep.” I said and settled my head back on my pillow. My back was still to him. I had a smile across my face as I lightly closed my eyes. My body was starting to tingle and I had no intention of actually going back to sleep.

“Not what I meant by punishment.” Papa whispered, a bit of desperation in his voice. “Please don't go back to sleep Raffaele.” His hand curled over my shoulder. He gently pulled, trying to turn me over.

I rolled onto my back and looked up at him. I was smiling and I laughed quietly. “I'm not going back to sleep.” I said. I'd only been teasing him, expecting to get the kind of reaction I had gotten from him. I reached out and put my arm around his neck. I pulled him down, kissing his lips, then his cheek. I nuzzled his ear and whispered against it. “Tell me exactly what you want Alessandro. I'll give you whatever it is you need.”

“I want you to spank me, Raffaele.” He whispered. “I want you to tell me how wrong it is that I keep slipping into my selfish ways. Show me that I've been bad. I need to be spanked.” Papa said, slight whine in his tone. “Is that something you're interested in and comfortable with?” He asked, voice more level.

I considered his words and nodded. “Yes. I can do that for you.” I replied. “I'm interested, comfortable with the idea.”

Papa grinned, his sharp teeth catching the very minimal light in the room. “Very good.” He said. “I already know what you can do to my ass with your teeth. So show me what your hands can do.” He whispered, leaning towards me for a kiss.

I put my arm up to stop him, resting it against his chest. I reached beside me and clicked on the bedside lamp. I looked into Papa's eyes.

“Are you sure you're okay?” I asked him. “Up here.” I clarified, touching his temple with my other hand. I didn't think he was in the mindset for such an act earlier that night. He seemed better, but I had to be sure.

“Good. I'm all good Raffaele.” He answered. He looked at me and I knew he was telling me the truth. “I've wanted to ask for this for a long time. I enjoy it.” 

It was a good enough answer for me. I took my hands off him and sat myself up in the bed. It was a new thing for me but I was more excited than nervous. I wanted nothing more than to please Papa and if this was how he wanted me to, I was fully on board.

“How did you want to do this?” I asked, reaching out and resting my hand on his hip. “You know I lack experience.” I curled my fingers and held tight.

“We take it slow, try some things out. And as always, we do what you are comfortable with Raffaele and what I'm comfortable with. I will tell you what I like. If I need you to stop, I will tell you. I trust you to do well.” Papa said.

“Alright then.” I said with a grin. My mind was ready, my body too. I couldn't wait to start as I already knew how Papa got when I was rough with him. I liked watching him get incoherent the more hot and bothered he became. It turned me on how whiny and needy he was the moment he surrendered control. I was curious to see his reaction with this different approach to being rough with him. I wasn't yet sure if spanking was something I'd enjoy a lot but the drive to try it was strong. My desire for it was growing.

I pulled Papa over to me, kissing his lips. It was to taste his mouth, my favorite flavor, and also to set the mood. My intent was to transition from discussion to action. I moved my hands up and down his body, petting his warm skin as he settled down on my lap. His hard cock brushed against mine and we each moaned at the sensation. We kissed for a little longer, slow and lazy. We let our tongues slide against each other, licking and sucking at each other's lips. It charged up the desire between us and I found myself in a happier place than the fictional amusement park. I absolutely didn't mind being woken up for something like that.

Papa started to kiss down my neck, biting softly at my throat. I moaned out loud as he sucked a bruise just under my chin. I put my hand under his and guided his lips back to mine. “Just kiss my lips, Alessandro.” I whispered. And he did.

Another few moments went by. I was dizzy and floating high on my arousal. My cock was half hard, sitting against Papa's. The longer we continued, I felt it swell. He put his hands in my hair, pulling as he deepened our lazy kisses. His hips started rocking into mine and I pulled my lips away. “What do you think you're doing, Alessandro?” I asked, breathless but firm.

“Humping you.” He giggled, rocking his hips steadily into mine. “I need friction, Raffaele.” He moaned. I bit my lip as he rolled his Rs hard. 

“You need?” I asked, putting my hands on his hips, squeezing tight to stop his rocking. He whimpered in protest. “I told you, just kiss me. It's what I want right now. This isn't all about you, selfish man.” Oh Lucifer, I wanted more, I really did. But if this was to be a lesson on him curbing his selfish ways, I had to deny myself too, just for a little while.

He looked into my eyes, biting his bottom lip. He took a deep breath and thrust hard, breaking my grip on him. His eyes flashed, he'd done so to challenge me. I bit my tongue.

“Get off me.” I said firmly. I gave him a gentle shove. “Lay across my lap. Ass up.”

Papa nodded his head, keeping eye contact. He was slow to back away.

“Now.” I snapped and he quickened his pace. He moved at a scramble and as I sat myself closer to the end of the bed, legs hanging over the side, he stretched himself across my lap. I could feel his hardness pressing against my thigh. He was already leaking. My own cock was hard, resting at his belly.

“Like this, Raffaele?” He whispered, turning his head back to look at me for approval. I nodded and placed my hand at the curve of an ass cheek. He lifted his hips, pushing his ass up and back. He looked away and bowed his head.

“Just like that.” I said softly, petting over the swell of his backside. “Now that's a good Alessandro. I knew you had it in you to listen to me. You're not always a little shit.” I laughed quietly and gave the skin under my touch a little pinch. Papa moaned softly. “But I can't let your selfish ways go unpunished, now can I?” I whispered, softly tickling down the back of his thigh.

“No Raffaele.” Papa replied. I could hear him stifle a laugh. “I've been such a bad boy. I need to be taught a lesson.”

“Yes, you have been a very bad boy.” I said, tickling up the other thigh, stopping my hand where it met with his ass. His enthusiasm to play it up fueled my own. “Hmm, in what manner should I punish you?” I mused aloud. “What will make the bad boy remember the lesson he should be taught?” I pinched his leg, inside his thigh, up close to his groin. Papa whimpered. I smiled.

“Are you taking requests or are you thinking out loud?” He asked with a breathy chuckle.

Instinctively, I pulled my hand back and slapped him once on the left cheek. Papa gasped. The whole thing was exhilarating. I wanted to do it again.

“I don't want your sass.” I said, giving him another slap in the same place. He groaned. “Your mouth gets you into more trouble than your actions sometimes.” A third slap came down, harder than the first two.

“I'm sorry Raffaele.” He whispered.

“Hmm, no. I don't think you are Alessandro.” I pet over the skin I'd just slapped. “I think you need to think about what you've been doing. The selfish actions, the sassy comments. Do you think maybe you should get a little more spanking before you tell me that you are sorry?”

Papa responded by lifting his hips again. “If that is what you think is best, who am I to say no?” He whispered.

“Perhaps, denying you my hand would help you see your wrong doing, Alessandro.” I said, rubbing his ass, itching to spank him again.

“No. No. Don't stop Raffaele. I've been so naughty. I'm such a bad boy.” His tone was whiny and he played it up. “I should be spanked. I deserve it.” He said, turning to look at me again. His eyes were heavy lidded.

I looked from his face to his ass and delivered three hard thwacks in quick succession. Papa dropped his head and groaned obscenely into the mattress.

“You deserve nothing for your behaviors, Alessandro. Wanting and deserving are two very different things.” I said. “Thinking you deserve anything is selfish.” I teased that I would caress his reddened bottom by lightly tapping my fingers over his skin, but gave him another slap instead. He cried out and I felt his cock spurt more pre-cum onto my thigh.

“Please, keep going.” I heard him whisper, voice cracking.

“Can my bad boy handle more?” I questioned, pulling my hand up and slapping him once on the other cheek.

“Yes!” He gasped. “More.”

I took a minute to just breathe. I was extremely turned on. I was enjoying this as much as he was and that pleased me. I gave him two more slaps, just hard enough to sting.

“Harder, please Raffaele.” Papa whimpered. I obliged, giving him two more that echoed loudly in the room. I paused, and did it again.

“Fuck!” Papa shouted and his body started to tremble. I knew I must have gotten him good too, my own palm ached as I took some time caressing the red skin on both sides of his ass.

“You like this, don't you, you naughty boy?” I said, spanking him again. Three mid-intensity slaps landed on his ass.

“Hnng, yes Daddy.” Papa groaned. My hand stopped mid swing at his words. They took me by surprise. He'd never called me that before. Nor had he ever indicated that it was something he would have wanted called me.

“Um, Alessandro?” I whispered, staring at the back of his head. I wondered if he meant to say it. I told myself that I didn't really care, but if it all stemmed from unresolved issues with his father, I wanted no part of it. I just, did not.

Papa turned to me, eyes wet with tears. He looked beautifully wrecked. “Did you not like that?” He whispered. “If you don't, I won't call you Daddy again.”

“I um, well I'm okay with it. I think.” I replied. “Is it completely a sexual thing or like, is there underlying daddy issues you have? I might not be okay if it's the latter.”

Papa half laughed and groaned in a nonsexual manner. “It's purely sexual my Raffaele. Do not bring up my father again. Please.” He whispered. “I'm going to clear my mind of that and if, um, if you're enjoying all of this, can we keep going?” He chewed his lip and raised an eyebrow.

I smiled and whispered a quick yes. I was definitely enjoying myself, my cock was starting to drip. I kinda felt bad stopping our little game play but I knew he didn't mind that I had. Papa was a very considerate lover and truly meant it when he said we should be comfortable.

“You want me to continue?” I asked, speaking softly as I rubbed his cheeks. “You've been a good boy this whole time Alessandro. I think I can reward you with more.” I smiled at him. “Is that what my good boy wants? Tell me what you want.”

“Spank me again Daddy.” Papa whined. “Please, before I forget to be good.” Once more, he turned and lowered his head.

I gave him a slap, getting him just under the cheek, at the top of his thigh. He cried out. I whispered an apology. He grunted and asked for another. I gave him another, same spot opposite cheek.

“Oh Lucifer yes.” Papa whined. “A- a few more.” I gave him four more, with little time between them. Papa cried out louder with each one. His body was shaking, his whines became little gasps, and I knew he was close to orgasming. I felt him rutting against my thigh. It was hot, I didn't stop him. He pressed his forehead to the mattress, grinding his hips into me.

“Has my bad boy learned his lesson yet?” I asked, sliding my hand between his cheeks to just brush my finger in a circle around his tight hole. I closed my eyes, thinking about how badly I wanted to sink my cock into him in that moment. He mumbled quietly and he slightly spread his legs.

“Lift your head up Alessandro. I can't understand you.” I said, pressing two of my fingers against his hole, before dragging them down over his taint. He lifted his face and let out a drawn out moan. I lightly teased at his balls before pulling my hand away.

“Your bad boy has.” Papa whispered. His rutting faltered and he whimpered loudly as he lifted his head further up from the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows. “I'm, oh fuck, I'm a good boy Daddy. Please can I ask for what I want?”

“You may ask.” I whispered, rubbing over his ass cheek, still so bright pink from my hand. “But remember what you've learned Alessandro. I might say no and you have to not act out if I do.” My other hand was under him, fingers closed around the base of his cock. I kept my hand still, it only moved as he started to rock his hips again.

Papa's breath caught and he nodded. “I remember Daddy.” He whispered. “Please let me cum. I'm so close.” 

“My good boy Alessandro wants to cum for me? You want to cum with my hand on your cock or do you want to cum with Daddy spanking you?” I asked, tracing up his back with one hand, the one I took off his cock. I grabbed a fist full of his hair when I reached his head.

“S-spank me.” He whimpered as I pulled tight against his black locks. “Please Daddy. One or two more. I'll cum for you. I promise.” His tone was high pitched and needy. It sent little shocks down my spine. “I, I- cum for you, not for me. Please?”

“Good boy.” I whispered and loosened my grip on his hair. I rubbed down his shoulder. “Come for Daddy, Alessandro.” I purred, delivering one final slap, dead center of his left cheek.

“Fuck!” Papa tensed and came all over my lap. He collapsed into a heap, panting loudly. He was shaky and his body went lax. His release was warm and sticky against my thighs but I did not ask him to move.

I couldn't help but feel smug about what just happened. I'd once again reduced the leader of our church, the man that I loved with all my heart, the insatiable Papa Emeritus the Third to a babbling mess. I made a mental note to start keeping track. I loved seeing him like that. The smugness was quickly overshadowed by my own desire to cum. I gave him time to gather his wits and regain some thought processes before I gently pinched his hip.

“Up.” I said, voice quiet but commanding.

Papa pushed himself up onto his knees and shifted back and away. He looked at my face. The look in his eyes was one of a completely satisfied man. “Thank you Raffaele.” He whispered.

I reached out and put my hand over his lips. “Don't thank me yet.” I said. “I'm not quite finished with you tonight.” I smiled at him, licking my lips slowly. It drew his eyes to my mouth. “Do you want Daddy's cock, Alessandro?” I whispered, running my hand from his mouth back to tuck his hair behind his ear.

“Mhmm, always.” He whispered, looking at me through heavy eyes. “C-can I put it in my mouth? Can I taste Daddy's thick cock?”

“Yes.” I said, feeling my need to cum building, just from hearing him say it. “Yes, and if you promise to keep being the good boy I know you are, I'll have a present for you.” I said in a breathy voice.

“I'll be a good boy Daddy.” Papa whispered. “Please, let me taste you.”

I hardly finished my nod before he dipped his head down towards my lap. He started by kissing and nibbling over my thighs, licking up the mess he'd made. His licks were thorough, not an inch of skin was left untouched. I moaned quietly when he finally took my cock between his soft lips. His tongue was wet and warm as it circled my head a few times. It always felt best when he was in his demonic form, as he was. It felt hotter and wetter when he was like that.

“Oh fuck yes Alessandro.” I moaned, running my fingers through his hair as he took me deeper and brought a hand to tickle his claws over my balls. “Mmm, fuck Daddy likes this.”

Papa whimpered around me, sending pleasing sensations through my cock. I shivered and tightened my grip in his hair. He pulled off to take a breath and shot a look up at me. He licked my tip a few times and took it back between his lips, giving my balls a squeeze.

“Lucifer.” I sighed. My breath got heavy, coming out in quiet grunts as he started to bob his head. I started to gently rock my hips, thrusting up each time he went down. I cried out his name as he took me down to the base, swallowing around my shaft. He made a choked sound and pulled off.

“Is this good enough for my present?” He asked, talking sweetly and licking around my cock head like it was a lollipop. He let go of my balls and scratched down the inside of my thigh.

“Yes, my good boy.” I said, voice shaking. I looked down at him. Papa was grasping his own cock, playing with the head. “Do you know what your present is?”

“Um.” He said, buying time as he worked himself harder. “Is it Daddy's cum on my face?” He asked, smiling at me. His smile faded as his eyes rolled back, a groan tearing up his throat.

“Hmm, not just a good boy. A smart boy too.” I whispered, cupping his face. “You want Daddy's cum? You like it, don't you my sweet boy.”

“Yeah, I like it.” He whispered, grazing his lips up the side of my leaking erection. “I like it in my mouth. Can you cum in my mouth, Daddy?” He took my cock in his hand and started to stroke me.

My head fell back and I groaned. “Yes Alessandro.” I gasped when he took the tip of my cock into his mouth. He pointed his tongue and licked my most sensitive spot, just on the underside of the head. “I'm going to cum.” I whined and I did, spilling into his mouth. He pulled back and I watched as the second and third spurt splashed across his cheek. He reached up with one hand, placing it on my cheek. His thumb accidentally scratched under my eye. I gasped and I heard him whispered something. I felt a second orgasm tear through me as he reached his own. His second that night as well. The intensity knocked me flat on my back. I shut my eyes and everything went blank.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Papa was laying out next to me when I came to. His hand was on my cheek. My cum was still on his face, I knew I hadn't been knocked out too long.

“We have to sort out you passing out like this my love.” He whispered. It happened every time we shared an orgasm.

“That's probably a good idea.” I whispered, sleepily. I smiled, a little lopsided. “Still worth it though. Your orgasms are amazing. How long was I out this time?”

“Two minutes.” Papa replied. "Sorry about this." He traced the scrape on my upper cheek. I shrugged it off, it hadn't hurt. “Can I take this time to thank you Raffaele?” He whispered.

“What for?” I asked, reaching to wipe his face.

“For allowing me to indulge in one of my favorite kinks, two actually.” He whispered. “You amaze me in all new ways my darling.”

“Was it really up to your standards?” I asked, quite serious. I was a little worried it could have been better but it was my anxiety talking. I hadn't expected perfection, at my first try but I'd say it went well.

“Yes Raffaele.” He whispered, leaning to kiss my neck. “I enjoyed it very much. To be honest, you could have gone a little harder with your hand but I'm in no way going to be complaining. It was real good and your willingness to fall into that Daddy role got me real excited.”

“I'd do it all again Alessandro. I enjoyed it too.” I said, looking into his eyes. “Just, you know, not every time.”

“No, not every time Raffaele. I like to change things up with you.” Papa said, pecking me on the lips. “One little request, for next time.”

“What's that?” I asked, smiling from his sweet kiss.

“Maybe you can use your cane when we do this next?” He said, eyes wide and hopeful.

I laughed quietly and pulled him down for a kiss. “I suspected that's why you wanted me to have one.” I whispered and kissed him again.

“Yes, partly. It did serve its purpose to help you walk though too.” He said with a giggle.

“Speaking of walking,” I began. “Does your ass hurt too much to take another shower. We're a mess.”

“Not too much, no. But it's gloriously sore my love. I must thank you again.” Papa said.

“No need to thank me. I was happy to participate Alessandro.” I said with a smile. “One more thing.” He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. “I enjoyed this all as a means to get off. I'm not going to be comfortable really punishing you.”

“I understand that.” He said seriously. “I fully understand now that I'm difficult to deal with. I'll honestly try to be a better person.” He smiled softly.

“Good. That's all I ask of you my love. Just think and when you can, be kind.” I said.

“Yes, yes Raffaele. I'll be better.” He said. “Though not always when we're in the bedroom.” He added with a laugh.

“That's fine with me.” I said. “Now let's go shower.”

Papa nodded and climbed out of bed. I was quick to follow. We grabbed our towels from earlier, wrapping them around us so we weren't walking naked through the hallway. I opened the door and we both startled a bit. Sarah was standing in the open door of the room she was sharing with Elana and Special.

“Hello Sarah. It's late, no?” Papa said, trying to sound cheerful. It didn't seem to have any effect on the sister, who stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

“These walls are not soundproof.” She said coldly. “I know far too much about your sex life now and honestly, I don't care but I'm really ticked off you woke me up.”

“I am sorry Sarah.” I whispered. “We will, um, we will be more considerate.”

“It's fine.” She said. “Perhaps invest in a gag for Papa. I'm going to bed. Do not wake me again.”

Papa and I stood there and watched her turn back into the room. When the door closed we erupted into a bout of quiet giggles.

“Well, shit.” I said, looking at Papa. He shrugged and had a big smile on his face.

“It was bound to happen.” He said. “She will forget about it.”

“You don't think that your brother heard us from upstairs, do you?” I asked.

“No Raffaele.” Papa replied and pulled me into a hug. “His room is most certainly soundproof.”  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	38. That Can't Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brother's fight. Plans get set. Copia breaks down. The journey home begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this fic is coming but I can't say for sure how many chapters there will be.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this far in and hope you keep going to the end. There WILL be a sequel. :)
> 
> Happy weekend to you.

The next morning when I woke up, I found that I was alone in the bed. I wondered where Papa had gone. I knew it was still fairly early but that I'd woken later than I usually did. I was well rested in spite of the late night activities that had pleasantly interrupted my sleep. I just laid there in the quiet for a little while. I hoped Papa would return but he never did.

My mind was calm until I began thinking about what was going to happen the next day. We all had to be back at the church and it was the last place I wanted to be. I was terrified to know we could be walking into a greater chaos than we'd left. There was no way of knowing what we'd find once we got home. Time was closing in on the date of the troublesome ghouls’ ultimate plan to take down Papa and I and destroy the church. It wasn't a pleasant thought. They had a plan but not us; we were still trying to figure things out.

I got up and dressed slowly. I opened the bedroom door and immediately smelled something burning. I started to panic. I rushed down the hall and the closer I got to the kitchen, the stronger the smell became. I then heard a lot of shouting between the two Emeritus brothers. I quickened my stride and stepped into the kitchen, coughing as I'd walked right into a cloud of black smoke.

Papa was standing at the stove, a frying pan full of flames sitting on the burner. Whatever was inside was charred past recognition. His back was to the fire, an obviously stupid choice on his part. Why hadn't anyone put the fire out?

“I know how to fucking cook Dante.” He shouted at his brother. “I had it all under control until you walked in.”

I watched as the older sibling slammed a lid down onto the pan, smothering the flames. He shut off the burner next. He glared at his brother and shook his head in disbelief. “You do not have anything under control. You nearly burned my kitchen down and then turned your back on the problem to tell me I am wrong.” He said. “Get out of here.”

Papa huffed and threw a half melted spatula into the corner. He stormed out of the room, not even acknowledging I had come in.

My eyes moved to the kitchen table. Special and the sisters were sitting there, just staring at the scene before them. They all seemed a bit shocked at what just transpired.

“Um, what happened here?” I asked.

“You're fiance has destroyed my stove.” Emeritus replied. “This is a disaster.”

The whole stove and its backsplash were covered in the smoky residue. The pan which had caught fire was burned to the point of being useless. I was left to wonder what had happened, Papa was so good in the kitchen, usually.

“What did he do?” I asked, walking closer to investigate the damage.

“Papa offered to cook us all a fancy breakfast to make up for being an asshole yesterday.” Sarah said. “Shame it burned. It started out smelling fantastic.”

“He was being careless, showing off.” Emeritus explained. “The oil he needlessly splashed all over caught the flame and ignited into this mess.”

“Would you like help cleaning this up?” I offered.

“I am not cleaning this.” Emeritus said. “He is.”

“What are we going to eat now?” Special asked. “Without a stove, we can't cook.”

“The stove should still work ghoul.” Emeritus said, looking at the mess and again shaking his head. I was a little put off he didn't use Special's name but only let slide because he was reasonably upset. “It just needs a thorough cleaning to remove the spilled oil and all this ash.”

“I'll go talk to him.” I whispered and left to find Papa.

He was in the living room, sitting in a chair sulking. I walked over to him and stopped, just looking down at him. He looked up at me but said nothing.

“You have to go clean up that mess.” I whispered.

“Dante threw me out.” Papa said and looked away from me. “I can't believe I fucked this up so badly.”

“He tells me you were showing off.” I said, squatting down to meet his eyes. “Why would you do that?”

“To have a little fun.” Papa replied. “I didn't mean to start a fire. I'm just so sick of this serious and quite frankly dreadful attitude we're all in over this bullshit at home. I was trying to lighten the mood.”

“Well, you certainly lit something.” I said with a laugh.

“Shut up.” Papa whispered but had a smile on his face. “Even when I try to do the right thing, I fuck up.”

“That's not true. You do good things that turn out well. They told me you offered to cook as a way of saying you're sorry and I think that's a wonderful idea.” I said. “You still should. So what, you messed up. It's not the end of the world. You clean up after yourself and you try again. Don't just run off and sulk.”

“I didn't run off to sulk Raffaele. I was told to leave.” He said, crossing his arms across his chest. “Dante messed this up for me.”

“I wasn't there but I doubt that seriously. Stop looking to place blame on other people. Stop blaming yourself. Accidents happen. Maybe no one was at fault.” I tried to reason with him. He seemed to follow my logic and he nodded. “How about you take your time, settle yourself and come back to the kitchen, okay?” I said. “Apologize to Dante and I will help you clean up. You can start over.”

“He won't accept my apology.” Papa argued.

“You don't know that.” I said. “But if you don't offer one, we'll never know.”

Papa sighed heavily and looked at me. “Why do you always know what to say?” He asked.

“I don't.” I whispered. “I just say what I think needs to be said and most times it works out.”

“You're a wise man Raffaele. I really don't deserve you.” He whispered.

“Stop saying that.” I said, reaching to cup his face in both my hands. “We are both amazing people and we both deserve each other. Never, ever doubt that Alessandro.”

“Thank you.” He whispered and pulled me closer to him. He looked into my eyes lovingly. “You are such a wonderful man. I love you.” He leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed him back, putting my hands around his shoulders. I hugged him and let our kiss grow deeper. When I pulled away, I kept my hands on him. “Will you come back to cook for us?” I whispered.

“Yeah.” He said quietly. “Just give me a few minutes. There's something I need to do first.”

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

When just about everyone was done eating, Papa stood up from his seat and looked at us all, one at a time. I pushed my plate towards the center of the table, fixing my eyes on him. I could hear Special from the chair beside me, scarfing down what was left of the bacon.

“We must get serious now. We have one day to get our resources together and stop these ghouls. They plan on springing into action two weeks from yesterday. We should plan on stopping them beforehand.” He started and reached to pick up his coffee. He took a sip and held the mug as he started to walk around the table. “I have spoken to Imperator this morning. She has informed me that this weekend has been quiet. She is aware of the snow fall and excused us all for an extra day or two off. We go back tomorrow, provided the roads are clear.” He stopped walking behind his brother's chair. “Are you coming with us Dante?” He asked, placing his free hand on the man's shoulder.

“I will.” Emeritus said, setting his mug down on the table.

“There's no room in the car.” Special said suddenly. I looked over, he had food all over his face. I'd think it disgusting if I wasn't used to the sight.

“We can put you in the trunk.” Sarah teased, throwing a crumpled up napkin at the ghoul.

“No one will be riding in the trunk.” Papa said and started pacing around again. “We will find room.”

“Elana can drive. I'll sit on Papa's lap.” I offered.

“Oh great.” Sarah whispered. I shot her a glance. She smiled at me.

“That might be the best bet.” Papa said with a little grin of his own. I rolled my eyes.

“I don't mind driving.” Elana said. “I'm hoping the roads will be clear but I'm not certain they will be. More snow is coming.”

“Or I could go in a separate car.” Emeritus said.

“No.” Papa said and leaned over my shoulder to place his mug down on the table. He purposely touched me with as much of his body as possible. He could have easily put the mug down without the fuss. “We're traveling together. The ghouls won't suspect anything if it's just Cardi's car making the return. I think we will benefit from taking advantage of the element of surprise. I haven't even told Imperator you're coming with us.”

“Do you know if she found the text at your father's?” I asked. “Did she get it?”

“She told me it wasn't there.” Papa said. “We need to change our plan. Stripping the ghouls of their powers has been deemed undoable. Without the book, we need a new plan.”

“What book?” Emeritus asked. Special answered him before I could. “I have father's copy.” He said.

“No shit.” Papa said. “Why didn't you mention that?”

“I'd had no reason to.” Emeritus replied. “Not one of you mentioned that you were looking for it.”

“Why do you even have it?” Papa asked.

“It's a rare book. I wanted it, so I took it. It's not like Father would even know it's gone.” He answered.

“May I see it?” I asked. In addition to it being useful, my academic heart was curious to see such a gem of a book. I was sure Elana would be just as excited as I was.

“Absolutely. I have it in the study.” He replied, shifting his chair back.

One by one we got up from the table and followed Emeritus the Second into the study that was off the living room. The room was quite small for six bodies but we all piled in. I stood by the desk, Papa at my side. His arm slipped around my waist and I leaned into him. Sarah took a seat in the chair and Elana stood by her, watching as the elder Emeritus scanned over his bookshelf for the ancient text. Special hovered around by the door, seemingly distracted, tail flicking nervously.

“Stop that.” I whispered loudly as Papa moved his hand to sit against my ass. I looked over at him and he was grinning.

“I just like touching you Cardi.” He said lightly. “I like to be close.”

“Your hand at my waist was sufficiently close. Don't distract me.” I said. He stepped back but not before giving my ass a pinch.

“Here it is.” I heard Emeritus say and I turned my attention away from Papa to look over at his brother. “Just be careful with it. The spine is falling apart with age.”

I took the text from him, holding it gently in my hand. It was not large but had a surprising weight to it. I set it down on the desk before attempting to open it. The cover was a faded black leather. The Ghoulish title and elemental symbols were painted in pure gold. I traced over the Hellish letters with a delicate touch. My senses were firing and I was giddy with excitement. I'd seen old texts before, worked with them quite often, but never one as old as the one sitting before me.

Slowly I opened the book. It creaked quietly and smelled musty. The black ink inside held up quite well over the centuries. The pages were tinged yellow and had a waxy feel to them. I looked down at the words and as expected, they were foreign to me. I could read them but it would take me some time.

“Special.” I said, turning back to look at the ghoul, who was still by the door.

“Yes Cardinal Copia?” He whispered.

“Can you read this?” I asked him. I knew it would be faster asking him than it would if I translated it myself.

“Yes. I don't see why not.” The ghoul replied and stepped further into the room. “I am a bit slow to read but I can start now.”

“Good. Get settled down then.” Papa said and pointed to the chair where Sarah was sitting. “Let's leave him to it and the rest of us can work on the plan.”

We agreed that was our best bet and we left the ghoul in the study. The remaining five of us headed out into the living room and made ourselves comfortable.

“So what's going to happen?” Elana asked. She was sitting on one of the chairs.

“I don't know. That's why we are sitting here.” Papa said, pacing around behind the couch. “We need to figure it out.”

“May I suggest forming a plan without stripping their powers.” Emeritus said. He was standing in front of the unlit fireplace. “We don't yet know if Special will find anything, so we should work without it. We can always make adjustments if he does find the information.”

“That sounds reasonable.” I said. I was sitting on the couch next to Sarah. “Do we take them on all at once or do we work to isolate them?”

“All at once.” Papa said, stopping his pace.

“That will be difficult Papa. We could hardly handle the three that night in the chapel.” Sarah said.

“You are correct, but that was two of us. We now have six.” Papa replied.

“I have to agree with Sarah. They still out number us, two to one.” I said. “It might not be wise to take them all down at the same time.”

“Besides, how would we even get them all in the same place?” Elana asked. “They're smart enough to work in smaller groups. Maybe we should too.”

“The sister has a point.” Emeritus said. “I don't suggest working alone but if we can pair off and take care of a few at a time, it would probably work to our benefit.”

“Perhaps you are right.” Papa sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, probably getting a headache from all the drama.

“By Satan, he agrees with me.” Emeritus said.

“You shut up.” Papa said looking at his brother but had a small smile on his face. “If only we had a way to weaken them without necessarily taking away their powers.”

“There is a way.” Emeritus said. He looked at me.

“What can I do?” I asked, completely taken by his gaze. “I can't do anything. Thank you for the confidence boost Emeritus, but you're wrong. I'm sorry.”

“Cardi, he's right.” Papa said, as if a light popped on in his brain. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. I stared at Papa, confused.

“The Master has not only gifted you the power to heal yourself.” He said. “You also have the power to infect anyone.”

“No I don't.” I said, chest tight with increasing anxiety. “That can't be true.”

“It is true, Copia.” Emeritus said and I turned to him. “The mark you have, it gives you more power than eternal life. You are the White Rider, the foretold Plague Bringer. You have denied yourself the knowledge for so long. Do not deny the gift from the Old One.”

“Oh my Satan.” I heard Elana whisper.

“Copia is a horseman?” Sarah asked quietly. “That's awesome!”

“No. No it's not.” I said. “I- I didn't ask for this. I don't want this.” I was fully starting to panic. The large room felt like it was closing in on me. I needed to get out of there.

“Whether you want it or not, it's who you are Copia.” Emeritus said.

“No.” I cried and pushed myself up from the sofa. “No.” I said again, walking towards the door.

“Raffaele.” Papa called after me. I didn't turn back.

I made my way down to the bedroom. I barely had the door closed before I completely broke down. I dropped to my knees and started sobbing. It’d been months since I had an attack so bad. My heart was racing. My ears were ringing. I felt dizzy. I retained just enough of my wits to know that Papa had followed me. Before I zoned completely out, I felt him kneel down next to me and hold me. Mentally I wanted to push him away but physically I couldn't do it, my limbs refused to work. I resolved to the symptoms of the anxiety attack and let myself cry in his arms.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

The gentle sway of the car woke me from my sleep. We had left to go back to the church. It was Monday evening. I'd woken up from my nap to the quiet sounds of Papa and his brother talking. They were talking about me. I stayed still, resting my head in the curve of Papa's neck, keeping my eyes closed and my breath even as I listened in. Maybe it was wrong of me to do it, but since it was me that was the topic of conversation, I needed to know what they were saying.

“How long have you known Alessandro?” The question was posed by Emeritus the Second. “I hadn't seen the mark when I worked with him. I felt it quite strongly the day you arrived.”

“It was a long time before I knew. I suspected it while I took him away to Venice. I saw the mark, but I didn't know what it was for.” Papa started. “It was confirmed a few days ago. In attempt to gather information, we had Sarah brew us the tea to unlock memories. I saw his deal with the Devil unfold in his mind. He spent centuries burying the knowledge. He's not fully there yet with acceptance.”

“Does it change your feelings towards him?” The older sibling asked. “To know that he's been favored by the Old One?”

“Not at all.” Papa replied. “I love him regardless.”

I knew then that they were discussing my role as one of the horsemen. It filled me with a sort of happiness to know that Papa loved me. I often thought that maybe he wouldn't. It was again, my anxiety that made me think such things. He never gave me a reason to doubt our love.

“Is it that he does not know that he has the power to stop the ghouls?” Emeritus said. “Or he does and refuses to act on it? Our dark Master has given him quite the gift yet he refuses to accept it for what it is.”

“Copia doesn't have it in him to cause them harm.” Papa whispered. “I think he very well knows what he's capable of and chooses not to act on it. He doesn't yet see what a gift he was given.”

“He asked me to kill them.” Emeritus said next. “I don't think he has an aversion to their harm or death. I just believe he won't be the cause.”

“You may be right Dante. He's too kind, a good natured man. He doesn't want to hurt anyone.” Papa said. “I do not blame him for seeking another way. I won't force him into killing anybody.”

“What if it's the only way?” Emeritus asked.

“It's not. We have other options.” Papa said. “Even then, I couldn't ask him to. I won't. It would destroy him.”

“Would you, like the Cardinal has, ask me to do it then?” Emeritus said.

“I would ask you, yes. But as it is with him, I would not expect it of you. I'd never ask anyone to kill against their will.” Papa whispered. “I do not wish them dead, even as they wish it of me. However, if it's truly the only option, I will do it myself. If they hurt anyone, I won't hesitate.”

“If they cause harm to you or the Cardinal, I'd do it no question.” Emeritus said quite seriously. “But I too would rather exhaust all other options. I'd like to avoid adding killing to my list of accomplishments. I'd not consider it an accomplishment at all.”

I knew then that the older Emeritus had not killed anyone. It didn't surprise me, not as I got to know him better this past weekend. I however did not feel bad asking him to do so. I knew it needed to be done, if nothing else worked. I was not surprised to learn he'd do it to protect Alessandro, he had such love and respect for his little brother, but it came as a surprise that he'd protect me as well. My left leg was going a tingly numb from my position in Papa's lap and it became increasingly difficult to remain still. I'd eventually need to move and give up my state of pretend sleeping.

“You'd protect him?” Papa asked.

“I would.” Emeritus answered. “I know what he means to you.”

“Damn.” Papa whispered. “I've been so wrong about you all these years.”

“You've been living inside your own mind for so long Alessandro. I've never, for a single day resented you. I never understood why you held such resentments towards me. I think whatever this Cardinal has done for you has been nothing short of a miracle. He's changed you.” Emeritus said.

“I have not resented you.” Papa said and I knew it wasn't true. He most certainly resented his brother, at least on some level.

“You are a terrible liar Alessandro.” Emeritus said. “I can look past what has passed. I ask only that you keep up with this trend of bettering yourself. I'd like a relationship with you and provided you stop acting like an insufferable child, I believe we can achieve it. It only takes the use of a little common sense on your part and I expect that we can be friends.”

“You really mean that?” Papa asked, sounding like he didn't believe a word of it. I suppose even as things had gone well this weekend, old thoughts, like old habits, were hard to kick.

“Of course I mean it you daft idiot.” Emeritus replied. “I'm not going to ask again. Just be better and we will see how it goes.”

“Guys. I have to use the bathroom so I'm stopping in a few minutes.” Elana said from the driver's seat. “Wake Copia and Special up so we're all ready once I stop. I'd like to make it fast. It's supposed to start snowing again around six.”

“I'm awake.” I mumbled and forced myself to yawn.

“Hey Sleepyhead.” Papa whispered, kissing my cheek and nuzzling behind my ear. “Did you get the rest you needed?”

“Yes.” I replied, turning my head to kiss his lips. “What did I miss?”

“Not much. You've only slept an hour.” He said, rubbing my lower back. “Hey, Special.” He said, turning and poking the ghoul until he woke up. “Elana is stopping soon. Time to wake up.” Special grumbled but lifted his head off the door.

“Are we getting food?” Sarah asked.

“If you're hungry, yeah sure. But I'm serious about being quick. I'm not looking forward to driving in an active snowstorm.” Elana said.

“How far from home are we?” I asked.

“Another three hours, not including the stop.” Elana answered.

“Then I'd like to eat too, Sister Elana.” Special said. “I'll waste away if I don't eat.”

“You won't waste away.” Papa said, turning to the ghoul. “And it's not our fault you skipped out on lunch.”

“If you can wait on using the bathroom, there's a really good restaurant about twenty minutes from where we are.” Emeritus added to the conversation.

“Is it ghoul friendly?” Papa asked.

“Maybe not.” His brother replied. “No offense Special.”

“None taken.” The ghoul said. “I can wait in the car I guess.”

“Nonsense. If you can't get in we're not going.” I said. I leaned back, moving away from Papa and resting my head on Special's shoulder. The position allowed for me to stretch my cramping leg. “We go where we all can go.”

Special reached up and pet the top of my head with his claw. “Thank you Cardinal Copia. You are very kind.” He whispered.

“I'm thinking just drive through burgers.” Elana said. “Use their toilets, pick up food and eat on the road.

“I do not want that.” Emeritus said quietly.

“You'll survive on burgers or starve. No time to be fancy.” Papa said to his brother. The older Emeritus got quiet. “What happened to no red meat?” He asked Elana, reaching to poke her.

“I'm sure they will have chicken.” She answered.

“I want a shake.” Sarah whispered. “Vanilla and chocolate mixed.” She turned to the four of us in the backseat. “Don't you all look cozy.” She giggled.

“Isn't it a bit cold for a shake?” I asked.

“Never.” Sarah replied with a laugh.

“I'm going to eat ten burgers.” Special sighed.

“No you are not.” Elana said. “That's far too much.”

“I'm hungry though.” He whispered. “You have to move Cardinal Copia, your head is crushing my shoulder.” He gave me a push.

I laughed as Papa pulled me up off the ghoul and hugged me close to him. “You can crush me all you want darling.” He whispered and nibbled at my neck. I pushed him away, worried I'd crave escalation if he kept it up.

“I'm taking the next exit.” Elana said. “Bathroom and food in about ten minutes.”

“Praise Satan.” Sarah cheered and settled herself the right way in her seat.

I glanced over at Emeritus and he had a blank expression on his face. I'm sure it took a lot of his energy putting up with the five of us. I appreciated him more for doing so.

I snuggled against Papa and waited quietly until we made it to the destination. I made sure to keep awake.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	39. Something Is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting night the first night back at the church. A not so pleasant Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm setting the stage for the final battle between the group and the ghouls gone bad.
> 
> The more I write, the more I love Special. He makes me laugh.
> 
> Next chapter will be pretty long if I don't divide it up.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🖤

The time was well after midnight by the time we arrived at the church. The snow had come down in wet and heavy flakes, slowing us down drastically. We'd kept conversation to a minimum, as we were all tired and did not want to distract Elana as she navigated the icy turns of the mountain roads. We unpacked the car and headed inside. We were mindful to be quiet, as we had no idea who might be up and about the halls. We stayed together, the six of us climbing the stairs up to Papa and my chambers. I opened the door and watched everyone go in before walking through myself and closing the door behind us. I clicked the lock into place.

“Oh my goodness it looks so different in here.” Sarah said.

I was confused at first but when I looked up and saw the added room, the one for the rats, I remembered that while we were gone for the weekend the place was getting renovated. In the chaos of things it completely slipped my mind.

“Why do you have a room full of empty cages?” Emeritus asked, peering into the new room.

“They are for when Papa gets angry with any of his subordinates, especially me.” I said, completely deadpan.

Emeritus stared at me and I heard Papa erupt into giggles. “They are for our rats.” The younger said, laughing through his words.

“Where are the rats now?” Special asked.

“Three are in the bedroom here.” I answered. “The rest are still downstairs.” I looked at Emeritus. “I hope you do not mind sharing the space with the little ones until I get them moved.” It had been decided that the Second would be sleeping in my unused chambers for the duration of his stay.

“I suppose I have no choice.” He replied. “However in my usual dealings with the rodents, they are frozen.”

“Why do you freeze rats?” Elana whispered.

“I buy them frozen, to feed Cassandra.” Emeritus whispered.

“You still have her?” Papa asked. “She's getting up in there in age.” 

“Is Cassandra your girlfriend?” Special asked.

I laughed so hard I choked.

“She's a snake.” Emeritus said, looking at the ghoul like he didn't believe he'd ask something so stupid. “She's going to be forty this summer.” He said to his brother. “Do you still have that obnoxious cat?”

“Asmodeus is not obnoxious.” Papa said quite defensively.

“Where is he anyway?” Sarah asked, looking around for the large cat.

“I have no idea.” I said, starting to worry that he'd gotten into the bedroom. I excused myself, running to check on the rat babies.

When I walked into the bedroom I was filled with relief. The rats were safe, just sitting there in their enclosure. My eyes fell to the bed and the cat was curled up on Papa's pillow. I was certain he missed him. I crossed the room and hoisted the heavy animal into my arms. Asmodeus meowed in protest of being woken up but settled against me as I carried him out into the living room.

“You know you don't belong in there silly kitty.” I whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Though I suppose since you left the babies alone, you might gain the privilege back.”

“Cat!” Sarah said excitedly and rushed over to where I stood. She pet over the fluff at his neck and gave him scritches behind his ears.

The rest of the group had made their way over to the sofas. I let Asmodeus jump down to the floor and he ran off to see Papa, who was at the mini bar pouring out glasses of wine. It was then that noticed we were one short.

“Where is Special?” I asked, walking around the sofa and taking a seat next to Elana. I watched as Sarah took her seat on the other side of her.

“He said he had something important to tend to.” Elana said. “What's important at nearly one in the morning is beyond me but I suppose maybe he's sick of us.” She laughed.

“I doubt he's sick of us.” I said. “Ghouls keep odd hours a lot of the time.”

“You ladies are more than encouraged to sleep here tonight, our sofas are open to you for as long as you need them to be.” Papa said, walking over with three glasses of wine balanced in his hands. The cat was on his heels.

“I think we will take you up on that offer.” Sarah said, taking the first glass, then a second which she passed to her wife. “I'm a bit scared to return home after what happened on Friday.”

“I'd like to go to the dormitory though, pick up a few things.” Elana said. “We've gone through everything that we'd packed staying the extra time at Emeritus's house.”

“I will go with you two.” Papa said and passed the last glass to his brother. “I'd feel better if you didn't return there alone.”

“Appreciate that Papa.” Sarah said. “Oh I'm so excited to drink again.” She whispered, having been off the pain meds for two days.

“Are you drinking tonight my love?” Papa asked, looking over at me with a smile.

“Yes, please.” I said.

I watched as Papa walked back to the bar and poured two more glasses of wine. I thanked him when he passed me mine and watched him sit down next to his brother, diagonally from my seat on the other sofa. I kept my eyes on him and he kept his on me. I sipped my wine, licking it from my lips as he practically fucked me with his eyes. I wanted to get him alone.

“So what's going on tomorrow?” I asked, distracting myself from my lustful thoughts. I had a vague idea of the plan but thought it wasn't a bad idea to refresh my memory.

“We treat tomorrow like any other Tuesday.” Papa said, taking a sip from his glass. “Dante will meet with Imperator, in secret. I will take him to her office.”

“I am sure I can manage to find it on my own. I haven't been gone that long.” Emeritus said, swirling his wine around his goblet before drinking some down. “Sarah, you will be joining me, correct?”

“That's right. I can't really do my job with this broken arm so I'm going to stick around with you guys.” Sarah said. “After the meeting, I'm coming back here to work on a spell, you know something to better hold the ghouls. My last attempt to cast wasn't good enough. They broke the hold far too quickly.”

“I asked that Special meet me on all my breaks and after classes end.” Elana said. “He's going to bring me to school too.”

“I'll just be in my office, I suppose.” I said. “I can certainly keep myself busy for the day. I want to go over the text with Special, so I imagine he will stop by between seeing you Elana.” I said.

“Will you be doing a ritual during your stay Emeritus?” Elana asked. “I always enjoyed attending yours.”

Emeritus smiled. “I had not planned on it. However, once this ordeal is resolved, I'd consider it. I'm rather enjoying my retirement but there are days I miss leading a ritual. It might be nice to do it again.” He said.

“Oh hey wonderful brother of mine.” Papa said rather cheerfully and loud. “Since there is talk of rituals, I was wondering if I could ask you about something?” He turned his body to fully face his brother.

“When has anything ever stopped you asking me something?” Emeritus said, looking at his brother with a serious expression.

Papa smiled and gave a shrug. “Never.” He said with a big grin. I watched him drain his wine glass and set it aside. “I want you to be the one who leads the ritual in which Raffaele and I will be married. Please tell me that you will do so?”

“When, may I ask, do you two plan to go through with it?” Emeritus said, again with a serious expression.

“As soon as possible.” I said before I could stop myself. I looked over at Papa, eyes wide. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to be bound to him and him to me. We'd never talked about a date to do it. Never planned out a timeline. “I mean, if you're okay with that.” I smiled at him and took a hearty sip of my wine.

“Yes, yes of course I'm okay with that.” Papa replied, smiling back. He held my gaze for a long time. He eventually looked to his brother. “So?” He whispered.

“I would be honored to do so.” Emeritus said with a smile. “I am very pleased, and surprised you thought to ask me.” He shot me a glance and I smiled at him.

“Oh my Satan this is so exciting.” Sarah said.

“I already said you're not invited Sarah.” I teased. “But you'll be there, right Elana?”

“Bite me.” Sarah said and started to laugh.

“I will absolutely be there.” Elana said. “Have you two discussed who else will be there?”

“No.” Papa said. “As I did mention, I wanted a small event, so I don't see the list being very long.”

“You want a small event?” Emeritus asked, just as shocked as I had been learning so.

“Yes. Is that so hard to believe?” Papa said and got up from the sofa.

“Yes.” The remaining four of us said at once.

“Point taken.” Papa said with a grin. “Anyone for more wine?” He asked.

“I'll have another.” I said, draining my glass.

“No thank you.” Emeritus said. “I should be going to bed soon anyway. I'm exhausted putting up with you lot.”

“Thanks. You're exhausting too.” I said flippantly. I almost regretted it until he laughed.

“How about you fine ladies?” Papa said, looking at the sisters.

“I'll pass.” Elana said. “I don't want to teach with a hangover.”

“I should probably decline as well.” Sarah said. “But tomorrow, we shall drink plenty.”

“I like your thinking my dear.” Papa said. He looked at me. “Raffaele, go bring my brother downstairs. I will walk Elana and Sarah to get what they need. You and I can drink when we get back.”

“Alright.” I said. It was a good idea. “Are you ready?” I asked Emeritus. He nodded and stood up, stretching.

I stood up myself and walked towards the door. I picked up his suitcase, silently offering to carry it for him. I waited as he said his goodbyes to the sisters, taking the time to look in on the bonus room. The rats were going to love it. I thought their current enclosure was enough to spoil them but the new ones, would make them feel like royalty. It pleased me immensely. They deserved it and Papa had made sure they had the absolute best.

“I am ready to go now Copia.” I heard Emeritus say as he came up behind me. I turned away from the room and nodded.

We stepped out into the quiet hallway. It was empty this time of night. Not many people had reasons to be around this part of the church any time of day but especially at night.

“It's just one floor down.” I said conversationally. “It's quite a small space but it's a full suite. You should be more than comfortable.”

“I am sure it will be fine.” Emeritus said. “I can carry my own bag Copia.”

“I don't mind, not at all.” I said as we descend the staircase.

I spotted two ghouls at the bottom. I tensed but relaxed once I realized that they were likely uninvolved with the others. They nodded in a silent greeting and I nodded back. They went back to talking and I continued to lead Emeritus to my chambers. I keyed open the door and held it open for him. I followed him inside.

“I will be out of here in a moment.” I said, wanting to see the rats before I went. I missed them terribly.

I set his suitcase on the floor at the foot of the bed. I was thankful that the room was clean and that the smell of the rat enclosure was very low. Whomever Papa had entrusted them with had done a wonderful job of caring for them.

“Hello my little ones.” I said to the bunch. Most were curled up in their nests but the few that were awake came to the door to see me. I immediately spotted Isabella climbing down from her top most hiding spot. She started squeaking loudly and I couldn't resist opening the door and taking her into my hand.

“My sweet Satan.” Emeritus said. “How many of those things do you have?”

I turned to him with the large rat settled in my hands. “Twenty seven are in here. Three live upstairs. Alessandro has a soft spot for the babies.” I explained.

“That is surprising.” He said. “I was sure Alessandro had a phobia of small animals.”

“He told me that he does and that it was your fault.” I said, letting Isabella climb up onto my shoulder. “Another of his delusions?” I asked.

Emeritus laughed. “No, not this time Copia. He has every right to blame me.” He said. “I liked to pick on him as a child. It was cruel but he was my brother so it was only natural to be just a little unkind. I would drop mice down his shirt. Or leave spiders in his toys. Once or twice I hid a snake in his bed.”

“That's terrible.” I whispered.

“Did you not grow up with siblings?” He asked.

“I grew up in an orphanage.” I replied. “I had no one.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” He whispered.

“Don't be. It was a very long time ago. I've moved past it.” I said with a smile. “But Alessandro adores the rats now. It, um, it shocked me because I knew of his fears.”

“I am sure he got over that fear to impress you Copia.” Emeritus said. “He's very much enamored with you.”

“And I him.” I replied. “I shall let you get your rest. Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow morning.”

“Before you go, Copia, let me ask you another question.” He said.

“Alright. Shoot.” I said.

“You wish to marry my brother as soon as possible, may I inquire your reasons?” He asked.

I looked at him and shook my head yes. I licked my lips before I replied. “I am terrified that something is going to happen to him, sooner rather than later. I want him to know that I'm there for him and I want the opportunity to take his hand in unholy matrimony before it's too late.” I said, worried it made me sound weak.

“I will not let anything happen to him Copia.” Emeritus said. “You either. I will do everything that I can to ensure that you two stay safe. And Alessandro knows that you are there for him, official marriage or not.”

“I know you will do that for us.” I said, hoping he took that as me understanding his offer and not that I was listening in on a private conversation.

“Go get some rest Copia. We have a long day tomorrow.” He said. “Good night.”

“Good night.” I said and left the room, taking Isabella with me. There was no way I'd get her back into the enclosure without a fight.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Papa and the sisters hadn't returned when I got back upstairs. I wasn't worried, they had a much longer walk than I had. I made sure that Asmodeus was occupied before I slipped into the bedroom with Isabella. I shut the door and let her go. She'd love to investigate a new space so I let her do so while I prepared for bed. Once I was dressed in a matching pair of sleep pants and top, I opened the small enclosure and let the little babies run around. They went straight to Isabella and I was relieved she seemed better with them. I watched them run around and play a bit before I climbed into bed.

Around half an hour went by and I heard Sarah's loud voice through the door. I knew that they has returned safely. I was much too lazy and far too comfortable to get out of bed.

“I have the rats out in here.” I called loud enough to be heard. I didn't need Papa opening the door and the cat coming in.

“Oki doki.” Papa shouted back. It was another ten minutes before he came into the bedroom, wine bottle and glasses in hand.

“Still up for a little wine my darling?” Papa said, putting the items down on the bedside table. He bent down and scooped up Jerome and gently plopped him on the foot of the bed. “Almost stepped on you little rattie.” He said to him.

“I have Isabella with me.” I said, looking up at Papa. “And yes, a glass of wine would be lovely.” I smiled.

“I love drinking in bed.” He said as he poured out the glasses. “Makes me feel elegant.” He giggled.

“I love you.” I said as I took the glass he offered. I shifted closer to him as he sat down. “Kiss me.” I whispered.

Papa put the hand not holding his goblet to the back of my head. He pulled my mouth to his and kissed my lips sweetly. “Wine and kisses. It's going to be a good night.” He whispered.

“Indeed so.” I agreed, sitting back. “Have the two sisters settled out in the living room?” I asked. I watched Papa stand up and start stripping, all while holding his glass.

“Yes. I moved the two sofas closer together, so they have more of a bed.” He said, setting his glass down to get his legs free of his pants.

“I'm sure they appreciate that.” I said and sipped my wine. “I'm glad you offered to let them stay here. I'd hate to be worried all night that the ghouls would return to their dorm.”

“I have the same worry.” Papa said and walked towards the dresser to get a pair of sleep pants out of the top drawer. I couldn't help but stare at his ass as he slipped out of his boxer shorts before putting the pants on.

“This will all be over soon.” I said. I had to believe the words were true. I wasn't entirely sure any of us could handle things getting worse.

“Of course it will be.” Papa said and climbed into bed. He moved close to me, resting his leg along mine before taking his wine. “We have a plan now, one that will not fail us.”

“I hope you are right.” I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder as he relaxed against the large pile of pillows behind us.

“Have faith my darling Raffaele.” He whispered, taking my hand in his. He squeezed my fingers. “It will work. The ghouls will be dealt with once and for all. And then we can focus on more important things.”

“What important things?” I asked, taking another drink.

“The wedding, my love.” He answered, turning to kiss down my neck. “Do you not agree that it is of importance?”

“No, I do.” I said, leaning my head back as his lips moved over my throat. “I am very much looking forward to it. You're my everything Alessandro.” I sighed.

“You are my world Raffaele. I'd marry you this instant if I could.” He whispered, shifting himself to straddle my lap. His lips brushed over my cheek, and he nibbled along my sideburn. His free hand cupped my other cheek. His other arm rested atop my shoulder, his wine dangling behind my head.

I set my wine on the table at my side of the bed. I put my hands on Papa's hips and gripped him tightly. I turned my head to brush my lips over his. I bit his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth. He whimpered.

“Marry me tomorrow night.” I whispered. “I do not want to wait Alessandro.”

“Are you being serious?” Papa asked, sitting back and meeting my eyes. He reached his arm out to put his wine down.

“Dead serious.” I answered. “Do you not want that?”

“We will.” He said and pulled me against him. He kissed me hard and heavy. “I'll get everything set up between my meetings. We will do it at midnight.”

“Yes, okay.” I said.

I kissed him again. I put my hands up, holding onto his face as we deepened the kiss. I moaned quietly as he rolled his hips into mine. He did it again, harder the second time. I shuddered, gripping his hips. I felt my cock swell in response to his actions.

“I want you to fuck me Raffaele.” He said, lips moving against mine as he spoke. “Please, or let me fuck you.” He moved his hands to the top of my sleep pants. “I crave the fuck.” He groaned, rolling his hips once more.

“Wait.” I whispered, putting my hand on his chest, stopping him.

“Wait what?” Papa whispered with a needy whine. He looked at me with lust in his eyes.

“Maybe we shouldn't do this tonight” I whispered. “You know, might be a bad idea, if we wake up Sarah again. They're right outside the door.”

“What if I'm quiet?” Papa asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I chuckled quietly. “I don't believe you can be.”

“Only one way to find out?” He said with a wink.

“Alessandro, no.” I whispered. I wanted to, but I didn't want to be ‘that guy' that was called out for being too loud more than once.

“Alright.” He sighed, slight hint of disappointment in his tone.

I hadn't expected it when Isabella jumped up onto the bed and crawled into my arms. I'd honestly forgotten the four rats were running around. “Hello my dear.” I said and dipped my head to kiss her nose.

“Should I put the others away?” Papa asked, moving away from me. “I don't think it would be good leaving them out all night.”

“Can you put them all away?” I asked. “It's fine to put Isabella in with them.”

“Yes, I can do that.” He said with a smile.

He leaned over and picked up Isabella from where she had settled against my chest. He found Jerome still sitting on the foot of the bed. He put the two of them away and spent a few minutes looking for the other two. Philip darted out and went right to him. It took a bit of a closer look but he found Samantha under the bed. Once they were safe inside the enclosure, Papa got back into bed.

“Sleep well my darling.” He whispered, leaning to kiss my cheek. He turned off the bedside lamp and lay flat against the mattress.

“Sleep well Alessandro.” I whispered and settled down at his side. I hummed quietly when he wrapped his arm around me.

The room was silent and that was when we both heard it. The sound of Elana whimpering and moaning came through the bedroom door. We had been shocked into a continued silence. I didn't want to listen in but as she started to get louder and groaned her wife's name, it became difficult not to.

“I- I don't want to hear this.” I said, looking up at Papa.

“I don't either.” Papa whispered in a rush. “Drown them out?”

“Yeah.” I said, sitting up and moving to straddle his lower half. If the two of them were going to be loud, I had no qualms if we would end up being loud as well.

“Get out of those clothes.” Papa whispered against my lips. I nodded quickly and kissed him, blocking out everything else.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I woke up before the others and went to take a very fast shower. I put on my make up and I dressed in near silence. I walked over to the small rat enclosure, took Isabella out and just as I was preparing to leave, I woke Papa up. I sat beside his sleeping form and gently shook him awake.

“No. Fuck off.” He muttered, half asleep still.

“I'm sorry it's so early my love.” I whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You have to get up and take Dante to Imperator.”

“Can't you?” He whined, looking at me briefly before rolling over and burying his face in the pillow. “I want to sleep in.” His voice was mumbled.

“You know I would if I could Alessandro. I have my own work to do.” I said, petting through his hair. “Maybe we shouldn't have been up so late.” I teased.

“I enjoyed being up late.” He said, staying in his position but turning his face out. “I just hate mornings.”

“I know you do. But you can do this my love. Go take a cold shower. That will make you less drowsy.” I said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “I'll see you at lunchtime?”

“Yes. I will probably see you before then but if not, I will meet up in your office around one.” I said.

“You taking Isabella to work today?” He asked, sitting up.

“Yes. She likes working with me and it's been a while.” I answered with a grin. I reached up to my shoulder and pet her head.

It was still before eight so I quietly snuck past the sleeping sisters as I made my way out to go to my office. I stopped at the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee. I was expecting to be alone based on the early hour. When I opened the door I found Sister Alicia in there, staring at the coffee maker.

“Good morning Sister.” I said quietly as not to frighten her. “Up and about early I see.”

“Oh. Um, hello C-cardinal Copia. Y-yes. I'm, um early t-today.” She said. “Um, d-do y-you th-think you c-can help m-me?”

“I can try, what do you need help with?” I said, stepping closer to the small woman.

“I, um, I'm trying to m-make a c-cup of c-coffee.” She said. “I, um. I d-don't know h-how.”

“I can certainly help you with that Sister. Let me show you. It's rather simple.” I said. I took a step past her and reached into one of the cabinets. “First, you line the machine with a fresh filter, then take the coffee grounds and you dump a few heaping spoonfuls into this part up here.” I explained, pulling the top of the machine open and dropping a filter into it. I scooped out five measuring spoons of the grounds and added them to the filter.

“O-okay. Th-that's easy e-enough.” She said with a smile.

“Good.” I said and smiled back. “Then you make sure there is enough water in the basin at the back. I usually add all fresh water if I'm the first one up and using it.” I said. I pulled the basin from the back and used the sink to fill it with water. “And then, you press this button.” I said once the water was added. I pushed the button until the light on the front turned green. “It brews in less than five minutes.”

“Oh, um, wow. Th-that is easy.” She whispered. “Th-thank you C-cardinal Copia.”

“You're very welcome.” I said. “I don't mind helping out when I can.” I smiled at her again. She blushed bright pink. “I thought you preferred tea.”

“Oh, I d-do C-cardinal Copia. Th-this isn't for m-me.” She said. “It, it's f-for my um, it's for my boy-boyf-friend.” She flushed a darker shade of red.

“Oh.” I said. I had no idea she was seeing anyone. “Must be a lucky guy, having such a sweet lady in his life and one that gets up early to make him coffee.” I smiled at her.

“I su-suppose.” She said softly.

I grabbed down two mugs and passed her one. I waited until she poured some of the finished coffee into it before I took the carafe and poured my own.

“I will see you later Sister Alicia.” I said, taking my mug and walking over to the door.

“S-see you later C-cardinal Copia.” She whispered and waved.

I left the kitchen and made my way down to my office. I was curious to know if Imperator had anyone do Monday's work or if I had two days of papers to sort through. I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a half square of chocolate, passing it up to Isabella who'd been patiently sitting on my shoulder.

When I got to my office, the room was ice cold. I noticed then that the window was open. I didn't remember leaving it that way but I knew it was entirely possible. When I left on Friday, it was in a hurry. I crossed the room and pulled it shut.

“I'm sorry it's so chilly my dear.” I said to Isabella as I set her down on the desk. I watched her crawl across and sit herself down behind my computer to finish her chocolate.

I moved around the desk and sat down in my chair. I spent several minutes clicking through emails before I turned to the paperwork that was strewn around across the desk top. I shook my head. It was a very messy sight and not something I liked to work with. I took my time sorting through the pages. I learned quickly that Monday's work was there, waiting to be dealt with. I made little piles to get it all organized, wishing to complete the easier tasks first.

An hour into my day, I heard a knock at the door. I thought it was most likely Special, but based on the timing, he should be walking Elana to her class. I got up from my desk and made my way to the door. I opened it and standing on the other side was Sister Sarah.

“Please tell me you're not here with bad news.” I said, feeling a sense of dread sinking in as I awaited her reply.

“Do not worry Copia. I felt a bit useless at the meeting with Imperator. I didn't want to go back to your chambers alone, so I thought I'd come see you.” She said. “May I come in?”

I stepped back and flung my arm out in way of inviting her inside. “I am quite busy but of course you can stay. Isabella is here, she might be up for cuddles.” I said.

“It's okay that you're busy. I won't be a bother. Cuddles with Isabella sound a great way to spend my morning.” She said and took a seat in the chair opposite my desk. “It's so cold in here.”

“Yes it is. I accidentally left my window open this weekend. I'm hoping it warms up soon.” I said and went back to my seat. I watched her for a moment, cradling Isabella in her uncasted hand. I turned back to my work and threw myself into it.

I managed to complete three items on my to do list and was about to start my forth when Sarah spoke up.

“Copia, I'm sorry to interrupt you but something is wrong.” She said and sounded upset.

I looked over my desk at her, concerned. “What's wrong Sarah?” I whispered. I didn't like the look in her eyes, not at all.

“I'm picking up bad vibes.” She said. “The ghouls were in here. I can feel it. I don't know why but I know it. I'm not comfortable being in here. We should go.”

“Then we will go.” I said. “May I ask you why you think this?”

“I just have a very bad feeling. I have a trustworthy intuition Copia and while I can't say why, I believe they were in here.” She sounded scared. “Please, believe me. I don't feel safe.”

I got up from my chair and walked around the desk. I helped Sarah to her feet. “ I believe you Sarah. We can go right now. We will go up to Papa's office. We can wait until his meeting with Imperator is done and then we will tell him everything.” I stood there, letting her cling to my arm.

“Okay.” Sarah whispered, taking a deep breath. “Can I tell you something?” She looked at me and her eyes looked hazed.

“Anything.” I said.

“I think the ghouls did something to me while I was gone.” She said, starting to cry. “I, I haven't felt right Copia. My, my dreams are unpleasant. I keep hearing voices, Ghoulish voices.” She leaned into me, burying her face in my hair as she sobbed. “I hear them when I'm awake too.”

I reached out to her and wiped at her eyes. “Have you told Elana?” I asked.

“No. I don't want her to worry.” She said, sobbing. “I haven't told anyone.”

“Come upstairs. We will talk to Papa. He may know what to do.”

We stepped out into the hallway. I could hear the soft voice of Sister Alicia from down the hall. I wondered if I should tell her to keep an eye out while I was gone. If the ghouls were stalking about the area uninvited, I didn't want to leave her in harm's way. I dropped the thought at Sarah's insistent tugging of my sleeve. She was spooked and wanted to get away. We left the wing and made our way upstairs.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Papa returned to his office, with his brother in tow. They had been laughing when they walked in but stopped when they saw Sarah and I waiting inside.

“I didn't expect to see you two so soon.” Papa said with a smile. “What's wrong Sarah?” He asked, dropping the smile after seeing her pained expression.

Sarah just started crying again. She looked up at Papa, then to me. She covered her face with her hands and broke down. I got up from my chair and put my arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

“She thinks the ghouls did something.” I said, looking up at Papa and his brother.

“Can you elaborate?” Emeritus asked and closed the door, locking it.

“She came to my office after she left you two and Imperator.” I said. “She had a bad feeling and asked that we left. She thinks the ghouls were in my office.”

“Like, just now?” Papa asked.

“No.” Sarah sobbed. “I felt, well, it's hard to explain. I didn't feel their presence but I felt like they had been there. Like, an echo? I don't know what to describe it as.” She said.

“Have you felt like this before?” Emeritus asked.

Sarah shook her head no. “I keep seeing the plain in which they held me. When I am there, I hear them talking. I can't understand them.” She whispered. “Day and night. It's not only dreams. Something is wrong.”

“It may just be your mind reacting to all you've been through.” Papa said, walking over and taking the sister's hand. “That makes sense, yes?”

“No Papa.” She said quite adamantly. “This isn't a reaction to trauma. I've dealt with that before. This is very different. I have this overwhelming sense like maybe they are watching me.” She whispered and started to tear up. “I'm so scared.”

“Do not be afraid.” Emeritus said. “It is difficult, I know that. But we will keep you safe.”

“You can try but I worry that you are not safe with me. If they are watching me, they may already know what we're going to do.” She said. “I shouldn't be here.”

“Sarah, don't think like that.” I said in the best effort to calm her.

“She may be right.” Emeritus said.

“We're not isolating her. She stays with us.” I said, looking up at Emeritus. “I'm not leaving her alone.”

“What if she's right though?” Emeritus asked. “Do we risk losing the advantage?”

“Yes.” Papa said quickly. “She's not to be left alone. At all.”

I looked at Papa and nodded my head. “I will keep her with me.” I said.

The sound of Papa's phone cut into the conversation. He pulled it out of his coat pocket to answer.

“Hello.” He said. I didn't know who was calling, but I assumed it was important if he hadn't ignored it.

“He what?” There was no way of hearing the other half of the conversation.

“Why in the name of Satan would he do that?” I looked at Papa confused.

“No, I wouldn't worry.” He said. Worry about what? Who was he talking to? The unknown was eating away at my stomach.

“I will be there at two. Do not leave until I get there.” He ended the call without saying goodbye.

“What was that all about?” I asked.

“Special never picked Elana up this morning.” Papa said. “And he missed her first break.”

“What the fuck?” Sarah said.

“Are you positive that this ghoul is trustworthy?” Emeritus asked.

“Absolutely.” I said. “I'd trust him with my life.”

“I trust him as well.” Papa said. “A bit forgetful and often maybe gets caught up with trivial things, but he's a dedicated person. To his friends as well as the church.”

“Should we worry?” Sarah whispered.

“No. There's no reason to. Every other time we worried, he turned up just fine. I'm sure he just forgot.” Papa said.

I nodded. He had a point. There was no reason to worry. Still, I worried. It was an emotion I couldn't control.

“Sarah and I are going to look for him.” I decided and said so. “I'm sure he overslept or may be getting high in his room.”

“I'm going for a walk.” Emeritus said.

“I'm going to cancel all my meetings and go pick up Elana.” Papa said. “Meet upstairs no later than four.”  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	40. I Thought You Were Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues. A search for Special. An unpleasant argument and a surprise that some saw coming.
> 
> *Nondescript mention of a past attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer. I'm having a hard time so I cut it in two. I'm hoping to have the next half up soon.
> 
> Thank you all to the readers who stick around. You're wonderful. I can't believe I've hit 40 chapters.

The hall leading to the ghoul dormitories was just as dark and unpleasantly scented as I remembered it being the last time we found ourselves down there. Having made a short trip through Hell with Special once before, I recognized where half the smell had come from. The other half, a disgusting smell like rancid meat, was still a mystery to me. I could only imagine what sorts of things the ghouls kept inside their individual rooms, dead things that leaked their odors out into the hall. I did not enjoy it and walked with my hand covering my nose. We were only down there for the same reason as we went last time; Sarah and I were there to find Special.

“The ghoul voices I hear are much louder down here.” Sarah whispered, staying close behind me as we walked past several closed doors. “Must be because the connection to Hell is strongest at this lower level, but I still can't understand them.” I heard her gag, very certain she hated the vile scent of the hallway too. Her hand was up covering her nose as well.

“We can leave if you're uncomfortable, Sarah. I can come back on my own if needed.” I said, taking her hand, fingers brushing her cast as I gently held on. “I will bring you up to Papa and come back later.”

“I'm uneasy but not enough to want to leave. I'll tell you if it gets unbearable. I mean, more so than this smell. How they live like this I'll never understand.” She said. “I'd like to know if Special is okay or not. I'm going to stay here with you Copia. Now walk faster.” She gave me a little push. I quickened my pace, nearly tripping.

We came to his door near the end of the hall and when we tested it, we found it was unlocked. I didn't like that. I only hoped it was because he was inside. Sarah turned the handle slowly the rest of the way. She pushed but nothing happened. The door was stuck to the frame. She bumped it with the shoulder of her non broken arm. It swung open and hit the wall with a bang.

“Oh my Satan.” She gasped, stepping through the door to Special's little room.

“What is it?” I asked, slightly panicked. I gave the sister a gentle push and we stumbled further into the room.

“It's so clean.” I said, realizing the mess from the last time was gone.

Literally gone. It wasn't even slightly messy. The garbage had been thrown away, his clothes were picked up. The floor was swept and nothing was stuck to his walls. The only bit that was out of place was that the bed was unmade. It looked recently slept in, so that was a bit of a relief.

“Who knew there was a floor?” Sarah whispered, slight amusement in her tone.

“Special?” I called out but got no reply. I tried again and again we got no answer.

“I don't think he's in here.” Sarah said, turning to look at me. “Where the Hell is he?”

“I haven't a clue.” I said and started to walk around the room. I had no idea if anything was out of place. I was completely thrown off by how much of a difference there was in the small space. It looked like an entirely different room than our last visit. If it wasn't for the small record player in the corner I would have thought we entered the wrong space.

“Do we wait here until he comes back or should we head back upstairs?” Sarah asked.

“We should go upstairs.” I said. “I don't like being down here if we don't have to be.”

“Yeah, I don't either.” She agreed. “Let's just go. He's not in here.”

“Wait, I want to check the bathroom.” I said.

“I don't smell any weed so I doubt he's in there.” She whispered with a laugh.

“I'd still like to check.” I said and walked over to the bathroom door. I pulled it open and looked inside. As I pretty much expected, the ghoul was not there. “This room is still a mess.” I commented, stepping back and looking towards Sarah.

“Can't win em all Copia.” She said with a little smile. “Can we go now. My headache is getting bad.”

“I didn't know you had a headache.” I said and closed the distance between us. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. I just want to leave.” She said and took my arm, pulling me to the door.

“Hold up.” I said, stopping as something on the floor caught my eye.

I pulled my arm from Sarah's grip and moved towards the bed. I hunched down and picked up a familiar looking book I'd seen poking out from under the bed. I flipped it open and my suspicion was confirmed. The book was mine. The handwriting inside was undoubtedly my own. I looked up and turned to Sarah.

“What is it?” She asked.

“An admissions log.” I said. “My admission log from last year.”

“Where would he have gotten that?” She said, adding, “More importantly why does he have it?”

“He must have gotten it from my office.” I said. It was the only place I kept them. “I have no idea why he has it, or why he didn't just ask me for it. I didn't know it was even missing.”

Curious, I got down on my knees and looked further under the bed. There were six more books under there. I reached to pull them out, looking at their covers one by one. Each was another admissions log, most dating back to before I arrived at the church. Even the older ones had come from my office despite me not being the one to write them. I kept them all together on a shelf. Something occurred to me then. The shelf I kept them on sat just below the shelf that held my vinyl collection. I was reminded he had asked to borrow an ABBA vinyl, which he still hadn't returned. That ghoul was sneaky. What was he up to?

“Why in the name of Satan does he have all of these?” I whispered. I might not have found it weird if he'd asked for them but he didn't. He took them without me knowing.

“I have no idea.” Sarah said. “It's weird. Um, can we go now? I'm starting to get really anxious.” She took a deep breath and sighed.

“Yes.” I said and got to my feet.

I held onto all seven of the logs and we crossed the room. Sarah opened the door to leave and shut it behind us, checking to ensure it remained unlocked.

There was a large ghoul standing in the hallway when we stepped out of Special's dormitory. I immediately froze. I looked up at him, my hands were shaking. Unconsciously I put myself between the tall creature and Sarah. My body was in panic mode but the ghoul looked relaxed, tail swinging slowly behind him. I mentally cursed the damn masks. I never knew which ones to be wary of.

“What brings you down to these parts Cardinal?” The ghoul asked. His voice was calm and not at all threatening. He peered around me and up nodded towards Sarah as a way of greeting. “Wait. That was a stupid question. You're looking for Special aren't you?” His eyes looked at me through the mask, wide and friendly.

“Um, yes. We are looking for him.” I whispered once I knew Sarah and I weren't in any danger. At least, I didn't think we were.

“You're not going to find him down here, that much I know. He left here before seven. Hasn't come back yet.” The ghoul said. “He's been acting real strange lately. Have you noticed that?”

“More strange than usual?” Sarah asked, stepping to the side so she wasn't blocked by me. She moved to stand right next to me, her arm touching mine.

The ghoul laughed at her words. “Special is a strange one, isn't he? Yes, I mean more than usual.” He said. “Nice ghoul, but he tries so hard to act like one of you guys, no offense.”

I hadn't noticed Special acting any differently than normal for him, other than his frequent disappearances that is. And the fact he'd taken a fews book from my office. So yeah, it was strange behavior. I didn't say anything. Instead I asked the ghoul a question. “Do you know where he may have gone?” I said.

“Not a damned clue Cardinal.” The ghoul replied. “He wasn't alone when he left but that's all I could tell you.”

“Oh well. It was worth an ask.” I said and smiled at the friendly ghoul. “Do you mind if I ask your name?”

“Ezuak.” The ghoul replied. It was clearly a Ghoulish name. “But most people around here just call me Aether.”

“Right then, Aether.” I said. “If you happen to see Special, please let him know we're looking for him. He'll know where to find me.”

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

When Sarah and I made it upstairs, Papa and his brother were sitting on the sofa talking. Elana was with them and sat there quietly playing with Asmodeus. Sarah walked over to join them, moving Elana's bag off the sofa to sit next to her wife. I walked to the desk and set the books down on the edge. I started to remove my cassock. I had no reason to keep it on, I decided I was done working for the day. I hung it over the back of the desk chair.

“My guess is Special was not down in his dormitory.” Papa said and he had a little smile on his lips.

“No he wasn't.” I said. “But there was something in there I found a little suspicious.”

“Copia found admission logs under his bed.” Sarah said. “What is that about?”

“I'm confused but I'm sure there is a logical explanation.” I said and moved towards the bathroom. “Another ghoul informed us he'd been gone all morning.”

“Hold off a minute Raffaele.” Papa called out. “Special is in there.”

“You found him?” Sarah said.

“He found us.” Emeritus said. “He came here twenty minutes ago.”

“Is he alright?” I asked. “Where was he?”

“We don't know.” Elana said.

“You're welcome to ask him yourself but he didn't provide us with the answer.” Emeritus said.

I was left feeling confused once more. It wasn't like Special to hold back that sort of information. I fully intended to ask him once I had the opportunity. My chance came a minute later as the ghoul came out of the bathroom.

“Ah Cardinal Copia!” He said in his usual cheery manner. “Papa says you and Sister Sarah have been looking for me.”

“Yes Special, we all have honestly. But Sarah and I just came from your dormitory.” I said.

“I was not there.” Special said. “I am here.”

“Yes, that's true.” I said. “Your door was unlocked. Did you leave it that way intentionally?”

“I did.” He said. He looked like he was going to say more but had been cut off.

“Special, why did you take logs from Copia's office?” Sarah said, getting up from her seat and walking closer. I thought to myself that I was getting to that but would have taken a less accusatory approach.

“I was looking for something.” The ghoul said, looking at Sarah. He turned to me. “I am very sorry Cardinal Copia.”

“What were you looking for?” Papa asked. “What could you possibly need to find that would require you to take things without asking?” He sounded angry but was not yelling.

Special looked back at Sarah and started crying. “I'm sorry Sister Sarah.” He whispered. He shifted his eyes to me. “I went looking for information about Sister Sarah. I thought maybe there was something in her records that might explain why she can hear the ghouls.”

“Why would that be on her record?” Elana asked, getting up and coming to stand beside her wife. She was looking at the ghoul. “She was taken by a group of deranged ghouls and they did something to her. It's not her fault.”

“Ghouls cannot do anything to people’s minds!” Special shouted. “You are all wrong. I hate what they are doing as much as any of you but you're wrong. They didn't do this.” He was hysterical.

“Special. Please calm down.” I said in a soft voice. “Let's say I do believe you. I do believe when you say the ghouls were not the ones responsible for what she can hear. What is responsible then? Why does sneaking around in my office have anything to do with proving anything?”

“There is no record of Sister Sarah prior to the year 2005.” Special said. “I thought there had been a mistake. I wanted to find a mistake. I didn't want to think this had anything to do with her Cardinal Copia. I was secretive because I did not want to point accusatory fingers until I knew something.”

“Shit.” Sarah whispered. I looked over at the sister, who had turned to Elana and put her arms around her. Elana hugged her back.

“Sarah, what is he talking about?” Papa asked, voice quiet and calm. He'd gotten up and joined our little group standing outside the bathroom.

“Sarah is not my birth name. I was born Euna Black.” She whispered, getting choked up. “I had it legally changed to Sarah Dubh when I left Scotland in 2005. It was after I was physically attacked by several members of the Catholic church for being what I am.” I saw tears running down her cheeks.

“What are you?” I asked. I didn't care she changed her name. It was done with good reason.

“A witch.” Sarah said, sniffling. It was the obvious answer.

“Right.” I said, feeling silly for asking. In fairness, I'd been half expecting her to tell us she wasn't of this world. Nothing seemed to surprise me anymore.

“Did you know this Sister Elana?” Papa asked.

“Yes, of course I knew. I was in Scotland when I met her. I don't see how any of this is relevant.” Elana said, squeezing Sarah's good hand.

“Technically, it's not.” Emeritus said. He was still sitting on the sofa. I'd almost forgotten he was even there.

“I did not want to cause this.” Special said. “That is why I have kept it secret.”

“Special, you've done a bad but I can forgive you.” Sarah said, turning to face the ghoul.

“You can?” He whispered. “Oh thank you Sister Sarah.”

“Do you think, maybe, that you sensed Special being in my office and not the other ghouls?” I asked, looking at Sarah.

“I don't know. Maybe? I can't tell. I felt something was wrong and I don't believe Special's actions were intentionally malicious.” She answered. “I need to go sit down. I'm dizzy.”

“Come on, let's sit.” Elana whispered and helped Sarah back to the sofa.

“Let's all go sit.” Papa said.

“I'll be right out.” I said, pointing to the bathroom. I still had to go.

When I returned to the sitting area, things were calm. Elana and Sarah were sitting on one sofa, close together. Special was at the other end. Papa was seated one cushion away from his brother. I walked over and sat down on his other side.

“Why didn't you meet with Elana today?” Papa asked, looking at Special.

“I forgot Papa, honestly. I am very sorry to all of you.” The ghoul said. His tail was flicking nervously against the arm of the sofa. Asmodeus was sitting on the floor, watching the repetitive motion.

“Do not forget again.” Papa said firmly. “We cannot take chances by being alone. None of our group is safe. Not until the twelve are stopped.”

“I understand Papa. It won't happen again.” Special said.

“So, what's the plan for tonight?” Sarah asked. “I could really go for a drink right now. I'm not even upset about skipping dinner for a couple of drinks.”

“I second that.” Emeritus said. “Do you have anything stronger than wine Alessandro?”

“Not here.” Papa replied. “There is a bottle of brandy in my office.”

“Would you like to go get it?” I asked. “I'll come with you.”

“You two don't have to go. I'm fine drinking the wine.” Emeritus said.

“No, let's go.” I said, looking at Papa. I really wanted the chance to speak with him alone.

“If Cardi is so insistent, then we will go.” Papa said, smiling at me and he stood up. He reached for my hands and pulled me up onto my feet. “Anyone else need anything while we're out?” He asked.

“You guys aren't sneaking off to fuck are you?” Emeritus asked.

“No!” I said immediately. Honestly, that was not my plan.

“No?” Papa said with a little frown. Clearly it may have been his.

“No.” I repeated. “We will go get the brandy and come right back.”

“Oki doki.” Papa said and we left the room to go down to his office.

There was no conversation between us on the walk there. It wasn't that late and there were plenty of people and ghouls around. The moment we were inside the office though, I knew I’d have things to say.

“I don't think we should go through with the wedding tonight.” I said, once Papa shut the door behind us.

“First it's no to sex while we're down here alone and now this?” He said with a sigh. “What have I done wrong?” His tone was light and he didn't sound upset.

I closed the space between us and put my hands on his hips. “You've done nothing wrong Alessandro.” I whispered and pressed my lips to his, just briefly. I leaned back but kept my hands on him. “I just don't think it's right after all that's happened today. I'm not calling off the marriage, just pushing it back. Believe me, I want it more than you know but maybe we've not thought it through.” I lifted one hand to run through his hair. “It will be more responsible to hold off. We should stop the ghouls first.”

“Perhaps you are right Raffaele, but I don't want to do what's right.” Papa whispered and leaned forward to kiss me again. I kissed him back, even resting my ass against his desk as it grew deeper and more intense. I gripped him a little tighter.

“Tomorrow night.” I mumbled between kisses. “I promise.”

Papa nodded and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, biting gently. I shuddered as he worked a leg between mine and nudged my cock with his thigh. I shuddered. “Tomorrow night then.” He whispered, stepping away. I sat down on the desk, breathing heavily.

“I love you Alessandro.” I whispered.

“I know.” He said with a smile. “I love you too Raffaele.”

I watched him adjust his pants, he'd gotten hard from the passionate kisses. “Tonight, I will take care of you. Bring you the orgasm you so desperately want, my love.” I said with a smile of my own. “I promise.”

“I'm going to hold you to that promise.” He said, walking towards the cabinet with his alcohol collection. “And I can offer you one in return.” He added, looking over his shoulder at me.

“I'd expect nothing less from you.” I replied, laughing quietly.

“So, I do not believe that you needed to speak to me alone to postpone the wedding Raffaele. What is it that you cannot say in front of the others?” He said, turning to me with the decanter full of brandy.

I stayed sitting but turned my body to face him. “Do you trust Sarah?” I asked him.

“Yes. Do you not?” Papa said.

“I didn't say that. Of course I trust her. I wanted to know your take on the situation.” I said.

“I trust her Raffaele. She is a good woman and puts this church and our friendship at the top of her priorities, after Elana of course.” He said. “And I want to say I trust Special, but somehow he's pushed one too many buttons with this mishap.” He put the decanter down and sat himself down next to me. He put his hand down on my thigh, smoothing his palm over it.

“I trust him. I absolutely trust him.” I whispered. “I feel he's made an error of judgement but I do not think his actions were done with the means to cause harm. I think you should trust him too. Special wouldn't do something to us that wasn't in our best interests.”

“Let me ask you this.” Papa said. “What do you think he was looking for then?” His hand creeped further up my leg, sliding down to tickle over my inner thigh. I tensed at his action but didn't ask him to stop.

“He's told us. He was looking for information about why Sarah could be hearing the other ghouls.” I said. “I believe if he'd asked for my help, we could have figured something out.”

“Yes, but how is that linked to her admission into the clergy?” He asked. “I think you're missing the bigger picture. He's looking for something else and I need to know what and why he isn't saying anything about it. I just get a bad feeling.”

“I see the big picture just fine.” I argued, voice still level. I pushed his hand off me. “I think maybe he was looking in the wrong place. Maybe you are just so caught up with the stress of everything that you're searching for an issue that isn't there.”

He looked at me, quite serious expression in his eyes. “You are so quick to question Sarah's integrity yet make sure not to question Special's. I don't understand.” Papa said. “It makes no sense Raffaele. You're picking sides.”

“I am most certainly not picking sides. I believe them both. I trust them both. Sarah has forgiven him. Why can't you?” I said, pausing to take a breath. “You suddenly not trusting Special makes no sense.” I snapped back. “What is it? Only you are allowed to make mistakes?” I got up from the desk, turning to look at Papa.

“I didn't say that.” He whispered and moved his arm out to touch me.

I knocked his hand down. “No but it's strongly implied by your attitude.” I said.

“I'm not the one who has an attitude.” Papa replied.

I huffed and shook my head. “No. My mistake.” I muttered bitterly.

“What is this Raffaele? You're getting defensive.” He said. “What is it that bothers you?”

“Everything.” I said.

“See? You are the one who has the attitude.” Papa said.

“Just go back upstairs. I don't feel up to drinking anymore.” I said and turned away. My heart was thumping away in my chest so much it started to hurt.

“Are you not coming up with me?” He asked, standing up. “No one is making you drink. You can just be there.”

“No, I'm not coming with you. I can't, I can't be around you right now.” I said, looking at him. I felt angry and anxious. I needed to be alone before I started to shut down.

“Raffee, don't do this.” He whispered, voice cracking.

“It's already done.” I said. “I decided to be alone. I'm going to my office. Do not follow me, okay?” I didn't wait for a reply before I left Papa's office, slammed the door and headed down to my own.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

It was a loud scream that woke me from my sleep. I sat up, back stiff from sleeping at my desk the night before. I hadn't meant to fall asleep. My plan was to get some work done until I felt my anger and anxiety fade. I must have fallen asleep pretty late and I was unsure what time I'd been woken but I knew the sun was already up. My body ached but I pushed through the pain and rushed out of my office and hurried down the hall, towards the direction of the scream. It came from Sister Alicia's office.

I was absolutely panicked that something happened, possibly with one of the ghouls. It could have been anything. They were unpredictable and if they had really been spending time down in this area of the church it was probable that poor Sister Alicia found herself involved. I moved quickly but worried I wasn't going quickly enough. I skidded to a halt outside her small office, arms up against her door frame. There wasn't a ghoul in sight.

“Sister Alicia, what happened?” I said quickly. Her face was flushed bright red, her hair clinging to her sweaty skin. “I heard you scream.”

“Oh sh-shit, C-cardinal Copia!” The sister exclaimed. Her reaction was followed up with a loud, metallic thunk coming from under her desk. “Oh my S-satan. I, I, I am so, oh shit, I am em-embarrassed.”

“Ah shit.” I said once I understood what had been happening. It had not been a scream of injury or fright. She wasn't alone and it was a scream of ecstasy. “Oh, I thought- I oh my, shit, I'm sorry.” I said, temporarily paralyzed just inside her door. “Sister Alicia, please I didn't realize.” I stumbled through my apology. I didn't notice at first the ghoul crawling out from under the desk.

“I- I th-thought we were a-alone d-down here.” She cried. “I-it is so, it is so early I di, I d-didn't expect Y-you to be here. P-please don't tell S-sister Imperator. I c-can't loose th-this job.”

“You are in no way in trouble for this Sister.” I said. Satan knows things like that happen all the time, I myself was guilty of carnal acts taking place in the office.

My eyes dropped to the floor, catching the motion of the ghoul. His mask was tilted high up on his head and his mouth and chin were damp from their activities. “Special.” I said, shocked to see him. He looked shocked to see me too.

“Hello Cardinal Copia.” He said with a smile. “We, uh, we did think we were alone.” He didn't seem to feel the embarrassment that Sister Alicia had. It didn't surprise me though, knowing full well he seemed to enjoy watching Papa and I that night in the car.

“I, uh. I'm going.” I said and backed out the doorway before turning and picking up a brisk walk, past my office and right up the stairs, three floors, until I found myself outside my chambers.

I quietly let myself inside. The room was quiet and still. There were an assortment of empty food wrappers, empty wine bottles and tipped over glasses. I must have missed one Hell of a party. I was still too shocked and quite embarrassed by what I'd walked into that morning so I thought nothing of the mess. Sarah and Elana were still fast asleep on the pushed together sofas, the latter snoring softly with her mouth wide open.

I crossed the room as quickly as I could without making a sound. I opened the bedroom door and slipped inside. Papa was laying on the floor, fully dressed and snoring rather loudly. I could only imagine how drunk he must have been to not even make it to the bed. I went to him and sat down at his side. I reached out and touched his face, tracing along his cheek with my fingers. He mumbled quietly, his words incoherent. He rolled his head along the floor and fluttered his eyes open. They were glassy and bloodshot. I was pretty sure he was still drunk.

“I am so sorry Raffaele.” He whispered, trying to smile. “I, shit, I fucked up again. I'm sorry I made you mad at me.” He tried to stifle a yawn.

“I'm sorry too.” I said, running my hand back through his hair. “I'm incredibly anxious and stressed out. I think maybe I overreacted.”

“Shh.” He said, reaching out and covering my lips with his three middle fingers. “You came back to me. That's all I care about.”

I kissed his fingertips and reached up to take his hand in mine. “I'll always come back to you Alessandro.” I said.

“Do you mean that?” He asked.

“Yes I do.” I replied. “Now, come to bed. You shouldn't be sleeping on the floor.”

“I went to sleep on the bed.” He whispered. “I think, maybe, I fell out.” He pushed himself up to a seated position. He groaned uncomfortably.

“I think maybe you had too much to drink last night.” I said, getting up on my feet. I took both his hands and helped him up and into bed.

“I didn't stop drinking until like five.” He said. “It was much too much but I thought you were gone.”

“You're too dramatic. I wouldn't leave you for good Alessandro. I also didn't mean to stay out all night. I fell asleep at my desk.” I whispered. I started to undress him.

“No. No sex Raffaele.” He said, weakly pushing me away. “Sleep.”

“Yes, sleep. You shouldn't be sleeping in your clothes though.” I explained and continued to work open the buttons on his shirt.

“You sleep too?” He mumbled. “I want cuddles.”

“Yes, I'm going to sleep too. There is still time before we have to get up.” I said, sliding his sleeves down his arms. I haphazardly folded the shirt and dropped it to the floor.

His limbs were heavy from the drink and the sleepiness he felt. It took some effort on my part but I got him down to just his boxers and tucked him into bed. He watched me through heavy lidded eyes as I stripped down to mine. I crawled into bed with him and cuddled up close.

“I love you Raffaele.” He mumbled and squeezed me between his arms.

We settled down and drifted off to sleep.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	41. Moving Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some morning time smut, epic hangovers and it's all followed up with the rats finally making their move upstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little chapter before things take a trip down into the dark. Next chapter is rough and it might take a few days to be ready but I'm working as quickly as I can.
> 
> I did some editing of the tags, kinda bummed they're not showing up in alphabetical order but they're all there anyway.
> 
> Also, I'm working on a 2-3 chapter one shot that takes place during this story's time line. A little Special smut 😉
> 
> Thanks for still reading.

I woke later that morning to the sounds of Elana and Sarah chatting outside in the living room. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I heard enough to know they were up and about. I disentangled myself from Papa's arms and gently shook him awake.

“Oh Lucifer my head is going to explode.” He grumbled. There was no doubt in my mind he was hungover.

“No it will not.” I whispered softly, petting over his chest and belly as the blankets had settled at his hips.

“It hurts.” He whined. “Too many big drinks.” He rolled onto his front and buried his face in his pillow.

“And whose fault is that Alessandro?” I said, still keeping my voice low. “Maybe you should drink less.”

“It is my own fault.” He whispered. “But it was Dante that suggested the harder alcohol. Wine does not do this to me.”

I rubbed his back, digging my fingers into the knots I found in his muscles. He must've been tense from rolling out of bed earlier that morning. Papa moaned appreciatively at the mini massage.

“Feels nice?” I asked him.

“Hmm.” He replied. “Keep going.”

I pulled the covers off him completely and positioned myself in a straddle over the back of his thighs. I worked my hands over his back, starting up by his neck and shoulders. He moaned obscenely. I moved lower, keeping my strong knead going as I rubbed over the skin and pressed into it.

“Oh this feels so good Raffaele.” He sighed. I focused my attention to a large knot under his shoulder blade and he moaned loudly.

“Keep your voice down, the sisters might get the wrong idea.” I said with amusement. Still, I was quiet to avoid making his headache worse. I rolled my knuckles along his spine, drawing deep groans and contented sighs.

“There is no chance we can give them a reason to suspect more is going on in here, is there?” Papa whispered, lifting his hips just enough to press his ass to my crotch.

“Maybe if you ask nicely.” I said, leaning over him and pressing kisses to his left shoulder. I stilled my hands at his hips as I kissed across his back to the right side. I kissed that shoulder too, then bit him gently.

“Raffaele, please. Can you get me off?” He said. “It, it might help with the hangover.” He laughed quietly as I tickled along the waistband of his boxers.

“Does my good boy want to get off?” I asked, kissing up to nibble the side of his neck. “Is that what you want Alessandro?”

“Yes.” He whined.

“You tell me everything that you want and I will give it to you.” I said, sitting back up and moving my hands to grip his silk covered ass cheeks. “I want detailed requests, Alessandro. I want you to tell me exactly what you want.”

“Take my boxers off Raffaele. I want your tongue on my taint.” He moaned.

“What do you say?” I whispered, squeezing his right cheek hard.

“Please.” He whimpered.

“Good boy.” I sighed, moving my hands to his waistband. “Lift your hips.” I commanded, softly. I tugged the boxers down when he complied. I pulled them from his legs and dropped them to the floor. I shifted down the bed, urging him to part his legs. He spread them for me and I made myself comfortable, laying out between them.

“Can you bite me?” He asked. “Please. On my ass. Do it hard.” He added.

I hummed and bit down quite hard on his left ass cheek. I didn't release the bite. He gasped loudly and hissed out a yes. I opened my mouth and licked over the red welt that had formed inside the ring of deep teeth marks. “You like that?” I said, knowing full well he did.

“Yeah Raffaele.” He sighed. “Please let me have your tongue.”

I wasted no time giving him what he wanted. I took hold of his ass, a firm grip on each side, parting his cheeks. I moaned, enjoying my view. I dipped my head low, running my tongue from the top of his balls, right up to his hole. I did it again, twice more. Just my tongue, in broad flat licks.

“Oh yes.” Papa groaned. “Right like that.”

I repeated the motion a few more times, before I changed from licks alone to kisses, dragging my lips over his sensitive skin. He whined and moaned loudly and his tone was high as he keened, rocking his pelvis down into the mattress. I held onto his hips, pulling his ass to my face, tonguing at his hole, getting it wet with saliva. I kept him close to my face, not allowing him to use the bed to create friction over his cock.

“Oh Lucifer, oh fuck Raffaele.” Papa cried out. “I could cum from just the scratch and tickle of your mustache. Uhhn, you're so, fuck, so good at this.”

I smiled and hummed between his cheeks, dragging my lips down over his taint before flicking my tongue over his balls. He whimpered, sound muffled by what I guessed was his own fist in his mouth. I could hear his breath, puffing out his nose. I imagined him biting his hand to keep himself quiet as I couldn't see it for myself in the position I was in. I spent a few minutes, licking and sucking at his balls, feeling them tense and move against my tongue. I ran my nose up along his taint, tickling it to the point he was half laughing half whimpering. His noises turned me on. I pulled back, just a moment to take a breath, before licking and sucking the skin around his hole. I pushed the tip of my tongue against it, prodding him a few times before tracing around it. He continued to whimper and when he started to sob I sat back.

“Why did you stop Raffaele?” He asked, slight whine in his voice. “Why did you stop your beautiful job?”

“Get up on your hands and knees.” I said firmly. “Trust me, my love.” I sat further up and watched as Papa got onto all fours. I could see his arms were trembling, a sign he was getting close. I could see his cock, dripping with pre-cum and I unconsciously licked my lips. I put a hand on his ass, running my fingers down until I could gently scrape my nails over the back of his thigh. It made him shudder and I smiled.

“Wh-what are you going to do Raffaele?” He whispered, turning his head to look back at me.

“I'm going to let you fuck my mouth.” I answered, my own cock twitching at the words. I was hard, tenting my boxers and my leaking tip stained their front. “You stay just like this, like the good boy I know you are. I'm gonna lay down under you, okay?”

“Oh fuck yeah.” He whispered.

I moved myself to lay under him, between his legs. He was straddled over my face. I looked up at his cock and leaned closer to it, licking him slowly from base to tip. I set one hand on his hip, more for the added contact than support. I took just the head into my mouth, flicking my tongue across his tip.

“Fuck, that's hot.” Papa breathed.

I stopped, then ran my lips over his length, up then down. I did it once more, then stuck two of my fingers into my mouth, coating them with saliva. I moved them behind him, moving the wet digits in lazy circles around his hole. I took the tip of his cock back into my mouth at the same time I pushed both fingers into him.

“Fuck!” Papa cried, spurting pre-cum onto my tongue. I hummed and swallowed it down. I gave his tip a few little licks before taking him deeper and pressing my fingers further in. “Oh Lucifer.” He sighed, his legs began to shake. I gave my head a few little bobs before pulling off him with a wet pop.

“Just give me a few minutes of this and I'll tell you when you can start thrusting.” I whispered, dragging my lips over his very wet cock.

“Yeah, yeah oki doki Raffaele.” He said, voice cracking as he was incredibly turned on.

I took him back into my mouth, having to crane my neck every time I wanted to bring him deeper. I kept my fingers pumping in and out at a steady rate. I trusted that Papa would keep himself up and took my hand off his hip and stuck it down the front of my boxers. I touched myself but didn't close my fingers around my cock. I planned to wait on that. I gently pet over my shaft before thumbing my head. I moaned around the cock in my mouth. After several moments of licking and sucking, I pulled my mouth away. I slipped my fingers out of his hole, tickling down his taint. I pulled my hand away and pressed my palm against his hip.

“Let me take my boxers off, then you can take over the control Alessandro.” I said, speaking quickly. I hurried to remove my boxers, kicking them over the foot of the bed. I settled down flat on the mattress and took a few deep breaths. “I'm ready for you, my love.”

“Good.” Papa whispered, sitting back to look down at me. “You need me to stop, I stop.” He said. I knew he would but it was still nice to hear. He was always good about that.

“I know Alessandro. Now come on. I want your cum.” I whispered, licking my lips. “You are going to give me your cum, like a good boy.”

“Fuck, you are so perfect, my darling Raffaele.” He said and I felt the tip of his cock nudge my lips.

With one last deep breath, I opened my lips to him and moaned as his pulsing erection filled my mouth. I relaxed my tongue and jaw, letting him slide it in until his tip hit the back of my mouth. Papa let out a quiet hiss as he pulled out and did it again. When he found a steady rhythm, I started stroking my own cock, matching his pace. My free hand gripped his thigh, nails digging into the soft skin at its back. I could easily take it, the thrust and rock of his hips. I was not nearly as skilled as he was at taking a cock down my throat, but I was getting better. My quiet gags did not deter him from trying. It wasn't unpleasant so I lifted my head, encouraging him to thrust deeper. My moans kept him going. It took a few tries but I eventually got him down. My eyes watered and after a few seconds I pushed against his hip. He eased back and slipped out of my mouth. I continued to work my fist over my own cock.

“Too much Raffaele?” He whispered, breathless.

“Mhmm.” I hummed and settled on licking around his head for a while. My free hand moved back, sliding between his cheeks. I easily slipped two fingers into his hole. I pushed as deep as the angle would allow and I curled them, pressing down on his prostate. I released my own cock as Papa came with a shout, spilling his cum across my face.

Without missing a beat, he dropped to the floor, pulling me to the edge of the bed. He took my cock into his mouth and with two flicks of his tongue just under my head, I came in his mouth with a nervous kind of laughter, body going from laying to sitting. My body twitched, shuddering hard before flopping back onto the mattress. I felt the bed sink as Papa climbed back into it, dropping himself at my side. I turned my body, clinging to him. I moaned quietly as he licked the mess from my face.

“H-how's the hangover?” I asked, drowsily.

“What hangover?” Papa whispered, nuzzling up to me and kissing my cheek. I laughed and pulled him into a tighter hug.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

“It's about time you two decided to get out of bed.” Elana said cheerfully as Papa and I stepped out into the sitting room. I noticed that the room was cleaned up from the mess the group made the night before. “There's a pot of coffee made already if either of you are interested.”

“How're you feeling Copia?” Sarah asked, looking at me from her spot in one of the chairs.

“I'm fine.” I answered. “I should shower, but first coffee.”

“Has my brother gotten up yet?” Papa asked, yawning. He was halfway to the mini bar.

“Not that we know of.” Elana said. “I'd be surprised if he was. I think he had more to drink than you did Papa.”

“Nonsense. I clearly drank more.” Papa said pouring two mugs of coffee.

“It's not a competition.” I whispered, coming up behind him and snagging the first mug. “At least, it shouldn't be.”

“I think we all drank too much.” Elana said. “I've not been this hungover in years.”

“It's a shame you and Special missed out on the party Copia.” Sarah said. “It was a lot of fun but we missed you.”

“I fell asleep in my office. I was looking over the notes Special took while reading that Ghoulish text. Also did some thinking. I originally thought that he took the logs when he borrowed my record. But the timing was off. So I'm wondering when he found the time to get in there.” I said, walking to sit down on one of the sofas. The sisters had moved them apart once more. “Speaking of Special, I have a pretty good idea what has him so distracted.” I sipped my coffee. It was lukewarm at best. Still, I drank it.

“What is it?” Papa asked, sitting down next to me. His one hand rested on my thigh, the other brought his mug to his lips.

“I walked in on him and Sister Alicia this morning. He was, um. He was pleasuring her orally.” I said, trying and failing at forgetting the details. “They were in her office. I uh, heard a scream and thought maybe the bad ghouls were attacking her. I was very wrong.”

“Sister Alicia, she's that weird girl.” Sarah said. “Very quiet and talks with a stutter when she does speak.”

“Oh don't be rude Sarah.” Elana said. “She's a little awkward but not weird. I'm sure she's really sweet.”

“Sister Alicia?” Papa whispered, facial expression one of confusion before realization. “Oh, the pretty little sister with the brown hair? The short one with perpetually red cheeks, that works down by you.” I nodded.

“You think she's pretty Papa?” Sarah teased. Papa shrugged and gave a half nod.

“She's cute.” Elana said. “I don't know her well but I could see Special taking a liking to her.”

“I heard this rumor that when she first joined the church she had a mad crush on you Copia.” Sarah said with a smile. “That's why she asked for the job as your assistant.”

“A crush on me?” I asked, laughing nervously. That seemed a silly notion, impossible even. “That must be wrong.”

“Why wrong?” Papa said, squeezing my thigh. “You're a very crush worthy man. I have a crush on you.” I looked at him and smiled.

“We are going to be married tonight. I think it's more than a crush.” I said. I looked over at Sarah. “Maybe it is true. I had no idea.” I said.

“No. You're oblivious to these things my darling. I have told you.” Papa said and leaned to press a kiss to my cheek.

“You are doing the marriage ritual tonight?” Elana asked.

“Yes.” I replied. “We wanted to last night but with Sarah being unwell and Special missing we thought it best to wait.”

“Why not just wait until this whole thing is over? Certainly you don't want the threat of the ghouls looming over what is to be an important time for you two.” Sarah said.

“I don't want to wait.” I whispered. “I'm scared that if something were to happen with the ghouls, well maybe we wouldn't have the opportunity.” I took a deep breath, fighting back a swell of emotions. “You guys are the only family I've ever had. I want you to be there, be well for when I marry the greatest man I know.” I started to cry.

“Oh Copia.” Elana sighed. “I'm going to cry now too.”

There was a loud knock at the door and Papa got up to answer it. It was his brother, who looked in worse shape than any of our group. His body language was expressive of pain. His face was blank. His eyes were covered with sunglasses. He too had been hungover. I had to agree with Elana's previous statement. Dante had drank more than his brother. Papa was being uncharacteristically quiet, a sign he was learning to take others moods and feelings into consideration. I was proud of him for it.

“Good morning Emeritus.” I said quietly. The older brother simply grunted in reply and sat himself down on the end of the sofa. He stared off at nothing, resting his head in his hand.

“Don't waste your breath Raffaele. He's not going to respond to anyone.” Papa said and came back around to the front of the sofa. “Go shower and be fast. I want to go next.”

“Why not shower together and save time.” Sarah teased. “Pretty sure you two can keep it quick and clean.”

“You severely underestimate my dear Papa's sex drive.” I said with a laugh.

“I can say the same of you.” Papa shot back. “But if you behave, I promise I can too.”

“Deal. But only to save time.” I replied and stood up.

Papa and I moved into the bathroom. I started to undress as he turned on the shower. The water heated up quickly because it had been used recently by one or both of the sisters. I waited for him to strip down before climbing into the spacious stall. He stepped in after me, pulling the glass door closed.

“What's the plan for today?” I asked, leaning my head back to wet my hair. I saw Papa resting against the wall watching me.

“I have a meeting with Imperator at noon. Then I figure we can all meet for lunch and decide what to do from there.” He said, reaching for the bottle of body wash and squirting some into a washcloth. “I'd like to see what you got from Special's notes. Maybe we can start stripping the powers from the ghouls.”

“I'll go with you before the meeting. We can stop in my office and get the notes.” I said, letting the hot water run down my back.

Sufficiently damp, I swapped places with him and he started to wash over my body with the washcloth in his hand. I closed my eyes at his gentle touch. I blindly grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair. “Perhaps I'll ask the sisters to help me move some of the rats upstairs.” I said, opening my eyes and smiling at Papa. I turned to give him access to wash my back.

“That sounds productive.” He whispered, leaning closer to scrub at my hips. “How long do you expect the move to take?”

“Two days.” I answered. I couldn't help the moan that slipped passed my lips as he washed over my ass. “We could probably get it all done today but I'd feel better breaking it up.” I giggled as he washed my thighs, purposely tickling the sensitive skin between them. I turned again as he gave one a little pinch.

Papa got down on his knees, looking up at me with a smirk. “Sure you don't want a little suck while I'm down here?” He asked with a wink.

I put my hand on the top of his head, gazing into his beautifully dual colored eyes. “Not now Alessandro. We promised to be good.” I ran my fingers through his hair and pet the nape of his neck. “Tonight though? I want everything.”

He hummed happily and went back to work, washing down each of my legs. When he was done, he stood up and put his hand on my cheek. “All clean my darling.” He whispered. “Is it breaking the promise if I kiss you?” He asked.

I answered him by leaning in and kissing him first. I put my hands on his hips and shifted us around so I could rinse. I stepped back and let the shower stream wash away the shampoo from my hair and soap from my skin. “Your turn.” I whispered.

I took the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some onto my open palm. I reached up and started to wash through his silky locks. “I think you have the most amazing hair of anyone I've ever known.” I said.

Papa smiled, beaming at the compliment. “Thank you my love.” He said and passed me a new, already soaped up washcloth.

I took my time washing over him. I appreciated the opportunity to do it. He was usually quick to clean himself before I had the chance. He always took his time to care for me, clean me up and touch me softly, but would rush through his own scrubbing. I savored the act and smiled when he closed his eyes, moaning quietly at my touch.

“I never got the chance to thank you Raffaele.” Papa sighed as I ran the soapy cloth over his lower belly. “This morning was so wonderful.”

“You know that you don't need to thank me.” I said. “Turn so I can get your back.” He turned and I washed from his neck down.

“I like to thank you.” He said. “You make me feel very good.”

“Well, you're very welcome then.” I whispered, pressing a kiss over the bite I gave him earlier. He shivered.

I knelt down to wash his legs and his feet, rising back up when I felt my job was done. I gave his ass a little pinch and nudged him into the falling water to rinse off.

I stepped from the shower first and took a big fluffy towel off the rack. Papa shut off the water and stepped out, into my arms so I could wrap him up. His lips met mine and we kissed for just a moment. I grabbed my own towel as we parted. We spent some time drying off and each wrapped our towels around our hips.

“Do you think we should ask Special to come along with us for lunch?” I asked. I walked over to the sink so I could brush my teeth and apply the day's eye makeup.

Papa came up behind me, setting his hands on my hips. “I think we should.” He whispered. “He needs to know that we hold no hard feelings. He made his mistakes but he said he was sorry.”

I smiled at Papa through the mirror. I was glad to know he'd changed his mind about Special. I suppose our little argument the night before had caused him to think.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

I returned to our chambers once I left Papa at Imperator's office. Elana was curled up at the corner of the sofa with a book in her hand and Asmodeus in her lap. Emeritus was on the other sofa, sleeping while sitting up. He hadn't moved since sitting down when he first arrived that morning.

“Where is Sarah?” I asked, keeping my voice low.

Elana looked up and smiled at me. “She's in the bedroom tending to the baby rats. We figured get them set before we start moving the others.” She said.

“Oh, I'd have done that but thank you for the help.” I said.

“I think Sarah's a little overwhelmed with doing nothing. She needed to occupy herself before her mind went back to darker places.” Elana explained. I nodded, it made sense.

“Let's go get her then we can head downstairs and bring the rats up.” I said.

Elana and I moved into the bedroom. We found Sarah sitting on the floor with the three little rats running around her legs. She was holding treats in her hand and they were showing off in hopes to get them.

“Hi Honey.” Elana said with a smile. Sarah passed the treats to the rats and looked up.

“Hello.” She said. “Ready to make the big move?” She asked, looking at me.

“Yes I am.” I said. I was buzzing with excitement. Once the rats were settled in their new enclosures, it meant my move into the chambers was completely official. It made me happy.

“Let me put these three away and I'm ready to help.” Sarah whispered and scooped Samantha up into her hands.

I bent down and picked up Jerome. Philip took his treat and went running towards the bed. Elana managed to snag him before he disappeared under it. We put the babies into their small enclosure and locked up the door. I picked up the whole thing and carried it out of the bedroom. There was a table in the rat's room where I could set it down. I hoped to have them moved into the larger enclosures by the end of the week.

Emeritus had stretched out and was snoring quietly on the sofa. We were quiet as to not disturb him. I hoped he'd be better by lunch, as Papa and I planned on asking him along.

With the small enclosure set in the rat room, I double checked that the larger enclosures were properly set up to move the rats in. I had worked a little each day, setting beds and hiding places for them. I ensured their water bottles were filled and that there was food in their various dishes. Once I was happy with it, the three of us headed down to my old chambers to pack up a few of the rats.

I opened the door and the rats made lots of noise, a sign they were pleased to see me. It warmed my heart they loved me as much as I loved them. I crossed the room and stood outside the door to the enclosure. I thought then, that I'd move them all. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving half of them behind.

“Hello my little ones.” I said. “Are you ready to see your new home?” Isabella was the first to rush out once I had the door open. She crawled up my arm and started to lick my face. “Hello sweet lady.” I whispered.

“Elana, if you could box up the last of their food and treats that would be helpful.” I said. “I should have an empty box on the bottom of their cabinet.”

“Sure thing Copia.” She said and moved to start on that.

“What should I do?” Sarah asked, coming up behind me and grabbing onto Myra as she climbed out and clung to the outside of the enclosure.

“You can help me get the girls into the travel carrier.” I said. “We will move them first, since there are more.”

“Okay. Where's the carrier?” She said. “I'm not sure which are the girls so I'm going to have you pass them to me and I'll get them settled.”

“The girls are the ones without the giant rat balls.” Elana said with a giggle. I laughed. It was true.

“Well excuse me for not staring at their bits.” Sarah said, amused grin on her face.

“The carrier is over in the corner behind the bed.” I said, pointing in the general direction.

Rosita stood at the door and squeaked at me. I picked her up and set her on my shoulder with Isabella. I stopped Ratthew and Francis from climbing out, explaining to them they would be next.

“How many are female?” Elana asked, shifting items around in the box to better use the space.

“Seventeen.” I replied and carried a handful of three over to the bed where Sarah set the carrier.

“Do you and Papa plan on getting any more? Do you intend to breed them at all?” Sarah asked.

“Not anytime soon.” I replied, passing the three girls in my hands to the sister. “We're quite happy with the thirty, and one cat.”

“Well, if you decide that one day you want to have a litter, I'd be quite interested in taking a few.” Sarah said. “I've never been around the little creatures so much as I have these last few months and I'm absolutely enamored with them.”

“We can always look to adopt a few.” Elana said, getting onto her feet and setting the box on the small table. “So many people get rats and grow bored. It's sad but I'm more than happy to bring them into our home to love.”

“That's true.” I said. “And very sweet an idea Elana.”

“How could anyone get bored of them? I mean look at these wittle faces!” Sarah cooed, taking another two from me to set in the carrier. She babbled at them and kissed each one on the nose.

“Oh Lucifer she's baby talking them now.” Elana said with a laugh.

“I love it when Papa baby talks to them.” I sighed.

“Yeah, we know.” Sarah giggled.

It took another twenty minutes before we had fifteen of the rats packed up and ready to move. There would be no way I could convince either Rosita or Isabella into the carrier but I knew they would stay perched on me for the walk up. I closed up the large enclosure, leaving the ten males behind, reminding them I'd be back for them soon.

“Ready?” I asked, lifting the carrier off the bed. It was quite heavy. Sure, rats didn't weigh very much on their own but in the large group and with the added weight of the carrier itself, it was a hefty load.

“Just about.” Elana said, putting the last of their toys into a small tote. She handed it to Sarah and lifted the box of food into her arms.

We left, locking the door behind us and made our way back upstairs.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	42. This Was For The Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The absolute final plans are set into motion. The hours are numbered for the troublesome ghouls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that again I would split a chapter in two. So this one is not dark as I had previously mentioned.
> 
> Next chapter though... ugh. Deep stuff.
> 
> Kind of a short chapter but it's the last set up before the group faces the ghouls.
> 
> Thanks for reading. The comments and kind words have helped me in ways I cannot put into words. Seriously, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

It was close to two in the afternoon when the rats’ move had been finalized. Every single one, all thirty, were now living upstairs with Papa and I. Elana and I were in their room, putting away the food bins and treats into the newly built cabinets. The little rodents were extra chatty, exploring the new enclosures and tearing through papers to build up their nests. Sarah had gone to lay down. I told her to go into the bedroom, shut herself away from the daily noises. Her head was aching badly but she asked to be woken up before we all went to lunch. Emeritus had finally woken up, functional but cranky. He accepted the invite for food and he sort of hovered in the doorway watching Elana and I working. I didn't mind he didn't offer to help. I hadn't expected it.

“I still don't see the point of having so many of these creatures.” He said, resting his shoulder against the door frame. He was still wearing his sunglasses. In his hand was a mug of freshly made coffee.

“I've kept rats my whole life. I enjoy their company. I have so many because I find it difficult to turn my back on rescues.” I explained. “It's no different than you keeping Cassandra.”

“She is one. You have several. It's a big difference Copia.” He said. “A very big difference.”

“He's got a point.” Elana said. “With there being a big difference, not that you have too many.” She clarified.

“I honestly do not care.” Emeritus said. “Get ten more if you'd like. I'm not judging. I'm just trying to make conversation while we wait on my brother and that ghoul.”

“That ghoul has a name Emeritus.” I said. I'd let it slide the last time he was in a foul mood. I wouldn't let it go a second time. “It's Special.”

“Yes. I know, Special. I'm sorry.” He said. “Where are they?”

“Alessandro was meeting with Imperator. He didn't mention what for or when he was coming back. I expect soon, it's usually around one when we take lunch.” I said. “Special should be on his way.”

“Unless he's burying his tongue between his new lady's legs.” Elana chimed in. I looked at her, a bit shocked. I would have expected a comment like that from Sarah, not her. She laughed. “What? You know I'm right.” I nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Emeritus, being the closest, was the one who went to answer it. I could hear Special's voice and soon the two joined us back in the small room.

“Oh this looks nice Cardinal Copia.” The ghoul said. “This is all of them?”

“Yes it is.” I said. “I am officially moved out of my room downstairs. Well, not officially as it's going to remain registered in my name but all of my things are here.”

“Not all.” Elana sighed and I looked at her sideways. “Papa isn't here.” She said with a grin.

“True. He should be on his way though. I hope. I'm getting rather hungry.”

“I am starving.” Special said. “I skipped breakfast.”

“No you didn't.” Elana giggled. She looked at me and winked. I just shook my head. She was feisty that afternoon.

“Yes. I did. I only had a coffee.” He said, not catching on to what the sister had implied.

“Care for another?” Emeritus asked, holding out his mug to the ghoul. “This tastes like shit.”

“Oh well thank you.” Special said and took the mug from him. He pushed up his mask and slurped it down.

The sound of the main door opening drew all our attention. The loud voice of Papa alerted us he had returned.

“Where is everybody?” He asked, walking right past the room we were all in.

“In here.” I answered. “And be quiet, Sarah has a headache.” Elana added.

Papa wandered into the already crowded room. It was much too small a space for us to be in. “Cozy.” He teased, sliding up to me and pressing a kiss to my lips. I smiled as I kissed him back.

“Too cozy.” I muttered. “I'm feeling claustrophobic. Everyone out.” I flipped my hands, shooing the group out into the main room. Papa and I were the last remaining ones in there. He looked around at the enclosures.

“They're all here?” He said.

“They are.” I whispered. “I didn't have the heart to split them up.”

“You are a sweet, loving man Raffaele.” He said, leaning to kiss me again. I could hear Philip squeaking from behind me and I stepped back to let Papa walk past me to the smallest enclosure. “Hello my little rattie. You love me, yes? I love you.” He said, poking the small white rat's nose through the bars. My heart fluttered.

“We can spend time with them later my love.” I said, putting my hand at his lower back. “We're all quite hungry. What took you so long to get back?”

Papa turned to face me, wrapping his arms low around my hips. “Imperator would not shut up. But honestly, I feel things have been accomplished. She was uncharacteristically nice.” He said.

“May I ask what the meeting was about?” I said.

“She wants me to go back out on tour.” Papa replied.

“So soon?” I whispered. “When?”

“The end of this month.” He answered. “It was out of my hands, I had to say yes.”

“Where?” I said. “For how long?”

“I will be staying in Europe this leg and not too long, but it's fast approaching and we have more reason than ever to put this rotten ghoul situation to bed. The first show is just days after the solstice and I refuse to leave if they're not stopped before then.” He said.

I reached up and touched his face, petting his cheek with the backs of my fingers. “I do not think you can truly refuse to leave Alessandro.” I whispered.

“I know. Which is why we stop them. Tonight.” He said.

“Tonight? What about the wedding?” I said, looking into his eyes.

“It will still happen Raffaele. I will, without a doubt, bind myself to you tonight.” He whispered. “A thought has crossed my mind. It sounds ridiculous, but please, hear me out.” He leaned close and pressed a little kiss on my nose.

“What have you come up with?” I asked, stomach knotting with nervousness. His ideas were often ridiculous, so if he called it that himself, Lucifer knows what he had in mind.

“We are the targets Raffaele. We use the ritual as bait. They will come to us, no need to seek them out.” He said.

“You're right. That's ridiculous.” I said. I waited a moment before I continued. “But it just might work.”

He smiled at me. “We will plan meticulously. We shall be ready for them. No one will be hurt.” He said. “The ghouls will know that we will be assembled in the chapel at midnight. They will expect a marriage ritual. They will not expect a counter attack.”

“How can you be sure no one will get hurt?” I asked. I hated to be so pessimistic but the situation made it very easy to fall into that mindset.

“We have each other's back Raffaele. The six of us. We stick together.” He replied. “If we go in with optimism, this crazy plan might just work.”

“I hope that you are right.” I said.

“Trust me.” He said.

“You know I do.” I said.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

We ate lunch in town, plotting out the night's agenda in a setting where it was safe to do so. When we returned to the church, we put the first step into action.

Papa and Sarah set off to take a walk. Their destination was anywhere they wanted to go. The only thing they had to do was talk about the wedding. It was an easy choice to pick our two loudest voices to handle that task. We sent them off in hopes the right people (the rogue ghouls) heard about it. We knew others around would hear as well, but Papa had his way of dealing with keeping potential casualties away. He'd tell them it was a closed ceremony. It took a little convincing to get me to agree to the idea, as I still clung to reservations about people judging Papa for choosing to marry me. In the end, I decided that it didn't really matter what people said. Our love for each other was pure and true. If anyone had an issue with me, it was their problem and not my own.

Emeritus and Elana had their own task to accomplish. Their little mission sent them to the library. Elana was very much looking forward to working with the former Papa and we knew the two of them knew the books better than anyone. I knew the books well too, but my place in the plan did not involve any last minute reading. Well, it did, but not from any of the texts our library would contain. They were to study up on the powers the ghouls might possess. It was their job to know how to recognize signs of potential actions and ways to either slow or stop them. They needed to know how to tell the ghouls apart, if the creatures decided on abandoning their uniforms that indicated their type.

That left Special and I to our own task. We stopped to get coffees and headed down to my office. We couldn't postpone going over his notes on the Ghoulish text any longer. We needed to decipher the secret to stripping the ghouls of their power. The six of us planned to regroup at six that evening, in Imperator's office. She was going to be involved and that also meant, she'd be the only added guest at the marriage ritual. I supposed it wasn't all that bad. It was her doing that brought Papa and I together after all.

“Cardinal Copia I have a question to ask you about the wedding tonight.” Special said once he sat down in the chair across from my desk. He held his mug between his claws. He'd removed his mask, getting into the habit of doing so since the discussion of how old fashioned I thought the rule was. He'd keep it on his person, wear it in the halls and such. But behind closed doors, he proudly showed his face.

“Make it quick. We really have to start on this.” I said, shifting my own chair closer to the desk, making myself comfortable.

“I have learned that it is human tradition for guests of weddings to bring a plus one.” He started but I stopped him right there.

“You may not bring Sister Alicia to the ritual.” I said. “You are correct about the tradition, but it's not safe. I do not want to put her in danger.”

“But I love her Cardinal Copia. I want her to be there.” He said, shoulders falling as his spirits were crushed. I frowned, not liking to see him so down.

“I understand that Special.” I said, as comforting as I could. “But do you not think that your love for her is best shown by keeping her as far from the trouble as possible?” I thought I was being very logical and reasonable. The look on his face told me he thought otherwise.

“I think she will be safest at my side.” The ghoul said. “I understand that there is the potential for danger but I can keep her safe.” He looked at me with big wide eyes, bottom lip quivering slightly. Damn him for knowing how to do that. I'd never seen him plead or pout like that and it terrified me how quickly my heart melted.

“What if you get distracted?” I asked, instead of repeating my no.

“I have known my past mistakes Cardinal Copia. I will not let myself be distracted. My job is to protect you and Papa, to protect this church. I will not mess up again.” Special said, looking right at me. I saw sincerity in his bright green eyes.

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes against his intense stare. “You may invite her.” I whispered, wondering if I'd just made a huge mistake.

“Thank you Cardinal Copia!” Special exclaimed, jumping up and practically throwing himself at me for a hug over the desk. “I am so happy I could kiss you.” He said.

“Don't.” I squeaked out and gently pushed him away. “Now please, let's focus. Once we make a little progress, I'll let you go ask her.”

Special sat back down, tail swishing side to side. “Yes. Thank you. We will work now. Together. Do you have my notes?”

“Yes.” I said, before I was actually sure that I did. I stared down at my desk, waving my hands around as I searched for them. “A-ha.” I whispered when I spotted the text under a stack of budget files. I pulled it out and flipped it open to take the group of papers with his chicken-scratch notes scribbled across them. “Here you go.” I said and he snatched them from my hands.

We set to work, talking and picking apart the useful information.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

It was ten to six when I made my way upstairs to Imperator's office. I had come alone, Special having sworn he'd be there on time. When I got there, I found Papa alone. He was leaning against the base of the Lucifer statue.

“Where is Sarah?” I asked. He shouldn't have left her alone.

“She's in the bathroom down the hall. Elana is with her.” Papa said. “Dante is walking around, keeping an ear out. They are safe.”

I let out a sigh of relief. I closed the space between Papa and I, leaning over to kiss him. The kiss was brief. I stepped back when he laughed quietly.

“What's so funny?” I asked, smile tugging at one corner of my lips.

“It was this very spot you told me you didn't like to kiss in public.” He said, looking at me with amusement.

“Well, time has changed things Alessandro.” I replied. “No sense hiding our relationship, is there? I'm sure by now, more than half the church knows we're to be married tonight.”

He nodded his head. “That is true Raffaele. Can I kiss you some more?” He whispered.

“Yes.” I said and stepped closer again. I put my hands on his shoulders and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was sweet, full of love and unhurried. Still, I pushed him back into the statue and he moaned into my mouth. We parted and stared silently at one another.

“Where is Special?” He asked suddenly.

“I don't know.” I said, quick to add. “He will be here. It's not quite six yet.”

“I trust that he will.” Papa said, tilting his head in consideration. “Did you two work out what must be done?”

“We have. It's complicated but doable.” I said. “I also told him he could bring Sister Alicia to the wedding.”

“Can she be trusted?” Papa asked.

“I trust him so I trust her. She's never given me reason to doubt her loyalty to the church, so I don't see a reason not to trust her.” I said. Papa nodded.

“That's another body we have to protect.” He said.

“I know.” I whispered. “I tried to explain that but he, oh Lucifer, he pouted and I caved.”

Papa laughed quietly. “You have a soft spot for that ghoul.” He said, cupping my cheek.

“I do.” I replied, looking at him and smiling meekly.

“Do not worry Raffaele. I know all about feeling deeply for one of those creatures. The right ones make it so easy.” He whispered.

“They do.” I said, reaching to take his hand off my cheek. I squeezed him gently and laced our fingers. He pulled me in for another kiss.

“Hey! No kissing. We have work to do.” I heard Sarah shout from halfway down the hall.

I stepped back and couldn't help but smile. “With that logic, you can't hold Elana's hand.” I called back. The sisters were walking towards us, hands clasped between them. Emeritus was a few paces behind.

“Says the man holding Papa's hand.” Elana teased as they approached. I laughed and let go of him.

The bells over the church chimed. It was six. Before the last toll, Special popped into the hallway, bringing with him the strong scent of ash.

“You're right on time.” I said, turning to the ghoul. I smiled brightly.

“A promise is a promise Cardinal Copia.” He said. His mask was in place but I knew he too, was smiling. I could see it in his eyes. “I have said to you. No more mistakes.”

“Where were you?” Sarah asked.

“Having a cup of coffee. I needed to ease the pain of dealing with Imperator.” He replied.

“But we haven't met with her yet.” Papa said.

“It was a preventative measure Papa.” Special said.

I heard Emeritus laugh.

The door to the office opened and Sister Imperator poked her head outside. “Alright. Let's get on with this.” She said. Her tone was flat. I just knew dealing with us had not been something she looked forward to, and about half of us felt the same way but all seven of us knew that the issue was bigger than our feelings towards each other.

This was for the church. As we filed into the office, I shot a glance at the statue outside. I said a silent prayer, asking for Lucifer's guidance and protection.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	43. The Marriage Of Raffaele Copia & Alessandro Emeritus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING
> 
> This chapter contains the sweet wedding scene and a very not sweet confrontation with the ghouls.
> 
> Mentions of blood, death and torture. It's not incredibly graphic but it's more detailed than mere mentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this starts great but turns into a real shit show.
> 
> I cried. You all might cry too. I'm sorry but this chapter had to be done this way.
> 
> I ask you all please keep in mind, I'm a sucker for happy endings so please know that this isn't the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading 🖤

I stood inside the bedroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror over the dresser. I was dressed in one of my new suits, one of the custom tailored ones I picked up while Papa and I were in Venice. The pants were fitted but not explicitly revealing. Their material was a lightweight, softly brushed wool and very very white. I'd been wary of buying white clothes, knowing my clumsiness would likely cause them to be ruined and stained, but at Papa's insistence that I looked good in it, I went with the suit. My shirt was white as well, gently steamed and fit me comfortably. It was a relaxed fit, as I was never a fan of crisply starched clothes. The collars came to a sharp point, wrapping around my neck with enough room to be comfortable. The buttons were made from white sapphires, picking up the light and sparkling down the middle of my body. I'd been unsure of the look but found that I was rather pleased with the accent of bling they provided. The jacket was cut perfectly to fit around my body, the sleeves were unrestricting and gave the illusion of length and narrowness to my arms. My limbs were not necessarily short, but the style changed the way they looked. At the end of the sleeves were larger white sapphires sewn in. I had a matching set of cufflinks but opted to not use them. I didn't like the way they looked. Three buttons closed the elegant jacket but for the time I left it open. The back was finished with two long tails, that came to a narrow point and hung just below my ass. I had a tie, my favorite shade of red, but I hadn't put it on yet. Ties made me feel stuffy and I wanted to postpone the discomfort for as long as possible.

I was sick to my stomach with nerves. It was not about the marriage ritual at all. I was nervous to face the ghouls. Knots twisted and turned in my belly as every worse case scenario played vividly in my mind. I wanted to cry but did my best not too. I'd just applied my black eye makeup, and the last thing I needed was it running over my brand new suit. I reached out to the small tub of paint on the dresser before me. I dipped my finger into it and brought it to my face. I smeared the dark color over my top lip, before wiping my hand clean on a small towel.

“Damn Copia.” I heard Sarah say from the door to the bedroom. I looked over as she stepped inside the room. “White looks good on you.”

I forced a smile. I was happy with the compliment but my nerves made it difficult to show that. “Traditionally, white at a wedding has been used to show purity and virginity.” I said, spewing off facts as a reaction to deal with my spinning thoughts.

“Which you are most certainly neither.” Sarah teased.

That time I smiled genuinely. “No. But I chose to wear it. The bright white is representing the light of the Morningstar.” I said.

“I think you chose it because those pants work wonders for your ass.” The sister said, coming closer.

“You think so?” I asked, looking at my reflection and admiring how the fabric hugged my behind. She was right. It looked good.

“What can I say? I'm an ass lady.” She giggled. “I mean, have you ever seen Elana in a pair of skinny jeans? My Satan, it's a wonder of the world.”

I laughed quietly. “How can you be in such high spirits Sarah? Are you not nervous about what is going to happen?” I said, turning to face her fully and rest against the dresser.

“Of course I'm nervous Copia. But two of my best friends are getting married tonight. I'm trying to focus on that.” She replied. “Do you want me to style your hair? I mean, you are fully capable but nine out of ten times you look like you just rolled out of bed after a good fuck.”

“If it is what you want, sure. I trust you to make me look presentable.” I replied with another smile.

“Come to the bathroom. The lights are better in there.” She said and took my arm in her uncasted hand. I followed her out into the living room.

“Oh you look stunning!” Elana said from her place on the sofa. She was holding onto Asmodeus, for which I was thankful. I didn't need long black cat hairs all over my legs.

“Yes Cardinal Copia. You look hot.” Special said. “Papa will like it very much. He'd be stupid not to.” He was sitting on the other sofa, arm around Sister Alicia's shoulders. She sat quietly but smiled at me, cheeks bright pink as always.

“I'm going to do his hair.” Sarah said. “Make him look a proper gentleman.”

“Oh good luck Copia. She's brutal with a brush.” Elana said with a laugh.

“I am not. Your hair just gets extra knotted.” Sarah said. “Let's go. Papa and his brother will be waiting downstairs in half an hour.”

She led me into the bathroom and stood me in front of the vanity. She stood several inches taller than me, so I didn't need to sit for her to do her job. She reached around me and picked up the brush from the counter. It was Papa's, a gaudy gold color with stiff bristles. She started to brush through my hair, her touch softer than I had expected after Elana's warning.

“I haven't had anyone do this since I was a child back in Venice.” I whispered.

“Oh, did they have brushes way back then, old man?” She asked with a smirk I caught in the mirror.

“Yes they did you idiot.” I replied, tilting my head back so she could brush through with more ease.

“Oh, please lighten up Copia.” She said, poking me with her free hand. “I hate to see you like this.”

“I will lighten up once this is over. Believe me, I'm deeply overjoyed but my anxiety is ripping me apart right now.” I said.

“I know it is.” She said quite seriously. “But trust in yourself, your friends and in Lucifer. Things will be okay.”

“You are right.” I whispered. She was right but I couldn't shake the feeling. “Oww!” I gasped as she misjudged my hairline and dug the brush into my forehead.

“Oh shit. Sorry.” She said and pulled her hand away. I took a moment to rub the scratched skin, thankful I saw no visible redness in my reflection.

“No matter.” I said. “Did you need any product to put in the hair? I have this conditioner that will tame the fly aways.”

“Sure. I didn't ever think you a hair product kind of man Copia.” She said lightly.

“I'm not. Papa suggested it and it works so I use it.” I replied, stepping back to fetch the spray bottle from under the sink. I handed her the bottle and she guided me towards the toilet, sitting me down on the closed lid.

I sat quietly as she sprayed and brushed to her heart's content. I focused on clearing my mind of negative imagery. I wasn't completely successful but it was a help. I thought about Papa and how much this ritual meant to us both. I remembered how thrown off I'd been when he asked me to marry him and how there was no way I could say no. He was my heart and my will to keep going. He made me the happiest man on the planet and he felt the same way about me. Never in my close to four hundred years did I think I'd find anyone, and I'd found the perfect one. For the first time ever, I felt no regret for what happened back in 1666. Making my deal with Satan had set me on the path that led me to him, my dearest Alessandro.

“Earth to Copia.” Sarah said, waving her hand in my face. I shook my head and looked up at her, dazed. “Oh you're back.” She giggled. “I thought I'd lost you.”

I smiled at her. “I was thinking.” I whispered. “Done?”

“All done. You look so put together, if I wasn't married and into the ladies, I'd hit on you.” She said with a wink.

“Thank you.” I said. “Let me up to see.” I gently pushed her away and stood up, walking over to the vanity. She was correct. I looked pretty damn good. “Maybe you should do my hair from now on.” I teased.

“I'd have to start charging you for my time Copia.” She said and laughed. “I'm expensive.”

I turned to her and gave her a hug. “Thank you for doing it free of charge this time.” I whispered, joking.

“There's the Copia I know.” She whispered, stepping back and smiling. “Now let's get going. It's almost midnight.”

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

The chapel was empty when we got there. It was not something I was proud to admit, but I hadn't stepped foot inside since the last incident with the ghouls. The altar had been cleaned, the new pews had arrived and been installed. It was absolutely beautiful, back to its original state. Most of the lights were off, only every other electric sconce on the side walls were lit. I could see the items that were needed for a binding ritual sitting on the altar. It was clear that Emeritus had been down here, setting up before our arrival.

I separated myself from the group, letting myself pace up and down the aisles. This was getting very real. It was happening. I drowned out the negative thoughts and filled my mind with more positive ones. For the time being, it was working. I stopped, just outside the room that sat beside the chapel, just off the altar. It was the room the clergy used for prep work before rituals. I could hear the voices of Papa and his brother. They were arguing but it didn't sound serious. I stepped up onto the higher level of the altar space and made my way through the door into the side room.

I spotted Emeritus first. He was standing by the table, paging through an open book. He was dressed up in full regalia, minus the silver tone mitre he'd worn so famously. He wouldn't need it, no longer holding his status as a Papa. His head and face were painted up in his signature skull design and I couldn't help but think that the look suited him very well. A rather large giggle slipped past my lips at the memory of my first time seeing him dressed as such. I had imagined what it had been like to have him bend me over and have his way with me. I'd never mentioned to Alessandro but his older brother had provided me with quite a few fantasies and wet dreams during my early days at the church. I would bet several people thought of the man on lonely nights.

“Hello my darling Raffaele.” I heard Papa say from across the room. His voice drew me from my thoughts and they only filled with him the moment I set my gaze upon his body.

He too, had chosen to wear white. We hadn't coordinated. I supposed great minds think alike. I had become used to seeing him in mostly black but I had to admit, he looked amazing. He looked better than I had, and I knew I looked good. The suit he wore was tightly fitted and did wonderful things to his already wonderful body. His shirt was black, half hidden behind a fancy looking waistcoat, decorated with solid gold buttons. His jacket was laying over the back of the sofa, to his right. He'd done up his face with his skull makeup, likely to not be outshined by his brother. His eyes were bright, lit up as he smiled at me. I stood there looking and it was he who walked closer, shortening the distance between us.

“You look stunning my darling.” He whispered, reaching out to touch my cheek. The soft cotton of his white gloves felt good against my skin. It'd been a while since I saw him in gloves. I wondered if maybe I should have donned a pair as well.

“As do you my love.” I said, leaning into his touch. “I am sick with nerves.” I said.

Papa frowned. “I understand.” He said. “I would be lying if I said I was not nervous.” I wasn't pleased he felt nervous but I was glad I didn't have to feel it alone.

“Do you have the rings?” I asked him. We'd picked out a matching pair of platinum bands our last day in Italy. I'd left them in his possession, worried I might misplace them while I was moving my things upstairs.

“I do have them.” He said, pointing towards his jacket. “In the pocket.” He explained. “Do you have our ring bearer?”

I smiled and nodded, pulling the front of my jacket away from my chest to reach into my pocket. I pulled Isabella out. There was no way that rat was going to miss this day. It was she that knew all of my feelings for the man standing before me, even before he did.

“Oh for the love of Satan.” I heard Emeritus mutter from his place by the table.

“Did you really expect Raffaele to not bring a rat?” Papa asked, looking over my shoulder at his brother.

“I had hoped.” The older Emeritus deadpanned.

“You are just a grump.” Papa said and reached to take Isabella from me. He cradled her in his hand and pet between her ears, just as she liked.

“She's very well trained.” I said, turning to Emeritus. “She won't be mucking around.”

“Hey, it's your wedding.” He said with a shrug.

“Is everybody here?” Papa asked.

“Waiting on Imperator.” I replied. “Then, well then we can start.” I smiled brightly. Papa smiled back. My nerves were still shot, but I felt worlds better having him there.

“I have everything set out on the altar.” Emeritus said. “But do you have the ritual dagger?”

“That was one of the stolen items.” I explained. The dagger was centuries old, even was older than I was.

“Just use your pocket knife.” Papa said. It was an unorthodox decision but it would serve the purpose for the binding step of the ritual.

“Yeah, that will work.” His brother sighed.

At the loud sound of Imperator's voice echoing through the chapel, I knew the time had come.

“Ready?” Emeritus asked and closed the book he'd been looking at. He picked it up and slung it under his arm.

“Absolutely most definitely.” Papa said, voice giddy. He stepped away to fetch his jacket. “Ready my darling?” He looked at me. I nodded, so overwhelmed with excitement and joy I could not get a word out. 

I watched him loosely tie a purple ribbon around Isabella, securely attaching the rings in the knot. He carried the rat over and set her on my shoulder. I passed her a little treat as she settled down in the curve of my neck. Papa slipped on his jacket and did up the double row of buttons. He slid his arm through mine and we followed Emeritus out into the chapel.

Imperator was bustling about, lighting candles and incense. She nodded to the three of us and when she was done, she went and took a seat in the first pew. I thought the image was a little silly. She was alone in the empty seats. The others were going to stand up with us. I invited her to stand with them. She was my boss, a person who was difficult to deal with at times, but she cared deeply for me. I'd be honored to have her witness the marriage up close.

Emeritus stood behind the altar, shifting things around as he did last minute preparations. I watched him nod his head, making sure that he had everything he'd need. I took my place to the left side. Special, Sister Alicia and Imperator stood to my left. Papa came up to stand beside me, taking my hand and squeezing my fingers. Elana and Sarah stood to his right. My heart skipped when I saw Emeritus flip open the book to his marked page and looked up at the seven of us.

“Dark Lord, Satan below. We are gathered here tonight to ask your blessings be bestowed upon this soon to be bound couple.” He started. My eyes were fixed on him, watching his mannerisms. The man surely knew how to run a ritual. It was almost a shame the audience was so small. “We ask that your great power can unite them in unholy matrimony, guide them through a life together in which they will honor and serve not only you but each other. We ask that you hear this prayer and take into consideration, the love these two possess. Bless us, Dark One. Hail Satan.”

“Hail Satan.” The seven of us repeated.

“Will the two seeking marriage in the eyes of the Master, please kneel.” Emeritus said, stepping around the altar and approaching Papa and I, who had sunk to our knees. “Bow your heads.” He whispered. We did.

I felt the gentle weight of his hand on the back of my head, knowing his other rested on Papa's. I closed my eyes and listened to his words.

“Raffaele Copia, what do you ask of Satan Almighty?” He said.

“To be bound in marriage to Alessandro Emeritus.” I replied, smiling as I said it.

“Alessandro Emeritus, what do you as of Satan Almighty?” The Second said.

“To be bound in marriage, a very sexy marriage, to Raffaele Copia.” Papa replied. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

“Satan, hear these requests and with your great power, allow me to grant these requests of your loyal followers.” Emeritus said and pulled his hand up off the back of my head.

I chanced a look at Papa and saw him wink. I stifled more laughter.

“You may stand.” Emeritus said. We rose to our feet. “Turn and face each other.” We did. “Have you prepared vows or shall I retrieve the book and you may read from the texts?” He asked.

“I am going to wing it.” Papa said with a grin towards his brother, who rolled his eyes. When Papa looked back at me, my heart skipped a beat. “Raffaele, my darling Raffaele, I promise to love and honor you for all of my days. I will care for you, honor you and trust you with every single molecule in my body. I will support you. I will give you everything your heart desires and more. I will be an ear of support and a shoulder to cry on. I will bring you nothing but happiness, in and out of the bedroom.” Again, he winked. “I will cherish this binding with every minute of every day. I love you so passionately and I am so thrilled that you have given me the honor, the privilege to do so.”

And that was when I started to tear up. I could hear Elana sobbing as well. I nodded my head slightly, very pleased with his job of winging it.

“Have you prepared vows?” Emeritus asked, looking at me.

“Yes.” I sobbed. “But I'm just going to wing it as well.” I ignored the little note I had tucked into my pocket and just spoke the words that came to mind. I wiped at my eyes, smudged my makeup but did not care. I looked across at Papa and took his hands in mine. “Never in my life did I think I'd meet someone like you, Alessandro Emeritus. Never will I ever meet someone like you again. I promise to love you, care for you and cherish you for all our time together. You are my world and I will forever be grateful to have you.”

Emeritus waited a moment, I suppose to see if I had more. My words were done. Short and to the point. If I said any more I'd start bawling like a baby. I looked over at him, nodding that I was finished.

“The rings?” Emeritus said.

I let go of Papa's hands and reached up to pluck Isabella off my shoulder. I watched as Papa slipped off his gloves, dropping them to the floor. I held Isabella towards Emeritus and heard him sigh. He untied the ribbon and took the rings. He held them in his hands, whispering a prayer for Satan to bless them. He took the first, the platinum band with purple stones and handed it to me. I took the ring and looked at Papa. I smiled.

“May Satan bear witness to the start of this binding process. The exchange of rings, used to symbolize the bond of these two men.” Emeritus said.

I reached out and took Papa's left hand. I had no hesitation as I slipped the ring onto his finger. I knew that I was meant to wait but my level of excitement rushed me. It made Emeritus smile. I repeated the words he whispered to me.

“With this ring, I show the sincerity of my vows. I will honor this marriage. I will honor you. All in the name of Satan.” I had said. I squeezed Papa's hand at the point I should have slipped the ring on.

Emeritus handed the second ring, matching save for my choice in stone color (an alternation of red and black), to his brother. Papa took my hand and had the same excited look in his eyes but held off slipping the ring on until the proper time.

“I now must ask if there are any objections to this binding ritual before we proceed.” Emeritus said, skipping the typical pause he continued. “Great. Now please, approach the altar.”

Papa and I took the few steps together, stopping at the altar. Emeritus walked around to the other side. He pulled out a chalice of wine and set it down before us. “I need both of you to give me your left hands.” He said. We presented them.

I watched as Emeritus lifted the knife off the altar and as quickly as possible, to help ease the pain, nicked us both at the center of our palms. Each little cut started to bleed. It stung but was not painful. He took hold of our hands and put them together, wrapping them up in a black satin ribbon, symbolic of the binding of our lives. He secured the knot before lifting our hands up, letting a few drops of blood fall into the wine.

“Satan Almighty, see this final step in this binding ritual. Let it serve its purpose to show the united lives of your followers, Alessandro and Raffaele. Keep them in your protection. Guided by your light, Old Master. Grant them a life together, full of happiness and wonder.” Emeritus said as he released our hands and held the chalice over a burning black candle.

In the old tradition, it was customary to drink from the chalice. I was particularly relieved that was written out of practice.

“It is now, with the power granted to me to speak for the Master Himself, I pronounce you officially bound and married.” Emeritus said. “You may kiss but please, keep it clean I don't want to see you two-”

His words faded as I felt Papa kiss me. The world around us seemed to melt away. The arms not bound at the hand moved to hold the other close and we kissed hard and deep, Emeritus's request be damned. Truth be told, I'd have jumped him if it was not for the sudden appearance of twelve ghouls, surrounding our small group.

“Shit.” I whispered. I knew it was likely coming but I desperately hoped it would not.

Papa quickly untied our hands and turned to face the largest of the ghouls. It was who we assumed their leader was, the fire ghoul that called the shots.

“Oh. Looks like we missed it guys.” The creature said. “We're kind of pissed off we had to hear about it but did not receive formal invitations. Seems the failed leader has married the rat. I'm sick over it.” He spat.

“This ends tonight ghoul.” Papa said. I could see him starting to change into his demonic form. “You are a disgrace to this church. Failing not only us, but Lucifer as well. It's over.”

I could see Sarah slink away, muttering to herself. I was confused at first but when the first ghoul had become frozen in place I understood she'd perfected the spell. I wondered how she managed in such a short time. My curiosity was answered as my eyes fell on Sister Alicia, who'd managed to stop one as well. She was a witch? I spotted Special, taking Imperator to a safer location, still inside the chapel. She was by the back of the altar, a greater distance between her and the ghouls. Elana stood with her.

“You can't do anything right you fool. What makes you think we can be stopped this time?” Another ghoul said. I froze as it walked up closer to me.

“You're a failure Emeritus. Just give up. Make this easy and no one else gets hurt.” The leader said, closing in on Papa.

“I will not give up.” Papa replied, lashing out and scratching the ghoul across his chest. “This is over.”

The scratch didn't stop the ghoul. It only caused it to laugh darkly and get right up in Papa's face. “Calling in your brother for backup won't help you either. You're done for.” He hissed.

“E-emeritus?” I squeaked, looking back towards Dante. His help really would be helpful at that point. He looked back at me and nodded slowly.

I took a step back, feeling helpless. I didn't know what to do. I had nothing to offer, my mind going blank as my anxiety creeped in. I let out a pathetic squeak.

“Grab the rat.” The head ghoul snapped, looking at me. “We'll torture him first, make Papa watch his dear husband suffer before I put him out of his misery.”

I squeaked again and sort of threw Isabella towards Elana, for safekeeping. I was not fast enough as I felt the arms of a ghoul wrap around my middle, knocking me off my feet.

“I can't move!” A ghoul shouted from down one of the aisles. “Fuck. Why can't I move?” It screeched.

I was kicking and screaming as the ghoul dragged me across the front of the room.

“Let Cardinal Copia go!” I heard Special shout as he came running towards me and tackling both the ghoul and myself to the floor. I scrambled away and could hear the hissing and scratching as the two ghouls squabbled on the ground.

I couldn't help it. I threw up. I tried to get up on my feet but a different ghoul ran over and kicked me down. It was small but strong. He stepped down on my chest, leaving me utterly trapped.

“I can't move either.” Yet another ghoul shouted.

“How are you doing this?” The leader barked, grabbing hold of Papa. “Which one of your little shits is doing this?”

Papa said nothing, struggling to get out of the ghoul's grasp.

As a third ghoul cried out that it was paralyzed, I assumed Sarah and Alicia were still doing well. I couldn't see anything, pinned to the floor as I was. A loud shout of pain echoed through the room, bouncing off the high ceilings. I knew that it had come from Emeritus and I turned my head getting sick again. I tried to see what happened but the ghoul that had me stepped harder against my chest. I groaned out in pain, the hard stone floor very uncomfortable under my back.

Another scream of pain echoed and was followed by a dark shadow in my peripheral vision. It was gone as soon as it appeared.

“Oh fuck!” A ghoul shouted. “This was not part of the plan boss.” Another called out.

I heard the loud crack of breaking bone and suddenly I was able to sit up. The ghoul that had pinned me was curled up on the floor, groaning in agony. My eyes lifted up from the floor. Standing before me was one of the most terrifying things I had ever seen. A large demon, easily eight feet tall with an expansive wing span stood there, looking down at me. It's eyes were glowing yellow from a face that resembled that of an owl. In place of a beak was a large mouth filled with sharp, jagged teeth. The large body was slightly humanoid, but also much like an animal, blacker than night and smelled strongly of the Hellish landscape. Long arms that ended in two enormous clawed hands hung down at its side. Equally large claws covered its feet, legs bent backward.

“D-dante?” I whispered.

“Get yourself out of here if you're not going to help.” He growled at me.

As I scrambled away I heard him speak the banishment curse and the broken ghoul vanished from the chapel. I didn't stop moving until I collided with the body of a ghoul laying across the floor. I jumped, turning to look. The ghoul had its mask knocked off and had scratches all over their face. It was still breathing, heavily, but unable to move. It smelled like dirt, my assumption was that it was an earth ghoul. Laying beside it was another. My heart leapt into my throat. It was Special. I crawled towards him and pulled him up off the floor, laying him across my lap. He was conscious but looked stunned and in pain. I pulled off his mask and pet his cheek.

“I'm sorry Cardinal Copia.” Special sighed. “I, tried.”

“Don't you dare apologize. You tried and you did good Special.” I whispered. “You will be fine. You hear me?”

“Okay Cardinal Copia. I will be fine.” He whispered and reached up to put his claw over my hand.

The sound of Sarah screaming had me up on my feet. Elana had rushed towards her and the two of them were kicking and flailing at a ghoul that had not yet been stopped. I was about to go help when I heard the most horrible, guttural sound I had ever heard. My head shot to the side and my stomach sank immediately.

“Alessandro!” I cried, watching the ghoul that had him pull the missing dagger out of his back. As I rushed closer to him I screamed as he stabbed him again, this time in the front, right under his ribs.

“No!” I shouted and flung myself onto the ghoul's back. I swung my arms, pounding him over and over with my fists. “You fucking piece of shit.” I screamed, each blow I delivered getting harder.

I was blinded by rage. I couldn't think. I couldn't see. I was screaming and punching and then I was thrown off the ghoul, landing hard on my back. It stunned me but I was quick to recover. I crawled to Papa, pulling him into my arms.

“Alessandro. Please.” I whispered, holding onto his body. He was limp in my arms but he looked up at me. I could see his pain. I felt it too. I sobbed loudly as he opened his mouth to speak but only blood dripped out.

“How does it feel, rat?” The ghoul said, spitting his own blood onto the floor. “Watching your love die and know that you can't follow?” He laughed, sounded pained.

Something inside me snapped. I gently put Papa down, barely aware that Imperator had come over to him. I said nothing, just stared at the ghoul. The chapel was silent. All eyes were on the altar, on Papa, on me. My hands clenched into tight fists. I didn't know what I was doing until I was doing it. My eyes closed and I started to whisper. My words were a hope, a prayer. I didn't know how it might help but I did it.

“Dark Lord. Whatever power you have gifted me, I call upon it now. I wait for no banishment. No trials or prisons. This world needs to be rid of this filth.” I dropped onto my knees. I opened my eyes and stared at the lead ghoul. My nostrils flared and my gaze was piercing. “I call upon the use of pestilence. Wipe these foul creatures from this world. I call for a plague upon them. These twelve ghouls. May they never return.” I called out each of their names, all involved. The twelve names on Special's list.

The ghoul started laughing. I was certain that whatever I'd done hadn't worked. He stared at me and I at him. I felt sick. I felt terrified. I was going to lose anything and everything I had come to love. I was convinced I'd already lost Alessandro. I didn't want to go on but I had no choice.

“Satan please!” I shouted.

The ghoul continued to laugh and I watched him try and get to his feet. I was stunned when he fell over, the dagger clamored to the floor.

“No.” The ghoul said, voice cracking and choked. “You son of a bitch.” He fell to the floor. They all started falling over. The silence was shattered by loud screams. The bodies of the ghouls convulsed and their wails were ones of agony.

I got up on my feet. I closed the space between me and the lead ghoul. My eyes looked at his hand, grey skin was turning black. A wet, hacking cough could be heard throughout the room. I stood there and watched them die. “Good riddance you miserable fuck.” I said, crushing the ghoul's hand under my foot.

I had expected a sick satisfaction. They met the end they deserved. Instead, I was overcome with dread. They were gone. I had stopped them. But for what? I believed that Papa was gone and I did the only thing I could. I ran. Out the chapel, out the church. I just ran until my lungs burned. I ran until I felt my knees give out. I ran until I couldn't keep going. I had no idea where I had ended up, just somewhere out in the woods. I was disgusted with myself for killing them. I was more disgusted that I felt no remorse.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	44. The Ghouls Are Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what happened after the incident with the ghouls. The chapter takes place almost entirely in the church infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my follow up to the last chapter. There is hope but not without a little sadness.
> 
> Mention of hospital like situations and injury. Nothing graphic.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

The gut wrenching sound of Papa's cries of pain echoed in my mind. They played over and over and no matter how desperately I tried to block the look I saw in his eyes, such pain and such sorrow, I couldn't do it. The image of his white suit and pale demon skin stained in blood was burned into my mind and I could do nothing but cry. The thought of our bound life together ending just minutes after it began was tearing my sanity apart. There was nothing left at all. I'd gone mad, driven to kill in revenge. The killings did not ease any of my pain and I felt that time wouldn't either. I had gone into the marriage knowing that in time I'd lose Papa to old age. Never did I think that he'd be taken from me in cold blooded murder. I wasn't coping with it. I believed I never would.

The forest was dark and it was cold. Though it was near the end of winter, so close to the promise of spring, a frosty chill set in when the sun was down. After a time, I began to feel the cold. After even longer, even that feeling stopped. I felt nothing. I was numb inside and out. I don't know how long I was out there, wherever it was that I sat. It could have been hours or even days.

My white suit was destroyed, covered in dirt, both Papa's and Special's blood, and my own sick. I laid myself down on the ground, praying for a death I knew would not arrive. Everything I ever wanted was gone, taken from me the instant I had it. In the hours leading up to the wedding, my brain was full of worst case scenarios. The end result had never crossed my mind. It shouldn't have gone that way. I was supposed to be happy. My love and I were to begin our journey of married life. I wasn't supposed to be alone anymore. I knew what it was that lay ahead for me, an immortal life. But in that moment, I was dead inside. I was prepared to spend eternity there on the forest floor, begging for Satan to take pity on me, and bring me back to my Alessandro. I cried myself to the verge of passing out. I was teetering on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness. It was the calling of my name that pulled me back from the edge. I didn't move but my eyes snapped open. The sound of approaching footsteps drew nearer and nearer.

“Copia!” The voice called out again. It sounded so far away but being I heard it more clearly, I knew logically it must had moved closer. “Copia. Where the Hell are you?” It was Emeritus, and he was still in his demonic form. I didn't move. I didn't respond. Nothing that he, or anyone could say could make this better. I hoped he'd give up and leave me alone. I wanted it. I deserved it.

“Lucifer, Copia.” I heard the demon growl, large body hovering over me, big yellow eyes looking down at my disheveled and lifeless form. I stared blankly at his clawed feet, not turning to his face as he spoke. I had the idea that if I didn't move, he'd think I was dead and just go. I wanted him to go. I wanted no one but Alessandro and that was just a thing of impossibility.

I was given no choice but to look up at the demonic form of Emeritus as he used his large hands to roll me out onto my back. I groaned, body stiff from a combination of pain and to-the-bone coldness. I still said nothing, just stared up at him. He poked at my face with an exceptionally long claw.

“I have to get you back to the church. You will freeze out here.” He said voice deep, as to be expected coming from such a large creature.

“No.” I whispered, voice stuck in my throat. “Just leave me here.” I closed my eyes and refused to budge.

“Stop pitying yourself Copia.” Emeritus said. “You did what you had to do. Those ghouls deserved that death. Now, do not cry over it. This sort of behavior is not good for you, or anyone.” I heard pity in his tone. I thought it bold of him to claim I shouldn't pity myself yet he seemed to pity me.

“Alessandro is gone.” I said, voice cracking.

“No he is not.” Emeritus replied.

“He's alive?” I asked, disbelieving it.

“He is but I do not know the state of his condition. The sisters got him to the infirmary. Special too. They are in poor shape but both are very much alive.”

“He's alive.” I whispered and pushed myself up to a seated position. If it wasn't for my extreme relief in hearing his words, I'd probably felt an awful lot of pain sitting up so fast. I was crying hysterically but it was no longer tears of sadness or helplessness. I was so glad to hear that news. My tears were those of happiness and joy. I could deal with injury. He would heal.

“Did you think otherwise?” Emeritus said. I could hear sadness in his gravelly voice.

“I really did.” I sighed. “Oh praise Satan. We must go back.” I tried to climb to my feet but found my legs wouldn't work. I rolled up into a curled position. I'd really gotten myself into a mess and had no idea how far I was from the church. I didn't know how I was getting back.

“Hold still.” Emeritus said when he saw me stumble trying to move. My body tensed when I felt his arms wrap around me, lifting me into the air. I eased when I came to my senses. I leaned into his large body, clinging to his neck as he turned back towards the church.

“How long were you looking for me?” I asked, not quite comfortable being held as I was. I knew I had to deal with it, unwilling to trust my legs.

“An hour.” He answered and I could hear his voice rumbling up from inside his chest. “I didn't know where you went. I spent my time wandering through the churchyard before coming out here.”

“Where am I?” I said.

“About a kilometer east of the gardens.” He answered. “I will get you back as quickly as I can.”

My body turned, clinging more tightly to his large demonic body. I was freezing and I used his Hell fueled heat to my advantage. I was exhausted and nearly fell asleep in his arms. The hypnotic nature to his large steps gently rocked me into a much needed calm. I fought the urge to sleep, knowing I needed to be awake for when we returned. I believed Emeritus said his brother was alive, but I needed to see it for myself.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

When I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize my surroundings. I was laying down, wrapped up snuggly with several blankets. I hadn't immediately recalled what had happened either. I looked around the small room from my place on a very small bed. The walls were pale blue. I recognized that I was in the infirmary. I was dressed in a long shirt, my pants were gone. My memory only came back at the sound of Elana's voice soft voice. She was talking to someone else.

“Where is Alessandro?” I said, only managed to croak the words out. My mouth was dry, painfully so. I tried but I couldn't sit up, feeling much too weak. I noticed then I had been stuck with an IV needle and had been hooked up to a saline drip. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't care at that point. I needed to know where Papa was and I desperately needed to see him. I tried again to move but could not.

“Copia, you're awake.” I heard Sarah say and saw her come into my line of vision. Her hair was messed, caked in dried blood. She must've been who Elana was talking to. “Papa is in for surgery. He's cut very deep and lost a lot of blood.” She whispered, petting the top of my head, stroking over my hair. I closed my eyes once more.

I let out a quiet sob. “Why am I here?” I whispered. “When can I see him?”

“You can see him when he comes out.” Elana said, walking up to my other side. She took my hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over the back of my knuckles. “You're suffering a mild case of hypothermia and dehydration, you should be fine after getting some rest. The doctors gave you some liquids and removed your soiled clothes. These blankets will help bring up your temperature. Emeritus was lucky to find you when he did. We thank Satan he did.”

“Where is Emeritus now? How long have I been asleep?” I asked, opening my eyes. My throat hurt, everything was too dry. I felt mentally drained. It was too much for me, everything was too much.

“He's upstairs.” Sarah answered. “He needs to rest after his transformation. It took a lot out of him.”

“Is he okay?” I whispered, closing my eyes. I couldn't decide if I should try and keep them open. I felt terrible either way.

“Yes.” Sarah said. “And you will be too. You both need to rest. You've been sleeping almost three hours. It's nearly daybreak.”

“Do not worry or upset yourself Copia. Sleep if you need to. You do need to.” Elana said.

I took a moment to gather what little energy I could. I opened my eyes and looked from Sarah to Elana. “And Special?” I sighed. “Is… is he okay?” I could not stop the worry, even as Elana told me to. The last I saw of the ghoul, he was in a bad way. I cared for him very deeply and would hate to learn he wasn't.

“He's in the next room over.” Elana replied. “Alicia is with him. He's pretty banged up, scratched and bruised, but he will be okay in a few days. All his wounds are surface damage. No broken bones or internal bleeding. Ghouls heal quickly. Special will be back to his unique self before you know it. Right at your side like the loyal friend he is.” She smiled encouragingly. I couldn't bring myself to smile back.

I grew quiet again, letting myself think. The night's events played over and I felt my anxiety creep over me. I closed my eyes and felt Elana let go of my hand. Sarah continued to stroke my hair and her actions soothed me. Suddenly, my eyes shot open. “Do you have Isabella?” I asked.

I heard Elana sigh deeply. I didn't like the sound. “I'm so sorry Copia.” She whispered. “We couldn't find her. I went back to the chapel once we got Papa here and she is just… she's gone.”

I started to cry. Not my darling Isabella. I was so angry with myself, never should have taken her into the chapel, knowing that danger was likely to happen. My selfish desire to have her at the wedding was the reason she was gone. I felt my heart break for the second time that night. There was still the risk of losing Alessandro, if the surgery went wrong and I lost my dearest rat. I hoped, with little optimism, that she would turn up. I started to feel myself shutting down once more.

“W-what happened with the ghouls?” I asked, trying to distract myself. “The ones I killed?”

“Emeritus marked their bodies with the banishment sigil before Imperator had the chapel cleared.” Sarah said. “Their souls will not rest in Hell, Copia. They will be punished for what they have done. You did the right thing.”

It didn't feel right. I wasn't violent in nature and I had killed eleven ghouls. They very well may have deserved that end but it just felt wrong. I didn't regret what I did. I just felt unsettled.

“Was Imperator hurt?” I asked, then completely changed topics. “Can I get some water?” I was in dire need to stop the dry feeling.

“She is okay. She's upset, for obvious reasons, but it was like she's on autopilot. She knew what had to be done and it's back to work.” Elana replied. She helped me sit up and to drink some water from a bottle she lifted off the bedside table. I thanked her and she helped me to lay down again.

“You should get some sleep Copia.” Sarah whispered. “I promise to wake you as soon as there's news about Papa.”

I didn't want to sleep but had no energy to argue or fight the need for it. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. “Yes, please wake me up.” I whispered. I didn't know if she replied, succumbing to sleep once more.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

It was a nurse that woke me up. The light was off in the small room but brightness from the hall outside my door gave plenty of help to see. He was standing by my bedside, removing the IV from my arm. I watched him silently as he worked. I'd never before been in a hospital like setting and I was a lot nervous and a little scared.

“How are you feeling Cardinal Copia?” He asked.

“Okay.” I whispered. Relatively speaking at least. I'd definitely felt better before but I had also felt worse.

“That is good, your eminence. Your temperature has leveled off, just under what is normal. Do you know if that's typical for you?”

I didn't know and told him as such. “Is Papa out of surgery yet?” I asked. That was what held most importance to me.

“Yes. He's in recovery now. Things went very well. Most vital organs were missed by the two punctures, but his left lung did collapse.” The nurse explained. “It will take time but he will recover.”

“Oh thank Satan.” I said, breathing a sigh of relief. “May I see him?”

“Soon. We want to make sure he comes around from his anesthesia. I can bring you to him once we move him into a private room.” He said. “Sit tight for, I will guess half an hour, but the doctors will make that call.”

“Thank you, what's your name?” I said.

“It's Brother Andrew, your eminence.” He replied.

“Thank you Brother Andrew. Do you know what happened to the sisters that were in here?” I said.

“Yes your eminence. Sister Imperator stopped by around six. She told them to go home, that they should rest.” Brother Andrew said.

“Imperator was here?” I questioned.

“Yes. She was very much concerned with you. She said she would come back before dinner.” He said.

“And what time is it now?” I asked.

He looked at his watch. “It's just about nine thirty, your eminence.” He said. “Now just take it easy. I'll be back to get you when Papa is ready for visitors.”

“I appreciate that. Thanks.” I said and shifted until I was more comfortable in the small bed.

I watched him leave and sat there staring off, into the hallway but my eyes were unfocused. I dreaded the idea of being alone with my thoughts, but at least I had some answers and a loose timeframe of when I would get to see Papa. I wished I had a book to read, something to occupy my time. I wasn't alone for long as a familiar shape slipped through my door.

“What are you doing up out of bed?” I asked, surprised to see Special standing there. He was dressed in comfortable looking clothes, much less formal than I'd ever seen him. He had his mask on and both of his hands were bandaged up.

“I am in the room next door Cardinal Copia. Once I knew you were awake I had to come see you.” Special said. “Do you mind if I come closer? Or I can just go back to my room if you want to be alone.”

“I do not want to be alone.” I said in a rush. “And I am more than happy to have your company Special. Please, come sit down.” I tapped the side of the bed. There was not much room but he'd fit.

The ghoul walked closer, his whole gait was off, likely from the injuries he'd acquired in the fight he'd been involved in, the fight that started with his intent to protect me. He sat down, level with my hips. He folded his arms, resting his gauze covered hands on his lap. I noticed then, his tail was also bandaged. I felt terrible for him.

“I heard that you were nearly frozen Cardinal Copia. Why did you leave all of us?” He said. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. “You ran away. What made you run away?”

I shook my head, unsure how to answer him. I ran for many reasons. I was scared. I was ashamed. I was devastated. “I don't know, Special.” I whispered. “A lot of reasons.” I lifted my hands towards his face. “May I?” I asked quietly. I hated that stupid mask.

“Yes Cardinal Copia.” He answered and leaned closer so I could lift it up and off. His grey skin was reddish in parts, swollen and bruised. His cheeks and neck were deeply scratched. It was terrible. His eyes, however, were bright and green as always. He did well to hide the pain he was almost definitely feeling. I envied him for that. I couldn't hide my feelings at all.

“May I ask you something?” I said, touching his arm, over the place his bandages ended. The ghoul nodded slowly. “Did you know that Alicia was a witch? Is that why you insisted she be there? You knew she could help?”

“I did not know that Cardinal Copia. I told you my reasons for wanting her there.” Special said. “I found out when Sarah and Elana did. We were talking about it while you went to see Papa before the ceremony.”

“We lucked out then.” I whispered.

“Yes, I suppose we did.” The ghoul sighed. “Do you know how Papa is doing?” He asked.

“Only that he came out of surgery. I am waiting to see him.” I replied. “I have faith he will pull through. The doctors seem optimistic as well.”

“You do not mind that I wait with you?” Special said.

“I don't mind at all.” I said and smiled softly at him. He smiled back. “I want to thank you for stepping in when you did, Special. I'm sorry you got hurt.”

“I needed to protect my best friend.” He whispered. “I will heal. I did what I had to. You are okay Cardinal Copia and for that I am thankful.”

My heart fluttered at his words and I leaned over to give the ghoul a hug. I wrapped my arms around his middle, careful not to hold too tight. His own arms wrapped around me and I could feel his bandaged hands pressed into my back. Not wanting to cause him discomfort, I pet over his hair a few times. He seemed to like it so I kept going. When my fingers brushed over his horns, Special's tail flicked and he jumped up and back. I didn't understand what had just happened.

“Don't do that Cardinal Copia.” He muttered.

“I'm sorry!” I said, thinking that I'd hurt him somehow.

“It is okay.” Special whispered and looked down towards the floor. “You did not know.”

“Did I hurt you?” I asked quietly. He shook his head no before lifting his head to meet my eyes.

“No Cardinal Copia. Touching a ghouls horns can be considered a sexual act for some of us.” He said.

My cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. “Shit, I am sorry.” I said. Special only shrugged.

What could have been an extremely awkward next few minutes was thankfully interrupted by the presence of Sister Alicia walking into my room.

“H-hello Cardinal Copia. Hi Sp-special.” She said cheerfully. “I, um, I h-have brought y-you g-guys some co-coffee.” She said and walked further into the room to hand us each a steaming mug. I thanked her with a smile and Special kissed her cheek.

“H-how are y-you f-feeling?” She asked me, standing at my bedside. “Y-you look o-okay.”

“I am feeling better Sister. Thank you.” I said and sipped the coffee. “Did you make this?” I asked.

“Y-yes.” She replied, face filling with concern. “I-is it b-bad?”

“Oh, not at all. I think it's great.” I said. It was true.

“I think that she makes coffee just as good as you do Cardinal Copia.” Special said, already having drained the mug. He had to hold it between both hands, unable to use his fingers. Once it was empty, he set it down on the foot of my bed.

“Th-the C-cardinal taught me h-how t-to make i-it.” Alicia said. I nodded. I was the one that taught her how.

Another social interruption came as Brother Andrew walked into the room. “Oh, hello.” He said to my guests. They said it back. He looked at me and smiled. “The doctors gave me the okay to bring you to see Papa.”

I smiled brightly and passed my unfinished coffee to Special. He took it and quickly drank it down, passing the empty mug to Alicia.

“Alicia and I will return to my room now Cardinal Copia. Please send our well wishes to Papa.” Special said.

“I will do that Special. See you two later.” I said and watched them leave.

I turned my body to climb down off the bed. The tile floor was cold under my feet but I didn't care. I followed Brother Andrew from my room and down the hall. We twisted and turned down aisles, weaving our way towards the intensive care wing of the infirmary. My own body still ached and my anxiety left me feeling ill, but I moved forward knowing what was waiting for me. The two of us were stopped just outside the last door in the hall by a tall woman dressed in black with an open lab coat, the same blue color as the walls.

“Thank you Brother Andrew.” She said, her voice was soft and accented. She turned to me and that's when I saw she wasn't completely human. Her teeth were fanged, her eyes a golden brown color with slit pupils in place of round. I hadn't noticed at first, her long blonde hair covered the points of her elongated ears.

“How are you doing Cardinal?” She asked. “I hear you suffered some temperature issues. I am Dr. Jinafo Frazer by the way. I'm the surgeon who treated Papa. As it may be obvious to you, I specialize in demonic healing.”

“I will be better once I get to see him.” I answered honestly. “The surgery went well?”

“Very well Cardinal. I am just out here to give you some information before I let you inside the room.” She said.

“Alright.” I whispered. I just wanted to get in there but logically it made sense. I did like the idea of knowing what I'd be walking into.

“The surgery took several hours but I was able to repair everything that had been damaged. His ability to heal quickly will certainly aid in his recovery.” She began. “His blood loss took him to a dangerously low level but we have him on a strict schedule to work on replacing it. I imagine by this evening he will have his blood count back to where it should be. It is not easy to come across cambion blood but I found a comparable substitute. Once its amount is stable, his healing will kick in.”

I nodded, following her words but not being medically savvy I knew little of what she meant. I assumed her news was good but only based that on her neutral expression.

“I want you to be ready when you go in there Cardinal.” She said and put her hand on my shoulder. “I have him sedated. He'd be in a lot of pain if he were conscious. He is also hooked up to many machines so I can monitor his progress.”

“He won't know I'm here?” I asked.

“At this time, no.” She replied. “But I do think you being with him will have its benefits.”

“I absolutely plan on being there. How long can I stay?” I said.

“As long as you wish to Cardinal. Myself and a few other staff will pop in and out but you two will be alone down here.” She said. “Come on, I'll take you inside.”

Dr. Frazer opened the door and I followed her into the room. It was a larger room than mine had been but was much more cluttered with machines and various medical equipment that I had no clue about. Papa was laying in the bed, fast asleep. Wires and tubes were running around him but other than that, he looked as if he were resting normally. The blood had been washed away and with the blanket pulled up under his arms, I could not see any of his bandages. The slow rise and fall of his chest brought an unquantifiable sense of relief to me. He was alive. Immediately, my eyes welled with tears and a few trickled down my cheeks.

“I'll leave you to it.” The doctor said. “Just hit the call button on the side of the bed if you need anything at all.” I turned to watch her leave, shutting the door behind her.

I turned back towards the bed and sniffled quietly. I closed the distance and stood at Papa's side. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. His skin was cold against my lips. Not an icy cold, but much lower than I was used to, especially when he was in his demonic form. I stood back up and touched his hair, gently petting over the soft locks. I let a few strands run through my fingers. The low and steady beeps of all the equipment surrounding us was the opposite of calming.

“Hello Alessandro.” I whispered. I knew he wouldn't hear me but I was going to talk anyway. I did so for my own wellbeing. “Pretty shitty end to the ritual, no?” I laughed quietly. Nothing was funny but I knew that if he could, he'd be joking to lighten the mood. It was one of the things I loved so much about him.

There was a chair not far from the bed but I chose to sit down on the side of the bed. It was the side he was not injured. I snuggled up to his resting body and put my head on his shoulder.

“I thought you were dead Alessandro.” I whispered, getting teary eyed again. “I panicked. I over reacted. That is why I ran. Lucifer, I was so stupid. I should have stayed with you.” I reached and took his hand, aware of the IV he had stuck in the back. I loosely wrapped my fingers around his and just held on.

“I won't run out on you anymore. I need you, my love. I want to be there. I hope you know that.” I said. “Of course you know that. I should stop doubting the thought of not being good enough. I make mistakes but you make me feel good enough Alessandro. When you wake up, I'm going to tell you all of this again. You deserve to know. I will tell you as often as I can. Despite this all, I am so very happy we married last night. For those few short minutes I felt like the happiest man alive.”

“The ghouls are gone. They won't bother us ever again. I don't know if you know, but I did it for you, my love. I called on our Master. Shit, when I saw what they had done to you Alessandro, I reacted on pure instinct. I destroyed them for destroying you.” I said, turning to press a kiss to his pale skin. He still felt cold to me. “I am so sorry you have suffered so greatly. I am not sorry for what I did. I thought I was but for you, I'd do it again.”

“We lost Isabella.” I whispered. “I do not know if she's died or just gone missing. I am heartbroken over it. I am heartbroken over your poor condition Alessandro. But your doctor seems to know what she's doing so I cling to the thought you will be well again. Special is hurt but he will be okay. The sisters, all safe. Your brother has exhausted himself but I am hoping he is fine.”

I rambled on and soon felt myself start to drift off. The last thing I remembered was the feel of Papa squeezing my hand as I fell asleep next to him in the small bed.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	45. He's Asking For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardi deals with stresses of the aftermath. Imperator offers her gratitude. The healing process begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still plugging along with this fic. If plans go as I think they will, my next chapter should be the last. Don't quote me though. It could be a few more. I just don't know.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting. It's all appreciated!
> 
> Stay tuned for the final chapter(s) and the sequel.

There was a soft knock on the door. “C'm in.” I mumbled sleepily. I sat up, mindful that Papa was still asleep beside me. The door opened and Sister Imperator walked in.

“Good Evening Cardinal.” She said, keeping her voice low. “I had not expected to see you in here. How are you feeling?”

“I am doing alright.” I answered, tugging the bottom of my shirt down to further cover my plague scarred legs. It was bad enough she was seeing me so unprofessionally dressed, I didn't need her commenting on visible skin.

“And Papa? Has he woken up yet?” She asked and walked closer, taking a seat in the empty chair.

“No. Not yet.” I said, looking down at her. “The doctor says it's best to keep him sedated because of the pain.”

“I see.” Imperator said. “There is good news though? He will recover?”

“Yes.” I whispered. “That is what I've been told.”

“Praise Satan for that then.” She said. “I was quite worried.”

“I was too Sister.” I said. “I was certain that I'd lost him.”

“For a time I thought that we'd lost you as well Cardinal.” She said, relaxed in the chair. I'd never seen her relaxed.

“I am sorry for that. I made an error in judgment. I know now that I shouldn't have run.” I whispered, feeling deep shame. “I will not be so reckless again.”

“It was an error Cardinal, but I do not believe you have been reckless. We all deal with emotional distress in our own ways. I am very grateful that Emeritus the Second was able to find you before worse things had happened.” She said. Her words surprised me. I hadn't a clue what to say in response. “When all has settled, Cardinal, I wish to hold a ceremony in your honor. What you have done for this church, stopping those ghouls, has been above and beyond. Once more you outshine the rest of the clergy with your work.”

I chewed my lip nervously. I started shaking my head. “I do not want a celebration of this. I should not be rewarded for murder, even if they had it coming.” I said.

Imperator smiled. “You are a good man Cardinal. You stopped what had been months of terrible happenings. You have prevented further destruction to this church and our people.” She said. “You put an end to this and given us the chance to move forward. Do not think of it as if you have committed murder. Those ghouls deserved everything they got. Not only enemies to us, but to the Dark Lord Himself. You have done an honorable thing Cardinal Copia, and it will not go unrewarded.”

“Then reward me in private if you insist, Imperator. I do not want this image of me, the image of a killer, to be well known. I am not proud.” I said. “I am not a monster.”

The sister sighed heavily and her face softened for just a moment. “Very well, no ceremony.” She said, sitting up a little straighter. “But you cannot keep denying what you are Cardinal Copia. The Dark Lord has granted you the gift, the honor of being one of his Four. That makes you a killer, whether or not you personally give it a name. Your true purpose is to destroy when the time is right, when He calls upon you.”

“Well now is not the time!” I shouted at her, not feeling guilty about it in the least. “I will fulfill my duty when I am called upon and not a second sooner. My actions were pure reaction to saving my loved ones.” My volume decreased but the tone stayed strong. “I am not going to live my life bound to dealing out death. I just will not.” I could feel my heart racing. I was beyond being angry. It was the last thing I wanted but Imperator had pushed me to it.

She looked at me, slightly stunned. When she gathered her composure she steeled her expression. “Why don't you go relax Cardinal? Go take some rest upstairs. This anger you are feeling is no good for the healing process.” She said, very calmly.

“I am not leaving him.” I said, my own voice starting to calm. I looked down at Papa, sleeping so peacefully at my side. “I will relax when I know he wakes up.” I'd find peace once I knew he was on the mend, once we were out of the anxiety inducing infirmary and away from those horrible beeping monitors.

“I will sit with him, Copia.” She said softly. “Go shower. Go relax in a real bed. I will send someone for you if anything changes. Papa is well looked after, receiving top level care. He will rest and heal whether or not you're by his side. You must care for yourself as well.”

I wanted to say no, but she had a point. I could use a shower and a change of clothes. “Fine.” I sighed. “I will go but I am not going to sleep. I will be back as soon as I freshen up.”

“I will be here when you return. Now go.” She said.

I climbed down off the bed, turning to look down at Papa. I softly brushed his cheek with my fingers and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “I'll be right back Alessandro.” I whispered. “I love you so much. This will all be okay.” I said the last bit mostly for myself.

I left the room and made my way through the halls, searching for the exit to the main church. I ran into Sister Alicia and Special, who'd just been given the okay to leave. They followed me halfway up to my chambers before I stopped and turned to them.

“Listen, I just really need to be alone right now. Isn't there someplace you two would rather be than following me around?” I said, words a little harsher than I had intended them to be. I was exhausted, despite all my sleep. I was anxious and edgy and desperately wanted to just be alone. I hadn't meant to sound so cold but it happened.

“We can leave you alone, Cardinal Copia.” Special said. He sounded defeated, like he wanted to be there to help.

“Thank you.” I said. I watched as Sister Alicia took the ghoul by the arm and led him off in the opposite direction. She gave me a small smile and wave. I nodded in response. I waited until they turned the corner, out of view, before I continued my way home.

The chambers were not empty when I returned. Sisters Sarah and Elana were in there, as if they'd been waiting for me. The coffee table was still set up, with bottles of wine and trays of cut meats and cheeses. They were there to provide refreshments after the ritual the night before. A small party of sorts, before a planned event, a larger get together after Papa's return from tour. They were a reminder of the joyful, intimate and friends-only celebration that never stood a chance. My heart sank.

“Your dormitory is safe now, you do not need to be here.” I said in place of hello. I didn't stop walking, just headed towards the bedroom.

“We want to be here Copia.” Sarah said. The two were seated on the sofa. I stopped to turn around.

“Well, I don't want you here.” I said. It wasn't kind but I wasn't thinking clearly.

“Sister Imperator asked us to keep an eye on you.” Elana said, standing up.

“I don't give a fuck about what Imperator says.” I snapped. I immediately apologized seeing the look on the sister's face at my tone. “I am sorry. I just, fuck. I just want to be alone right now.” I whispered.

“We will leave you alone.” Sarah said. “But we're not going anywhere.”

“Fine.” I sighed. I was too tired to argue. I didn't say anything else as I shut myself into the bedroom.

I threw myself down into the bed and just started screaming into the pile of pillows. I felt Asmodeus walk over to me, headbutting me in the shoulder. He must've been curled up on Papa's side of the bed, his favorite spot. I didn't stop the cat but I also didn't pay him any attention. My muted screams leveled off until I was left, sobbing. I turned onto my side and slowly stroked over the cat's back. Asmodeus purred and snuggled in next to me. I hugged him, thankful he was in a touching mood. I think he, like my rats, could sense my distress and was there for me. I had really learned to love that fluffy beast. I calmed down. I didn't sleep. I just lay there quietly, running my fingers through the thick black coat of the large cat and let it soothe me. There was a knock on the door.

“I said I wanted to be left alone.” I said, not yelling but loud enough to be heard.

“I know you did.” Came the reply. It was Sarah. “May I come in?”

I sighed and sat up. “Yes you may.” I said and the door creaked open.

It was difficult to see the sister in the dark of the room but I saw her outline in the door. Asmodeus jumped off the bed and ran out into the sitting room. I didn't mind. He provided the love and cuddles I needed. I rubbed my eyes, dragging my hands down over my cheeks. I half mumbled through a yawn. “What is it?” I asked, tone flat.

“Elana drew you a bath Copia. We think it might help you feel more at ease.” She said as she walked over and sat sideways on the foot of the bed. “I have some herbs I can drop in, they might help relax you further. You need to sleep, my friend. You're a total mess right now.”

“I've done enough sleeping.” I whispered. “I'm fine.”

“Copia, you're snippy and you're stressed. Yes, you've slept but you're not resting. Please, let us help you. You need to take better care of yourself.” She said.

“Can everyone stop telling me what I need?” I said, quite loudly. “I need Alessandro to be okay. I need my Isabella back. That's it. Not sleep. Not rest. Not anything.”

“I know you need those things.” Sarah whispered. She seemed unaffected by my foul mood. “But you need the other things too. If you don't start taking care of bettering yourself from all of this, Papa and Isabella won't have their Copia to come back too.”

I curled in on myself, huffing out like a stubborn child. Sarah was absolutely correct in her words to me. I rested my head against a knee. I took a few deep breaths before looking up at her. “If I agree to relax in the tub, will you let me go see him afterwards?” I said.

“I'm not your keeper Copia, you do what you want. I only ask that you take our advice. We're just trying to help you.” She said. “My advice is a nice soak and then get some sleep, good sleep. You can see Papa in the morning.”

“I want to see him tonight.” I said.

“Then see him tonight. But try and rest. Go take that bath, see how you feel afterwards.” She said and touched my shin.

“Alright. I'll do that.” I whispered and pushed myself to the edge of the bed to climb out. “I'm sorry Sarah, for being unpleasant. I'm snapping at everyone. There's no excuse.”

“I forgive you Copia. Go get yourself into that bath. I'll make you some tea.” She said and left the room. I was a couple steps behind her.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Elana and Sarah had been smart to set me up inside the bath. It had warm sudsy water and pleasant smelling herbs and oils. Sarah steeped me a nice hot cup of tea. It was all very relaxing. I was laying back, with my head reclined on a folded towel and my nearly empty mug sitting on the ledge at my side. I had my eyes closed and focused on my breathing. My mind was not clear but every ache and twinge in my body had been washed away. It felt wonderful to be so still and calm. I was quite happy to be sitting in silence. I thought that after I was done I would tend to the rats before rejoining Papa down in the infirmary. I soaked until the water went cold. I climbed out of the tub, pulling the drain and hopped right into the shower to properly wash. When all was said and done, I felt worlds better.

Wrapped up in a towel I slipped from the bathroom without being seen. I hurried into the bedroom and got myself dressed. Comfortable pants and an old and faded Black Sabbath shirt were my clothes of choice. I dried my hair with a shake of my towel and left it a mess. I applied some black eye makeup and grabbed my hoodie and some fresh socks. I carried it all into the sitting room and sat myself down on the closer sofa.

“Do you feel better now?” Elana asked. She'd been in the rats’ room and just come out when she heard me emerge from the bedroom.

“Yes. Thank you.” I said. “Sorry I've been a pain in everyone's ass.” I added as I slipped on my socks.

“You are stressed. Don't worry about it Copia.” She said and sat down at my side. “Sarah just went with Emeritus to pick through the kitchen. Please tell me you will stay and eat with us.”

I was hungry, my stomach rumbled at the mention of eating. “Alright, but then I am going back downstairs. I want to be there when Papa wakes up.” I said. Elana smiled, probably pleased I made a choice that was beneficial to my wellbeing.

“Imperator will call me if there is any news Copia. I have my phone right here.” She said. I nodded.

“Maybe I should look into getting a phone.” I whispered. It never really struck me as something I would need, but once this mess cleared up and Papa went back out on tour, it might be nice to keep in contact with him.

“You should.” Elana said with a laugh. “Get with the times old man.” She teased me and it actually got me to smile.

“Will you help me pick one out? I haven't a clue what to even look for when buying one.” I said, realizing how lame it made me sound. I really did have to get myself caught up with the world. I'd only really started using a computer around the time I was transferred from Spain.

“Of course I will.” She said with a smile. She turned to Asmodeus as he jumped up into her lap. He crawled across and settled in mine. “I'll even teach you how to use it. I'm much more patient with new learners. I can just see Papa getting so frustrated.”

“That would all be very kind of you Elana.” I said, looking at her but petting the cat between his ears. “Say, I'm going to go feed the rats now, would you care to help out?”

“I've already done that for you Copia. I wanted to give you time to really take it easy.” She said. “I'm really sorry that Isabella hasn't turned up yet. I am keeping an eye open for her.”

“She will come back.” I said. I had no way of knowing the truth behind my words but I damn sure had to keep that optimistic feeling going. “She's a smart girl. She has to be okay.”

“I will say an extra prayer.” Elana replied. I smiled.

The door to the chambers opened and in walked Emeritus and Sarah. They each carried a tray of bite sized foods and some plates. They set it all down on the table, which I noticed had been cleared up from last night's mess.

“Nice to see you up and about Copia.” Emeritus said with a smile. “I was a little bit worried.”

“I will be fine.” I said. “Thank you for coming after me.”

He took a seat across from me and looked into my eyes. “You're family now. I'm not going to just leave you alone in the forest.” He said.

I smiled. “I still thank you.” I said.

Since Sarah was the one still standing she started to divide up the food across the four plates. I got up to help her, seeing as she was still down an arm. There was plenty for each of us and we ate in a relatively calm silence. Asmodeus took a chunk of chicken off my plate and went running towards the chairs to eat it. I didn't mind though. He'd been so good lately I thought he deserved the extra treat.

Halfway through the meal, Emeritus got up and started to pour out some wine. I declined and drank water instead. I didn't know if drinking was something I should have been doing after just being so dehydrated.

“How much longer do you plan on sticking around Emeritus?” Sarah asked, covering her mouth as she spoke with it full.

“I will stay until my brother is back on his feet. I have enjoyed my time back at the church, despite what has happened, but I miss the quiet of my home. I am not used to all of this.” He said and gave a wave of his hand.

“Given up on your party days then?” Elana asked with a grin.

“For the most part.” He replied. “I can still hold my own at a party but I much prefer lower key, more intimate forms of entertainment. You bunch are much too loud.”

“Oh you love us.” Sarah said loudly and smiled at him.

“I do.” He said quite seriously. “And provided you call in advance, you are all more than welcome to come stay with me again.”

I smiled, finishing my glass of water. “Will you come back for the reception Alessandro and I will be holding a few weeks from now?” I asked.

“I wouldn't miss it Copia.” He said and poured himself another drink.

Elana's phone started ringing and the unexpected sound made me jump. I looked at her as she answered, waiting not so patiently to see what it was about. She kept her voice low and nodded, which seemed weird. You can't see a nod over the phone.

“Papa is awake.” She said, ending the call and looking at me. “He's asking for you.”

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

There was no delay in my arrival down at Papa's room in the infirmary. I'd come down alone, the others saying they would come by in the morning, provided he wanted the company. I went right into the room and still, Imperator was there. I walked right past her and over to the side of Papa's bed. His eyes were open, glossy and heavy lidded. The red and pink color was bright. He looked dazed but coherent. He smiled when he realized that it was me standing there.

“Hello my darling husband.” He said, voice slightly strained but still had his level of smooth talking. I burst into tears at him saying it.

“Hello my darling husband.” I repeated back, sniffling but grinning like a fool. He was there. He was okay. He looked so much better than I had expected. His movement was stiff but he reached to take my hand. I held his, using my other to wipe away my tears.

“I wake up from a sleep and find you in tears. What have I done now?” He said, and I could hear the light teasing.

“You're awake and you're alive.” I said, lifting his hand and kissing his knuckles.

“If my being alive makes you cry, perhaps I will just die then.” He joked, big smile across his face.

“Don't you fucking dare.” I said, just laughing because I didn't know what else to do.

“I tease you Raffaele.” He said, gently squeezing my hand. “You can not be rid of me so easily.”

“I thought I had lost you.” I whispered, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He turned his own head and caught my lips in a very brief peck.

“I am not so easy to be lost. I have many reasons to fight for my life, you being the number one my darling.” He whispered. “I can not possibly succumb to death before we have a lot of post-marital sexy times my sweet husband, my sexy Raffaele.” He laughed, the sound low as I'm sure the act of laughter hurt him.

The situation was serious, he still had a way to go until he was healed but I didn't mind his attempt at humor. It was who he was and I was deeply thankful he felt well enough to make me smile. I touched his face, I pet his hair and I stared into his eyes. He was really there. He was alive and talking to me. I felt a joy greater than when our binding had been declared official. I just started giggling. It was a nervous sound at first. Soon it was full blown laughter. I'd never been so happy as I was in that moment.

“It is good to hear you laugh Raffaele.” Papa whispered. “There was a moment when I felt that maybe the sound would be gone forever.” He still had a bright look in his eyes but his tone was very much serious.

“I thought so too.” I said. “But not anymore.” I smiled. Definitely not anymore. “Oh Lucifer, I am so very happy you're going to be okay.”

“Come lay with me.” He said. “Like you did before.”

“You knew I was here?” I asked.

“I did. It felt too real for it to just be a dream. You were warm against me, holding my hand.” He replied.

I smiled and teared up. I nodded my head. “I was here. I did just that.” I said, voice cracking. “I'm sorry I left. I wanted to be here when you woke up.”

“It is okay Raffaele. You are here now. Please, come lay down.” He whispered.

I let go of his hand to walk around the bed to the other side. I saw that Imperator had left. I was too caught up in Papa I didn't know if she bothered to say goodbye. I had just been grateful she had stayed, despite my long hours away. I knew she and Papa didn't see things the same way most of the time but I was thankful he didn't wake up alone. I sat down on the edge bed. Papa was slow in his action but moved his arm up. He wrapped it around my shoulders as I settled back and leaned into him.

“Is this comfortable to you?” I asked. I didn't want to hurt him and if that meant sitting further away, then we'd deal. He sighed and replied with a yes. My head rested on his shoulder and his head rested against mine. We sat there for a moment, quietly.

“Has anyone else been hurt?” He whispered.

“Minor injuries, we will all be fine.” I replied. “Isabella is gone.”

“Dead? Or missing?” He asked, sitting up to look at me.

“Missing.” I replied.”She might be dead, I don't know.”

“She will turn up Raffaele.” Papa said. “She was smart to hide from the chaos.”

I turned my head and gently kissed the side of his neck. I was glad to feel the warmth of his body under my lips. “Do you remember what happened?” I asked. I moved my arm to rest lightly on his chest. I wanted more contact but was scared to hurt him.

“My memory goes hazy after the second time I was stabbed. I remember pain, a lot of pain. From the knife and from the thought of you. I was certain that I was going to die on that altar Raffaele. It was the idea of you being alone that fed my will to fight.” Papa said.

I sniffled quietly. “I killed them. Eleven of those ghouls. Dante managed to banish one before you'd been stabbed.” I said. My voice was monotone, so sick of retelling the story to friends and in my mind. I would tell Papa, of course, but then I wished to lay it all to rest. “I thought that you were dead. I had nothing else to lose. I asked Satan to invoke my powers to kill with disease. He answered my call. I watched them die. And then I ran. I just wanted to not be anywhere. I ran, like a coward and set my mind on giving up.”

“You are not a coward Raffaele. I know how much you must hate what you've done, but know that you are no coward.” Papa said. He kissed the top of my head. “What made you stop running?”

“Dante found me. Carried me home. I'd been injured, nearly frozen. I asked him why he did that. He said because I'm family.” I was sobbing again. Quiet and gently shaking but I hadn't broken down.

“You've been family, even before we went through with the ritual.” Papa said, kissing the top of my head again. “Dante sees, he understands the love I have for you Raffaele. He knows that it is not fleeting. He knows how you feel the same. He told me on the drive from his house that he would protect you, at all costs. I believed him when he said that.”

“I know what he said.” I whispered. “I wasn't sleeping for that part of the conversation.” I looked up at Papa. He was smiling.

“You little sneak.” He said, lightly pinching my hip. “The sentiment holds true though. You are part of our family Raffaele and we will do anything and everything to help you and protect you.”

“I will do the same for you Alessandro and your brother.” I said. “I am so sorry I couldn't prevent this from happening to you.”

“You stop that. This is not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He said. “You did not put the knife in his hands. I knew the risk and I made a bad call. This isn't my fault either. It was that ghoul's fault and now he's dead. I am not dead. I will heal. Things will return to normal.”

I laughed quietly. Nothing about our relationship was normal but I understood what he meant. I kissed his face and settled back on his shoulder.

“I am feeling hungry.” Papa said after a while.

“I already ate but I can go get you anything you need my love.” I said, sitting up and ready to go at his request.

“I need you by my side Raffaele. Lay your body back down.” He said with a smile. “I have the fancy call button. Someone else can go get me food. You stay right here. It's where I want you and where I need you.”  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


	46. Things Are Good Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (almost) final chapter. Finally nothing sad. A little hint of smut too.
> 
> Epilogue to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I've (nearly) completed this wild ride of a story. It's nothing at all like I imagined. I'm very happy with it and excited about it.
> 
> Thank YOU for reading and commenting and it's because of the readers I have been able to stay motivated. I love you guys. 🖤

Papa spent two additional days in the infirmary, most of which he was confined to the bed. He hated being forced to relax but I understood his frustrations. I too would have hated to be kept still. The first day I stayed with him. The second, I had taken time to go to my office and catch up on the piles of work that had been neglected for so long. It was easily days worth of work but I limited myself to the four hours before lunch. I'd been left alone so I did get quite a bit accomplished before returning to Papa's room.

When I stepped inside the room I was greeted with the scent of flowers. He had been surrounded by dozens of bouquets, all from members of the clergy with the intention of sending well wishes. Piled across his lap was an assortment of get well cards and paperwork from his office. I set down the plate of sandwiches I'd brought over from the kitchen and took a seat in the empty chair after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Are you actually working?” I asked him, smile playing across my lips.

“Pretending to.” He answered, eyes scanning over the document in his hand before meeting my gaze. “Mostly I am reading the mail. Sorting out the junk I do not need.”

“Well, I am very proud you are doing something but you should take some time to eat something.” I said, crossing my legs at the ankle.

Papa set aside the clutter in his lap and reached over to take half of a sandwich off the plate. He took a big bite before talking with his mouth full. “You should come closer and eat with me.” He said, voice muffled as he chewed.

I pushed myself up from the chair and climbed into bed with him. I took the other half of the same sandwich, a smoked turkey with melted cheeses and fire roasted peppers on a crispy crusted roll. I bit into it and set my head on his shoulder. “I am all caught up on the budget and have half the paperwork completed for the European leg of your tour. Has Dr. Frazer given you the okay to leave?” I said.

“I will spend one last night here in the infirmary. I meet with her in the morning for a checkup. I think she will allow me to go, provided I take it easy on stage. I still have a day over a week before I need to leave. I think I should be fine.” Papa said. “I will just have to take it easy, leading up to the tour.”

“No sex then?” I teased, looking up as I took a second bite.

“I am afraid not my darling Raffaele.” He said, running his fingers through my hair. “But don't you worry your sexy self, there are other ways I can get you off.” He added with a wink.

I swallowed what was in my mouth and craned my neck to press my lips against his. He kissed me, quite deeply, and pulled away. We held eye contact for a little while, just gazing and smiling at one another. I was marveled at how much better he was looking after only the two days. He'd still wince and grumble from time to time but moving had been easier for him. He could turn onto his side to hug me as we slept and was able to get to and from the bathroom on his own. It was little steps but they were going in the right direction.

“Anyone come by to see you this morning?” I asked, sparking up a conversation in place of continuing lunch.

“Only two.” Papa said. “Dr. Frazer, as I'd mentioned, stopped by ten minutes after you left. She is the one who brought me all of my paper deliveries. Apparently, Imperator left them all at the desk, too busy to deliver them personally. The flowers came after that, so I suppose more than two people showed up, but the delivery boy did not stick around.” He paused to take another bite of sandwich and swig down some sparkling water. “Sarah stopped by and left an hour ago. She was bored as Elana has returned to teaching. She told me all about how her cast comes off in two weeks and how she's excited to get back to work.” He said.

“Did she mention anything about Isabella?” I whispered. The rat still hadn't come home. I was starting to lose hope. She'd been away for too long.

“No, sorry.” Papa sighed, taking my hand in his. “How are the others? Our little ratties.”

“They are doing well. Rosita is very aware her sister is missing. Philip misses you like crazy. But they love the new enclosures. They are all very happy.” I said. “I will need to go into town for new food soon. I let my stock run down before the move.”

Papa smiled. “I miss them all. And Asmodeus. How is he holding up?” He said.

“He's very glad to have run of the place again. Sleeps right on your pillow.” I said with a small smile. “I am sure he will be excited to see you and miss you when you're gone next week.”

“Will you miss me?” He asked lightly, gently jabbing my side with his fingers.

“I will be so busy playing catch up with all my work I might not have time.” I teased, laughing quietly. “Of course I will.”

“I will miss you too.” He said.

I smiled and hugged him loosely. “We still have over a week. Let's not think about time apart just yet.” I said, hanging onto him a little bit longer before sitting back. “I am surprised Dante hasn't been by today.”

“He saw me yesterday. I doubt he'll make the trip down.” Papa said. “Has he told you when he's going home?”

“Yes. He said after you're back on your feet. So tomorrow maybe? The day after. He was vague with the timeline.” I replied.

“I am surprised he's even still here.” He said. “I appreciate it but I thought he'd look for a swift exit once he had the chance.”

“I don't think that Alessandro. He said he enjoys our company, even if we're all a bit loud and wild.” I said, reaching for half of the other sandwich, a tomato and cheese on toast. “Want a quarter? I can't eat a whole half.”

“Just leave it on the plate. I'm sure I'll finish it at some point this afternoon.” He replied. “Dante should have nothing to say about our wild antics. He's just as guilty of the same behavior back in the day.”

I tore the half of sandwich in half and set the rest down for Papa to eat later. I ate my piece quickly and quietly. When I was done, we snuggled up close and took a short nap.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Two days later, I woke in my own bed. Papa was still sleeping beside me. It wasn't until a second knock on the front door came that I realized the first was what had woken me. I glanced at the clock as I slid out of bed. It was just about five thirty. Who the Hell was there? Quietly, as to not disturb Papa, I slipped on a pair of pants. I didn't think it would be appropriate to answer the door naked. I left the bedroom and was just passing the second sofa when a third knock came.

“Hang on, I'm coming.” I called out. I hurried my pace and unlocked the door when I got there. I pulled it open, curious as to who it might be. I was quite surprised to see Emeritus standing on the other side. He was dressed in a pair of silky sleep pants and his expensive silk robe. His eyes were heavy with sleep. I wondered why he'd come up so early in the morning. “Dante, um, it's a bit early, no?” I said, voice thick with sleep.

“Indeed it is Raffaele.” He replied. “But I felt this couldn't wait.”

“What can't wait?” I asked, mind flooded with curiosity. I watched him reach into his robe pocket as he answered.

“I was woken from my sleep by something, rather someone.” Emeritus said and my eyes were fixed on the movement of his hand. My chest felt tight as I watched him lift something out of his pocket.

“Isabella!” I shouted, eyes welling with tears. I reached out and took the rat from his hand. I lifted her to my face and started to kiss her furry little head. “Oh thank Satan. I thought you were gone forever.” I mumbled between kisses. She wiggled her nose and booped against my chin a few time. I was so happy she was back and looking well. Apparently she took decent care of herself while she was away.

“I think she got confused and went back to your old chambers.” Emeritus said. “She crawled up into bed with me. To be honest, it scared the Hell out of me but once I realized what was happening, I knew that I needed to get her up to you as quickly as possible.” He finally stepped into the room, leaving the door open.

Without thinking I just threw my arms around Emeritus. I was just too excited and too damn happy to have my dearest Isabella back. “Thank you so much! Thank you for finding her for me.” I said. I was about to step back when I felt Emeritus hug me back.

“Don't thank me Raffaele. She came back on her own.” He said and took a step away. “I understand your connection with this rat in particular. I felt it right to bring her up.”

“What is all of this noise?” I heard Papa say from the bedroom door. My shout must've woken him. “Dante, what are you doing here?” He asked through a yawn.

“Isabella is home, Alessandro!” I said, holding her up for Papa to see.

A smile crossed his sleepy face. He took a couple of stiff steps towards us. He could get around just fine, but I think going from sleep to mobile he wasn't quite comfortable.

“I'm going back to bed.” Emeritus said. “I'll see you two later.”

“Thank you again Dante.” I said with a smile.

“Join us for breakfast later?” Papa said, taking another few steps.

“Yes. Later.” Emeritus replied. He stepped back into the hall and pulled the door shut. I moved closer and locked it once more.

“I am very happy she is home.” Papa said, finally closing the distance between us. He plucked the rat from my hands. She still had the purple ribbon around her neck. “Where did you go little thing? Worried your poor Cardi sick.” Isabella got up on her hind legs, rested her little rat hands on Papa's nose and gave him a lick.

“I wish to cuddle her but I'm going to put her away for now. She is probably hungry, thirsty and looking for a comfortable bed.” I said, looking at Papa. My heart swelled at his sweet interaction with my dearest girl.

“You may cuddle me instead Raffaele.” He whispered and passed Isabella back to me. He had a small smile on his sleepy face.

“I will do just that my loving husband.” I said to him. “Go back to bed. I'll be right in.” I turned to take the rat into their room and reunite her with the others.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

Later that morning, I woke up to an empty bed. I could hear the shower running through the wall and I knew why our bed was empty. I climbed out and took my time walking towards the bathroom. As I got closer to the door I could hear Papa singing. It was loud enough to be heard over the rush of falling water. When I stepped into the bathroom, his face was to the faucet, putting his back towards me. I slipped out of my sleep pants and pulled open the shower door.

Papa stopped singing, turned his head and smiled at me. “Good morning my darling.” He said softly and turned his body to face me fully. I could see the line of stitches that held together his larger of the two wounds he'd acquired. The white skin was bright red in the surrounding area but was already looking better than the first time I'd seen it unbandaged. The scar on his back, while still deep, had already healed up enough for stitch removal. It was an angry red color and trimmed with bruises but it was mending faster than the more serious injury at his front.

“Good morning Alessandro.” I whispered, sliding my arms low around his hips as I moved in close. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, which he immediately deepened. Being so near, I could smell our shampoo. He must've already washed. It was fine, I'd showered the night before. My intentions of being in there with him were not to get clean. I set a hand against each of his ass cheeks.

Papa knew my intentions and he started to kiss down my neck, running his sharp teeth along the sensitive skin of my throat. I moaned quietly as he sucked a bruise into the skin and raked his claws up and over my chest. His thumb circled around one of my nipples and my cock jumped in response. It was still too soon for us to engage in full physical activity, but a little teasing was something we'd both took part in the night before. He scraped his claw over the hardened nub and I whimpered a shaky yes. I felt his smile against my collarbone.

“Does my darling Raffaele want a little more this morning?” He murmured, kissing up behind my ear and tracing his other hand up my torso to tease the other nipple. He worked both and I felt weak in the knees. “You want me to bring you off with my hands?” He purred.

“Yes.” I answered him. “Yes please Alessandro.” I pulled my hands forward, resting them on his hips.

His thumb continued to work over my right nipple, moving on from playful strokes to pinches and twists. A groan worked its way up my throat. I gasped when I felt his other hand take my cock. He was mindful of his claws as he closed his fingers around it, my eyes fluttered closed as he started to softly stroke me. My head fell forward, resting against the base of his throat. My breathing became more laborious as I stiffened in his fist and his pace picked up.

“Oh yes, Alessandro.” I sighed, feeling the pad of his thumb circle my tip. “I'm not going to last very long.” I confessed. It’d been days since my cock received any attention.

“Be quick if you want Raffaele.” He whispered, kissing my lips as he returned to full strokes along my shaft. “You know that I don't judge.”

I took my hands off his hips and moved them up to cradle his face. I held him close as we kissed deeper. I shivered and moaned. I wanted nothing more than to reciprocate his actions but knew enough his body wasn't quite ready for orgasms. In a few days time. I was anticipating the news when he got medical clearance. The last thing we needed was for him to re-injure himself. I could not stop the whines and quiet grunts as he pumped his fist up and down my cock. I started to leak from my tip and my breath would catch in my throat.

“You make such beautiful sounds Raffaele.” Papa whispered, kissing my cheek, then my chin. “Music to my ears.”

“I cannot wait to hear you make your sounds again Alessandro. They are my favorite sounds.” I sighed, rocking my hips in time with his steady stroke. “Slow, slow down. I don't want to cum yet.”

Papa slowed down until he stopped completely. I was going to protest until I felt him slide his hand down, cupping my balls and using his thumb to rub between them. “Do you think I can make you cum like this, my darling?” He whispered and I nodded. He could touch me almost anywhere and it was bound to happen. I whimpered as he rolled them in his palm.

He played with and teased my balls for a little while longer. Our lips met in sloppy kisses and I gasped out when I felt a gentle scrape back over my taint. I bucked my hips hard when I felt two fingers slip between my ass cheeks, rubbing over my hole. “Fu-uck Alessandro.” I groaned. I was getting close and a little desperate. I kissed him, rolling my tongue over his, tracing along the back of his teeth. I entertained the thought of asking him to slip his fingers inside me but knew that was a bad idea. I trusted him to be delicate and mindful but still no; I did not want claws up inside me. His other hand scraped down my chest, raking through the hairs and tickling over my belly. I moaned as his fingers wrapped around my erection and his others moved back to tickle my taint. My eyes flew open and I broke the kiss.

“Fuck!” I gasped, tipping close to the edge. I was helpless, caught between the sweet, sweet torture of both of his hands. I closed my eyes leaning over, burying my face in his throat. I felt as my belly fluttered and dropped. I thrust my hips into his hand. “Ale- fuck, Alessandro.” I cried.

“Cum for me.” He whispered in my ear. The three words pushed me over the edge and I came with a grunt, spilling myself across his skin and laughing through the waves of pleasure. I leaned against him, careful not to put my full weight into it.

“Lucifer, I needed that.” I whispered, still laughing quietly.

“I needed it too my darling.” Papa sighed, bringing his hand to his mouth. “I love to make you cum Raffaele.” I watched him lick his fingers clear of my release.

●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

“You are sure that you do not want me to drive you back?” I said to Emeritus. He was standing with our small group just outside the church. His bag was packed and he looked down at his watch.

“I have already called for a car Raffaele.” He said, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. “The offer is deeply appreciated but you need to be here. Who else will keep Alessandro out of trouble?” He laughed.

“Thank you for everything, brother.” Papa said, hugging Emeritus tightly. With his second set of stitches out, he had a wider range of movement. He took a step back. “You will hear from me again, once I return from my travels.”

“I expect to.” Emeritus said. “Take care of yourself, and Raffaele. I am sorry that we all had to get together for such a despicable reason but I thank Satan that we gained the opportunity to mend our relationship.”

“Don't get all sappy on me.” Papa whispered, sticking his tongue out. “I refuse to be sappy.” He stepped further back and put his arm around me. “I save my sappy side for this lovely man.” He gave me a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. Emeritus smiled.

“It was an honor getting to work with you, Emeritus. Please, keep in contact.” Elana said.

The older Emeritus stepped up to the sister and gave her a hug. “The honor is all mine Elana. You and Sarah may come see me anytime. My home and my library are always open to you.” He hugged Sarah next.

He looked back at me and smiled. “You are always invited as well. Even if you leave the pest behind.” He teased. I laughed. He gave me a tight hug. “Do not forget to take care of yourself.” He whispered. I nodded. And I wouldn't.

“It was nice to see you again Emeritus.” Special said, looking at the man from several steps back. “Thank you for allowing me into your home, helping us out and for not being hostile. I know you don't like ghouls but-”

“Get over here Special.” Emeritus said. He pulled the ghoul into an embrace as he stepped up. “Thank you for all you've done for this church and for my dear friends and family. You're a unique character, Special Ghoul and don't ever change.”

The ghoul stepped back, stunned look in his eyes. His tail flicked happily and I just knew he was smiling under his mask. “Thank you, Emeritus. I won't change. Have a safe trip home.” He said, speaking quickly in his excitement.

The car pulled up and Emeritus gave a final wave. We watched him get into the car and stayed huddled outside until it drove away.

“What a nice guy.” Sarah said. “Who wants lunch? I'm starving.”

“Can we go get tacos?” Special asked.

“You want tacos? We will go get tacos.” Papa said with a bright grin.

“Cardi is driving.” Elana called out. “No backsies.”

“Fine I'll drive.” I said with a laugh.

“I want to eat a ton of naked Doritos.” Special said.

“Eat all you'd like Special.” Sarah giggled. “Race you to the car?”

“You're not going to win Sister Sarah.” The ghoul shouted and took off at top speed. Sarah was not far behind.

“Wait for me!” Elana said, laughing and trying to catch up.

I turned to Papa, smiling at him. “You are good for the car ride?” I asked. “Not too sore?”

“I am good for everything Raffaele. Things are good now. I have my friends, this beautiful day. I have you.” He said.

“Yes. Things are good.” I whispered, leaning in to nab a quick kiss. “Better than good, my sexy husband.” I gave a little wink. Papa grinned.

“I'm not running after them.” He said.

“Me either.” I said, taking his hand in mine. We took a small step forward. “But let's not linger. I'm pretty hungry.”  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone as anxious and self doubting as myself this is beyond my wildest dreams. Thank you people of the internet. This has helped me in ways I cannot express.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned for the epilogue.
> 
>  
> 
> "Searching Four" the sequel coming soon.


	47. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of What's This? A Ghost Story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done. Unholy shit! I never ever expected this and I'm so happy I stuck through and completed this.
> 
> Thank you all so much! See you around for 'Searching Four' (coming soon)

The chapel was packed. Every pew had been full and members of the church and clergy lined the side walls. It was Papa's first official appearance since the incident. It was also his last day at the church before leaving for the European tour. Father Williams had been chosen to assist, much to Special Ghoul’s disappointment, but the schedule was written to be followed. I was sitting with Sister Imperator, in the chairs that lined the side of the altar.

The ritual began and went by without a single hitch. No disruption, no mistakes. It was very lovely. A to the book dark mass. I felt a real air of deep faith and nothing but positive thoughts filled my mind. Papa went through the motions and held everyone's attention as he led them in prayer. As we stood for our final praise of the Dark Lord below, I truly felt his presence. After the last Nema, I expected the chapel to empty but everyone stayed put.

Papa stepped around the altar and came to stand at the front of the room. He said nothing, just looked out at the people and ghouls in his audience. They watched him, captivated. I knew then why Papa had been such a great leader, demanding attention without a single word. No wonder he'd been considered the greatest frontman of the Ghost project. His ability to draw people in was astounding. The others had done well with the project but they had failed to draw the numbers of the current leader. I couldn't help but think how many new followers he'd bring in on the coming leg of the tour. My mind swam with numbers, distracted for just a moment, until Papa spoke. His voice was loud and cheerful.

“Good evening again, to all you wonderful and beautiful people of this clergy. This mass has ended but yet here you stay.” He said. “I think that you do this because you are seeking answers to everything that has been going on. I know I am right.” He smiled in a rather flirtatious way before he continued.

“I am more than happy to share with you what has been going on as I do not believe that the rumors I hear circling around the church are a healthy thing for us all.” He said. “I think you need to know the truth and I will tell it to you now.”

He stepped away from the crowd and moved over to the side of the altar. He stripped out of his ceremonial robes and sort of piled them up on the floor. The sound that Imperator had made from her place at my side certainly showed she was deeply offended by his treatment of the unholy vestments. Dressed in one of his finer suits, he sauntered back towards the middle of the room, front and center. He sat himself down on the top most step and made himself comfortable. His posture was relaxed and based on a second reaction from Imperator, probably quite unprofessional. He smiled at the crowd and turned his head towards me. “Cardi, come sit.” He said, patting the floor at his side.

My cheeks flushed but I rose from my seat. I felt a growing tightness in my chest as all eyes were on me. I adjusted how my cassock fell, making it easier to sit myself down on the floor next to Papa. I took a deep breath and wondered what in the Hell my dramatic husband had planned. He took my hand in his but turned his full attention to the people.

“You may have heard that the trouble making ghouls are gone. I can tell you that they are. This place is no longer living with the fear of more of their heinous behavior.” Papa started. “You may have heard that before they were stopped that I had suffered from serious injuries. That too, is true. I was stabbed by one of the ghouls but I am doing well. The fast thinking of some members of our clergy and the experts in our medical staff, paired with the blessings of Lucifer I am here. I will be fine and continue to lead with the best of my ability. I do not wish to keep you worried. Channel you energy into doing some good, spreading the word of our Dark Lord, go give yourselves a couple of orgasms. Do not waste your time fussing about me.”

Papa squeezed my hand and stood himself up. His movement was a little stiff but he still held his typical grace in doing so. He pulled me to my feet and smiled at me. I looked at him as if to question what he was about to do. He squeezed my hand again and turned to face the crowd, letting go of his hold on me.

“You may also have heard that Cardinal Copia and I were married in a private midnight ritual.” He said and his words sparked a slew of whispered words in the crowd. “This too, is a fact. The cardinal and I are married and that is it. I wish the rumors to stop circulating. There is no need for them.”

“You seriously married the rat?” Someone said, a sister sitting in the front pew. “I don't believe it. I just don't.”

I closed my eyes, trying not to get upset. Being called a rat was never something exclusive to the ghouls. I'd lived with the teases and harsh words for most of my life. I knew it'd never stop and it was not something I ever got used to. When I opened my eyes I saw Papa walking towards the sister.

“What's your name?” He asked her. She looked up at him but said nothing. He put his hand on her shoulder. “You are not in trouble. I ask you again, what is your name?”

“Sister Kelly Weber, your dark excellency.” She whispered.

“Very good.” Papa said quite seriously. “Stand up for me Sister Kelly Weber. Stand up and come with me.”

The sister stood up and Papa led her up to where I was standing. I really started to wonder what in the Hell he was doing.

“Stand right here Sister.” He said and positioned her to face the crowd. He left her there and took a step closer to the people.

“I want to thank Sister Kelly Weber for her wonderful insight. She brings up a very good point and it is one that I'd like to make clear to you all.” Papa said. “Believe it or not, the marriage is real. Say what you will and it will not change that fact. I am deeply in love with the Cardinal and I have bound myself to him. He is deeply in love with me. End of story.”

My cheeks were flushed. His words were true but I felt so put on the spot. Yes, my nerves and my anxiety had been easing over our time together but they were still very much there. This was all too overwhelming.

“But it is not the dear sister's words of disbelief that I see as the point to be made. It is her choice to call the cardinal a rat.” He continued. “I know that each and every one of you have said it, thought it or heard it before. Now, hear me out.” He paused to take a breath. “What if I am to tell you that you are wrong. Not in calling him a rat but in your connotation. What if I tell you that yes, the cardinal is very much like a rat.”

I stared at him. My stomach sank. What the fuck was he getting at? Had he lost his mind?

“Someone told me, many months ago, that rats were misunderstood creatures. They told me rats were wonderful, incredibly intelligent and full of love and understanding.” Papa said. I felt my tension start to ease. “I didn't know if that was true but I was willing to give it a go. I was told that each rat was gifted with special qualities and had their own unique personality. I was told that no one liked them or gave them a chance to show just how deserving of love they were.”

I was crying at that point. He was using my own words. I'd expected an entirely different direction but I was so pleased with his little speech.

“I gave those little rodents a chance. And also the man who told me this.” Papa said. “You all should give him the chance too.”

At that point everyone else in the room faded from my mind. I rushed to Papa's side. I looked into his eyes and as he looked into mine I fell in love all over again. He smiled and I just pulled him against me, kissing him like no one was watching. Eventually he stepped back, leaving me completely breathless.

“Take my words and please, consider them.” Papa said looking back out at the crowd. “And please, consider joining us the Monday after I return. There will be a reception held in the Grand Hall. Now please, go. I must prepare to leave tomorrow. May Satan bless you.”

Papa turned towards me and smiled. “I love you Raffaele.” He whispered.

I could hear the bustle of the chapel starting to empty. I reached out and touched the side of his face. “I love you too Alessandro.” I said and leaned to kiss him again.  
●♡•☆-----------------☆•♡●


End file.
